Tales of Bleach: Unreal Society
by draconichero21
Summary: Part of the Bleach / Tales series Xover saga created by Xerosonic and me. Combines Symphonia and Bleach. Takes place Post Winter War and pre-Symphonia. The Bleach cast is virtualized into the world of Sylvarant as part of an experiment created by Urahara.
1. The Experiment Fails

**(A/N: Why did I decide to do this? Beats the hell out of me. I guess I'm just crazy! But hopefully this will work out better than I envisioned. And I hope you guys can tell me how this does ^_^)**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Namco owns Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I stand here in 12th Division with a bunch of my friends, several members of the Gotei 13, as well as Mr. Hat and Clogs. Apparently the 12th Division, and him, had developed a new type of training simulator that involved digitizing us into a video game. Originally this test wasn't supposed to venture outside of Soul Society, but since Rukia had been the one to purchase the game for this experiment, she got Chad, Orihime, Uryu and me roped up into this. I'd tell her thanks for nothing, but Byakuya was also selected for this as well.

"All right everyone," Hat and Clogs was saying pacing back and forth. "We need to test this simulator and see if it actually works. I've set up the game so that you can freely venture about and interact with the NPCs and carry out your various roles. While this game supposedly takes 80 hours to complete we're setting a time limit for only a few hours. We all hope you have fun. Are there any questions?" I raised my hand, "Yes Ichigo?"

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves?" I asked.

"An excellent question, but one with a simple answer. We've programmed the game to transfer all of your powers and abilities into your digitized bodies. However, do be careful. If you were to accidentally die in the game, let's say we haven't exactly put in a fail safe."

"Wait what?" I shouted.

"Have fun everyone!" Hat and Clogs waved.

"W-wait a minute…" I didn't get to finish protesting as we were all strapped into the capsules and transferred into the game.

* * *

**Urahara's pov**

"Okay, let's see how this works. Commence activation process."

"Commencing," Nemu-san said typing into a keypad.

"Activate Digital Transfer process."

"Activating," Kurotsuchi said. The machine we were using hummed when all of a sudden a red error code went off.

"What happened?"

"Error code 40523," Kurotsuchi said, "Program demo malfunction, automatic Lock-in mode activated."

"What? Deactivate digitizing process!" I demanded.

"Deactivating," Nemu said, "Uh, access denied."

Kurotsuchi shoved her out of the way, "Get out of the way woman! Access denied, oh my."

"Well, this'll definitely prove to be interesting."

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. There was just the black of darkness.

_**King, hey King, **_Great the last person I needed to deal with right now was him. _**King, wake up! **_Why couldn't he just leave me alone? _**That's it, if you're not going to get up, I'm going to have to force you to get up**_. The next thing I knew I was given a mental image of Orihime and Rukia nude. I immediately bolted upright and began rubbing my eyes furiously. _**That's what you get for not listening**_.

I shook those horrible images from my head and stood up. I was in the middle of a desert, in my Shinigami robes.

"_Ichigo, Ichigo can you hear me?"_ Hat and Clog's voice came from within my head.

"Urahara, yeah I can hear you fine," I said aloud.

"_Listen, there's been a change with the game's programming." _He said.

"A change?" I inquired.

"_There's been an error code and now you guys are well…I'm not going to mince words, you're all stuck there."_ He said seriously

"What?" I freaked.

"_Calm down,_" he told me, _"The last thing you need to do right now is panic. Right now you're the only person I can contact. I don't know what's going on with the others right now, but their vitals are stabilized so I know they're alive, but it seems like you're the only one who's coding I can communicate with. I need to explain a few things to you. So just hear me out okay."_

"Yeah, okay. What do I need to know?"

"_First and foremost, in order to get out of the game, you and the others will have to complete the game. Second, in order to complete the game, I need you to get yourself to the start of the game, right now you're just wandering aimlessly in the Triet Desert."_

"Okay, so where am I supposed to go?"

"_You need to head North to the village of Iselia_."

"North to Iselia, got it."

"_Third," _

_Damn, we're not done, I wanna get started, I'm worried about the others_

"_Anyone in this world can see you in Soul Form, you are simply another character here and as such your Soul Form is your basic form as is with the others. Beyond that because you're going to need more than just Zangetsu's Getsuga Tensho and your Bankai and hollowfication in order to survive this game. So I've outfitted you with a couple more techniques. Zangetsu should be receiving the information now."_

* * *

**(Ichigo has learned Giant Demon Fang. Ichigo has learned Fierce Demon Fang. Ichigo has learned Grave Spike. Ichigo has learned Leaping Faith. Ichigo has learned Surge of Power. Ichigo has learned Midrange Strike. Ichigo has Ex-Skill 30 second Berserk. Ichigo's current title is "Wandering Swordsman" "He travels far and wide, showing his skills and saving lives")**

* * *

"Thanks Urahara, I think I can take it from here." I said.

"_Good luck, if you happen to run across the others be sure to let me know."_

"How?" There was suddenly a flash of light

"_In your pocket there is now a special green, prism shaped, gem. Use that to talk to me whenever you need assistance."_

"Alright then, I'm off."

"_Like I said good luck."_

As I traveled through the desert I kept getting the ominous feeling that something was following me. I unsheathed Zangetsu

_**Ichigo what is it? **_He asked.

_You don't feel that, it feels like something's stalking me, _I told him.

_**I can't sense anything, but maybe your sense is stronger than mine in this world,**_ he said.

_I can't sense anything either, I just have a really bad feeling. _I said, darting my eyes around.

No sooner had I said that did Zangetsu shout, _**Look out!**_

I barely had time to dodge as a giant worm like creature rose out of the sand.

"Wh-what the heck is that thing?" I said aloud.

_**Worry not about its size, take it down!**_

_Right, _I used Surge of Power to flare my spiritual pressure, which seemed to startle the creature and then used Leaping Faith as I launched myself high in the air and hacked it in two.

"Phew," I breathed placing Zangetsu back along my back, "Piece of cake."

I eventually found my way out of that god damn desert. As I walked through the field, north, to Iselia, I noticed that most of the native monsters of this world seemed to be afraid of me for the most part. However, even without them to bother me I was becoming quickly exhausted in all this heat and the countless miles I had to walk. It wasn't long before I could see a village out over the horizon and could smell the scent of the sea. Unfortunately I was incredibly tired and I passed out shortly before I reached the town limits.

The next thing I knew I was lying on my back and heard someone shouting, "He's waking up!" I opened my eyes and found myself lying on my back to the sight of a woman with silver-blue hair, wearing orange, a kid with brown hair and a red outfit, another kid with white hair who looked fairly young and a girl with blonde hair and a grayish-blue outfit. "How are you feeling?" the woman asked me.

"Pretty good I guess," I said sitting up, "What happened? More importantly, where am I?" I asked.

"Lloyd found you passed out in front of the village on his way in. You had collapsed from heat exhaustion from the look of it. As for your other question you're in the village of oracles Iselia."

_Good, I made it._

"What's your name?" the kid in red asked me.

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo," I answered.

"What were you doing passed out on the ground Mr. Kurosaki?" the blonde in the room asked.

"First of all just Ichigo is fine, you say that and I think my old man's around. Second I was trying to get to Iselia, apparently something big is happening here."

"I suppose you're referring to the day that the chosen receives the oracle. That's in a week," The woman who had healed me said.

"Yeah," I nodded, even though I had no idea what she was talking about. "So who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Lloyd," the kid in red answered.

"I'm Colette," the blonde bowed.

"I'm Genis," the short kid said.

"I'm Professor Raine Sage, a pleasure to meet you Ichigo." She said. I smiled and got up having noticed that Zangetsu wasn't strapped to my back.

"Where's my sword?" I asked.

"We had the villagers carry it in, I'm surprised someone as young as you can lift something that heavy. It's at the mayor's house if you want to go get it." Raine explained.

"Yeah thanks," I said and headed for the door. I went to the mayor's house and picked up Zangetsu and then I needed a place to stay. I didn't want to bother any of the villagers and Raine and Genis seemed like they had their hands full without me in their house. I was pondering what to do when Lloyd came up to me.

"Hey Ichigo," he called out to me, "Whatcha up to?"

"I'm thinking about where I'm going to stay. Raine and Genis seem like they have enough to worry about on their own and I don't feel like selfishly asking the villagers to take me in." I said.

"You could crash with me," Lloyd offered, "It's just me and my dad."

"You're sure he wouldn't mind," I said.

"Dwarven vow #2, never abandon someone in need," Lloyd said.

"You don't look like a dwarf." I cocked my head.

"Yeah well, dad's not my real dad, he found me when I was pretty young, it was right after my mom died." Lloyd said starting to feel depressed.

"Oh," I said understanding his pain, "I'm…sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, don't worry about it, you didn't know so there's no reason to you feel guilty. So come let's go, race ya."

"I would, but I don't exactly know where we're going," I told him

"It's at the edge of Iselia forest, you can hardly miss it," I said, "So come on," he took off.

"Hey no fair cheater," I said chasing after him.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So how do you all like it so far? I don't know how long it'll be before I stop quickly updating this. But that'll depend on the feedback I get for it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope that this won't be a waste of time. Review, Subscribe and Fave. DH19 out!)**


	2. A Friend Is Found and The Oracle Arrives

**(A/N: Welcome back folks to another exciting chapter of Tales of Bleach.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I followed Lloyd to his house on the outskirts of Iselia. Upon exiting the village Ichigo met Noishe.

"Huh, and who's this," I asked looking at the large creature.

"Oh this is Noishe, he's my pet." Lloyd said.

"You're pet?" I had seen a lot of strange things in Soul Society, but Noishe seemed far too large to be deemed a pet.

"Yes, say hello Noishe," Lloyd encouraged the animal. I stuck out my hand as Noishe sniffed it and licked his fingers. "Huh that's odd," Lloyd said.

"What is?" I asked.

"How comfortable Noishe is with you. He generally isn't too fond of strangers." Lloyd explained.

"Well, he likes me for some reason," I said as I squatted and pet Noishe's neck fur. His tail began wagging furiously back and forth.

"We need to get going," Lloyd said, "you guys can play together after we get to my house."

"Yeah sure," I said standing up. The trio headed off into the forest. As they marched through it I happened to take notice of a large structure off to our left.

"Huh what's that place?" I asked.

"That's the Desian Human Ranch." Lloyd said.

"Desian Human Ranch?" I asked.

"I don't know the details basically it's a Desian stronghold. You could ask my dad he might know." Lloyd answered.

"What's a Desian?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked me

"It's exactly what it sounds like," I responded, _damn I really should've done my research on this world._

"Well according to the professor the Desians are half-elves who of course have both human and elf. They have usurped the worlds Mana and taken many humans as slaves because they think they are superior to the human race."

"Are all half-elves like that?" I asked in wonder.

"Well not all half-elves are Desians, but I haven't met one so I can't say for certain," Lloyd shrugged.

"Well what if you met a half-elf that wasn't a Desian?" I asked him.

"Dunno, maybe he could be a nice guy but I would still be careful" Lloyd answered.

That seemed like a sound response, least the kid wasn't prejudice.

* * *

After a bit more of a walk he and I made it to his house. Noishe bounded towards his pen and Lloyd led me inside to his house.

"Dad I'm home!" he announced. A dwarf near what appeared to be a kindling furnace turned towards us.

"Lloyd, good to see ya mah boy," the Dwarf said, the man looked up at me, "Who's this then?"

"This is Ichigo I found him earlier passed out in front of the village and the professor helped him recover. He doesn't have a place to stay so I thought he could stay here." Lloyd answered.

"Good to see ya followin the teachings Lloyd," the Dwarf approached me, "I'm Dirk, nice ta meet ya."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you to," I said shaking his hand.

"Well there's a guest bed upstairs in Lloyd's room you can stay there. This place may not be big, but it's a home nonetheless."

"It's fine," I said, "I've slept on the ground before so having a bed to sleep in no matter the size is a plus." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well it's still a couple hours before dinner, I'll let you know when it's on the table."

"Great come on Ichigo I'm sure Noishe is waiting," Lloyd said, knowing how eager I was to play with the animal. We went outside and played fetch with Noishe and had a grand old time. Noishe didn't even bother struggling when Lloyd and I had to give him a bath afterwards. It was a lot of fun, something I haven't been able to do in a long time, just kick back and relax. After dinner, before I went to bed I sat on the Terrace with my feet dangling over the side. Lloyd was already fast asleep, but I was thinking about how everyone else was doing.

"_How's it going Ichigo?" _Urahara's voice suddenly came in

"Good so far I guess,"

"_Okay…you'll let me know if you run into someone right?" _he asked.

"When I have a moment to spare." I told him.

"_Fair enough. You should get some sleep."_

"Yeah sure," I said and went inside and fell asleep

* * *

The next day Lloyd and I headed off to Iselia for school. Apparently Raine taught all the children in Iselia since she's a very intelligent woman. I was not prepared when I got to class to be met with a very familiar face.

"Ichii!" Someone suddenly pounced onto me and I recognized them immediately.

"Y-Yachriu?" I asked, startled. _What the hell is she doing here, wait Kenpachi's not nearby is he?_

"Oh. You know each other?" Colette asked.

"You could say that," I said with a slightly annoyed and worried look, because Kenpachi could be nearby, as I stood up. Yachiru stood next to me.

Genis walked over to us, "So how does a wandering swordsman like yourself have relations with an Iselia orphan?"

_Orphan? So she's not with Kenpachi? _

I was about to make up a story, but Yachiru blurted out "Cause Ichii's one of my best friends."

"Best friends? Then how come you two didn't arrive here together?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh, well you see…we got separated around the desert area, right Yachiru?" I asked pulling an apple gel and a few other treats I had on my person from my pocket.

"Right," she said smiling.

"Ichigo, Yachiru could you please stand aside?" Raine's voice came from behind me and I only just realized I was blocking the door. "And Ichigo could you please put that large cleaver blade of yours out in the hallway, it's not like anyone's going to steal it."

"Yeah sure," I sighed and leaned Zangetsu against the wall outside. I sat down in an open seat, which happened to be next to Yachiru and sat in and listened to Raine teach. I learned a lot about the natural order of this world, about Desians, about something called the Journey of Regeneration and even general geography of Sylvarant. Lloyd got punished in the middle of class for lack of focus and despite my previous presumption Yachiru was well behaved, save for the fact that she was doodling most of the time. After classes I figured I'd ask Raine more about how Yachiru got here in Iselia. I waited until most of the students had already left, I told Lloyd I'd meet him back at his house now that I knew the way. Yachiru, for some reason wasn't leaving, but since the situation involved her I guess it didn't matter that she wasn't leaving.

"You two are quite attached to one another." Raine said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I overheard part of the conversation as I walked into the building. Are you her legal guardian?" Raine asked.

_I should probably mention Kenpachi, _I thought but before I could Yachiru spoke out.

"Ichii's just a friend Kenny's in charge of me, but I haven't been able to find him since I arrived in the village." Yachiru answered.

"Yes, I know you've mentioned him several times Yachiru." Raine said as though treating her like a child.

"I do know who she's talking about," I answered, "She's looking for a man by the name of Kenpachi Zaraki. He's sort of like a father figure to her. He was part of our travel group."

"What happened to him?" Raine asked.

"Nothing, it's just that," _This of something damn it._

"We're a really large group and Kenny didn't want to head in the same direction Ichii and I were going." Yachiru said.

_Good she's in on the fact that we have to lie._

Raine seemed suspicious of the clarity of our story, but didn't say anything nonetheless. What she did say was, "I asked the carpenters of the village to get you your own place to say, since you and Yachiru seem to know each other I'm sure there won't be an issue with you two staying together." Raine said.

"Not at all," I said. _Great, now I gotta put up with her, just my luck._

"Yachiru why don't you run along? I believe Ichigo wishes to discuss something with me in private." Raine said suddenly.

"Sure thing Rai-Rai," Yachiru ran off with her usual playful giggle.

"How did you know that…?" I asked.

"As her friend I figured you want to know the specifics surrounding our finding of Yachiru." Raine said.

"Yes, I'd like to know that," I said, concerned for Yachiru.

"It was a few days ago, during a field trip. We were with the town watch to go outside the village a far distance and collect flowers and herbs and study them and Collette happened to find her curled up in a ball, sucking her thumb, and sleeping in a bush. She wasn't ailing like you were, just tired. Phaidra and Frank have been taking care of her along with Colette."

"Are Phaidra and Frank…"

"Phaidra's Colette's grandmother, Frank is her father." Raine answered.

"I see."

"Do you plan on staying long here in Iselia?" Raine asked.

"Not really I have places I need to go," I said.

"Like where, and do you plan on taking Yachiru with you?" Raine asked me.

"If she wants to come with me sure," I answered.

"So you would leave behind a small child your "friend" here by herself?" Raine seemed displeased with my choice of dialogue.

"She's more capable than you give her credit for," I told Raine.

"I'm not talking about her physical stamina and strength I'm referring to a psychological aspect the fact that she would be a lonely 8 year old girl without anyone to be here."

"What about Colette?" I asked.

"When the journey of regeneration starts Colette will head on out as the Chosen of Regeneration. I as her teacher will be going with her, she and Genis don't get along much and I don't think Dirk could keep up with her energy in his house."

_Man that really doesn't leave me any choice does it, _"Then I'll take her with me whether she wants to come along or not. She probably wants to be with Kenpachi anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if she's only not leaving the village because she's behaving like he would want her too."

"You seem to know a great deal about her," Raine said.

"Like I said, we're friends," I told her.

"I see, well then, I'll see you tomorrow for class Ichigo." She gathered her belongings and left. I waited until I heard the door close before I contacted Urahara.

"Hey Hat and Cloggs!"

"_Yes Ichigo?"_

"I found Yachiru, she's in Iselia." I explained to him everything that had happened up to this point.

"_Yachiru-chan eh? Well you're probably going to have to keep an eye on her until you find Zaraki-taicho."_

"I was planning on doing so, after what Raine said about her being in the village."

"_Very well then, bye," _and just like that he left me alone again.

* * *

A few more days went by. Yachiru seemed pretty content of it just being the two of us. I figured she and I could head out together when the Journey of Regeneration started.

Currently I was in class. Raine was discussing the journey itself when all of a sudden there was this bright light. Everyone was amazed at what it was, especially Yachiru.

"Settle down everyone," Raine was saying, "It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?" Everyone seemed to nod their heads but Colette opted to go with Raine, "No Colette, If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else. Ichigo I want you to stay with Colette as a safety measure."

"Yes ma'am," I responded and she took off. I watched as Lloyd attempted to sneak out of class, but Genis stopped him. The two of them had a small discussion with each other and then, somehow, Colette got involved and all of a sudden they started walking out of the room. "Where do you three think you're going?" I asked.

"Uh…" was my response from all three.

"If you're planning on heading to the Chapel and Colette's going then I have to go to, Raine-sensei's orders."

"Great, glad to have you along Ichigo," Lloyd said.

"I'm not coming by myself," I turned towards Yachiru, "Yachiru!" she turned her head, "Let's go we're going on an adventure."

"Yay!" she cheered and scampered onto my shoulder.

"Wait, your letting a child smaller then Genis tag along with something as dangerous as this?" Lloyd asked in concern

"Don't you think that's a bit reckless?" Genis added.

"I have to keep an eye on her, plus she's got a few tricks of her own, she'll be fine."

"If you say so," Lloyd said. We stopped by the small house that Yachiru and I were staying in and she picked up her Zanpakuto and we headed on out to the Chapel together.

* * *

(Yachiru has joined the party. Yachiru's artes/techs are: Surge of Power (like Ichigo), Havoc Strike, Guardian, Sonic Strike (Like Sonic Thrust, but without a sword), and Beast.)

* * *

Yachiru clung to my shoulder, Lloyd was in front and Genis and Colette were on either side of me. When we made it to the chapel we could hear fighting up ahead. In fact a priest even came down completely desecrated by the Desians.

_Desians eh, _I thought to myself, _Wait Raine's headed this way and we didn't pass her! _"Raine!" I shouted.

"Ichigo there are Desians up there," Genis warned.

"What's your point? I'll kick their asses down!" I shouted, "If you guys don't want to join me that's fine, come on Yachiru."

"I'll go with you," Lloyd said, "Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world"

"And Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need right?" I looked at him. He nodded.

"I'm going to. I have to as the Chosen of Regeneration." Colette stepped forward.

"You can wait here if you want Genis." I said.

"Oh no way, I'm not letting a couple of hot heads like you and Lloyd go off on your own I'm going too," Genis said.

"Who are you calling a hot head?" I griped at him.

"This is no time to be arguing you guys we need to see what's going on at the top of the temple," Lloyd interjected. I agreed he was right.

When we reached the top of the hill there was an old woman there and a man with a V-shaped haircut with pointed ears.

"Where is the Chosen?" he asked.

"Run Colette," the old woman called out.

"Lord Botta there she is," one of the soldiers next to the man said.

_So these are Desians, _I said to myself.

Lloyd drew out his swords, "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" One of the soldiers laughed.

"What's so funny?" Genis asked.

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you hate so much." They came charging. I was about to react, but Yachiru leapt off my shoulder and kicked one of the Desians in the face knocking him a good distance away.

"I won't let you losers hurt Collie." She said and turned towards the other soldier, "Beast!"

Lloyd and Genis were amazed by Yachiru's strength. Suddenly a big Desian stumbled forward and made to attack Yachiru. I quickly unsheathed Zangetsu and blocked his incoming attack.

"You bastard, what kind of monster attacks a defenseless little girl?" I asked as I pushed him away.

"Um I don't think Yachiru qualifies as defenseless," Genis commented.

"Genis this is not the time," Lloyd said and the five of us engaged this big guy in battle. I used Giant Demon Fang, Lloyd used Demon Fang, Yachiru used Havoc Strike and Genis used Fire ball, but even after taking all that the guy still stood standing.

"Well then let's see you survive this," I prepared to launch a Getsuga but someone stopped me. He was wearing a lot of purple, he was carrying a sword and a shield and had auburn hair.

"Get out of the way," He said, and attacked the large soldier with speed and strength the likes of which I had never seen before.

"I never thought you'd show up," Botta stared at the newcomer, "Damn, retreat for now."

"Hey get back here!" I shouted, but Yachiru grabbed my hakama.

"But Ichii if you kill them now you can't fight them later."

_While I don't agree with her choice of words she's right, right now the important thing is making sure Raine's alright. _I told myself.

"Is everyone alright? Hmm, no one seems to be hurt," The man who took down the Desian said.

"Hey is that an exsphere?" Lloyd asked taking notice of the gem on the man's left hand. He didn't answer Lloyd.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the chosen?" the old woman asked the guy.

_Hey, c'mon don't Yachiru and I get a little praise?_

The man looked at Colette, "I see, so this girl is the next chosen," The man said.

"That's right I have to go accept the oracle. Grandmother I'm going to accept the trial now." She turned towards the old woman.

_I see, so this is Phaidra then, so then who's this guy? _I looked at the man.

"What trial?" Lloyd asked.

"The monsters I assume," the man said, "And evil presence radiates from inside the chapel."

"Yes that is correct," Phaidra said, "The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven, but the priests who were to accompany her, fell at the hands of the Desians."

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette," Lloyd said abruptly.

"Lloyd, I would be uneasy with just the two of you." Phaidra said turning towards him.

The man in front of us looked at Lloyd suspiciously, "Your name is Lloyd?" he asked.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" he asked the guy.

_Hey show some respect to the guy who saved your ass, _I thought to myself.

However, the guy answered with, "I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me I'll accept the job of guarding the chosen."

"Under the circumstances I would appreciate it, please be of service."

"It's a deal then," Kratos said.

"Hold up, I'm going too," I said, "Raine asked me to look after Colette," I said.

"I see, well if she trusts you to protect her I'll take you along as well," Kratos said to me.

"And if Ichii's going, I'm going," Yachriu said.

"Yachiru maybe you should sit this one out," I told her, "You can wait out here with Lloyd and Genis."

"No way I'm going to!" Lloyd protested.

"Lloyd you'll only get in the way, be a good boy and wait here." Kratos said. There was something about the way he said that, that seemed off, but I couldn't place my finger on what.

"Gotcha, then I'll just follow you on my own," Lloyd said.

"You're a stubborn kid, fine do as you wish." Kratos said.

"I'll do just that," Lloyd said.

"Yay, I'm going to go to then." Yachiru climbed back onto my shoulder.

"Why in the world are you going to bring a child to a dangerous place like this?" Kratos turned towards me uneasy about letting her come along.

"Trust me on this," I said and pointed to the unconscious, comatose Desian on the ground, "She's the one who did that."

"I see, very well then," Kratos cleared his throat, "Let's get moving."

We all headed into the temple and made our way to the altar, battle after battle.

Once at the altar an angel descended from heaven who said that he was Colette's real father he then told Colette to head to the Seal of Fire. After which Kratos and Colette headed out to Colette's house. Yachiru jumped off my shoulder.

"See you later Ichii, I'm going to go back to Collie's house with her and Kratokun," she scampered off.

"Man she moves quickly for her age," Lloyd commented.

"Whatever, let's head back to the village, with any luck Raine's already back there," I said.

"Yeah, come on," Genis agreed.

We all made to exit the temple when we ran into the exact person we had been looking for, "Raine." We seemed to have startled her.

"Ichigo, Lloyd, Genis what are you doing her? You're supposed to be in class!"

"Sorry, Lloyd, Genis and Colette were trying to sneak out and since you said I had to keep an eye on Colette I followed them and had Yachiru tag along. When we got here there were Desians attacking the temple. I was worried about you Raine."

"Yes well as you can see I'm perfectly fine Ichigo, but thank you for worrying about my well being," Raine said and then looked around before saying, "You said Yachiru was with you though, where is she?"

"Huh, oh she went back to the village with Colette and this guy Kratos who showed up at the temple earlier they were all going to Colette's house."

"I see, very well then. The three of you should head on back to the village. I'm staying here for a little while longer to examine the temple."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" I asked her, still concerned about her safety.

"I'll be perfectly fine you three head on back to Iselia," she said.

"Alright if you say so, let's go guys," I said to Lloyd and Genis and we exited the temple. On our way back Genis spoke out.

"So Ichigo do you have it for my sister or something?" Genis asked.

Without word or warning I took Zangetsu in its cloth wrappings and promptly whacked Genis over the head with it. He moaned in his pain, "Next time you say something like that I'll remove the handicap."

"Hey don't dice Genis to bits. Who else am I supposed to copy my homework off of?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know I think that whack may have killed some brain cells Lloyd, maybe I won't be able to do the answers right tonight?" Genis teased. It went on like this for a while until we got back to Iselia. The first place we went was Colette's house.

"Then we shall entrust the protection of the chosen to Kratos and Raine," The three of us heard the mayor say as we entered the house.

"I have no objections," Kratos answered.

"Thank you for your help earlier," Colette said to Kratos.

"Yeah Kratokun is the best," Yachiru shouted from across the room stuffing her face.

"Hey are you guys talking about the Journey of Regeneration?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Phaidra responded.

"Wow! I want to go too! I want to see Colette regenerate the world!" Lloyd said, excited.

"If Raine is going then I'm going to!" Genis declared.

"Do you realize what you'd be getting yourselves into? The battles back at the temple are probably nothing compared to the real journey."

"It's as he says," Kratos backed me up, "You two will only make the journey more difficult."

_You didn't have to put it that strongly, _I thought to myself.

Growling Lloyd exited the house with Genis and me following him. Colette came out as well and over-apologized for what happened inside and then I learned that not only was Colette leaving tomorrow, but today was her 16th Birthday.

"Oh and Yachiru is staying here tonight Ichigo so just so you don't have to worry about her."

"That's fine thanks for letting me know," I said. Colette went back inside. I turned towards Lloyd, "Is it okay if I crash at your place again for the evening?"

"Yeah sure, not a problem," Lloyd affirmed.

"So if you guys are headed out to Lloyd's place, can I go part of the way with you?" he asked.

"Sure but where are you going?" Lloyd wanted to know.

"I'm going to see a friend."

"I didn't know you had friends outside the village besides Ichigo and me," Lloyd responded.

"Does that matter?" Genis asked, avoiding the subject, "Can we stop by my house so I can pick up some stuff?" Genis asked.

"Sure," Lloyd answered.

* * *

After we exited the village, and Noishe and Lloyd reunited again we headed off into the forest. We were getting pretty close to Lloyd's house when all of a sudden Genis stopped in front of the Desian ranch.

"Here's my stop."

"At the Desian Human ranch?" Lloyd questioned, "Doesn't that go against the non-agression treaty?"

"The Desians already attacked the temple!" Genis declared. Lloyd looked to me for support.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go looking for trouble."

"Well I'm going and if something happens to me I'll tell Raine it was your fault," Genis taunted.

"You little snot nosed punk that's blackmail," I growled.

"So are you coming or not?" Genis asked again, this time more sincerly.

"Yeah, yeah sure." I said, Lloyd followed.

We met this woman Marble and I learned something interesting about these things called Exspheres. Lloyd even promised he'd ask Dirk if he could form a Key Crest for Marble. I guess he does know some things considering his grades are worse than Keigo's. Before the conversation could go any farther the Desians called out to Marble and took her to the back. Lloyd and Genis went to get on higher ground for a better look. Since I didn't want anything to happen to them I went with them.

We were watching as Marble was getting whipped by the Desians. Lloyd then declared that Genis should save Marble by attacking the Desians from where we were with magic and Lloyd would act as the decoy. I grabbed their heads with my hands.

"Hold up, there's no way in hell I'm letting you two do that. Genis you run for it, Lloyd act as the decoy. I'll take care of the Desians."

"What are you planning on doing?" Genis asked.

"Yeah Giant Demon Fang won't reach them from here." Lloyd said.

"You leave that to me," I smirked, "both of you back away." I watched as they backed away a few feet, "There's fine," I charged my spiritual pressure, and raised my sword high above my head, "Getsuga Tensho!" I didn't aim for any of the captives for fear of hurting them, I targeted a building in the ranch where several Desians were standing around talking. The Desians attacking Marble after noticing the explosion left her alone and went to see what the hell was going on, seeing that the building I targeted now had a nice big gash in the structure and the Desians I hit went flying a up a good few decameters.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Lloyd asked startled.

"Just shut up and run!" I exclaimed. We ran away from the area. Genis headed towards the village Lloyd headed back the way we came in and I used Shunpo to reach Lloyd's location.

"What the hell was that?" Lloyd asked when he Genis and I met up.

"My greatest technique: Getsuga Tensho."

"WE'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE FOR SURE!" Genis freaked, "LLOYD'S PLAN WAS SUBTLE YOU JUST DESTROYED A CHUNK OF THE RANCH!"

"Hey you're the ones who wanted to save Marble, besides if we had followed Lloyd's plan something may have gone wrong."

"Ichigo has a good point," Lloyd stated.

"Lloyd," Genis whined.

Lloyd continued his explanation, "I'm serious Genis, that Getsuga whatever it was,"

"Getsuga Tensho."

"Yeah that," Lloyd nodded, "The attack was so powerful I don't think the Desians even knew we were there," Lloyd stated, "They were too busy checking the damage to the ranch."

"And the best part is that I managed to hit some explosives so it almost may seem as if something went wrong with their systems."

"O-o-okay," Genis seemed to calm down.

"Anyway we should head back your house Lloyd. That attack took a lot out of me."

"Yeah sure, let's go. See you tomorrow Genis," Lloyd said. Genis waved and left.

* * *

Lloyd and I went to his house and on the way Lloyd decided to talk to me about what happened in more detail. "How did you do that anyway? That was one seriously powerful attack. Do you have an Exsphere? Could you teach me to do that?" Lloyd was throwing out so many questions I had to stop his barrage.

"Whoa okay, one at a time. First Getsuga Tensho is my most powerful technique it gathers all my Mana together and releases it in a high frequency density beam." I said Mana to avoid continuum errors since I figured the laws of Mana here were like the laws of Spirit Energy in my world. "As for your 2nd question I didn't even know what Exspheres were until I came to Iselia. And for your 3rd question no because my sword is the only one that can use Getsuga Tensho."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd was confused, "You mean that the power is in that sword? How do you lift that thing anyway without an Exsphere."

"I'm just in better shape than you I guess," I said, "And let me put it this way my sword is a legendary sword known as Zangetsu and only I can wield it."

"What do you mean only you can wield it?"

"You ever heard things about how the sword chooses its wielder stuff, it's kind of like that."

"I getcha," Lloyd smiled, "You're a pretty cool guy Ichigo. I hope I can be like you someday."

"What the heck are you talkin about?" I asked, "I'm younger than you are."

"Say what, you look and act a few years older than me." Lloyd freaked.

"That's just because I'm taller than you and I know how to be mature." I teased him. "Anyway let's head off to your house."

"Yeah," he agreed.

When we finally got to Lloyd's house it was getting close to sundown. "Hey dad, I'm home," Lloyd announced as we walked in the door, "Oh and Ichigo's staying over again."

"That's fine Lloyd, how are you and Ichigo today?"

"I'm fine," Lloyd said as I put Zangetsu in the corner of the room, "Say dad is there any chance you could make a key crest?"

"Why do you need a key crest all of a sudden?" Dirk asked him. As I sat down at the table and waited for dinner to be served. I didn't pay much attention to Lloyd and his dad talking I was thinking about if I did the right thing today by attacking like that. I know I saved Marble, but I just had a strange ominous feeling that somehow the Desians would figure out what happened.

"_WE'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE FOR SURE! LLOYD'S PLAN WAS SUBTLE YOU JUST DESTROYED A CHUNK OF THE RANCH!"_

I was pulled out of my train of thought when Dirk shouted, "You went to the ranch!"

"I-I'm sorry Lloyd apologized a bunch of stuff happened today and…"

"You didn't let the Desians see your special Exsphere didja?" Dirk asked. Feeling as though dinner wouldn't get started anytime soon I went to grab some stuff from the fridge.

"They didn't even see us." Lloyd said

"What do you mean?" Dirk asked.

"That would be my doing." I said walking back to the table with a plate full of food.

"Oh yeah you should've seen Ichigo he created this big huge gash in the side of the ranch from a distance with this real cool move and…"

Dirk aprubtly shouted, "ICHIGO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU ATTACKED THE RANCH. FOR MARTEL'S SAKE BOY!"

"Dad he did it to save someone, and the Desians never saw us because of the force of the attack, but why is it so important I hide this thing? The mercenary Ichigo and I met wore his right out in the open." Lloyd said.

"Your Exsphere is special." Dirk said, "Ichigo you might want to hear this to." He said, "Especially since you're sort of involved in this now."

I got up and walked over to Dirk and Lloyd. The dwarf then explained the truth to us about what happened to Lloyd's mom.

"It's just like with me," I said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Dirk asked.

_Crap, I can't say a hollow did it, they don't know what a hollow is…I guess I could blame it on the Desians, they are the bad guys I'm assuming, _"My mom was also murdered by Desians, she died protecting me from them."

"She did?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah and I'll never forgive the Desian who killed her either," I said Desian, but I meant hollow. I would never forgive Grand Fisher for what he did to her.

"See, Ichigo understands my position." Lloyd told Dirk. "Now I understand why you attacked the Ranch so violently." he told me.

"It doesn't mean it was a good idea," Dirk said.

"Dirk's right, we can't take revenge for its own sake Lloyd, but I think that I'll go on the journey of regeneration. If completing the journey means stopping more victims like your Mom and my Mom then I'll gladly join it."

"What are you going to do about Yachiru?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll take her with me," I said, "And with any luck I'll convince Kratos and Raine to let you tag along," I glanced towards Dirk, "I'll protect him, count on it." I walked outside. Everyone was already there. "Lemme guess you all heard that just now?" I asked.

"Ichigo honestly from what Genis told me you gave the Desians a clear reason to attack Iselia."

"But the Desians never knew we were there," Lloyd said.

"It doesn't mean they won't retaliate. Even the best laid plans have their flaws," Kratos said.

"Lloyd can we go up to the Terrace and talk?" Colette asked.

"Sure," Lloyd responded. While he and Colette talked I decided that I'd talk to everyone else. I opted to talk to Genis first.

"You little tattle tale," I said to him.

"Raine was asking why I was out of breath and so I had to tell her the truth, she can always tell when I lie," Genis said, "But I'm not mad at you."

"Huh?"

"I know I freaked out earlier, but I think you did enough damage to the ranch for all three of us."

"I guess so," I said. After I finished talking to Genis I noticed Kratos over by Anna's gravestone. "What are you doing over here?" I asked him, "More importantly, where's Yachiru?"

"Still at Frank and Phaidra's, she's asleep," Kratos answered, "You seem quite concerned for her."

"Yeah well she's a friend is all, plus Kenpachi would kill me if anything happened to her." I rubbed the back of my neck thinking about the pain I would be in if something did happen and he found out.

"Is that her father?"

"In a sense, though they're as close to father and daughter as Dirk and Lloyd are father and son."

"I see. As for what I'm doing over here I was wondering about the gravesite."

"Oh yeah, it's Lloyd's Mom."

"Anna, hmm," Kratos thought for a bit, "Has Lloyd mentioned his father at all?"

"Well Dirk's like a father to him, but as for his real dad, I don't know anything."

"I see, that would make sense."

"By the way, I was wondering if I could possibly join up with you and Raine on the journey of regeneration."

"That you'll have to take up with Raine."

On that note I went over to talk to Raine only to get slapped across the face, "Ichigo what were you thinking?" she scolded, I opened my mouth to speak, but she stopped me, "I'll answer for you, you weren't thinking."

"But you know that they never saw us."

"It doesn't matter," Raine said, "Damage of that magnitude on the ranch could have serious repercussions."

"Look my attack hit some explosives demolishing all traces of a blade like gash, not to mention I took out several Desians who were just loitering about." I told her.

"Well, what's past is past, but next time think a little before you act."

"By the way, I was wondering if I could possibly join the journey of regeneration with you guys."

"As much as I believe that you'd be well versed in assisting with the journey, I can't have you expose Yachiru to that kind of danger."

"She'll be fine," I said, "Besides Kenpachi has to be somewhere in Sylvarant right? Once we find him then he can watch after her and she won't be my burden anymore, even though she is pretty capable on her own."

"Yes Genis told me what she did to those Desians," Raine said, "It's like you said before she's capable."

"Well I guess I can come by the village tomorrow and see you guys off at least, I plan on leaving tomorrow afternoon with her to go in search of my friends anyway."

"Well that's entirely your decision, I'm sure Lloyd and Genis will miss you. Lloyd seems to look up to you."

"And yet I'm younger than he is."

Raine chuckled, "You certainly don't act like it."

"Anyway good luck on the journey," I told her.

"Thank you Ichigo, I'm sure it will be a success." By the time we were done talking Colette had come down from the terrace. I went inside to talk to Lloyd.

"Hey," I told him as I got into my bed that I stayed in when I stayed over here, "Listen, tomorrow afternoon Yachiru and I are leaving Iselia."

"Huh, how come?" Lloyd asked.

"I need to find my friends," I said, "We got separated from our large group to take our own roads and paths and so I want to be able to find them and group us back together."

"Will you come back to Iselia?" Lloyd asked.

"If the opportunity presents itself," I said.

"Ok then," Lloyd stared out the window, "I hope you find your friends Ichigo."

"Yeah me too," I said and then, slowly but surely, fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Finally a decent stopping point. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written for anything and I think that this series will or may continue to have chapters of this length. Tales of Symphonia is so fast paced that it's hard to find a decent stopping point in the storyline. Questions Comments, feel free to tell me what you think. Review Subscribe and Fave if you like this. Also for those of you wondering about Yachiru's nicknames: Collie = Colette, Rai-Rai = Raine, Kratokun = Kratos, Shorty = Genis and Red Shirt = Lloyd)**


	3. The News Maniac of the Triet Ruins

**(A/N: I figured I'd expand on this fic a bit since I finally have my brain set in gear for it. I'll get back to my other fics eventually *cough*summer*cough*)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I woke up the next morning, yawned and stretched. Lloyd was already up it seemed from the sight of his empty bed. I headed down the stairs and picked up Zangetsu and headed outside. When I did I noticed that Dirk was outside working.

"Oh Ichigo you're awake," the dwarf turned to face me, "Lloyd, Noishe and Genis already headed out to Iselia you should catch up with them."

"Yeah," I said and used Shunpo to get there quickly.

When I arrived in Iselia I asked around to find out where Lloyd was and was told that he and Genis were in Colette's house.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked as I walked in. No sooner had I done so though that there was an explosion from outside.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"_Ichigo honestly from what Genis told me you gave the Desians a clear reason to attack Iselia"_

"_It doesn't mean they won't retaliate. Even the best laid plans have their flaws."_

I immediately stormed outside to see the village torched. _Damn it, this is my fault! _I gritted my teeth and shouted out loud.

"Huh, hey look there he is there's the kid in the black kimono," A couple of Desians came charging at me I cut each one of them down with a simple swing of Zangetsu. Ichigo, Genis and Yachiru soon caught up to me.

"Ichigo are those…?" Lloyd began to ask looking at the corpses

"Yeah, they're taking retaliation, it's just like Raine said," I said, "Damn Desian bastards." Yachiru crawled onto my head and pointed.

"What is it Yachiru?" Lloyd asked.

"There's a whole bunch of people gathering in front of the town," She said.

I shunpoed in front of the town where the Desians came forward, "Ichigo Kurosaki and Lloyd Irving come forth," the soldiers called for me.

_Huh how do they know my name? If this is just a game they shouldn't know my name, _A thought struck me, _unless someone's working with the ranch that's a member of Soul Society. And that could only be one person._ I stepped out in front of the crowd as Lloyd, Genis and Yachiru gathered around me.

"You Desians have come to attack the village again? I've had enough of this!" Lloyd shouted.

"What are you talking about kid?" A Desian asked.

"He speaks nonsense ignore him," A Desian stepped forward. He had green hair, a bionic eye and a weapon in place of his left arm. "Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans. Lloyd and Ichigo! You humans have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!"

"You violated the treaty too!" Genis declared, "You tried to murder the chosen!"

"Us kill the chosen?" one of the Desians laughed, "I see, _they_ must be after the chosen."

_Huh these Desians aren't the ones we met at the Temple? _I thought to myself

"We need not explain ourselves, The only thing that matters is that both of you have been in contact with host body F192 and you Ichigo Kurosaki attacked the ranch and did quite a lot of damage."

The mayor yelled at me from afar, "You idiot, what were you thinking? You attacked the ranch!"

Forcystus smirked, "We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime."

A strange monster approached us, it was huge.

"Wh-what the heck is that?" Lloyd asked.

"Back away," I said.

"But," Genis protested.

"Hmmm," Forcystus smirked, "Are you preparing that same attack you used to damage the ranch?"

I just smirked and raised my sword above my head, "Surge of power!" I increased my reiatsu level, and then placed both hands on Zangetsu, "Getsuga Tensho!" The attack ripped through the creature like it was tissue paper and the Forcystus got caught in the blast radius as well as a few Desians.

"Human, where does," Forcystus coughed, "Your power come from? Where is your exsphere?"

"I don't have one," I answered.

Forcystus laughed almost ready to pass out, "Hehe you're just like that man."

"What man?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "His name was Zaraki." he passed out.

"No, protect Lord Forcystus!" the Desians shouted and carried Forcystus away.

_I knew it, Kenpachi was the one who tipped them off and who was working for the ranch. Of course I doubt he'll stay there much longer, he'll come looking for me. _I theorized.

"Lloyd it's still breathing," Genis said hunched over the monster.

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked. Yachiru and I followed him over to the creature.

"G-genis," it groaned and then died.

"It can't be…Marble?" Genis sobbed.

"No…why?" I asked,_ Damn bastards. he wanted me to use Getsuga, damn you Forcystus_ "Damn you Forcystus!" I shouted.

After that, retaliation took hold and Lloyd, Genis, Yachiru and I were exiled from Iselia. As we exited the village I decided that I would go with Lloyd and Genis and try to catch up with Raine and Kratos and join them on the journey of regeneration. Kenpachi wouldn't have tipped of Forcystus about me if there wasn't good reason for it, especially if he didn't show up to fight me.

As we trudged along the plain that's exactly who we stumbled into, "Kenny!" Yachiru said gleefully and scrambled up onto his shoulder.

"Hey there Ichigo, Nice to see you," Kenpachi smirked.

"You tipped them off didn't you?" I asked.

Genis and Lloyd seemed surprised, but didn't respond, "It was the role I was assigned, but if we want outta this crazy place we're gonna, or rather you're gonna, have to succeed in completing the journey of regeneration. That Forcystus guy keeps me on a pretty long leash. Let's me do whatever I want so long as I check back in and out of the ranch every now and then, when I saw you on the security camera I made a decision. I decided that I'd get you out of Iselia."

"Idiot I was already headed out this afternoon," I smirked at him

"Ah well, couldn't help the fact that you got caught on camera now could it?" he asked.

"Whatever," I said.

"I'm gonna head back to the ranch. If you guys ever decide to invade, I'll help you out. Later," Kenpachi made to leave, but Lloyd made to attack, but I blocked with his sword.

"Idiot what are you doing?"

"He's the reason Iselia was torched, not to mention he's taking Yachiru with him?" Lloyd shouted.

"Even so he's way outta your league!" I shouted and then lowered his voice, "You heard what he said, we got caught on the security camera, we would've been found out anyway. At least he's doing the smart thing by staying on our side."

"On the bright side, we don't have to worry about Yachiru anymore," Genis said.

"You were looking to get rid of her weren't you, you little shrimp?" I asked Genis.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Whatever," I said, "Come on, we need to head south towards Triet,"

"Yeah," Lloyd and Genis agreed.

* * *

**(Yachiru has left the party)**

* * *

Once we arrived at the town I noticed that there were search parties out for Lloyd, but surprisingly none for me.

"How interesting," I smirked at him, "I'm the one who did the most damage and you're the one with the bounty."

"Hey shut up Ichigo," He shot back. Genis and I chuckled.

When the Desians left the town we went inside. Immediately I noticed spiritual pressure and noticed someone dressed in local clothing crouched over by an imprint of what appeared to be Colette off to the left. "What the…?" I asked myself.

"Come on Lloyd we need to find out where Colette and the others are."

"Right behind you Genis," The two of them ran off.

I sighed, _I guess I'll go talk to him myself._ I walked over to the guy crouched down by the imprint, "Hisagi-san," I called out. He stood up and turned to face me.

"Oh Ichigo, good to see you."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh me, I'm a member of the town watch, I'm also a reporter for the Triet newspaper." He answered.

"Huh, I never knew you to be a news maniac," I scratched my head.

"Huh, didn't you know 9th Division ran the Seireitei newspaper?" he asked.

"I never really paid any attention to that stuff," I said with a sweat drop.

"Ah well it doesn't matter I guess since you know now, but I was looking at this fascinating imprint here of the Chosen one. It's sure to make front page news," he said crouching down and jotting down notes again, "If I could meet the chosen in person I'd have a real scoop."

"Well actually I know the chosen personally, a bunch of friends I met in Iselia and I are looking for them." I said.

"Really?" Hisagi-san's lit up with the flare of Journalism. I brought him up to speed. "I see," he said when I finished, "So Zaraki's working for the Iselia ranch."

"Yeah, speaking of which is there a Desian ranch anywhere near here?" I asked.

"There's one over Northeast from here. They appear to be on the hunt for a wanted criminal by the name of Lloyd Irving," he smiled, "They were really friendly when I asked them for an interview despite being bad guys they seem to love the publicity."

"Probably because of the whole racial bias thing," I told him, "You sort of boosted their ego by you, a human, asking them, half-elves, for an interview in your newspaper."

"So half-elves are biased to humans in this world and vice versa?" he asked.

"It seems that way."

Hisagi pulled out his notepad, "Absolutely fascinating, tell me more."

I sighed in frustration that I had just set him off again when Genis ran up to me, "Ichigo…Lloyd…trouble…"

"Genis what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Lloyd was just captured by the Desians!" he shouted.

"And you weren't?" I asked.

"Hehe, I used fake crying to escape, they let me go cause I carry their blood." He said.

"Carry their blood?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you, Genis and Raine are elves." I said.

"Who's this guy?" Genis asked.

"This is Hisagi Shuhei, another friend of mine." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you Shuhei," Genis extended his hand, "I'm Genis Sage."

Hisagi shook his hand, "Lack of honorifics?" he mouthed to me.

"Seems that way," I mouthed to him. He shrugged.

Genis, Hisagi and I discussed our options of how we were gonna rescue Lloyd. We decided that Genis would take Noishe and go look for Kratos Raine and Colette and Hisagi-san and I would go and bust Lloyd out of jail.

"Right then let's get going then." Hisagi said.

* * *

**(Shuhei has joined the party. Shuhei's artes/techs: Sonic Thrust, Hyapporankan, Shakkaho, Sokatsui, Aqua Laser, Aqua Edge, Ex Skill: Reap: Kazeshini. Artes/techs while Kazeshini is active: Grapple chain (Shuhei throws a scythe of Kazeshini and chains the opponent, Spinning Death (Shuhei throws Kazeshini with the blade spinning to cut down the enemy, Frontal Assault (Shuhei front flips with scythes in hand and then swings horizontally with both scythes), Scorpion Sting (Shuhei charges his spiritual pressure and attacks with a horizontal swing) Title: Reporter "He'll get his story no matter the cost…or the scars.")**

* * *

Hisagi-san and I headed off and reached the ranch he told me about. "So what do we do?" I asked him, "There are two guards and it doesn't look like we'll be able to get in without drawing attention to ourselves."

"Well we could always just screw planning and just go charging right in."

"I like the way you think."

"Wait I was discussing our options!" he shouted out to me, but I had already jumped out in front and prepared to attack, "Getsuga Tensho!" I shouted and took out not only the guards, but also the door. "Let's go," I said. Hisagi sighed and followed me in. The alarm was going off like crazy and we didn't even know where to look for Lloyd.

"Damn, where to look?" I asked as he and I cleaved our way through any Desian troops stupid enough to attack us.

"I've got an idea," Hisagi-san spoke out, "Cover my back."

"Sure thing," I said.

"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudo 58 Kakushitsuijaku!" Hisagi did something with Kido while I attacked and hacked down any and all Desians headed our way. "I found him," Hisagi finally said, "Follow me."

"Right behind you," I said and followed Hisagi to a fancy looking room. Lloyd was there as well as a man with blue hair.

"And just who the hell are you two?" he asked.

"Ichigo, and," Lloyd looked at Hisagi, "I don't recall ever seeing you before."

"I'll introduce you later," I said, "Right now let's get you outta here." Suddenly Botta, who Lloyd and I ran into at the temple, ran into the room along with two Desian soldiers. "You again!" he ignored me.

"Sir we've detected the chosen's group within the facility."

_Good job Genis, _I thought with a smirk on my face.

"Botta I'm leaving, our plans will be ruined if he sees me," the blue haired guy said.

"What of the chosen?" he asked.

"I'll leave that to you." The blue haired guy returned and left. Before I could charge after him Genis, Kratos and Colette entered the area. Each expressed a concern for Lloyd.

"Just get him out of here," I said, "Leave this guy to Hisagi and me." I smirked.

"No," Kratos said, "I'll stay and fight. Genis, Colette get Lloyd to Raine."

"Right," Genis and Colette said together.

"No way, I want to fight," Lloyd protested.

"Lloyd, you were just held prisoner. It's important we get you out of here. Let the real heroes handle this."

Lloyd growled, but exited with Genis and Colette just the same.

"So you three are going to face us, You're going to regret challenging me." The three of us engaged in battle. Kratos fought one Desian soldier and Hisagi fought the other, I went after Botta.

"Leaping faith!" I shouted and attacked him. He put up his sword to block, "You won't get away with trying to kill Colette." I told him.

He smirked, "Stalagmite!" I leapt away before a bunch of rocks rose from the ground to try and impale me.

"Giant Demon Fang!" I shouted and made contact with him, but didn't seem to do much.

"What's the matter Ichigo can't you make a move better than that?" he asked, "I know all about your Getsuga Tensho, or are you too afraid to use that attack indoors?"

"Shut your damn mouth." I said, "You wanna see my Getsuga sorry but I don't the need," I pointed Zangetsu toward the ground, "Grave spike!" I shouted and knocked Botta into the air before I used Leaping Faith and slammed him into the ground.

"Damn, you're strong," he panted, "A mere human that fights with such strength without an Exsphere it's unheard of."

"Ichigo," Kratos called from the other side of the room, "Let's go,"

"You're lucky," I said, "If the priority wasn't to get Lloyd out safely, I'd kill you." I then left with Kratos and Hisagi-san. The three of us met up with Raine, Genis, Colette and Lloyd outside the base.

"Is everyone unhurt?" Raine asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I understand from Genis that you found Kenpachi and Yachiru's with him." She said.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I see, that's good," Raine said.

"Hey Ichigo who's this guy?" Lloyd asked of Hisagi.

"I'm not deaf," Hisagi scowled, "The name's Shuhei Hisagi. I'm a reporter and I'm a member of that Ichigo's large travel group."

_It's a weak excuse, but we'll run with it for as long as we can, _I thought.

"We should head back to the inn before it gets dark," I said, "We need to bring each other up to speed about what's been going on."

"Agreed," Kratos said.

* * *

Once everyone seemed to be on the same page and while everyone rested, Hisagi and I sat on the roof and talked together.

"So this is one wacked out game Urahara sent us into."

"You can say that again, but I've ceased treating it like a game."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone in Sylvarant is suffering and this world seems so real for just being something virtual."

"Almost like it's another world."

"So I've stopped treating it like a game and started treating it like it's a new world with new experiences and new adventures."

"Interesting philosophy."

"Thanks," he responded and after a brief pause said, "I take it you're going to go on the journey of regeneration."

I nodded, "You gonna come with us?" I asked him.

"I'll go with you guys to the Triet Ruins, but afterwards we'll need to part ways." He said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Like I said, I've ceased treating this world like a game, I'm a member of the Triet Newspaper and that's what I'm going to do until Urahara gets us out of here. If you want to play this so called game until the end that's entirely your decision."

"Fair enough," I said getting up, "I'm sure Raine and the others will appreciate the help."

"Oh yeah about Raine," he said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Do you have some sort of crush on her?" Hisagi asked. I decked him in the face.

"What? No!" I freaked.

"You're blushing you like her." Hisagi pointed.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Our arguing broke out into a fight and the two of us tumbled off the roof and landed on the ground with the two of us choking each other.

"Shuhei, Ichigo what in the world are you two doing?" Kratos asked.

"Huh, oh nothing, just having a friendly argument," I said grinning stupidly and rubbing the back of my neck.

"If a friendly argument includes physical abuse of each other then the definition of the word friendly must've changed drastically from my understanding."

"Kratos," Shuhei said standing up.

"Yes Shuhei," he said.

"You were with Colette when that happened right?" Hisagi pointed towards the imprint of Colette on the far side of the town.

"Yes why?" Kratos asked.

In a flash Hisagi had a notepad and pencil ready, "Could I get a few words for the paper?" he asked. I face palmed and growled at his obsessive behavior.

"Not tonight, I'm rather tired," Kratos answered, "Tomororw though I'll answer any questions you may have," Kratos let out a soft smirk, the first time I'd ever seen him show such an expression, "In fact maybe you could get a word from Raine and the Chosen herself. I think that would help the paper don't you think?" he asked.

"Yes of course how foolish of me," Shuhei thought and shook Kratos' hand, "Kratos you're a genius."

"Please you praise me too highly," Kratos said and then turned towards the inn, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some rest."

"Good night," I told him. The door shut. I yawned suddenly, "I'm gonna pack it too." I stretched.

"Right see you tomorrow then Ichigo," Hisagi said walking off to wherever it was he stayed.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," I said. I walked into the inn to where Colette and I were sharing a room, curled up into my bed and went to sleep.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: I'd write more for you guys, but I need to get some lunch and work on my other fanfiction Hero no More, which is extremely awesome, I recommend. *clears throat* Anyway so Yachiru leaves the party and Hisagi decides to join for a period of time. And if you people feel like I'm dead set on putting Ichigo and Raine together, I'm not, it's just too easy to make fun of and poke at. However, if you want to see them become a couple let me know. If you have any other questions and comments don't hesitate to say so. Please also Review, Subscribe and Fave if you like this. See you all next time).**


	4. Growing Curiosity, Supreme Aprehension

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I needed to talk to my co-author, Xeonico to help me with the chapter, as per usual. If you like my work, I suggest you check out his stuff to. Anyways, read on.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I had just barely settled down when I heard a noise that sounded like a window opening. I opened one eye to see a shadowy figure attempt to slink into the room and made for where Colette was. Instinctively I grabbed Zangetsu and charged at the person and shouted "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Frightened the intruder ran towards the window and leapt out, it was pitch black outside so I didn't get a good glimpse of them, unfortunately my shouting woke everyone in the group up.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Kratos asked as he and the others emerged into the room.

"Some idiot broke into the room and made to attack Colette. Some form of assassin I think."

"Did you get a good look at them? If so we can report this to the town watch and have search parties set up," Raine stated.

"Sorry," I apologized rubbing the back of my neck, "It was so dark out I didn't get a chance to get a good look at the person. All I saw was a shadow."

"Colette are you okay?" Lloyd asked her.

"I'm fine, sorry to trouble you all," she apologized.

"Stop apologizing you dork. This wasn't your fault," Lloyd told her.

"Yeah, If anyone should apologize it should be me for waking everyone up," I said.

"No, you were right to shout. If you hadn't frightened away the attacker having us on hand would've been beneficial had there been a conflict," Kratos told me.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to bed," Genis said and walked out of the room.

"I think it's best we all do the same. We'll need our energy for the morning." Raine affirmed and she and Kratos walked out of the room.

"Thanks Ichigo," Lloyd said before leaving.

"For what?" I asked.

"For protecting Colette from that assassin," he said.

"No need to thank me, just looking out for my friends."

"Anyways good night," he said and walked out.

"Night," I said and got back into bed to go back to sleep.

* * *

**The Next morning**

We all got up, had breakfast and then meant Hisagi-san out in the town square. He had a caravan with him.

"Morning everyone," he waved.

"Where'd you get a caravan?" I asked.

"It's company owned, I was allowed to borrow it since I'd be joining up with Chosen, so long as I have a journalized scoop by the time I get back."

"Cool we get to ride in a Caravan," Lloyd exclaimed.

"This'll be so much fun," Colette smiled clapping her hands together.

"The company is perfectly all right with this?" Raine asked.

"Yup, it's no charge on your end or mine, now hop in," Hisagi-san encouraged. Everyone climbed in and Hisagi set the oxen in a direction of the Ruins. "Come on you guys get moving," he said cracking the reigns.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

"Hey Shuhei can I steer for a bit?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," he said handing me the reins, "Just don't crash."

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

As I sat in the caravan mentally preparing I could hear Hisagi-san's voice in the area. I opened my eyes, "What are you doing back here?" I asked.

"Oh, I let Lloyd steer, so I'm asking Raine, Kratos and Colette questions about what happened over by the market."

"You let Lloyd drive the caravan, are you sure that's a good idea?" Genis asked.

"Oh c'mon what's the worst he can—"

"Shuhei!"

_Aw hell, what is that idiot doing?_

* * *

**Shuhei's pov**

I ran towards the front of the caravan as Lloyd seemed to have not be able to control the oxen which were, for some reason running at top speed.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked.

"I don't know all of a sudden they just started taking off!" he shouted.

"Did you pull on the reins tightly?" I asked.

"Oops,"

"Lloyd!" I could only look as we were on a crash course right into a rock formation. " I grabbed the reins from Lloyd and yanked upwards as opposed to straight as Lloyd would've had to done and brought the caravan to a halt.

Ichigo came rushing out and proceeded to shout at Lloyd, "Damn it what the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry, I guess I can't steer as well as I thought."

"Ya think?" Ichigo shot back.

"Well we're here at least," Lloyd sweated.

"Honestly Lloyd I'm going to remind you of this when you apply for a boating license or something similar," Genis said.

"Wow that was fun," Colette jumped out of the caravan.

"Easy there Raine," Kratos said helping her out of the caravan.

"Oooh, my head's spinning," She groaned.

"Sorry Professor Sage," Lloyd apologized.

"You gonna be okay?" Ichigo asked her.

"I'll be fine in a matter of minutes," she said, "If we could just rest here for a couple of minutes…"

"Not a problem," I said, "I gotta get Millie and Dixie's water dishes out anyways so you guys rest while I get these two their rations."

* * *

**One preparation later**

**Ichigo's pov**

We all trudged forward towards the ruins only to be attacked by monsters, however they were no match for us, myself especially.

After they ran off Colette walked up to the pedestal near the giant stone slab and said, "Say is this the seal? It has my family's crest on it."

From out of nowhere Raine suddenly shouted, "Fantastic! Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!" she began hunching over the slab on the ground, she was really starting to freak me out, as she began to chuckle to herself and then said, "It's just as I thought!" she rubbed her hand over the stone, "This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!"

"What the heck got into her?" I asked.

"Is she always like this?" Kratos asked Genis, but the kid didn't respond.

"Is she?" Lloyd asked, curious to know as well.

Genis sighed, "And I've been trying so hard to hide it too."

"Fascinating!" Our heads whirled around to see Hisagi-san with a pad of paper and a pencil out, "This is the perfect scoop for a story, Genis you have to tell me everything you know about your sister when she's in this state."

"Does he get like this often?" Lloyd asked me.

"Only when it comes to the newspaper," I said.

"Oh great, not another one, one maniac was bad enough," Genis groaned.

* * *

**(Shuhei gained the title "News Mania" "Always keep a pen and paper on hand, ask lots of questions and take lot of pictures…especially the hard to get ones")**

* * *

Suddenly Raine stopped fantasizing over the Ruins and said, "Hmm, this depression reads Oracle stone," she turned towards Colette, "Colette placed your hand here that should reveal the entrance."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it," Raine said enthusiastically.

"This is good stuff, good stuff," Hisagi-san was saying, jotting stuff down in his notepad. I just sighed.

Colette placed her hand on the stone and the slab slid backwards revealing the entrance. Everyone, but Raine, Kratos and me seemed surprised, well Hisagi-san was more so becoming giddier by the second because of the "gold mine of information" he was getting for the paper. We entered down into the temple and walked down the long hallway until we were met at a large gate.

"Does Colette have to do something to open the gate?" I asked.

"No we have to force it open," Kratos said.

"Great not a problem then," I said with smirk "Everyone stand back," I raised Zangetsu above my head, "Getsuga Tensho!" Everyone, save Hisagi appeared to be in awe at witnessing my attack.

"Hey how come you're not writing anything down?" Genis asked Hisagi-san.

"I've seen that technique of Ichigo's plenty of times it's old news to me."

"Oh you two have met before?" Raine questioned.

"Yeah, my group has passed through Triet plenty of times, right Hisagi-san," I said giving off a facial gesture to get him to play along.

"Yeah, and I'm no slouch either in combat so I've been in a situation when Ichigo has used that particular technique."

Once again out of the blue Raine suddenly shouted, "Absolutely fascinating!" everyone turned towards her including me, "Your attack tore right through several layers of reinforced polycarbonate and magically reinforced metals, most of the groups that come here, or so I've read have had to use dozens of attacks before managing to get through. I simply must know how that technique is performed."

"That's the same attack you used on the ranch right?" Lloyd asked.

I nodded.

"What!" Raine's voice was high pitched, "That was this technique, the ranch must've been severly damaged by the blast! This is so fascinating! I simply must know more."

"They'll be plenty of time to explain after we defeat the guardian of the temple," I said with a sweat drop. Raine just looked at Shuhei for an answer.

"What he said."

We entered the room and saw the altar for the Seal of Fire, Colette made to approach, but suddenly a large surge of reiatsu gave off and a large, cat like, fire creature.

"Ah, what is that?" I asked.

"The guardian of the Fire Seal, Ktugatch," Kratos answered.

"He's enormous!" Genis exclaimed.

"Leave this to me," I said, preparing to use another Getsuga, but Kratos stood in front of me.

"Wait," he said, "Your attack may indeed be powerful, but Ktugatch can absorb Mana based attacks quite easily, we'll need to come up with a strategy."

"In that case," Hisagi-san stepped forward, "Perhaps I can be of some use."

"What do you plan to do?" Kratos asked.

"Something I don't particularly like to do in combat, but for this situation I'm going to have to." He unsheathed his Zanpakuto as he did he said, "Reap," and when it was fully drawn said, "Kazeshini." There was a shockwave given off by his reiatsu, everyone in the group went to cover their eyes to prevent dirt from being kicked up into it. When the shockwave calmed down Shuhei was holding a twin pair of reaper scythes hooked onto chains. There was green spiritual power emitting from his body, "I can bind Ktugatch from here with my scythe or," he said spinning one of the chains, "I could easily cut him to pieces."

"Raine!" Genis called out.

"Good thinking," she said, "Sharpness!" A veil seemed to appear over Hisgai's Shikai's blades. "Your attack power should be increased with that spell, use it how you see fit."

"He's coming," Kratos said. Sure enough Ktugatch had waited long enough and was now barreling forward, Hisagi-san sent his Scythe whizzing through the air and, with dead on accuracy straight down Ktugatch's throat, Hisagi-san pulled on the chain to his weapon causing either end of the scythe blade to stick out above and below Ktugatch's throat. Raine covered Colette's eyes to preserve her innocence, which was good because Hisagi then exerted a large amount of force and pulled Ktugatch's head right off his body. Genis nearly threw up at the sight.

"Well," Kratos said, almost completely speechless, "That seems to have worked." Raine uncovered Colette's eyes and let her proceed to the altar. Hisagi-san furiously scribbled in his notepad all throughout Remiel's conversation with Colette. I myself was even amazed when Colette grew angelic wings. Hisagi-san even told her to pose while he sketched her out in his notepad, at least his artistic skills were better than Rukia's…by far.

"He said the next place was across the sea, I guess that means we'll have to catch a boat," Lloyd said.

"Hmm, I wonder if there are any boats sailing right now," Raine pondered.

"There should be a few sailing in Izoold,"Hisagi-sa said.

"Then it's settled we'll head for Izoold," Kratos said.

"Unfortunately as much as I'd like to come with you guys I have my obligations with the Triet Gazette. While it definitely is a damper on my curiosity about all this, if you guys are in the area I'd love to hear about any stories you have to share, it'd make big news I'm sure, in fact I may even have the company give you a small portion of the profit for this scoop if it sells big." Hisagi-san said.

"That's very kind of you Shuhei," Raine said.

"It's no trouble at all," he smirked rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay you two we get it that's enough," Lloyd turned towards Colette and Genis, the former of which was showing off her wings to the latter.

"Okay," they said in unison. With that we head on back to the caravan. We were about to board, but just as we made it within walking distance Colette collapsed.

"Colette!" Lloyd and I shouted simultaneously in worry.

"Ugh, don't worry I'm fine," she said.

"No you're not you're as pale as a sheet," I said.

"We should hurry back to Triet she should see a doctor," Hisagi-san said.

"Wait, it's best not to move her," Kratos spoke out.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"Remiel had said that the angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, it'd be best to let her rest here," Kratos explained.

"I guess so," I said.

"I'm okay. I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble," She apologized.

"Stop apologizing all the time you dork," Lloyd told her, "It's not like you can help it you were suddenly turned into an angel."

"You're right, I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"Anyway let's set up camp before it gets dark," Lloyd said.

"Perfect this'll give me the chance to test out the new camping equipment our company has been using," Hisagi-san said as he began shoveling things out of the back end of the caravan.

* * *

**One camp set up later**

**That Evening**

After we finished setting up camp Raine opted to speak with me.

"Ichigo, may I have a moment?" she asked.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"I've been wondering about the swords that you and Shuhei were wielding around, no rather I should call them weapons, I can't really classify Shuhei's as a sword after what it did to the Guardian of the temple. The weapons you use are more powerful than anything I've ever seen or read about and there's also the fact of what Shuhei said before his weapon transformed, I believe the words were Reap, Kazeshini. I want to know more about them starting with where do they come from? Lloyd told me that you are the only person who can use yours correctly he said that your sword's name was Zangetsu and that only you can wield it. I take it that means that only Shuhei can wield Kazeshini and I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the individuals we run into across Sylvarant that you know also wield these interesting weapons. Sorry, I know I'm rambling a bit, but what I want to know is what are these weapons you and your companions wield? where do they come from and why are they specified to one user?"

_Avoid direct revelation, _I warned myself and then said, "Well you see all my companions and I all went through a special sort of training. Our powers and abilities depend solely on the personality and traits of the individual. As for where our swords come from that would be from after the fruit of our training we can materialize a sword that represents us with mana. After that how we get stronger is depending on how we use these weapons, which we call Zanpakutos. This is a dangerous way of training so I wouldn't suggest trying it so carelessly. As I stated earlier these weapons are like a living part of us so of course only I would be able to wield Zangetsu and Shuhei the only one able to wield Kazeshini.

"I see and how did you and your companions come to the idea to use this method to become stronger as opposed to using Exspheres like the Desians?"

_Just need to keep up these suitable explanations for as long as possible, _"First off we need to know ourselves, our strengths, our weaknesses, and our behavior, then we can train depending on how we examine ourselves. After that we learn how to control the flow of mana through our body and focus it into our strength as a base for our abilities. After that everything else depends on the person training."

"I see and what about the words I hear you shout, Getsuga Tensho, is that some form of activation for your powers or is it a technique you've learned as a result of your training?" she asked.

"Like I said, the training becomes different after the first stage. My technique is made after my mastery of my Zanpakuto." I said.

"I see so it's a technique then, then what about Shuhei, before he used Kazeshini and unleashed what I'll call it's "true form", unless there's a specific type of term for it, he said the word "Reap", before declaring Kazeshini's name and now it's back to being a sword, but I've never heard you call Zangetsu by its name at all and it stays the same way it is, that large cleaver-like Katana along your back."

Despite her crappy drawings it's times like this I wished Rukia was here, she was always better at explaining this kind of stuff, "The term for the released state of the Zanpakuto is called "Shikai" so that you know. And to answer your question about me, I'm a different story from common. Usually the power of the Zanpakuto is released with a command then by shouting out its name, like Hisagi-san's Reap. However with me my power is so great that my sword is always in its shikai state because i can't suppress all of my energy. That's how overwhelming it is."

"Seems to me like your Mana is so unstable that you can't control it all, so most of it flows to Zangetsu thereby resulting in a permanent release. All right, that makes sense. That would explain why your Getsuga Tensho had enough force to knock down that magically enforced door. How very curious." Raine said folding her arms and glancing down at them.

"Are those all of your questions?" I asked.

"For now," Raine said.

_For now? What does she mean by that?_

"Anyway, we should get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She said walking over to her sleeping bag, "Good night Ichigo." She said.

"Good night," I said walking over and bunkering down into mine. And then, slowly, but surely, I fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

After a good night's rest, Hisagi-san loaded up the caravan and drove us back to Triet.

"Oi," I said approaching him as he drove, "Would it cost us anything for you to take us straight to the Ossa trail," I asked.

"I'm surprised you know where that is." He said.

"You shut up, I'm only asking cause Raine had the map out and wanted to know," I said.

"Well I don't have to return the caravan till I get back to Triet," he said, "So it won't cost you a single gald."

"Great thanks Hisagi-san," I said turning to head back inside.

"You worried?" he said. I turned my head, "About Rukia and the others?"

"They can handle themselves," I answered.

"What about your classmate Inoue," he inquired.

"If she's out there we'll find her," I said, "And Inoue will be fine, she's not one to stick her nose into trouble."

"That's exactly why I'm asking aren't you worried?" he asked.

"About what?"

"That some of group might be Desian captives. Or worse, victims. We were all supposed to be one big group, but look what's happened."

"I know what you mean, but if anyone has become a Desian captive, I'll bust them out one by one."

"I thought you might say that and so I'll tell you that unless you have another reason to go to a ranch you should stay away from it."

"Why?"

"You could cause the closest village to be overrun if your attack was unsuccessful. Or worse one of them," he said glancing towards the inside of the caravan, "could get killed."

"If there's a reason we have to head to a ranch it'll most likely be _because _of one of them, most likely Lloyd."

"Yeah he seems like the type to go barging into political estates and maiming its higher officials, kind of like someone else I know," he said glancing at me.

"You shut up. Don't you dare put me in the same boat as him. I'll kick your ass."

Hisagi-san laughed, "Good to know that despite all the adventure you're still you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I guess you've lost track of time, or maybe you were out cold, but it doesn't matter it's been two whole months since we split up Ichigo, so some of us may have changed."

_Two months? But that can't be…are you telling me that two whole months have passed had already passed since we all entered this world, before I found myself in the desert?_

"Go tell the others we have an ETA of 10 minutes on the Ossa Trail and remember no charge, other than my own time, which I'm willing to put in for free."

"Thanks Hisagi-san," I grinned.

"No problem," he said and then added, "Oh and Ichigo."

"What?"

"You'd do right to keep an eye on Professor Sage," he said.

"Would you stop trying to play matchmaker?" I shouted.

"I wasn't referring to that. Get your mind out of the gutter," he reprimanded.

I swallowed, _I hadn't expected that response. _

"Raine is a well respected scholar here in Sylvarant. She's got her own fanclub in Iselia. In fact she was an artifact collector before she became a schoolteacher."

"Right and you all know this because…" I asked leading into an answer.

"A good reporter always gets his answers," he smirked setting his eyes back on the road. I rolled mine.

"Anyway ETA is now eight minutes, you guys should get ready."

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

We all filed out of the caravan at the approaching of the Ossa Trail as we travelled along until a voice, one of which I didn't even vaguely recognize yelled "Stop!" A woman with oddly styled black hair, and even stranger clothes came out into the open area.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman who suddenly appeared in front of us.

"She's not a friend of yours Ichigo," Raine inquired.

"Not that I'm aware of," I said. I took a good look at her, _wait a minute what's this feeling I'm getting. _

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hey! what the hell are you doing?"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I grabbed Zangetsu.

"Ichigo what are you…" Raine began to ask, but I didn't give her time to finish.

"You're the one who attacked Colette the other day," I said, "Aren't you?"

"I see, so you're the guy who shouted at me."

"So you're an enemy."

"Wait," Colette grabbed my arm, "She doesn't seem like a bad person."

"What do you mean? She snuck into our room!" I shouted outright.

The girl laughed, "How ironic that my target is defending me."

I shook Colette off, "An assassin, as I figured."

"W-wait hold on a minute c-can we just wh-wh-whoa!" Colette suddenly stumbled backwards and hit a mine switch, the latch of which the girl was unfortunately standing on.

_I don't know whether to laugh or feel bad for that girl, maybe I should do both, _I thought to myself. While, Lloyd, Colette and Genis assessed this obviously comical situation Raine and Kratos urged that we proceed onward. Everyone kept moving forward, but I knelt down next to the mine shaft.

"Ichigo what's the matter?" Raine asked.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up," I said.

"You're going to go after her?" Kratos questioned.

"If there's an assassin after Colette's life then the threat should be neutralized."

"She'll come after us on her own when we get down to the bottom of the trail there's no need to go after her," Kratos responded.

"And what if she catches us off guard? what then?" I asked.

"You make a good point, but I still find that action to be quite a bit reckless," Kratos warned.

"You know Ichigo though, shoot first ask questions later," Genis threw his hands up in the air.

"Please Ichigo, she didn't seem like a bad person, you should trouble yourself on my account," Colette told me.

"We can always count on you and your Getsuga Tensho if she becomes a threat that needs to be eliminated, but for now I think it best if we leave her to her own devices," Raine suggested.

"Genis," I said, causing him to pick his head up, "You said that a drop from this height wouldn't be fatal right?"

"You're just gonna ignore everything we say and jump down there aren't you?" he asked.

"I'll be careful," I said. Raine opened her mouth to speak, "Don't worry, I'll be back with you guys again before you know it." I said and jumped down the hole. When I landed I could hear angered mumbling. I tried to get a closer listen, but when I did a stone clattered along the ground.

"Who's there?" came a call, it was the girl from earlier. I looked over she appeared to be dressing her wounds. I stepped out into the open. "Oh it's you, come to get your enemy while she's off guard?" she asked getting all defensive.

"I don't take lives without knowing if it's the right thing to do," I said, "If we could talk this out peacefully, I'm sure we could come to some form of arrangement."

"What do you know?" the girl shot back.

"Look you have to be not much older than me. I'd say nineteen, but that's being generous on maturity, so whatever burden you have on you I'm sure I can help you out." For some reason my comment seemed to have affected her, but not in a fashion of anger, was it embarrassment?

"I-I have no need to have dealings with my enemy," she said, "Prepare to die," However just as she came rushing forward a demonic monster with four arms rose from under the ground.

"Who dares to wake me from my slumber?" It asked.

"A sword dancer, I had no idea they still existed," The girl was shaking in her boots.

"No answer, then I guess I'll just have to destroy you both." The demon lunged at the girl I used Shunpo and used Zangetsu to block the hit meant for her.

"You, saved me," the girl was surprised.

"He's out to kill us both, if we work together we can make it out of here alive," I said. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"I-I'm a guardian user I fight with spell cards."

"So can you perform magic spells then?" I inquired.

"Th-there's a woman who recently arrived in my village that's been teaching us a new type of arte, she calls it Kido," The girl affirmed.

"Good, that'll do," I said pushing the thing away, "I'll distract it, use whatever you know and aim for the head."

"But…" she protested.

"If you don't we're dead!" I shouted. I could easily use Bankai and rip this thing in two, but in an abandoned mine like this, my spiritual pressure alone would cause it to collapse.

"O-okay," she agreed. I went toe to toe with the sword dancer, using Shunpo to dodge and Zangetsu to attack, but I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere, even a direct helm splitter down the middle proved to be ineffective, that's why I was counting on this girl to be able to use some form of magic. Thankfully as I fought I could hear her loudly chanting, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31: Shak-ka-hou!" I leapt out of the way as the attack slammed right into the side of the demon's skull and tore out through the other side.

"Nice work," I said returning to the girl's side.

"Thanks," she said as she wiped her brow and then said, "I'll let you and your friends go this time, but if we cross paths again, I will kill the chosen."

"Don't expect me to just sit back idly just cause we took on that thing together," I said looking at the pile of bones.

"Heh, I thought you might say that," she smirked. We just stood there looking at each other.

"Ichigo!" I heard my name being called. _That sounded like Raine._

"Wait you're Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked.

"Huh, yeah, why did someone you know mention me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but…" the girl seemed hesitant to answer, "I…I have to go!"

I made to shout to tell her to wait, but she used a ninja technique to completely vanish. Eventually I caught up with the group. They hadn't gotten far.

"Oh Ichigo are you okay?" Colette asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"What happened to the assassin?" Lloyd asked.

"I couldn't get much out of her, but long story short she left and said that she would let us go for now." I said. _Don't need to let them know that she knows my name._

"Well that's good news I suppose," Raine said.

"Anyway how close are we to Izoold?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"That's it there on the horizon." Kratos pointed.

"It's too bad we didn't ask Shuhei to take us over the Ossa Trail," Lloyd commented, "Then we wouldn't have to walk so much."

"What's the matter Lloyd, afraid of a little exercise?" I joked.

"You're on last one to Izoold is a rotten egg," He said and ran off, I chased after him.

* * *

**Izoold**

Upon arrival in the village I immediately could sense a familiar spiritual pressure, it appeared to be coming from over by the bulletin board, by the village.

"Huh, Ichigo what is it?" Lloyd asked as I approached the bulletin board. Everyone else seemed to follow closely behind me. I walked right up to a girl wearing a pink kimono top and a blue skirt, styled in the same fashion as a Shihakusho. She had dark black hair with part of it tied into a bonnet.

"Hey, excuse me," I said.

"Yes," she turned around, "Oh Kurosaki-san, hello." She waved.

"Another friend of yours?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, guys this is Momo, Momo Hinamori." I said, introducing her given name first since people seemed to talk without honorifics here. "Momo these are my friends and companions, Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Professor Raine Sage and Kratos Aurion."

"No way, you're _the _Professor Sage the renowned scholar," Momo smiled.

"Oh you know about me?" Raine asked.

Momo nodded, "I've read your articles in the Sylvarant Gazzette that sells in Palmacosta."

"What are you doing here Momo? I haven't seen you since our group split up," I said winking giving her the hint to play along.

"Oh I'm an administrator of the Church of Martel Travel Agency," she said showing her membership pass, "I take folks from place to place all across Sylvarant for a price, but I guess I can give you guys a secret friendship discount."

"How about a saving the world discount?" I asked and pointed to Colette

"Oh you're the chosen's group!" Momo gasped, "Oh I couldn't possibly take money from you then. I'll have a boat ready for you guys tomorrow, I'll get the best the travel agency can offer too." She winked, "The chosen deserves to travel in high class."

"Wow thanks Momo," Lloyd praised.

"Don't mention it, any friend of Kurosaki-san's is a friend of mine, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make preparations." Momo walked away, or rather skipped away, humming a happy tune to herself.

"In these dark times, it's nice to see people so full of energy and vitality," Raine stated.

"I hear ya," I said.

"In any case Momo said that the boat should be here tomorrow, in the meantime we should gather supplies for the trip and book a stay at the inn," Kratos said. "I'll go with Genis to get supplies."

"Then I'll go with Raine to book us a room," I volunteered.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Lloyd asked referring to Colette and him.

"I dunno, stay here and enjoy each other's company," I teased.

"I don't mind waiting. We can go sit over by the beach while we wait Lloyd." Colette said.

"Just be careful you two," Raine warned.

Lloyd and Colette looked at Raine with a smile, "We know," they said.

* * *

**One set of preparations later**

Evening settled in pretty darn quickly. The Izoold inn was different from the Triet one. The beds were all in one big room and the services and everything else, showers included, were elsewhere in the building. Regardless, when we all settled down for bed, we positioned Colette as far away from the windows as possible. Kratos took the bed closest to the door out of the six we had reserved. Lloyd took a bed on one side of Colette and I took the other. Raine was across from me, Genis from Colette and Kratos from Lloyd.

"Get a good rest everyone. We have another big day tomorrow," Raine said.

"Yes ma'am," Lloyd, Genis, and Colette answered in unison and put their heads down on their pillows. Raine sat up with her night table light on and cracked open a book to read. Kratos went right out, poor guy had to really be tired. I for one couldn't sleep though. I kept thinking about what Hisagi-san said about my friends possibly being captives, as well as that girl that knew my name. Raine looked over to me.

"You should get your rest Ichigo," she said, lowering her reading glasses, "Just because you're a powerful swordsman doesn't change the fact that you're only sixteen, you should get some rest."

"Yes ma'am," I said and lay down, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

**(Another long chapter, unlike last time, and the person to join the party this time is: Momo! How will her presence affect the party and what other sorts of events await Ichigo and the Chosen's group? Find out on the next chapter of Tales of Bleach. Review, Subscribe and Fave plz).**


	5. Lancer the Desian Captain

**(A/N: So Hisagi has left and Momo arrives, how will this affect the journey? Find out by reading on.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We all woke up the next morning, had breakfast at the inn, and then went down to the docks in order to be greeted by Momo and whatever ship she had dragged from Palmacosta. I thought Momo would bring a high quality ship, I didn't expect her to bring something as large as she did.

"Ahoy, everybody!" She waved from the mast.

"That is one big ship," Lloyd said gazing up at it. Momo suddenly leapt off the ship with a graceful front flip and smiled.

"I told you, only the best for the Chosen of Regeneration, I said I was getting this boat for the chosen and this is what they gave me, pretty neat huh?" Momo said.

"It's nice to know that the citizens of Palmacosta can afford the expense of such a fine seaworthy craft during this time," Kratos stated.

"Well we're going straight back to the harbor which will only take a couple of hours," Momo said, "Come on board." The ramp lowered and extended down for us all to enter the ship. We all got on board and made ourselves comfortable around the ship. While I was lounging around Momo approached me with Kratos and Colette at her side.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Momo said she wants to join us on the journey of regeneration," Colette said.

"The travel agency said I can go with you guys and provide any transportation you may require if I was asked to go along with you."

"And that's precisely why I don't think she should, travel is one thing, but fighting is entirely another, we can't keep an eye on her when there's a fight going on. It's too dangerous," Kratos said.

"And that's why I said you can vouch for my skills right Ichigo?" Momo asked.

"Of course," I looked at Kratos, "She's no slouch in combat her magic arts are amazing." I said.

"Very well, then I won't argue," Kratos sighed putting his hand up.

"Great welcome to the team Momo."

* * *

**Momo has joined the party**

**Momo's Abilities: Hado 31 Shakkaho, Hado 33 Sokatsui, Hado 61 Raikoho, Fire ball, Aqua Edge, Aqua Laser, Eruption, Lightning, Thunder Blade. Ex Skill: Snap Tobiume (Momo can use the following artes while using Tobiume: Sonic Thrust, Demon Fang, Fiery Demon Fang, and Conflagration Blast) Title: "Travel Agent: She'll get you where you need to go no matter the expense or the circumstances"**

* * *

"I'll see you guys later, I need to get the paper work ready for when we dock regarding joining the journey."

"Right, see you later Momo."

* * *

**Palmacosta**

We arrived in Palmacosta without much of a hassle. After docking Momo tied the boat down and we all shuffled off towards the central plaza. We had come in on the western side of the port so we dodged all the shops. Momo wanted us to go straight into Governor General Dorr's office to officially declare our arrival.

"I'm back!" Momo announced walking in the door with us behind her.

"Oh Momo, you're back awfully late." Dorr said.

"What do you mean I brought the Chosen's group just like I said I would." She said.

"Then why weren't you here when they arrived?" Dorr asked.

"What do you mean they're right here behind me?" Momo said.

"What?" Dorr seemed frustrated.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes something's wrong it means that group earlier claiming to be the chosen's group was a fraud."

Momo slammed her hands on the table, it was the first time I had seen her get so mad, "This is an outrage!" she shouted, "I even said that I would be escorting a group of six in my report how many individuals were there?"

"F-four," Dorr squirmed.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, to the travel agency! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"L-look i-if the imposters haven't left the city yet then you can catch them and have them brought here right?" Dorr asked almost afraid to look Momo in the face.

"I suppose so," Momo said calming down almost immediately.

_What is she bipolar or is she on her period? _I asked myself

"Wow, I'm surprised Momo can treat the governor General like that and get away with it," Genis was practically giddy, almost laughing.

"I wonder why that is," Raine commented.

As I turned my attention back to Momo I heard her say, "I don't have time to go out looking for these imposters I need to know what was written in that book. Time is money Governor General."

"My apologies Miss Hinamori I wish I could be of more assistance."

"Gah, you are all so useless in the political office!" Momo stormed out.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

Neil was the one to respond, "Miss Hinamori applied for a position in the Palmacosta Army, she wore a helmet, defeated every single one of our guards using this powerful weapon she wielded."

"We were going to draft her, but the law constitutes, against drafting women into the army," Dorr added on, "However, to avoid racial biasing we ran tests on her."

"Tests, what sort of tests?" Lloyd asked.

"Blood samples we wanted to make sure she wasn't a half-elf or had an elven blood in her at all before excluding her from the army to avoid any suspicion and racial biases, but she was perfectly human; it defied all explanation. We had no choice but to keep her out of the army despite this. Needless to say when she found out about it she stormed into the office, looking less than pleased," Neil explained.

"She demanded to know her denial into the army and so I made a deal with her," Dorr said.

"What sort of deal?" I asked.

"We assigned Hinamori as part of the Church of Martel travel agency, but also placed her as an undercover agent, someone to keep their ear low to the ground gather information and, if possible, use her sorcery or whatever it is she's using to somehow wind up connected to the Desians and then destroy them from the inside out, but so far no luck," Neil finished explaining.

"Momo working as a covert agent? I didn't think she was the type," I said.

"You know her?" Dorr asked.

"Of course I know her. She was a part of a large travel group I belonged to at one point. I haven't seen her in two months." I said.

"I see, and you would be?" Dorr asked.

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo, I see, I know this is selfish of me to ask, but if you can please help Hinamori in the mission I've assigned her, I would appreciate it."

I looked at Lloyd, "Dwarven number two?" I asked.

"Dwarven vow number two," he smirked.

"Yeah, we got her back."

"Thank you, thank all of you; I appreciate the extra hands. I'm sure Miss Hinamori will appreciate help from one of her own friends."

"I know she will. Also we've asked her to come along on the Journey of Regeneration so she'll be with us from now on."

"Good, good that's wonderful news," Dorr said.

"We should get going," Kratos said abruptly.

"Have a wonderful day!" Dorr waved goodbye and we all left. When we got out we saw four kids tied up through the use of Kido and Momo walking around them in a circle slapping Tobiume into one of her hands.

"Let us go lady!"

"Not until you answer me, where is the book of regeneration?" she asked.

"We don't know squat!" one of the kids shouted. Momo smacked him with the tree shaped sword, I made to cover Colette's eyes and Raine gasped in horror.

"Is she always like that Ichigo?" Lloyd asked.

"Not when I've been around her, Momo always seemed like the quiet and innocent type," I said just as uncomfortable with the sadistic situation as he was.

"You think maybe she's on her period or something?" Genis asked. Raine slapped him upside the head for coming up with such a crude explanation.

Sighing, I walked over to Momo, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I caught these guys red handed talking about a book that Dorr gave them."

"Hey buddy tell this crazy lady to leave us alone we didn't do nothing." I counted the group. There were four kids; one of which seemed to be a priestess in training.

"I'll take the interrogation from here Momo," I said, I knelt down in front of the kids, "Hey don't mind my friend, but you guys gotta cooperate with us. Did Dorr give you something special?" I asked.

"Maybe he did maybe he didn't," one of the guys said.

"Oh let it go Jared!" the girl in the mage outfit griped, "The book's in my hat."

"Melissa!" the clumsy oaf looking guy said.

"Oh quiet Christopher it's not like we're getting out of this scot free anyway." I lifted the girl's hat and took the book we needed.

"You can let them go Momo, I got the book."

Momo sighed and let them go they all ran, at fast speeds. I handed her the book.

"What's up with you lately you never used to act like this, least not when I was around, Toshiro told me you were always such a kind sweet individual."

"I…" Momo blushed.

_Oh dear lord don't tell me Genis was right._

"I'm," Momo started getting jittery, "I'm on my period. There I said it." I had a sudden violent urge to bang my head against the nearest wall.

* * *

** Momo gained the title "Raving Bitch" Description: Don't worry she's just on her period.**

* * *

"Anyway, what's in this book?" I asked, "It's all faded and in a different language."

"I don't know, but let's just give it back to Dorr," she said, "I feel bad about yelling at him earlier."

Long story made short we gave the book back to Dorr and made for Hakonesia peak using a caravan granted to us by the travel agency. It was getting dark so we all decided to stop by one of the checkpoints so that Momo could stock up on goods and services. There wasn't enough room for all of us inside the chapel so we decided to camp outside again, especially with the nice warm weather we were having going inside would've been suicide on a world without the technology for air conditioning. Still, curious, I wanted to take a peek inside when I walked in that girl I met back at the Ossa Trail was there.

"…lla will suffer," I seem to have walked in on the end of a sentence, "Please help me save everyone."

"So you do want the world to be saved."

She turned around "Y-you again?" she got all defensive.

"Whoa hold on there, I didn't come in here to fight," I stammered.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she demanded to know, "Is the chosen among you outside?"

"And if she is…" I asked scowling and made to block the doorway out, "You really don't want to fight me." Although I was currently unarmed I could still take this girl on using only my hands and feet. She used spell cards for weapons and firing off magic spells inside a church would be ill advised on her part.

"You sure about that?"

"Listen can't we just talk this out?" I asked her.

"What's there to talk about?"

"You want to kill the chosen, but you're trying to save everyone. It seems kind of silly to me." I said.

"What do you know?" she snapped.

"I never caught your name last time, mind telling me it."

"I'm Sheena, Sheena Fujibayashi, now stand aside!" she declared.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Colette." I said.

"And I won't see my people suffer." She came charging at me and threw a high kick, I blocked with my left and threw a punch but she eloquently back flipped backwards and landed on her feet with one hand on the ground. I leapt into the air and made to come down on top of her with a punch, but she dodged and then made a chop at my right side, but I blocked and with momentum knocked her onto her back. "Ow," she moaned.

_She must've hit her head._

"You're only going to get yourself hurt going up against me, I was a street brawler before I was a wandering swordsman."

"Are you a mercenary?" she asked.

"Far from it, I choose my allies wisely. I don't know what this is about Sheena," I said as she got to her feet, "But I'm pretty sure we can solve this without violence."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." She disappeared using a ninja skill.

"Wait!" I shouted, but she was gone, "Damn it!" Suddenly the door opened, it was Lloyd.

"Oh Ichigo there you are, you're missing it, Momo's about to sing us a campfire song you coming."

_Next time I'll find out what this is about Sheena. _I said, "Yeah I'm coming." I said and walked outside. It was pitch black out, _when the hell did it get pitch black out? _I wondered. Momo had a small guitar in her hand and was strumming on the guitar.

"Oh Ichigo you're just in time," Colette said and yanked my arm to get me to sit down next to her. Lloyd sat on her other side. Momo seemed to have finished getting the tune in her head and began singing

"Summer has come and past, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to past, seven years have gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends." Momo had such a beautiful voice, I never knew she could sing like this, I wonder if Toshiro did, "Summer has come and past, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Ring out the bells again. Like we did when spring began. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends," Everyone seemed to be enjoying Momo's performance she was just as good with the guitar as she was singing, such a talented girl, but then she's had plenty of years to practice, "Summer has come and past, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to past, twenty years have gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Wake me up when September ends. Wake me up when September ends." Momo ended her song with a bit of guitar play and then ended. Colette clapped in amusement, I clapped in awe, Lloyd also clapped most likely for the same reason. Genis and Raine seemed amazed, Kratos just smirked.

"Again, again!" Colette chimed.

"Do I really have to?" Momo complained

"Actually, I've got a song I'd like to sing," I said.

"Oh okay," Momo handed me the guitar, "Go for it."

I took the guitar and strummed a bit "This is a story about a boy and his father. The song is from the father's point of view," I began to string a few bars before singing, "A child arrived just the other day. He came to the world in the usual way, but there were plains to catch and bills to pay. He learned to walk while I was away. And he was talking before I knew it and as he grew he'd say I'm gonna be like you dad, you know I'm gonna be like you. And the Cat's in the cradle with the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. When you're coming home dad I don't know when, but we'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then. My son turned ten just the other day, he said thanks for the ball dad come on let's play he said can you teach me to throw I said not today, I got a lot to do. He said that's okay. And he walked away, but his smile never did and said I'm gonna be like you dad. You know I'm gonna be like you. And the Cat's in the cradle with the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. When you're coming home dad I don't know when, but we'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then." Colette and Momo were already tapping their feet as I moved into the third verse, "Well he came from college just the other day, so much like a man I just to say son I'm proud of you can you sit for a while? He shook his head and he said with a smile what I'd really like dad is to borrow the car keys, see you later can I have them please? And the Cat's in the cradle with the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. When you're coming home son I don't know when, but we'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then. I've long since retired, my son's moved away. I called him up just the other day. I said I'd like to see you if you don't mind. He said I'd love to dad if I could find the time. You see my new job's a hassle and the kids have the flu, but it's sure nice talking to you dad, it's been sure nice talking to you," I slowed down the guitar pace and noticed that Momo was already teary eyed and Colette was balling up the side of Lloyd's sleeve, also teary eyed, "And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me, he'd grown up just like me, my boy was just like me. And the Cat's in the cradle with the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. When you're coming home son I don't know when, but we'll get together then dad. You know we'll have a good time then." Although sniffling Momo applauded as loud as she could and Lloyd, who had also gotten some wet eyes was also clapping. In fact everyone was clapping and had tears in their eyes, save for Kratos, but he was, of all things, smiling and his eyesight seemed to be aimed directly at Lloyd or I could be seeing things, it was dark out after all. I gave Momo back her guitar to put back in the caravan and she packed it away in her caravan. I settled down in my sleeping bag closed my eyes and went to sleep

* * *

**The Next Morning**

We were all just about to get on the road when someone came running up the road on a single horse and wagon. I didn't recognize the person that stepped out, but Momo did. The girl that stepped out seemed distressed.

"Chocolat, Chocolat what's wrong?"

"The-the Desians attacked Palmacosta they're holding mother for execution, Momo, please, help me!"

"Everyone, we're heading back to Palmacosta!" Momo shouted as though dictating what we should be doing. We loaded up into the caravan and made a beeline back for the city

* * *

**Palmacosta**

We arrived on the sight in time for Lloyd to me to launch a surprise attack with a sideways, weakly powered Getsuga Tensho aimed at the noose on Chocolat's mom. Momo got under her immediately and grabbed the woman. She shunpoed back to my side. "Ichigo, I want you, Raine, and Kratos to get Cacao and the other civilians to safety." Momo instructed, "Leave the Desians to Colette, Lloyd, Genis and me."

"You heard the woman," I said.

"I don't like this," Raine vocalized as we did our work, "I don't like this one bit."

* * *

**Momo's pov**

"Who the hell are you?" Magnius shouted.

"I am Momo Hinamori, Palmacosta Government Agent and member of the Church of Martel travel agency," I announced, "I'm taking you down Magnius, for disturbing the peace."

"You think you and a bunch of kids can take me down."

"Sir," a Desian next to him said, "Look, red clothes!"

"I see, so you've got Lloyd Irving with you have you?" things are about to get interesting.

"Forget your little target we have the Chosen of Regeneration on our side Colette Brunel!" I announced.

"The Chosen!" People started aweing and fawning over Colette's assistance which is exactly what I wanted.

"I won't let you get away Magnius, I've waited too long to encounter you. Snap! Tobiume!" I revealed my Zanpakuto.

"I see so you mean business eh girly?" he looked at me, "Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with you right now. Lancer, I leave them to you."

A Desian donned in a garb representing the rank of a captain stepped up to face us. He had a sword sheathed at his left side. _No, I wasn't going to fight some captain instead of Magnius! _"Conflagration Blast!" I launched the attack at Magnius, but Lance blocked with his sword. _Such speed! _

"Anyway, I'll be going now, farewell!" Magnius disappeared.

"Get back here coward!" I shouted.

"Sorry, but I can't let you stand in Lord Magnius' way," Lancer said, his voice seemed familiar for some reason. Besides Lancer there were also seven Desian soldiers.

"Spread out and attack!" I declared, "Lloyd you take Lancer, Genis left flank, Colette right flank, I'll take the middle."

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

So I get to take the boss, lucky me. I unsheathed my swords.

"So you're a twin swordsman that's a new style on me," Lancer said.

"Why are you doing this? What do you Desians hope to gain?" I shouted.

"I don't have to answer to punk kid like you," He said and drew his sword.

"Answer me one thing then, I find it odd that Magnius called you Lancer when you are clearly using a katana to fight."

"That's cause this isn't an ordinary katana," Lancer said.

I got defensive, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Watch, I'll show you," Lancer pointed his sword down at an angle towards the ground, and then placed his hand by the guard, "Roar," he said and moved his hand down the length of the blade transforming it into a club looking kind of sword. I can't describe it, but it looked weird, "Zabimaru!" The blade seemed to shoot out at me as though diverted into sections and it was coming in fast. I blocked with one blade and hacked at it with the other to clear a path, but Lancer's sword swerved to attack me, I had to leap to avoid getting cut. The sword snaked around then dove at me from above, I swung horizontally with both swords and deflected the attack, but instead of swinging at me again Lancer's sword returned to being just a single pieced sword. "Not bad kid, you keep up well, but let's see how you like round two." The blade came charging at me again, I dodged left only for the blade to coil around me and bind me knocking me to the ground.

"Damn this sucks!" I growled.

"Perfect I've got you right where I want you. Now that I've caught you, I can use Zabimaru to cut you to pieces." However, before Lancer could do anything someone cut his sword in half.

_Great the last thing I need to do is be saved by him of all people. _

"I thought the girl had you on crowd control?" Lancer asked Kratos.

Kratos didn't say anything. What he did do was attack Lancer with Sonic Thrust and get the guy right through the stomach causing him to cough up blood. Lancer dropped to his knees as his sword reverted back to a katana.

"Damn it, this isn't over," He scowled and began to fade away in teleportation, "We'll meet again, count on it."

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

After helping everyone reach safety we did a status report with the others. Apparently Lancer was the only one who managed to get away. Lloyd blamed Kratos for interfering and Kratos blamed Lloyd for being inept at swordsmanship. In the end of the argument Lloyd even admitted he was wrong and even asked Kratos to train him to help him get stronger. Kratos humbly obliged to do so later. After this we all went with Momo to talk to Chocolat and Cacao about what happened, getting off the specifics, what it basically came down to was the Desians being thugs again. Chocolat thanked Momo for coming to her aid. Momo told her it was nothing and even sparked Chocolat's faith back in Martel by saying it was the goddess that guided Chocolat to Momo for assistance and allowed us to reach Palmacosta in time. Chocolat seemed content with the answer. She even thanked me personally for helping rescue her mother.

"It was no big deal," I said, "Anyone would've done the same."

"I'm not so sure Ichigo," Raine said, "Not many people would be quick to anger the Desians."

"Ichigo's just like Lloyd he can't stand to see people suffer right Ichigo?" Colette asked.

"Exactly," I said.

* * *

**Ichigo gained the title "Kind Soul" Description: If there's trouble he'll be there to get you out of it no strings attached.**

* * *

"Hey Momo you said you were a Palmacosta Government agent earlier," Genis said, "Didn't Dorr just assign you to the travel agency as a cover up because you couldn't be part of the army."

"I'll explain later," Momo said.

"Good luck on your journey everyone." Chocolat said.

* * *

**Hakonesia Peak**

We finally made it to the peak only for a Palmacosta only for a soldier to come up behind us and call out, "Chosen one, Miss Hinamori!" he called out.

"What is it?" they asked together.

"I carry a message from Dorr, He would like you to temporarily postpone the journey of regeneration.

"What's this about?" Kratos asked.

"A Church of Martel pilgrimage tour guide has been kidnapped by the Desians. In light of this, Dorr has decided that this is the time to gather Palmacosta's forces and launch an attack on the human ranch controlled by Magnius."

"How is that relevant?" Genis asked.

"Let me guess you want our help with the attack?" Momo asked.

"Yes, you see a tour guide was kidnapped just as she was heading across the highlands Dorr wants your help in rescuing her."

"Who's the kidnapped tour guide?" I asked.

"Her name is Chocolat," the soldier responded.

"Ichigo," Momo turned towards me.

"I know," I said.

"We're going to help them right?" Genis asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Then let's get to work," Lloyd said.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen," Raine sighed. The seven of us made great haste for the Palmacosta ranch. I am so glad there is no such thing as speed limits on the open roads here in Sylvarant. When we finally got to the ranch Neil was waiting for us.

"Government Agent Momo thank Martel," he said.

"What's the situation Neil?" she asked.

"All of you come this way."

"What's all this government agent stuff?" Lloyd asked.

"Neil's been having me work undercover for a while now, he has suspected Dorr of having secret dealings with the Desians."

"What?" Most of us were flabbergasted. Raine and Kratos, however, were not.

"It's just as Miss Hinamori says, we don't know why, but it's the truth. That's why I need you all to just go on with the journey and just leave this to her."

"I can't let you make that order Neil," Momo said.

"But Miss Hinamori-"

"You hired me to handle my missions as I see fit, and what I see fit right now is to have Ichigo and his friends help me with the current situation."

"Well we have two options right now," Raine said, "We can charge in and attack or we can go back to Palmacosta and see if Dorr has any information for us, otherwise we could be wandering right into a trap."

"Why go all the way back and go to Dorr? If you need a back way into the fortress allow me."

_That voice, is that who I think it is?_

Suddenly a Desian of captain rank stepped out from the trees.

"Lancer!" Lloyd readied his swords.

"Lancer?" I was confused, this guy sounded an awful lot like…

"Renji!" Momo suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her oddly, "I kept asking myself since I heard your voice back in Palmacosta why it sounded so familiar."

"What? Renji is that really you?"

"Of course it's me," the Desian in front of us removed his helmet revealing one Renji Abarai, "Who else would it be?"

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing working for the Desians?" I shouted.

"Same as Momo here it seems, working undercover."

"But Renji you're not…" Momo started to say.

Renji cut her off, "I'll explain later, right now let's focus on the task at hand there are two objectives right now and there are eight of us present. We can split up into two teams of four and each team should take an objective."

"Ichigo who is this?" Raine wanted to know.

"His name is Renji Abarai, he's a good friend of mine, we can trust him, although I hope he realizes he owes me a big explanation later," I said.

"Don't worry I'll explain my actions later, but right now let's get this done."

"Right," I agreed.

"So it's settled we'll split up into two teams of four," Kratos said.

"I'm going to take out Magnius, no question about it," Renji said.

"I'll do the same I've wanted to give him a piece of my mind," I said.

"I'll go along too," Momo said, "Take down Magnius and the Palmcosta Desian ranch was the reason I was hired as an agent."

"I'll go with Kratos and my sister to handle Dorr," Genis said.

"What are you two going to do?" I asked Lloyd and Colette.

"Colette you should go with Kratos and the professor you'll be in less danger that way." Lloyd said.

"I understand," Colette said.

"Right then let's move out." Renji said.

* * *

**Momo gained the title "Government Agent" Description: "I have a license to kill…but I don't want to hurt anyone too bad"**

**Renji joined the party**

**Renji's abilities: Demon Fang, Fierce Demon Fang, Beast, Punishment. Ex Skill: Roar Zabimaru. (Allows Renji the following Artes while active: Hookshot (Zabimaru extends in a straight line, sometimes steals items) Rebound shot (A shot is fired at the ground and then rebounds up wards towards the sky), Broken Baboon Fang (Can only be used when Renji is in critical health) Bankai (Sends Renji into Bankai mode, can only be used while in overlimit. Abilities while using Bankai: Twisting Destruction (Zabimaru spirals towards the enemy), Giant Chomp (Zabimaru bites at the enemy), Mystic Arte: Hikotsu Taiho. Title: Lancer, Description: It was his code name as a Desian Captain, used to conceal his true identity from his friends.**

* * *

Momo, Lloyd and I followed Renji over to a small area off to the left of the main gate, Renji put in some passcode and then swiped a card. "Passcode accepted: Welcome back Captain Lancer." The computer read and the gate opened.

"Let's go," he said, "And let's try to keep a low profile, if Magnius finds out too soon that I'm a traitor then things could go bad for us."

"Wait, why don't we pretend to be your prisoners for a while?" I suggested, "Just put your helmet back on."

"Sounds like a plan," Renji said and put his helmet back on "Let's go."

* * *

**Sylvarant Highlands**

**Raine's pov**

As Kratos drove the caravan I could only think about Ichigo and Lloyd, I really hoped they would be alright.

"Quit worrying sis. Ichigo and Lloyd will be fine," Genis told me.

"Yes you're right," I said relaxing, "They're both really something aren't they?"

"Uh huh," he nodded.

_Good luck you two, _I said gazing back at the ranch, _Come back to us safely._

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Okay it is way late and I am so not in the mood to do two freaking battle scenes so you guys will just have to bear with this for the time being. Renji joins the party after revealing to have been posing as a Desian Captain and Momo officially joins the journey of regeneration, but will she stay? And what excuse could Renji have for having been a part of the Desians? Songs used in this chapter were Wake me up When September Ends by Green Day and Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin. Review Subscribe and Fave, see you all next time).**


	6. The Archer of Asgard

**(A/N: With some wonderful encouragement from a fan I have decided to write this next chapter, and thanks to Xeonico for his contributions to the series).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Raine's pov**

We were on our way back to Palmacosta to see what Dorr had in store for us. Kratos was driving the caravan and I was calculating a plan of interrogation. Colette kept making glances out of the back of the caravan every now and then.

"Lloyd and the others will be fine, you needn't worry about them. Ichigo's with him rest assured they should be safe," I said.

"You're sure quick to place your faith in a kid younger than Lloyd Raine," Genis said to me.

"Age is merely a number we've all borne witness to Ichigo's strength rest assured he'll be fine," I said.

"Then why do you treat him like his age all the time?" Genis asked.

"His power does not change the fact that he is still a teenager, and therefore the rest and functions of one should be regulated to him as such, the same for Lloyd," I said, more than wishing to have the subject dropped.

"Professor Sage do you like Ichigo?" Colette asked.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked back.

"Well you two are always talking to each other and so I thought…" she started rambling.

"You have the wrong idea," I said calmly, "Ichigo is a valuable reservoir of information regarding the powers of him and his companions, so I am merely curious."

"You'd better make sure that reservoir doesn't dry up," Genis remarked.

"We're approaching Palmacosta, everyone get ready," Kratos said from the front of the caravan. The conversation died away and the four of us got out of the caravan and made to Dorr's manor. Although when we arrived there was no one there.

"I hear voices from down below," Colette said.

"Everyone be on your guard," Kratos cautioned. I did so more than usual. Ichigo and Lloyd were two of our strongest companions. If there was a battle to be had I wasn't sure if Kratos alone would be able to handle the front lines.

When we got downstairs Dorr was surprised to see us and demanded to know where Neil was.

"I'm afraid Neil's not here," I said.

"So Neil betrayed me." Dorr scoffed.

"Neil never had your back to begin with, Miss Hinamori was hired by him behind your back to investigate this supposed alliance you seem to have with the Desians. As we speak the rest of our group is dealing with Magnius, so whatever you know cough it up," Kratos explained.

"Mr. Dorr what's wrong with your wife has she been taken hostage?" Colette asked.

"Don't make me laugh if you want to see my wife, she's right here," Dorr revealed a creature to be inside the cage to his left.

Genis screamed, "What's that monster?"

"She's crying, she's crying out in pain, please don't call her a monster," Colette told him.

"So then…" I began to say.

"Yes this is what's become of my wife Clara," Dorr finished.

"So that's why you told everyone she passed away," I said, understanding. Dorr explained about how his father stood defiantly against the Desians and was killed and Clara was turned into a monster.

"But that means you're betraying the people of the city!" Genis said shocked.

"What do I care? We'll never escape the grip of the Desians!" Dorr snapped.

"Not if the Chosen succeeds," Kratos said.

"The chosen's journey is not absolute, the last one ended in failure!" Dorr shot back. The argument began escalating until Colette offered for us to go get the medicine from the facility.

"You would forgive me for what I've done?" Dorr asked. Colette explained to him about how while the people of the city may not forgive him that Martel would. I humbly agreed, but Kilia suddenly stabbed Dorr in the back. She then revealed herself to actually be some form of demon serving under the name of a person named Pronyma and then engaged us in combat. Kratos rushed in to attack her immediately. I took up the rear flank by casting sharpness on his sword.

"Super Sonic Thrust!" he shouted dealing a decent amount of damage to the creature. Colette used her new angel ability on the creature creating even more damage and Genis attacked with Fire ball. The creature grew spine like protrusions from its back and attacked Kratos.

"Barrier!" I shouted casting a shield around him. Kratos retaliated with Fierce Demon Fang and ended the confrontation. Kilia released Clara from her cage before dying and Colette managed to prevent Clara from attacking us. Colette asked me to save Dorr, but my healing arts were ineffective. I cursed myself for not being able to heal Dorr. Dorr left us with a dying request for us to save Chocolat and to save Clara.

_I really hope things go better on your end Ichigo._

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Ichigo's pov**

My plan to use Renji's status worked to get us pretty deep into the ranch and even got Neil to the captives with no problems. Unfortunately in order to save Chocolat from being attacked by Desians we had to blow our cover.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted and hacked one of the Desians in half and used Zabimaru to shackle the other to which Momo used to Tobiume to kill.

"Momo! Ichigo! Lloyd!" Chocolat was happy to see us.

"Captain Lancer, what's going on what are you doing?" the Desians asked.

Renji removed his helmet and chucked it at them as well as the rest of his armor, leaving just the t-shirt, pants, and boots of the Desian captain uniform on, "Showing my true colors." He said, "I was never truly on your side to begin with. You guys have two options right now, I can either beat the snot out of you or you can go and tell Magnius that he's about to have to unwanted company.

"You traitor!" The Desians shouted rushing at Renji.

Lloyd jumped in front of Renji and shouted "Beast!" and knocked them back before I used Giant Demon Fang to finish them off.

"The control room is this way," Chocolat said showing us a teleporter.

"I'm surprised how little you know your way around this place," I said to Renji.

"Shut up!" he said as we entered the teleporter.

"So this is the control room." Lloyd said as we entered the room we emerged into.

"So the Forsaken Chosen's devout followers have arrived at last have they?"

"You got it all mixed up Magnius you're the one who's forsaken," Lloyd said.

"We're taking you out," I said pointing with Zangetsu. Suddenly we were surrounded by Desians.

"You really think that's gonna hold us Magnius?" Renji asked.

"True a small task force isn't something that someone of your rank can hold to Lancer, no Renji Abarai, but I hold all the cards including the lives of those inferior beings trying to escape," Magnius said showing us a projector of exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh no they're trapped," Momo said.

"Hahaha, a wasted effort, everything you've done is meaningless," Magnius scoffed.

"How so? We can still rescue the captives once you're a corpse," I declared.

"Big talk from someone whose actions helped cause the disaster in Iselia," Magnius grinned.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"I know how about I recreate that scenario I'll remove their exspheres and transform them all into monsters just like that woman you killed. Just like Marble!" Magnius said and laughed.

"Marble, you don't mean…" Chocolat said frightened.

"Oh, but I do my little Chocolat dear old Granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch where she was killed by Ichigo. I heard she met a pitiful end."

Lloyd defended me, "Wait it's not like that! We tried to save her! But the Desians turned Marble into a monster and…"

"And Ichigo killed her and without a 2nd thought to save you and your little friend so I heard." Magnius said.

Chocolat began backing away towards the Desians.

"Chocolat!" I shouted.

"Leave me alone, I refuse to be saved by my Grandmother's murderer. I'd rather die!"

"But…" My stomach sank.

"Chocolat don't do this, you can still trust me can't you?" Momo asked. Chocolat didn't respond, "Chocolat," still no response, "Chocolat answer me!" Momo demanded.

"You, you're even worse, you're cooperating with him, what's worse a Desian captain is your friend and was responsible for derailing my caravan!" she shouted.

"That was…" Renji made to defend himself.

"I've heard enough," Chocolat left with the Desians.

"Damn you! Bastard!" I shouted "Getsuga Tensho!" I attacked Magnius.

"Hell hound!" Magnius' attack collided with my own and managed to give him enough time to dodge. "I've heard of that attack of yours Ichigo, it's the attack you used to damage the Desian Ranch in Iselia. It's called Getsuga Tensho. It draws Mana from within you and then unleashes it in a show of force. Quite a powerful technique, but it won't be enough to defeat me."

"Maybe that won't," Renji said, "but this will. Baaaankai!" The head of Renji's Bankai broke through the roof of the room showing it to be outside the ranch. "Hihio Zabimaru." Lloyd was in awe.

"Wh-what is…" Magnius was speechless.

"You remember me telling you how I had a powerful hidden ability. Well this is it, my greatest weapon. Hihio Zabimaru, my Bankai."

"Ban," Magnius swallowed, "kai?"

"Now Roar, Zabimaru!" The head tore down towards Magnius and chomped down on him swallowing him down the gullet of its interdimensional space. Renji then used Zabimaru to tear through the remaining Desians and returned Zabimaru to its original state.

"That was awesome Renji!" Lloyd praised, I gave Lloyd a signal to know that we needed to keep serious for the time being

"Renji what can you do about this facility?" Momo asked him.

"Well first," Renji said reaching for the controls, "I'm going to open the doors and get the captives to safety and afterwards I'm going to set this facility to self-destruct."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Lloyd asked.

"No, it's necessary it'll keep the Desians from attacking Palmacosta anytime soon. You can't run a ranch that's in ruins," I said.

"Precisely," Renji agreed.

* * *

**Raine's pov**

We brought the caravan back to the ranch only to see the whole thing explode, but everyone appeared to be safe. Ichigo, Lloyd and Momo appeared to be all right and Ichigo's friend, Renji, had taken off his uniform except for the bare minimum of his outfit. Ichigo brought me up to speed on the situation while Colette and Genis reunited with Lloyd. After the situation calmed down the next order of business would be taking care of the Desian prisoners.

"Leave that to me," Momo said, "I'll get this Dirk person from Iselia or whatever materials Palmacosta would require from him and keep the captives safe from harming themselves or others."

"Does that mean you're leaving us?" Genis asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and then picked up her head, "But if you're ever in the area after the operation is complete I'd be happy to join up with you guys again and I wish you the best of luck." She smiled.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked Renji.

"Well Magnius is dead and so are the men I used to lead, I could strike off on my own, but I'd like to join up with you guys if you'll have me," he said.

"Can he join us?" I asked, "I can vouch for him before he gives us an explanation, Renji's a good guy."

"Yeah and he totally smoked Magnius all on his own, I think we can trust him," Lloyd backed me up.

"Very well, but I've got my eye on you Renji, until I decide otherwise." Raine said.

"Yes ma'am," Renji said.

"In any case," Momo said, "Thoda dock isn't far from here. There should be a seal near the Geyser for your journey. Talk to Candy the receptionist, she'll get you the proper transportation to the Isle."

"Great thanks Momo," I said.

"Don't mention, just happy to help," She smiled.

"Well then let's head off," I said.

"I think it's best if we rest at the inn near the dock, we've all had a rough day," Kratos said, "And it'll give our new companion a chance to explain his actions."

"That sounds like a good idea." Raine said.

"Agreed," I said and we shoved off to Thoda Dock.

* * *

**One inn reservation later**

We all sat around in the room we reserved and Renji explained why he had been with the Desians. I had had time during our trek to run by him my story.

"Ever since we broke up and I went off on my own I soon found myself not only without money but also without a place to stay. Around that time I was attacked by Desians, I used Zabimaru to dispose of them and Magnius happened to be around at the time. He and the others declared Zabimaru to be some form of sorcery and Magnius asked that I join him. I figured that as a Desian I could do things behind enemy lines that I couldn't normally," He explained.

"They didn't seem to care that you're human?" Kratos asked.

"They never knew, I told them, lying of course, that I was a half-elf in order to keep my human nature hidden. They didn't even question when Shakkaho went and blew up in my face after I tried to use it on a far off target."

"Shakkaho?" Genis was confused.

"It's a spell. Hinamori and Hisagi san use it too," I said.

"Since only half-elves and elves can use magic they didn't question my blood after seeing the spell even though I flubbed it."

"Okay, that makes sense," Lloyd said.

"Sorry I had to be rough with you guys, but I wanted to hold my position as Captain Lancer, my given codename to hide my identity from you guys," Renji gestured to me, referring to our friends, "Until you decided to invade."

"I had a feeling as much, you were awfully soft with Lloyd during your fight, which is why I left you live," Kratos said.

"Yeah well I'm still healing from where you got me," I said.

"Anyway I think that's enough for us to know to know that we can trust you Renji," Raine said.

"Right then," Renji stood up, "If you'll excuse me, I'm headed to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea, me too," I said standing up.

Renji and I were sharing a room for the evening. Lloyd was with Colette, Genis with Raine and Kratos by himself. Before the two of us conked out I wanted to know the real story from Renji.

"It's not much different from what I told you already other than the fact that I didn't know that the Desians were the enemy until I was drafted," he explained.

"I see," I said.

"By the way, have you found Rukia yet?" Renji asked.

"Not yet," I said, "She'll be fine though, any Desian stupid enough to go after her is bound to get theirs handed to them."

Renji laughed, "True, I'd hate to be the person that meets her in a dark alley. That girl is tough as nails."

"Must be why you like her so much," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh come on you so like her, you're just so scared of Byakuya that you won't admit it."

"Oh like you're one to talk about admitting how you feel," Renji said.

"I swear to God if you bring Raine up I will kill you!" I shouted.

"Oh so you do like her?" Renji asked with a glint in his eye.

"NO," I said outright, "But Genis and Hisagi already gave me a hard time about it so Shut up!"

"Fine, you're no fun you know that."

"Good-night," I said and crawled into bed.

"Whatever, grump ass." Renji said and crawled into bed.

* * *

**The next morning**

We got up the next morning and had breakfast while Raine gave Momo's name to Candy. Thanks to that we managed to get a free ride to the Geyser. Unfortunately the transportation wasn't exactly what we were expecting.

"It's a washtub?" Lloyd and the rest of us had question marks floating above our heads.

"Washtubs eh?" Renji scratched his head.

"Wow this looks like it'll be fun!" Colette clapped her hands.

"I-I'm going to wait here," Raine stammered, "Go on ahead without me."

"What's wrong Raine?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm just not going to get in that thing," she responded.

"It looks like fun," Colette repeated, "Come on let's go!"

"Yeah Raine," Genis grabbed her hand Raine screamed shocking all of us.

"Raine are you afraid of the water?" I asked.

"N-no, I was just about to say, Aaah this looks like fun," she said and hurried into a washtub.

"You know you could always use sky steps and carry her and be a gentleman Ichigo," Renji nudged.

"Shut up Renji," I growled.

"Sky steps?" Raine stepped out of the washtubs and turned toward us both.

"Y-yeah," I said recognizing her to be on the verge of ruin mode, "It's an ability that my friends and I developed that allows us to quite literally walk on air, I could carry you on my back if you want, but it's sort of tiring so if you don't want to…" I said trying to avoid doing so.

"No of course not, you simply must show me!" Raine said. The inflection in her tone indicated she was in Ruin mode again.

I sighed and glared at Renji, "I am so going to get you back for this." I scowled. Renji just snickered. As everyone else got in the washtubs I put Zangetsu over my back and squatted down, "I'm ready when you are." I told Raine.

"Is this technique well tested?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I won't let us drown," I told her, "Even if I screw up, I can use Shunpo to get us the rest of the way."

"Ah yes your speed technique, very well, I trust you Ichigo," Raine said and got on my back. I stood up with a grunt.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" she asked in concern.

"Nah, you're lighter than I expected," I said, "I had to carry a friend of mine you're about as light to carry as she was." I said, remembering that when I had used the word heavy that Nel had attacked my groin. Raine probably weighed a little more than Orihime at the time, but to avoid angering her I wasn't about to say anything.

"I see," Raine said and wrapped her arms around my front.

"I won't drop you," I said, grabbing hold of her legs, and walked over to the edge of the pier. Raine winced holding on to me with her eyes closed. "Raine I'm already off the pier," I told her as I was already a few steps out on the open water.

Raine opened her eyes, "This is amazing this defies all scientific logic, this sky stepping power is amazing. How do you do this?"

"Well I'm probably not one you should be picking up Mana typed abilities from if we run across a friend of mine Uryu Ishida he could show you. The guy's a genius," I said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Raine replied. We were the last ones to reach the dock and I let Raine down on the ground.

"Have a nice trip?" Renji asked. I decked him. "Gah, what was that for?"

"Next time keep your mouth shut, I'm tired of having to explain our abilities and besides I told you I would get you back, consider us even," I glared.

"Jerk," Renji said wiping the blood away from his nose. Colette noticed the seal over on a raised platform, and after releasing it we all went inside the temple. When we got to the area where the guardian was we all prepared to battle it, but Renji seemed to have other plans. "Leave this to me," he said.

"What? Are you nuts?" Genis asked.

"Just trust me on this, this thing doesn't seem all that tough so I think I can deal with it all on my own."

"It's a guardian Renji, I hope you know what you're doing," Kratos warned.

_He does, at least half so anyway. _I said knowing full well that Raine would grill me with questions after this.

Renji held up Zabimaru and shouted "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" As expected Raine was fascinated by this. Renji dislocated his Bankai's segments and jumped back a good distance before having his Bankai tear forward with its mouth wide open. "Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji shouted. His attack completely annihilated the guardian with its blast.

I looked over to Lloyd who seemed rather unimpressed.

"Hey Lloyd how come you're not impressed?" Genis asked, "Kratos rubbing off on you."

"I've seen this before," Lloyd said, "Renji used this to defeat Magnius."

"He did!"

_Damn it Lloyd stop encouraging Raine, _I cursed in my head. As Renji backed away Colette released the second seal and we made to head out. Not surprisingly Colette fell ill again, having released a seal and we were forced to set up camp. As expected Raine opted to speak with me.

"Don't tell me let me guess," I said, "You want to know about the ability Renji used to defeat the guardian don't you?"

Raine nodded, "I guess you can start by telling me what it's called and then explain how it works and how you and your friends accomplish it."

"It's called Bankai," I said, "It's the secret hidden ability of our Zanpakuto. It's rare to have one, because it take ten years to obtain plus the ability to master it."

"So do Momo and Shuhei have Bankai?" Raine asked.

"No they don't, they're not well practiced enough. Renji as well as some of the more fortified members of my group have one."

"What about you?" Raine asked, "You're fifteen so if you were training from the age of five or younger you would have a Bankai correct?"

"I would, and I do have a Bankai, but I didn't gain mine the same way that everyone else who has one does. I underwent special training that allowed me to master Bankai in three days."

"Three days, to reach what should take ten years?" Raine was amazed.

"I'm the only one who obtained Bankai using this method." Urahara wasn't around and it's not like Raine would ever meet him so as far as she knew that was true. "It was extremely dangerous to do so. It was so I could save the life of a friend," I said reminiscing about when I obtained Bankai and fought Byakuya in order to save Rukia.

"As with your Zanpakuto and your Shikai is each Bankai unique to its owner?" Raine asked.

I nodded, "A Bankai is simply a full manifestation and the final release of one's Shikai, it's generally to be used in short bursts, but I've been able to hold mine over a hugely extended period of time, but I don't like using more force than necessary in combat."

"How powerful is your Bankai?" Raine asked.

"If I have to use it, you can make that judgment yourself," I said.

"So how do you and your friends use Bankai?" Raine asked.

"It requires gathering massive amounts of spirit energy taking a pre-usage stance and shouting the word Bankai thereby releasing it. Like our Shikai they all have a name, Renji's is Hihio Zabimaru and mine is Tensa Zangetsu."

"I see," Raine said, "I suppose that's all the questions I have for now."

"Again you say for now. You make it sound like we're going to keep having these conversations," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Maybe if you were a bit more forthcoming with information I would think that you've told me everything that you know."

"Yeah well that'd be Genis' fault, he said not to encourage your Ruin Mania behavior." I said.

"I see," Raine said.

_She's gonna give him hell, I can hear it in her voice._

"Goodnight Ichigo," she smiled.

"Goodnight," I said and went over to my sleeping back, bunkered down and went to sleep

* * *

**The Next Morning**

We all shuffled out back across Thoda Geyser, Renji actually found a more practical use for his Bankai to create a bridge for us to walk across. We all then headed over to Hakonesia peak. Momo had already paid for road passes for us so someone from the travel agency had them for us when we arrived. After crossing over the peak our first stop was in Asgard. Immediately Raine ran towards the Asgard Ruins, however we weren't the first to arrive. Kneeling down in front of the Ruins was one Uryu Ishida, surrounded by three other people.

"So what do you think Mr. Quincy do you think that there's any way to stop the Wind demon?" one of the guys near him asked, the one with red hair.

"Possibly, but without knowing how strong or what type of creature this wind demon is I can't say for certain," I could hear him saying.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked. Everyone turned around to look at our group.

Uryu said nothing he just pushed in his glasses and muttered something underneath his breath with a smirk. I knew that kind of smirk anywhere, it meant that Renji and I were about to be put into some form of stupid situation. Uryu turned towards the others around him, "Linar, Aisha, Harley, just leave everything to me. If I have anything further to discuss with you I'll let you know."

"Thank you so much Mr Ishida." The blue haired guy next to him said.

"How can I ever repay you for helping us?" the blue haired woman asked.

"No thanks are necessary, just glad to help out," Ishida responded. Ishida's friends left. "Kurosaki, Abarai long time no see."

"Who's this?" Raine asked.

"This is Uryu Ishida, I told you about him remember."

"I see so you've got your own group, mind introducing me?" Ishida asked. I introduced the group one by one to Ishida.

Ishida seemed pleased with meeting Raine, "I see, so you're Professor Raine Sage, this must be Fate."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

Ishida filled us in about what was going on.

"I see so that's why you told them to leave everything to you," Raine said.

"Exactly," Ishida said, "If you were to perform the ritual to summon the wind guardian then I could neutralize it with my powers, and if my power alone proved insufficient I could always ask Kurosaki or Abarai for assistance."

"I see do you plan to use your Zanpakuto to do the job?" Raine asked.

"Please," Uryu pushed in his glasses, "Don't lump me into the same training as the rest of the group. While the others were training with swords I undertook Archery and became a Quincy." I knew Ishida wouldn't be stupid enough to blow our cover, but still damn it Ishida!

"I see," Raine said.

We decided it would be best to head to Aisha's place, Uryu's friend, before attempting to awaken the Wind spirit to let her and the rest of Uryu's friends know the situation at hand after which Raine changed into the garb to summon the creature and Uryu stood by with his bow on standby.

"Careful not to shoot Raine," I said.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ishida shot back.

"You think this'll work?" Linar asked.

"I wouldn't doubt Ishida," I said, "His plans have never failed my friends and me before they shouldn't now."

"Oh so you're part of the group Uryu got separated from?" Linar asked, I looked over to Ishida who smirked, that sly devil had used the same excuse I had been using from the get go.

"Yeah I'm Ichigo and this is Renji," I said placing a hand on said Shinigami's shoulders. "How long has Ishida been here?"

"About a month," Harley said, "He came here from the Balacruf Mausoleum having spent some time there and wanted to touch up on some of Asgard's history here. Aisha and I took him in since he didn't have anywhere to stay and he repelled a monster attack on the village that the town watch couldn't with that bow of his. He's pretty something."

"I was the one who suggested we ask Ishida for help. He spent all last week studying up on the ruins and we were here all day looking at the slab," Aisha said, "He's really someone to admire. He's so intelligent."

_Sounds like Aisha's got a bit of a crush on Ishida, _I wonder if he realizes that. However, before I could think on the subject any longer the creature appeared.

"I HAVE COME FOR THE GIRL!" it shouted.

Ishida leapt high into the air and pelted the creature with a barrage of arrows slamming it into the ground. Raine ran off the pedestal, but as she made to step off she tripped. Instinctively I ran up and caught her. Suddenly the wind creature got up and attacked Uryu with its cyclones.

"Ah Uryu!" Harley shouted as Ishida went flying, but Colette caught him.

"So this thing wants to go another round does he?" I asked.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" the demon declared.

"Sorry, but I can't let you by." I said and rose my sword above my head, "Getsuga Tensho!" the attack seemed to tear right toward it and did a good amount of damage to it, but this thing just didn't want to quit. Suddenly a saber shaped weapon went cascading into the creature and completely dissipated it. I saw as Uryu landed on the ground with perfect poise and went over to pick up his projectile.

"I figured as much. The creature's body seemed to completely posed of Mana and so I theorized that Selee Schneider, which absorbs the mana of whatever it cuts, should've been perfect to dispose of it. As it turned out, I was right," Ishida said putting away his weapon.

"That was brilliant Uryu!" Raine praised.

"Seems like you're gaining quite the fanbase," I nudged him, "By the way you're going to want to answer whatever questions she has for you if you know what's good for you." I said and then noticed a stone slab by Uryu's feet. "What's this?"

"Don't know, it must've appeared when that thing disappeared," Ishida said.

"This is the Map of Balacruf," Raine said picking up, "Absolutely marvelous!"

"What is it Miss Sage?" Ishida asked.

"This is an artifact written with ancient Balacruf writing inscribed in it. If translated it might lead us to where the seal of wind is."

"The seal of wind, I see so you are the Chosen's group," Ishida's confused face turned into a smile, "I see that makes sense," he looked over to me, "You always did have a habit of standing in the spotlight Kurosaki."

"You shut up," I told him.

"Any case, Harley has translating materials back at his house, with his help we should be able to decipher what it says."

"Hey before you guys go off and do all this Archeological stuff I just need to make clear of something you are coming with us right Ishida?" I asked.

"I'll go with you guys to the seal of wind to complete my research on the area, but no more. My place is here in Asgard and yours and Abarai's appears to be assisting the Chosen."

"Yeah you were never much of a front line fighter anyway," I joked.

"Anyway," Ishida turned towards Raine, "Let's get going."

"Right," Raine looked at me for a moment.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said and followed off with Uryu. It was getting late so the rest of us decided to check in for the night at the inn.

"You gonna be able to sleep comfortably tonight?" Genis asked me seeing as he and I were now the ones in the same room. Renji was with Kratos and Lloyd was once again with Colette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Not having my sister around isn't going to make you nervous is it?"

"Would you shut up you little twerp?" I shouted, "For the last time I am not in love with Raine!"

"If you say so," Genis said, "But you two seem quite attached to each other."

"She's just using me to gather information about my group and our powers, there's nothing more to it than that. And quit trying to play cupid it's annoying!" I snapped.

"I…sorry." Genis apologized. Suddenly I felt guilty, it sounded like he was depressed.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just Raine and I haven't had an easy life, it's just be us for the most part, Raine raised me herself, and too often I don't see her getting along with most of her peers. I worry for her sometimes and so when I see the two of you together and how much you enjoy each other's company and how happy she seems, I well…I guess I'm jumping to conclusions."

"Well she's a great conversationalist Raine, although the topic is usually about my group and our powers," I said.

"Yeah, I can tell as much," Genis chuckled, "Anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight Genis."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

After we all woke up we got our act together and headed on over to get Raine and Ishida and after they packed up and Raine had some morning coffee we headed on off for the Balacruf Mausoleum.

"Thanks again for helping us Mr Ishida," Colette thanked Ishida.

"It's nothing," he said, "As my pride as a Quincy I see it as part of my duty to help out."

* * *

**Uryu joined the party**

**Uryu's abilities: Burst Shot (a brief flurry of arrows), Selee Schneider, Power Burst Shot (an extended flurry of arrows), Power Shot (A powerful arrow blast), Licht Regen, Mystic Arte: Quincy Pentacle. Title: Quincy, Description: "A title he will always carry with him, no matter where he goes"**

* * *

As we walked along the path to the Balacruf Mausoleum Uryu walked up to me

"What?" I asked.

"You were right, Raine is quite the curious one, she had quite a bit of questions about Quincies."

"Quite a bit, meaning a lot I take it?" I asked.

"I was trying to be polite with her in ear shot, but suit yourself by pointing out the obvious. Still it was nice to be able to answer questions to someone so eagerly interested in my kind."

"I'll bet you and your dad are the last living Quincies so it would only make sense," I said.

"I hear that besides Abarai you've only run into Hisagi-san, Hinamori-san, Captain Zaraki and Yachiru is that correct?" Ishida asked.

"That sounds about right." I said. Ishida's face grew stern.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just that you've almost been all over Sylvarant and there were more of us than you've run into the only places you haven't been to are Luin, Hima and the Asgard Desian Ranch, I find it hard to believe that everyone is waiting for us at one of those three places."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but that's why I want to do more research rather than going on this journey, I feel that somewhere, someway, I may turn up an answer."

"And how would I know if you do turn up an answer?" I asked.

"Simple I go to either Triet or Palmacosta and get Hinamori-san or Hisagi-san to deliver the news to you," Ishida said.

"Sounds like a fair deal," I said.

_I really hope everyone will be all right, _I told myself, _Inoue, Rukia, Chad, please by all right._

* * *

**(A/N: And thus ends the 6****th**** Chapter of Tales of Bleach. This chapter would've been a little longer, but it's starting to get late and I need my sleep, but guaranteed I'll get right on the 7****th**** chapter as soon as I can get some hours to myself. Hope you all enjoyed this fruit of my hard labor and I will see all you wonderful fans later. Review, Subscribe and Fave. DH19 out!)**


	7. Host body O213

**(A/N: Like I promised here's the next chapter of Tales of Bleach. Plenty of Fluff and angst in this chapter, guaranteed).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We made our way through the Balacruf Mausoleum, dodging traps and eliminating monsters, until we made it to the seal room. The enemy was a winged creature and Ishida's Ginrei Kojaku proved to be extremely effective against the creature. We made our way to leave the Mausoleum after Colette received her blessing from the Oracle and we were about to exit when a familiar voice called out to us.

"Stop!"

"Is that…?" Genis asked.

"Oh great her again," Lloyd sighed.

"The day has finally come this ancient ruin shall be your graveyard!" Sheena declared.

"Oh you're here too!" Colette chimed.

"Stay back! Don't move and Don't touch anything!" Sheena shouted.

"Now that we've become friends why do we have to fight?" Colette asked.

"Since when are we," Sheena coughed, "I have no intention of befriending you, Prepare to die!" Sheena rushed forward but Ishida shot at her with an arrow and she dodged.

"I'd prefer if these Ruins weren't damaged by fighting, if you have some sort of bad blood to pick with the members of our group we can take it outside."

"She's the assassin I told you about," Raine said to Ishida. She must've brought him up to speed while they were translating everything the night before.

"I see," Ishida kept his bow trained on Sheena, "I guess I shouldn't hold back my attacks as much if it means safeguarding the Chosen." Ishida proceeded to fire a large flurry of arrows at Sheena, but she summoned some form of creature to take most of the damage for her. Ishida continued to fire burst after burst at Sheena, but she gracefully dodged each volley. Ishida chased her all around the surrounding area until I watched as Sheena tripped and went stumbling.

_Damn it, she'll die for sure!_ I dove after her.

"Ichigo!" Raine shouted in alarm.

Fortunately for me I caught Sheena and Zangetsu deflected Ishida's shots.

"Kurosaki are you nuts?" Ishida asked.

* * *

**Raine's pov**

"Why did Ichigo…?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Is Ichigo all right?" Colette asked.

"He should be fine, but that was stupid of him to do that," Renji stated.

"Well we don't exactly know what went on when Ichigo went down the mine shaft after her, he could've learned something about her that he wants her to stay alive for," Kratos stated.

"But then why wouldn't he tell us?" Lloyd asked.

"If he has the assassin's trust he can learn more about her and possibly end our confrontation with her peacefully." Kratos explained.

"Well she doesn't seem hostile towards him at the moment that girl and Ichigo definitely seem to be on okay terms personally," I said.

"Maybe he likes her," Genis teased.

"Please if there's one thing I know about Ichigo it's that he's a humongous prude, I seriously doubt there's anything going on between him and a girl he hardly knows," Renji said.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"You okay?" I asked Sheena.

"Wh-why did you save me?" she demanded to know as she shoved me away, "I'm your enemy!" She stood leaning forward glaring at me angrily with her fists balled up at her side.

"Are you really?" I asked her, "I heard you in the chapel that you wanted to save everyone, if that's the case why are you trying to kill Colette? She's the chosen of regeneration, she'll save everyone."

"I-I don't think I can trust you with that knowledge," Sheena said, still a little snappy.

"Look I haven't even told the others that you and I met in the chapel, so if there's a secret you have to tell me go right ahead," I told her.

"I-I just can't," she stood up straight looking away in defiance.

"Is there anything you can tell me then?" I asked. Sheena seemed like she was confused. I hoped that with a little small talk I could get her to stop attacking us. She didn't seem like a bad person

"I…I don't know," Sheena seemed on the verge of breaking down into tears, "Gah, forget this, I'm outta here." She disappeared behind a cloud of somke.

"Damn it wait!" I said reaching for her, but she disappeared. Sighing I returned to the group.

"What happened?" Raine asked.

"She seems confused she keeps saying she wants to save everyone, but that doesn't make any sense if she's trying to kill Colette," I said.

"Well there's no sense in worrying about that now, is she gone?" Raine wanted to know

"Yeah and she seemed pretty stressed out too," I said.

"I see, she must have quite a burden on her shoulders," Raine said as if understanding.

"In any case we should get going. You guys should head for Luin to rest and then head for the Tower of Mana that should be the final seal," Ishida stated.

"That sounds like a plan," Raine said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Ishida.

"I'm going to wrap up my studies in Asgard and then head out to see if I can't find any information on this mystery assassin."

"Her name is Sheena," I said. Everyone looked surprised.

"Wh-when did you learn that?" Genis asked.

"When Momo was with us and we all stopped at the House of Salvation I went in the chapel to take a look around and I saw her there. She was praying, she asked for the strength to save everyone."

"Have you learned anything else from her?" Ishida asked, "If I'm going to look into this I need to know as much as I can."

"Other than her name and the fact that she's trying to save everyone there's not much else I can say."

"I see, very well then." Ishida pushed in his glasses and then addressed the whole group, "You can trust me to look into this, I swear to assist in any way I can behind the scenes on my pride as a Quincy."

"Thanks Uryu," Lloyd said.

"No need to thank me," he said, "now let's go."

Unfortunately for us Colette collapsed again and we had to set up camp. We encouraged Uryu to stick around, but he said that he should get his investigation started right away so he stayed for the meal and then bolted.

* * *

**Uryu has left the party**

* * *

After dinner I asked Raine if she had a map of Sylvarant on her.

"Yes. Sure, here," she unfurled the map and I took a look at it.

"You wouldn't happen to have a marker to would you?" I asked. She handed me one. I marked all the places we'd visited thus far on the travel map and noticed that there was really only one major town left: Luin.

"You trying to find out where your friends are?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, I'm extremely worried, I find it kind of hard to believe that all of them could be in Luin."

"Well they don't necessarily have to be in the city some of them may not be living off civilization or they could be part of a travelling caravan; there are several of them out there at this time of year."

"I guess you're right." It didn't do me any good to worry about the what ifs. I'd find them eventually.

"Anyway when we go to Luin tomorrow we'll know for sure, until then you should get some rest."

"Right, thanks Raine," I said.

She chuckled and then said, "Anytime Ichigo, anytime."

* * *

**The next morning**

We trekked off to the direction of Luin only for us to walk into to what looked like the result of a recent storm.

"This is…" Lloyd said startled.

"Horrible!" Colette gasped.

"What happened here?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, let's split up and search," I said.

"No we should stay together," Raine encouraged, "If there are enemies about it'll be less troublesome to have to go scrambling back together once were separated."

"Good point," I surrendered. We walked along the destructed village and I noticed that there were practically no townspeople.

"Man it's like a ghost town around here," Renji said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I said. Suddenly we heard coughing coming from the fountain, to find Sheena completely banged up and heavily injured.

"You," I stared at her.

"Oh it's you guys, if you want to kill me now's your chance I don't have any strength left to fight."

"Gladly," Renji said, but I blocked with Zangetsu.

"Idiot! Did what I say earlier mean nothing?"

"That doesn't change the fact that she's still our enemy, step aside Ichigo," Renji demanded.

"But Renji she's hurt really badly, this isn't right!" Colette whined.

"Colette's right," I said, "Raine can you heal her?" I asked, not letting my guard up on Renji for a second.

"I will, but first I want to know what happened, this could be a trap and her companions could be waiting nearby."

"Not you too Raine," I said feeling betrayed.

Sheena chuckled, blood dribbling from her lip, "You're as devious as you look." She stared at Raine.

"Call me what you like," Raine said coldly.

"Take a look at this city. Everything's in Ruin. I came back here after leaving you guys yesterday only to walk into the middle of it. There's a human ranch north of here. The people of this city had been hiding folks who escaped from the ranch. The Desians found out about it and not only was the city destroyed but every last citizen was taken to the ranch," Sheena said hoarsely.

"You fought back to save them didn't you?" I asked.

"N-no I didn't!" Sheena denied.

Suddenly we heard cries for help and noticed a Pastor being chased by some form of monster.

"It's Clara," Raine stated, "She made it all the way out here."

"Clara?" I asked.

"Magnius implanted a seed into Dorr's wife as a warning for his father's defiant stance," Renji said. I watched as Sheena attempted to save the Pastor with her remaining strength followed by Colette managing to drive Clara away.

"How do you know that?" Kratos asked.

"I learned a lot from being under Magnius about the Desians and Palmacosta, of course there were several files I couldn't have access to, most of which I wasn't even allowed to see the names of," Renji explained.

"I'm guessing she escaped when you guys went to interrogate Dorr," I said to Kratos. He nodded.

"Professor please heal her," Colette pleaded with Raine again to help Sheena.

"Fine, but I swear you're all too softhearted for your own good." Raine said and healed Sheena.

"Wh-why did you save me?" Sheena asked.

"Probably for the same reason you saved that man," Lloyd said.

"Th-thanks," Sheena stuttered and then said, "I know this is a selfish thing to ask but I have a favor to ask of you all."

"A favor?" Lloyd questioned.

"I owe the people of the city for food and lodging. Please, help me save these people. If you do I'll declare a truce between us."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Fine," Lloyd said almost right after me.

"Ichigo, Lloyd are you serious?"

"I agree with Lloyd," Colette said.

"Colette not you too," Raine complained.

"What about you?" Lloyd asked Kratos.

"I see no problem with it."

Raine glared at Genis, "Ah…um…I'm sorry Raine." Raine looked over to Renji who just smilled and rubbed the back of his head with a sweat drop as though silently apologizing.

"Fine, I suppose if you look at it another way it does mean we can keep a close eye on her," Raine gave in.

"Heh, you'd better watch out so you don't lose your head while you sleep," Sheena joked.

* * *

** Sheena has joined the party**

* * *

We all walked together to the Asgard Ranch, Sheena and Renji leading the way since both seemed to know where they were going. Raine talked to me as we walked.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" she asked me.

"She said she would declare a truce, besides if all the people in Luin were taken captive by the ranch it's highly likely that one of my friends could've been taken captive by the Desians."

Raine cracked a mischevious grin. "I see, you were looking for an excuse to invade."

"There's more to it than that," I said, "After talking with Sheena several times she doesn't seem like the type to double cross. If she's going to declare a truce I think that we can trust her to keep her word."

"Fine if you say so I'll try to place my trust I have in you to extend to the trust you seem to have in her," Raine said feeling defeated.

"Thanks Raine," I said.

"There's no need to thank me, I haven't exactly said I approve of this."

"Right," I said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

**Asgard Ranch**

When we got to the ranch security seemed pretty tight.

"It makes sense that the Asgard ranch would tighten its defenses after what happened to the Palmacosta one."

"Hey Renji," Lloyd spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Could you disguise yourself as Lancer again and use the same plan we did last time to get in?" Lloyd asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Raine said, "I still have what's left of your uniform, if the destruction and infiltration of the ranch was as clean as you made it sound than the betrayal of Magnius 'Captain Lancer' may not yet have reached the other ranches."

"Then let's do this," Renji said and re-equipped his full Captain's uniform. Sheena also seemed to have Desian clothing.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"I was planning on sneaking into the ranch myself if you guys didn't decide to help me out," She explained.

"Well this plan should work then let's go," Renji said. Sheena walked behind us and Renji in front.

"C-captain Lancer, you're alive!" the guard said amazed, "We heard that the Desians of the Palmacosta ranch were completely wiped out."

"You're not mistaken, however I managed to apprehend those responsible, that of which includes wanted criminals Ichigo Kurosaki and Lloyd Irving," Renji declared.

"Amazing and you even caught them alive. When Kvar finds out that you're not only alive, but captured such dangerous criminals you'll be promoted to General for sure," the guard saluted.

"Thank you for the compliments, now if you'll excuse me," Renji said and led us inside.

_Man I can't believe that actually worked, _I said to myself. When we got to a safe location Renji ditched his helmet.

"Man it's stuffy under there," he complained. I then noticed that Raine was looking over at a nearby window.

"It looks like this is an Exsphere manufacturing plant."

"Let me see!" Renji rushed over there, "I don't believe it, they're mass producing these things!"

"What is it Renji?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll explain when we get out of here right now let's focus on freeing the captives," He responded.

"I hear voices," Colette said suddenly.

"I don't hear anything," Genis said. Suddenly Botta and two of his cronies showed up.

"Oh great these guys again," I said readying Zangetsu.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Kratos asked them standing near me.

"Wait," Botta said to his soldiers, "Kratos is with them, let's retreat for now."

Lloyd looked at Kratos, "You know each other?"

"I suppose, if you mean the fact that we ran into them at Iselia and Triet," He said calmly.

_Huh, does he know them from somewhere else then? _I wondered,_ Come to think of it we hardly know anything about Kratos at all. He's just a mercenary that Phaidra hired. Maybe I should talk to him and get to know him a little better._ Botta and his soldiers ran off, Kratos and Lloyd tried to go after them but they were attacked by an ambush of spellcasters. Thankfully Kratos' technique, Guardian, seemed to have protected them. Lloyd voiced his concern, but Kratos shouted at us to turn around. Standing before us was a man with pointed ears, short, almost bald, blonde hair and eyes that reminded me of that bastard Gin Ichimaru.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know.

"You barge into my ranch and then demand my name?" Kvar asked.

"He's Kvar, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals," Kratos spoke with unusual contempt. Renji glared at said Desian.

"I see that some of you know of me," he then glanced at Lloyd's exsphere, "Yes it's just as Forcystus said, that exsphere is without a doubt the product of my Angelus Project."

Suddenly Colette threw a chakram and Kvar moved away from the door. "Great job Colette, let's go everyone!" Lloyd shouted. We followed Lloyd through the door and down and around the area only to be caught at a dead end, but we were too stunned at the sight before us to care.

"What's this?" Lloyd asked.

"This is where the Exspheres are removed from their host bodies."

_Oh great he caught up with us, _I said glaring at Kvar. Renji clenched his fist. "Dude if you have something to say just say it."

"Exspheres are made from human lives,"

"Hmmm, you seem quite knowledgeable on the subject, who are you?" Kvar asked and then looked at Renji's uniform, "No wait, the design of your hair, the color of your uniform, well if it isn't Captain Lancer, aka Renji Abarai. Have you joined with these inferior beings"

"Yeah what's it to ya?" Renji shot back.

"I find it interesting that you would do something like this, I heard you lived quite a lap of luxury as a Captain before the Palmacosta Ranch was blown sky high."

"Can it! I could never accept what you do to these people, using exspheres to extract nourishment from humans until they grow and awaken. You're cultivating these people like cattle. Had I known you were mass producing these things I would've betrayed a long time ago!" Renji scowled.

"That's what they do here? That's terrible!" Genis exclaimed.

"Terrible?" Kvar asked, "Terrible is what you've done. Stealing our Exspheres and using them to your own benefits. You deserve to be punished." Suddenly a massive group of soldiers surrounded us.

"Damn we're surrounded," Lloyd cursed.

"Lloyd your exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasil, it's time you gave it back."

"So you were going to give it to the big guy himself, interesting," Renji said.

"Yes, Now for the sake of our great Leader Yggdrasil and for the sake of my own success hand over that Exsphere!" Kvar demanded.

"Again? What's so special about my Exsphere?" Lloyd asked.

"That is the result of years of time-consuming research. I can finally reclaim what was taken from me by that filthy female host body," he said.

_Wait is he talking about…_

"Female host body, you mean…" Lloyd looked at Kvar wide-eyed.

"It seems you don't know anything do you? That exsphere was cultured on host body A012, human name Anna, your mother. She took it and escaped from this facility, of course she paid for her crime with her life."

"You killed my…" Lloyd was getting enraged, but Kvar stopped him.

"Now now, don't blame me, I'm not the one who killed Anna, your father did."

_Lloyd's father, his real, blood related father?_

"Liar!" Lloyd shouted throwing his hand out in front of him and to the side in rage. He was grinding his teeth in hate.

"Please, when her Key-crestless exsphere was removed Anna turned into a monster and your father killed her. Quite pathetic don't you think?"

Kratos clenched his fists, "Do not speak ill of the dead!" he snapped.

_What's eating him all of a sudden? _I wondered.

Kvar laughed, "Who cares they were just a couple of filth humans, worthless maggots."

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!" Lloyd spat.

"Whatever, I suppose it doesn't matter I can always wait another decade to present Yggdrasil using the Exsphere from the new host of my Angelus project."

"New host?" I asked.

"Yes, host body O213, quite a useful specimen that one, but it's none of your concern."

_Damn it, O213 might be one of my friends, if only I could get more information out of this guy I could be certain._

"Now then capture them!" Kvar demanded. The soldiers swarmed around us and we readied our weapons but Sheena stepped forward.

"I'll handle this," she summoned another creature like the one she used to block Uryu's arrows and helped us escape. We soon found ourselves at the front of the ranch and it was dark out.

"Thank you Sheena," Colette smiled.

"It was nothing," she said.

"Anyway what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Let's return to Luin first," Raine suggested.

"I concur," Kratos agreed.

* * *

**Luin**

"I can't believe Exspheres are made of human lives," Sheena lamented.

"This is Marble's life," Genis looked at his exsphere.

"Argh this thing!" Lloyd said holding up his exsphere

"Lloyd wait, what will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just an exsphere. It's also your mother's life, remember?" Colette told him.

"But these things make a mockery of human life," he stressed.

"But we may have lost long ago had we not had them," Kratos told him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lloyd asked

"Do you really?" Kratos asked him, "If you throw away your exsphere do you really think you'll be able to finish this journey?"

"Yeah I know, I wish I could learn the same training Ichigo and Renji have been through to get strong, I can fight because I have this, but these things exist as a result of taking someone's life."

"And?" Kratos seemed to really be grilling Lloyd, in fact he'd been less silent than usual ever since we had been to the ranch, "Those people didn't want to become victims because they wanted to, but I doubt they would want their lives thrown away after being made into exspheres."

Colette then added her own little speech in, "My opinion may not matter because I don't use an exsphere, but I think the Desians will defeat us if we throw them away now. And if that happens, more and more people will lose their lives to these stones. I don't want that to happen I don't want this journey to be meaningless."

"The chosen is right," Kratos added, man he was awfully chatty today, "We can throw our exspheres away at any time, but right now we must carry the weight of the hopes and dreams of those victims and fight for their sake as well as ours. Didn't you say you weren't going to hesitate anymore?"

"I…I just can't…" Lloyd seemed really torn apart, "I know you're right, but…just let me think by myself for a little while okay?" We all agreed to let Lloyd have some time to himself. However, after 5 minutes I noticed Kratos walking towards his location.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey we agreed to let the kid have some time to himself, besides I think you've said enough to him already."

"It's not like you can understand exactly what's going on here, you and your friends haven't been here for very long have you?" Kratos asked.

_Huh, does he know that we're..._unconsciously my hand had left Kratos' shoulder because of the shock and he was already walking away, "Hey wait a minute get back here." I called out to him, but he either didn't hear me or didn't care.

"Let him go Ichigo. Lloyd and Kratos seem to have gotten close as of late. If anyone can talk to Lloyd and not get him riled up it's Kratos," Raine said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I…fine," I surrendered and sat back down. Before I went to bed I decided to talk to Renji, "Hey I think Kratos is on to us."

"What the heck are you talking about Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"I mean I think Kratos knows that our story is all one big lie."

"What, that's not good," Renji said, "Are you sure?" I told Renji what Kratos said to me. "Why hasn't he said anything then?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, he's either not sure, or," I glanced over to where Sheena was sleeping, "like Sheena, he has his reasons."

"Still, I don't like the sound of this. Kratos is the most mysterious person in our group. If he knows the truth we could be in for it later in the game."

"I hear ya, and don't call it a game. This isn't a game Renji, well I mean it is, but…you know what I mean."

"I know, I know," he said, "Again though, this isn't good."

"Agreed."

"Well," he said sitting down and crawling into his sleeping bag, "No use worrying about it on no sleep goodnight Ichigo."

"Night Renji," I said and got into my sleeping bag to go to sleep.

* * *

**The Next morning**

We all gathered in front of the ruined fountain of Luin before heading off again.

"So what's the verdict Lloyd?" I asked.

"There is one thing I realized. I'm certain that my Mom would've wanted to live longer than she did. Therefore, I'm going to live for myself and for her too."

"In other words you're going to fight." Kratos stated. Lloyd nodded.

"Great so what now?" I asked, "They've definitely stepped up the security and I doubt we'll be able to use our ingenious plan of using Renji to get us inside without trouble."

"Hey Ichigo what happened to your whole, shoot first ask questions later attitude?" Genis asked.

"Zip it shrimp, not everything can be solved by just barging in," I said.

"Does this have something to do with Kvar's new Angelus Project Subject?" Raine asked we all looked at her, "I see, I suppose it's possible one of your friends may have been kidnapped."

"Yeah, and until I find out who it is, or if it is someone at all, I'm not going to charge in blindly," I confirmed.

"Actually there's a escapee from the ranch. His name is Pietro he should be in Hima right now," Sheena spoke up.

"Okay then, Hima it is," I said and we all shuffled off.

* * *

**Hima**

When we arrived in the mountainous town we followed Sheena into the inn.

"Oh. Sheena hello," a girl who worked at the inn said.

"Sophia how's Pietro?" Sheena asked her.

"He passed away," Sophia said.

"Now, now Miss Sophia. A lady like you shouldn't be telling lies, especially to someone who has done no wrong."

"I know that voice anywhere," Renji said and looked over to the right by the couch in the room, "Captain Kyoraku?"

Sure enough there was the Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku lying over on the couch. Said captain lifted his hat and looked up over to us, "Well if it isn't Abarai and Kurosaki-san. This is quite a pleasant surprise."

"You know this drunk?" Sophia snapped.

"He's a comrade of ours," Renji said, "A highly respected member amongst our group."

"I can't see how he could be with all the antics he pulls around here," Sophia said dryly.

"Ah you wound me Miss Sophia," Kyoraku-san said standing up, "Anyway you guys would be wasting your time talking to Pietro. He's been cursed."

"Cursed?" Sheena asked.

"Yes cursed," Sophia said, "He acts like a complete zombie so please for his sake let him be."

"Now now Miss Sophia, no need to get emotional," Kyoraku-san said walking over to us, "What was it you guys needed from Pietro in the first place?"

"We're trying to get back into the Desian Human ranch north of Luin," Lloyd said, "Sheena told us that Pietro was an escapee and so we thought if there's a way out there's also a way in."

"Well lucky for you all there's no reason for you to all go and bother Pietro, I can show you how he got in and out, in fact if in you'll bring me up to speed I'd be happy to join up with you all."

"C-captain Kyoraku it would be an honor," Renji knelt on the ground.

"You can save the formalities for another occasion Renji. Anyway if I'm going to tag along I have a condition."

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"Before you guys go and complete whatever it is you're up to please make a promise to this lovely lady that you'll try and help poor Pietro."

"Done," Lloyd said without a second thought.

"Wonderful, why don't we discuss all the details in the next room over?" We followed Kyoraku-san into the adjoining room of the inn and brought him up to speed. "I see, so you're the chosen's group. I kind of figured you were. Kurosaki-san here always had a knack of getting roped up into playing hero all the time."

I groaned.

"Anyway, as I stated earlier, if you'll have me I'd be happy to help out."

"We really appreciate this Mr. Kyoraku," Raine said.

"Please call me Shunsui,"

* * *

**Shunsui has joined the party**

**Shunsui's abilities: Demon Fang, Double Demon Fang, Demonic Chaos, Sword Rain, Sonic Sword Rain, Sonic Thrust, Hurricane Thrust, X-blade charge (Charge forward and attack by slicing both blades horizontally) Ex Skill: Katen Kyokotsu: Shunsui gains the following abilities: Busho Kama, Takaoni (A high leap into the air followed by a downward strike vertically with one sword and then a horizontal stab with the other) Skullcrusher (Vertically slice up and then down with both swords) Kurooni (User melds into the shadows and attacks the enemy from behind) Irooni (Only can be used on enemies that can speak and understand intelligible language). Title: Humble, Description: Happy to help out in any way he can, and doesn't ask for much in return.**

* * *

"Awesome with Kyoraku-taicho helping us out Kvar is going down!" Renji said jubilantly.

"Shall we be off to the ranch then?" Kyoraku-san asked.

"Yeah let's go," I said.

* * *

**Asgard Ranch**

We were just about to reach the outskirts of the ranch when all of a sudden I realized that Kyoraku-san still hadn't told us the plan.

"Oi, what exactly are we doing?" I asked him.

"I'll explain. There's a large boulder out in front of the ranch, Pietro put it there himself, and this," he pulled an orb out of his hakama, "is the orb with which, when inserted into the boulder, will move it out of our way. It's as simple as that." Following Kyoraku-san's lead we got into the ranch without a problem, but of course there were Desian guards waiting for us in the control room. However, Kyoraku-san took them out quicker than Renji or I could blink and with one sword strike each. "Now then, since this is the control room I suppose we could get a layout of the ranch from here."

"Since when did you take charge of the operation?" I asked him.

"You want my help or don't you?" he asked. I made no reply. He called Renji over, "You think you could still log in as Captain Lancer?"

"I don't know. I don't think the Desians allowed their units to log into multiple ranch login systems, but I could try." Renji put his account details in and surprisingly got in.

"What made you think that would work?" Raine asked Kyoraku-san.

"For an organization the Desians have holes in their contingency plans. By blowing up the station you allowed Magnius' credentials to still be at large therefore all his men's user info died with him, but since Renji, aka Captain Lancer, is still alive and Magnius has moved on no one can shut down his user info since no one knows Magnius' credentials. And it's not like Kvar would have time to block Captain Lancer from his systems, if his Angelus Project is as important as you made it out to be then that's his top priority," Kyoraku-san explained.

"You figured that all out on your own?" Raine asked.

"Heh that's pretty impressive Shunsui," Sheena said.

"Why thank you Miss Sheena," he said with a tip of his hat.

"I'm bringing up the ranch map," Renji said and showed us everything, "It appears that to get to Kvar we would have to disable the guard system on the other side of the ranch."

"Makes sense. In the case of intruders out to get the big boss, by the time his defenses were lowered he'd have time to make a clean getaway," Kyoraku-san commented.

"So if I check all the routes," Renji hit a couple of buttons, "Damn from the looks of it we're going to have to split up into two teams, one to free the captives and the other to deal with Kvar."

"What about host body O213?" I asked.

"He or she would be with the rest of the captives Ichigo, if you want to see our friend that badly then go with the deactivation team," Renji said.

"I don't think they are," I said.

"Renji is there another office or even a laboratory is this facility?" Kyoraku-san asked.

"Hold on let me check," Renji input a few more keys, "Yeah all the way in the back and coincidentally enough it's labeled the Angelus Project room."

"Then I'll head there," I said.

"By yourself?" Renji asked, "What if you get caught?"

"I'll be fine."

"The important thing is that Kvar be dealt with and the captives are freed, how we go about doing it is irrelevant. If Ichigo wants to handle this on his own I say we let him," Kratos of all people said.

"Well that works out perfectly, if Ichigo's going to go off on his own that makes splitting up the teams that much easier. How are we going to go about that?" Kyoraku-san asked.

"I'm definitely going after Kvar," Lloyd said.

"I would like to as well," Kratos said.

"Me too," Genis said.

"And me," Sheena added.

"I guess that settles that then those four will go after the big bad and the four of us will rescue the captives and deactivate the guard system," Shunsui said referring to Raine, Colette, Renji and himself.

"Sounds like a plan," I said and tore out through the area and made my way down towards the Angelus project room.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

Ichigo really likes to act without thinking, well I mean I do too sometimes, but still.

"Let's go," Kratos said.

"Right," I said and headed off with him, Genis and Sheena to fight our way to Kvar. I know we'd seriously be lacking in power against him since Renji had his Bankai and all that and no doubt Shunsui had to be strong, but when it came down to it, what we would need against Kvar it would be group dynamics and willpower. I've been at Genis' side a long time and Kratos has been training me all journey. And while I haven't known Sheena long she seems like she could be someone I could work well with in a fight. We fought our way through leagues of Desians. It would've been quicker if we had Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho at our disposal, but I know that he has his own business to deal with. I really wonder about this O213 person. I wanna know who he or she really is.

* * *

**Raine's pov**

As we all made our way to rescue the captives and shut off the control system, cautiously of course, I couldn't help but worry about Ichigo running off on his own. I'd never seen someone so quick to run into danger to save a single life.

"No need to worry about Kurosaki-san Professor Sage," Shunsui said at one point, "If I know that kid he'll be just fine."

_I sincerely hope you're right, _I said to myself.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I made my way down the halls running at top speed, cutting down any Desian that crossed my path. As I neared the Angelus Project Room there were a large amount of soldiers waiting for me, I simply scowled raised Zangetsu above my head, charged it with as much spirit energy as I could and shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!" The force of the blade not only busted apart the Desians, but also opened the finely locked door. I walked in cautiously and spoke softly, "Hello, anyone here?" I asked, "I'm not going to cause trouble. I'm here to get you out," I looked around, but saw no one. "O213, hello? My name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm assisting the Chosen of Regeneration, we're here to save you and the rest of the captives."

I was in the middle of looking through several cabinets when I heard a cabinet behind me, near the door I blew open, creak open and bare feet step onto the hard metal floor. A voice that I recognized anywhere called out to me, "K-Kurosaki-kun?"

I turned around as fast as I could. There, standing near the door, barefoot, wearing a prison garb and a frightened look on her face was Inoue. "I-Inoue?" I asked unsure if it was actually her. _Of all people, of all people why her, why did she have to be O213? That's not fair to her, she must've been so scared._

"I-Is it really you Kurosaki-kun?" she asked. I nodded. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she rushed forward towards me and latched onto me with a hug sobbing, "It is you, you came to save me. I knew you would come for me. Kurosaki-kun always saves me when I'm in trouble."

I put my arms around her. One hand resting on her shoulder, the other her hip, "Are you okay Inoue?" I asked her. She moaned in a way that let me know she was.

"Are you really working with the Chosen?" she asked.

"I am, and we are here to save you and everyone else in the ranch." I told her comfortingly, "Kvar won't be able to hurt you anymore when we get out of here."

"B-but…"

_Uh oh, what's wrong?_

"I…" Inoue showed me what appeared to be an Exsphere attached to her body, just beneath her collar bone and it didn't have a key crest attached to it, "Kvar said that he would remove this if I was a good girl and I wouldn't die."

"Idiot," I told her hugging her again, "One of my companions, Lloyd, his dad can make something for you so that you won't have to worry about that."

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue buried her face into my chest.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"C-can we just, can you just hold me, I need a moment," she said.

"Of course, I'm right here Inoue, everything's going to be okay, you'll be okay," I said soothingly as I stroked her hair. After I got Inoue to calm down I took her with me in the direction of Lloyd's group. I know what I said to Kyoraku-san, but Inoue was not leaving my sight for a second. As I arrived the group had just finished defeating Kvar. It seemed I was the last one to arrive.

"Lloyd look out!" Colette suddenly shouted and shielded Lloyd from an attack on Kvar.

"You bastard!" I shouted rushing at him, but Kratos got to him first and stabbed him.

"Kratos you pathetic, inferior being," Kvar coughed,

"Feel the pain," Kratos slashed Kvar, "Of those inferior beings," He slashed him again and put away his sword, "As you burn in hell!"

_Man what did Kvar do to piss Kratos of all people off? Mercenary job not go well or something?_ I made a mental note to talk to Kratos later. Still right now Colette's wound was the main issue, however before anyone could say anything Inoue acted instinctively and used Soten Kisshun on Colette's wound. I looked over to Raine, _Oh great, I've got explaining to do again._

However, worse news befell us as Lloyd explained what was happening to Colette. I could feel my rage building as I just wanted to destroy something.

"It's okay, right now we just need to do something about the ranch." Colette said.

"Right," Lloyd looked over to Renji, "Can you make this place self-destruct like last time?"

"Way ahead of you," Renji said and finished clicking buttons, "We've got thirty minutes let's move."

Later we brought the prisoners to Luin and then went to Asgard to let Colette rest. After going over Colette's condition it was time for me to introduce Orihime to the group.

"By the way Ichigo who's this?" Lloyd asked indicating Inoue.

"This is Orihime Inoue, she's a good friend of mine. She's Kvar's replacement Angelus project."

We spent a while bringing Orihime up to speed with everything that's been going on and I even asked if we could make a detour back to Iselia for a key crest for Orihime.

"Are you sure Orihime should come along with us?" Raine said, "This is a dangerous journey."

"Wherever Kurosaki-kun goes I go, right?" Inoue looked at me.

"That's right and it doesn't matter about Orihime's fighting capabilities her healing capabilities are incredible right Inoue?"

"Yup," she smiled.

"I see," Raine said.

_What's this I'm sensing in Raine's words, it's not curiousity is it jealousy? It can't be…can it?_

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

It didn't take me long to see how much adoration Orihime had for Ichigo, _Darn it, I can't compete with that, just look at her, she's perfect, damn it!_

* * *

**Orihime's pov**

"Anyway, we should get some rest and then head out to Iselia," Kurosaki-kun said.

"Sounds like a plan," Kratos said and everyone dispersed, but I still wanted to talk to Kurosaki-kun for a little while longer in private.

"What is it?" he asked when we were alone

"I'm not going to be a burden to you am I?" she asked me.

"Of course not, you're never a burden Inoue, just having you around is enough to put my brain at ease knowing that you're safe. I was really worried about you," _He really cares about me. _

I rubbed my right eye to hide the tear about to run down it "I…thank you Kurosaki-kun," I said.

"It's okay, anyway, I'll be next door if you need me, sleep well," He said.

"Sleep well," I called after him as he closed the door, _Goodnight Kurosaki-kun._

* * *

**(A/N: And thus Orihime joins the party. I really wanted to get this chapter out before today ended and I have so I hope you enjoyed this. And yes Ichigo has found himself in the middle of the circle of affection once again. Anyway night to you all, don't know when the next chapter will be, but you can expect it to be soon. Review, Subscribe and Fave. DH19 out!)**


	8. Awakening: the Truth of Regeneration

**(A/N: Let's all cheer and shout, I'm finally getting around to doing another chapter. Go me. Thanks to Sony Ninja for his encouragement and Xeonico for his consistent assistance in this series).**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo and NAMCO own Bleach and Tales of Symphonia respectively. I'm just a big huge fan of both series

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

The next morning I was the first to wake up, or so I thought. Kratos and Lloyd had gotten up early for early morning training and Inoue was already sitting in the lobby. She was staring into the table her hands on the hard wood with her nails loose against it with her thumb and forefingers touching together. I could tell she was troubled, especially from the curly mess her hair was in.

"Something wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"O-oh Kurosaki-kun," she nearly fell backwards out of her chair at my sudden speech, but I grabbed her wrist and helped her stay upright.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," I said.

"I-It's okay d-don't worry about it," she giggled and then returned to staring at the table.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I Lloyd-san and Kratos-san already brought me up to speed," she said.

"Oh then why are you so depressed?" I asked her.

"I'm worried about Colette-san."

"Colette?" I asked.

She nodded, "Not being able to eat, not being able to sleep, not being able to feel, I can't imagine what she must be going through. I'm also worried about me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kratos-san seemed to have a vast knowledge about the Angelus Project. He said that the Desians were trying to grow a Cruxis Crystal inside my body using a method to modify Exspheres. I'm worried that the same thing that's happening to Colette-san might happen to me." She looked like she was going to cry.

I grabbed Inoue's hand and held it tight. She looked at me peculiarly, "Baka that won't happen to you. We're going to go see Lloyd's dad and get you a key-crest, you'll be fine Inoue."

"But what if he won't help us?"

I tapped her forehead with my free hand, "Baka, Dwarven Vow number two is to never abandon someone in need, Dirk will help us."

"Yeah," Inoue wiped her eye, "You're right, I'm sorry for troubling Kurosaki-kun."

"There's nothing you need to apologize for," I told her, "If you have a problem talk to me about it, that's what nakama are for."

Her hand that I was holding twitched, "Right nakama, of course," she giggled and then stood up, "Anyway I should go get ready. Raine-Sensei and I were going shopping later today."

"Right, okay, you enjoy yourself today okay?"

"I will," she smiled. It always pleased me to see her smile. For some reason, seeing her depressed like it did before was agonizing.

After Inoue came back with Raine from shopping, and Lloyd and Kratos came back from training, we sat around the inn and discussed our next move.

"So it's agreed that we're going to go help Orihime-chan out here get a key crest for that Exsphere she has, but what are we going to do after that?" Kyoraku-san asked.

"Well the only seal left is the Seal of Light at the Tower of Mana, but that's locked, it would require a key to get inside," Raine said.

"So that means we would have to find the key before we could even hope to gain access to the ruin," Lloyd said.

"We could always blast our way in and…"

"Whoa Ichigo careful what you say!" Genis said abruptly before I could finish.

Raine exploded and leaned over the table shouting, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU COULD DO TO SUCH AN IMPORTANT ANCIENT FACILITY?"

"I-it was a suggestion I'm sorry," I stuttered, my speech quickened. Raine sat back down comfortably, _Sheesh, talk about scary, _I said.

"Well we could always concentrate on saving Pietro," Sheena said.

"But how would we go about doing that?" Lloyd wanted to know.

"Well now that Inoue's with us that's a pretty simple task," I said.

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked.

"That's right," Renji said, catching onto what I was getting at, "Orihime's Fate Rejection ability." Everyone that wasn't from Soul Society looked surprise.

"That was the technique that Orihime used to heal Colette right?" Genis asked.

I nodded, "It's an ability that allows her to heal any injury and reject phenomenon. She can reject events that have taken place. It saved my life twice."

"Well then Hima's on the way to Iselia, why don't we stop there and heal Pietro when we pass by?" Shunsui asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," Lloyd said. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with the plan.

* * *

**Orihime has joined the party**

**Orihime's artes: Santen Kesshun, Soten Kisshun, Koten Zanshun. Ex Skills: Store Discount. Title: Gentle Soul. Description: "Kind to all she meets, she heals those she sees troubled and she has a heart of gold.**

* * *

As we made to leave Asgard Ishida flagged us down, "I see you and your assassin have come to terms with each other," he said noticing Sheena.

"We declared a truce," I said, "What's up?"

"I," he paused, "Is that Inoue-san with you?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We rescued her from the Asgard Ranch she's going to be travelling with us," I gave Ishida a brief rundown on what had happened and what we were up to.

"I see."

"So anyway what did you want?" I asked him.

"Ah yes," he turned towards Raine, "I uncovered a method of being able to learn a long since forgotten healing arte. I was wondering if you'd be willing to listen."

"I," Raine was taken aback, "That wasn't necessary Uryu, but thank you, what did you find?"

"It's an art much like Inoue-san's Fate Rejection ability, weaker in substance, but much more fast acting," Ishida said.

"That could come in handy," Renji stated.

"How do I learn it?" Raine asked.

"You'll require two things a book inside the Tower of Mana containing the proper spell and the ointment of a Unicorn's Horn as per learning unlocking the spell's secrets."

"A unicorn horn, is that even possible to obtain?" Sheena asked.

"There should be one at Lake Umacy, but in order to reach it would require a pact with the Summon Spirit of Water Undine, the Maiden of the Mist."

"But none of us here are summoners," Genis complained.

"A-actually I can summon," Sheena confessed.

"I thought so," Ishida pushed in his glasses.

"Great so Sheena can make a pact with Undine," Lloyd exclaimed.

"If that succeeds I would also suggest forging pacts with Sylvarant's other summon spirits, it may come in handy in the future," Ishida told us.

"Thank Ishida," I said.

"No problem," he said.

* * *

**Balacruf Mausoleum**

Since the Mausoleum was the closest location of a Summon Spirit we decided to stop by there first. Sheena became troubled when Sylph turned down forging a pact with her, but after Lloyd suggested that she have Sylph break their vow with Mithos and establish one with her Sylph challenged us to three on three. Sheena chose Lloyd and me to help her out. Because I was still using Shikai it was hard to keep up with these flighty fairies, but the three of us managed to succeed in bringing them down in the end. Sheena made her pact and as proof she was given an opal ring.

"So what do I do with this?" she asked.

"The bearer of the pact is supposed to either wear the ring of the pact or have a companion wear the ring so that the summoning by the Pact Maker can be used successfully each time."

"What? I'm not wearing this gaudy thing! Here Ichigo you take it," she said placing it in my hand.

"Me? Why do I have to wear it?"

"I'll wear it," Inoue volunteered, "It looks pretty."

"There we go problem solved," Renji joked.

* * *

**Thoda Geyser**

The pact with Undine went off without much of a hitch. Sheena decided to wear this one herself. I swear girls can be so picky about their jewelry.

* * *

**Triet Ruins**

We took another ferry back to Izoold, provided by the services from the Travel Agency. Momo wasn't in, but when we gave her name the receptionist granted us passage. We arrived at the Triet Ruins and Efreet challenged Sheena to a four on one battle. Besides Lloyd and me Sheena also wanted Shunsui's help against Efreet. Her tactic proved useful when Kyoraku-san's Zanpakuto's ability, Irooni, allowed Lloyd to attack Efreet by calling the color Red in order to do massive damage. And after another Getsuga Tensho from me Efreet was on the floor. Kyoraku-san volunteered to wear the pact ring saying that the battle wouldn't have gone as smoothly if it wasn't for his Zanpakuto. No one had any complaints.

* * *

**Dirk's House**

After a long freaking trek up North we made it to Dirk's. We were all god ass tired from the near non-stop on foot travel so we decided we'd stay for the night. This worked out perfectly since it would take Dirk as long to craft a key crest for Inoue. There wasn't enough room in the house for us all to stay and rest so some of us had to set up sleeping bags outside. I was one of them. Genis, Lloyd and Colette all stayed inside upstairs in Lloyd's room. Renji and Kyoraku-san managed to get the basement and Raine and Orihime got the two futons in the living room. Kratos, as usual, volunteered to keep night watch so that left Sheena and I to our own devices out here in the cold night and boy was it chilly out. Dirk had apologized, said that if our party was going to get larger that he'd start working on manufacturing some guest rooms. I didn't mind it all that much as I had told him before I had slept on floors before when I went to go save Rukia when I charged Soul Society, though I left out that last part. Everyone else, except maybe Renji, deserved to have a bed to sleep in more so than I did. Colette may not ever get tired because of her transformation or care about the cold, but she at least deserved to be with her friends.

Noishe, Lloyd's pet, was kind enough to let me use him as a pillow. I was just about to nod off to sleep when I saw Sheena shivering as she lay in her sleeping bag near the stream that ran by the house. I got up and walked over to her. "Don't you know that it can get cold by rivers at night?" I asked.

"I-I'm not cold," she horribly denied.

"Sheena your teeth are chattering, it's much warmer by the house." I said.

"Leave me alone it's not like I need you to be concerned for me," she snapped.

The way she said that kind of reminded me of Rukia a little. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked getting a little mad.

"Sorry just the way you said that reminds me of a friend of mine," I said.

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth.

"Hey if you're comfortable by the river I…"

"Actually could I stay by you?" she asked furtively, unsure if she even wanted to ask that at all.

"Sure I guess," I said looking away and rubbing the back of my neck.

Sheena and I slept with our heads on Noishe's fur, our backs to each other. I just lay there waiting for sleep to take me in when Sheena broke the silence.

"Hey Ichigo," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is there…anything going on between you and Orihime?" I asked.

I sat up, "Huh what do you mean?" I asked her, "Inoue's just a friend."

"R-really?" she asked now sitting upright.

"Yeah, I mean I care about her and all, but I care about all my friends," I said.

"Am I…your friend?" Sheena asked

"I don't think you're not my friend," I said.

"Is that why you helped me even when I was your enemy?" she asked.

"You don't seem like a bad person," I said, yawning, "You never did."

Sheena looked like she couldn't say anything, "Ichigo, I…I…um…thanks."

"Yeah sure no problem," I said and laid back down, "Night."

"Yeah, night Ichigo."

"Night,"

I woke up as the sun came up over the horizon. I made to move and get up, but there was a great weight around my chest and back. Sheena was peacefully asleep against me. Her body pressed into my back, arms wrapped around my chest.

_I…when did that happen…why did she…?_

Noishe suddenly yawned which woke Sheena up. As though she didn't even realize she had been laying against me what was probably most of the evening she sat up yawned and stretched, "Morning Ichigo,"

"Yeah morning," I said blushing.

Sheena bent down to pet Noishe, "You're so fluffy," she said in a cute sounding voice.

_Huh, she didn't grab me on purpose?_

"I-I suppose we should head in and get something to eat and see how Orihime's key crest is coming,"

"Yeah," I nodded, _does she not realize it?_

At breakfast Orihime showed the key crest Dirk had fashioned for her. She even removed and placed back her exsphere several times to show that it worked. I smiled, _Good, she'll be safer now._

After breakfast Orihime announced cheerfully with a smile, "Right then let's attack the day!"

"Yeah!" Colette, Genis and Lloyd cheered with her. Raine, Sheena and I chuckled.

* * *

**Hima**

When we finally made it back to Hima Clara happened to be there. We tried to help her, but some adventurers got in the way. However she dropped something during her escape. This something turned out to be the key to enter the Tower of Mana. Since we hadn't yet recovered the book Uryu told us about, or recovered the Unicorn horn, Orihime used her Fate Rejection power to help Pietro. After assuring him that the Asgard Ranch had been dealt with, we made way for the Tower of Mana.

Once at the tower we ran across a puzzle. Three of us had to stay behind while the rest of us progressed forward to reach the seal. Lloyd, Sheena, Colette and I were singled out as not staying behind. Lloyd and I had to forge ahead to protect Colette, Sheena somewhat for that, but also to possibly forge a pact with the Summon Spirit of Light. This meant that out of Kyoraku-san, Renji, Raine, Genis, Kratos and Orihime three of them had to stay here and keep the door open. Orihime wanted to stay behind because she didn't like violence. Raine wanted to see the temple so she came with Lloyd, Colette, Sheena and me. Kratos said that since he was being paid to help the Chosen that he was coming with the group moving onward. Kyoraku-san made it his own decision to stay back and Raine wanted Genis out of harm's way so that left it for Renji to come with us.

Surprisingly enough Luna, the Summon Spirit of Light, couldn't forge a pact without this bird named Aska. That didn't matter much since our top priority was to defeat the Guardian of the Seal. He was big, and incredibly powerful, but he was severely outnumbered in the face of several Master swordsman.

"Now Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted attacking the guardian. It deflected the assault with the power of its horns.

"Take this! Fireball!" Kratos shouted sending the attack forward.

"Beast!" Lloyd shouted and attacked the creature as Kratos' Fireball distracted it.

I rose Zangetsu above my head, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The guardian was knocked onto its side, but stood up, unfortunately it's rising was just in time for Lloyd to come diving at it with Rising Phoenix before following up with Super Sonic Thrust, giving an opening for Kratos to have enough time to use Grave which gave us victory upon execution.

Colette gave her prayers and we all headed back towards the lobby. I worried all the way back down the tower. At each seal Colette had lost part of what made her human, I was worried what she would lose next. I had my answer when she collapsed and all of a sudden couldn't speak.

"H-hey Orihime can't your Fate Rejection do anything about this?" Lloyd asked frantically.

"If Orihime's Fate Rejection could alter the Chosen's state it would've done so when she healed her wound," Kratos stated.

"That's…" Lloyd began.

"The truth," Inoue said solemnly.

"What, but why?"

"My ability is a passive one, I can only reject events that can be rejected. If I could do anything to help Colette-san I would, but I can't," she seemed really depressed about it.

"Well I guess the only thing we can do is set up camp," Kyoraku-san said.

"Yes I agree," Raine said.

* * *

**Evening**

As we sat around eating Sheena stood up, "Everyone, I have something to say."

"Go ahead," I encouraged.

"I want to explain why I was trying to assassinate the chosen," Sheena said.

"Go ahead, tell us," Raine said sharply.

"I…as some of you might have guessed, I'm not from Sylvarant."

"Huh what do you mean?" Renji asked.

"My world is called Tethe'alla," Sheena said.

"Tethe'alla? You mean the moon?" Genis asked.

"What of course not, my world isn't on the moon," she took a breath, "Even I don't understand the specifics, but there is another world that lies entwined with Sylvarant as shadow is to light. That's Tethe'alla, my world."

"Two entwined worlds," Raine thought aloud.

_Oh no she's not going to explode and go ruin mode on us is she? _I asked myself

Sheena continued explaining, "The two worlds lie directly adjacent to each other. They just can't see one another. Our scholars say they exist on shifted dimensions. Anyway, the two worlds can't see or touch each other, but they do in fact exist next to and affect each other."

"What do you mean by "affect each other"?" Orihime asked.

Sheena answered as though she had rehearsed her lines, "They vie for the supply of mana. When one world weakens, the mana from that world flows to the other. As a result, one world is always flourishing, and the other waning. Sort of like an hourglass."

"Which means that Sylvarant's Mana would be flowing into Tethe'alla," Kyoraku-san deducted, "So I take it that the Chosen's journey is nothing more than reversing the Mana flow between the two worlds?" Everyone, including Sheena, was surprised that he figured that out before she had finished explaining. "Which means you came here to ensure your world's survival, but now that you're here you can't go through with it because of the state that this world is in."

"Wait how do we even know that her words are even accurate?" Raine asked.

_How can she still not trust her? _I wondered

"Sheena-chan possesses summoning artes lost to Sylvarant long ago it would only make sense that she's from a world where summoning hasn't completely died out." Kyoraku-san stated.

"What if we don't regenerate the world and just defeat the Desians?" Lloyd asked.

"Although we succeeded in destroying a ranch, we cannot possibly eliminate all the Desians. The mana will eventually be exhausted."

_I guess Mana is just as important here as spirit energy in Soul Society, _I thought to myself.

Colette then started writing words in Lloyd's hand, she said that she would try asking Remiel if there's a way to save the two worlds.

"If it doesn't work out," Sheena said, "I may have to kill you after all."

"Sheena!" I said, shocked at her statement.

Lloyd translated for Colette who told him that she would fight back if that time came.

"I understand, you intend to become an angel no matter what don't you." Sheena said.

* * *

**Hima**

The next day we went to Lake Umacy and got the Unicorn's horn, but not before getting the specified book out of the Tower of Mana. Afterwards we made a long trek back to Hima. Our journey was coming to an end.

_Kind of short for a game, _I thought to myself.

"_Oh you're quite far from the end" _Urahara's voice rang in my head.

_Hat and Cloggs?_

"_Enjoying yourself Ichigo? Sorry I haven't been speaking to you as often, I was napping,"_

_Gee thanks, I'm stuck in fantasy land and you're asleep._

He laughed nervously, _"Anyway, like I said you're far from the end of the game."_

_How far exactly? _I wanted to know

"_Very far, I'd say more, but I'd rather not tell you what's going to happen…bye,"_

_Wait hold up a minute…damn it Hat and Cloggs!_

"Ichigo is something the matter you seem a little tense," Raine said as she stood behind me.

"Huh, what? I'm fine no worries," I said plainly.

"That's one good thing I supposed," she sighed.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

"This is the last night we have of the journey, I'm going to miss travelling with you and your companions," she said.

"Huh, but what about Tethe'alla?" I asked.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I don't…I won't sit by and abandon another world!"

"What does it matter?" Raine asked.

"I…" _I can't tell her that my friends could be there, it would blow my cover._

"I suppose it doesn't matter your reasoning, the bottom line is that this will most likely be the last time we see each other for a while, after tomorrow that is."

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to travelling with Orihime and the others to find the rest of your group," Raine said, but the way she said it seemed off, "Anyway, I need to discuss with the man running the dragon rental booth about rentals. I'm assuming you Renji, Shunsui and Orihime can walk across air so…"

"Inoue can't actually," I said.

"Oh?"

"She's not like the rest of us, her powers are different," I told Raine.

Raine thought what I said over a bit, "I see, so then how are you…"

"I guess you can rent three dragons and I'll carry someone to the Tower of Salvation."

"You don't have a preference as to who?" Raine asked.

"I'll let everyone else divvy up who will ride on dragonback, I'll just carry the odd person out."

"That's very noble of you Ichigo," Raine said.

I chuckled as I thought of the idea of my possibly being noble.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

After departing from Raine, Kyoraku-san wanted to speak to Renji and me.

"What is it Kyoraku-taicho?" Renji wanted to know.

"As you both should've realized by now the rest of the members of Soul Society should be in Tethe'alla. I don't know how we're going to get there, but I want you both to help me keep an eye on a way in. Something tells me we're going to discover one at the Tower of Salvation," he said.

"Hai Kyoraku-taicho," Renji saluted and bowed. I just nodded.

"Well then we're set then, see you boys bright and early. Speaking of which here are your room keys," Kyoraku-san said dropping the key in each of our hands.

After a bit of sword practice between the two of us Renji and I headed to bed. However, when I got there I realized that there was only one large sized bed in the room I was given. I thought I was given a sweet deal, but then Sheena walked into the room.

"Sheena? What are you doing here?" I asked cocking an eyebrow up and crossing my arms.

"Haven't you heard from the others? We are sharing a room tonight," She said to me. My mind shut down for a sec realizing that there was only one bed and two of us. I shook it off and noticed that she saw the single bed in the room. "Why is there only one?"

"I'm not sure, that's what I want to know," I replied back scratching the back of my head. Suddenly both our faces turned red and she walked forward past me so we didn't make eye contact. She took a spare pillow and blanket and set it on the ground next to the bed and laid down covering herself.

"I'll sleep on the floor, you can take the bed," She told me. I was shocked by her resolve since I knew that neither of us would share a bed, rather we are too embarrassed to even agree to it. However the thought of her sleeping on the floor clicked a _denied_ thought in my head and before I knew it I walked up to where she was, swept her up from the floor into my arms and placed her in the bed. "Wait, what are you doing? I said I'd sleep on the floor," I took the spare pillow and blanket and lied down on the ground.

"What kind of man sleeps in a bed while the girl sleeps on the floor?" I spoke out loud making sure she got my point. She didn't respond at first and then she turned around and lay on her side facing away from me.

"Thanks," She said softly.

"It's no big deal really. Just get some rest."

"Yeah, sure," she said.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

At the dawn of the new day I had to get up, but I soon realized that the quilt from the bed was on top of me, with Sheena wrapped up into it and her head laying against mine, her mouth breathing into my ear as she slept.

_What the hell, that's TWICE now! Maybe she's not aware of it after all. Could it be just an unconscious action…listen to me what am I thinking! _Abruptly I stood up and headed into the dining hall to get something to eat. After breakfast it was time for us to all head to the Tower of Salvation.

"Like we agreed Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san and I will air walk to the Tower of Salvation."

"But the dragons can only carry two people and the rest of us can't walk on air," Lloyd just enjoyed pointing out the obvious

"I already volunteered to carry someone," I said. "You guys decide amongst yourselves who gets the dragons it doesn't matter to me who I have to carry."

Kratos declared that since he was hired to protect Colette that he would ride with her. Genis and Raine saddled up together as brother and sister and that just left Lloyd, Sheena and Inoue, and from the looks of it, they couldn't come to an agreement.

"No way, I want to ride with Ichigo. Walking on air I so cool!" Lloyd praised as I came from behind. All three of them were bickering at who got to ride on my back. Inoue and Lloyd were of course obvious on what they were fighting over me for but for Sheena herself to plead on riding on my back is confusing to me. So in order to get this resolved fast and to get going to our destination faster I walked up to Sheena, grabbed her by the sash around her waist, and flipped her over onto my back. "H-hold on, we're not done yet!"

"Hey, it's my back so I should be the one to decide on who gets to ride. Also the two of you need to get along better so Inoue go with Lloyd ok?" I spoke to them both pointing my index finger at them both.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

"Um," I said scratching the back of my head, "Sorry,"

"No it's okay, anyway we should probably get going."

"Okay, front or back?" I asked.

"Um, you can ride in front if you want," Orihime said, "I probably couldn't steer the dragon correctly otherwise."

"Oh, I got it don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Y-yeah."

* * *

**Several Minutes later**

"Wow this is so amazing, I've never felt so free!" Orihime was cheering, I would be too, but her chest was rubbing against my neck and pushing my face against the dragon's back.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

The Tower of Salvation was closely coming up on the horizon walking on air wasn't as fast as keeping up with a young dragon, even with my level of Shunpo. I'd take into consideration the fact that I was carrying someone, but I could still see Renji and Kyoraku-san's figures in the distance. When we got to the Tower of Salvation we headed up the stairs to reach Colette. Suspiciously Kratos was nowhere in sight. As we walked we noticed all these dead bodies, it was a little eerie.

When we arrived in the altar room Remiel was saying, "Now, my daughter, release the final seal! In doing so, you will complete the final sacrifice of your human existence—your heart and your memory. By doing so of your own free will you will become a true angel!"

"Say WHAT?" I shouted.

"Sacrifice her heart and memory?" Lloyd asked

"Colette-san!" Inoue shouted.

"So the chosen has to die in order to regenerate the world, can't say I'm surprised that things are that twisted," Kyoraku-san said.

Remiel spoke, "That's not quite correct. The Chosen's heart will die, and her body will be offered to the Goddess Martel. By removing her body, Colette will revive the Goddess. This is the true nature of the world regeneration! The revival of the Goddess Martel…is the revival of the world itself!"

"Nah, I'd say that's pretty much the same thing," Kyoraku-san said.

"Oi! You! What about the other world that exists, Tethe'alla, is there a way to fix that?" I asked angrily.

"That is not for you to know," Remiel said.

"Bastard!" I growled.

"You can't…Colette are you really planning to die?" Sheena asked.

"I have to stop her!" I shouted. Genis grabbed my wrist, "Let go Genis!"

"I don't want anything to happen to her either! But what else are we supposed to do? The people of Sylvarant are suffering, too!" he told me.

_Damn it, isn't there something that can be done?_

"So there's nothing we can do? We're just supposed to stand around here and let some kid you falsely claimed to be the father of sacrifice herself for the good of the world we live in? Sorry Mr. Remiel, but I'm not the kind of man who can let that happen," Kyoraku-san said.

"Wait what?" I whirled around.

"Come on, no parent would let their kid commit suicide, even a long drawn out one like this. Parents might let kids walk into dangerous situations where the outcome is unknown, but they'll never let their child go somewhere where death is certain," Kyoraku-san said.

"Yeah you said it, I'm going to rip your wings off and feed them to you!" I shouted unsheathing Zangetsu.

"I won't let you take Colette!" Lloyd shouted.

"Yeah!" Sheena declared.

"You don't have a choice," Remiel said and engaged us in battle.

"Katenkyokotsu!" Kyoarku-san shouted.

"Judgment Ray!" Remiel shouted firing off an arrow of light, I blocked with Zangetsu.

Lloyd snuck around from behind, "Heavy Tiger Blade!"

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Sheena shouted attacking Remiel with Kido she must've learned from whatever member of Soul Society she met in Tethe'alla.

"Photon!" Remiel attacked me, but I withstood the assault.

"Bushogama!" Kyoraku-san attacked him from the side with said whirlwind attack.

"Judgment Ray," with Remiel's attention diverted to Kyoraku-san I motioned around him and got inches from him.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" My attack ripped right through Remiel, though I'm surprised his body was still in once piece. He should've been split right down the middle. Damn wings.

Remiel was on the ground, bleeding from his wound, stripped of his wings, and his hat. In fact I had cut pretty deep into the back of his head as well, but I guess angels couldn't feel pain or something cause the bastard was still moving, rather crawling.

"Impossible, how could the ultimate being lose?" he chuckled under his breath, "But it's too late, while you fought me the chosen completed the ritual. There's nothing you can do."

"Says you," I said shanking him in the back, which put him out. Permanently.

"It's as he says," a voice I recognized suddenly said.

"Kratos, there you are, about time you showed up," I said sternly, "And what do you mean it's as he says?"

"Did I stutter?" Kratos asked.

"Wait…no you can't be!" Renji's eyes widened in horror.

"Renji what is it?" I asked.

Renji ignored me and spoke directly to Kratos, "Kratos, who are you really? Are you a mercenary, or are you…"

"So you've figured it out, I should've suspected as much considering your background,"

"Kratos, what is going on?" Lloyd shouted.

Translucent blue wings suddenly emanated from Kratos' back, "I am of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen."

"You deceived us!" Sheena outcried.

"Deceived?" He asked, "If the Chosen merges with Martel, she will awaken, and the world will be saved. Is that not what you wanted?"

"You bastard!" I shouted, "I thought that you of all people would understand after what happened at the Asgard Ranch, but in reality you were just plotting our downfall behind our backs. Laughing at us!" I was semi-oblivious to the Mana that was surging around me, "I won't forgive you for this. We treated you like an equal and then you come around and stab us in the back! I won't let you get away with this!"

"Do your worst," Kratos said casually.

"Believe me," I said and tightened my gaze, "I will!" I swung Zangetsu in front of me and placed my free hand on top of the one gripping the handle, "HOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!" I shouted as I condensed the Mana around me, "Ban-KAI!" The Mana around me exploded and I emerged with an ever familiar Black Katana in my hand, my Shihakusho transformed. I gripped my sword tightly, "Tensa Zangetsu."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Yes I am evil enough to leave you with that kind of cliffhanger. Special thanks to Xeonico who helped write some of the Hima scenes towards the end. Ichigo has finally unleashed Tensa Zangetsu. Kratos stands before him. Who will win? And what will happen from here. Find out next time on Tales of Bleach.)**


	9. Escape to Tethe'alla

**(A/N: And so the saga continues. My apologies for the shoddy cliffhanger last time, but I wanted the battle to be epic and now it will be)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Ban-kai!" Ichigo shouted and his power surged like none of his companions had ever felt before.

"Agh, what, his mana is increasing to rapid levels. Raine what's going on?" Genis asked his sister.

"I…this signature…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru"_

_End Flasbhack_

* * *

"This is…Ichigo must be using his Bankai."

"His what?" Sheena asked.

"It's the most powerful level he and his companions can achieve using their training."

"Ichigo-kun must be really pissed off to be bringing that out," Shunsui doffed his hat.

"What makes you say that?" Lloyd asked him.

"There were hundreds of battles we've faced some of which I figured Ichigo-kun would've wanted to bring out his Bankai and finish the battle before any more of us got injured, only seeing him bring it out now do I understand why." Shunsui smirked.

"Are you saying Ichigo only uses his Bankai under extreme measures?" Sheena asked.

"You're half right Miss Sheena, Ichigo will use his Bankai under extreme measures, but only if he feels as if the enemy has made this battle personal. Or if he feels like using only his Shikai would put him at a state where he'd be useless. In all our other fights he's either had confidence in all of us to have his back or not felt as though the battle was for him alone. Being betrayed by an ally, can't say he takes kindly to that."

Orihime looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes, "Kurosaki-kun"

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"Tensa Zangetsu," I said as I emerged in Bankai form.

"So you decided to bring it out. Does this mean you don't intend to hold back?" he asked.

I made no response I just stared at Kratos.

"You make no response, even unconsciously," he drew out his sword, "Prepare yourself."

"Bring it," I said.

"You intend to fight against me alone?" he asked.

"Do you see anyone else throwing themselves at you?" I asked, grip on my Bankai tightening.

"I am," I suddenly heard Lloyd say as he stood next to me.

"Lloyd what are you…?" I started to ask.

He cut me off, "Shunsui said that Kratos made this battle personal for you by betraying and deceiving us. Well he's done the same for me."

Kratos stared at Lloyd, but his gaze was different from how he looked at me. If I only I was closer to him, or better at reading people I could tell what he was thinking.

"I…Kratos, I can't accept that after everything we were through, training me, everything you said at the ranch, what was it all for?"

Kratos made no response.

"So you don't have an answer," I swung Tensa Zangetsu at my side, "Fine then, that makes this a lot easier," I gathered Mana around me.

"Show me what you can do." I charged at Kratos using Shunpo to accent my speed and I threw him off balance due to the impact.

"Lightning Blade!" Kratos struck forward, not even taking a moment to gain composure. I braced for impact, taking minimal damage. Lloyd fired Demon Fang, but Kratos dodged. I attacked and the battle began taking place midair.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

"Hey that's not fair, I can't fly," I complained.

"Let it go Lloyd," Renji told me, "Kratos is way outta your league anyway, better leave this to Ichigo."

I just growled in frustration.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

Kratos and I clanged our blades against each other as we floated in the same spot before backing away from each other standing on air. Because of the thickness of the mana within the tower itself I was getting fatigued awfully quickly for some reason

"Your skill is quite impressive," Kratos said to me. It seemed he was becoming tired too.

"You're not so bad yourself," I said, "Too bad you're not using it for the right purposes!" I shouted and charged forward again pushing him back.

* * *

**Kratos' pov**

His skill and strength is amazing, where does it hail from though? If there was such a training method that existed outside of the exspheres Cruxis would've heard of it by now.

"Lightning Blade!" I struck forward, but this time Ichigo dodged around me and counterattacked. My wings protected the brunt of the impact, but I found myself unable to keep airborne and keep on his level. I was losing this battle.

I lowered myself to the ground onto one knee. Ichigo and Lloyd stood in front of me.

"Damn," I said aloud.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I pointed my sword at Kratos' bowed head, "Stop holding back," I said softly.

"Wait what?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos didn't make a response, he didn't have to, because at that moment a much larger force descended from above. He had long blonde hair, emerald green eyes and was wearing a white suit. He also had large pink wings emanating from his back.

"I guess not even you could bring yourself to fight such an opponent eh Kratos?" the angel asked. Kratos knelt in front of the angel and said something that I couldn't hear.

"Who are you?" I asked the person before me. He ignored me and looked directly at Lloyd.

"Are you Lloyd?" he asked.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine!" Lloyd declared arrogantly.

The angel laughed, "People need not introduce themselves to a dog."

"You arrogant bastard!" I snarled.

"Fine I shall tell you my name, wretched humans. I am Yggdrasil, the leader of Cruxis and the Desians." I attacked without warning, Yggdrasil blocked me with simply his pointer finger. "Ah I've heard about you, you are the one Forcystus called Ichigo correct?"

"And if I am?" I asked. I looked down only to notice too late the mana that Yggdrasil had been gaining in his hand. I suffered a great deal of damage from the attack.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Ichigo!" Lloyd shouted.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out.

"How sad, you bring out your ultimate ability and I felled you with one blast," Yggdrasil tittered looking at the bloodied state Ichigo was in. The soul reaper was mere inches from death.

"You bastard!" Lloyd attacked Yggdrasil only to be swatted away by a sword that materialized in his hand from out of nowhere. Lloyd was sent spiraling into the side of a pillar and broke it. Raine rushed to Lloyd's side. Orihime made to rush to Ichigo's side, but something stopped her, it was a pulsating beat of Mana and everyone could feel it, even Yggdrasil and Kratos. And it was coming from Ichigo. Suddenly the carrot topped Shinigami grasped hold of Yggdrasil's leg

"What?" Yggdrasil was puzzled considering Ichigo's physical state.

"Why is it I always have to bail your ass out, king?" an alien voice could be heard emanating from Ichigo's body. Yggdrasil broke free as Ichigo stood up his head lowered like a puppet whose head strings hadn't been pulled up yet.

"Who are you? Are you possessing Ichigo?" he asked.

"Who am I? Sorry, but I," Ichigo's head whipped up violently, revealing that his hollow was in control, "don't have a name." In seconds Yggdrasil found himself stabbed in the shoulder by Tensa Zangetsu. Yggdrasil pulled away and healed the wound preparing to take bout against this "newcomer". He saw that Ichigo's sclera were black, his iris' a bright yellow as that there was, what appeared to be a white mask, with red markings, forming along the left side of Ichigo's face. There was a high pitched battle cry as the possessor struck forward, but Yggdrasil blocked almost unable to push back.

"What is this thing?"

"Kurosaki-kun fight it off! Kurosaki-kun!" Yggdrasil turned his attention to the busty young girl with gray eyes, garbed in travelling clothes shouting for Ichigo's safety. Yggdrasil was taken aback a bit when Ichigo stumbled backwards

"Gah, why is it your resolve strengthens just cause that girl has something to say?" The katana in the teen's hand was lashing out violently, "Stop it! Let go, leave me in control!" There was a loud ear piercing scream as the white mask was torn off by Ichigo's free hand. As Yggdrasil stared at his opponent he noticed that Ichigo's sclera and eye color had returned to normal. Ichigo was now clutching his earlier wound, panting and leapt to Orihime's side and used his sword to balance himself.

_What in the world was that? _Yggdrasil found himself asking and was even more amazed when he witnessed Orihime's healing technique being performed on Ichigo. _His wound is being healed so quickly, that's impossible. _He shook his head to regain his resolve, _No better to kill them all in one attack, before he recovers. _Suddenly he was attacked by an energy blast, but he easily dodged it. Botta and the Renegades had arrived.

"Damn!" Botta exclaimed, "The Chosen has already become an angel! We have no choice we're taking all of them back with us alive!"

"No just give me a few minutes and I can fight him!" Ichigo shouted.

_He still thinks he can fight me? _Yggdrasil asked himself.

"Ichigo-kun we have to retreat. Colette's health is what's important right now, don't you agree?" Shunsui asked him.

Ichigo looked over to the emotionless blonde and dropped his anger and rage, "Fine, let's go!" Orihime disengaged her spell, noting that she would finish healing Ichigo later and everyone escaped with the Renegades.

"Renegades, as irritating as ever," Yggdrasil grumbled, "Still it is of little consequence, Kratos let us leave!" Yggdrasil warped out.

"Hmm, saved by the Renegades, don't die Lloyd," Kratos said before returning to Cruxis. When he arrived Yggdrasil had something to ask him about.

"Yes Lord Yggdrasil?" Kratos asked.

"I have an inquiry Kratos, it's about that girl, the young one who was healing Ichigo."

"That would be Orihime Inoue, she's listed in Kvar's reports to you. Host body O213."

"I see, then her data should be recorded in Cruxis' database. I suppose I'll go take a look at that. Kratos you are dismissed for now."

"As you wish," Kratos acknowledged.

* * *

**The Renegade Base**

After Lloyd woke up and Orihime finished healing Ichigo, who had yet to disengage Bankai, the group began to discuss what had happened in such a short span of time. From the incident they were able to derive the following facts: 1. they were saved by a Desian look alike group called the Renegades 2. The Desians and Cruxis are the same organization 3. Kratos had deceived the group from the start and was therefore the enemy. Lloyd was not very enthralled by this information 4. Colette didn't respond to anything anyone said. She was no more than a hollow husk.

Before they could discuss the matter any further they were called in to have a chat with the Renegade leader.

"So you're the leader?" Ichigo asked the blue haired individual before him and the group.

"Yes, I am the leader of the Renegades, a secret resistance dedicated to fighting the Desians, rather Cruxis."

"As I figured, Cruxis and the Desians really are the same organization," Renji said.

"I would've figured Magnius would've been more forthcoming with information towards you Renji, I'm surprised."

"You two know each other?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really," Renji replied.

"I merely looked up your file from our intelligence group's data base. I have spies in every Desian base, set up that way on purpose."

"How very efficient," Raine commented.

The individual before the group continued his explanation, "The Church of Martel is nothing more than an instrument created by Cruxis to rule the world. Those who call themselves angels are half-elves who've evolved by using a special type of Exsphere called Cruxis Crystals. They aren't gods or anything of the sort. Of course, the Church of Martel and the Chosen know nothing about that."

"So they're half-elves too?" Sheena asked.

"So then what's their M.O?" Shunsui asked, "World domination?"

"It's possible they're trying to revive the Goddess Martel. They send oracles to those of the mana lineage and control their marriages to create Chosens who become the vessel. It seems meaninglessly drawn out and complicated," Raine thought out. Botta and the Renegade leader were impressed with her correct deduction.

"There is another world that competes for Mana beyond Sylvarant," the leader continued.

"Tethe'alla," Ichigo inputted.

"Right," the leader acknowledged, "And the one who created this twisted world is Yggdrasil."

"Create a world. That's ridiculous. No one can do that," Genis said unbelievingly.

"If that's what you believe then our discussion ends here," the leader snapped.

Suddenly Lloyd outcried, "Wait. If Yggdrasill was the one that created the two worlds himself, what can you possibly hope to do against someone like that? And that's not all. You tried to kill Colette and me. You're certainly not on our side. Yet for some reason, you saved us. Why?"

"Our goal is to stop Martel's arrival," Botta stated, "Therefore the Chosen, who would become her vessel, was an obstacle."

The leader continued from Botta's sentence, "Unfortunately, the Chosen completed the angel transformation. The Chosen is now a lethal weapon whose only goal is self-preservation. We wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. But now we have the key to stop Martel's resurrection. We no longer need the Chosen!" Renegades suddenly surrounded the group. Ichigo and Renji got defensive. "What we need is you Lloyd Irving!"

"Me?" Lloyd asked in disbelief, "What's so special about me?"

"That's none of your concern! Get him!" the leader approached Lloyd who kicked him in the shin causing him to drop down on one knee.

"Lord Yuan!" one of the soldiers expressed their concern.

"It's his wound from Hima," Botta declared

"Ugh, Kratos, how many times must you get in my way?" Yuan asked aloud to no one.

"Wound from Hima? Wait so the one who attacked Kratos was…waaah," Ichigo suddenly grabbed Lloyd.

"We need to go, come on!" the teen shouted. The group ran until they reached a room where no one seemed to be around. Shunsui locked the doors using Kido so no one could enter or eavesdrop on the group.

"Dammit! What's so special about me? Those Renegades need to hurry up and make up their freaking minds about whether they're our enemies or not!" Lloyd grumbled, aggravated.

"That doesn't matter right now," Ichigo said, "We need to decide how we're going to save Colette."

"Kurosaki-kun's right, I tried using my Soten Kisshun on her several times, but it's having no effect." Orihime stated sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Orihime, Colette wouldn't want to see you sad like this," Lloyd said. The teen cheered up a bit.

_Good to see those two getting along at least, _Ichigo sighed in his head.

"Sheena where did you get your Exsphere?" Raine asked the young woman.

"Huh well that came out of nowhere," Sheena said trying not to laugh at the randomness, "I got this before I came here. They attached it to me at the Imperial Research Academy."

"Is it normal for people in your world to equip Exspheres then?" Shunsui inquired.

Sheena shook her head, "No, not at all. The technology was originally brought over by the Renegades. Nowadays Exspheres are mainly attached to machines."

"Wait so does that mean that the Renegades and Tethe'alla are on the same side?" Renji wanted to know.

"I'm not sure if you could say that," Sheena started to explain, 'But the Renegades were the ones that brought us information about the nature of the two worlds. And the plan to assassinate the Chosen was their idea. They talked the King and the Pope into it. "If you desire for Tethe'alla to prosper, kill the Chosen of Sylvarant'."

"It's settled then, we should go to Sylvarant," Ichigo stated.

"My thoughts exactly," Raine nodded in agreement, "Since Tethe'alla is studying the Exspheres, they may know something about Cruxis Crystals as well."

"Oh so if we go to Tethe'alla they might be able to help Colette-san," Orihime said in affirmation putting her right fist into the palm of her open left hand.

"Sounds like a good plan," Sheena acknowledged, "I'm pretty sure that they're studying the Cruxis Crystal that belongs to Tethe'alla's Chosen at the Imperial Research Academy."

"That makes sense I guess," Ichigo said.

"You guess?" Sheena asked teasingly.

"So it's all settled then we're going to Tethe'alla," Lloyd declared. The others seemed to nod their heads in agreement.

"Well this is great and all, but how exactly are we going to get to Tethe'alla?" Genis asked, bringing everyone to reality.

Sheena was quick to explain, "My understanding is that you can travel to Tethe'alla by passing through a distortion in space. As far as I know, crafts called Rheairds are the only things that can do that."

"Great where are they?" Lloyd asked.

"If you're looking for the Rheiards, follow me," A voice, not belonging to any member of the party said suddenly.

"Who's there?" Lloyd hastily drew out his swords.

A female renegade stepped out from a shaded corner of the room. She had long legs, was well endowed and was wearing a full helm that covered her hair making it impossible to tell what color it was and her visor covered her eyes.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked inquisitively.

"A friend," the woman said, she had a simple, childlike voice.

"Yeah right, how can we trust you?" Genis asked, "You could be luring us right into a trap, or an ambush."

"If the lady wanted to trap us she would've sounded the alarm already," Shunsui said.

"Mr. Kyoraku has a point," Raine said, "Can we trust you Miss…"

"You can trust me," the woman seemed unwilling to give her name just yet.

"If we tell you our names will you tell us yours?" Lloyd asked.

"Not now, not enough time," the woman said, "We will cross paths again, if you want to find the Rheairds, follow me," She opened a hidden door. It led down some stairs and directly to the Rheaird hangar. The Renegade assisting the group immediately ran over to the controls. "I'm opening the gateway and activating the Rheairds. Get on board and get out of here as quickly as you can."

"Okay," Lloyd stated as he and the others climbed aboard. There weren't enough Rheairds for everyone, but Lloyd kept Colette on his and Genis was small enough to stay on Raine's. Everyone else had their own. Ichigo looked back at the mysterious female Renegade who had helped him and stared at her awkwardly as his Rheaird was preparing to take off.

"Good luck Ichigo," the woman said.

"Huh wait how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked, but before he could get an answer his Rheaird took off into the sky. _Who is she?_ Ichigo wondered as he reached cruising altitude and breached the dimensional barrier with the others, _whoever she is, she was certain that we would meet again. Whoever she is I hope she will be all right._

* * *

**(A/N: Indeed. Who is this mysterious Renegade that, for almost no reason at all, helped Ichigo and the others. Now that the party is on their way to Tethe'alla what will await them? Which of his companions will Ichigo run into first? When will the party and this woman cross paths again? To find all your answers and more you'll have to wait for the next chapter of Tales of Bleach. Hopefully coming soon, but definitely coming eventually. Please Review, and if you haven't done so, subscribe and fave. DH19 out!)**


	10. Assistance From the Royal Guard

**(A/N: Man I'm really plowing through this aren't I? Here's to the next chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We were flying through the air on the Rheairds when suddenly they ran out of fuel. The Rheairds started making a crash course for a mountainside. Shoving mine straight into the mountain in order to dismount, I moved as fast as I could to lower everyone to safety starting with Sheena and Inoue. By the time I went back to get the others Renji had gotten Genis and Lloyd and Kyoraku-san got Raine. Colette moved on her own and lowered herself to the ground with her wings.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked.

"Aw man the Rheairds are totaled," Lloyd whined.

"They seem pretty intact," Renji said inspecting them, "If we could get them some fuel they could be up and running again."

"Since when did you become a mechanic?" I asked.

"Hey shut up!" Renji snapped.

"So what do these things run on?" Kyoraku-san asked.

"I'd presume they'd run on mana," Raine answered, "Perhaps the Lightning mana Volt produces."

"But if Sheena had a pact with Volt, don't you think she'd have his ring?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, "It's like Ichigo said."

_Huh, what's got her all flustered all of a sudden? _I wondered.

"Hey Ichigo how come you're still using your Bankai?" Genis asked, "Renji always disengages his after a fight."

"Kurosaki-kun's Bankai is special," Inoue started to say, "He can use his for as long as he likes and it doesn't tire him out."

"But doesn't it require Mana to power?" Raine asked.

I put my palm up, "The mana here in Tethe'alla seems to be thicker than in Sylvarant so it supports the extra energy my Bankai would need to draw in quite nicely, if all goes well I won't have to disengage it for the rest of the journey."

"I see I suppose that makes sense," Raine acknowledged.

* * *

**Ichigo is now in Bankai mode, his artes have changed. Ichigo's artes: Getsuga Tensho, Sword Rain Alpha, Light Spear Canon, Hypersonic Thrust (A faster than the blink of an eye Sonic Thrust), Fierce Demon Fang, Dark Lightning Blade, S. Dark Lightning Blade, Dark Flame Blast (the previous three are all Getsugaed versions of Lightning Blade and Helly Pyre), Wild barrage (Ichigo swings his sword in millions of directions around him at fast speeds), Surge of Power. Mystic Arte: Hollowfication Getsuga Tensho. Ex Skill: 11 second Hollowfication (Ichigo can use his hollow mask for 11 seconds in battle. After it's depletion he cannot use it again for the same time it would be for using another item. New Title: Bankai User. Description: It was obtained to protect those he cared about. Even now it is still used for that same purpose.**

* * *

"H-hey isn't that…" Renji pointed to something across the way, what he was pointing at turned out to be the Tower of Salvation.

"That's the Tower of Salvation. Why is it here in Tethe'alla?" Genis asked.

"Of course," Sheena exclaimed, "The Tower of Salvation appears in the flourishing world. The Tower also appeared on your side after Colette received the oracle, right?"

"Two worlds, two towers," Raine thought aloud and then asked Sheena, "What about the Holy Ground? The Church of Martel is also over here, correct? Is the Holy Ground called Kharlan?"

"Yes," Sheena said, "The place where the Tower of Salvation lies is the Holy Ground of Kharlan. The same as your world."

"Huh?" Genis was confused, "The Holy Ground of Kharlan is where the peace treaty was signed to end the Ancient War! There can't be two of them!"

"Maybe they're both the same thing," I suggested.

"Ichigo, that's not possible," Genis chimmed.

"In any case, we aren't going to get any answers if we just stand around here," Kyoraku-san said heading for the descent down the mountain, "We should get moving."

"Captain Kyoraku's right, let's go," Renji said following him.

"Right behind you," I said.

As we reached the base of the mountain Lloyd cried out, "Hey by the way, where are we going?"

Sheena glared at him, "What? You're the ones who said 'Let's go to Tethe'alla',"

"Yeah, but we're from Sylvarant," I said.

"Ah, yes, of course, I'm sorry," Sheena apologized, "Meltokio, the Imperial City, the center of Tethe'alla. It's the city where the King of Tethe'alla resides."

"Okay, which way?" I asked.

"It's not far, just a little bit to the North," Sheena stated.

"Right, let's go," Lloyd exclaimed.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

As we trekked towards Tethe'alla's capital Colette wandered with us, but it was like she was a prisoner in her own body, it was unbearable to watch. I decided that maybe if I talked to her she might come out of it.

"Colette? We're in Tethe'alla! Can you tell?" she made no response. I sighed, "It's no use, she just doesn't respond at all."

"I hope Colette-san gets better soon," Orihime said.

"Yeah me too," I agreed sounding a bit depressed.

"Lloyd-san do you like Colette-san?" Orihime asked me.

"What? Where did that come from? Did Genis tell you to ask that?" I said throwing up questions rapid fire.

"What…no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you," she said frantically.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked, "and you didn't offend me, I just…" I couldn't finish the end of my sentence and just blushed. I decided to change the subject, "Um so…" I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah I care a lot about Colette," I confessed, "I wouldn't necessarily say I like her, but…" I trailed off, man this was embarrassing.

"Do you know if she likes you?" I asked.

"I…really don't know," I answered. After a brief pause I asked, "Why are you asking me all of this stuff anyway?"

"I…nothing it's just…" she looked away not bothering to answer. I couldn't tell exactly who or what she was looking at though.

"Well anyway, we seem to be falling behind the group come on," I urged noticing that the two of us were trailing behind the others. Orihime nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

When we finally reached Meltokio we all began to head in, but Sheena stayed back.

"Sorry, but this is where we part ways," she said.

"Huh? How come?" I asked her.

"Have you forgotten? I was trying to kill Colette. I have to go report my failure to the Chief," she explained.

"Huh you're not from this city?" I asked.

Sheena shook her head, "I'm from Mizuho, we're sort of like an exiled culture," my brow furrowed, "D-don't worry about me I'll be fine. Anyway I need you guys to deliver this letter to the King. Tell him it's from Sheena of Mizuho, he should grant you an audience right away."

"Are you sure that's wise, he wants Colette-chan dead after all," Kyoraku-san said.

"Hey we've got enough firepower to wipe out every guard in the city ifafafafafa…" Raine started pulling on my ear.

"The last thing we're going to do is start a full scale assault on the city here in Meltokio," Raine said crossly.

"Don't worry about the details," Sheena continued, "In order to stop Colette being killed I've written down everything that's happened and ask that they help heal Colette."

"Thanks Sheena," I said with a contented look.

Sheena looked away, but I could tell she was blushing, "Ah, no, y…you don't have to thank me. It's nothing. Don't mention it. The Imperial Research Academy is under the control of the royal family. There isn't any other way, that's all!"

"Are you embarrassed? You're funny Sheena!" Genis teased.

The blush on Sheena's face only deepened, "Sh…shut up! I'm going now!"

"Well we'll see you again right?" I asked.

She looked up at me and momentarily her flushed face connected to my scowl, "Y-yeah," her eyes quickly shot down, but her face still maintained its position, "probably," she muttered.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "See you around then,"

"Y-yeah see you around," she then began to walk away.

"Sheena and Ichigo sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Genis starting humming. Immediately I started digging the knuckles on both my hands into the side of his skull, "Owowowowowowowowow!" he squealed with his legs flailing.

"Shut up, you little twerp! It's not like that!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

"Anyway," the professor was saying as Ichigo continued to torture Genis, "Let's start heading for the palace," She began to walk away.

"Um professor," I said noticing that she hadn't told Ichigo to stop what he was doing to Genis.

"What?" she asked calmly.

"Don't you think you should do something about this?" I asked gesturing to Ichigo and Genis.

The professor spoke calmly, "Ichigo I believe Genis has learned his lesson you can let go of him now."

Ichigo ceased his actions, "Yes ma'am," he said politely.

"You okay?" I asked Genis as we started walking up towards the castle.

He rubbed his head, "I'm going to be feeling this until we make another stay at an inn or camp out, but other than that I think I'll live."

"Ichigo really laid into you didn't he?" I chuckled, "I wonder why he got so upset."

Genis palmed his face.

"What?"

"Never mind," Genis continued walking forward.

"What, what did I say?"

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We were walking up the hill when all of a sudden Orihime stumbled and knocked Colette right into a group of nobles that was passing by. Colette fell backwards and fell on her bottom and knocked into Orihime who also stumbled backwards, but I caught her arms and helped her back up.

"H-hey watch it!" one of the nobles griped at Colette.

"Watch where you're going!" another one added.

A male voice added, "Now now settle down my darling hunnies," the guy who the voice belonged to had long, dark red hair, a little bit brighter than Renji's. He was wearing a pink and black tank top with a matching set of gloves, the tank top terminated into a half-cape behind him. He was wearing clean, almost new, white sweat pants, and expensive looking travelling boots. He also had a sword at his hipside.

_Who the hell is this guy? _I found myself thinking

"Hi there my cool beauty are you hurt?" he asked Colette.

_Oh no, _I groaned, _he's just like Kon._

When Colette made no response the first noble said, "Well! Master Zelos himself has deigned to speak to this girl and yet look how she acts!"

The third noble added, "Just look at her! It's not even festival time and yet she's dressed up in an angel costume. How stupid are you?"

_Do all women treat each other like this when they hate each other? _I wondered.

"Can you believe the nerve of this hag," a fourth one asked.

This prompted Genis to call out, "What did you just say?"

"Relax Genis," Lloyd too had some unusual agitation in his voice, "It's obvious she's never looked in a mirror."

"What did you just say?" the first noble hissed.

"You're all behaving like children," Raine said bringing her palm to her face as though embarrassed to be associated with us.

"Now, now settle down," Zelos, I believe the woman called him, repeated, "Are you upset, my little angel? You know, I bet you're as cute as a button when you smile."

_Never mind, he might be worse than Kon, _I decided. I thought that Lloyd was about to jump in and tackle the guy, but suddenly Colette threw Zelos off of him like he was a ball in her hand. All of us were amazed.

"Ahhhhhh Master Zelos!" One of the girls shrieked.

_Dear lord how can they go for this guy? _I asked myself.

Zelos recovered quickly and then said to Colette, "Whoa! Wow, that was surprise. You sure are strong, my little angel. You certainly startled me!"

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked him.

Zelos frowned, "No offense, but I'm not really interested in talking to you guys."

_Okay it's official, he's worse than Kon. _The next thing I knew Zelos shoved me out of the way and was talking to Inoue.

"Well hello there what's _your _name fair maiden?" Zelos asked her.

"I…uh…" Inoue was too embarrassed to respond.

Pushing me out of the way is one thing, but no pervert is going to be hitting on Inoue on my watch, she's too innocent for that. I grabbed Zelos' arm near me turned away from Inoue and slammed him onto his back. I heard Inoue gasp and everyone in group was giving me strange looks.

"Owww my back," Zelos moaned.

Another noble girl shrieked, "Kyaaah Master Zelos!"

Surprisingly the guy acted as though he hadn't felt it at all; he must take a lot of abuse like that.

"Out for a leisurely walk again Zelos Wilder," a soldier walked up to Zelos, standing over him as he lay on the ground. It was a woman, short in stature, she was wearing too much armor for me to determine anything else, but I could've sworn I heard her voice before.

"Oh, hello there Miss Royal Guard Lieutenant," Zelos smirked up at her, eyes closed, "Fancy seeing you here."

"The king wants to see you in his chambers again," the soldier yanked Zelos by the collar to his feet.

"Yes yes of course," he turned towards the females in our group, "I'll see you again sometime my lovely lady, my cute little angel, my fair maiden and you…other people." He and the lieutenant walked off.

"What in the world was that all about?" Renji asked.

"What an ass," Genis exasperated, "He was grinning like an idiot the entire time. What's wrong with that guy?"

"He had an exsphere on him," Raine had observed something on Zelos I hadn't taken notice of.

"Anyway let's proceed onward to the castle," Kyoraku-san instructed. Everyone did so, but I wanted to check up on Inoue.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Y-yes I'm fine, thank you Kurosaki-kun," she said gratuitously.

"It's no trouble at all, you need to watch out for guys like that Inoue, they're nothing but trouble," I said.

"H-hai," she blushed and went to catch up with the group. I followed her.

When we reached the castle gates though, we were barred from entering. The woman who Zelos identified as the Royal Guard Lieutenant was standing in front of the gates alongside two other soldiers.

"Halt!" she said, "State your business!"

"We need to see the king," I said, "It's very important!"

"His majesty is not granting audiences at this time due to his failing health. Sorry, but I cannot let you enter," she said.

"Hey you're a good girl how about bending the rules for us just this once, it's an emergency that we speak with the king," Kyoraku-san tried to schmooze over the lieutenant.

"Sorry," she said defiantly, "I cannot, the Captain would be very cross with me if I let people in without matters related to the court, no matter how urgent they claimed their orders to be. If you want entrance go ask the Church how their plan to heal the King is coming, now be off!"

Growling we trudged off towards the church. As we did Renji put a hand on my shoulder and whispered to me, "Doesn't that lieutenant's voice sound oddly familiar?"

"I know what you mean, I could've sworn I've heard her voice before too, but you would think that they would at least acknowledge us if they recognized us, Kyoraku-san especially," I said, reminiscent of his status.

"Maybe it's for the best, it wouldn't be normal for us to know people here in Tethe'alla, not the way the facts are stacked up. Raine would chew up and spit out any excuses we tried to make since not even we knew about Tethe'alla before Sheena mentioned it," Renji continued.

"You two conspiring as to how we're going to keep our identities hidden?" Kyoraku-san said behind us.

"Captain Kyoraku," Renji obviously wasn't expecting him to be there.

"Yeah," I said, "It would be easy if our entire group was as dull witted as Lloyd, but Raine would catch onto our lie quick."

"It does pose a problem," Kyoraku-san said, "We may have to come clean."

"And what exactly are we supposed to say?" I asked, "We're from a world outside both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and got separated upon entrance into both." Renji and Kyoraku-san both stayed silent. "What?" _Did I say something stupid?_

"Given the facts that might actually work," Kyoarku-san said.

"Great and just what are we supposed to call our fantasy world?" I asked.

"Gaikai," Kyoraku-san answered.

"Gaikai?" I asked.

"It'll do," Renji answered.

Contented with our plan we all headed inside the Church of Martel. Standing near the altar was Unohana-san, if anyone would recognize us, it would be her. Immediately I gave a silent signal to Renji and Kyoraku-san.

"Everyone," I said, "There's something we need to tell you,"

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"We're not from Sylvarant," Renji said.

"Nor are we from Tethe'alla," Kyoraku-san added.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to confessing that much," Raine said. We were all surprised by her words.

"It's like Raine says," I continued, "It's true we're not from this world, but we are indeed a large travel group, we just got separated when we entered this world's airspace. It divided us up."

"I see, so that's how you were all separated," Raine said, "What exactly was your purpose for coming here?"

"We're just humble, heavily armed explorers," Kyoraku-san said, "It's good to have power and not needed than to need it and not have wouldn't you agree Professor?"

Raine thought it over, "I suppose it makes sense, but why didn't you mention it earlier?" Raine asked.

"Come on, how were we supposed to know this crazy world was split in two, we would've gladly told you more if you had asked," Kyoraku-san said.

_Nice cover, _I thought.

"I suppose I can't argue that point," Raine stated, "Very well, I suppose I should at least be thankful you told us,"

"But why bring this up now?" Genis asked.

Kyoraku-san pointed to Unohana-san at the far end of the corridor, "Because we know her, Senpai!" Unohana-san picked up her head as we all approached her.

"Oh Kyoraku-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Kurosaki-san, Inoue Orihime, such a pleasure to see all of you," she said. She was wearing a priestess outfit, a very fancy one at that, "Who are your friends?" Kyoraku-san gave Unohana-san the short version to bring her up to speed.

"Was it really okay to tell her all that?" Genis asked.

"Relax we can trust Senpai, she's a well respected member of our group, perhaps the most respected," Kyoraku-san said.

"I just noticed, you guys have an interesting way of communicating," Lloyd said.

"It's called using honorifics, honestly Lloyd don't you pay attention in language?" Raine asked him. Lloyd just smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah, what's your world called anyhow?" Genis asked.

"Gaikai," Renji answered.

"Gaikai eh?" Lloyd asked.

"In any case," Unohana-san said, "I'm afraid that even as an ally I'm afraid I won't be able to do much, I…" she looked over Kyoraku-san's shoulder and noticed someone, "Oh Presea-san, the prayers are to take place in the royal chambers, please take the sacred wood to the castle."

"Yes," A little girl with pink hair and pigtails behind us said and dragged a large chunk of wood out of the church behind her.

"Prayer ceremony? I take it you're praying for the King's health?" Kyoraku-san asked.

Unohana-san nodded, "Healing artes aren't all that effective on illnesses just like on Ukitake-taicho," she said.

"Hmm, so the King's come down with something has he?" Kyoraku-san asked.

"Hey Unohana," Lloyd said, "If you can't help us do you at least have a suggestion to get us into the castle?"

"It's absolutely vital for the quest Senpai," Kyoraku-san pressured.

"You could talk to Presea and help her bring in the sacred wood, the guards would have to let you in then, if they stop you tell them that I said it was all right."

Lloyd and Genis' faces brightened, "Great thanks Unohana," Lloyd said.

"It's no trouble at all," she smiled.

We saw Presea outside the castle, "Hey! Um…Presea!" Genis called out to her.

"Could we please have a moment of your time?" I asked. She turned to look at us. Her clear blue eyes seemed dulled. It was sort of creepy.

"I'm Lloyd," Lloyd started introducing us, "This is Ichigo, Shunsui, Renji, Orihime, Colette, Raine…"

"I-I'm Genis!" the white haired elf said aloud.

"Hey Genis why are you all flushed?" Lloyd asked. Orihime stifled a giggle. I palmed my face, Lloyd was so dense.

"Would you be a dear and let us help you carry the sacred wood?" Kyoraku-san asked her. Presea began walking away from us with the wood.

"W-wait!" I shouted, she stopped, "I know this is awkward, but it's imperative that we get into the castle. We have a letter we need to deliver to the king, our friend's life depends on us getting into the castle!" I strained.

"Understood," she said, I blinked in amazement. Presea looked at us and said, "Please carry that,"

"Yes," I said walking over to it and managed to pick it up with effort. Man this thing was heavy.

"Ichigo you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Y-yeah," I turned my head towards him, "Never better," _Damn it I think my back's going to give out from the weight_

_**Man up king**_

_You shut up, no one's asking for your opinion! _If only Chad was here, he could easily lift this with only one arm over the side of his shoulder. When we reached the castle door the Royal Guard Lieutenant was still there.

"Halt! State your business!"

"We're helping deliver the sacred wood to the prayer ceremony," Renji said.

"I see, Presea you're all right with this?" the woman asked her.

"Today is...special," Presea answered.

"All right, but I'm following you, I can't have unidentified personas leisurely walking the castle, besides you said you had a letter to deliver to the king earlier didn't you?" she asked us.

Lloyd's face brightened, "Thank you, this means a lot to me…I mean to us."

We left the Sacred Wood in the entryway and followed the Lieutenant to the King's chambers. Standing in front of the chambers was a man wearing an impressive looking uniform, possibly identifying him as the royal guard leader. His helmet covered his facial features so I couldn't tell if he was one of us. He took note of the lieutenant, "What have we here lieutenant?" he asked. I could've sworn I recognized this guy's voice too.

"These people need to speak with the King, they got in here on accordance of helping Presea bring in the Sacred Wood."

"We have a letter from Sheena of Mizuho," I said, "She's addressed it to the king of Tethe'alla."

The captain took notice of me and stared for a few seconds, "I'll let you inside, but I expect you all to act civil, you will be in the presence of both the Pope and the King. Is that clear?"

"Yeah it's clear," I said, _Grouch. _I thought. We were led inside and both soldiers stood with their backs to the door on the inside of the room.

The male soldier stepped forward to address the pope, "Forgive the intrusion everyone, but these commoners have authorization to speak with the king."

_Authorization? Who was this guy to be doing us favors? _

"Oh it's you guys again?" Zelos, who I suddenly noticed on the far side of the room, said.

"Again? You know them chosen?" the Pope asked.

"Well I wouldn't really say that I know them," he said, "Just what sort of business do you all have here?"

"Chosen?" I thought aloud, "Wait, you're the Chosen of Tethe'alla?"

"What do you mean Tethe'alla?" the Pope asked.

"So you're from the declining world of Sylvarant, I suppose that makes sense," the soldier said.

"What's this 'I suppose that makes sense garbage' Royal Captain?" the Pope asked the Captain angrily.

"These people are from the declining world of Sylvarant?" the princess asked.

"Princess, have no fear," Zelos was raving and then glanced towards me, "You what's your name?"

"Ichigo," I answered.

"Ichigo, for what purpose have you come here?" he asked.

"We've come to deliver a letter from Sheena of Mizuho to the King," I answered.

"Huh, you know Sheena?" Zelos asked.

"Sheena?" the king coughed.

"Your majesty please relax, I will have the Royal Captain and lieutenant punish these infidels for causing a disturbance in your presence,"

The king ignored him, "Ichigo, give me the letter." He demanded. I handed it to him and he read it over. "I see, people of Sylvarant, please wait in the other room for a while."

"Captain," the Pope looked at specified soldier and then over to the woman near the door, "Lieutenant, please show these people to the Crimson Chamber."

"Yes sir," The captain and Lieutenant answered simultaneously. The lieutenant's answer being more of a shout while the captain's response was more casual and calm.

The room we were taken to was just what I would expect of royalty, overly fancy. We had to wait a long time, Renji and I found a deck of cards and were playing Gin Rummy in order to stay free of boredom.

"Man they're making us wait a long time," Lloyd complained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're all facing execution. Your chosen is an obstacle to us," The lieutenant said.

"Say what?" I shouted turning towards the lieutenant.

"Keep your voice down," The captain spat. I growled.

"What will become of Presea if things turn out like that?" Genis asked.

"Presea's from this world. She wouldn't be held accountable," the lieutenant said. After waiting a bit longer the Pope arrived onto the scene with two knights from the Church of Martel.

"Sorry to keep you waiting travelers of Sylvarant," he said.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked.

Zelos was the one to answer, "You want to use Tethe'allan technology to save the Chosen from your side…right?"

"Colette-san has lost her soul," Inoue said sadly, "Please save her."

"But as long as the chosen lives, our world teeters on the brink of destruction," the Pope argued. The knights approached Colette and made to attack her, but the lieutenant stood in front of her. "Stand down Lieutenant!" the pope ordered.

"Make me," she talked back. There was only one female I knew with the kind of guts to talk back to authority in that manner to fight for what she believed in.

"Captain, control your lieutenant."

"Lieutenant stand down," the captain ordered.

"But I…"

_If she's who I think she is, _my gaze shifted from the girl to the captain, _He can only be one person if she respects his opinion._

"Now," the captain ordered, but as soon as his lieutenant moved though he moved into her place.

"What are you doing?" the Pope asked angrily.

"That's the Captain of the Royal Guard for ya, always looking out for his lieutenant, even if it means taking the fall for her," Zelos chuckled.

"Is it really necessary to take a life Pope Tethe'alla?" the captain asked, "While I respect the law of Tethe'alla is their really need to cause these travelers to commit to a full scale assault which could result in the King's death, or your own?" he asked.

"Please what could a couple of travelers from Sylvarant do?" The Pope asked arrogantly.

"Some of these guys have exspheres, and a couple of them seem to be handy at the ancient art of Zanpakuto just like Captain and Lieutenant Kuchiki here. Can't say it'd be easy executing them all if a riot broke out," Zelos told the Pope.

_Huh? Did he just say Kuchiki?_

"Bah, fine," the Pope surrendered, "Is there a plan of action you had in mind travelers from Sylvarant?" the Pope asked.

"Colette lost her soul because she was being reborn as an angel in order to save Sylvarant. But as long as she does not become an angel, Sylvarant will not be saved," Raine explained.

"I see so if we save the Chosen then Tethe'alla will also be saved correct?" the woman, who I was pretty sure was Rukia, asked.

"But that means you'll be abandoning Sylvarant," the Pope said.

"I don't care," I said.

"Ichigo!" Lloyd was shocked at my statement.

"Our priority is to save Colette-chan isn't it?" Kyoraku-san asked Lloyd.

"But to abandon Sylvarant, do you realize what that's asking us?" Genis asked.

"We can do that," Lloyd said, "Right now saving Colette is our priority."

"Lloyd-san is right, we have to save Colette," Inoue said.

"Say Pope, if these guys don't go back to Sylvarant, then it doesn't matter if they're alive or dead. They can't complete the regeneration ritual. So I'll go along and keep tabs on them. That should be fine," Zelos suggested.

"Hmm, given the circumstances I would be uneasy with just you going chosen," The Pope mulled over.

"I'll go," the Royal Guard Lieutenant said, "It would be unwise of the Royal Guard to let only the Church keep tabs on the travelers, plus someone needs to keep an eye on the chosen."

"Do you have any objections Royal Captain?" the Pope asked specified individual.

"Its fine, she can handle herself, however, I do have one condition," the Captain spoke.

"What's the condition?" the Pope asked.

"I was speaking to the travelers," he glared to the Pope.

"What's the condition?" Lloyd asked.

"If my lieutenant is at all injured in anyway, I will tie up the party responsible to a satchel of bricks and dump them into freezing waters of Flanoir Harbor, is that clear?" His voice was unnaturally sharp and loud.

"Yes sir," Lloyd answered quickly.

"Very well then, if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to," the Pope left.

"And I need to get started on the paperwork for your assignment," The captain looked as his lieutenant and left.

"I'll see you guys at the church," Zelos said, "Come get me when you're ready to leave."

"Finally, I thought I'd never get a chance to see you guys without anyone else around," the Lieutenant said.

"Who are you?" Raine asked.

The girl removed her helmet. She had short black hair and violet eyes, "I am Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of the Royal Guard."

"Rukia!" I exclaimed happy to see her.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue cried happily and ran over to give Rukia a hug, "Oh Kuchiki-san it's so good to see you again."

"Good to see you Rukia," Renji told her.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Rukia's a very important friend of mine and several members of our group. It's because of her that we're even together in the first place," I smiled.

"So Ichigo are you going to introduce me to your group or do I have to give you an order?" Rukia asked me, "And on top of that you guys mind bringing me up to speed?" We did and afterwards Rukia seemed to understand about what was going on, "I see, I guess I can assume most of that was in the letter," she said.

"Rukia may I ask a question?" Raine asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Rukia asked her back.

"The Captain seemed to be very concerned for your well being. And Zelos said that you both have Zanpakuto, how are you two related?"

"Oh, that's easy to explain," Rukia said with a smile, "The Royal Guard Captain's name is Byakuya Kuchiki, my older brother."

"I see," was all Raine could reply.

"Anyway we should head for the church," Rukia said.

"Right, we shouldn't keep Zelos waiting," Lloyd said.

"Actually I'm more concerned about his well being than his boredom," Rukia responded.

"Huh…oh right Senpai," Shunsui laughed.

_Dear lord, how bad is this guy? _I wondered.

"Anyways welcome to our group Rukia," Lloyd said.

"Thank you Lloyd," she replied.

* * *

**Rukia has joined the party**

**Rukia's artes: Hado 31 Shakkaho, Hado 33 Sokatsui, Hado 63 Soren Sokatsui, Bakudo 1 Sai, Bakudo 4 Hainawa, Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro, First Aid, Icicle, Ice Tornado, Freelancer, Icicle Rain, Absolute. Ex Skill: Dance, Sode No Shirayuki. Rukia gains the following Artes while using her Zanpakuto: Demon Fang, Blade Fury, Double Demon Fang, Light Spear, Hurricane Thrust. Mystic Arte: Tsukishiro. Mystic Arte Extension: Haukuren. Title: "Royal Lieutenant". Description: So much power, so much responsibility, so little respect for authority. **

* * *

After Rukia discarded most of the confining elements of her uniform, her helmet, gauntlets and boots, we traveled back to the church where Zelos was waiting for us, "Ah Rukia good to see you, I'm so glad you decided to travel with me."

"I'm not doing this for you," she said.

_It's like I never left home, _I chuckled in my head.

"What are you smiling about?" Rukia asked me.

"N-nothing," I said.

"We're going to be traveling together for a while, so, um…let's be friends, mmmkay?" he asked everyone.

_This is going to be a long trip, _I thought to myself.

"So let's see, putting the guys and Rukia aside, this lovely lady is Raine, that cutie over there is Colette and this gorgeous maiden here must be Orihime-me-me-me-me…" Zelos suddenly found the tip of Rukia's blade near his chin.

"Don't get any funny ideas Zelos," Rukia warned him.

Zelos rubbed his eyes in fake apology, "Oh that's so sad Rukia you don't trust me to be civil?"

"I don't trust you on that subject as much as Ichigo can throw you!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Burn," Renji chuckled.

"A-anyway, who's the little one?" Zelos asked, indicating Presea, I had totally forgotten that she was still with us.

"This is Presea, she helped us get into the castle," Inoue said.

"Huh, she's not from Sylvarant?" Zelos looked perplexed.

"Ozzette," Presea answered.

"Ozette?" Zelos seemed shocked, "That village out in the boondoc—I mean out in the forest. Oh that is so sad, you're being manipulated by these uncivilized Barbarians."

"Who are you calling uncivilized barbarians?" Lloyd shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get mad. Especially after all the trouble I went through to contact the Imperial Research Academy for you."

"Hmm, not bad Zelos," Lloyd said to him.

"I know," Zelos' ego needed serious shaving, "Using the Research Academy requires permission from the King, but when the great Zelos speaks, His Majesty listens."

"What are we going to do about Presea-chan by the way?" Kyoraku-san said, "Surely you don't need to keep consistent tabs on her?"

"No, but Ozette isn't far from the Imperial Research Academy, we can just drop her off when we go," Zelos explained.

"Works for me," I said.

"Is that alright with you Presea-san?" Orihime asked her.

"Yes," Presea responded.

"Okay, then I guess we should head for Sybak," Rukia said, "It's on the other end of the Grand Tethe'alla bridge just Northeast of here."

"Great, we'll follow your lead then since you seem to be know where you're going Rukia," I said. She nodded and we made our way towards the exit of the city.

However just as we were leaving the noble area of the city there was a loud outcry of "Zelos-sama!"

"Oh no," Rukia said as though knowing what was coming. Suddenly In noticed Rangiku-san coming bounding up the street.

_Oh great, _I thought to myself.

"Oh most beautiful Rangiku how are you?" Zelos asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I heard you were leaving Meltokio to go on a journey, you know how I worry," Rangiku-san said pouting.

"Hmm, long time no see Matsumoto-fukutaicho," Kyoraku-san waved to her. Rangiku-san just started taking notice of us at that point. She got incredibly friendly and just _had _to know what was going on. I groaned internally, a woman like Rangiku in the party with someone like Zelos would only make things incredibly unenjoyable.

"Oh please can I come. Please Zelos," she begged him and then rubbed a finger under his chin while saying sexually, "I'd be very grateful if you let me come with you."

"I…uh…sure why not, the more the merrier," Zelos accepted.

Rangiku bounced up and down clapping her hands, "Hooray, I'm so excited,"

"Zelos are you sure?" Raine asked.

"Rangiku can handle herself Professor Sage she'll be all right," Kyoraku-san said.

"If you're sure," Raine seemed about as thrilled about this as I was.

* * *

**Rangiku has joined the party**

**Rangiku's artes: Hado 31 Shakkaho, Hado 33 Sokatsui, Demon Fang, Savage Reaper, First Aid, Avenging Claws (A forward thrust with the blade followed by an overhead swing), Ravaging Tiger, Havoc Strike, Spin Attack (A mid-speed 360 spin with the sword), S. Spin Attack (A high speed multi-revolution spin attack with a finishing shockwave at the end), Mystic Arte: Haineko. (The ash from Rangiku's sword releases surruounds the enemy and then converges around them like a tornado in reverse). Title: Zelos Groupie. Description: "What? I'm allowed to have my own personal tastes in men."**

* * *

With Rangiku joining us, we headed off together towards the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge in order to go Sybak. Our journey in Tethe'alla was officially starting to unfold.

* * *

**(A/N: And thus ends another exciting chapter of Tales of Bleach. There were a lot of Bleach characters showing up, two of which joined. And yes Rangiku and Zelos have a **_**thing**_** going on between them…sorta. How will having the 10****th**** Division Vice Captain and Rukia as part of the party affect the storyline. You'll just have to wait for the next exciting chapter of Tales of Bleach. Please Review, and if you have not done so already Subscribe and Fave. DH19 out!)**


	11. Assistance from the Royal Guard 2

**(A/N: Because the mood has struck I have decided to write up the next chapter for this fic. With Rukia, Zelos and Rangiku in the group things will certainly be a lot more lively to say the least. Also because I forgot to say it last time Gaikai means Outer World in Japanese)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

It was nice to have Rukia alongside me again. Our dynamic as a two man army was invaluable. And her status as a lieutenant of the Royal Guard would definitely prove useful when we needed favors from people in the area. As far as Rangiku and Zelos were concerned I was only worried how they would affect the group more so than how they would affect the mission.

"Zelos you're too kind," I could hear Inoue within ear shot.

_Speaking of which, _I thought to myself as I walked over to their part of the group.

"No Orihime I mean what I say you truly must be the most beautiful Sylvaranti ever. I don't even have to go there to know no woman could compare to you," I heard Zelos saying. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hello Ichigo," he said, "Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah leave Inoue alone," I told him.

"Whoa that's awfully territorial of you," Zelos commented.

I grabbed his shirt, "Listen you, I…"

"Ichigo for goodness sakes leave the poor kid alone," I heard Rangiku's voice.

_The hell?_

"Oh dearest Rangiku, surely you understand I was only letting Miss Orihime know that she simply doesn't realize her own charms," he said.

_Oh dear god, if she falls for that…_

"Now Zelos I think I know Ichigo well enough to not lash out violently for no reason, but Ichigo you need to keep your temper in check, can't have you marring the chosen now can we?" Rangiku asked.

I let Zelos go, "I suppose not, but he really needs to leave her innocence intact," I said and walked away.

* * *

**Zelos' pov**

"Um, I'm going to go catch up to Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said and ran up to catch up with Ichigo.

"Is there something I should know about the two of them?" I asked Rangiku.

"Plenty, but I can tell that things are pretty tense about now, we'll have plenty of time to play catch up when things quiet down," she answered.

"In other words, when we decide to take a rest at the inn," I said.

"Exactly," Rangiku said, "Now let's get a move on we're falling behind."

"Right, I know I hear ya," I said.

* * *

**Grand Tethe'alla Bridge**

**Ichigo's pov**

So as we reached the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge I took notice of how large it was. It had to be at least twice the size of the Western Society's Golden Gate.

"Whoa that's a huge bridge," Lloyd exclaimed. I had an urge to tell him thank you Captain Obvious

Zelos walked to the front of the group and decided to awe us with the bridge's statistics, "Listen and be amazed, bumpkins. This is the greatest drawbridge in the world. It connects the continents of Altamira and Fooji. Its control system incorporates 3,000 Exspheres."

_Three thousand? _I found myself thinking

"Three thousand human lives," I heard Inoue say sadly.

"Fairest Orihime whatever is the matter?" Zelos asked her.

"Hmm," Raine said, "I suppose now would be the best time to set up camp and catch each other up to speed."

Kyoraku-san looked up at the sky, "Yeah the sun does appear as though it may set in a couple of hours,"

"We're going to camp, as in outside, on the cold ground?" Zelos asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said shortly, "I suppose you'd like to have a nice bed to sleep in."

"That would be nice yes," he answered. It took every bit of self control I had not to strangle the guy.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a terribly bad idea," Rukia said her fist under her chin, "As things stand now there are quite a few things I'd like to know to get caught up with."

"Well if Lady Rukia doesn't have a problem with it I suppose I can comply, we do have camping materials though right?" he asked.

"Ah man that's right Noishe has all of our stuff," Lloyd said.

"Damn, I should've thought to hire a caravan," Rukia said.

"Not to worry," Kyoraku-san said, "I've got it covered," he reached into his umbrella and pulled out a whistle of sorts.

"What's that?" I asked. He blew on the whistle, but no sound came out.

"I think it's broken old man," Zelos said.

"Patience kid," Kyoraku-san said. Suddenly I heard an ever familiar barking and foot galloping followed by the sight of ever familiar green and white fur appearing upon the horizon.

"Noishe!" Lloyd ran up to his pet, "What, how did you get here?" he wanted to know. He examined something around Noishe's neck, "Huh what's this?"

Kyoraku-san was quick to explain, "Ever since Sheena explained about Tethe'alla's existence I started doing some thinking. I figured that we would inevitably have to find a way to Tethe'alla, and I also knew that Noishe wouldn't be able to follow us to the Tower of Salvation, so while you were all sleeping I went out in the middle of the night and put these two fantastic devices together. That necklace around Noishe's neck is a hardened amethyst crystal with dragon's blood in the center of it."

"That makes sense, Amethyst crystals are known for their magic properties of teleportation and dimensional boundary crossovers, they're incredibly rare. However did you find one?"

"I spent all night Miss Sage," Kyoraku-san said.

"Dragon's blood is used as a catalyst of sorts isn't it?" Genis asked.

"Correct," Kyoraku-san answered, "Using the heat from the Thoda Geyser to melt it and the cave itself to cool the diamond with the blood inside it I was able to fashion this charm of sorts. Of course without something to activate the charm it's useless so that's where this comes into play," he said waving the whistle he used earlier, "This here is just your average dog whistle coated with dragon's blood,"

"I see, I think I understand," Raine said, "The dragon's blood acted as a link between the two objects so when you blew the whistle, even though Noishe was in Sylvarant he came running towards the sound and the amethyst crossed him over into Tethe'alla."

"Exactly, Noishe's velocity is what brought him here, his speed is superior to humans and therefore it made it possible to make the trip over here."

"Couldn't one of us accomplish the same thing with Shunpo?" Renji asked.

"Not really, Shunpo increases the distance we cover in a short amount of time, almost like we move too fast for the human eye to register, however this is only used for short distance travel or for evasive tactics. And just a regular sprint won't cut it either. Humans by nature aren't as fast as animals even our enchanced speed thanks to Zanpakuto training won't solve that issue."

"So Noishe's speed brought him here?" Genis asked.

"That sure is what it sounds like to me," Raine answered.

"Well in that case we might as well start setting up camp," I said unloading some of the stuff off the poor animal, "Lloyd catch," I said tossing him a bag.

"You're going to help set up camp too right Zelos?" Rukia asked.

"Huh? Me?" he seemed confused.

"Come on Zelos do you really want to see us women doing all the hard work we'll get all hot and sweaty," Rangiku pouted.

"Ah yes, I suppose so, I can't have the ladies do all of the work now can I?" he asked.

"I will help too," I heard Presea of all people say.

"Th-th-th-thank you P-P-P-Presea," Genis said. Presea just stared at him.

"Cold," I said.

* * *

**That night**

Renji, Lloyd, Kyoraku-san, Genis, Zelos and I all managed to set up camp before sunset, after which Lloyd went out hunting for dinner with Noishe and Orihime went with him.

_Nice to see those two getting along with each other, _I thought to myself.

"You're all right letting her go off like that?" Rukia asked me.

"Huh, what do you mean? Lloyd's a strong kid and Inoue can take care of herself, according to Tatsuki," I said.

Rukia chuckled.

"What?" I asked scowling.

"Sorry, it's just I didn't expect that response. You used to be all overprotective of everything and anybody, and you seemed to really lay into Zelos earlier," she said.

"Yeah well Lloyd's pretty oblivious when it comes to that subject so I'm not too worried," I said.

"So you want to bring me up to speed with all that's happened?" she asked, "Or should we all sit around the campfire and share stories?"

I chuckled, "Nah I can let you know now," I said. I told Rukia everything that needed to be known.

"I see, so that's how you passed it off," she said.

"You did something differently I take it," I said.

"At first I was traveling alone, just struggling to survive, but then Nii-sama found me shortly after, he was already with Ukitake-taicho, Kotetsu, Kotsubaki, Unohana-taicho and Matsumoto. After travelling together a short while we reached Meltokio and went inside. It was when we reached the nobility area that Nii-sama drew attention to us," Rukia started to explain.

"Wait why'd he draw attention?" Ichigo asked.

"His Kenseikan," Rukia stated, "Not to mention we weren't dressed in the most casual of clothing. Ukitake-taicho looked like a scholar and Kotetsu and Kotsubaki were both dressed as soldiers, Unohana-taicho was wearing the priestess' outfit you saw her in earlier when I saw you go to the church. I was wearing a traveler's dress and Nii-sama was dressed quite formally," she said.

"What about Rangiku-san?" I asked.

"The same black boots, parlor blouse and checkerboard mini-skirt she's wearing right now," Rukia said.

"I see," I answered.

"Anyway like I was saying, Nii-sama's kenseikan is a mark of high nobility here as much as it is in Soul Society so when the Princess, who was out in the courtyard noticed him we were asked to be seen by the king straight away. Our story was that we were members of a noble house having survived an earthquake that trampled through it. They seemed to have bought it considering that there was an earthquake where Ukitake said there had been one," she continued.

"Okay that still doesn't explain how you two got to be captain and Lieutenant of the Royal Guard," I pointed out.

"That was Hilda's doing, she noticed that we were all armed and Ukitake-taicho explained the same way he and the others had been passing us off as what he called an ancient way of sword training known as the art of Zanpakuto, which he said that only those selected by 'Mystic Unohana' could learn it seeing as Unohana-taicho's garbs, as he found out through books, made her look like that of a 'Communicant of Martel'. Hilda wanted to know just how strong we were and so we demonstrated our capabilities out in the coliseum, during the demonstration the city was overrun by large, flying monsters. While everyone else either ran for cover or helped civilians Nii-sama simply looked at the creatures with unwavering resolve and obliterated them through use of his Bankai. That was all that was needed to appoint him as Captain of the Royal Guard. Nii-sama selected me as his lieutenant with Ukitake-taicho's persuasion since that position would give me a position where he could keep an eye on me, which for the most part would confine me to the city," she explained.

"All the power and none of the responsibility, you got lucky," I said.

She nodded and continued, "Ukitake-taicho was assigned as Royal Book Keeper and Kotetsu and Kotsubaki were assigned by Nii-sama as his bodyguards. Unohana-taicho was placed in the Church of Martel."

"I see, makes sense I guess," I said.

"Anyway Raine's probably going to want to grill me with tons of questions in a bit so…" I said having exchanged the information I needed to with Rukia.

"Yeah it seems she's just reading right now," she said, "Kyoraku-taicho and Renji seem to be taking the job of filling in Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Zelos about everything."

"I guess I'll go talk to her," I said.

"Wait Ichigo," Rukia called out.

I turned around, "Hmm,"

"About Kratos, the one who betrayed you," she said, "I think there's more to him than meets the eye Ichigo. I don't believe that what he said at the ranch completely conflicts with his earlier attitude throughout the journey."

"Maybe," I said. Suddenly we heard ever familiar foot clomping as Lloyd and Orihime came back with a full sack of food.

"All right food's here," she said, "Who's going to cook?"

I turned around, "Hey Genis you cooking tonight?" I asked.

"Huh? S-sure, I guess so," he said with a surprised look.

Rukia whacked me, "Ow what was that for?" I asked.

"Honestly making a little kid like that cook for eleven people, don't you think that's a little cruel," Rukia scolded.

"Genis is very accomplished for his age," Raine said, having overheard us, "I wish I had his skill in cooking."

"Really?" she asked, "Would you like to try my cooking Lieutenant Rukia?" Raine asked. I immediately drew my hand across my throat in a cutting motion to give Rukia a warning signal.

"Maybe another night," she said, "Besides Ichigo wants to talk to you so you won't have time to help prepare tonight anyway."

_Nice transition, _I thought. With the way she had worded it though Genis' head picked up in alarm.

"Ah yes, thank you for volunteering yourself for me Ichigo I was worried I'd have to force you to get you talk to me one on one," Raine said. I know she meant that literally, but to Genis he thought we might be having a chat of different sorts.

Zelos was no better, "Making a move on Raine there Ichigo, didn't think you were the type."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him.

"Now, now play nice everyone," Kyoraku-san said.

"You guys better not be late for dinner," Genis said.

"We won't," I said.

"Shall we be heading off then?" Raine asked. I nodded and she and I wandered off from the campsite until we were both out of sight and ear shot of the rest of the group, but could still easily see the fire pit going.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions to grill me with," I said.

As expected she was in Ruin mode, "Of course I do, you're from another world, how could I not be and then there's that strange way you acted when you fought Yggdrasil you simply must tell me everything!"

"All right, calm down," I said and began to explain in a way Raine would understand things I started by explaining about Soul Society, careful to call it Gaikai when necessary and passed off the place as a sort of space port where people from other world flock to in order to make a better living, some succeeded some didn't. I passed the Gotei 13 off as a militia of sorts that sends out patrols every now and then in order to explore different worlds. Raine seemed to buy it, but her curiosity showed no signs of dying about it. I answered her as best I could, I couldn't rightfully say that I was a substitute or something could I?

"This is so incredibly fascinating!" she exclaimed for the umpteenth time. I just laughed nervously. Raine took a deep breath, "Anyway I think that's enough information on Gaikai for now, but now what I want to know is," she entered ruin mode, "what was that ability you used against Yggdrasil. You were heavily wounded, but you showed no signs of ceasing your assault, and then there was that white mask that formed on your face and your voice changed. I was healing Lloyd so I couldn't see all of it, but I…"

I was looking away in shame that I had allowed my hollow to take control.

Raine calmed down noticing this, "Something the matter Ichigo?" she asked.

"That wasn't done intentionally, if Inoue hadn't called out to me I might have not only taken down Yggdrasil, but also Kratos and everyone else in that tower. I wasn't exactly myself when that happened," I said sorrowfully and then looked at Raine and put a hand on my chest, "I'm not like most members of Gaikai's Militia, I have what's called an inner hollow, another personality within me that is evil and wants to take over me. I've learned how to control it thanks to a secret branch of the militia, but it still gets out sometimes," I said looking away again. Raine didn't say anything. "Raine?"

"This is truly fantastic, you have another personality inside of you?" she didn't seem to care at all about the well being of the others. "I mean sure your personality is dominant and this one is suppressed, but it's absolutely fascinating," she moaned in frustration as she held her head and looked up at the sky, "Oh I wish I could study one of you and understand more of this."

_Yikes, she's starting to sound like Kurotsuchi._

"Ichigo, Raine," I could hear Rukia call out as she approached us, "Genis told me to come get you two, food's ready."

"Thanks Rukia," I told her.

After the meal I lay down in my sleeping bag and just looked up at the night sky. I wondered if Sheena was okay. I know she gave us that letter, but the fact remained that she still failed her original mission.

I was having no luck getting to sleep so I got up and decided to take a walk over to the side of the River and sit down.

"You couldn't sleep either," I heard Lloyd's voice behind me as he came over and sat down next to me.

"Yeah," I said calmly, "Just thinking about…stuff, what's your reason?"

"I'm just worried about Colette," he said, "What if the people in Sybak can't help us?" he asked.

"Baka," I said bonking him on the side of the head, "They'll help us, and if they can't we'll keep searching until we find a way to help her."

"I guess so," he said, he still didn't sound convinced.

"Hey," I put a hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be just fine, we'll save Colette, I'll make sure of it. Instead of asking yourself can we save Colette, say that we will save Colette. Instead of asking if we'll be able to save both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, say that we will save both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

"All right," Lloyd said rising to his feet and then said with iron resolve, "We will save Colette and both worlds from Destruction."

"Yeah that's it!" I said getting to my feet.

Lloyd smiled, "Yeah thanks Ichigo," he then yawned.

"You should get your rest," I told him.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," he said, "you going to stay up, the professor will be mad if you don't get your sleep."

"I'll be over by the camp shortly, I still have some thinking to do," I said.

"All right, if you say so," Lloyd walked away.

I looked up at the sky, _Sheena._

* * *

**The Next morning**

We crossed the Tethe'alla Bridge side by side in an unorganized clump just moseying along until we reached Sybak. Once there, we made our way towards the Imperial Research Academy.

"Ah Chosen one, Lieutenant," the researchers greeted Zelos and Rukia, "We were expecting you. Please come this way."

The Researcher took us into a lab and explained to us about Cruxis Crystals. Most of it was scholarly jargon, but I picked up on the important pieces, which was basically that Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals are basically symbiotic parasites. It made me glad I didn't need to use one. I also learned that when Exspheres or Cruxis Crystals are removed from the body without a Key Crest on them the Mana in the body goes out of control and that's why people turn into monsters when these things are removed. Inoue thought enough to have herself examined because of her makeshift key crest, but according to the researcher Inoue would be fine.

_That's a relief, _I told myself.

The bottom line of all this crap was that Colette's sickness was caused by the Cruxis Crystal and that making her a key crest would help her return to normal. We decided to spread out and search through the marketplace and the research lab in groups of 3. Lloyd went with Inoue and Colette. Raine and Rukia came with me, Genis went with Presea and Renji and Zelos went with Kyoraku-san and Rangiku-san. Lloyd told us what to look for since he was the only one who could tell what a key crest looked like for the most part. As Raine, Rukia and I looked around Sybak I happened to hear a familiar voice.

"Well look at you Ichigo, taking a leisurely walk with the beautiful Kuchiki-sama and another beauty whom I don't believe I've been introduced to," I turned in the direction of the voice to see one Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"Friend of yours from Gaikai?" Raine asked.

"Yeah would you excuse us for a moment?" Rukia requested grabbing Yumichika by the neck and Shunpoing away.

"Was that Shunpo just now?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't know you could use it midstride, oh if only I could go to Gaikai," she moaned. I just growled. Rukia returned with Yumichika not too much later.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki has me briefed on the situation," Yumichika said, "I can't believe you're looking for something as ugly as a key crest, but then again who am I to judge?"

"Can you help us?" Raine asked him.

He pointed to a stand, "That pawn shop over there sells quite a lot of ugly things I don't think it would be out of place for your key crest to be found there."

"Honestly, generalization? What kind of Scholar are you?" Raine asked a bit perturbed by Yumichika's attitude.

"He's just a file keeper don't get all bunched up," Rukia said.

"How rude, file keeping is a very beautiful organized job, it's rather pleasing," he said.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Oh by the way, before you go you haven't seen Ikkaku at all have you Ichigo?" Yumichika asked me.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Huh that's odd, when he left Sybak a few weeks ago he said he was headed to Meltokio,"

"It's a big city Ayasegawa," Rukia said, "Finding one man in that large city, no matter how violent, is still like searching for a needle in a hay stack."

"I suppose so," he sighed, "But if you do come across him though tell him I said Hi."

"I'll be sure to do that," I said.

As Raine, Rukia and I left Yumichika to his own devices and approached the pawn shop we happened to get there at the same time as Lloyd's group.

"Oh hey guys," Lloyd said.

"Hey you see a key crest anywhere?" I asked.

Lloyd pointed, "It's that thing right there."

"Great," I said.

"How much for that small object?" Rukia asked the tender.

"What this thing hmm, ten thousand gald," he answered.

"What kind of rip off artist are you?" I shouted, Both Raine and Lloyd had to keep me from lunging at the guy.

"Ah hah how funny, you know I could have you locked up for highway robbery sir," Rukia said.

"And who are you?" he shot at Rukia.

Rukia flashed the badge on the inside of her lapels, "Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the Royal Guard!" she said proudly.

"Aaaah," she seemed to have frightened him, "My deepest apologies lieutenant, forgive me, did I say ten thousand I meant ten, ten Gald."

"There, that's much better," Rukia said and dropped a ten piece in his hand. Rukia tossed the Key Crest to Lloyd, "Here you go," she said.

"Thanks Rukia, you're the best" Lloyd said.

I couldn't help but notice a slight blush on Rukia's face, "It was no problem, really," she turned her attention towards me and smirked, "See Ichigo violence isn't always the answer."

"Why you little…" I said getting angry.

"Anyway let's go get the others so I can borrow a lab, this Key Crest is pretty worn out, but I can repair it easily," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. The rest of us waited out in the Academy lobby and Rukia escorted Lloyd to a Research lab and stood outside the door, as though guarding him. _Come on, who would want to attack a dumbass like Lloyd, _I thought to myself, only to think of the Renegades, _oh right. _We weren't waiting long before Rukia walked into the lobby followed by Lloyd. He had a necklace in his hand.

He stood in front of Colette, "I didn't think I'd be giving you your birthday present like this. I've attached a Key Crest to your necklace. It's late, but it's my present for you," he said to her and put it around her neck, "Colette? Colette can you hear me?" he asked. She didn't respond.

"I don't get it. Why isn't it working?" Rukia asked.

"Inoue try Soten Kisshun," I suggested.

"Okay," she stood next to Lloyd and Colette, "Soten Kisshun, I reject," After a couple of minutes of waiting she disengaged the ability and turned towards us, "It's no good, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry at least we gave it a try," I said.

"So then what do we do?" Renji asked.

"We could always ask Dirk for help," Raine suggested.

"But Dirk's in Sylvarant," Genis reminded her, "And the Rheiards are out of fuel."

"Maybe the people in the academy can help us get back," Lloyd said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait just a moment! Aren't you forgetting something? I'm here to keep tabs on you! I can't let you go back to Sylvarant!" Zelos said and turned towards Rukia, "Come on Lieutenant help me out here."

"What do you want me to say? As long as we continue to keep tabs on them, you and me, I don't see the issue," Rukia said.

_Thanks Rukia, _I relaxed glad to know she was on our side in this predicament.

"Come on Zelos you can let this slip up can't you?" Rangiku asked him, "Colette and Rukia would certainly appreciate it and I'd be very grateful."

"Well when you put it that way I suppose I could," Zelos said. Not a moment after that did the place start swarming with Papal Knights.

"Chosen we heard what you said just now. We hereby declare you and your companions to be traitors attempting to destroy Tethe'alla," One of the knights said.

"Well that was perfect timing Mr. Papal Knight," Zelos said, rather ticked.

"By the Pope's orders. We are to watch you for suspicions of plotting against the throne," the knights said.

"Oh _I'm _the one plotting against the throne," Zelos remarked.

"What's the matter does the pope not trust the Royal Guard to do its job?" Rukia asked.

"Silence lieutenant," one of the knights said, "You may as well be stripped of your rank for this!"

Suddenly something poked me in the back, "Ow! What the hell?" I shouted.

"Criminals undergo biological tests before they are arrested. It's because of the caste system here. Some half-elves don't look any different from humans. It's necessary to detect them," Zelos explained.

"S-sir we've found a match," One of the knights next to Raine and Genis said.

"Genis!" Lloyd was surprised.

"Raine!" I can't believe all this time I didn't know.

"Wait you two are half-elves?" Renji asked.

"That's right we're half elves!" Raine announced as though both proud and ashamed of the fact simultaneously.

"Raine!" Genis seemed shocked by his sister's behavior

"There's no point in trying to hide it now," Genis told her brother.

"So they're half-elves big whoop," Kyoraku-san said.

_My thoughts exactly, _I was thinking.

"I don't know what it's like in Sylvarant," Zelos said, "But in Tethe'alla half-elves are the bottom of the caste system. "

"Half-elves guilty of any crime are executed without exception," Rukia's head was bowed as though she had carried out several executions of her own.

"Take them away! And the lieutenant! She shall be punished for her crimes in the same fashion!" The lead knight declared.

_No they are NOT taking Rukia! _I told myself and lashed out at one of the knights. only to have a sedative injected into my back and knock me out. When I came to I was in a basement of some kind with heavy chains attached to my arms and legs and I was leaning up against the wall. As I looked around the room I could hear voices. My eyes were a little hazy so I couldn't see all that well just yet.

"A half-elf in the Imperial Research Academy acquainted with a human child, that's strange," it was Zelos speaking. Surprisingly I could sense Presea standing within my immediate vicinity.

"What do you mean?" Kyoraku-san seemed to be asking Zelos.

Zelos spoke again, "I told you, half-elves are treated like garbage in this world. The half-elves that work at the Imperial Research Academy never leave their labs, ever."

_There's gotta be a way out of here, _I thought to myself, I looked around, _hey wait a minute, where's Tensa Zangetsu? _

My consciousness fully streamed in as I heard Lloyd say, "I'm saying how can you treat people that way?" Lloyd asked angry about something.

"I could ask you the same thing," the researcher next to him said, possibly the half-elf Zelos was referring to earlier, "How can you humans treat half-elves the way you do?"

"I treat them the same as everyone else, there's no difference between the lives of humans and half-elves!" Lloyd and I said aloud together.

"Ichigo you're awake!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Where the hell is my sword?" I asked.

"Right here."

_That voice!_

I was surprised when Sheena suddenly appeared at the scene and Corrine popped out of nowhere and undid mine and everyone else's shackles I stood up. Sheena was holding by blade in her hand.

"Here," she said giving it to me, "One of the Papal Knights outside the city was carrying it, I knew it belonged to you so I took him down," she said.

"Thanks Sheena," I said catching my sword and swining it out at my side, "It's good to see you."

"Thanks, but we need to get going right away, Genis, Raine and the Lieutenant of the Royal Guard are being taken to Meltokio, if we act fast we can still get them."

"Oh you know Rukia?" I asked her.

"H-how can you speak to her so informally?" Sheena asked, and then paused before saying, "Never mind I think I know the answer."

"Do you plan on escaping?" the researcher asked us.

"Do you plan on stopping us?" I asked, "I'm going to save my two half-elf and one human friend, and if you're going to get in my way..."

"This is a trick, there's no way a human would save a half-elf!" the researcher said defiantly.

"But Kate," one of the other researchers addressed her, "I did hear that they arrested two half-elves and the lieutenant of the royal guard."

"There's no time for us to waste," Lloyd said, "If you're going to get in our way, I will fight you."

Kate surrendered, "Fine. I'll let you go if you promise that once you've saved your half-elf friends, you will come back here. If what you've said is true I'll release Presea from her experiment."

_I missed something while I was unconscious, _I said to myself.

_**I'll say**_

_Shut up!_

Kate opened a hidden passage for us to escape through and we all made great haste towards the other side of the Grand Tethe'alla bridge. I was moving at the fastest speed Tensa Zangetsu would allow, putting my far ahead of the front of the group. I would make it before anyone was hurt.

* * *

**Rukia's pov**

To be treated like a criminal again, not something I thought would happen to me again. I can't believe I'm facing execution. I wondered what nii-sama would do once he found out. I knew for a fact the others wouldn't be coming to my rescue. I turned back only to be pushed by one of the Papal Knights.

"Eyes front, face forward ex-Lieutenant," he said.

"Yes sir," I said passively.

"I'm sorry we got you wrapped up into this Rukia," Raine apologized.

"Don't worry there's no reason for you to…"

"H-hey, what are you doing here Captain Kuchiki?" I heard one of the Papal Knights shouting.

_Nii-sama?_

"You have my lieutenant under arrest. As her commanding officer I took it upon myself to find out why she had been arrested," he said.

"You could've just stayed at the castle, we would've gladly told you then," the knight was saying.

_Nii-sama what are you doing here? _I asked trying to get a good look at what was happening.

"Would you care to explain the situation?" he asked the lead Papal Knight.

"Sir, Lieutenant Kuchiki, these two half-elves and several others in Sybak have been placed under arrest for conspiracy to destroy Tethe'alla!" the knight declared.

"I see, is that the truth? My lieutenant was on orders to safeguard the chosen and keep tabs on the group he was travelling with that of which were trying to help the Chosen of Sylvarant. The only conspiracy I can draw from this is that they all tried to go back," I said.

"Exactly which is why…" the knight said.

Nii-sama cut him off, "Which is why you should know better than to stick your neck out for the Pope when the Royal Guard is perfectly capable of handling the situation. If you're arresting my lieutenant you, rather the pope, intends to shut her up." I heard the sound of a sword being drawn, "I'm afraid I can't have that."

"Captain Kuchiki what are you doing?" the head knight shouted.

_Nii-sama, _I was moved. Nii-sama was on our side.

"Scatter, Senbozakura."

"Get down!" I shouted at Raine and Genis and the three of us dropped flat to the ground hastily as warm blood washed over all of us.

"Rukia! Raine! Genis!"

_Ichigo?_

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I had just arrived on the scene ahead of the others almost completely out of breath, the bridge was up, but luckily that didn't bother my movement at all. When I arrived I saw Byakuya standing across the way, sword sheathed helping a blood stained Genis to his feet as Rukia and Raine stood on either side of him. Every Papal Knight was dead.

"What the heck happened here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing Byakuya," I said.

"Nii-sama saved us," Rukia answered.

"Ichigo!" I heard Lloyd's voice as he and the others finally arrived on the scene, "Huh what is Byakuya doing here?"

"That's what I wanna know," I said.

"He saved us," Genis said.

"Then why are you all covered in blood?" Lloyd asked.

"He released Shikai didn't he?" I asked.

"Aw man, Byakuya released his Shikai and I missed it, it must've been so cool considering the damage it did," Lloyd said. It was easy to understand his disappointment.

"I take it you've got a firm grasp of the situation," Kyoraku-san asked Byakuya.

"Not yet, but I know enough to know that things are becoming increasingly twisted back in Meltokio. Rukia was arrested and I'm on probation because of it, I assume you have something to do with that Kurosaki?" Byakuya glared at me.

"Now, now don't get mad at the kid, we're all a bit to blame here," Kyoraku-san said in my defense, "The Papal Knights were watching us like hawks."

"Yes the Pope seems to be quite on edge these days," Byakuya said.

"I hear ya," Zelos agreed with him.

"Well now that that's settled with, why did you bother rescuing us Captain Kuchiki?" Raine asked.

"I came to rescue my lieutenant, you just happened to be with her, besides you've committed no criminal act as far as the Royal Guard is concerned and therefore face no execution."

"We all came to rescue you too," I said, "But Byakuya beat us to it."

"Why would you do that? We're half-elves!" Genis exclaimed.

"So what's your point?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd!" Genis seemed enthralled by his best friend's comment.

"What about the rest of you?" Raine asked us all.

"I'm with Lloyd on this one," I said, "Just because you're half-elves doesn't change the fact that you're still our friends."

"I worked with half-elves when I was a Desian, you really think I care that you're half-elves?" Renji asked.

"My family has a saying: Judge thy neighbor by his actions not by the color of skin he wears," Kyoraku-san said.

"You could be half-elves, dogs, little blue men, or dwarves and I'd like you both just the same," Inoue said.

"I haven't been around that long, but I'm not one to judge someone just because of their race," Rangiku-san said.

"I'm from Mizuho," Sheena declared, "We're not exactly mainstream either."

Zelos of course had to be the one the least okay with this, "To tell you the truth, I can't say I'm really kosher with this. Then again, people have always treated me differently, saying that I'm a descendent of angels. So in a way we're a lot alike." Presea just said she wanted to go home.

"What about you Rukia?" Genis asked her.

"I should be asking if you want to be friends with me not the other way around," she said.

"You've executed half-elves before haven't you Rukia?" I asked. She turned away.

"Let's not go opening wounds that don't need to be Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya snapped.

"I see, I understand, but you sympathize with us right?" Raine asked.

"You would forgive me?" she asked.

"It's not like we knew any of the half-elves you executed and as long as you feel bad about what you did that's good enough for me," Raine said. Rukia looked at Genis.

"I agree with Raine, besides you're pretty good at keeping Zelos here in line I want to stay on your good side," he said.

"Hey!" Zelos objected.

Rukia laughed and then said, "Thanks Genis."

"In any case, Miss Fujibayashi I don't recall seeing you with the others when I saw them has Mizuho given you a new assignment?" Byakuya asked her.

Sheena nodded, "I have orders from my chief. I'm supposed to observe your activities."

"That's typical of Mizuho, they're probably wondering whether to side with the King or with you guys," Zelos stated.

"So now we have four people keeping tabs on us?" Genis complained.

"Four?" Byakuya asked.

"You are coming with us, right nii-sama?" Rukia asked, "It would be a good idea, you'll clear your name and mine much quicker if you join up with us."

Byakuya thought it over momentarily before saying, "I suppose so. News may not spread all that quickly about my probation so I may be able to pull a string or two if necessary."

"Great welcome to the team," Lloyd said.

* * *

**Byakuya has joined the party**

**Byakuya's arts: Hado 1 Sho, Hado 4 Byakurai, Hado 31 Shakkaho, Hado 33 Sokatsui, Bakudo 81 Danku, Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro, Lightning Blade, S. Lightning Blade, Lightning, Wind Blade, Air Thrust, Cyclone, Light Spear, Victory Light Spear, Lightning, Thunder Blade, Sonic Thrust, Hurricane Thrust, Senka, Phoenix Rush. Mystic Arte A: Indignation. Ex Skill: Scatter, Senbonzakura: While using Senbonzakura Byakuya has the following arts and his non-spell artes cannot be used: Blade whirlwind (Senbonzakura's petals slice up the target in a similar fashion to Cyclone), Blade Rush (Senbonzakura's petals attack the target in a large flood wave), Petal Fall, (Senbonzakura's petals attack the target from above), Petal Eruption (Senbonzakura's petals attack the target from below and disperse into a mushroom cloud). Mystice Arte B: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Mystic Arte B, Extension A: Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Mystic Arte B, Extension B: Shukei Hakuteiken. Title: Noble Swordsman: Fight with honor and fight with pride. Justice is your ally.**

* * *

"I guess the next step would be to get the Rheiards and get Sheena to form a pact with Volt maybe," I said.

"Volt?" Sheena seemed panicked.

"Sheena?" Presea of all people turned towards her.

"Ah it's nothing," she said.

_Something's up with her and Volt, I should ask her about it later, _I said.

"Then shouldn't we go get the Rheairds first? Either way, Volt's temple is on the other side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. It'll be faster if we pick up the Rheairds, since the bridge is closed off right now," Zelos stated.

"And how exactly do you plan to move things several times our own body weight?" I asked.

"Heheh, just leave that to me! I prepared a secret weapon just in case something like this happened," He was acting really weird.

"Ahhh, you can't tell us what it is?" Rangiku batted her eyes at him as she pouted.

"Now now my dearest Rangiku it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it is," he said.

"I can't believe we're going to have to climb that mountain again," Lloyd said.

"Quit your complaining, and let's get going," I said.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"They really went out and put you on probation?" Shunsui asked Byakuya.

"It's not something I'm happy about," he said.

"What about Senpai and Jushiro?"

"They don't appear to be under any suspicion, theoretically Ukitake may not even know what's going on yet," Byakuya told the 8th division captain.

"I see," Shunsui said.

"Would you care to bring me up to speed on everything as we walk?" Byakuya asked Shunsui.

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

**Shunsui earned the title Informant**

**Descrption: Ask him for directions, information or gossip and he'll be happy to give it to you. Especially that last one.**

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

I noticed that Orihime was praying as we walked towards the Fooji mountains, "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm praying for Colette-san to get better," she said, "I'm really worried about her."

"Yeah, me too," I said and then shook my head, "No, I won't wonder if she will get better or not. Colette will get better, I'll make sure of it."

Orihime laughed, "That sounds like something Kurosaki-kun might say," she said.

"Actually Ichigo taught me that lesson yesterday. He said don't ask yourself if you can tell yourself that you will and you will," I said.

"That sure sounds like something he would say," Orihime giggled.

"Yeah Ichigo's a great guy," I agreed.

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

"So you're Sheena," this large busty blonde woman said to me.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked her.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," she said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too I guess," I said shaking her hand.

"Ah Sheena glad to see you've met Rangiku," Zelos said approaching us.

"You know this idiot," I said to Rangiku.

"Of course I know him, ain't he just the sweetest guy you ever met?" she asked.

"What kind of games have you been playing with this woman?" I asked Zelos and whacked him, "I oughta smack you."

"Ow, why did you strike before you warned me? And I haven't done anything different with Rangiku than any other women, you can't blame my natural charisma can you?" he asked.

"Please you have about the same amount of charisma as a warthog, and I sure as hope to hell you haven't done anything to Orihime either," I said.

Zelos acted as though a light bulb went off in his head, "Ohhhh, I see what's going on," he said.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Ichigo's protective of Orihime. You're protective of Orihime. Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about, or at the very least don't know about," Zelos asked.

"Wh-what th-there's nothing like that…"

"Look she's turning red!" Rangiku exclaimed, "Oh I can feel the love brewing can't you?" she asked Zelos.

"What? No you've got it all wrong!" I protested.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

As we finally reached the base of the Fooji mountains the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, "It'll be dark soon," I said, "We should probably set up camp and head up the mountain tomorrow."

"I never thought you'd be one to have a good head on your shoulders," Byakuya said.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"That's a good idea, it'll give Rukia, Genis and I a chance to wash ourselves off," Raine said.

"Dibs on finding tonight's dinner!" Lloyd declared.

"Seconds!" Orihime added and the two rushed off with Noishe into the wilderness.

_Yeah, tonight we rest, _I thought to myself sitting down, _and tomorrow we storm the Fooji mountains and get the Rheiards._

* * *

**(A/N: And that's a wrap for now. Man I wrote a lot. So Byakuya Kuchiki himself joins the party and offers his abilities to the party's disposal, plus Sheena returns. Will anything interesting happen during the camp out and what sort of interesting things will happen atop Mount Fooji? In order to know the answers you'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Tales of Bleach).**


	12. Clash with the Convicts

**(A/N: I don't know what got me in the mood for this, but I am so here it is. I'm really mad that Bleach is being delayed this week so hopefully this will kill some time so I'm not agonizingly waiting for it.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

As the campfire roared I sat in my usual spot, my back to the northwest, thinking. Raine, Genis and Rukia were off being watched over by Byakuya and Renji to ensure safety, while they cleaned their clothes in the river North East from here. Lloyd and Orihime were out getting food and Kyoraku-san was napping while we were waiting for food to arrive. Presea and Colette seemed to be off in their own little worlds and Rangiku and Zelos were…elsewhere. I didn't mind the silence, I was used to it and it gave me time to think. Tensa Zangetsu was firmly planted in the ground next to me, off to the right, and I sat hunched over with my hands above my forehead, fingers intertwined.

"May…may I sit next to you?" I heard Sheena's voice and looked over to see her approaching me.

"Yeah sure, no problem," I said as I moved my sword to let Sheena have room on the log next to me.

"Something troubling you?" she asked after she sat down.

"It's nothing really," I said, "I'm just...thinking about this whole situation is all."

"Lloyd and Raine told me about Gaikai," she said and then asked, "What's it like, constantly being so far away from home?"

"It's not as bad as some might think," I said, "Besides if I was home I'd have to put up with my two sisters and my crazy dad."

"I'm envious of you, I'm an only child," Sheena said.

"Want one of my sisters? I'd gladly trade," I joked.

Sheena laughed.

I straightened myself up and looked forward across the horizon, "You know with things looking as serene as they do it's hard to believe we're wanted criminals at the moment and that all this crazy stuff has and will continue to happen."

"It really is hard to grasp your mind around isn't it?" Sheena asked.

I made a noise indicating I understood, before noticing that my right hand wasn't as warm as it was two seconds ago. I glanced down to see Sheena's hand placed unconsciously over mine, "Ah," I grunted as my face started to turn red.

Either Sheena noticed what she had done or heard me because not to soon after she retracted her hand, "S-sorry she apologized, I-I didn't mean t-to…" her face was completely red with embarrassment.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo had no idea what to do right now, the camp was quiet and his mind wouldn't process what to do. All he could see was Sheena's dark brown eyes glowing in the moonlight and her dark hair cropping over them. He and Sheena turned their bodies towards each other one hand on the log the other hand along the side of their own bodies. Instinctively they found their hands on the log inching towards the others. Their hands met, Sheena's hand was curled underneath Ichigo's which was gently cupped over hers. Their faces drew near. Both individuals closed their eyes.

"Food's here!" Lloyd shouted suddenly. Ichigo and Sheena opened the eyes taking in what was just about to happen and immediately drew away from each other, stood up and looked away from each other, faces red with complete embarrassment. Their arms were folded over their chests and both were looking up at the sky. Sheena was whistling nervously and Ichigo was tugging at the area of his Shihakusho near his neck, sweating bullets.

_Damn, that was close, _he thought to himself, _what the hell was I thinking?_

Although her face was directed away from Ichigo's, Sheena's eyes were not, _Have to make it look like nothing happened, what was I thinking? I'm not drawn towards Ichigo like that…am I? _

By the time Lloyd and Orihime reached the fire pit the embarrassment had ceased to show on Ichigo and Sheena's faces, but Sheena was still whistling, though now it was a bit more coordinated, and Ichigo was still sweating profusely, but had ceased tugging at his Shihakusho.

"Oh, Sheena I didn't know you could whistle," Orihime said all bubbly.

"Wha…" Sheena was drawn from her train of thought, "Oh…yeah I can, it's not that hard to do."

"Ichigo, you okay, you look like your drenched in your own sweat," Lloyd said.

"Huh," Ichigo too had to be drawn from his own little universe, "Oh yeah it uh must be the heat from the firepit, I'm going to go down by the river and get the others. It'll give me time to cool off," he said.

As he passed through the camp Sheena called out, "Wait, Ichigo!"

He turned towards her, "Huh."

Sheena's arm was outstretched, but she retracted it, "I uh…it's nothing…never mind."

"All right sure," Ichigo said and continued walking away.

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

_Damn it, that was stupid, what made me call out to him like that?_

"Sheena-san," Orihime called out to me, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, what, I'm fine," I turned towards her and Lloyd smiling brightly, "Never better."

"You sure?" Lloyd asked me.

"Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my neck as I reached over my head with my left arm, "I'm fine."

"In that case, mind helping Orihime set up tonight's main course," he asked.

"That's fine, but what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Shunsui offered to train me, since we both fight with two swords he said he'd be happy to assist me,"

"Wow that was awfully nice of him," I said.

"Yeah no kidding, even Renji was surprised, he said something about Shunsui not being able to keep up with me because of our age difference," Lloyd stated.

_Sarcasm and joking around is a lost language to him isn't it? _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I wondered if it was all right leaving Orihime, Lloyd and Sheena at the campsite. One of them had to cook and it's not like Lloyd or Sheena ever cooked before. I prayed to god Orihime wouldn't be the one cooking dinner or things would be a disaster.

As I approached the river I noticed the group heading back, "Perfect timing," I said, "I was just coming to get you guys, food's here."

"Who's cooking do you know?" Renji asked.

"Either Orihime, Lloyd or Sheena since they're the only one's active at the campsite right now," I said. Renji turned green at the mentioning of Orihime.

"You sure it was an okay idea to let Lloyd cook? What if he winds up burning down the campsite in the process?" Genis stated in a teasing sort of fashion.

"Hey have a _little_ faith in him," I said.

Upon arrival back at the campsite food was spread out in an interesting fashion, I didn't see anything particularly odd stand out amongst tonight's meal and since Lloyd, Kyoraku-san, Rangiku-san and Zelos were just coming back to the campsite now I figured it meant that Sheena must've cooked tonight's meal. From looking at the dish we seemed to be having Risotto. It looked quite appetizing.

"Kyah, this looks so good," Rangiku-san sat down, "did you cook all this Orihime?" she asked.

"Actually we followed Sheena-san's recipe, but I added some extra sardines, beef sauce and red bean paste to yours and mine Rangiku," she handed Rangiku an odd looking bowl.

"Aw, thanks Orihime your always thinking of me," she said.

"H-here Ichigo," Sheena handed me a specific bowl, "I…this one came out the best in my opinion."

"Oh, yeah thanks," I said sitting down with it. She was right it was really good.

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

I constantly kept glancing towards Ichigo as I ate. I don't know why I felt so drawn to him and I don't know why I bothered to give him the best one in the batch either. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Orihime is in love with him, not me. I hardly even know him. We're not even from the same world.

After dinner I curled up into my sleeping bag, but I could hardly get any sleep.

"What's the matter Sheena?" Corrine asked, materializing and walking over to my front as I lay on the right side of my body. My right arm curled underneath me and my left arm flush against the ground.

I stroked Corrine's fur, "I don't know," I said.

"I know you were happy to see Ichigo again," he said.

"I…no I…I wasn't…" I started to get embarrassed again.

"You can tell me anything Sheena," Corrine said, "You know I'll always be here for you."

"I," I closed my eyes, "You're right," I said with a smile. I opened my eyes back up.

Corrine sat on all fours, "So what's bothering you?" he asked.

"I…It's about Ichigo…for some reason, all I want to do is be near him. I feel like he understands me. He's always been so kind to me and I…I think I might be falling for him," I said turning red again.

"Are you?" Corrine asked.

"I don't know," I said half-shutting my eyes, "And that's why it's so darn frustrating, I don't know what my feelings are towards him, and if they are as strong as I think they might be, should they be, I mean I hardly know him and he has Orihime and all and there's Rukia too and…"

"I don't think Ichigo has any romantic relationship with anyone," Corrine said, "He's just a naturally kind and caring person."

"What should I do?" Sheena asked.

"I don't know. That's your decision, I'm not you Sheena, that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself," Corrine said and poofed away.

"What should I do?" I mumbled to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Ichigo's pov**

We climbed our way back up the Fooji Mountains and eventually reached the location of the crashed Rheiards.

"So how exactly are we going to carry these things," I said to Zelos.

"I'll show you," he said standing in a remote location, "Come over here." We all approached Zelos as a large barrier surrounded all of us. The only one who wasn't caught up in it was Colette.

"A barrier?" I was surprised.

"Impossible," Rukia said, feeling the texture, "This is without a doubt is made out of SekiSekki, how would the enemy know how to counteract our abilities?"

It was that point that the Renegade leader, Yuan, showed up, "You walked right into my trap fools!" he declared.

"He just called you a fool," Lloyd said to Zelos.

"Zelos is clumsy," Presea said. Why did she speak at the oddest of moments?

"Gah I am so sad now," Zelos said sarcastically.

Yuan called out to one of his soldiers, "You, retrieve the Rhieards!"

"Yes sir," the soldier responded.

"This time you're mine Lloyd," Yuan said to Lloyd.

As he approached, another individual suddenly teleported onto the scene. She had green hair, a red shirt, some form of barrier surrounding her, black boots and gloves and she seemed to have some form of mace sheathed at her side.

_Who is she? _I wondered.

"Oh Lord Yuan," she said apparently knowing him, and by her addressing of him was apparently on the same side, "What brings you to this place?"

"I could ask you the same Pronyma, the purpose of your Desians is to wreak havoc upon the declining world," he said.

_Desians? _"You control the Desians!" I shouted.

Pronyma and Yuan both looked in my direction and then completely ignored me.

"Hey!" I shouted, but they continued to talk amongst themselves. Pronyma was sent by Yggdrasil to take Colette and apparently Yuan still needed Lloyd.

As Pronyma approached Colette Lloyd shouted, "Colette, don't go!"

"Colette-san!" Orihime cried out in worry.

Pronyma laughed wickedly, "A futile effort, your words cannot reach a Chosen who has lost her soul," She then noticed Colette's pendant, "What is this? Why is there such a crude Key Crest upon the Cruxis Crystal? I shall remove this ugly thing at once."

"Colette!" I shouted as Pronyma reached to remove the key crest.

I could hardly believe my eyes when Colette's hands reached up and clenched Pronyma's hand with both of hers in possessive defense. I could hardly believe my ears when I heard Colette's voice, "N-no!" was what I heard her say, and then she added, "This is a birthday present that Lloyd gave me!"

"Colette…spoke!" Genis was amazed.

"Colette-san!" Orihime cried happily.

"Colette, are you back to normal?" Lloyd asked her.

Colette's attention turned to us, "Huh, what's every one doing inside that thing?" she asked.

"Impossible," Yuan was flabbergasted, "There's no way that pitiful key crest could restrain the Cruxis Crystal."

"Wow…not bad Lloyd," Zelos was obviously impressed with Lloyd's craftwork.

Pronyma seemed just as put off by the turn of events as Yuan, "How could this happen?" after a momentary pause though she said, "Still in the end it is but a worthless bauble, now come with me!" she demanded of Colette.

Colette retaliated violently, "Let go of me!" she shouted attacking Pronyma with her chakrams. However, after doing so Colette lost her balance and stumbled onto her backside with a thud. By doing so he chakram slammed into the barrier control unit, damaging it and freeing us all. "What, oh no I broke it!" Colette moaned.

I sighed, almost laughing.

Genis laughed, "Now that's our Colette!"

"That brought back some painful memories," Sheena said possibly recalling the time she fell down the mine shaft.

"Colette!" Lloyd called out to her in joy.

Colette grabbed his hands and shook them, smiling, "Lloyd! Lloyd, thank you so much for the present. I was so happy. I was really happy, but there wasn't anything I could do at the time."

Lloyd smiled warmly, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Suddenly I heard the sound of a sword being drawn and before I could blink Byakuya was standing in front of me ready to face off against Pronyma.

"Leave this to me," he said.

"You're going to fight her alone?" I asked.

"It's probably best that I'm the one who does," he said, "While you may not notice it yourself by being within a Sekisekki barrier while in Bankai your powers will deplete they'll need some time to regenerate. Seksekki drains Mana over time, but quicker when you're using more of it. Having an abundance of it to begin with, while at the same time remaining in sealed form all this time I should be the one fit to fight her," he said.

"You think you might at least want some help Kuchiki-taicho?" Kyoraku-san offered.

"As much as I appreciate it I must decline. We stand before a grand leader of the Desians, the source of all of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla's citizens' misery. They are a criminal group and criminals must be punished. Who better to carry out the enemy sentence than the captain of the military force that protects the world?"

"That's quite a speech," I said.

"That's my captain," Renji praised.

"If you feel that strongly Captain Byakuya we'll kindly leave you to deal with this, but understand that we will get involved if the situation becomes increasingly dangerous," Raine said.

"I don't plan to let it get that far," he said.

"Show me what you've got," Pronyma taunted Byakuya.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Faster than the blink of an eye Byakuya made to attack Pronyma from behind with Senka, but she blocked with her mace without even turning to look at him.

"You don't honestly think that Desian Intel doesn't provide us with information on our enemies do you Captain Kuchiki, I know all about you and your abilities, you always choose to take down dangerous enemies using your favorite move Senka, where you stab them in their back destroying the center of their Mana flow and the other point in the body which allows it to exist around Mana. It's quite a dangerous skill, but unfortunately it didn't work," Pronyma turned and shouted, "Leonazium,"

Byakuya was gone in an instant, "Hado 4 Byakurai," the white lightning barreled towards Pronyma, but she parted it with a small shield produced by her off hand.

"If you use that," she thought aloud, "Then you'll be attacking from right here!" Pronyma turned and attacked where Byakuya's flash step ended. He avoided being damaged by blocking her with his sword and striking forward, but Pronyma pushed upward with her arm guard to destabilize and block him and shouted, "Dark Sphere!"

The attack hit Byakuya dead on, but the damage he received was minimal. Byakuya turned his blade so that it rested flatly against his wrist, "Sky turn to a lethal weapon, Air Thrust!" Byakuya's mid level spell did much more damage than Pronyma's had done to him, but nowhere near as much as the damage that releasing his Shikai could cause. Pronyma prepared to unleash another spell, but Byakuya got right in her defenses, pointed two fingers at her and said, "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro." The six beams of light slammed into Pronyma's midsection.

"All right she's immobile now," Rukia cheered.

Pronyma smirked, "Agarazium!" Byakuya dodged backwards as he noticed the magic circle forming beneath his feet as it created a magic blast that soared skyward. Pronyma broke free of Byakuya's kido teleported and attacked Byakuya from behind with her mace.

"Bakudo 81, Danku," Byakuya stopped Pronyma from progressing forward by using said Kido barrier and then turned to face her, "I grow weary of this, if this is the best you can do. I will end this now," Byakuya put away his sword. No one, not even Shunsui or Rukia, knew of a technique where Byakuya put away his weapon, He created a magic barrier around him and began to chant, "I who stand in the full light of the heavens call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder, come forth divine lightning," Taking his hand off his sheathed sword hilt Byakuya swept it across his body and raised it high in the air as the sky darkened and crackled. A tear ripped open in it, "Fall before me," Byakuya tightened his gaze, "Indignation." With a loud deafening, thunderous BOOM! A gigantic lightning strike zapped Pronyma from above, dealing heavy damage. Not enough to kill her, but enough to severely damage her.

"That was amazing!" Lloyd exclaimed and then turned his attention to Yuan, "And now it's your turn. This is payback for capturing me."

"Yeah, nobody captures my friends and gets away with it," Ichigo scowled, He prepared a Getsuga blast within his blade and attacked Yuan.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

My attack collided with some form of metallic object instead of cutting Yuan. At first I thought Yuan's reflexes had to have been extremely high to block my incoming strike, but it wasn't Yuan who stopped my attack.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted, surprised to see the traitor.

"You!" I scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Yuan asked Kratos.

"Lord Yggdrasil has summoned you," Kratos said.

"Are you taking the Chosen?" Yuan asked him.

"No, we'll leave her be for now, it's the toxicosis," he said.

"I see," Yuan looked at Lloyd and me, "Ichigo, Lloyd, our battle will have to wait."

Yuan revealed himself to be a seraph by showing us his wings and then took off into the air.

"He's an angel too?" Sheena was confused, so was I. I thought Yuan was part of an organization that opposed Cruxis.

"Come back here you coward!" I shouted after him.

"What are you doing?" Kratos asked casually.

Lloyd and I turned our attention to Kratos.

"Why have you come all the way to Tethe'alla?" he wanted to know.

"To save Colette," we answered together.

"What good will saving the Chosen do? The relation of the two worlds vying for each other's mana will not change. Their positions have merely been reversed by the regeneration ritual," Kratos said.

"Has Tethe'alla begun to decline then?" Rukia asked.

Kratos was quick to answer her, "The Tower of Salvation can still be seen from this world as well. As long as that exists here, it means that this world is still flourishing. Although in the event that the Chosen becomes Martel's vessel, Tethe'alla will surely bid farewell to its era of prosperity."

"You think we're going to let that happen?" I asked.

"Dammit, isn't there anything that can be done? Yggdrasill's the one that built this twisted world!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lord Yggdrasil does not consider it twisted!" Kratos said dryly, "If you want to do something about it, use your own head. I thought you told me you weren't going to make any more mistakes."

"Yeah, I'll do it! This stupid system of two worlds stealing mana from each other, I swear I'll change it!" Lloyd declared.

Kratos smirked, "Heh, well do your best,"

_Wait, what?_

Kratos wandered over to where Byakuya was standing over Pronyma's injured and unconscious body.

* * *

**Byakuya's pov**

"Is she dead?" Kratos asked me

"I left her alive, if you wish to take her with you, I won't stop you. Until I know exactly where you walk, I won't question your actions, for now," I told him.

"Thank you," he replied returned. He picked up Pronyma's unconscious body in his arms and flew away.

"Nii-sama," Rukia and the others walked over to me.

"Was it all right to let him take her like that?" Captain Kyoraku asked me.

"She took severe enough damage that she won't be a threat to us for quite a while, if ever again. There's no reason to scorn the enemy by refusing them to care for their own allies. There's no honor in that," I answered.

"I never thought you'd be spout stuff about honor Byakuya," Kurosaki Ichigo stated.

"Watch your mouth boy," I told him, "And would you cease calling me by my first name? I find it highly disrespectful."

He completely ignored my latter comment.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"So now what?" I asked

"Well with Kratos-san coming to interfere and all it's safe to assume that Cruxis and the Desians are indeed the same organization," Kyoraku-san stated.

"What about Yuan?" Rukia wanted to know, "He listened to Kratos so he's obviously connected to Cruxis somehow."

"You know what they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend," I said.

"I don't think it's _quite_ that simple," Byakuya told me.

"Colette-san are you really back to normal?" Inoue asked her.

"Yup I'm okay," she answered, "Thanks, everyone. And I'm sorry I made all of you worry so much. Hey, you know what? I think I'm hungry for the first time in a long while."

"That's great!" Lloyd seemed to be happy for her, I was too.

Colette then revealed her angel wings again, "But it looks like I still have wings though."

"Oh," was all Lloyd could say.

Zelos then had to comment by saying that Colette was cuter when she smiled.

"Let's see, you're...Zelos?" Colette seemed to be able to identify him.

"How did you know his name?" I asked her, "You didn't have any senses at all earlier."

Colette looked down, "I could hear and see everything that was going on, but I couldn't do anything about it. It was like being trapped inside my own body."

"But you're okay now right?" Rukia asked her.

"Yes of course," she said, "You're...Rukia right?"

"That's me," Rukia answered she gave Colette her hand, "Nice to finally be able to give you a proper introduction Colette," she smiled.

"Yes thank you," Colette shook her hand.

"What about me do you remember my name?" Rangiku was way too excited over this.

"Of course, you're Rangiku, right?" Colette questioned.

"Uh huh that's right," Rangiku nodded joyously. Colette giggled cheerfully. She turned towards Byakuya, "You're Byakuya right, Rukia's older brother."

"It's Captain Kuchiki to you," he said.

"Ah I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, I just wanted to thank you," Colette said.

Byakuya was surprised by her statement, "For what?" he asked.

"For saving Genis and the professor. My friends are all very important to me," Colette told him.

"I see," he responded, "Then you are quite welcome."

"Anyway if all this mushy gunk is over, can we discuss our next move?" Renji asked.

"While I don't think you needed to be that abrupt you do have a point," Rukia stated.

"We know what we have to do! We're going to search for a way to save both worlds in order to prevent any more Chosen like Colette!" Lloyd declared.

"Yeah, and we're going to find it," I said, "No matter how long it takes."

"I agree with Lloyd and Zelos, and besides, I promised Sheena too," Colette said looking at the girl in question.

"Colette," Sheena was moved.

"What about Presea? It's not fair to keep dragging her around like this," Genis complained.

"I want to go home," Presea said in monotone.

"Oh yeah that's right we need to bring Presea back to that Kate chick," Zelos said.

"Huh, why?" I asked.

"Oh yeah that's right, you were unconscious at the time, I'll explain it to you on the way," Kyoraku-san told me.

"Yeah thanks," I said.

"Unfortunately the Grand Tethe'alla bridge will have been raised to stop us from leaving this side of Tethe'alla. Search parties will have been issued by now. The church should already need only to find me to have me sign my probation papers if they haven't already forged my signature. If the latter holds true then the Royal Guard would fall under the Pope's rule without someone with the King's interest in mind to lead it."

"I have contacts in Meltokio, we can ask them for help," Sheena stated.

"We may not be able to get in. If my status is under probation or even worse revoked I may not be able to get us in without conflict," Byakuya stated.

"Leave that to me Captain Kuchiki," Zelos said proudly, "I know Meltokio like the back of my hand."

Rangiku-san seemed to have a lightbulb go off in her head, "Ah I think I know what you're planning."

"What what is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Now now I don't want to ruin the Great Chosen's self-esteem by openly saying that I know what he's thinking right?" Rangiku-san stated.

"You flatter me Lady Rangiku, it would be okay great minds do think alike, but your right let's not spoil the surprise," Zelos said.

Sheena, Rukia and I all had similar expressions on our faces that read, _somebody hand me a barf bag._

"Colette," Lloyd spoke her name again.

"What is it Lloyd?" she asked him.

"Welcome back," he said.

"Heh, I'm glad to be back," she smiled cheerfully.

* * *

**Meltokio**

As we approached the city of Meltokio Zelos waved us over to an area away from the main entrance. We were standing in front of what appeared to be some form of underground tunnel.

"Chosen you're not actually serious about this are you?" Byakuya asked him.

"The sewer system eh?" Kyoraku-san said, "Not a bad plan Wilder-kun."

"Why thank you Mr. Kyoraku," Zelos responded, "Meltokio's gates are closed at night so I always use this to get back into the city after curfew."

Colette appeared confused, "Huh, why don't you go home until night?"

"Oh brother," I sighed. Rukia just growled as he face turned slightly red.

"If you'd like me to show you I'd be happy to educate you tonight," Zelos winked. Sheena looked at Zelos like she was about to blow a gasket. "It was just a joke don't get jealous now Sheena."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sheena shouted.

"Why is Sheena upset?" Colette asked to no one in particular, but hoping one of us would answer.

"You'll understand when you're older," Raine sighed.

_I'm not much older than Colette myself and I perfectly understand it, _I thought to myself.

As we trekked Kyoraku-san explained to me about Presea's condition.

"I see, so she's another innocent victim," I said.

"I asked Orihime-chan if her Soten Kisshun could do anything, but it seems that these Cruxis Crystals or exspheres seem to be able to have a perfect counter to her ability because they are latched onto the person as part of their symbiotic nature," he told me.

"Well that's just great," I grumbled.

"Don't worry, it's still an invaluable healing ability and if someone dies or is dying at least we'd be able to save them," he reminded me.

"You're right," I said.

As we neared the end of the sewer system some thugs decided to get in our way.

"We've been waiting for you," one of them said, "the pope promised to lighten our sentences if we promised to kill you. We've got nothing personal against you, but we need you to die." I was about to walk forward and Getsuga these guys out of our way when Kyoraku-san stepped forward, "Now now," he said, "There's no reason to start a fight is there, after all, we have you severely outnumbered."

"Sorry, but numbers mean squat!" one of them shouted.

Kyoraku-san sighed, "I was afraid you might say that, oh well." Faster than I'd ever seen him move Kyoraku-san pulled out his Wakizashi and struck all of the convicts in the area that were trying to attack us and then put his weapon away after blowing some excess blood off the tip.

"Pretty impressive old man," Zelos complimented. I think Kyoraku-san may have become a role model to the Chosen in some fashion. As Zelos proceeded to walk to the front of the group though another convict jumped in from out of nowhere and pinned him down. He had blue hair, was still wearing his handcuffs and had a tight fitting white shirt and long baggy brown pants.

"Don't move," He said, "If you move the chosen dies."

"I could have my blade drawn on you and in your chest before you even blink!" I shouted at him.

"Are you prepared to take that risk?" the convict asked me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You think you can get away with doing this to the Chosen?" Zelos asked from the ground.

"One who plots the destruction of the world can no longer be deemed the chosen," The convict said.

"This plotting the destruction of the world business is merely a misunderstanding and a conspiracy set up by the Pope," Byakuya said.

"You seem like a reasonable kind of guy," Kyoraku-san said over by the wall, "If you would just listen to us, I'm sure we could come to some form of an understanding."

The guy looked like he might be willing to listen, but before he could Presea attacked him with her axe.

"Presea no!" I shouted, but instead of attacking him Presea's strike was blocked by an ever familiar red and black colored armored arm.

"Are you all right Regal?" came a voice I recognized all too well.

"Yes, I'm unhurt, but that girl…" Regal seemed to know something about Presea.

"We should get out of here while we still have our heads attached to our shoulders," I couldn't believe it. Chad was a convict in Meltokio and he had accepted to trying to take us down.

"Chad what are you doing?" I shouted.

"You know them Sado?" the convict asked him.

"Let the Chosen go," he told the convict.

"But," the convict looked at Chad perplexed and then gave in by saying, "Very well, I trust you enough as my friend to know that your intentions are noble." The blue haired guy took his foot off Zelos' back who ran over to us and put his hands on Lloyd's shouldes.

"Whew," Zelos sighed.

"We should retreat for now," Chad said.

"Chad wait!" I called after him as he and the other convicts prepared to leave. Chad turned towards me allowing me to make eye contact with him briefly and then ran out of sight. "Damn it! Why didn't he answer me?"

"What did Sado-kun do to get thrown in jail?" Inoue asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"What was that armor he was wearing?" Raine wanted to know.

"I'll explain when we find some place to stay," I told Raine, "For now we need to get a move on."

"For once I agree with you, let's keep moving," Byakuya said.

_For once, _I grumbled internally, _you have a real attitude problem, you know that Byakuya?_

With Zelos, Sheena and Kyoraku-san at the head of the group we proceeded along the streets of Meltokio towards some form of laboratory.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked Sheena.

"To the Elemental Research Laboratory," she answered, "It's where I learned my summoning arts, and where Corrine was born."

"Corrine," I pondered, "You mean that small hybrid animal creature that's with you?"

Sheena nodded, "Yeah that's who I'm talking about. So come on let's go,"

When we walked inside we met a friend of Sheena's from her village, Kuchinawa.

"Oh yeah, by the way where's this Ichigo you mentioned last time you were in Mizuho," he asked during the conversation.

"That would be me," I said.

"You're Ichigo, I must say you're not exactly what I pictured based on how Sheena described you." Kuchinawa said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked not knowing whether that was good or bad.

Sheena got frantic, "Let's not bring that up shall we? What happens in Mizuho stays in Mizuho right?" she asked Kuchinawa eagerly. There was a brief pause, "Anyway, let's go downstairs and see what's going on with how we're getting across the bridge."

When we got downstairs there were severala people in white lab coats. Sheena went over to talk to one of them about our planning, I figured it wouldn't be wise to get involved with the conversation, at least until Sheena blatantly shouted, "That's insane!"

Hearing this the group and I walked over to see what was going on, "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Listen to this, they want us to cross the sea in an Elemental Cargo," she said.

"Elemental…Cargo?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

The scientist was quick to explain, "The elemental cargo, typically called EC, is a compact transport vehicle controlled by Exspheres. Its maximum load weight is 1400kg and maximum speed is more than three times faster than an upgraded Exsphere-equipped carriage. They are currently used primarily by shipping companies for delivery."

"Hey what are we packages?" Zelos asked a bit perturbed.

"For once you and I share the same viewpoint," I said.

"The Elemental Cargo absorbs mana from the atmosphere and ejects it into the air, producing a counter-reaction that propels it forward. So if we use Undine for that, we get an EC that can surf," the researcher finished his explanation.

"Isn't there another way?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm afraid not," the researcher said, "The bridge is closed, you don't have necessary identification to use an ocean liner and besides that there are two half-elves with you."

"Not this crap again," I grumbled.

"That's the kind of world Tethe'alla is," the Researcher said.

"You said something about an ocean liner," Byakuya said abruptly.

"Yes, but you would need to have..." he paused and looked intensely at Byakuya, "You look familiar,"

"Captain of the Royal Guard, Byakuya Kuchiki," Byakuya stated proudly.

A researcher turned his head, "What is the Captain of the Royal Guard doing travelling with a bunch of travelers from Sylvarant. The rumors aren't true are they?"

"What rumor?" Rukia asked.

The researcher in front of us was quick to explain, "There's a rumor running around that the Royal Guard has turned its back on Tethe'alla."

"I see," Byakuya said, "Rukia."

"Yes nii-sama?" she asked.

"Please make a note for future reference. Remind me to use Senbonzakura on the Pope next time I see him."

"Y-yes Nii-sama," Rukia stated.

"So you haven't turned your back on us captain?" a researcher asked.

"Tethe'alla isn't going to suffer on my watch, the church may disagree, but then again they've always been at odds with how the Royal Guard operates," he said.

One of the researchers spoke out "It still wouldn't matter, having half-elves with you would cause a problem, besides you wouldn't be able to get back out of the castle if you went there in the current state of things, it's madness."

"Madness? This is Meltokio things are always in a state of madness here," Byakuya stated.

"So then it seems like we're going to have to use the EC," Renji stated.

"So it seems," I said.

"Are you mad Captain Kuchiki?" Genis asked him.

"Why?" Byakuya asked Genis.

"If it wasn't for my sister and me you guys could get an ocean liner to help Presea," Genis stated.

"It's called making sacrifices," Byakuya said, "I'm willing to make the sacrifice of having the comfort of an ocean liner in order to keep the group together."

"Nii-sama," Rukia seemed amazed, so was I.

"It'll take us a day to make the modified EC for you," the initial researcher said.

"Oh," Zelos said, "Well then, let's go rest at my mansion for the evening."

"The Pope's cronies aren't going to be waiting for us there are they?" Sheena asked.

"Unohana should have enough pull to keep the Papal Knights out of the noble districts," Byakuya stated.

"Oh boy, Sleepover!" Rangiku-san shouted with glee.

_She is way too excited over this, _I sighed.

"Well then, looks like we're going to Zelos' mansion for the evening," I said.

"It'll be nice to have a bed to sleep in again after having to lay on the ground so many times," Renji stated.

"Hey is your house big enough to fit us all?" I asked Zelos.

"If it's not I can always make special accommodations, the maids and butlers who work there are very good at that, Sebastian especially," Zelos said.

_If you say so, _I thought. I just hope that what happened at Hima didn't happen again. Things were awkward enough between Sheena and me as is, they didn't need to escalate.

"Well then what are we standing around here for?" Rangiku-san asked, "Let's go!"

"Last one there is a rotten egg," Genis called and we all made our way to Zelos' mansion

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Aaaand print. So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really am sort of pushing the IchigoXSheena factor I realize that, that's on purpose. Chad finally makes his appearance, Byakuya electrified the crap out of Pronyma, and everyone is happily on their way to Zelos' mansion. What will happen at the Play—I mean the Chosen's Mansion? You'll just have to wait and see. See you all next time folks. DH19 out!)**


	13. Mansion Mayhem

**(A/N: Now things get interesting as we enter the mansion of the Chosen Zelos. Things will get interesting to say the least. There will be some explicit parts, but please enjoy. The chapter will be sexually and romantically explicit at times, please bear with it without warnings.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

We walked through the door to Zelos' house. One of the butlers turned around and greeted him with a, "Welcome home Chosen One."

"Yo I'm back," Zelos said, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"I was instructed by the Pope and an emissary of His Majesty Tethe'alla the eighteenth to report as soon as the Chosen returned," the butler said.

"You can just ignore that," Zelos told him.

"Yes sir," the butler acknowledge, "Ahh and who is the guest with the two swords?"

_Do I really stick out? _I wondered to myself.

"My bud," Zelos said and turned towards all of us, "Just make yourselves at home."

The butler looked at me, "If there is anything you need, Sir Bud, please speak to me."

_But that…my name's not…_I sighed, _never mind._

I took a walk around the mansion as everyone got settled in. I took notice of Ichigo standing next to Sheena who was by a large vase of flowers.

"Mmmm, smells nice," she said and then looked at Ichigo who seemed perplexed by her statement, "Wh-what is it weird for me to be looking at flowers?"

Ichigo got defensive, "Of course not…I just…never mind."

Leaving those two alone I wandered off and noticed Shunsui, Zelos and Rangiku standing by a large assortment of gifts.

"You're awfully popular," Shunsui said to Zelos.

_Huh, all of these gifts are for him? _I thought to myself.

"What? These? They're just admiration gifts. There are more in the basement. Some of them a bit larger than the one's you see here," Zelos stated.

"Hmm, I don't see one here from you Matsumoto, how odd," Shunsui stated.

"I'm more dignified then to give petty baubles to someone as graceful as Zelos," she said.

_Zelos graceful? You've gotta be kidding me, _I thought to myself.

Still wandering I wandered over to see Captain Kuchiki and the Professor playing chess.

"Check," The professor said taking one of Captain Kuchiki's rooks with her queen.

Silently Captain Kuchiki took the professor's queen with a pawn.

"Checkmate," The professor said moving a knight into a particular spot.

Captain Kuchiki looked at the board momentarily and then started rearranging the pieces, "Best two out of three."

_That's our professor, _I thought chuckling to myself. As I turned around I noticed Rukia talking to Colette.

"So what's Iselia like?" Rukia asked her.

"It's really beautiful," Colette answered, "rolling green hills, a forest right nearby, happy hardworking people."

"I see so in other words it's a farm country," Rukia said diagnostically.

"What?" Colette didn't seem to understand her statement.

"Never mind," Rukia told her.

I saw Renji passed out on the couch and I could hear Genis talking to Presea upstairs. Boy was he flustered talking to her.

"Presea I…I…I…I…I…You're…P-p-pretty," I heard him say.

"P-p-pretty," she said plainly, "What's that?"

"I-I-I'm-I'm complimenting you," he stuttered.

"I see, then you're p-p-pretty too," I heard her say.

As I walked around towards the other side of the living room I saw Orihime standing around by herself. When she saw me she opted to speak, "Wilder-kun was really generous to offer his hospitality to us."

"Yeah no kidding," I said, "It's so much better than having to stay at the inn."

Orihime yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"I guess so," she said in mid-yawn.

"I guess we should go see if our rooms are ready," I said.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Everyone gathered around together as Zelos was prepared to announce how sleeping arrangements were concerned, save Renji who was still fast asleep on the couch.

"So here's the deal," Zelos said, "All the rooms in this house are single bedrooms and there's not enough room for everyone."

"So then we'll be paired up then?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes and I, the Great Zelos, have taken the liberty of prearranging everyone's rooms," Zelos declared.

"Oh really?" Sheena blurted out, "And just who exactly are you staying with?"

"Lady Rangiku who else?" Zelos said as though the question hadn't needed to be asked.

"Ugh," Sheena growled under her breath.

"Typical," Genis said.

Ichigo sighed and Rukia face palmed.

"What?" Zelos asked. When no one said anything he stated, "In any case, when you're ready to call it a night just look for the guest room with your name plaque hanging on it."

"Thanks Zelos," Lloyd said.

"See my bud Lloyd knows how thoughtful I am," Zelos chuckled lightly.

Ichigo, Rukia, Genis and Sheena all got a sweat drop.

* * *

**Zelos & Rangiku's room**

As the evening wore on and the sun settled down everyone proceeded to their individual rooms. Zelos and Rangiku were the first to settle in with each other. As Zelos shut the door behind him, having been the second one to enter, Rangiku began massaging his shoulders.

"Ooh that feels good," Zelos exhaled as the tension in his body relaxed.

Rangiku put her lips to his ear, "I think it's about time I gave you my admiration gift don't you think?" she whispered to him.

Zelos began to stiffen down south.

"Mmm," Rangiku chuckled sexually as she lowered her right hand and massaged the bulge that was forming there, "You really want me don't you?"

"Of course I do," Zelos said with a sly smirk. He turned around and pressed his lips to Rangiku's. As their tongues danced in the darkness of the chosen's bedroom Rangiku slid her hand up Zelos' front and began to undo the straps on the front of his jacket before pushing it off of him. "A little hasty are we?" Zelos asked the blonde.

"I'm just so horny right now," she purred sexually, "I want you to just fuck me relentlessly." Zelos' bulge grew and it poked Rangiku in side of her leg, "Seems like I'm not the only one who's impatient," she purred as she stroked his long hard on within his pants.

Zelos hissed from how good her delicate hands felt over his cock, "Lady Rangiku."

"Don't worry," Rangiku smirked, "I know just what to do for you." She undid Zelos' belt and dropped his pants and boxers in a few swift movements. Rangiku then had her prize before her and then drove her tongue along the side of it and put her hand on the end of the shaft and stroked her hand delicately up and down before placing her mouth over the tip. Zelos groaned from the pleasure. If there was one field Rangiku could call her expertise it was how to please the opposite gender. She moved her head back and forth, rhythmically changing her speed. After several minutes Zelos erupted inside her mouth and Rangiku swallowed every last drop and then licked her upper lip, "You taste delicious," she told Zelos. She stood up and fell backwards into his arms, pushing both individuals against the wall, "Do whatever you like," she said smoothly. Zelos wasted no time undoing the zipper on the side of her skirt following undoing the small snaps on the back of her blouse. Zelos was surprised when there wasn't any bra clasp on the back of Rangiku's back, just the smooth, sensitive skin that was her own, "What you think I could find a suitable container for these two?" she asked Zelos with a naughty smile on her face. Zelos only smirked as Rangiku removed the rest of her blouse and let it fall to the floor. She then turned around and kissed Zelos again, entrancing him before pulling away and crawling onto the bed sitting on her hands and knees her ass facing Zelos, enticing him. Zelos bounded forward and slowly pulled down Rangiku's panties before massaging his cock along her entrance.

"You ready for a wild ride?" he asked her.

"I've been ready ever since we got here," she said.

* * *

**Lloyd & Orihime's room**

Lloyd wasn't disappointed when he found out he would be sharing a room with Orihime. He considered her a really great friend, but at the same time he couldn't go to sleep without making sure that Colette would be all right. As he lay there in the darkness, unable to sleep he got up from the bed and put his shoes back on, still only wearing his blue sweatpants and the black tank top he wore underneath his red outfit. Orihime, a light sleeper, having heard and felt Lloyd get up, sat up and rubbed her eye to see what was going on. She hadn't fallen asleep, but she had almost completely submitted into said unconscious state.

"Lloyd-san?" Orihime rubbed her eye as she saw said teen heading to go out the door.

"I'm going to go check on Colette," Lloyd said, "I won't be able to sleep if I don't."

"Okay," she said.

"Sorry for waking you," Lloyd apologized.

"I hadn't exactly fallen asleep yet," she stated.

"Anyway, I'll be back, go back to sleep if you can," he told her.

Orihime nodded and settled back down.

Lloyd exited the room and out into the hallway to go down the stairs to where Colette's room was.

* * *

**Rukia & Colette's room**

Rukia and Colette were still up, both of them not exactly tired at the moment, were spending the time taking turns drawing pictures in Rukia's doodle pad. It was in the middle of Colette's turn when there was a knock on the door. Being generous, Rukia got up to answer it. Her and Colette's visitor was a short half-elf boy with silver hair.

"Something the matter Genis?" Rukia asked him, "Is there something you need to talk to Colette about,"

"A-actually there was something I was hoping I could talk to you about," Genis seemed nervous, but Rukia didn't yet know why.

"Do you want to come inside?" the violet-eyed Shinigami offered.

"Actually could we talk in the hallway, I don't want Colette to hear it," he said.

"O-kay," Rukia was unsure exactly what Genis needed to speak to her about, but was willing to give the young half-elf his request. As they met out in the hallway Lloyd walked by.

"Oh, Rukia," he said taking notice of her, "Is Colette still up?"

"Yeah," Rukia answered, "Why? Did you need to speak with her?" she asked. Lloyd nodded.

"Go right ahead," she said.

"Thanks," Lloyd said and turned left to go towards his childhood friend's room.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rukia asked.

"I know this is going to seem kind of weird coming from me, and I know you'll find it peculiar for me to be asking you since we've only just met, but could you…switch rooms with me?"

"Why? Who are you rooming with?" Rukia asked.

"Presea," Genis answered.

"What's the problem then? Don't you like her?" Rukia asked.

"It's exactly because I like her that it's a problem," Genis said.

A lightbulb went off in Rukia's head, "Ohhh, I get it," she said and then giggled as she said, "What's the matter Genis afraid your hormones might get the better of you?"

Genis flushed, "Wh-what, I-I would never…"

Rukia laughed, "Relax kid I'm only teasing, it's not a problem at all," Rukia glanced back towards the room Lloyd and Colette were currently chatting away in, "I can understand why you'd want to talk to me about this," she said.

"Yeah I mean, Lloyd and Colette are too dense to understand, Ichigo and Sheena would never let me live it down, Raine wouldn't understand and I'd think twice before talking to Zelos or Renji, besides you seem like you're the only one in this group that can act mature," he said.

Rukia laughed, _I think a twelve-year-old just massaged my ego. _

"You won't tell anyone why right?" Genis asked her.

"Well we need some excuse," Rukia said.

"I guess maybe that I've slept in the same bed as Colette before when we were kids and I wouldn't have been able to sleep sharing one with anyone else," Genis said.

"Wait did you really?" Rukia asked, questioning the statement.

"I was five and she was nine," Genis said trying to prevent Rukia from thinking he had any feelings towards the blonde. Any feelings he did harbor were no more than friendship. It was Lloyd who she was attached to and vice versa, if only the one knew how the other felt.

"Okay, I guess that'll suffice, I'll just leave it as you needed a more familiar roommate," Rukia told him.

"Thanks Rukia," Genis said.

"It's not a problem, really," Rukia said.

She and Genis walked in opposite directions and Rukia opened the door to where Genis and Presea would be staying. Presea, oddly enough had been staring out the window, but turned around when Rukia walked in.

"Genis and I are switching rooms," Rukia said, "I hope that's okay with you."

Presea said nothing immediately, but then after a pause stated, "It is not a problem."

"Thank you," Rukia bowed and went over to the side of the bed away from the window, "Goodnight Presea."

Presea made no response and returned to staring out the window.

* * *

**Ichigo & Sheena's room**

Ichigo walked up to the second floor to where his room was located. As he closed in he saw his template, but he also saw that he would be rooming with Sheena again. The thought of what had happened last night at the foot of the Fooji Mountains, struck hard in his head as he remembered how close he was to Sheena. He didn't think he could share the same room with her and keep himself composed with them alone. He walked in, hoping that she wasn't already inside, thankfully for him she wasn't. He got himself composed again, and took the time to grab the covers and such to place them in an orderly fashion so he could sleep on the ground like he did at Hima. Since it was already late, he took the advantage to avoid any awkward confrontations with Sheena when she arrived by laying down and falling asleep as fast as he could.

Not too long after Sheena walked through the door, also feeling flustered with the idea of sleeping in the same room with Ichigo again. She relaxed when saw him fast asleep on the floor flat on his back Sheena then made her way to the bed that was casually set up for her even with some of the covers missing. Her face grew rosy red as she looked behind her to see Ichigo in his makeshift bed to the right of the bed itself. She turned back around, grabbed the sheets from the bed as well, and wrapped herself in them as she lay next to Ichigo's left side. Her face was still the color of Lloyd's outfit

_Do I really like him?_ Sheena questioned in her head. Corrine had told her before that Ichigo was a nice kind person to everyone, but what about her personally? Did he carry the same odd feelings like her? During that last confrontation they nearly made lip contact with each other. Both had been going for it until Lloyd killed the mood. Sheena was anxious over these predicaments in her head as they swirled like thunder clouds inside of her. She then made a daring move and brought her head on top of where his heart would be and placed her left hand on his shoulder, gently so he wouldn't awake. She could hear his heartbeat as it gave a gentle pulse in tune with his slow breathing. The sound was calming to her causing a gentle on her face. Eventually it was so calming to her that she went into a daze of sorts.

Once in that state she wasn't really thinking much as she brushed her head on his chest. Ichigo woke up moments later to find Sheena on top of him. As the sight registered in his mind he jutted up slowly to get Sheena off of him, but she was still in her daze and she brought herself closer, their faces now at eye level. Ichigo flushed as Sheena's torso hovered over him her arms on the outer sides of his, her chest just slightly leaving space for between her chest and his. Her eyes were soft and her mouth was slightly open. She brought her head down towards him and Ichigo didn't fight back as Sheena slowly lowered her face towards his until their lips made contact with one another, neither of them fought it and both got hooked onto the feeling that flooded them both. Their tongues danced together, slowly entwining with each other as they held each other in their arms, not wanting to let go. Sadly, it ended with the need for air and they separated. Both of them had their eyes partially opened with a slight daze in them both as they stared at each other. No words were needed after what just happened, they both came to accept each other and Sheena gently, but tightly wrapped her arms around Ichigo as though letting go would separate the two. Ichigo smiled gently at her. In the end they remade and shared the bed together and Sheena fell asleep in Ichigo's arms.

* * *

**Genis & Colette's room**

"So you're sure that you'll be fine?" Lloyd asked Colette

"Yes Rukia's a really nice person, she even let me borrow her sketchbook," Colette showed Lloyd several pictures she and Rukia made.

"Wow that's really nice," Lloyd said admiring both girls' works. Moments later Genis walked in the door, "Oh Genis, where's Rukia?"

"Rukia and I kind of switched rooms," he said.

"Oh, I see," Lloyd said, "Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Genis said hoping Lloyd and Colette would be absent minded enough not to ask questions.

"All right, that's your business," Lloyd said.

"Oh then I suppose I should return her sketchbook to her," Colette said.

"You can give that back to her in the morning, she looked pretty tired," Genis didn't want Colette or Lloyd finding out that he had switched out of a room with Presea, even if it meant lying through his teeth.

"Oh, well okay," Colette said.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better, after all you two have slept together before right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah when we were kids," Genis reminded him.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're doing all right Colette," Lloyd told her.

"I'm glad you came by Lloyd," Colette said with a smile.

"That's what friends are for," Lloyd told her.

"Uh huh," Colette nodded.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," Lloyd said.

"Right good night Lloyd," Colette said as Lloyd left the room.

Lloyd walked back up the stairs to his room, but as he did he heard strange noises coming from Zelos' room, he stopped in front of the red-head's door and just listened to what was going on inside. Lloyd thought for sure he could hear Rangiku moaning and Zelos letting out deep grunted breaths.

_What are they doing in there? _Lloyd wondered to himself. As he pondered what to do, curiously he reached for the knob. It was locked, "Huh why's the door locked?" Lloyd asked himself aloud, _Hmmm, maybe Professor Sage knows something._

* * *

**Raine & Byakuya's room**

"You're sure I'm not keeping you up with the light on like this?" Raine asked Byakuya as she sat up in the bed reading a book with the night table light on.

"It's fine," Byakuya responded closed his eyes and then got out of the bed, "I'm going to take a walk out into the streets, I'll be back shortly."

"I hope your not heading off to the castle," Raine said.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Byakuya asked in his usual way of saying, 'I'm not _that_ incompetent'.

"Sorry," Raine apologized.

As Byakuya headed towards the door there was a knock at it. Byakuya opened the door to let Lloyd in, "Professor Sage could I talk to you for a bit?" Lloyd asked, "Alone?"

"That's fine, Captain Kuchiki was just heading out onto an evening walk weren't you sir?" Raine asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Indeed," Byakuya said and walked out the door shutting it behind him. Raine put her bookmark in her book and got up out of the bed, "What is it you needed to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Um well you see," Lloyd said scratching the back of his head, "I was passing Rangiku and Zelos' room on the way back to mine and I heard weird noises coming from inside and their door is locked. I was hoping you could tell me what that's all about."

Raine sighed internally, _I sure hope Captain Kuchiki's walk isn't going to be all that short. This is going to take a while to explain._

* * *

**Outside Zelos' house**

Byakuya walked the streets of Meltokio's Noble region until he reached the large fountain where a man with auburn hair, wearing a gold and blue uniform was standing.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up," the man said, his back still to Byakuya.

"How did you know it was me?" Byakuya asked.

"Like you I can also sense signatures of Mana, it comes with being an angel," The man responded,

"I see," Byakuya stated.

"Is Lloyd safe?" the man asked.

"He's having a talk with his teacher about something. Beyond that though I am keeping a close eye on him," Byakuya told the angel.

The auburn haired crusader relaxed.

"I still would like to know why you have to go about doing things the way you are, Kratos," Byakuya said identifying who he was speaking to.

Kratos turned around, "You know as well as I do the difficulty of having to walk two paths simultaneously, the pain of having to choose which of two vows to keep."

"Of course, that's why I agreed to help," Byakuya stated, "I still don't understand why you just don't pick the vow that allies yourself with us. Lloyd deserves to know the truth."

"It's not necessary. With all that's happened and will happen knowing the truth would only confuse him," Kratos responded.

"I have a feeling that someone else may be inclined to think otherwise, it would explain the Renegades," Byakuya said.

"I know, and that's why for the time being I've entrusted Lloyd's safety to you," Kratos reminded Byakuya.

"Is there a reason you trust me?" Byakuya asked.

"It's because of Ichigo," Kratos said.

"What does Kurosaki Ichigo have to do with this?" Byakuya asked.

"Ichigo's not the best at closing off his mind,"

* * *

Flashback

"_But you're not from this world are you?"_

"_Huh? What do you….Oi, wait a minute_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I took a look inside his memories and saw some things and I found a particularly interesting one,"

* * *

Flashback

"_You wanted to know why I would allow Rukia to be executed. Those who have broken the law must be punished. When their punishment is decided it must be carried out. That is the law…"_

"_So because the law demands it you would kill your own sister?"_

"_Sympathy towards a relative what could be more pointless?"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_For those who follow the law all feelings and emotions have no value. Such meaningless emotions I have not possessed since the beginning. The Kuchiki clan is one of the four elite families. We must set the standard for all soul reapers. If we are not willing to uphold the law, who will?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I still can't understand that. If I was you I would fight. I would fight until I ended your stupid law!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I saw your face in that particular memory and I thought, if Ichigo and his friends came from another world, then if I could find this man, I may have found someone who once understood my situation. And then I ran into you, several days before Lloyd and the others arrived in Meltokio. The real question is why did you decide to hear me out?"

"Your name," Byakuya stated. Kratos raised an eyebrow, "It was the same name a man who led the Meltokio army 4000 years ago before going off with the hero Mithos to save the world. I'm not one to be swayed by folklore, but your outfit is identical to the one depicted in the folklore. I was skeptical of your story at best, and then you appeared on that mountain top signaling yourself as an ally of Cruxis, after of which I had already heard what had happened in Sylvarant from Captain Kyoraku. After the pieces were put together I felt I might be able to trust you, and this little meeting of ours has convinced me of such. You have my word that I will let no harm to come to Lloyd Irving until you have made your decision."

"Thank you, I appreciate it Captain Kuchiki," Kratos said to Byakuya.

Byakuya turned around, "Your welcome," he said and walked back to Zelos' mansion. When he closed the door to inside Renji woke up.

"Huh, Captain Kuchiki what were you doing?" he asked.

"Out for a late night stroll," Byakuya said, "Do you plan to sleep on the couch all evening?"

"It's actually quite comfortable," Renji admitted.

Byakuya huffed and headed up the stairs.

"Is everything alright sir?" Renji asked his captain,

"It's fine," Byakuya told him, "You need not concern yourself with my welfare."

"Yes sir," Renji submitted.

"Good night Renji," Byakuya headed up the stairs.

"Good night Captain Kuchiki," Renji told him.

* * *

**Raine & Byakuya's room**

"And that's all there is to it I suppose," Raine said having finished her discussion with Lloyd.

"Right…thanks," Lloyd's mind was almost the consistency of pudding with what it had to process, "I'm gonna head back to my room now,"

"Have a good night's sleep," Raine told Lloyd as he left. Moments later Byakuya entered the room, "Did you enjoy your walk?" she asked.

"Yes, very much actually," he said placing his things in a neat and orderly fashion by his bedside, "What did Lloyd want?"

"He heard Zelos and Rangiku having an affair behind their doors, I had to," Raine swallowed, "Inform him about what was going on."

Byakuya sighed, "The chosen really needs to learn to keep his hormones in check," he said as he got underneath the covers.

"I'm done reading for the evening by the way," Raine told him.

"I told you before that the light didn't bother me," Byakuya said.

"Right, of course," Raine said, "Good night Captain Kuchiki," she said as she reached over and turned off the light.

"Good night Professor Sage," Byakuya said and both individuals went to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Byakuya cooperating with Kratos, there's an interesting twist. Special thanks to Xerosonic for writing the IchigoXSheena scene or as I like to call it, SheeChigo. And yeah I know I cock teased you guys out of a lemon…deal with it. Anyway, I'm hungry and need to be shuffling off to work, and I'm really mad that Bleach 414 still isn't out. Hopefully it will be after my shift is over. See you all next time everybody. Please Review, and be sure to Subscribe and Fave if you haven't done so yet.)**


	14. The Cursed Forest of Gaoracchia

**(Sorry about the wait everyone. My house had to get a new wireless router this past weekend and I had to system purge my computer so I was without Microsoft Word for the past few days, but now I have it back. So without further ado. Here's the next chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Ichigo's pov**

After everyone had breakfast and got their act together we all headed down back to the Elemental Research Laboratory. As it turned out Sheena's friend Kuchinawa had already thought to bring the EC to the bridge, so we made their way out of Tethe'alla, once again using the sewer systems, and headed for the dock at the bridge. As it turned out it was planned for us to use a wing pack in order to make the EC portable. It seemed like a pretty handy device, maybe once we got the rheiards back it could store those as well.

It was a short trip, about 30 minutes, from one end of the bridge to the other using the EC. From there it would only be about a good hours walk to Sybak. Sheena and I hadn't spoken to each other since last night, but then again there really was no need to.

Upon reaching Sybak we were met with some unexpected company, "Kratos," Lloyd sniped at him drawing his weapons, "Are you going to try and take Colette away?"

"I have no intention of fighting you inside this city," Kratos declared and destabilized Lloyd and knocked him to the ground all in a flash of movements, "You still lack the skills to defeat me."

_Maybe he does, but I don't, _I thought to myself.

"Don't insult me!" Lloyd declared angrily.

"I merely speak the truth," Kratos said and walked past our group towards the exit to the city. Before he exited he said, "Chosen One," meaning whatever he was about to say was directed at Colette, "If you wish to live you must remove that worthless Key Crest."

"No," Colette said, it was the first time I had ever heard her so defiant in attitude, "I'm never taking this off, Lloyd gave this to me."

"Foolish sentiments," Kratos huffed and walked out.

"Huh, he wasn't after Colette?" Genis was confused, so was I.

"Hmm, maybe we could ask Kate-chan and see if she knows something," Kyoraku-san suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Raine stated, "We're already going to see her anyway, we might as well ask her while we're there."

"As long as you don't mind my asking who is Kate?" Byakuya asked.

"Ah yeah I suppose you wouldn't know," Lloyd stated. He explained to Byakuya and even to me about the experiment Presea had undergone that made her completely withdrawn and unresponsive.

"Wait so Presea is a victim of a Cruxis Crystal?" I asked.

"That's what Kate told us," Rangiku stated.

I had a violent urge to lash out, but I kept it withheld to just clenching my fist, _Damn Cruxis bastards wait till I get my hands on them, how dare they perform experiments on a girl as young as Presea._

"Ah what do you know it looks like the entire group is here," I suddenly heard Yumichika's snide voice cut in.

"Yumichika, what is it?" Renji asked.

"That man who passed through here earlier, Kratos I believe his name was, are you acquaintances of his?" he asked us.

"I guess you could say that," Lloyd answered.

"Do you know something Ayasegawa Yumichika?" Byakuya asked him.

"Kratos has been making frequent trips to the Imperial Research Academy here in Sybak, he came walking out of the academy earlier holding a very rare, thought to be no longer existing, mineral known as Adamantite."

"Adamantite? Isn't that the scrap diamond used for sharpening crafting tools?" Lloyd asked.

"For someone who isn't too smart on books it's interesting you'd know that much," Renji stated.

"Hey," Lloyd returned.

"Well Lloyd is only half-right. Only scrap diamond transformed into a special state by strengthening it's atomic structure is called Adamantite," Raine informed us, "It's a product of ancient magitechnology that no longer exists. Yet Kratos made some, how?"

Yumichika was quick to respond, "Apparently Kratos fixed a Machine that was used for refining Adamantite during the Kharlan war. I was actually pulled from my duties in the library to see the scene."

"Hmm, Adamantite," Byakuya seemed in thought.

"Nii-sama what is it?" Rukia asked.

"It's nothing," he answered.

"Are you still going to stay here in Sybak?" Renji asked Yumichika.

"I like it here, despite the industrious atmosphere the library and the academy are both quite beautiful. So yes I will be staying here, the rest of you can go out on your little journey if you'd like," he said almost sticking his nose up at us, "Now then I must return to my post."

"Why would someone like Kratos need Adamantite?" Rangiku asked.

"He's probably planning to craft something," Raine stated.

"Just what is he up to?" Lloyd asked thinking.

"Well we can't worry about that now," I said, "Let's head to the Academy and go meet with Kate and see what we can do about Presea."

"You're awfully fired up for something you learned about moments ago," Genis chuckled.

"You shut up," I scowled. He laughed.

When we arrived in the basement laboratory of Sybak Kate saw us coming down the secret entrance, "Oh it's you," she said, surprised to see us.

"We saved our friends and we came back with Presea just like we promised," Lloyd stated.

Kate looked at Genis then at Raine, "Yes you're right, the strange mana produced by human and elven blood, you really do have half-elf friends," she smiled, readjusting her glasses.

"You doubted us?" I asked rhetorically.

"I've heard the story," Raine said to Kate, "Presea is creating a Cruxis Crystal inside her body?"

"That's right, we call it the Angelus Project," Kate stated.

"The Angelus Project?" Inoue swallowed.

"What the-that's the same project Orihime and my Mom were subject to!" Lloyd shouted in shock.

Presea ran off to a corner of the room.

"Ah Presea-chan," Orihime went over to her and knelt down beside her.

Rukia and Renji had to hold me back from flying off the handle at Kate as I shouted, "You damn bastards how dare you subject innocent people to a project like that you ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Th-there's no reason to yell," Kate said possibly feeling quite intimidated, which she should be. If Renji and Rukia weren't tightly holding me her corpse would be at my feet right now.

"Take it easy Ichigo," Renji said in an attempt to calm me down, "Be mad at Cruxis not at Kate it's not like she has a choice being a half-elf and all."

"What's this whole project about anyway?" Byakuya asked, "I've spent a lot of time in the noble quarter and the Castle in Meltokio so this is the first time I've heard of it."

"The Exsphere used in the project is nothing special, but it uses a special key crest that delays the parasitic process Exspheres exude on their hosts. The process can take days, weeks, sometimes decades, but through it Cruxis Crystals are born," Kate explained.

"Is the Exsphere's paratism the reason why Presea's emotional response is so subdued?" Raine asked.

"Yes," Kate responded.

"What happens when the process completes itself?" Byakuya asked.

"When the process is complete she will die," Kate said.

Lloyd now assisted in holding me back otherwise I would've lashed out, "What the hell? How can you do that to people? What did she ever do to deserve being treated like that?" I shouted angrily.

"Nothing, she hasn't done anything, she just matched the compatibility test."

"What? Just because of that it's okay to subject people to these kinds of experiments?" This was totally insane.

"I concur," Byakuya said, "What is the point of conducting these experiments?"

"I don't know," Kate answered shyly.

"Are they perhaps used for the journeys for the Chosen of Regeneration?" Raine asked.

"That certainly sounds like a possibility," Kyoraku-san stated.

"So how do we fix her?" I asked, having calmed down.

"You'll need to speak to a dwarf named Altessa who lives on the other side of the Gaoracchia Forest just beyond Ozette," Kate stated.

"There are dwarves in Tethe'alla too?" Lloyd asked.

_Oh geez, how dense would you have to be to NOT figure that out on your own?_

"Yes, he and I participated of this experiment by order of the pope," Kate stated.

"The pope…I see," Byakuya seemed tense.

"Kate may we quote you on that?" Rukia asked taking out a notepad shaped like a rabbit's head.

"Uh...why?"

"I've been looking for evidence to expose the Pope's dark dealings throughout Tethe'alla. As the Captain of the Royal Guard it is my job to serve the King and protect his reign," Byakuya stated.

"Huh, since when were you doing that?" Zelos asked.

"Since I decided to join up with all of you. Don't make an issue of this Chosen," Byakuya snapped.

"Oooh scary, okay I gotcha," Zelos submitted.

"What are you going to do to him once you've found your evidence?" Kate asked.

"My that's unusual you sound like you're worried about him," Zelos stated.

"I'm not worried about him," Kate said crossly and after swallowing stated, "Anyway you'll need to have Altessa repair Presea's Key Crest."

"Why do we need to go all the way to Altessa's we have our Key Crest expert right here," I said rubbing Lloyd's shoulder.

"Unfortunately I can't tell the difference between this Key Crest and a normal one," Lloyd said, "It'd probably be better if we went to go look for Altessa."

"All right then," I said and we all headed off towards the Forest.

* * *

**Orihime's pov**

"Presea-chan," I said turning to notice that she was still over by the corner "Aren't you coming with us?" Presea continued to stare at the floor and did not move. I walked over to her, "Come on you don't want to be left behind do you?" I extended my hand to her, "Come on were going to get you all fixed up so don't despair come on?"

Presea looked up at me her eyes were still cold and lifeless, but she saw my hand extended towards her and reached up with her own hand and held onto it.

"There see, just stick with me," I told her, "you can hold my hand if you'd like while we go there."

"You're…nice," she said to me.

"Of course I am," I said, "I'm your friend Presea-chan."

"Friend?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah, I'll be your friend, I mean unless you don't want me t…" Presea squeezed my hand a bit and I winced from her firm grip.

"I like having a friend," she said.

"Well then let's go…come on everyone's waiting," I said, and hand in hand we walked together to the group.

* * *

**Orihime earned the title Special Friend: "With a heart of gold you befriend all who suffer. You create special bonds with all those close to you"**

* * *

**Gaoracchia Forest**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Man this place gives me the creeps," Renji said.

"Oh please I've seen scarier things growing in your office," Rukia teased.

"Hey my office is as clean as a whistle!" Renji insisted.

"Says the man that has a fungus with it's own zipcode living on the bottom of his bookshelf," Rukia continued to poke fun at her long time friend.

"Renji," Byakuya said coming from up behind him, "that fungus better not be eating into the specially crafted mahogany wood bookshelves lining your office."

"O-of course I-it's not that one sir, I would never let those particular bookshelves get mangled up," Renji started sweating profusely.

"For your sake you'd better have that office cleaned when next I expect it," Byakuya said walking past Rukia and Renji.

"I'm a dead man," Renji sighed, those wood bookshelves in question belonged to Hisana when she was Byakuya's vice captain.

"Still want to insist your office is spotless," Rukia chimed.

"Quiet!" Renji snapped.

Suddenly the group stopped moving forward, "Do you hear that?" Renji asked Rukia.

"We're being followed," Byakuya stated, "Everyone stay on your guard,"

The group turned around as a semi-large group of Papal Knights appeared.

"Well well well if it isn't the Papal Knights," Zelos chuckled, knowing they were in for it.

"Chosen you and your companions are in the way of the Pope," the lead knight declared.

"Heh I've known that since I was a kid," Zelos said.

"Then that makes things simple," the knights said, "It's time for you to die."

"You would raise you blades against the Captain of the Royal Guard," Byakuya asked stepping out in front of the group.

"Well if it isn't Ex-Captain Kuchiki, we have a warrant for your arrest, your lieutenant too," the lead knight said to Byakuya.

"A warrant for my arrest hm?" Byakuya asked and positioned his sword to prepare to release Senbonzakura.

"Now men!" the lead knight shouted and each Knight was surrounded in a spherical barrier of sorts.

"A product of magi technology made to counteract the assault of Senbonzakura," Byakuya put his sword back in its sheath, "Do you really think that alone is going to save you?"

"What do you mean?" the lead knight demanded to know.

"I am not your only opponent remember?" Byakuya asked.

Suddenly each knight fell, stabbed from behind from below and they all fell to the ground in less than an instant as Shunsui Kyoraku rose up from the ground once they were all dead, "This forest has made my sword very happy," he said, "It's nice an dark, very little light gets through, so she's in the mood to play Kurooni whilst we make our stay here."

"Kurooni?" Lloyd asked.

"It's an ability of Captain Kyoraku's Zanpakuto that lets him move and attack from the Shadows," Renji explained.

"I see, I suppose that in that case that that would make this forest ideal for using such a technique," Raine stated.

* * *

**Shunsui earned the title Shadow Master: "From the dark depths of the shadows he strikes without warning. Be careful where the sun reflects off of you"**

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

As we walked through the forest I began to notice just how overgrown and decrepit this place was. Sheena seemed fine with it though.

"Huh that's odd," I said.

"What's odd?" she asked.

"I dunno I figured you'd be more scared of a place like this," I said, "It just reeks of creepy."

"Oh so you thought I'd be more like "Ah help me Ichigo I'm scared" and grabbing onto you?" she asked.

"Wh-what n-no that's not what I meant." I said flushing.

Sheena chuckled, "Relax I was kidding, that's not my style in the least."

"Sheena you've got something on your shoulder," I said.

"Eek!" she shouted and jumped right into my arms.

"Not your style huh?" I asked her.

"Y-you idiot I nearly had a heart attack," she jeered punching me in the chest, "Now put me down."

I obliged and we all continued to treck through the dark decrepit forest. In fact we continued walking through the forest to the point of where we almost seemed to be making no progress.

"We're lost aren't we?" I asked to the group all of a sudden.

"We're not lost," Rukia said self-assuredly and then asked, "Are we?"

"We're going to be trapped in the forest of death forever!" Zelos cried out.

"Hmm, if only we could get a look up from higher ground," Kyoraku-san thought aloud looking up.

"What good would that do?" Byakuya asked, "This forest stretches on for miles, even if you were able to look up over the trees it would be almost impossible to confirm our location."

"So then what do we do?" Renji asked.

"Well it wouldn't be terribly smart for us to split up," Kyoraku-san stated, "but on the other hand if we keep traveling as one big group we may never find a way out of here."

"So what should we do then?" Raine asked.

"I've got an idea," I said whipping out Tensa Zangetsu in front of me.

"Just what are you going to do?" Raine asked.

Smirking I raised the blade above my head, "Getsuga Ten—"

"Stop," Byakuya put a firm grip on my Bankai's sword, "If you unleash your attack you could upset the very balance of nature here."

"On the contrary Captain Kuchiki the Gaoracchia Forest actually used to be quite a normal forest."

"Really?" Genis asked.

Zelos nodded and continued with his story, "But then one day a theif hid a stolen treasure deep in the forest."

Sheena rolled her eyes.

"What?" I whispered.

"It's an old ghost story," she told me, "none of what he's saying right now is true."

"Should we say anything?" I asked her.

"Nah, I wanna see if anyone falls for it," she chuckled.

"What kind of treasure?" Lloyd asked Zelos.

"It was a jewel worth several billion gald and he slaughtered anyone who came looking for it."

"That's a…little extreme," Rangiku-san said.

"Over time the forest became stained with blood and transformed into a cursed place; haunted by the lingering resentment of those killed here."

"Ugh, are you serious?" Lloyd seemed to believe Zelos folk tale.

"That's not true right your just trying to scare us right?" Genis asked with nervous laughter.

"Even now when travelers come through here the thief's ghost comes to kill them and those he slaughtered seek to increase their numbers," Zelos ended the legend. Genis scream and ran behind his sister and started shaking, grabbing at the folds of her coat. Lloyd did the same only he was clinging to the folds of my Shihakusho.

Zelos laughed heartedly, "Sheesh not even three year olds believe stories like that these days."

"That's not funny Wilder-kun!" Orihime declared practically scared out of her mind by Zelos' story.

"I'll admit you had me going there for a second," Rangiku-san seemed to be trying not to laugh, which wasn't surprising considering who she used to hang around with.

As Zelos continued to laugh Rukia waltzed over and decked him one, "The next time you decide to waste our time with a fake story keep it to yourself."

"What's the matter Rukia afraid the thief's ghost might come out and attack us?" I asked.

"Shut up!" she shouted. I snickered.

"Renji my haori is not your personal blanket get out from underneath it," I heard Byakuya say.

"No way it's safe under here," Renji said.

"Boo," I heard someone say from underneath the haori with him. Renji jumped backwards and latched onto a tree. Kyoraku-san then rose up from the ground from underneath Byakuya's haori and started laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" Renji shouted.

"Aw c'mon Abarai-kun lighten up," Kyoraku-san said, "It's all in good fun."

"If we are entirely finished wasting time can we please find a way out of this forest?" Byakuya asked possibly at the end of his patience.

"Like I said earlier, allow me to clear a path," I said.

"While I don't necessarily want to upset the ecological balance that's probably the best idea in this case," Raine said.

"You're only willing to sacrifice it cause there's no ruins to examine," Genis said. Raine whacked him. "Ow!"

"All right then, everyone stand back," I said, "Getsuga Ten—"

Suddenly before I could unleash my attack a large creature rose out from within the group of trees Renji was currently clinging to, of which Renji let go and jumped back to the group.

"It's the theif's ghost!" he shouted.

Rukia whacked him over the head, "Get a grip Renji!"

"It's that sword dancer!" Sheena declared.

"Huh you can tell it's the same one?" I asked.

Sheena nodded, "All Sword dancers each have a unique arrangement of their four weapons, I recognize the arrangement to be the same as the ones the one we fought had."

"Well then so he's back for another round, this oughta be good," I said.

"Fight me," I heard a dark, wispy voice come from the sword dancer.

"With pleasure!" I said. For the third time I raised Tensa Zangetsu over my head. The black reiatsu ran up the length of the blade, "Getsuga Tensho!" My attack tore towards the Sword dancer as he braced himself for impact with his four weapons. He almost completely deflected off the attack.

"Ah, no way, he didn't even budge!" Lloyd was in awe.

_Heh, tough guy eh?_ I thought to myself and made to equip my mask, but before I could a large, powerful, blue energy blast came ricocheting through forest with a thunderous boom as it collided into the sword dancer knocking it to the ground. I turned to my right. Standing there with his Brazo Del Gigante equipped was Chad.

"Chad!" I shouted excited to see him. He made no response, but looked up as the Sword Dancer rose to its feet.

"Pathetic insect," the sword dancer's voice called out to Chad.

"Ichigo guard me!" Sheena declared, I stood by her with Tensa Zangetsu at the ready, "I call upon the Heavenly Messengers. I summon thee. Come Sylph!" The three small fairies, making up the Summon Spirit of wind appeared and attacked the large sword dancer with one attack each, but the thing still stood standing. However, as it began to recover Kyoraku-san attacked from the shadow it was casting on a nearby tree and sliced off one of its arms.

"Man this thing is a lot tougher than it used to be," I said.

"When did you fight it before?" Raine asked.

"Ichigo and I fought this same sword dancer in the abandoned mine tunnel when we first met," Sheena stated.

"How did you defeat it last time?" Raine asked.

"With Kido," I said, "But if he could deflect my Getsuga Tensho I don't think that's going to be able to cut it all by itself this time."

"Maybe if we attack it together we can do something!" Raine theorized.

"It's worth a shot. Let's see how it likes being ganged up on," I said.

"Is this the best the world can offer me?" the sword dancer swung at Orihime and Presea, but Orihime protected the two of them with her shield.

"Let's do this in a group attack!" I declared. Raine, Rukia and Byakuya seemed to oblige to the plan.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Rukia smashed her attack into the Hollow.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura! Blade Rush!" Byakuya attacked the hollow with the several blades of Senbonzakura.

_If it ain't broke don't fix it, _"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Light! Photon!" Raine shot the bright white light at the hollow. None of our attacks sent the thing to its defeat though. Suddenly Raine grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If I borrow your mana, then maybe…got it!" Raine held her staff forward so that weighted end faced up and towards the sword dancer, "Let's see how it likes a bit of teamwork! Dark Photon Barrage!" Several darkened photon blasts went blazing towards the sword dancer. The bludgeoning of the attacks tore it apart and it fell to the ground. It then dissolved into the ground.

"Phew!" I said, "Is everyone all right?" I got the okay from several people and that's when Chad walked forward towards us. "Chad what are you doing here?" I asked. Before he could answer someone else leapt down from the trees. I recognized him. It was the blue haired guy from the sewers.

"Chad you're still working with this guy?" I asked.

"We mean you no harm," the blue haired guy stated, "I only wish to speak with that small girl." He looked directly at Presea.

"What do you want with Presea-chan?" Orihime asked, backing away slightly. Orihime and Presea hadn't stopped holding hands since we left Sybak.

"You just wanna talk, why do I find that hard to believe?" Renji asked.

"We cannot speak for any others, but Sado never intended to take your lives," the blue haired guy said, "Our orders were to retrieve a girl named Colette."

"Me?" Colette asked.

"I mean you no harm, I just want to speak with that girl, Presea is her name correct?" He took a close look at Presea from the distance he was at and muttered something under his breath.

"Santen Kisshun I reject!" Orhime declared and put up her shield.

"I have no intention to harm her please let me speak with her," the guy insisted.

Chad walked up behind him, "Sorry about this Regal," he said, Regal was probably the guy's name. Chad then whacked him over the back of the head and knocked him out.

"Huh, Chad you're on our side?" I asked.

"I told helped Regal find you guys, sorry about not answering you earlier Ichigo, but it wasn't exactly the time or the place," he answered.

Suddenly Colette spoke up, "I hear something, footsteps from far away."

"Huh, I don't hear anything," I said.

"Neither do I," Rukia coincided.

"Colette still has her angel senses," Raine deduced.

"They're definitely footsteps and also sounds of clinking armor," she pointed, "They're coming from that direction."

"Drat that must be the way into town," Renji growled, "The knights are probably out to get us."

"I'll send Corrine out to scout," Sheena declared.

As the little animal ran off I returned my attention to Chad, "What were you doing locked up anyway?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get out of the forest and somewhere where we can rest and store up our strength," Chad said.

Suddenly Corrine came scurrying back, "Sheena there were a lot of soldiers and they're heading this way run away quickly."

"Looks like Colette was right," Sheena stated.

"Oh c'mon can't we just fight our way through them?" I asked.

"We shouldn't draw unnecessary attention to ourselves," Byakuya stated, "Fighting through knights that haven't exactly threatened us yet, wouldn't exactly be good for when we try to reclaim our standings back in Meltokio."

"Considering that Senpai has a responsible authority over the knights a few steps down from the pope, if she found out we were responsible for creating heavy casualties I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that punishment," Kyoraku-san said he and Byakuya shook at the thought of angering Unohana-san, so did I.

"I guess we have no choice. I'll take you guys all to Mizuho," Sheena said.

"Whoa there Sheena," Zelos said, "Isn't Mizuho a hidden village kept secret from outsiders?"

"Unless you wanna take our chances that the Pope hasn't sent reinforcements from the other end of the forest we should head to Mizho before we're trapped from both sides," Byakuya stated.

"I dunno about you guys, but I am NOT walking through that damn forest again!" Zelos made very clear.

"Please take us to Mizuho Sheena-san," Orihime said to her.

"Sure thing," Sheena said, "Hey Zelos carry the big guy for us."

Zelos bent down to pick up Regal, "Me, you want me to carry this ogre all by myself? Are you nuts?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Chad said and scooped up Regal with one hand.

"Wow Chad's really strong," Colette clapped.

"It certainly appears that way," Lloyd said.

"Let's go," Chad said and we all followed Sheena towards Mizuho.

* * *

**(A/N: Aaaand cut. Sorry, I'd write more, but it's dinnertime. So Chad finally joins up with the party, but not officially yet. As the group heads off to Mizuho to seek refuge from the Papal Knights, what exciting adventures await them there? And what are Chad's reasons for being locked up? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter of: Tales of Bleach. Please Review, Subscribe and Fave).**


	15. Sheena's Senpai

**(A/N: And I'm back. I got really good vibes I guess you could call it from the last chapter so I'm just gonna slug away at this one).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We all followed Sheena to the entrance of Mizuho, silently so as not to draw attention to ourselves.

When we arrived in the village a guy wearing a blue, ninja-like outfit stopped us and spoke to Sheena, "Sheena, what is the meaning of this, how could you bring outsiders into this village?"

"I am prepared to receive my punishment," Sheena stated to him, "Inform the Vice-chief. I've brought the travelers from Sylvarant and some of Senpai's companions."

"These are Senpai's former allies…" the guy in blue looked at us and I suddenly wondered who Sheena was referring to as Senpai.

"All right, Sheena please come with me, everyone else please wait here," the guy said and walked off.

As we all waited around for Sheena, Chad's friend Regal woke up.

"Ungh," he groaned.

"Sorry about that," Chad apologized.

"It's all right, I'm sure you had your reasons," Regal stood up.

"Soooo what, are we just supposed to let these two come with us?" Zelos asked.

"I can vouch for Chad, but this other guy…" I trailed off waiting for Chad to cut in.

"Regal has his reasons, there's no reason for us to mistrust him," Chad affirmed.

"I'd like to think I'm smart enough not to cause a hassle when I don't understand the situation anyway, and if Sado here is willing to trust you all then so can I until I can get a firm grasp of what's going on," Regal stated.

"So you're name's Regal?" Zelos asked.

"Yes," Regal stated.

"Hey I have an idea, since Chad and Regal seem to such good friends let's have Regal join up with us as well," Rangiku suggested.

"Huh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Genis asked.

"Our friend here seems to have some sort of business with Presea-chan, until he gets a chance to talk to her, I don't think he'll try anything," Kyoraku-san stated.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," Raine agreed.

"Raine!" Genis didn't seem too fond of the idea. Understandable since Raine had told me he had developed a sort of crush on Presea.

Besides Genis though I had to make sure Inoue was okay with this, "Is that all right with you Inoue?" I asked her.

She nodded, but still held Presea's hand. It was sweet how those two had sort of bonded despite Presea's repressed responses.

"I've got no problem with it," Renji stated.

"If Chad can trust this guy I will too for now," I said.

"I'm with Ichigo on this one," Rukia said, she and I both knew Chad to be a good judge of character.

"So will you fight with us for now?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, and I swear upon my good name and these shackles that bind me that I will not betray you."

"If you do anything the slightest bit suspicious I'll burn you to a crisp got it!" Genis shouted at him.

Besides Genis, Byakuya also didn't seem convinced that this was such a grand idea, "I'm not one to be so lenient as to trust criminals and the words of others, I will have you chastised accordingly if you do anything out of bounds with the law."

"No I suppose you wouldn't be," Regal said. The way he said it, it's almost as if he knew Byakuya was. Then again, I'm sure pretty much everyone in Tethe'alla knew the Captain of the Royal Guard.

* * *

**Regal and Chad joined the party**

**Chad's artes: Cerberus Strike, Cerberus Blast, Megaton Punch (A punch that delivers a shockwave blow), Power Blast (blast from Brazo Del Gigante), Charged Shot (Brazo Del Gigante charges up and then unleashes a powerful blast), one-two (A punch with the left and a hook with the right), Gaia punch (a leap into the air followed by a punch delivered at the ground), Wind hook (an anti-aerial uppercut), Brash Charge (Use Brazo Del Gigante as a shield and charge down the enemy), Mystic Arte: La Muerte. Title: Convict**

* * *

As we all stood around the blue ninja guy from earlier came over to us, "The Vice Chief is ready to see you, please come with me," he said and we followed him into the largest building in the village.

When we entered Sheena was already there, but so was someone whom I recognized from the Gotei.

"Well, well Captain Soifon, so you've been in Mizuho all this time, I can't say I'm surprised," Captain Kyoraku said.

She smiled slightly, "It is good to see you all again," she said.

"Please have a seat," the Vice Chief issued to us and we all took a spot on the floor except Byakuya who insisted on standing and leaning against the wall, "Now then," he spoke, "Our leader Chief Igaguri is ill. Therefore, I, the Vice-Chief, Tiga, will speak on his behalf. Captain Shaolin Fon, our respected military representative to Meltokio, and leader of our military network has opted to sit in on this chat because of her relation to Sheena as her mentor, and to all of you. In any case, Because Sheena failed to kill you, we, the people of Mizuho, now faces persecution from the Tethe'alla Royal Family and the Church of Martel."

"Is that true?" Lloyd and I asked practically at the same time.

Tiga nodded, "Yes, at least from what I've heard. Now I have a question. People of Sylvarant, what do you plan to do in Tethe'alla, the land of your enemies?"

Lloyd was the one to answer, "I've been thinking about that for a long time. Someone asked me why I came all the way to Tethe'alla…what it is that I want to do. I want a world where everyone can have a normal life. I'm tired of people having to become sacrifices. I'm tired of discrimination. I'm tired of people becoming victims. I'm tired of it all."

Tiga chuckled and smiled, "You are an idealist," he went back to being serious, "The worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant flourish only by victimizing the others. So long as that structure remains the same, anything you say is mere sophistry."

Lloyd stood up, "Then we need to change that structure! This world was made by that Yggdrasill guy, right? If a human or elf built this, then we should be able to change it as well!"

Tiga laughed again, "You speak like the hero, Mithos. He was a sublime idealist. He ended the Ancient War by insisting there was a way for the two warring countries to coexist in peace. Are you saying you can become the next Mithos?"

Lloyd shook his head, "I'm not Mithos. I want to save the two worlds my way, with the help of my friends."

"I see, in other words, you aren't worried about following past methods," Tiga was quite as he appeared to be deep in thought. When he spoke again he said, "Well then, we shall search for a new path as well."

"Vice-chief you mean…?" Sheena was surprised and stood up. I wasn't I knew that the people here would see things our way.

"Yes. We will use our information network to aid you. In return, when the path of prosperity for both worlds has been found, we wish to move our people to Sylvarant."

"But I don't have the right to decide something like that," Lloyd said.

"All we ask is that your group aid in our move," Tiga told him.

"Is everyone okay joining forces with the people of Mizuho?" Lloyd asked us.

"Of course," I said rising to my feet.

"I want to help set things right," Inoue said.

"Same here, if the guys I used to work for created this world then I personally must see to its correction," Renji stated.

Kyoraku-san looked up from underneath his Umbrella, "When I first joined you guys I figured this journey was almost over, but now things seem a lot more troublesome then they first appeared. Nevertheless I'm with you all the way."

"The last time a situation like this occurred I put the law ahead of doing what's right, I will not make that same mistake again," Byakuya said.

"I'm with nii-sama, we shall assist the people of Mizuho in any way we can and when we eventually retake command of the Royal Guard we shall make sure they help as well," Rukia put in.

"I will too if it will change the relationship of the too worlds," Colette said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad tradeoff at all," Raine said.

"Let's just get this over with so we can go help Presea," Genis complained. He had such a one tracked mind.

"I'm in agreement with this too," Rangiku-san declared.

"As long as Tethe'alla is safe I don't care what you people do," Zelos retorted.

"Okay then it's settled," Lloyd said confidently, "We're going to look for a way to change the two worlds let's work together."

"Isn't that the first Dwarven vow?" I asked him.

"Seems like you're starting to get good at remembering them yourself," Lloyd smiled.

"Heh."

"Good, then I hereby order Sheena to continue to accompany you, not just as an observer, but as a representative. Make us proud."

"Yes, sir!" Sheena saluted.

"Sir if I may," Soifon rose to her feet,

"Yes Shaolin what is it?" Tiga asked her

She saluted, "I'd like to accompany everyone as well and to watch out for Miss Fujibayashi!"

"While I do think Sheena is quite capable of looking out for herself I do understand your desire to watch out for your student and our village's successor. Beyond that I think that if Captain Kuchiki is putting forth his efforts I see no reason why you shouldn't go. Very well, I authorize your allowance to join up with everyone Captain Fon," Tiga stated.

"Thank you sir," Soifon saluted again.

"You really don't have to do this Senpai," Sheena said.

Soifon shook her head, "It wouldn't be right of me not to watch out for you. I regret not having been able to join you on your last excursion, I won't make the same mistake again."

"Th-thank you Senpai," Sheena bowed. She seemed rather close to the captain considering the fact she called her Senpai and all.

"You don't have to thank me," It was unusual to see Soifon of all people smile so cheerfully, "I'm just being there for you like any good superior would."

"Hey, Tiga," Zelos said suddenly, "Are you sure you wanna turn the nobles and the church against you like this?"

"How about if I ask you Chosen?" Tiga asked, "Given a choice between the forces that wishes to sacrifice one of the worlds, and the force that wishes to preserve both worlds, which would you side with?"

"I'd like to say the one that's most likely to win," Zelos said casually.

"Zelos!" Rangiku was shocked by his answer.

"Buuuuuut I suppose I'd want to help the side that preserves both worlds," he recovered quickly as Rangiku broke out into a huge smile.

"Now then," Tiga said, "The first thing we shall do is devote all our resources to locating the Rheairds. Fortunately, it appears that Sheena attached a guardian to the Rheairds, so we should be able to locate them shortly."

"Well done Miss Fujibayashi," Soifon seemed pleased with Sheena, "The Sheena of a few months ago never would've thought to do such a thing."

Sheena smiled showing her teeth, giddy from Soifon's praise.

"Now then, why don't you all rest for the evening you must be tired after walking through the Gaoracchia forest being pursued by the Papal Knights," Tiga said.

"Yeah thanks," Lloyd agreed.

* * *

**Orihime's pov**

The people of Mizuho were really amazing. And it was really nice of Soifon-sama to get everyone together and make these comfortable makeshift houses for us all to rest in. Like at Wilder-kun's house it would be two people to a room. Since Presea-chan still hadn't let go of my hand until we got here I guess that meant I was staying with her. Since the sun was coming down I decided to cook up a nice big helping of Fish with Miso and Chocolate Sauce for the two of us. I put a dish out in front of the two of us.

"I hope you're hungry," I said as I gave Presea her helping. She ate slowly, but she seemed really out of it. I really felt bad for her and I wanted to help her, but even Soten Kisshun had done nothing to help her out of her state.

_What can I do to help you Presea-chan? _I wondered.

* * *

**Rukia's pov**

Since we had the option to choose our sleeping arrangements unlike being shoehorned into a room with someone like last time Nii-sama and I opted to stay together. Rather nii-sama made it clear that he wanted me to stay with him.

"Are you certain you want me to stay with you nii-sama?" I asked him.

"Of course, just because we're in a new world does not abdicate me from my promise to your sister," he said, "Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"It's just that Professor Sage was talking to me earlier and well, I think she might like you or something," I said.

Nii-sama let out a short irritated breath.

"Gomen I didn't mean too imply that you and she were…"

"I have no feelings towards that woman," Nii-sama said sharply, "Rukia let me make this very clear this is not the real world no matter how much it seems like it or acts like it. We cannot let our emotions drive us we must seek a way out of this place, do you understand me Rukia?"

"H-hai nii-sama," I said at attention.

"Good then why don't you get ready for bed I'll make us something to eat," he said.

_Nii-sama's home cooking, _my cheeks flushed and my eyes sparkled _I haven't had that ever since my recovery._

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I worked together with some of Mizuho's craft workers and made myself a sheath for Tensa Zangetsu since I didn't want to have to be carrying it all the time and I currently wasn't using it's true form. Right now I was just tired as all hell and I wanted to get some rest. That fight with that sword dancer took a lot of energy. As I yawned and stretched there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah," I said.

The door slid open revealing Sheena standing there in the moonlight, "May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. She let herself in and shut the door.

"D-do you mind if I stay with you again?" she asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some quality time with your Senpai?" I asked her.

"I-I'm positive," she said.

"Well okay suit yourself," I said turning back around to do some evening stretches

"I…Ichigo," she said.

"Yeah," I said turning around to face her only for her to gently wrap her arms around me and lay her head on my chest.

"What happened last night at the manor did that mean anything to you?" she asked.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

I didn't get a response, rather she kissed me and I returned the favor, "I'm saying I don't want you to think that it was a one time thing."

"Who do you think I am Zelos?" I asked.

"Of course not," she laughed. I laughed a bit too and then we just looked at each other content. It wasn't long before felt compelled to draw our lips together and eventually found ourselves on the floor hands wrapped around each other. Sheena began to move her hand into the inner folds of my Shihakusho and ran her hand up my chest, at which point I began to feel a little uncomfortable, she obviously noticed it. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just I've never…I um…" I didn't have the courage to tell her that I had never been alone with a girl like this in my life.

"You think I have?" she asked.

_How can she be so confident in all this then? _I wondered.

"Don't be so tense Ichigo," she told me.

_Then stop trying to undress me, _I thought to myself.

"Well I suppose if you don't want to we don't have to, but," she nuzzled her head into my shoulder, "I would do anything to stay close to you."

"Sheena," I said.

"I just like everything about you Ichigo," she said, "You're perfect."

_No I'm not, _I thought to myself.

Sheena made to move farther up my body when there was knock at the door. Sheena sighed and muttered something angrily under her breath, "Yeah!" she called out.

"Oh Sheena you're in there too," it was Lloyd.

_Typical, _I thought remembering that he had already interrupted us once.

She and I both got up off the floor and fixed our garments, "Come in," she declared. Lloyd slid open the door.

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" Lloyd asked.

"Not anymore," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Right…um actually Ichigo I was hoping to talk to you for a bit," he said.

"With me?" I asked.

"Yeah…um I know this is weird of me to ask out in the blue like this especially when we should be resting up, but could you train with me for a bit?" he asked.

_Train? _I didn't know the first thing about training someone else, but something told me Lloyd needed someone to take out his frustrations and given his options I seemed like a solid brick wall.

"Sure lemme just get Tensa Zangetsu," I said grabbing it from the corner of the room.

"Thanks," he said and walked out.

"Don't stay out too late all right," Sheena told me.

"Yeah I know," I said and walked out.

I met Lloyd out on the training grounds and he was waiting for me swords drawn.

"Any particular reason you want me to train you?" I asked.

"I…I want to become stronger," he said, "I…when we were in Sylvarant Kratos would train me and ever since we fought him in the Tower of Salvation I've only thought about one thing. I want to surpass Kratos, I have to be able to show him that I'm on level with him."

I chuckled. Lloyd's sounded very familiar to what I had been through. He wanted to surpass a guy who kicked him down and told him he wasn't good enough.

* * *

Flashback

"_You're slow, even when falling,"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

A wide grin crossed my face and I drew out Tensa Zangetsu, "Yeah sure," I said to Lloyd, "You wanna surpass Kratos, I'll help you in any way I can." I turned my body sideways and lowered my blade to point towards him, "I'll try to hold back as best I can, but I won't go easy on you, now come on," I gave my blade a practice swing as I stood in place, "Give me your best shot."

"What do you mean hold back?" Lloyd asked.

"If I go all out in this form you might wind up dead," I told him with a serious look.

"I know that," Lloyd said tensely, "That's why I wanted you to train me. If I can stay on par with you at your full strength then I can stay on par with Kratos."

_Full strength? _I sighed in my head, _These guys haven't seen all I can do yet._

"Professor Sage said that Bankai was the strongest form your Zanpakuto can grant you, then if I can stay on par with your Bankai then I can beat Kratos," Lloyd said.

I lowered my sword, but not my guard, "You think it's that simple?" I asked him.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at me.

"You can't start off going at the whole problem head on," I told him, "If you fought me at my full power now, you'd hit the ground before you could blink. My full potential in this form is too much for you to handle. You'd never be able to survive my Bankai's Getsuga Tensho," I said.

My comment seemed to have gotten Lloyd riled up, "How can you be sure if you don't give me a chance!" he shouted, "I hate being looked down on!"

* * *

Flashback

"_I will surpass anyone who looks down on me, be they a soul reaper, a Human or an Arrancar. I will smash everyone of them into oblivion"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I smirked, "Fine, if your that determined about it," I told him, "I won't hold back." My grip tightened on my sword, "Before I do this, are you sure you don't want to have Raine on standby just in case something happens."

Lloyd shook his head, "I will stop your Getsuga Tensho!" he said getting into a fired up stance.

"Heh, I like that attitude," I said, "Suit yourself then," I held Tensa Zangetsu above my head with both hands, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" I swung down with both hands. As Lloyd had asked I let as powerful a Getsuga Tensho as I could without my hollow mask or my Bankai's true form. I watched it rocket towards him.

Using Shunpo I got around to Lloyd's side and watched him put up a defense with his twin swords and watched him struggle to fend off my attack. His body took quite a bit of pressure and he looked like he would break through, but the attack eventually got through his defenses and knocked him back quite a distance, but Lloyd got away with little more than a few skid marks and scrapes and stood up and I returned to my position almost immediately.

"Again," he said.

"You nuts, you used a lot of strength just to stop that first one, don't you think you might be pushing yourself?" I asked him.

Lloyd looked down at his Exsphere and gripped the sword in the palm of the back of the hand it rested on, "Getsuga Tensho is your most powerful technique," he looked directly at me with a defiant glare, "If I can't hold out against it, how can I ever consider myself even close to your level?" he wanted to know. He resumed his previous stance, "Attack me again, this time for sure I'll deflect it!" he declared.

Sighing I said, "All right, but I really hope you know what you're doing Lloyd." I brought Tensa Zangetsu back up over my head. My reiatsu ran up the length of the blade, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Again the attack collided directly with Lloyd and I shunpoed to the side of him from a distance to spectate.

"Rrrrrrrrrr!" he growled trying to push it back with force.

_His body won't be able to last another one of these if he can't get past this one, _I thought to myself as I stood there.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

I have to this, I can't…I won't let myself be overcome. Dig deep within myself, draw out inner power…

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I watched as Lloyd began struggling and then began pushing back my Getsuga Tensho.

"Rrrrrrr!" his growling was growing louder, more confident, "Raaaaaagh! RAGING BEAST!" I watched as Lloyd let out a shockwave resembling that of a blue lion's head. The result of which completely disintegrated my Getsuga Tensho. Lloyd still stood there panting. And then smirked. He threw his arms out at the side at let out a yell resembling that of a victorious battle cry. Then he wobbled suddenly and proceded to fall forward. I used Shunpo to prevent him from hitting the dirt.

"Whoa, easy there big guy," I told him. _You really did it Lloyd, _I smirked, _way to go. Looks like you may be able to surpass Kratos at some point after all._

I carried Lloyd back to the "tent" where he was staying and knocked on the door. I had carried him under my arm the way there.

"Coming!" it was Colette who opened the door, "Oh Ichigo," she noticed me first and the saw the unconscious Lloyd under my arm, "Oh my goddess is Lloyd all right?" she asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine, mind if I come in?" I asked her.

"Yes of course," she said and let me in and I laid down Lloyd on the bed he was using and Colette went and got a damp rag, which she put on Lloyd's head. Lloyd's outfit was torn in several places and his clothes were completely covered in dirt. He had several bruises and scrapes and he was snoring louder than my dad. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah after some rest I think Lloyd will be just fine, a little fixing of his clothes and good splash of water from Genis and he'll be good as new," I assured Colette.

She smiled with her eyes closed, "I'm so glad," she opened her eyes again, "Lloyd said he was going to train with you and I got worried since your really strong and I didn't want to see Lloyd get hurt, but he got hurt and it's my fault because I didn't tell him not to and…"

"What are you saying?" I asked her before she started to ramble, "Lloyd has to get stronger if he wants to surpass Kratos."

"But if he didn't try to save me then he wouldn't have to fight Kratos and he wouldn't be trying to surpass him and he wouldn't be hurt right now and…"

"Colette," I said a little louder than I had intended.

She picked her head up in shock at my volume.

"Don't ever think that you're not worth saving or that your life has no value. Lloyd valued your life enough to save it at the possible cost of countless other lives, against all reasoning and logic he didn't want to see you die," I told her.

She twisted her index fingers together and looked right at the floor, "But that's my fault too I…"

"Colette!" I practically yelled. She let out a frightened, but brief, shrill scream, "Sorry I didn't mean to yell." I apologized.

"No, no I'm sorry," she apologized, again, "You're yelling because of me you're mad at me."

I shook my head, "I'm not mad at you Colette. I only want you to understand the value of your own life."

"The value of my own life?"

"I can hear Lloyd saying something to the effect of every innocent life has value. It's meaningless for you to sacrifice yourself if you do Cruxis succeeds."

"But then what value does my life have. I'm not worth all this trouble," she said.

_She's starting to sound like a broken record. _"You're lucky Lloyd's unconscious at the moment. He'd be livid if he heard you say that."

"Ichigo," she just looked at me.

"I should be getting back to my tent," I said feeling I had made my point and made for the door. As I opened it I turned my head back to Colette and said, "Think about what I said." I shut the door and my way back to my "tent". Sheena was already sleeping when I got there, and snoring slightly. _Heh, she's already asleep, _I snuggled down on my futon next to her,"Goodnight Sheena," I said and went off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

After everyone ate a healthy breakfast and Lloyd's clothes were fixed and Raine healed his minor injuries everyone prepared to head off to their next destination. Soifon was the one standing at the head of the group.

"Everyone ready?" she asked authoritatively.

"Since when did your Senpai suddenly leader?" Genis asked Sheena earning him a slap upside the head.

"Do not insult Senpai!" Sheena fumed.

"I think we're all ready and together Shaolin," Lloyd said using her regular name.

"Right so where do we go from here?" she asked, considering she had absolutely no idea what the party's destination in fact was.

"To Altessa's place," Ichigo stated, "We have to help Presea."

"Right then let's move out!" Soifon declared as though she was leading a military platoon off into battle.

Zelos chuckled to himself, "Wow she's quite a feisty one."

* * *

**Soifon joined the party**

**Soifon's artes: Flying kick (A Jump kick at the enemy), Cerberus Strike, Ghost Wolf, Sonic Thrust, Super Sonic thrust, Sword Rain, Sonic Sword Rain, Hado 31 Shakkaho, Hado 33 Sokatsui, Silent Stride (A swift, fast charge through the enemy ensuring a critical hit, and has a chance of an instant kill to weaker enemies), Shining Fang, Phoenix Rush: Kaze, (Wind based version of Phoenix Rush), Severing Fang. Ex Skill: Sting all Enemies to death: Suzumebachi (Soifon gains the following arts: Stinging Strike (A strike attack from above followed by a sweeping anti-air attack from down below, if neither hit is guarded the enemy either suffers critical damage or is instantly killed) Marked Strike (A forward jab with Suzumebachi. Two Marked Strikes on the same enemy have a chance of an instant kill if the enemy is not poison resistant or poison immune), Ex Skill: Shunko (Soifon can execute Over Limit at any given time and can remain in over limit as long as she likes), Mystic Arte: Jakuho Raikoben. Title: Ninja: "Your stealth, assassination and combat skills make you worthy of such a title".**

* * *

As the party began to trudge off back towards the forest, Colette, who had been bringing up the rear called out to Ichigo.

"What is it Colette?" he asked her.

"I thought about what you said, about how everyone ahs meaning. So I've decided that I'm going to find out what value my life has if I'm not a Chosen," she answered.

"Glad to hear it," Ichigo said, "Now come on we're falling behind."

* * *

**Colette earned the title: Value Seeker. Description: "What is the meaning of my life? I have to know."**

* * *

As the party made their way through the forest on the way to Ozette, Raine opted to talk with Soifon.

"So you're Sheena's teacher I take it?" she asked her.

"Not officially, I've only known her a short while, but I've taught a lot about combat in the short time we knew each other," she answered.

"I see," Raine answered.

"Her grandfather, the chief, taught her most of what she knows, but I was the one who helped her hone her skills as an assassin," Soifon admitted.

"I see, did that training include teaching her to become friends with her enemy?" Raine asked.

"I see you've noticed Sheena's heart of gold," Soifon said off put that Raine had implied that Soifon had taught Sheena what the Stealth captain believed to be a "useless tactic".

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult you," Raine said.

"It's fine, it's the first time I've ever taught someone personally anyway," Soifon said.

"I see that's rather interesting," Raine said, "Thank you for talking with me." She walked off.

"Normally it's been the other way around…Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

At the same time Chad and Regal were having a discussion of their own.

"Sorry I had to knock you out earlier," Chad said to him, "I didn't want you to get diced to pieces by Ichigo."

"Yes, Ichigo, he does seem to have a rather protective instinct," Regal told Chad, "Your other friend though, the one with that's been holding Presea's hand all this time."

"Orihime?" Chad asked.

"Is that her name? It's quite lovely indeed," Regal admired momentarily, "In any case is there any sort of connection between her and Presea."

"I talked to Ichigo at breakfast, he said that they've only been like that since they left Sybak to come here," Chad answered.

"I see," Regal answered.

"Do you know Presea, Regal?" Chad asked.

"Not exactly, but she reminds me of someone whom I was very close to," he answered.

"You mean before you were a convict," Chad said.

"Yes," Regal answered.

"I see," Chad stated.

* * *

Also at the same time Sheena and Ichigo were chatting away.

"So how'd last night's training go?" Sheena asked Ichigo, "When you came back to our tent I was already asleep. Though taking Lloyd's condition into consideration I'd venture the fight was pretty one sided."

"It wasn't a fight," Ichigo said.

"Okay call it pummeling then," Sheena joked.

"No I mean we didn't even Cross swords," Ichigo stated.

"Then how'd he get so beat up?" Sheena wanted to know.

"Lloyd asked me to use Getsuga Tensho on him at full force, he's dead set on being stronger than Kratos," the orange haired teen answered.

"Guh, what a stubborn idiot!" Sheena scolded.

"Yeah, but he's our stubborn idiot," Ichigo joked.

Sheena laughed, "That he is."

* * *

Also at the same time Lloyd and Colette were talking to each other. Rather walking with each other, neither one had yet to say a word.

"Lloyd," Colette finally broke the silence.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um, if you had to choose between me and the world who would you pick?" Colette asked.

"Neither," he answered.

"Huh?" Colette was confused.

"I couldn't choose you or the world. That's why we're on this journey remember?" he asked her.

"Right of course," she said and laughed.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me? You know I'll always be here for you if you need me," Lloyd said to Colette.

"I know, thank you Lloyd, but I'm okay now," Colette told him.

"Okay whatever you say," he said.

_Thank you Lloyd, _Colette thought to herself, _but things may come down to the world or me again in the end._

* * *

**(A/N: Aaaaand cut. Sorry I know I could go a lot longer with this, but I kind of want to talk to my unofficial beta first, author Xerosonic, about this before I go any farther. Next time It's off to Ozette and Altessa's place? Will Presea be cured? What is with Colette's lingering ominous statement? How will having Chad and Soifon along for the ride affect the journey? To find the answers you will have to wait until the next chapter of: Tales of Bleach. Please Review. And be sure to subscribe and Fave if you haven't yet.)**


	16. Awakenings, Kidnappings and a Drunk Hero

**(A/N: For the first time ever in my time on I bring you a chapter live from Bloomsburg Pennsylvania. Starting Monday I will be starting classes so that means much less fanfiction time. But nevertheless enjoy the chapters as they come out.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We all headed off towards Ozette since we wanted to drop Presea off at her home first. However upon arrival in the forest-like village Presea let Orihime's hand go, for the first time I'd seen her do so in our travels since they began holding hands, and tore off into the village.

"Ah Presea-chan!" Orihime called after her.

"We have to follow her!" Genis declared.

Nodding our heads we followed Presea down to the southern edge of the village to a log cabin next to a large stack of cut wood.

_Did Presea cut all of these? _I wondered.

I looked over to Chad who seemed slightly distraught.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"This is where I was originally placed when I entered the game. When I was arrested I was knocked unconscious and I woke up in prison," he told me.

"I see, so you were in Ozette," I said, "Did you know Presea?" I asked him.

"I hardly ever came to the southern end of the village," he told me.

"What'd you do to get locked up in the first place?" I asked him.

"Now's not the time," he answered.

"You will tell me eventually right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

As we neared Presea's front entrance we saw this weird looking guy with freakish purple hair, glasses, and a green coat talking to Presea.

"…Thank you," we must have come in on the tail end of what he was saying, "Hmm, are these guests?" he asked Presea referring to us.

"Porters," she answered.

"I see," the man said. His voice was creeping me the hell out, like that guy Kurotsuchi.

"Presea, we have to make a key crest for you," Genis said.

"I must do my job…goodbye," Presea went into the house.

* * *

**Raine's pov**

"Ah Presea-chan," Orihime followed Presea into the house.

"We should go talk to her," Regal suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ichigo agreed.

"Given her mental state it would be good if some of us stayed out here so as not to frighten her," Captain Kuchiki declared.

"You make a good point," I agreed. In the end Regal, Ichigo, Lloyd, Genis, Chad, Colette, and I were the only ones to go into the house along with Presea and Orihime.

Inside there was a horrible smell and Orihime looked saddened.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"This way," she said solemnly and led us to the bedroom of the house and pointed to one of the beds in particular. I walked over to it and saw the dead body that was laying in it.

"Oh my, how horrible," I was horrified by the sight.

"How could this happen?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Most likely due to the Exsphere's paratism," I theorized, "Presea has no idea what's become of the person in that bed."

"Presea-chan," Orihime seemed worried for her.

"Presea are you not coming with us?" Regal asked her.

"I must do my job," the girl answered.

"Let's leave Presea for now," I said.

"Here?" Lloyd wondered.

"If we try to move her she may fight back," I surmised, "Let's go to Altessa's and ask about repairing the key crest."

"Go on ahead, I'll stay here," Orihime said.

"Inoue, are you sure?" Ichigo asked her.

Orihime nodded, "I want to make sure she's ok, she won't hurt me, I know she won't. Besides, she'll be awfully lonely without some company."

Presea turned around, "Orihime is my friend," she forced out.

"All right then, you can stay here if you want," Ichigo said to Orihime.

"Yes, thank you," Orihime nodded.

* * *

**Orihime and Presea have left the party**

* * *

"Was it all right to leave them there like that?" I asked Ichigo.

"Leave who where?" Rukia asked.

"Inoue said she's going to stay behind and watch over Presea," Ichigo told her.

"I agree with Raine then, was it really a good idea to leave Orihime there like that?" Rukia asked.

"I think it's a good idea," Genis said, "At least this way Presea won't be all alone."

"The kid makes an excellent point," Shunsui stated.

Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "It's not like we're leaving her behind or casting her out this time Kurosaki," Captain Shaolin told him, "She chose to stay behind because she's worried about Presea. I'd do the same thing if I was worried about someone's safety."

"But Inoue's not a bodyguard," I said, "If someone attacks them they'll-"

"Ichigo," Rukia said sternly, "Orihime and Presea _will be fine_. Stop worrying so much."

"All right," he surrendered. With that we headed to exit Ozette and went towards Altessa's house.

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

Ichigo was really worried about his friend, and he was a little more worried about her then a friend should be. Did he like her already? Was I coming in between him and her?

"Ichigo," I spoke to him as we were walking to Altessa.

"Huh, what is it Sheena?" he asked me.

"Is there…between you and Orihime is there anything…you know," I couldn't outright say it I was too embarrassed.

"Huh what do you mean?" he asked.

_Oh god, just how dense is he, _"I mean like…you two…are you…you know…together?" I asked.

He laughed, "Whatever gave you that idea? Inoue's just a friend."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he answered.

"Then why were you so worried about her?" I asked.

He sighed, "Orihime was kidnapped once. She's an easy target. Rukia's told me she can take care of herself, but what if that guy from before is working for the Desians? You saw his ears didn't you? He's a half-elf. I'm not discriminating or anything, but he reminds me of this guy back on my world that's kind of creepy."

I chuckled, "Didn't really give a good first impression did he?"

"Not really," Ichigo said, "He was acting really shady and the fact that he's half-elf possibly means he could be an undercover Desian."

"So to be clear it's not the fact that he's a half-elf plus the fact that he's shady that makes you wary. His shadiness already makes you wary and the fact that he's a half-elf could mean he's a Desian," I wanted to confirm that with him.

"Yeah basically," he said.

"Well hopefully nothing will happen before we get back," I said.

"Yeah no kidding," he stated.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We made it to Altessa's place and knocked, but there was no answer.

"Ichigo don't even think about breaking in using the Getsuga Tensho," Raine said outright.

"Hey, what do I look like to you a homewrecker?" I asked. Genis chuckled to himself in amusement.

"I could always pick the lock," Lloyd suggested.

"We are not breaking and entering Lloyd Irving," Byakuya chided.

Kyoraku-san went over and turned the knob, "Hmm, it's unlocked."

"Should we just let ourselves inside then?" Zelos asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," I said.

We went inside and upon entering there was a girl standing there, she was tall and thin with green braided hair. "Who is it?" she asked in a very monotone, robotic voice.

"Ah excuse us," Lloyd said, "We heard that there was a dwarf living here, is there any chance we could see him?"

"You desire a meeting with Master Altessa. Please come inside," her voice had no inflection of emotion and was very plain, but at the same time very kind. I didn't see an exsphere on her, but she clearly wasn't normal. She led us over to a workshop down in the basement of the house, "Master Altessa you have guests."

The old dwarf turned to look at us, "Who are you people?" he asked.

"I'm Lloyd," Lloyd introduced, "We've come in regards to Presea, we heard about you from Kate in Sybak."

"Leave!" the dwarf suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I don't want anything more to do with that girl, get out of here!" he demanded.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted.

Raine whacked me, "I apologize for his rude behavior we'll go," she said and we walked towards the exit.

_Stuck up jerk, _I thought.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd wondered.

Surprisingly the girl from earlier had followed us and was kind enough to answer, "I apologize, the master does not want to get involved with Presea."

"Why?" Genis asked rudely, "He doesn't care if she dies?"

"No it is not that," I was noticing this girl didn't even bother to use contractions, "It is because the Master regrets what he has done."

"Then please save Presea," Colette requested, "All she needs is for her key crest to be fixed."

"I do not know if that would truly be in her best interest," the girl stated.

"But if we don't help her she'll just die eventually!" Rukia shouted.

"If you are that determined you should search for inhibitor ore," the girl told us.

"Presea's key crest isn't made out of inhibitor ore?" Lloyd asked.

"Correct her crest is—"

"Tabatha!" Altessa shouted. At least now we had a name for this girl, "What are you doing? Get rid of them."

"I apologize, I must return," Tabatha told us, "Please come back again."

With that we all exited the house.

"So inhibitor ore," Renji mulled over, "Where are we going to find that?"

Regal was the one to speak up, "I've heard it's mined in the mountain range that extends between Altamira and the Ymir Forest. I would like to help if you're going to create a Key Crest for Presea. I can lead you to the mine."

"Just what is your relation to Presea-chan anyway?" Kyoraku-san wanted to know.

"There is none," Regal answered.

"Yet you sure are concerned about her," Raine inputted.

_Yeah no kidding, _I thought to myself.

"Well either way, you haven't done anything suspicious so far, you're welcome to come with us," Lloyd stated.

"A mine in between Altamira and the Ymir Forest, do you mean the Toize Valley Mine perchance?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes that's the one," Regal affirmed with a nod.

Byakuya looked deep in thought.

"Nii-sama what is it?" Rukia asked him.

"It's nothing," Byakuya said. He was obviously hiding something, but I wasn't going to question that guy.

"By the way speaking of not doing anything suspicious, this has been bugging me for a while," I turned towards Chad, "Just how did you get thrown in jail Chad?"

"Now that you mention it I'm sort of interested myself, not just about Chad, but Regal as well."

"I'd rather not share my reason, maybe another time," Regal stated.

"Regal," Chad looked at his friend.

"Hey if he doesn't want to share it that's his business he can tell us when he's ready," Zelos of all people defended him.

"Well that's fine, can you still tell us what you're in for Chad?" I asked.

"Ever since we arrived her from our world," Chad stated, "I stayed in Ozette for a while. I made my own living doing some heavy lifting in the Northern part of town; shipments of goods arriving from the Lezareno Company. Besides that I also went out of town every now and then to get some exercise. During my travels I found a boy with messed up red hair and tattered clothes collapsed on the side of the road. I took him back to my place and provided some first aid treatment. However, the moment he woke up he tried to attack me, most likely he didn't trust me."

"He was a half-elf wasn't he?"

We all looked at Regal.

"Ozette is known for its contempt of half-elves, he probably thought you were going to do something to him, he probably didn't know that place was your house," Regal stated.

Chad nodded, "He backed down after the first few strikes when I didn't strike him back."

* * *

Flashback

_**Chad's pov**_

"_Why won't you attack me back?"_

"_I'm not a violent person."_

"_But aren't you going to torture me or something, I mean I'm a half-elf."_

"_What's your point?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You were collapsed on the side of the road, I can't just ignore a person who's injured."_

"_You don't discriminate against half-elves?"_

"_I don't discriminate against anyone. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Lertadroga Maggagaka, but you can call me Lert for short."_

"_I'm Yasutora Sado," I extended my hand, "Nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too," he shook my hand._

"_Do you have any where to go Lert, like a mother or father?"_

"_My dad died two years ago as a Meltokio soldier, and my mother was killed by monsters shortly before you found me."_

"_You can stay with me then."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_I nodded._

"_Thanks Yasutora,"_

"_It's not a problem at all."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"What happened to Lert?" I asked.

"A couple weeks later another shipment from the Lezareno Company came, Lert didn't like interacting with humans so he decided to clean up around the house while I worked to unload the cargo. However, when I came back there were Papal Knights around my house brutally attacking him, just for the fun of it," Chad scowled towards the end of his answer.

"What did you do?" Miss Soifon asked.

"I did the only think I could do," I said, "I protected Lert. Or rather I tried to. I didn't use my powers, didn't want to risk it and while I was restraining the Papal Knights I told Lert to run, but as he did one of the knights shot him in the back of the head with a Crossbow. I don't know why they were beating up on him or why they killed him, but I just remember getting really angry before getting knocked out cold. When I woke up I was in prison. At my hearing I was supposed to be put on death row for assault and battery against the Church, but the Imperial Guard intervened and had me relocated to coliseum prize fighting."

"The Imperial guard intervened?" I questioned. I looked at Rukia and Byakuya, "Did you guys have anything to do with that?"

"Rukia brought it to my attention and was adamant about getting your friend off death row. I merely did what I could. While punishment was necessary I felt that prize fighting would at least keep him alive," Byakuya answered.

"However, at first I refused to fight," Chad said.

"Right you never throw a punch for yourself," I said.

Chad nodded, "However, after I was forced into the coliseum, my first opponent was Regal."

Regal picked up the story, "Normally I was confronted by enemies charging at me first, but Sado didn't budge and I wasn't about to be the one to strike first if blood need not be shed."

"The audience practically booed us out of the coliseum when neither of us budged," Chad smirked.

"Yes it's actually quite funny in retrospect," Regal chuckled.

"So what happened?" Renji asked.

"Regal pulled me aside at meal time and asked me why I didn't attack him. I told him I never through a punch for myself and he told me that he only fought in self-defense," Chad answered.

"I asked Sado if he would refuse to fight even on the verge of death, when he answered that he would still refuse to fight, I came up with an idea. I applied us both to the team-fighting lineup and told Sado that if he would not throw a punch for his life would he throw one for someone else? When he complied I told him what I had done. He seemed to appreciate my thoughts and we became a team worth seeing in the coliseum, we brought in a handsome revenue," Regal explained.

"If that's the case then why did we find you in the sewers?" Genis asked.

"I think I can answer that question and you two may tell me if I'm wrong," Byakuya said abruptly, "The Pope pulled you aside and told you he'd let you both out of the coliseum if you followed his instruction. He told you that criminals were entering the Meltokio sewers that needed to be dealt with, does that about sum it up?"

"Yes, how did you figure that out?" Regal asked Byakuya.

"The Pope probably saw your talents as capable of being the only ones to keep us out of Meltokio, unfortunately for him, you've joined up with us, and the next time I see him he will be sorry he ever crossed me," Byakuya scowled.

"So that's what happened," I said finally understanding.

"When we saw you in the sewers the Pope ordered us to go after you with a group of Papal Knights," Chad stated.

"However, we both had no interest in following orders once outside the city. As soon as we could we broke away from the Papal Knights and made a break for it. A man by the name of Kratos told us where you were headed," Regal answered.

"How did Kratos know we'd be headed for Ozette?" Lloyd asked.

"Does it really matter?" Zelos asked.

"Of course it matters we didn't even tell Kratos anything," Lloyd snapped.

"In any case, we should probably head for the Mine now," I stated, "At least now we know what happened?"

"Indeed, let us be off," Byakuya said taking the lead of the group and we headed back through Ozette to the Toize Valley Mine, which we would arrive at via the EC.

* * *

**Toize Valley Mine**

When we arrived at the mine there was a huge guard system set up.

"This looks bad," Regal said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The door's guard system is out of control. Someone must have destroyed it trying to force their way through," Regal stated.

"Well then what's say we bust it up a bit more?" I asked.

"I wouldn't advise using your Getsuga Tensho unless you'd like for the mine to collapse Kurosaki," Byakuya said stepping forward, "Since it doesn't look like we'll be able to get through this defense system without brute force allow me."

"What are you going to do?" Regal asked.

Byakuya held out his sword in front of him and turned it, "Scatter, Senbonzakura," The petals of Byakuya's Shikai flew through the air and with a clean nimble assault Byakuya destroyed the central core, the defense droids and forced the door open simultaneously. Byakuya then resealed his sword and sheathed it.

"Amazing," Regal was in awe.

"That was Byakuya's Shikai? That was so cool!" Lloyd applauded Byakuya's abilities.

"I'll explain everything to you later," Raine stated to Regal and then looked at me, "And speaking of explaining, next time we have a chance I would appreciate you telling me exactly how your friend Yasutora's powers work."

"I can answer you right now," I said, "We have no idea why they are the way they are."

"I see," she said. With that we headed off into the mine to get the inhibitor ore we came to get.

As we wandered through the mine Rangiku pointed off to some short little create looking around for something. The thing was smaller than Yachiru, "What is that?" she asked.

"Let's go find out," Lloyd declared. We wandered over to it and it looked up right at us.

"Hey you losers," It said to us.

"Whoa it talks," Genis said.

_Why are you so surprised? _I wondered to myself.

"Of course I talk, watch your mouth," it snapped.

"Talk about uncivilized," Byakuya spat.

"I'm on a journey to eat some potion," the thing said.

"Eat? Are you sure you're referring to a potion?" Renji scratched his head.

"It's something that's only for adult that makes them feel good," the thing said.

"You don't say perhaps I should try it sometime," Kyoraku-san said.

"It seems he really does mean potion," Raine said.

"Do you losers have any?" the thing asked.

"It just so happens we do," Rangiku said pulling out a potion from her satchel.

"Where do you get that?" I asked and then quickly added, "Forget it, I don't want to know."

"Is this it? Is this potion? You losers did a good job!" Rangiku handed the thing a potion and it opened its mouth, which was surprisingly rather large for such a little thing, and ate the whole potion, including the bottle. Most of us just stared at this event in disbelief.

"It didn't taste like anything!" It complained, "Is this what I've been traveling for? This is lame!" the thing suddenly ran off.

"What the heck was that all about?" Renji asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I said.

"That was rather disturbing," Byakuya commented.

"Can we please go find the inhibitor ore?" Genis complained.

"Yes, sorry to get everyone off track," Rangiku apologized.

"You don't have to apologize love," Zelos said.

"Thanks Zelos even if it's only to make me feel better," Rangiku stated.

We wandered farther into the mine until we came to a large stack of boxes.

"Hmm, there should be some inhibitor ore in one of these crates," Regal theorized.

"Oh please I don't want to go through the trouble of looking through all those boxes, let's just break them open until we get what we came here for," Zelos said.

"For once we agree with each other," I said.

"I actually think some manual labor would do you both some good," Byakuya said indicating he wasn't going to help us.

"Well I'll gladly get this done the easy way," Rangiku said.

"What are you going to do Rangiku?" Zelos asked.

"Oh that's right you've never seen me fight before have you Zelos?" Rangiku asked and then chuckled, "Well then prepare to be amazed." She drew out her sword and pointed the blade towards the ground, "Growl, Haineko!" She released her sword revealing the ash that was her Shikai and using it shredded through all the boxes leaving behind a small wooden chest. She then resealed her sword and sheathed it. "Your welcome," she smiled.

"That was pretty cool Rangiku, man all your Zanpakuto's are really something," Lloyd complimented. He was so easily amused. "Anyway let's have a look here," Lloyd opened the chest, "Yup this is the inhibitor ore alright," he said taking out what was inside.

"Now we can save Presea," Colette clapped her hands happily.

"Yeah all I need to do is prepare this," Lloyd said.

"How long with that take?" I asked.

"To be honest, only a dwarf could do it right. But if I carve the charm directly into this, I think it'll serve in place of a Key Crest. If that's all right, I can make it right away. Wait just a little bit," he answered.

"Sure thing," I said.

We probably waited about a whole five minutes before Lloyd was done. When it came to crafts that kid was pretty efficient, if only his intelligence was a little better. As we were exiting the mine we saw a fat man with a Mohawk and a beard, brown in color shouting to his compatriots, "It's no good, there are no Exspheres around here either."

Regal grew cross, "Vharley!"

"Regal, so you're the ones who destroyed the guard system outside," the man said.

"Who's this guy?" Rukia asked.

"Vharley, the Exsphere Broker," Byakuya answered.

"Why are you here? Why has the Pope allowed you to stay free? That's not what I agreed to!" Regal was pissed off.

Vharley laughed and then said, "Did you think the Pope would really keep a promise to a murderer? And you've forgotten your promise to bring us Colette! You joined with them instead!"

"Silence!" Regal yelled, "If the Pope will not fulfill his promise I will punish you myself!"

"Screw that, I'm getting outta here," Vharley ran off.

"Regal who was that?" Chad asked.

"He called you a murderer," Renji stated.

"I am a prisoner serving for the crime of murder. I won't blame you if you look down on me," he said.

_Murder? This guy? There's no way._

"What happened?" Lloyd asked Regal.

"Explaining would be an excuse. I committed a crime. That's all that need be said."

"Hey I caused the deaths of several civilians back in Iselia," I said, "It's something I regret letting happen, but I don't let it drive me."

"Ichigo's right," Lloyd said, "I don't know what you did, and your crime won't go away, but when you're suffering, it's all right at least say so."

"Hmm, perhaps one day I will have a chance to share my story," Regal stated.

We went back to Ozette to help Presea but upon arrival the Papal Knights swarmed around us.

"Ah crap not the papal knights again," Zelos sighed.

"Why do they always show up where we're going?" Sheena shouted.

"I'll take care of these idiots," Rukia said, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." The Papal Knights all became shocked with fear, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia froze them all on ice.

"That was awesome Rukia!"

_Is he going to do that every time someone releases his or her Zanpakuto for the first time? _I wondered.

"Man these guys are becoming a real pain," Renji griped.

"It's my fault again, I'm sorry everyone," Colette apologized.

"Don't be silly," Zelos told her, "They're after my life, too. The Professor and Genis are wanted because they're half-elves. Sheena and Captain Shaolin are from Mizuho, now considered a village of traitors. Captain and Lieutenant Kuchiki are now considered traitors to Meltokio. And Regal is considered a traitor as well."

"Stop thinking everything is your fault," Lloyd told her.

"I'm sorry Lloyd."

"You don't need to apologize for it," Lloyd exasperated.

Colette smiled and suddenly dropped to her knees and began crying out in pain.

"Colette? Professor, Colette is…"

_What the hell just happened to her?_

"She's running a fever," Raine said feeling Colette's forehead, "But what could be causing this much pain?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere Presea showed up, but Inoue wasn't with her. "Move, please leave this to me."

"Presea? A-all right," Raine said. Suddenly Presea made to attack Raine, I blocked with Tensa Zangetsu

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

Presea made no response, but instead knocked out Colette with a blow to the back of the neck.

"Hey!" I shouted. _What the hell is she doing?_

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice of, "Good work Presea." It was that guy from before. Along with him was a large swarm of dragons.

"Damn! Corrine!" Corrine leapt forward and knocked out Presea who had been headed to join up with that creepy guy. Suddenly several of the dragons landed down and one of them went to pick up Colette.

"Bastard, let her go!" I shouted swinging at the dragon, but my blade wouldn't cut through. _Huh? _The dragon then whacked me with its wing and knocked me back a good distance.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I am Rodyle," the creepy guy said laughing, "The most cunning of all the Desian Grand Cardinals. I hope you don't mind me taking the Chosen One!"

_Of course we mind bastard!_

"Why are the Desians here in Tethe'alla?" Renji wondered.

_I'm more concerned as to why I couldn't cut that dragon._

"You bastard let Colette go!" Lloyd shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, but I can let you stay here and play with my pet, he's rather hungry."

One of the dragons roared and landed.

_Damn it._

"Someone go after Colette one of you use Sky Steps," Lloyd shouted.

"It's no good with these kinds of Wind Currents we won't be able to, Rodyle was smart to bring so many dragons," Kyoraku-san said.

"What about your Kurooni, surely Rodyle has a shadow cast on the dragon he's riding," Raine suggested.

"He's too high up, he's outside my range to pull that off," Kyoraku-san stated.

"Bye, bye now!" Rodyle took off.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted.

"Damn it, now we got this thing to deal with," Renji bemoaned.

"El Directo!" Chad fired a blast at the dragon, but it blocked with its wing and almost no damage occurred.

"What?"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya released his Shikai, but the blades drew out very shallow knicks and not all of them could injure it.

"Damn it, what do we do?" I asked rhetorically.

"Raise up your head! Wabisuke!" Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Izuru showed up and whacked the dragon with his Zanpakuto.

"Kira!" Rangiku cried with glee.

"Huh, who's this guy?" Zelos asked himself.

After being whacked by Izuru's Zanpakuto the dragon suddenly began to find itself hard to stand up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Wabisuke doubles the weight of whatever it cuts," Izuru said shunpoing right behind me, "Cut it again and it doubles the weight again, and again, and again, and again, until one could be collapsed by their own weight. This dragon appears to have a vulnerability to Wabisuke. A couple of strikes," Izuru shunpoed and whacked the dragon two more times. The dragon couldn't hold itself up and collapsed onto the ground, "And it should find itself too heavy to even stand up."

"Well what do we do know? This thing doesn't get damaged when we cut it with a sword," I complained.

"Thankfully for you all I know a bit of monster Lore, and for dragons such as these, hard scales cover all of their body except the back," Izuru explained, "They're also weak against magical attacks."

"Magic eh?" Genis asked and concentrated with his Kendama, "Wanna charge? Thunder Blade!" A giant sword of lighting struck down into the dragon and crispified it.

"Good work Genis," Lloyd praised.

"It was nothing," Genis said.

"Lloyd, please help Presea," Regal said.

"Hold up, what if she attacks us?" I asked.

"I think the exsphere's paratism may have made her easy to manipulate by that Rodyle character," Raine theorized.

"All right that sounds like a solid theory, and you're usually right in any case," I told her.

Raine chuckled in thanks for the compliment.

Lloyd put the key crest charm on Presea and suddenly her blue eyes filled with life.

"Presea are you okay?" Genis asked.

"What am I doing?" Presea asked and after a pause asked out of the blue, "Where's my daddy?"

_Oh no don't tell me…_

We followed Presea to her house as she ran off at top speed towards, as I expected, the corpse lying in bed.

"Wh-what have I been doing?" Presea asked on the verge of tears and then let out a high-pitched, shrill scream and broke down into tears. Where was Inoue when we needed her? Thankfully Genis seemed to be just as effective in helping Presea calm down. As she did we helped give her father a proper burial.

"Have you calmed down a little?" Raine asked Presea.

Presea nodded and then said, "I've been a great burden on you all."

"You remember everything that's been happening?" Rukia asked.

"Yes mostly," Presea answered.

"Presea, where's Inoue?" I asked.

Presea looked down at the floor as though she was ashamed, "I-I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked. What happened to Inoue?

"I-I let Orihime be taken by Cruxis when Rodyle came by," Presea said her fists balling up, she looked like she wanted to cry.

"What?" I shouted loudly

"I'm sorry," Presea apologized.

_She's sorry about it now? _"Inoue trusted you and you betrayed her!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry," Presea shook as tears descended from her face, "I wanted to protect Orihime. I didn't want to let Cruxis take her, but my body just wouldn't move," Tears were now streaming down her face, "I'm sorry."

"We'll get her back," Raine said, "Along with Colette."

"I'm sorry," Presea apologized again.

"The professor's right and you don't need to keep apologizing Presea we know it wasn't your fault," Lloyd said.

"O-ok," Presea said wiping her tears.

"Why did you have an Exsphere like that on you in the first place Presea?" Genis asked.

"I received it from a person named Vharley," she answered.

Regal muttered something angrily under his breath.

"I wanted to save my sick daddy. I wanted to learn how to wield an axe so I could work in my daddy's place. So Vharley introduced me to Rodyle and I was taken to the Research Academy in Sybak."

"Those bastards!" I clenched my fist, _mark my words Rodyle you will pay!_

"The experiments on you were carried out by order of the Pope right?" Zelos asked.

"Which means that that Desian is in league with the Pope," Rukia concluded.

"Working with Desians, I think the Pope's reputation just hit an all time low," Byakuya seemed rather sadistically pleased at this. I knew it was because he knew the Pope was a dead man the moment he saw him.

"Presea do you have an older sister?" Regal asked.

Presea shook her head.

"Do you have any other family?" Raine asked.

"I have a younger sister, she left to go in service for a noble and that was the last I saw of her. And my mommy died when I was a child."

"When you were a child, you're still a child now," Soifon chuckled in amusement.

"Oh yes of course, that's right," Presea seemed to feel insulted almost at being called a child. Understandable, who knows how many years that Exsphere had been stunting her growth given that she had no idea her father passed away and was rotting in bed.

"At any rate we can't just leave Presea-chan here," Kyoraku-san said.

"Yes the people of this village avoid Presea like she carries some form of curse," Izuru stated.

"Wait how is it you know Presea?" I asked Izuru.

"I've been in Ozette for quite a while," he rubbed his head, "Originally I was in Altamira, but I moved here about a month ago. There was a nice vacant house open."

_That was probably the house Chad and Lert lived in._

"Say Kira, if you've been here all this time how come you didn't come to greet us when we were in Ozette the last few times?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh that's because I was hung over," Izuru rubbed his head embarrassed.

Everyone gave Izuru a look like, 'Seriously?'

"Um…I would like to come with you all," Presea said.

"So you can find Orihime?" I asked her.

Presea nodded, "And also to help save Colette, it was my fault she was taken away."

"Please allow me to come along as well, it seems my fate is linked to your enemy," Regal requested.

"I would like to accompany you all as well," Izuru said, "If that's all right of course."

"Of course, you're all welcome to join us," Lloyd said, "Help us save Colette and Orihime."

"I will!" Presea declared determinately.

"Thank you, I am in your debt. I shall not betray your trust," Regal said gratuitously.

"Good," Izuru stated, "I'll be sure to help in any way I can."

* * *

**Izuru joined the party**

**Izuru's artes: (Arc Shield, Orchid sky, Shakkaho, Sokatsui, Destruction Field, Demon fang, Avenging claws (A strike forward with the blade followed by a charged strike forward with the blade from on high), Reverse Strike (A clockwise spin ending in a slash with the blade), Reverse hold, (A clockwise spin ending in a sweeping strike with the blade), Ex Skill: Wabisuke (Izuru gains the following artes: Disparagging strike, (A strike from above that destabilizes the opponent), Shield breaker (A strike from below with both hands that can break through a guard), Shining Fang, Counter strike (A counterclockwise spin ending in a slash), Counter hold (A counter clockwise spin ending in a sweeping strike with the blade). Mystic Arte: ?. Title: Town Drunk, "Whatdya mean town drunk? I'm fine I tells ya."**

* * *

"Now then let's hurry and find Colette and Orihime," Rukia announced.

"It seemed like they headed east," Byakuya added.

"So you've lost the Chosen," I heard Kratos' voice. We turned around to see him entering onto the scene.

"You again? What have you done with Colette?" Lloyd demanded angrily.

"Rodyle is ignoring orders and acting on his own, I know nothing of it," Kratos said. I didn't know whether he meant it or was lying through his teeth. Kratos was hard to read.

"Internal strife, how pathetic," Soifon mocked him.

"Say what you will. Either way we must abandon the Chosen," Kratos said.

"The hell do you mean by that?" I asked.

"The chosen is useless as she is now, you can let her be," Kratos said.

Lloyd got pissed off, "You've gotta be kidding me! We're going to rescue Colette now matter what and if you try to get in our way!" Lloyd charge at Kratos and attacked, but the guy deflected the strike, put his sword back and turned around in one swift motion.

_Lloyd's still got a long way to go it seems._

"Then I suggest you seek the Rheairds and head for the Eastern Skies," Kratos told us, "I'm sure the people of Mizuho have located the Rheairds by now." Kratos then left.

"What's that guy trying to do?" Lloyd asked.

"Who cares?" Zelos asked, "If he's useful make use of him."

"I agree," Sheena stated.

"Anyway let's head back to Mizuho for now," Soifon said.

"We should stop to rest at the inn first," Raine said, "After that fight with that dragon and everything that went on the Toize Valley Mine I'm sure everyone's a little tired, besides Izuru needs to be brought up to speed."

"You make a good point Raine," I said.

"But what about Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"If what Kratos says is true, they won't harm Colette at this point," Zelos stated.

"And Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Hey yeah, now that you mention it, Kratos didn't say anything about what Cruxis was up to with Orihime," Lloyd said.

"Presea are you sure it was Cruxis or the Desians that took Orihime?" Rukia asked her.

"I'm positive," Presea answered, "Rodyle didn't come with anyone else. Or if he did I didn't see them."

"Well there's no use worrying about it now," I said, "We'll get her back eventually, just like we got her back the last time."

Rukia, Chad and Renji nodded to my statement. With that we all headed off to the inn to rest.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Yggdrasil sat upon his throne in Derris Kharlan waiting for reports to be brought in. As he sat there Pronyma entered.

"Good day Lady Pronyma, what brings you to my humble abode so earnestly?" he asked.

"Wait until you see what I have for you," Pronyma said and revealed to have a bound, gagged and struggling Orihime being led forward by Pronyma via a leash around her neck, "It's Kvar's Angelus Project. Host Body O213, real name Orihime Inoue."

"Well, well this certainly is interesting, I remember this girl as well, she was the one who helped Ichigo Kurosaki come to peace with himself when he went out of control. She will prove very useful to Cruxis indeed," Yggdrasil was quite pleased with Pronyma's work.

"What should I do with her for now?" Pronyma asked.

"Put her in one of the energized jail cells," Yggdrasil ordered.

"Yes sir," Pronyma nodded and led Orihime away, "Let's go you."

Yggdrasil spoke aloud to himself, "Rodyle may have the Chosen, but perhaps Kvar's Angelus Project could prove useful in some way as well. Only time will tell." Suddenly there was a buzz from the comm. link in the room. _Hmm, it seems Kratos needs to speak to me._ Yggdrasil opened the communications channel. "What is it?" Yggdrasil asked the auburn haired Crusader.

"I hear Cruxis has acquired O213," he said.

"Yes, Pronyma just arrived with her a short while ago," Yggdrasil told him.

"I see," Kratos answered.

"Is something the matter, Kratos?"

"It's nothing."

"Very well, is that all you require, Kratos?"

"Yes sir. Sorry to take up your time."

"It's nothing. I wish you'd contact me more often. You're reports have been in serious decline lately," Yggdrasil told him.

"Hmph," Kratos hung up.

* * *

**Derris Kharlan holding cells**

"Now stay in there and be a good little girl," Pronyma said and shoved Orihime inside the holding cell, "I'll be back later with your meal, ta ta."

Orihime sat on the ground and leaned against the wall of her cell, _Somebody, anybody, please help me…Kuchiki-san…Presea-chan…Kurosaki-kun…please…help me._

* * *

**(A/N: Dun dun dun. Presea is safe, Izuru joins the Journey of Regeneration, Colette has been kidnapped by Rodyle, and Orihime has been captured by Cruxis. What does Yggdrasil plan to do with her? You'll have to keep reading. And will our heroes be able to save her and Colette? Find out in the next chapter of Tales of Bleach. Please review, and subscribe and fave if you haven't yet.)**


	17. The Truth Comes Crashing Down

**(A/N: Project Resuming…Algorithms calculated…Project name: Tales of Bleach…Project Activating…17****th**** Chapter Begin)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Everyone went to the Ozette inn to catch up on sleep. During rooming arrangements Raine was vehemently adamant about sharing a room with Izuru. No one in the group was going to question the professor. They knew what Izuru would be in for: tons of questions. Despite their growing relationship, Ichigo and Sheena did not spend the night together this time. Instead, Ichigo volunteered to watch over Presea in Orihime's place. Sheena opted instead to stay with her Senpai. Without Colette to keep him company Lloyd stayed with his best friend Genis. Zelos and Rangiku stayed together of course and Byakuya and Rukia hauled up together as well. Chad and Regal took a room to themselves, which left Renji stuck with Shunsui. Everyone got a good rest and waited until morning.

Or rather that's what would've happened had not Ichigo and Lloyd heard the same noise in the middle of the night and met each other in the lobby of the Ozette inn. They arrived together only to see an ever-familiar auburn haired man walk out of the inn.

"What the heck was he doing here?" Lloyd asked out loud.

"Beats the heck out of me," Ichigo said.

"Oh you two know that handsome swordsman," Lloyd and Ichigo nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the girlish voice of the innkeeper's daughter over by the fireplace. She was an ordinary girl with mousy brown hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Sorry did we wake you?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh no, I was actually talking to that dreamboat Kratos," she seemed rather taken with the auburn haired crusader. Then again what young girl _didn't _have a crush on Kratos.

_Dreamboat, _Lloyd thought with a sweat drop.

"What was he doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"He was asking about a special kind of firewood that only grows here in Ozette," the girl answered, "He said he wants it to melt the legendary Aionis."

"What the heck is Aionis?" Lloyd asked.

"Beats the heck out of me," Ichigo said.

"Aionis, it's a legendary material that Mithos the Hero received from the Goddess Martel. It's a fictitious ore that doesn't exist," Ichigo and Lloyd looked behind to see Raine coming down the stairs of the inn.

"Oh Professor Sage," Lloyd said.

"So first Adamantite, now special firewood and Aionis, just what is Kratos up to?" Ichigo asked aloud, thinking.

"It's not your concern," Raine snapped at Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked, "It's a huge concern, we need to be keeping a close eye on him."

"Lloyd I wasn't including you in that 'your'," Raine spoke, "We're having a group meeting, if you would both come upstairs," Raine invited.

"Group meeting? In the middle of the night?" Lloyd asked.

"It's of dire importance," Raine said.

"All right, if you say so," Lloyd submitted and he and Ichigo walked up the stairs.

"Late as always Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya chided.

"Very funny Byakuya," Ichigo scowled as he and Lloyd took their seats.

"I was being serious," Byakuya said with a cold stare.

"Well now that we're all here I guess we should pick up where we left off," Raine said, "As I was saying earlier I want the truth about what's going on."

"Professor Sage, what are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"The reason I wanted to get Izuru alone was to question him, but not just about his Zanpakuto Wabisuke, but about Gaikai, as I predicted he didn't know anything about it," Raine answered. Ichigo and the other soul reapers all seemed a little on edge, "I figured he wouldn't. There were too many unnatural parts to the story and as such I felt you were all conspiring about it. As it turned out I was right. And so now I ask, where are you all from? And I don't want anymore lies."

Everyone I knew looked at me, "Why do I have to do the explaining?" I asked.

"You're the one who came up with this mess, fix it," Renji said.

"Might be a good idea to break the 4th wall possibly," Shunsui suggested.

"What 4th Wall?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, Hush," Raine scolded.

I sighed and looked off in a random direction, "Hey Hat and Cloggs a little help here please."

_What's he looking at, there's no one there, _Sheena wondered to herself.

* * *

**Soul Society**

**12****th**** Division Research lab**

"Hey Kurotsuchi," Urahara said to the 12th Division captain in response to Ichigo's statement, "Do you think you could project a hologram of me into this?"

"I could try, though you'd have a very brief interaction, possibly quite unclear so as you won't be trapped in there like the rest of them," Mayuri responded.

"Anything's fine, I won't need long," Urahara stated.

* * *

**Ozette inn**

Not too long after Ichigo called out to Urahara did a greenish hologram of the man appear on the floorboards of the inn. He was fluctuating slightly via static, but nevertheless he was visible plain as day.

"Am I coming in clear?" Urahara asked, his voice giving pristine reception.

"Loud and clear Kisuke," Shunsui stated.

"Who is this man?" Raine asked.

"My name is Urahara, Kisuke Urahara, or as Ichigo referred to me earlier, Mr. Hat and Cloggs," he paused, "You said Miss Sage that you don't want anymore lies so I figure I'll tell you guys the truth straight out. I'll start by saying that none of what Ichigo and the others have said up to this point has been a lie, well most of it. Ichigo and the others are indeed from another world and Zanpakuto are they're way of training, but the world itself is not called Gaikai. To them this world is virtual. To put it simply: it is a program which was calibrated to allow them to train themselves, but the experiment went wrong and they wound up trapped here. I'm in their world trying to find a way to get them back. Ichigo was the one who figured that playing through this program would be the quickest way home, as I'm sure several of the others here have already come to the same conclusion."

"Wait nii-sama is that why…" Rukia looked at her brother.

"Don't get wrong idea, I have been enjoying this, but it's as Urahara says, that has been a strong percentage of my motivation," Byakuya answered.

"So then we're just virtual people, we don't really exist!" Sheena fumed.

"That I can't answer," Urahara said, "But I do know that once your journey ends Ichigo and the others will leave this place."

"What does that mean for us?" Raine asked.

"I don't know," Urahara answered. His form started fluctuating further, "My time here is drawing thin I wish I could say more, but I have to go. Ichigo if you need me again you need only holler."

"Urahara wait!" Ichigo called out, but he was gone.

"We're a virtual world," Raine seemed bothered by the idea. Who wouldn't? If they were virtual and following a script that meant that all of their decisions were not of their own free will. The idea seemed ludicrous. None of the Aselians wanted to accept it.

"You, you used us to your own advantage?" Lloyd seemed pretty shaken up by the idea, tensing up and fuming at Ichigo.

"It's not like that at all," Ichigo told him.

"So then was I just some toy to you Ichigo?" Sheena was really upset, "Did I mean nothing to you?"

"What! No, Sheena you…"

"Senpai, don't tell me that you also…"

Soifon averted Sheena's gaze, not in of rejection, but in shame.

"I-I trusted you!" Sheena screeched ran into her room and shut the door.

"Whoo boy," Zelos commented.

"Zelos I…" Rangiku started to say.

"What are you going to say? You can't obviously be in love with someone who doesn't really exist can you?" Zelos asked. None of the Aselians truly wanted to believe that what Urahara said was true about them being virtual. However, for the members of the Soul Society to have considered them such the entire time was a fierce swift kick to the stomach.

Rangiku made no reply.

"I think it's best if you all leave, immediately," Raine said crossly.

"Raine," Ichigo was surprised at her statement.

"Miss Sage has a point our purpose here is just to get home. Why don't we go find our friends and head on out of here?" Shunsui asked.

"Sounds good to me," Byakuya answered.

"Come on Ichigo, we'll get Orihime back on our own," Renji said leading the substitute away. When everyone cleared away the remaining party members seemed rather distraught.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it," Lloyd said staring at the floor. He then exclaimed, "No I won't believe it! That can't be true!"

"Sis, was it really okay to force them away like that?" Genis asked.

"It's for the best," Raine said, trying to be callous and unfeeling, but was rather troubled by everything, "They have no purpose in this world after all. Even if we are just a program."

"But I don't feel like a program at all," Lloyd said.

"How would we know?" Regal asked. "All of our beliefs are inputted by our senses. If the world truly is virtual then our senses have been given to us to react as if it is real."

"Regal makes a good point," Zelos said. "Though if this really is a program I must say it's a pretty convincing one. I haven't seen any glitches or anything my entire life."

"I'm going to go check on Sheena," Presea said and walked towards the Mizuho villager's inn room.

* * *

**The next Day The Fields of Tethe'alla**

"Quit glancing back you're only going to make things harder on yourself," Renji said to Ichigo.

"I know," Ichigo answered, but didn't seem convinced. He felt like a total ass. Sheena was right, he had practically played with her, treated her like a toy and he felt really guilty. Worst of all he had no ground to stand on for an apology. As the group trudged along someone suddenly called out to them.

"I'm surprised to see you all away from Lloyd and the others," the group turned around to see Kratos behind them.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked Kratos, "Is Cruxis going to help us get out of here?"

"I tried asking Lord Yggdrasil of such, but even if he had wanted to he had no way of sending you all back," Kratos said even though the leader of Cruxis would've gladly sent Ichigo and the others on their merry ways, but the compromise the blonde was asking for Kratos knew the group would not accept. Yggdrasil wanted Orihime in exchange for letting the others stay. Kratos knew Ichigo would never accept such a deal.

"Then why are you here?" Byakuya asked.

"I come with an inquiry," Kratos said.

"Is it Cruxis' purpose to ask questions of its enemies?" Renji asked.

"If you are not out to rejoin the worlds you are merely a neutral party and neutral parties are not outside reaching out to," Kratos answered cryptically.

"We're not thinking of joining Cruxis if that's what you're thinking," Rukia snapped.

"I seriously doubt Kratos is here because of that," Byakuya said to ease Rukia's temper.

"Captain Kuchiki is correct, my inquiry is simply this, when you joined the journey to reunite the worlds was it merely to go home? Did you really use them?" Kratos asked.

"Of course not!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then why leave?" Kratos asked. No one in the group could answer Kratos' question. After a brief silence he continued. "If you want to set things right head for the temple of lightning. You will find the answers you seek there." Kratos turned to leave.

"Oh come on, I know where this is headed," Ichigo said, "We're going to run into them there aren't we?"

Kratos halted his movements.

"I knew it, do you really think they'll want us around?"

"Do you care what happens to this world?" Kratos asked.

"Of course I do, I have to get Inoue back and I want things set right!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then that's all the convincing the others will need," Kratos emanated his wings.

"Wait before you go, do you know where Inoue is?" Ichigo asked.

Kratos simply pretended he hadn't heard Ichigo and took off.

"Oi!" Ichigo shouted.

"Let it go Ichigo-kun," Shunsui told him.

Ichigo looked at his comrades, "Well you all know what I think, do any of you care what happens to this world?"

"Well this is a training sim, but I think if we went home we'd be given a mission failed don't you think?" Shunsui asked.

"I would still like to continue this if possible. The pope won't rightfully learn his lesson if I'm not there to dish out the punishment," Byakuya commented.

"If you and Nii-sama are going then I'm going as well," Rukia said.

"Anything you think is worth fighting for I will fight for as well, that's what we promised," Chad said.

"I sort of got everyone into this mess, I'll be damned sure to get you all out of it," Izuru said.

"If my captain and Rukia are going I'm going to," Renji affirmed.

"It wouldn't be right of me to abandon Sheena, while this world may only be virtual I still wish to fulfill my role here as her mentor to the end," Soifon declared.

"I like this world even if it is virtual and everyone in it. Besides I think my captain would be angry if I didn't do my part," Rangiku said.

"Then it's official we'll do as Kratos suggested, we'll go to the Temple of Lightning," Ichigo stated.

"Why did he even bother to help us in the first place? If we go back to Lloyd we become enemies to Cruxis." Renji was bewildered.

"Kratos-san is just one character I can't figure out," Shunsui said, "Maybe if we follow the storyline this game has set to it we may find out the truth behind everything going on here."

"Kyoraku-san has a point. If we're going to get any answers we only have one choice, we're going back to Lloyd's group!" Ichigo declared

* * *

**The Temple of Lightning**

**Lloyd's pov**

Dammit this sucks, first Volt refuses to form a pact with Sheena then he attacks us outright and if that wasn't bad enough he killed Sheena's friend Corrine. I really wish Ichigo and the others were here. If Ichigo had been around to bolster her, Sheena may have been emotionally stronger. He always had a way of uplifting her spirit when she was down. I think I was noticing just how much we had been relying on them and taking them for granted. _Was the professor right to tell them to leave? Were they really not our friends? _I thought to myself.

"Lloyd behind you!" the professor shouted I had to jump to dodge Volt's incoming attack.

"This is going nowhere we're going to be char broiled and crispy at this rate," Zelos said.

"If we do I'll make sure Volt makes you the blue plate special," Genis joked.

"This isn't the time to be making jokes you guys we're in trouble," I said. _What do we do, we can't keep this up for much longer, but I won't give up. _I charged straight towards Volt shouting with a fierce battle cry at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

"Lloyd!" I shouted as he ran forward to attack Volt. The summon spirit saw Lloyd coming and attacked him sending Lloyd flying towards one of the walls of the temple. "Lloyd!" I watched as Lloyd was suddenly whisked up by a whoosh of air and Byakuya appeared in a corner of the room holding his unconscious form under one arm.

_Byakuya then…_

"Hado number 33 Sokatsui!" The blue energy blast hit Volt dead on.

_Rukia!_

"Roar! Zabimaru!" The whip like Sword launched out and coiled Volt.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," I recognized Ichigo's voice. I turned around to see him and the others at the entrance to the room, "So you're Volt are you?" Ichigo asked the Summon Spirit. Volt made the kind of weird, untranslatable response he was known for. "Is that so?" Ichigo asked as if understanding whatever the hell he was saying, "Well let me tell you something, this girl here is trying to form a pact with you and I'm going to make sure that happens. And if that means I have to smack you around a bit I will. And I'm going to do so, in a single strike." Ichigo pressed his fingers to his forehead and then pulled them down his face. Blackened mana appeared around his face and when it lifted Ichigo was wearing some form of white mask with two red lines going down where the eyeholes were. Ichigo's eyes had also changed, his irises were yellow and his sclera had turned black.

_What power is he using, is he using this for my sake? Wait what do I care? He's just doing this so he can get back home._

"Shield the others with your reiatsu," Ichigo held up Tensa Zangetsu his voice sounded different with that mask on and I don't just mean in a muffled way. It sounded sort of alien, "I don't want anyone suffocating cause of this." Ichigo flared his power. Volt took this as a challenge and went barreling towards him.

Something inside me made me call out to him, "Ichigo look out!"

Senpai suddenly shunpoed in front of me. _Wait why am I still calling her that, _"What are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

"You're right we're doing this to get back home," she said, "but that's not the only reason." I watched as blackened mana flowed around Ichigo's blade as Volt drew near, "We're doing this because we also want to save this world."

There was another surge from Ichigo as he raised his sword above his head as Volt drew into Point blank range, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The blast was so much more forceful then it had been before. It was also larger and wider in radius. It collided into Volt and sent him slamming towards the other end of the temple as he began to flake into bits. When he hit the back end of the temple he completely disappeared. Ichigo then lowered his sword and waved his hand over his face removing his mask, "Let's see Volt come back after that!" he declared.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"Is everyone all right?" Rangiku shouted in worry.

"Ichigo my man that was awesome felling the Summon Spirit of Lightning in one attack, way to go," Zelos patted me on the back.

Lloyd regained conscious and ran over to me, "Ichigo! Everyone! You guys came back!"

"Of course we did, we're your friends. Besides we didn't join this journey just because we want to go home. We joined this journey because we care about this world and want to see it set right," I said.

"But it's only virtual. What good would it accomplish for you?" Raine had to ask.

"To be honest we're still figuring that part out, but in our line of duty as soul reapers we can't exactly leave this world as it is," Kyoraku-san stated.

"When we go back to Mizuho we'll tell you everything you need to know and this time we'll tell the truth," Soifon declared

"To be honest I think you're all crazy," Raine said, "but if you believe that this is more important to you all I won't stop you, we couldn't certainly use your help, we know how strong you all are."

"What made you decide to come back anyway?" Genis asked, "I thought my sister would've scared you all off." Raine whacked him, "Ow!"

"Actually it was thanks to Kra—ow!" I could've sworn Byakuya just poked me with Senbonzakura, "What the hell was that for?" I asked him.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" he asked back.

_Jerkass, _I grumbled internally.

"We had to come back. It was the right thing to do," Rukia stated.

Suddenly there was a flash of indigo light and Volt reappeared. I raised my blade thinking he was ready for round two, but when I looked into his eyes it seemed like he had calmed down. He was taking defeat rather well it seemed. Volt spoke in some funky language, I didn't understand a word of what he was saying, Raine however seemed to.

"Make your vow," she said translating his words.

"Just like I said, for the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, and for Corrine's sake as well, I want to save both worlds," Sheena said.

"What happened to Corrine?" I asked Lloyd.

"Corrine died before you guys got here. Volt went berserk. Corrine protected Sheena," Lloyd said.

_Damn it, if we had been here Corrine would still be alive. If we had been here, maybe I would've been the one who had shielded Sheena from the attack that killed her friend, _I theorized.

During my thought process I must've missed something because all of a sudden Undine and Volt were now here and Undine was speaking, "Mana flows from the world in which the Summon Spirits sleep to the world in which the Summon Spirits are awake. This is the first time the Summon Spirits have been awakened in both worlds at the same time. Because of this, the mana connecting the two worlds has been eliminated."

"Does that mean that the worlds have stopped competing for each other's mana?" I asked.

"I do not know," Raine translated for Volt, "The only thing I am certain of is that the flow of mana between the two worlds has been severed."

"Yes," Undine stated, "And eventually the worlds shall separate."

"You mean the two worlds will split apart?" Genis asked.

"Hey if they do that then problem solved," Kyoraku-san stated.

"There are five seals in Sylvarant. And since there wasn't a Summon Spirit at the fifth seal, we should be able to sever all of the mana if we awaken the Summon Spirits that correspond to the remaining three seals," Raine theorized.

"You've always been pretty accurate in the past with your theories," I said, "I'm willing to bet that's the case."

"Looks like our objective is clear cut," Renji said.

"I see so the summon spirits form as a link between the two worlds, interesting," Byakuya stated.

"Excellent work Sheena, thanks to you and your efforts our objective is in sight," Soifon said.

"Th-thank you Senpai, i-it was nothing r-really," Sheena seemed to rather enjoy the praise from her mentor, but I knew that our relationship was strained.

* * *

**Aboard the EC**

We headed back to the village to get some rest aboard the EC. While we were on it I decided to talk to Sheena about Corrine. I found her outside on the deck, alone.

"Sheena, I heard about what happened to Corrine, I'm sorry," I said.

She turned around, "Why are you apologizing it's not like it's your fault."

"It is my fault," I said, "if I had been there Corrine wouldn't have had to…"

Sheena seemed to know where my train of thought was headed, "You would've shielded me? Even though I'm 'just a program'?"

"So what if you are," I said rather loudly, "You still have feelings you still have a life and even if this world is virtual it could still be a reality."

"Ichigo," my words seemed to have gotten to her.

I hardly realized how worked up I had gotten on those last few statements, "My friends and I will save this world," I said calming down, "Even if we do disappear at the end, I'll come back and visit. If we had never arrived you would've gone on with your lives without questioning your existence. Just forget everything that Urahara said. It doesn't matter."

"Would you really come back and visit?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Thanks Ichigo," she smiled, I liked it when she was in a good mood.

"It's no problem really," I said.

She laughed cheerfully and then said much more seriously, "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

She approached me and said, "Lloyd and the others already know about it and so does Senpai, I think you should know about it to. Twelve years ago I tried to form a pact with Volt. I failed and because of me a fourth of the people in my village died and my grandpa, Chief Iggaguri, fell into a coma."

Something clicked in my brain, "So that's why you were afraid to make pacts."

She nodded, "I'm really happy you came back."

"Yeah me too," I said.

* * *

**Mizuho**

Upon our return to the village Soifon demanded that a celebration be set up in honor of Sheena's successful pact with Volt.

"A toast," Soifon raised her sake cup, "to Sheena Fujibayashi for finally having formed a pact with Volt. May her success bring prospering to the future of Mizuho."

"Huzzah!" Everyone who could drank to the toast.

After the toast the party got crazy with Izuru, Kyoraku-san and Rangiku-san playing drinking games. The whole thing was nuts and it was really not my type of social gathering. I'm not really the life of the party type.

_This is lame, _I thought and went outside for some fresh air. Outside _she_ was there sitting by the river. "Why are you out here?" I asked, sitting next to her, "Shouldn't the guest of honor attend her own party?"

"I'm not in the mood to celebrate," Sheena answered. Her legs were curled up and her arms were around her knees with her head on her arms.

I momentarily flashbacked to when my mom died when I was young and I just sat by the river. When I shook it off I said, "Corrine really meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"He was my best friend," Sheena said depressed.

"I can sort of understand what you're going through," I said hanging my head.

"You can?" Sheena asked looking towards me.

"I lost my mom several years ago," I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sheena apologized.

"It's okay, it really is, but not entirely. She meant a lot to me and my dad and my sisters," I said trying not to drudge up the past so much. I had to be strong because someone else was suffering more than I was.

"Corrine was the only friend I had besides grandpa," Sheena said returning to face the direction of the river. She forced out a smile.

"Sheena I know you have to be hurting. You don't have to put on a brave face for me if you're torn up inside," I told her.

"I c-could never, n-not in front of you, i-it would be too embarrassing," she flushed turning away.

"And what good is it going to do to haul your emotions inside you? Don't make the same mistake I did," I said hanging my head.

"Ichigo," Sheena seemed to understand what I meant.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on I'll lend you mine," I offered.

"Ichigo…I…I…" Sheena sniffed, "I…I…U…U…" her shoulders started moving, "Uwah…Uwaaaaahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa," she grabbed hold of my Shihakusho and started bawling. Tears were streaming down her face quicker than the river was flowing. Sheena was howling like a wounded animal as she let out all her sorrow. I knew it was there. I had it to, but I let it build up inside me and look what that turned me into. I couldn't let Sheena become like me; it wasn't her.

I wrapped my arms around her back and caressed her back with one arm while soothingly shushing her, "There you go," I said, "Let it all out Sheena, let it all come out."

Sheena was now hyperventilating in between sobs, "I'm sorry Corrine…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Sheena," I told her, holding her close, "everything's going to be okay."

Some time passed Sheena eventually calmed down and we were both looking out over the river. Sheena had her arms wrapped around my arm and her head was rested against my shoulder, "Thanks for coming out here to talk with me."

"You don't have to thank me for doing the right thing," I told her.

"Sorry," she said.

"You don't have to apologize either," I told her. She hit me. "OW, what was that for?"

She laughed, "Just cause."

I sighed and smirked, "Do you wanna go back to the tent?" I offered.

"As long as it's of no inconvenience to you, could we just stay like this?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with it," I said.

"If I start to fall asleep will you be my pillow?" she asked.

"I'll be your blanket too if you want," I joked.

She laughed, "Thanks Ichigo," she closed her eyes, "I'm glad I have someone like you to be around."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

When I woke up the next morning I could feel a warm cool breeze blowing through my hair and surprisingly my head felt as though it were resting on a pillow, but I could still feel the poking of the grass along my body. The strangest about this pillow was its odd shape and the fact that there was a space in the middle of it. Wait a minute a space…an odd shape…oh crap. My eyes flung open and the worst case scenario held true, I was using Sheena's breasts as a pillow. I screamed flung off of her, sitting like a crab. Sheena didn't stir up she just curled into a ball. She was still asleep.

I sat up and let out a deep breath, _dammit that was close. _I was about to go over and wake Sheena up when there was a splash from the river as Noishe dove across it with a fish in his mouth and shook himself out. The splashing of the water woke Sheena up.

"Gah! Noishe!" she complained.

_Better him than me, _I thought.

Hearing his pet's name called Lloyd came out by the river, "Oh Noishe, what are you doing all the way out here, come on I'll bet you're hungry."

Noishe put down the fish and whined.

"Oh did you wanna eat that, come on back to the tent and I'll cook it for you," Lloyd told him.

Noishe howled in approval and trotted off towards Lloyd's tent.

"Did you two sleep out here?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, kind of," I said rubbing my head.

"You guys missed and awesome party last night," Lloyd sounded like he had fun.

"I'm not much for parties," I said rising to my feet.

"And I wouldn't be caught dead in the same place as Zelos and some alcohol," Sheena said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Isn't Zelos underage?" I asked.

"Doesn't mean he won't take advantage of those who can and do," Sheena said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

_This guy is oblivious to everything, _"Nothing," I said, "Come on let's head back to the inner area of the village and plan how we're going to get the Rheairds back."

* * *

**Northeast Tethe'alla**

According to Orochi the Renegade base was near the Northeastern end of Tethe'alla just before the snowy lands of Flanoir, though the area should still be plenty cold outside nonetheless.

When we arrived at the Renegade base one of Mizuho's infiltration units let us in and we made for an area inside the base where we could discuss our plan of action. Unfortunately before we could get in there was a female Renegade soldier already inside. I recognized her.

"Y-you're the one we met back in Sylvarant," I said.

"It's nice to see you all again," the woman said, "And there are more of you this time."

"Who's she?" Orochi asked.

"She's not a member of the infiltration regiment?" Soifon asked.

"I don't recognize her voice," Orochi said.

"Who exactly are you?" Rukia asked.

The woman began to remove her helmet as blue-green hair cascaded down behind her. As she continued to remove her helmet I could see a sort of bone like structure form atop her head and eventually her face came into full view. She had brown eyes and a red, tribal mark running across her face under her eyes and she had a scar upon her face.

"N-nel?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, holding her helmet under her arm, "It's me. It's good to see you again Ichigo."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So Nel was the Renegade in disguise. How many people, that didn't know about it already, saw that coming? With Nel appearance what does this mean for the regenerators of the world. Is she on their side? Or is she with the Renegades? What will she do? Find out next time in the next chapter of Tales of Bleach. Review plz. And don't forget to Subscribe and Fave).**


	18. The Renegade Espada Brings Jealousy

**(A/N: This would've been up hours ago, but I just HAD to watch a series I've now come to love called Vandread)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"Nel!" _What is she doing working with the renegades? _Under normal circumstances I would've expected Nel to give me a bonecrushing hug, but she seemed all business right now, which meant something was up.

"Ichigo who is this woman?" Sheena asked quite snippily.

"This is Nel, she's an ally of ours from the war that took place in our world, I owe her my life in a way," I said.

"Yes, I'm very interested in hearing about your world's history and everything to do with it once we get Colette back," Raine said, "But for now I'll try to set my curiosity aside. Nel, are you with us or are you with the Renegades?"

"What the hell kind of question is that, Nel's our friend," I said, and by 'our' I meant, mine, Rukia's, Chad's, Renji's and Inoue's.

"I can take you to the Rheairds hangar, but I cannot join your journey, not yet. I must work with the Renegades a little while longer, please understand," Nel answered.

"You can't tell us what your up to. If you're Ichigo's friend shouldn't you tell us stuff that could help us," Genis stated.

"Genis has a point, this is the first time you've kept things from me Nel," I said.

"I apologize, but like I said I have to work with the Renegades for a little while longer, please understand." She walked over to a storage cabinet and threw something at Renji, Sheena and Raine, "Here, put these on," she had given them Renegade outfits, "It'll make it more convincing that the rest of you look like captives and I can take you to the hangar without much trouble," Nel stated.

After Raine, Sheena and Renji suited up, Nel put her helmet back on and we followed her to the hangar room.

"Hey Ichigo," Sheena asked as she stood next to me, her hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What sort of history is there between you and Nel," she wanted to know, "You two are awfully chummy much more than I've seen you with Rukia or Orihime, is there something I don't know about?"

"Chill out Sheena, Nel's just a friend, a rather…interesting friend, but like I said I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for her, and I think the same would hold true for her if we had never met. She used to be such a brat," I said recalling when she was in child form, "but she's grown a lot since we first met."

"Oh so you watched her grow up did you?" Sheena was getting really riled up for no reason.

"It's complicated," I answered since Nel was sort of a child one minute and an adult the next. In the time she had been with Urahara and the others Nel had learned how to hold her adult form stably long enough so that she could willfully switch back at will. Even her Resurreccion no longer tired her out. Her scar would never heal, and neither would her mask, but she's been a pretty good friend, and an excellent sparring partner. Still, I wondered what she was doing with the Renegades and why she wasn't so willing to defy them. I knew we were all supposed to play our parts convincingly, but she was taking things a bit to far in my opinion.

"We're here," Nel said as we reached an elevator lift that took us up. When we reached the peak she walked up to a voice box password type security lock. She pressed the button.

"Please enter the password," the machine beeped.

"Mana is the source of the tree of life," Nel said into the microphone.

"Password confirmed, entry authorized," the door opened and Nel and the rest of us stepped inside. She reached for a light switch, Botta and Yuan were both there.

"Good work bringing them right to us Nel," Yuan said.

"Nel, what are you…" I said.

"I told you," she said drawing her sword, "I have to work for the Renegades for a little while longer, please understand."

"Nel," I was confused. Of all people I never thought she would be one to not offer us her aid.

"You double crossed us!" Lloyd shouted.

"I did nothing of the sort," Nel said, "I said I would bring you to the rheairds, and I have."

"So you intended to lure us into a trap from the very beginning," Raine said to her.

Nel made no response.

"So how will you face us?" Yuan asked.

"Damn it," I cursed.

"Ichigo, what's Nel thinking?" Renji asked me.

"I don't know, but I'm going to fight her and find out," I said.

"You sure about that?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, let me take her on one on one, you guys dish out the rest of this to these two clowns," I said.

"You got it," Renji said.

I charged at Nel and we collided swords. We had crossed swords before, when we trained with each other, but to do this, on opposite sides of conflict, I didn't know if she was trying to feign allegiance until the time was right or really trying to do me in. She got down low and I swung up from on high and we crossed swords.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"This is essentially a training sim is it not?" she asked, "So train with me," she smiled brightly, "like we would do in the shop."

"You just want me to train with you?" I asked confused as to Nel's motives. Suddenly she pushed away my sword, backflipped and came swinging down from on high. I jumped backwards to avoid and she sonidoed behind me and I blocked and sparks flew from the collision.

"I have to remain loyal to the Renegades for a while longer," she said, her straight face back in full swing, "but there will come a time when we can join forces, I promise you that Ichigo." She smiled again, "So for now just show me what you can do!" she lifted her sword up and disappeared in an instant and reappeared behind me with a horizontal swing, "Ghost Wolf!" I blocked as soon as I could see her, tracking her movements as best as I could.

"Fierce Demon Fang!" I shouted attacking her with the up close multiple shockwaves.

"That's it!" she giggled jumping to dodge and then kicked me in the back as she landed on the other side of me, "Fight like you mean it. We gotta make this fight be believable ya know," she winked.

_Believable eh? Just draw out the fight as long as we can? Does she know something is about to…?_

My train of thought was broken by the shaking of the ground, as though there was an earthquake, "Perfect, this is just as I predicted," Nel said looking up at the ceiling and Sonidoed away from our battle.

"Hey Nel, wait a minute!" I shouted.

Nel didn't reappear, but Sheena did on a Rheaird, "Get on!" she demanded.

"Yeah," I nodded getting onto the Rheaird behind her. We hightailed it out of there as fast as we could with the rest of the group. _Nel, please be all right._

* * *

**Raine's pov**

"These are certainly interesting devices," Byakuya said as he rode on the same Rheaird as I was.

"I certainly agree with you, before this journey I never knew what a rheaird was," I said, "Speaking of which Captain Kuchiki,"

"Yes what is it?" he responded.

"I was just wondering that when Urahara said our world was virtual if that meant that all of this that's happening was planned out that Colette was supposed to get kidnapped and mother was supposed to…" I stopped I couldn't continue speaking.

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry," I apologized, "Forget I said anything." This whole virtual thing was taking a toll on my mind. I'm sure none of us wanted to believe it as truth. Who wants to believe that everything they've done is prescripted and they have no free will at all or perhaps false memories implanted to create a twisted storyline, especially one such as the adventure we were currently experiencing.

* * *

**Genis pov**

I caught up with Ichigo and Sheena on my Rheaird. Presea was riding with me.

"Hey Ichigo!" I called out to him.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked back.

"That friend of yours…Nel, what was with that strange skull on her head?" I wanted to know.

"We'll have plenty of time for explanations after we rescue Colette and Inoue," he said.

"What if Orihime isn't with Colette, Presea said she was taken by Cruxis," Sheena said.

"Then when we get the chance we'll just have to go after Cruxis and rescue her," Lloyd said drawing in towards the area.

"The only problem is in order to get to Cruxis we would have to enter the Tower of Salvation," Zelos said drawing near with Rangiku on his Rheaird, "I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather not head into the enemy's main base without confirming first that that's where Miss Orihime is."

"You actually said something intelligent for once," I teased him.

"Can it you little snot nosed brat," he shot back.

"Anyway according to the compass built into the rheairds we're headed east," Sheena pointed out, "There's some form of structure off in the distance we can land there."

"We should be careful, there's no telling what sort of trap Rodyle has set up for us," Shunsui flew in to our group.

"You make a good point," Ichigo said.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

As we honed in on the structure off in the distance Lloyd shouted, "We've finally found you!" One by one we disengaged the Rheairds and faced off against Rodyle who was standing in front of Colette who was trapped inside a barrier.

"Let Colette go!" Rukia shouted and charged for it.

"Rukia stop!" Byakuya called out in warning.

"Rukia! Stay away! It's a trap," Colette called out.

Rukia stopped her charge.

"You will pay for using me!" Presea shouted and attacked Rodyle, but he disappeared and reappeared at a different location.

"It's just a hologram," Renji growled.

Rodyle laughed, "You can have this worthless chosen if you want. Now I understand why Lord Yggdrasil left her alone. When I attacked I should've taken the angelus project instead of Pronyma."

"You bastard, what does Cruxis want with Inoue?" I shouted.

"You think I, your enemy, would tell you something like that?" he answered.

"Nevermind that what do you mean Colette is a worthless Chosen?" Rukia shouted.

"She can't merge with Martel and she's completely useless for my mana canon, the girl in Yggdrasil's possession though is quite compatible," Rodyle chuckled.

"You bastard!" Lloyd drew out his swords.

"I've had enough out of criminals like yourself!" Byakuya voiced angrily, "Perish!" he turned his sword upside down and let go of it.

"What's going on?" Raine wondered.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted. What was Byakuya thinking he could get us all killed.

"Ban-kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya though seemed to be more than willing to take care of the situation as he saw fit. He sent a barrage of blades at Rodyle who vanished.

"My my, so this is the power you used to become Captain of the Royal Guard, I can see why the King of Tethe'alla saw so much in you Byakuya Kuchiki, but your power will do nothing at the hands of pets," Rodyle's hologram disengaged and dragons began swarming the area like crazy.

"Even in large numbers, no being can withstand the nimble assault of Senbonzakura," with flush, fluid movements, Byakuya sent out blades in every direction attacking each dragon and slicing them to pieces.

"This is…" Lloyd was in awe.

"Byakuya's Bankai," Raine seemed just as amazed.

As the dragons fell the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"How the heck should any of us know?" Renji shot back.

Suddenly, from the ground behind Colette, a really big dragon crawled out of the nest.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Byakuya converged all of the blades of Senbonzakura to attack the dragon, but it let out a gust of wind to and stopped his attack, "So it's a wind based dragon, that's unfortunate."

"Your attack just failed and all you can say is that's unfortunate?" Lloyd shouted.

"You need to learn to calm down Lloyd Irving, getting riled up over a technique not working is simply pointless," Byakuya said, "Nevertheless we need a new strategy."

"Leave this to me," Izuru said walking forward.

"What do you plan to do Kira?" Rangiku asked.

Izuru made no response, but mana particles started flowing towards him and a large circle of mana and reishi combined flowed out around him. I could see a glint in his eye, "Raine, use Field Barrier," he said.

"Ah yes sure!" Raine's staff gave off a light, "Field Barrier!" A temporary shield formed around all of us.

Izuru began to concentrate, "This pointless war," the mana and reishi became charged, "Shall end with the power of the origin of life itself," he disappeared using Shunpo and reappeared right in front of the dragon.

"Kira!" I shouted, what was that guy thinking?

"Fall," he said, and then said, "Big Bang." Suddenly a bright light gave off from near Izuru's location as mana and reishi began gathering close to him at an alarming rate and then suddenly there was a bright flash of light followed by an explosion of spiritual power. I had to close my eyes to avoid being blinded. Suddenly, fluid of all kinds splashed the shields. It turned out to be pieces of the dragon. It was no more and Izuru was back on the ground, "Farewell," he said as the wind brushed his Shihakusho.

"What in the world was that?" I wondered.

"No way!" Genis was in awe.

"What is it Genis?" Raine asked.

"I can hardly believe it, Izuru just pulled off the most powerful magic known to offensive mages. It's called Big Bang. It gathers up a lot of Mana and other supernatural energies and then uses it in a catastrophic explosion. So few have mastered it and even fewer can control it. To see it actually happen is amazing," Genis was like a kid receving a birthday gift.

"You certainly know a lot about magic for a kid your age," Rangiku complimented. Genis giggled.

"Professor did you know about it?" Lloyd asked her.

"Offensive magic never really caught my scholarly insight because I use mostly healing spells and light magic, though I have heard of the spell I never knew it would be such a spectacular performance," she briefly entered full blown ruin mode, "Simply marvelous!"

"If we are done marveling at our victory let us do what we came here for," Byakuya said.

"Right," Lloyd went to rescue Colette, but suddenly the whole platform we were standing on gave out a bright orange glow that made it hard to move.

"Ahhh what is this?" Rukia cried out.

"It's Colette," Genis said, "The mana from Colette's body is flowing out to us."

"That magic circle beneath her seems to be the cause," Kyoraku-san said.

"What do we do?" I shouted.

"Just leave everything to me!" I heard a voice from above as a Rheaird flew overhead.

"Ah, Nel!" I looked up at the sky.

"Ta da," she said with a wink and her finger in an L-shape.

"She always has to show off," I heard Byakuya grumble.

Nel stood on air and sent her Rheaird into a crash course into the ground, it landed behind Colette casting a shadow from its location over Colette's body.

"Much obliged Nel-chan," Kyoraku-san doffed his umbrella and sunk into the ground and rose from beneath the magic circle and set Colette free. He then scooped her up underneath his arm, "Let's make our exit shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

"Here's your package," Kyoraku-san said handing Colette to Lloyd as both tumbled to the ground. The both laughed like idiots. Byakuya opened up the wing pack to bring out the Rheairds and we got off that damn platform as it exploded behind us.

As we flew at cruising altitude I adjusted the Rheaird Sheena and I were on closer to Nel.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Yuan asked me to join your group and monitor your activities. It's become common knowledge to Cruxis that we are not of this world and that this world is not as it appears," Nel said mixing words.

"Kratos probably tipped them off," Byakuya stated.

"We actually agree for once," I said. All I got was a glance from him.

"So then are you on our side or not?" Genis asked.

"It's just like when Tiga asked Sheena to come monitor your activities when you first reached Tethe'alla," Soifon stated, "but Nel I hope for your sake we can trust you in this instance."

"Don't worry, the only information that will get back to them is our general location, other than that I don't plan to act as a double agent much," she answered.

"Wait what's with 'much' tacked onto the end there," Sheena said.

"I cannot entrust you all with that information. I promised Yuan I would keep it a secret," Nel said.

"Well we're all entitled to our secrets I suppose," Lloyd said.

"Let's find somewhere close to land," Presea stated, "It would be more efficient to talk on the ground rather than in midair."

"Agreed," Raine said. We all made for the ground and Byakuya put the Rheairds away again. "Well now that we have Colette back I suppose now would be a good time to get everything squared away," Raine said.

"What do you mean Professor?" Colette asked.

"Oh that's right Colette wasn't around at the time," Genis reminded his sister.

"This will take some time to explain," Raine looked at my group, "Do you all think you could explain everything from the start?"

"I don't think that would be too much of a problem," Kyoraku-san doffed his umbrella, "Why don't we all sit around and we'll explain the whole thing from start to finish."

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

After Soifon, Kyoraku-san and Byakuya helped finish explaining about Soul Society Raine turned to Colette, "Do you understand Colette?"

"I think so, so basically we're all some part of virtual world, just a program of sorts?" she asked.

"If it makes you feel any better we don't consider you all as such," Soifon stated.

"Yes we understand that, otherwise you wouldn't have come back to help us and stuck with us all this time," Raine stated.

"So has everything that's happened then been planned out straight from the start as part of this program?" Sheena asked. "I still can't believe it."

"It's understandable that you'd feel that way," Kyoraku-san said, "It's hard to say though that everything that's been happening has been planned out from the start. With our interaction into this universe we've sort of diverted from the intention of the original creator of this program. Therefore our influence could change the very outcome of whatever ending was originally planned, or whatever events rise up over the horizon."

"Exactly, several things may have been different had we not been with you," Byakuya stated.

"So then what'll happen when our journey ends, I know you guys will disappear, but what about us?" Lloyd asked.

"I'd like to believe that your lives will continue," I said, "I don't know how to explain it, but I still feel like this program isn't just some finite written code."

"Ichigo your talking nonsense," Raine interjected.

"So you'd rather consider yourself a program then possibly consider that this is all real?" I asked.

"I'd rather not delude myself into false hopes is all I'm saying," she shot back. "At any rate there's something I want to ask you Ichigo."

"What is it?" I asked.

"When you all showed up to defeat Volt a form of mask appeared on you. You told me once before that you had another personality inside you, so was that you or your other self that attacked him?" she asked me.

"I was in control that time," I said, "Although my hollow likes to get in the way, I also told you that I can control his power. By Soul Society terminology I'm known as a Visored, a masked warrior, however, I can't sustain my mask for long and it would take a lot of man for me to use it. I think it only worked because of the thick mana in the temple of lightning. I don't think I'd be able to use my mask outside of a Summon Spirit temple," I theorized.

"I see that does indeed make some amount of sense," Raine's ruin mode peaked, "This is all so truly fascinating."

"There she goes again," Genis commented.

Raine came down from her high momentarily and she turned her attention to Nel who was sitting next to me, "I've been studying your mana signature ever since we met. Your mana isn't like that of Ichigo or the others and you have part of a white mask like Captain Kuchiki, Captain Soifon and Captain Kyoraku all described hollows to be like. If Ichigo is able to tap into the power of hollows via his mask as a Soul Reaper, does that mean that you were a hollow Nel that tapped into the powers of Soul Reapers."

Nel smiled and spoke kindly, "You're very astute Raine. My kind are called Arrancar or one whose mask is broken. We shed part of our masks to become stronger and the result," Nel showed her sword in her scabbard "is powers like that of Soul Reapers." She put the sword down, "However, our powers are different within our Zanpakuto. Unlike Soul Reapers who have both a Shikai and a Bankai to release their swords with, our Zanpakuto have a single release of which we call Resurreccion. When we use our Resurreccion we become attuned to our original hollow powers."

"I see, so are the Arrancar normally friend or foe to the Soul Reapers?" Raine asked.

"Whether you believe it or not Nel is the only Arrancar to swear her allegiance to the Soul Society," Soifon stated.

"How come?" Raine asked.

"It's a long story," I said, "Most of it involves how the two of us met," unconsciously I was rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey Ichigo how come your face is all red?" Colette asked.

"Huh?" _Oh crap._

"To be honest I find this all to be truly fascinating," Raine said.

"Are you all okay with us?" I asked, "I mean the fact that…"

Lloyd stood up and cut me off, "I don't care that you guys are from bizarre world or that you say we're just a bunch of programs. This still feels real to me and you guys are all my friends. That's good enough for me to believe in all of you and make me want you all to continue traveling with us."

"I agree with Lloyd," Colette said, "It doesn't matter where you're from or what your origins are. We're all in this together. Besides, I want to help you guys save Orihime."

"Yes," Presea stood up, "I…even if you all did leave, I would still want to go with you to make sure she's all right."

"What happened to Orihime anyway?" Nel asked.

"Cruxis captured her," Raine said, "and more to the point I too would like you all to continue traveling with us."

"You just want to study them," Genis remarked only to get slapped, "Ow, but yeah I agree with everyone. If you guys want to help us see this through, who are we to stop you?"

"Hey so long as Lady Rangiku, Miss Nel, Lieutenant Rukia, and Lady Soifon are coming along I don't mind one bit what happens," Zelos commented.

"Chosen if you'd like to keep your head attached to your shoulders you'll leave Rukia out of this, is that clear?" Byakuya glared at him.

"I...yeah…yes sir…" Zelos surrendered.

_Man Byakuya's good if he can make someone like Zelos shut up._

Sheena was the next to speak, "You've all been there to help us out so far. Just because we're not all cut from the same cloth doesn't mean we can't work together right?"

"Sheena makes a good point. You all are putting your best efforts into saving a world despite the fact that if you were to leave nothing would change for any of you. That says a great deal about you all as individuals," Regal stated.

"Yeah well it's this nut job that's the string that ties us together," Renji pointed to me, "Isn't that right Ichigo?" he jabbed me in the ribs.

"Yeah whatever," I said.

"So what do we do next?" Lloyd asked.

"We should continue forming pacts with summon spirits. That's what we learned at the Temple of Lightning, remember?" Raine asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well the Temple of Earth isn't too far from here, shall we start there?" Regal asked.

"Let's get some rest first," Kyoraku-san said, "We've had a rough time, it would be best if we were energized before forcing our pact maker into action."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," Raine said.

"Okay then, that settles it," Lloyd turned towards Nel, "Since you'll be joining us Nel, let's make it official, welcome to the group."

"Thanks Lloyd," Nel said.

"And Colette," Lloyd turned towards her, "Welcome back." Colette just giggled.

* * *

**Colette rejoined the party**

**Nel has joined the party**

**Nel's Artes: Demon Fang, Double Demon Fang, Demonic Chaos, Sonic Thrust, Huricane Thrust, tempest, Sword Rain, Cero, Cerberus Strike, Brutal Fang, Ghoast wolf, Luna Ascendant, Dawn Moon, Luna Gale, Dragon Swarm. Ex Skill: Declare, Gamuza (Nel's artes are as follows: Demon Fang, Double Demon Fang, Demonic Chaos, Bull Charge (Nel charges forward at the enemy), Ground Pound (Nel leaps and lands on the ground creating a shockwave), Heel Kick (Nel kicks with her hind legs), Wild charge, (Nel charges at the enemy while twirling her lance), Spinning horn (Nel throws her lance like a boomerang), Cero, Magnitude (Nel creates an earthquake). Mystic Arte: Lazor Verde). Nel's Mystice Arte when not using Declare, Gamuza: Savage Cataclysm.**

* * *

As we all set up camp Nel came up from behind and glomped me, "It's been such a long time since we've been together Ichigo I've been so worried about you."

_And once we're alone she gets all happy go lucky, _I thought to myself.

"Ichigo do you…" I heard Sheena approaching and then she saw Nel and me together.

_Oh damn, _I thought to myself, wondering what was about to happen.

"Wh-what are you…Ichigo so when you said that there was nothing between you and Orihime…was it because that…am I in the way off…"

Nel glared at Sheena and let go of me. She put her hands on her hips stuck up her head and said to Sheena, "And just what is your relationship with Ichigo?"

"I suppose…nothing at all really," Sheena said solemnly.

"Well good cause you can't have him, Ichigo's mine," Nel declared.

_Nel wait, we're not exactly..._

"Fine, I see how it is," Sheena said depressingly.

"Sheena wait it's not like…" I tried to explain.

"Leave me alone," she said running off.

"Nel you've gotta stop that," I said.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"You and me, I mean we're not exactly…you know…" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

_Does she not understand what she just implied to Sheena?_

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

_How could I be so stupid? Of course Ichigo couldn't possibly like someone like me, I'm not even real. He and Nel make such a good couple anyway. I should've picked up on it the moment he was happy to see her._ I was so upset that my knees were curled up and I had my head bent over my arms and I was crying. _And after he even let me sleep next to him, let me cry in front of him, it's not fair. _

"Sheena are you okay?"

_Oh great it's Lloyd._

"I'm fine what do you want?" I asked drying my eyes.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Nothing happened I'm perfectly fine," I said.

"Sheena when you're suffering it's okay to say so," Lloyd said.

* * *

Flashback

_Sheena I know you have to be hurting inside. You don't have to put on a brave face in front of me_

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Damn you you stupid idiot! _I was so angry with Ichigo I actually took out a spell card and hit Lloyd with it. "Oh Lloyd I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he grunted getting up from the ground and the stood up, "You still going to insist nothing's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed and turned around. I couldn't say this to someone's face, "You know Ichigo's friend Nel?" I asked.

"Yeah what about her?" Lloyd asked.

"I found them getting rather intimate with each other," I said looking at the ground.

"Well they are friends, I don't see what the problem with that is," Lloyd said.

* * *

Flashback

"_Well good cause you can't have him, Ichigo's mine."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Gah he's such an idiot, _"Yeah," I said trying to speak straightly, "They're just friends."

"Do you want me to get your Senpai?" he offered.

"You don't have to," I said, still trying to act tough.

"All right, suit yourself," he said and walked off.

I just stood there tensely when I heard, "Sheena are you okay?"

It was Senpai, "Did Lloyd send you here?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him since we set up camp," she said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked, clenching my fists. Tears started to stream down my face.

"Sheena what's bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing's bothering me, I'm perfectly all right," I lied.

"Don't lie to me, what did we say about lying?" she asked.

I sniffed, hard.

"Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't talk to me," she said.

"I don't want your help," I said, and then snapped, "I don't want anyone's help."

"Sheena," she said concerned.

I sat back down and started crying again. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it wasn't Senpai, it was Rangiku who was by me. I turned my body to look behind me; Senpai was long gone.

"Soifon said you seemed troubled and said it was something I would understand, you wanna tell me what's the matter?" she asked.

"Promise you won't tell Zelos," I asked.

"Cross my heart, this will stay just between us girls," she said.

"Okay," I sniffed.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble, tell your nee-san what's bothering you," she said.

I sniffed, "Well, it's about Ichigo," she said.

"Don't tell me let me guess, you have a crush on Ichigo and think Rukia's in the way," Rangiku said.

"Not Rukia," I shook my head violently.

"Well if it's not Rukia who are you jealous of?" she asked.

"Jealous," I looked at her crossly, "I'm not…"

"Now, now Sheena, you have to be honest with yourself," Rangiku told me.

"I…it's Nel," I said, water at the base of my eyes.

"Nel? That's odd. I didn't think Ichigo and Nel had any special sort of connection, I thought for sure he liked Orihime or Rukia better than her," Rangiku said puzzled.

"Maybe that's just what it appears to be, but behind the scenes, him and her…" I just started crying into my sleeves again. Suddenly I felt Rangiku pull me into a hug.

"You're such a silly girl," she said, "Your not the first person to think that someone else is in the way between you and Ichigo."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"This isn't the first time someone's told me they've had a crush on Ichigo," Rangiku said pulling us apart to shoulder length, looking right at me, "Orihime likes him a lot to you know, and she thinks Rukia's in her way."

_So that's why she said…_"Wait a minute I'm not…" My face was flushed.

"Sheena you have to be honest yourself," Rangiku said, "you can say it, you like him, don't you?"

"Yes…yes I like him," I cried out, tears threatening to fall, "I can't help it. He's been so kind to me ever since we met. We've slept together, we even kissed, which I'm sure is a lot farther than Rukia or Orihime has gone. I thought we had something special between each other, but then I saw him with Nel and…"

* * *

Flashback

"_Well good cause you can't have him, Ichigo's mine."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I grabbed hold of Rangiku, tears threatening to fall, "I don't know what to do Rangiku," I said letting out stifling sobs.

"Sheena, it's okay," she told me, "I think Ichigo thinks of you as special in his own way. He has a special bond with all of his friends, maybe he doesn't show it, did you ever think maybe he does like you?"

"But then why did Nel say that?" I asked. Rangiku muttered something. "Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind," she said, "Anyway, what's wrong with being a little jealous, you're trying to come to terms with some very powerful emotions."

I sniffed, _you have no idea._

"There's nothing wrong with the fact of being jealous of someone, but I thought you were stronger than this to have a mental breakdown over it," Rangiku said.

"You don't understand. After everything we've been through together I wonder if it meant anything to him or if I was just a toy like the way Zelos treats women," I said.

"If there's one thing I know about Ichigo it's that he's very bad at hiding his emtions," Rangiku told me.

"Really?" I asked.

Rangiku nodded, "Zelos may be a wild one, but Ichigo's a linear traveler. If he had a relationship with someone he'd be very faithful, that's what I think anyway. If you feel as if there's something between you two you should ask him, okay?"

"Okay," I said. I suddenly couldn't hold back anymore and tears just started flooding out. I rested my eyes on Rangiku's chest.

"Aw, there, there sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with crying, my bosom is your pillow, let it all poor out."

After my crying fit I set up my sleeping bag and took Corrine's bell out, _Corrine, if you were here, what would you think is the right thing to do? Is Ichigo worth pursuing, or do he and Nel have something together, I'm so confused._

"Sheena,"

_Of all people, why him, why now?_ I thought to myself, still lying on my side, "What do you want?" I asked snippily.

"I suppose you would be angry after what just happened," he said.

I didn't make a response.

"There's something I need to tell you, Nel's got it all wrong, she does that to every girl who takes an interest in me," he told me.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked solemnly.

"You don't have to take my word for it if you don't want you, but I'm just telling you the truth. If you don't want to believe it that's your decision."

Again I didn't make a response.

"Anyway, goodnight," he told me.

"Goodnight Ichigo," I mumbled and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Man what an angsty way to end a chapter, so full of angst. So yeah, I originally planned for Nel to join the group at a later time frame, but I decided to do it now instead, and look what it's created. And yes I stole most of what Rangiku was saying from that scene between her and Orihime. Yes Izuru's Mystic Arte is Big Bang. Colette is back and Nel is part of the group, how will these changes affect the story line. Will Ichigo and Sheena be able to repair their relationship? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter of: Tales of Bleach. Review plz and don't forget to subscribe and Fave)**


	19. Shinigami of Everlasting Ice

**(A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter. Last time Sheena had a mental breakdown becoming jealous of Ichigo's possible relationship with Nel. At the same everyone is preparing to head on into the Temple of Earth to recruit the summon spirit Gnome. What will happen? You'll just have to read to find out. Also for those of you who aren't somewhat caught up with the manga this chapter contains spoilers so be careful)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

The next morning we all got up and prepared to head on into the Temple of Earth. As we walked there I noticed that Sheena wasn't walking with Ichigo like she normally does rather she was walking with Shaolin. Since she wouldn't talk to me I wondered if maybe Ichigo could tell me something. I looked over to him and saw Nel walking briskly along beside him holding his arm and humming a tune to herself. I looked back to Sheena to see her eyes launching daggers at Nel.

_Does she suspect there's something going on between Nel and Ichigo?_ I wondered.

When we finally reached the temple there was some weird thing, like the one in the Toize Valley Mine standing in front of a bridge.

"Hey you losers can't just barge in here!" it shouted.

"What the hell is this thing?" Renji wanted to know.

"Who are you calling a thing?" It shouted, "Do you wanna fight huh?"

"We have business further on ahead," Captain Kuchiki said stepping forward, "If you don't let us through," I heard him click his sword out of his sheath a little bit, "I hope you are prepared to face the consequences."

"Eep, uh yeah sure no problem, I mean Big brother came back and all so go on ahead through," the small thing ran away.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Renji asked Captain Kuchiki. He was given no answer as Captain Kuchiki walked across the bridge to the other side.

"That's Byakuya for you," Ichigo said, "never answers anyone's questions."

* * *

Following Captain Kuchiki's lead we all walked on ahead further into the temple, we eventually came to another one of these weird things which was also blocking our pathway.

"What you losers got a problem do you want to fight?" it asked.

"Are they all like this?" I wondered.

"They must have had a poor upbringing," Zelos said.

"You mean like you," Rukia said to him.

"Ouch! Rukia dear that's harsh," Zelos faux whined.

Captain Kuchiki didn't display his intimidation on this thing instead it was Rangiku who stepped forward, "We have business further in, would you mind letting us through?" she asked.

The small thing looked at Rangiku and its face turned as red as my outfit, "W-well I suppose I could let you through gorgeous," it said, "but in exchange I want to taste something spicy."

"Spicy?" Ichigo asked, not fully understanding what it meant, neither did I.

"Spicy," Genis mulled over, "maybe like Curry?"

"Ooh yeah feed me that," it said.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a lunch break here," Shunsui said.

"Who should cook?" Regal asked.

"How about Raine," Ichigo said.

_Why in the heck would he pick…_

"I can't believe you picked Raine," Genis said, he took the words right out of my mouth, then he looked as if a light bulb went off in his head, "Oh I get it you're going to see if a Gnomlette can really taste or n—"

THWACK!

The professor hit him, "And what's that supposed to mean," she said, "I'd be happy to make it Ichigo." I could've sworn for some odd reason I could hear Sheena growling.

We waited around while Raine prepared the Curry and then fed it to the Gnomlette, I had wondered what those things were called, apparently Genis knew.

"Oh so this is spicy," It said as it held the bowl.

"What do you think, give it a try," Raine said.

"Oh, spicy! Spicy!" it said as it ate the whole thing.

"I guess it doesn't understand what spicy is," Rukia said.

"Maybe it's a good thing it can't tell the taste," Genis said.

Raine looked mad, "I worked really hard on it you know, would anyone else like to try some?"

"I'll have some," Rangiku declared.

_Yikes! Is she serious? _I thought.

"Why thank you Rangiku, please enjoy."

"Dearest Rangiku I understand your trying to be polite but…" before Zelos could finish Rangiku put some of Raine's cooking in her mouth.

She smiled as if delighted, "It's delicious!" she stated. Everyone in our group was amazed. Had the Professor actually managed to cook something right for a change?

"Huh, l-lemme try some," Genis said earnestly and took a bite. His face turned blue, "Guys a little help here."

Izuru sighed, "First aid!"

_Can Rangiku not taste anything either? _I wondered.

"That's Rangiku for you," Renji said, "She has the weirdest sense of taste."

_If she can down the Professor's cooking without getting sick, she must have, _I theorized.

* * *

As we continued on through the temple we came across yet another Gnomlette.

"Ah geez not again," Ichigo facepalmed.

"Hey you got a problem loser do you want to fight?" the gnomlette said jumping.

"Look we're just trying to get through to see Gnome, so could you please just step aside?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, sure not a problem," it said and didn't add anything onto that, surprising us all.

"You don't want anything from us?" Rukia asked.

"Nope don't want nothing," it said.

"This one is nice," Presea stated.

"If you guys want to go on ahead and test your luck against the big boss it's no skin off my nose," it said.

"But you don't have a nose…" Izuru said. The gnomlette ignored him and just stepped aside to let us pass.

* * *

Thinking nothing more of it we walked forward to head on towards Gnome's domain. Upon arrival in the area the ground began shaking and then suddenly a giant short gopher looking creature crossed with a mole with a ribbon on its head, holding a shovel in one hand, with a large face, stubby arms and legs and a fat tail, looking like something out of something of those cartoons some of the kids in the village looked at, popped out from the ground.

"So this is Gnome," I said, what else could it be.

"Since Volt was Undine's Opposite Gnome's is…"

"Efreet!" I answered, "We've already woken up Efreet so all we have to do is form a pact and it'll sever another mana flow.

"No it's Sylph," the Professor scolded me, "Honestly how many times do I have to tell you before you actually remember it?"

"I see the level of education in Sylvarant matches the status of the world," Regal said.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that," I said.

"Lloyd that was _not_ a compliment!" Presea chided. Ichigo, Renji, Genis and Zelos snickered.

"All right, here we go," Sheena approached Gnome.

"Oh so you're a summoner," he said, his voice sounded…kind of happy-go-lucky, "Well sorry, but I've already got a pact with Mithos mkay?"

"There's Mithos' name again, he must've been amazing," Colette said.

"I am Sheena," Sheena stated, preparing the same statement she had said to every summon spirit thus far, "I seek a pact with Gnome. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"Boy you sure use some stuffy language girl bleh," Gnome teased Sheena.

Sheena seemed a bit on edge, "Uh I mean well that's how I was taught to do it,"

"Ah well whatever bring it on show me what you got!"

"So who's going to face Gnome with you?" I asked Sheena.

"Let's see ummm, I pick, you, Senpai, and Rukia,"

_Huh, that was weird in the other fights we had against Summon Spirits Sheena always picked.._

"Hey Sheena what gives?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's go everyone!" she shouted completely ignoring Ichigo.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

_What the heck is her problem? _I wondered, I thought Sheena and I were a team, why was she being so cold all of a sudden. I watched as Gnome fought against Lloyd, Soifon, Rukia and Sheena, but I should've been in that group instead of one of them.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" Nel asked.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Raging Beast!" Lloyd shouted.

"Silent Strike!" Soifon shouted.

"Serpent Seal Pinion!" Sheena declared.

"Freeze Lancer!" Rukia shouted.

"Let's do this!" Soifon leapt to Sheena's side

"Right," she said, "Here it goes!"

"Serpent Strike!" Soifon and Sheena combined their techniques and knocked Gnome into a daze, "Now Rukia!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia released her Zanpakuto, "Some no Mai! Tsukishiro!" Rukia froze Gnome on ice.

"Awesome, I didn't know you could do two things with your Zanpakuto Rukia!" Lloyd was amused way too easily.

After Gnome finally broke out of Rukia's ice prison and stopped shivering he looked over to Sheena, "You guys fight dirty you know that, I mean what's up with the four on one garbage? Mithos, well he did it by himself." There was an awkward pause. "Well whatever make your vow already"

Sheena growled, "Ugh, this guy's kind of hard to deal with. For the sake of creating of a world in which the two worlds must no longer sacrifice each other, gimme your power."

"Mmm, okay I'll go ahead and lend my power to you guys," Gnome said. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and the three fairies that made up Sylph appeared. "Whoa hey Sylph! It's been like what 4000 years? How you been? Lookin' good!"

"It has been a long time hasn't it," the one with green hair, Sephie, stated, "It seems that the flow of mana between us has been severed."

"Yep there's going to be an earthquake in a bit, after all we basically just ripped out the mana link. Hellooooo!" Gnome's attitude was actually pretty funny.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," the blue haired fairy, Yutis, said.

"Bye everyone, see you all later," Fairess, the other Sylph fairy, who had pink hair, said.

"Ok later," Gnome said, and then all four spirits disappeared.

"Here Senpai, since you worked so hard to help me, this is for you," she gave Gnome's ring to Soifon.

"Thank you Sheena, I'll wear it proudly," she said. I could see Volt's ring on Sheena's finger, I guess she was wearing it to remind herself of what happened as well as a fact that she managed to surpass him. Nevertheless I needed to talk to her when we got out of here.

"Just like we planned," Lloyd said.

"You know I've been thinking," Zelos said, "After the world's split we're not going to be able to see each other again are we?"

"Why not?" Lloyd asked, "Can't we just go back and forth using the Rheairds?"

"We can only do that now because the worlds are connected by a flow of mana, but if the worlds split apart there's no telling what will happen."

"So the instant the flow of mana is severed, the worlds may part ways forever."

"That's no good how are we supposed to get Inoue back if that happens?" I asked.

"I don't know," Raine said.

_Inoue, please be all right._

* * *

**Welgaia, the City of Angels**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Kratos walked along the city streets of Cruxis' base, having returned from yet another outing to the world below. Yggdrasil greeted him eagerly.

"Oh hello Kratos, nice to see you back here," he said.

"Do you have new orders for me?" he asked.

"Nothing of the sort, I just enjoy seeing your return, you've been spending quite a lot of time in the world below as of late," Yggdrasil said, Kratos kept silent.

"There's something I need to ask of you," Kratos said.

"What is it?" Yggdrasil asked.

"The girl, Orihime Inoue, where is she being kept?" Kratos asked.

"She's in the holding cells below the computer terminals, why do you ask?" Yggdrasil wanted to know.

"I require her assistance in a certain matter is all," Kratos stated.

"You'll have to talk to Pronyma about that she's with her now," Yggdrasil said, "She's been trying to convince the girl to be one of us, having an Exsphere becoming a Cruxis Crystal and all it would be beneficial to make her into one of our allies wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed," Kratos lied, but neither his facial expression nor his tone of voice suggested such.

Suddenly Pronyma came walking up to the two Seraphim holding a lengthy chain behind her, "Back so soon?" Yggdrasil asked her.

"It didn't take much persuasion," Pronyma stated, "The moment I mentioned Martel she said she would gladly offer her assistance, isn't that right, Miss Inoue?" Pronyma tugged on the chain, Orihime on the end of it, sending the girl stumbling forward.

"Yes, I…Pronyma told me about Martel, I'd be happy to help…Lord Yggdrasil."

Yggdrasil was in disbelief, "Just what can you do to help? Your Exsphere isn't a fully evolved Cruxis Crystal so…"

"Soten Kisshun correct," Yggdrasil and Pronyma looked at Kratos. "Orihime has an amazing healing ability, I've seen it at work. Further research into the ability have led me to know that it is not a healing ability, but the ability to reject fate itself," Kratos said.

"You don't say," Yggdrasil stated, "Miss Inoue, would you please follow me. If what Kratos says is true, then the scale has just tipped in my favor."

Yggdrasil led Orihime to a large chamber in the lowest sector of the Tower of Salvation, hooked up to a large machine was Martel, the goddess. Yggdrasil walked over to the terminal powering the machine and clicked a few keys temporarily disabling it to allow Orihime to take a gander at her patient. Martel had long green hair and a Cruxis Crystal attached to her chest, she was a long black robe with green sleeves and her clevage showing near the center of her chest. She was not breathing, but the Cruxis Crystal on her body was functioning normally.

"Please use the Soten Kissuhn Miss Inoue," Yggdrasil stated.

"Yes sir," Orihime said submissively, "Soten Kisshun, I reject." The warm glow enveloped Martel and attempted to work its power on her.

"How long does this process usually take?" Yggdrasil asked.

"Quite a long time usually," Orihime said, "How long has she…"

"4000 years," Yggdrasil answered.

Hearing this Orihime became saddened and cancelled the Soten Kisshun and stared at the floor

"What are you doing?" Yggdrasil answered.

"Forgive me, but I can't reject that far back," Orihime said pitifully.

"I don't care if it kills you to do it you will…" Yggdrasil began rising in anger

Orihime cut him off, "It's not a question of my using up all my life force, 4000 years is just too long a time for my Soten Kisshun to work. 4000 years is no longer fate, but rather, history."

Yggdrasil scowled and clicked into the intercom, "Kratos," he said.

"Yes sir," the auburn haired crusader answered.

"Remove this girl from my sight immediately," he said, "take her back to her cell."

"As you wish," Kratos answered. He came in minutes later and brought Orihime back to her cell. Yggdrasil rehooked up Martel to the machine she had been jointed to, "Dear Sister, please forgive me," the blonde angel said, "please hold on, just a little longer."

* * *

**Kratos and Orihime's location**

Kratos led Orihime back to her cell and locked her inside and then stood at the gate, his back to her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have suggested you use the Soten Kisshun. I think I only succeeded in making things worse for Lord Yggdrasil."

"No," Orihime shook her head and said, "I think it shows Lord Yggdrasil that you really are his friend."

Kratos didn't respond to the teen's words, knowing that his lord probably didn't think of it like that. "We've learned that you and your friends are from another world and that, to you, this world is merely virtual, is that true?"

"Yes," Orihime answered.

"I see," the auburn haired crusader stated.

"Are you upset Kratos-san?" Orihime asked him.

"No," the Seraph answered plainly. "Tell me something though, if this world is truly virtual why don't you just reconfigure the programming and escape?"

"Well you see…" Orihime began to explain everything to Kratos about the experiment.

"I see, based on what I heard from you all when I traveled with you I think I can figure out the rest on my own from there," Kratos declared.

"Kratos-san," Orihime said.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Um, are you really our enemy?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" the angel wanted to know.

"Ah, well because you were always so nice when we traveled with each other in Sylvarant and even in Tethe'alla you didn't seem to truly be against us, and then there's Lloyd-kun," she said.

"What about Lloyd?" he asked.

"Ah, well I mean, that is, you always seemed to be really kind to Lloyd-kun, he always listened to you, and he constantly talked about wanting to surpass you, at least that's what Kurosaki-kun told me," Orihime answered.

Orihime couldn't see it, because Kratos back was turned, but she had put a proud smile on the angel's face. When he returned to his dead pan serious look Kratos pushed off the wall he was leaning on, "You should do your best to make your stay here as comfortable as possible do not be afraid to become one of us for the time being,"

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked and then noticed Kratos was walking away, "Wait where are you going?"

"There are things I must do, I will see you later," Kratos said and left.

_Kratos-san, what exactly are you trying to do?_ Orihime wondered to herself.

* * *

**Flanoir**

**Lloyd's pov**

After the earthquake upon exiting the Temple of Earth, we all decided it would be best to go out to Flanoir and rest up and then head out to the Temple of Ice for Sheena to form a pact with Celsius. Sheena hadn't spoken a word to Ichigo the entire way here and had opted to fly on the same Rheaird as Shaolin while Ichigo stuck with Nel.

When we arrived in the snowy village we all decided to split up and rest for the day. Taking some time to myself I wandered off to an unpopulated area of the town where upon I saw Kratos, "What's he doing here?" I wondered aloud and approached him.

"Kratos!" I called out, he turned to look at me, "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm just looking at the sky," he answered.

_Yeah, right, _"Don't lie!" I shouted.

He looked at me weirdly and then just spaced out all of a sudden it was weird, "It's really creepy when you zone out in the middle of a conversation," I said.

"Hm, fine then how about," he paused and then said, "I was scheming how to get rid of those who are in Lord Yggdrasil's way."

_And it's even creepier when you suddenly resume the conversation like that_.

"You seem well," he said suddenly.

"What?" _where did that come from?_

"Lloyd you shouldn't be so trusting, there may be those close to you who are malicious," Kratos told me.

"You're talking about yourself," I snapped.

"Hmm, we'll see be ever judicious," Kratos said, "now I shall excuse myself." He emanated his wings and took off.

_Crap…I forgot to ask what judicious means_

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

After we all split up I rented a room and went to go lie down. I tried to sleep and take a nap, but all I could think about was _her._

_"I'm Sheena, Sheena Fujibayashi"_

_"Could I stay by you?"_

_"Am I…your friend?"_

_"Is that why you helped me even when I was your enemy?"_

_"Wait, what are you doing? I said I'd sleep on the floor,"_

_"It really is hard to grasp your mind around isn't it?"_

_"S-sorry she apologized, I-I didn't mean t-to…"_

_"H-here Ichigo, I…this one came out the best in my opinion."_

_"Oh so you thought I'd be more like "Ah help me Ichigo I'm scared" and grabbing onto you?"_

_"D-do you mind if I stay with you again?"_

_"What happened last night at the manor did that mean anything to you?"_

_"I would do anything to stay close to you."_

_"I just like everything about you Ichigo, you're perfect."_

"Sheena," I muttered to myself. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Silently I got up and opened it, "Sheena?" I was surprised to see her standing there.

"C-can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Of course," I said letting her in, shutting the door behind her. "Sheena, what's the matter?" I asked her as she stood with her back to me in the middle of the room.

"I want to know, what there is between you and Nel?"

"I told you last night. There's nothing between us," I said walking towards her, but she walked forward away from me.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you and Nel meet? You said you watched her grow up."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. "It's not that big a deal, I'll explain." I told Sheena how Nel and I had met, about Las Noches, going in to rescue Orihime, how Nel revealed herself to be the former 3rd Espada, all of it. Sheena and I were sitting on the edge of the bed when I finished.

"S-so then there's really nothing between you two?"

"How many times do I have to say that Nel's just a friend?"

"But she doesn't seem to think of _you_ that way."

"Neither do Orihime or Rukia probably as my friends have commented," I said having had Tatsuki drill the Orihime situation into my skull and almost everyone around me question my relationship with Rukia.

"So then is there anyone you like from the world you're from?" Sheena asked me.

"Well I'm not really going out with anyone," I said scratching my cheek and looking to the side.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about me?" Sheena asked me.

"Huh? How do I…"

"Do you like me?"

"Huh, yeah I like you, you're a nice person," I told her…wait was she going _there?_

"How much do you like me?"

"Um…a lot…look I don't know."

"I…it's just that," Without warning Sheena forcefully latched her lips onto mine knocking me onto the bed. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around her. From this action I knew the answer.

When the kiss ended I told Sheena, "I like you more than any other girl I've ever known."

"Really?" Sheena asked me with pleading eyes, "Do you mean that?"

I nodded and held her close to me, "Yes I mean that," I told her. As Sheena and I just lay there, weird thoughts started running through my head, I was suddenly fantasizing about what it would be like to feel her body. She was so beautiful. I shook my head violently, _stupid, what the hell am I doing thinking about something like that? _Stupidly by thinking about it my lower body had gotten stiff.

"Ah something poked me," Sheena cried out.

_Agh dammit, _"S-s-sorry I apologized it's just that I…that I…"

"You're thinking of me like I'm just a girl, aren't you," Sheena got out from my embrace and stood a few steps away from the bed.

_Dammit, stupid teenage hormones, _I cursed.

"You always thought of me as a girl, never as a program, haven't you?" she asked.

"I…yeah…" I said looking away, "but never in that way I…uh…"

"It's okay. I mean...I am a girl deep down, even if to the world you come from I'm just a program," she said.

"I don't want to think of you as just a program." I got up from the bed and put wrapped my arms around her shoulders, laying my head against the back of hers.

"I know," Sheena said, tilting her head down, "Ever since I learned the truth I kept thinking why you looked at me that way. I wondered if you were just playing with me or if you really cared about me, but I know it's not the former. I don't know how far it is with the latter, but I know I really like you and so if you're always going to see me as a girl, maybe I should show you the girl that I am. The reality I believe myself to be." Sheena slipped out from my embrace and turned around and began stripping off her clothing in front of me.

I covered my eyes, turning red "Wh-what are you doing?" I wanted to know turning away, red as an apple.

"I told you, I want to show you the girl I am," she said and then shouted at me in anguish "Is that so hard to understand?" I peeked through my fingers. The ribbons around her waist had been removed and she was in the midst of taking her top off.

"N-no it's just…look…I'm just not used to this sort of thing ok!" I said, dropping my hands at my sides and falling bacwards onto the bed.

"W-well neither am I," she spoke snippily and the said softly, "but I still want to show you."

"Huh?"

"I've never felt this way with anyone before," she said, walking towards me, hand over her heart. "I don't understand what exactly it is that I'm feeling, but I…I just want to be with you Ichigo."

"Sheena I…" she walked forward towards me and sat on the bed and then looped her arms around my neck before pulling me down on top of her.

"Touch me," she said, "I want you to feel what it's like to be with a girl. I want to know what it's like to be with someone I really like."

"I-I don't know about this Sheena," I said, still a little uncomfortable about this.

"Please," she pleaded, "just make me feel good."

_Should I really do this? _I wondered.

"_If it makes you feel any better I'm not making her do this?" _I suddenly heard Hat and Cloggs' voice.

_What the…Oi, what the hell are you doing spying on me you pervert?_

"_I'm not doing anything. I just happened to notice that your hormones were spiking so I thought I'd see what was going on," _he answered.

_Go away! You're killing the mood! _I said. He didn't respond so I took it as that meant he wasn't watching me anymore. I resumed my train of thought and looked at Sheena who was looking at me, waiting for me to run my hands all over her body. I could feel myself really wanting to do this, I mean I had thought about this…us…doing this…and more, but to actually be doing it.

"What are you waiting for?" Sheena asked, chuckling a little, "I'm not going to change my mind any time soon."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. She nodded. _We'd better not regret this later. _"All right then," I said. I reached out and grabbed Sheena's left breast and played with it. She started moaning and gasping. Feeling daring I removed her shirt and felt her unclothed breast. Sheena continued to moan and her face began to turn red. Sheena pointed to her lower body, "D-down there, h-hurry," she said. I sat her up and leaned her against my back, my one hand still playing with her breast while the other snaked down her body. She had such soft skin. She quivered underneath my touch and then I slunk my hand underneath her tights and panties and inserted a finger into her. "Ah Ichigo," she gasped. I had studied anatomy and taken health classes so I sort of knew what I was doing…just the fact that I was actually doing it though was…surprising, not to mention that perverted Visored, Lisa, always made crude comments all the time during lunch. Sheena's erotic moaning got louder and louder as I inserted another finger into her and increased my speed. Sheena reached her own hand up and played with her other breast. Suddenly her moaning and breathing started to get extremely high pitched and Sheena suddenly let out a rather loud moan as fluid from her vagina dribbled all over my fingers. She had climaxed. I removed my fingers and saw how covered they were in Sheena's juices. Sheena, almost happily sucked on them.

"Wh-what are you…?" I said.

"It's my turn to make you feel good," she said, "Just relax."

_What is she up to? _I wondered. I was fine with what she just did but she wasn't seriously thinking about going all the way now was she?

Sheena then tugged at my hakama, and pulled it down slightly, revealing the erection I had unconsciously built up. She flipped me over up and slid off the bed before gesturing me to slide towards her. She squatted in front of me and then covered my erection in between her breasts. The pleasure was so intense I pressed myself into the mattress.

"You like that don't you?" Sheena asked and then began massaging my hard on with her breasts, sometimes licking the tip with her mouth. I could do nothing except just let her do as she was doing until I came. She licked my clean and swallowed. "So what do you say," she said "do you want to…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ah dammit, what is it!" Sheena shouted to whomever was at the door.

"Oh! Sheena! Have you seen Ichigo anywhere? Professor Sage is trying to get everyone back together, Rangiku found someone from Soul Society here in Flanoir," it was Lloyd, as usual.

"I'm in here as well, Sheena and I are just having a chat," I said getting up and pulling my pants up. I grabbed Tensa Zangetsu from the corner of the room.

"Great, meet us outside the front of the church ok," Lloyd said and then his footsteps retreated elsewhere.

"I'll wait until you get redressed before opening the door," I said.

"Thanks," Sheena said and redressed herself.

"You also might want to get a change of undergarments. That was a pretty fierce orgasm you had." Sheena pinched me for that comment.

* * *

Out in the streets of Flanoir we gathered in front of the church. Rangiku was all bubbly as she had her hands on…Toshiro's shoulders?

"Look who I found," she said bouncing up and down.

"So who is this guy exactly?" Genis asked.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya," Kyoraku-san said, "He's the Captain of the Tenth Division of our military regime."

"No way," Zelos scoffed, "He looks far too young to be a captain, he's only a kid."

"What was that?" Zelos soon found Toshiro's blade at his throat.

"Careful, Captain Hitsugaya. It would be very bad for you to harm the Chosen of Tethe'alla," Byakuya said. Toshiro put away his sword.

"Wait so you're not a kid?" Colette asked Toshiro.

"Like many of us in the Gotei a lot of us are older than we look," Shunsui said, "Take myself for example. I've been a captain for more than 300 years now."

"What? Are you serious?" Lloyd asked.

"Is it natural for people to live so long outside this world?" Raine asked.

"Not really," Soifon said joining the conversation, "We told you before remember Soul Society is where Souls go when they die so we're more or less half-dead spirits to put it mildly."

"Right you mentioned that earlier and that because this world is so high affiliated with mana that any living being could see your spiritual forms," Raine said.

"So then Toshiro here is more less like Presea eh?" Zelos asked.

"Like me?" Presea cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked. "And that's _Captain_ _Hitsugaya_ to you."

"Right I suppose we should catch you up to speed," Izuru said, "it'll take a while but..."

"That's fine it's probably for the best. If we do it that way I can make an informed decision as to whether I'm coming along or not," Toshiro stated.

"Let's head back to the inn then," Regal stated, "We can discuss everything there."

"Sounds good to me," Toshiro stated. We all went back to the inn and he listened while we all explained everything. "I see, so that's everything, hmm."

"It would really help if you came along with us sir," Rangiku said.

"How so? You're all headed out to a Temple of Ice. The way this world works all I'd be as good as a human shield for the most part with my abilities," he said not fully inclined to going along with us.

"I do not believe Rangiku was referring only to the Temple of Ice," Presea stated, "I am sure everyone from Soul Society would appreciate it if you came along on the journey, as I'm sure all of us would appreciate it as well."

"Presea's right," Lloyd said, "We'd be happy to have you as part of the team Toshiro."

"That's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to you," he scolded Lloyd. What was with him and Byakuya wanting to be referred to so formally? Formal greetings between companions were a pain in the ass so I never bothered with them. "Nevertheless I don't mind going out and helping. It's not like anything interesting happens here Flanoir anyway."

"Hooray," Rangiku hugged Toshiro, "I knew you'd come through Captain!"

"Let me go now," he said, his temper obviously rising. She let him go and patted his hair laughing.

"Well then it's still early in the afternoon what's say we head on over to the Temple of Ice grab Celsius and head back before it gets dark, with Ice Boy joining us Celsius' attacks would be fully neutralized, our job just got a thousand times easier," Zelos declared.

"The chosen brings up a valid point," Byakuya stated, "What's everyone's opinions on this? We have gained our strength back in the time we've spent here."

"Sounds good to me," Lloyd said.

"Sheena," I looked over to her.

"If everyone's willing to do it, so am I let's go."

"Well then let's head on out," Toshiro said.

* * *

**Hitsugaya has joined the party**

**Hitsugaya's artes: Guardian Field, Freeze Lancer, Ice Tornado, Icicle, Absolute, Savage Reaper, Destruction Field, Chilling Wind (Sends a freeze blast of air in front), Ice line Straight shot (uses the power of Hyorinmaru to send out a blast of ice in a straight line), Ice Line Curve shot (uses the power of Hyorinmaru to send a blast of ice into the ground), Ice Line Air Shot (uses the power of Hyorinmaru to send a blast of Ice into the air), Demon Fang, Double Demon Fang, Demonic Chaos, Ice Blast, Giant Demon Fang. Ex Skill: Daiguren Hyorinmaru (speed increases and following artes gained Ice Cyclone (combination of Ice tornado and Cyclone), Ice Dragon tail (spin and attack with the tail of Daiguren Hyorinmaru, Frozen Blast (a power of version of Ice Blast), Ice Lotus Flower, Thousand Year Ice Wall) Mystic Arte: Hyakkoten Hyakoso. Title: Respect Demander "How many times do I have to tell you, I am NOT a little kid!"**

* * *

**Hitsugaya's pov**

As we walked along the snowy path of the frozen wasteland around Flanoir to reach the Temple of Ice I opted to talk with Matsumoto.

"What is it sir?" she asked me, when I approached her.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone, but I have to ask…is Hinamori ok?" I asked.

"You're really worried about her aren't you Captain?" she said.

"Don't get any funny ideas," I told her.

She giggled, "Well to be honest I don't know, you should probably ask Lloyd. He's oblivious when it comes to romance after all."

"She's not my girlfriend and you know that very well," I reminded Rangiku.

"Yet your awfully worried about her," Matsumoto continued on the same chain of thought.

"Of course I am after what she's been through why wouldn't I be? Especially after what happened," I said recalling what Aizen made me do. I was so relieved, after what happened that Momo had managed to survive, but still even trusted me. I was never so angry then when I found her body on the end of my sword. I really wish Aizen would've been executed rather than trapped underground, but I guess that was a little bit difficult to do nowadays without the Sokyoku given his reiatsu. Still, that didn't exactly make everything all sunshine and roses between Hinamori and me, or rather that's what I thought was going to happen.

When she opened her eyes for the first time after her organ reconstruction surgery and told me that she didn't hate me I was relieved that she still trusted me. I apologized profusely for what happened told her I didn't mean it. She said it was okay, but I told her it wasn't said I could never forgive myself for what happened. She told me that she forgave me, and that was all that should matter even if I never forgave myself. Although that didn't completely solve the issue it still made me feel a little better.

"Earth to Captain Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto called out, making me realize just how far behind the group I was trailing.

"Ah coming!" I shouted and ran after the group and eventually caught up to the group.

As we continued to trudge through the snow Presea called out to me, "Toshiro," she said plainly.

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya_, not Toshiro," I said. I didn't care if she was from this world I demanded being referred to by my proper title if she knew the truth.

"Do you not like being called by your given name?" Presea asked.

"I worked very hard to earn my rank as a Captain of the Gotei 13, so I find it absolutely essential I be looked upon as such," I explained.

"Captain Kuchiki doesn't seem to mind Ichigo calling him by his name though," Presea said.

"He probably does, but that's just Captain Kuchiki not wanting to waste his breath since Kurosaki Ichigo has a problem with manners and respect," I stated bluntly.

"Does he do that a lot?" she asked.

"What? You mean Kurosaki? Yes. He has a problem addressing members of authority, though you should be able to tell as much by the fact that he calls Raine by her name despite the fact that she's a professor."

"Isn't Ichigo like the rest of you?" Presea asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is a special case," I said, "I wouldn't want to confuse you with the details, all you need to know is that he looks his age."

"I see," Presea said.

"The others tell me you're much older than you look," I said.

"Yes, my body was left behind in time so while I may look only twelve I'm actually twenty-eight years old," she answered.

"Does that bother you at all?" I asked.

"Does what bother me?" she asked back.

"Being treated like a child," I spelled out for her.

"It's a bit troublesome, the fact that for sixteen years of my life I was left behind in time, but after a while I may get used to it," she answered.

"That's an interesting way to look at it," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I hate being treated like a child, despite looking like one so much," I said.

"Yes, you made that very clear to Zelos earlier. Is the reason for that similar to your reasoning for being referred to by your proper title?" she asked me.

"Well that plus the fact that I'm a lot older than I look," I said. "If I let myself be treated like a child, how can I make my subordinates take me seriously?"

"You make a cogent point," she answered.

"Thank you. You make a good conversationalist Presea."

"Th-thank y-you," she answered. I smiled, Presea was all right. I hadn't had much time to get to know the others yet, but she seemed like someone I could rely on if there was trouble other than my usual teammates.

* * *

**Presea gained the title Conversationalist: You listen and speak at the right times, people will come to see you as a good friend the more you do that.**

* * *

I had thought that the rest of the walk to the Temple of Ice would be uneventful, but Genis seemed to have a pressing need to speak to me, or rather kept looking at me like he did.

"Why do you keep glaring at me?" I eventually asked him.

"What were you talking about with Presea earlier?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing much just discussion about age and respect that's all," I answered.

"That's all huh?" he didn't seem to believe me.

"Would you prefer if I had said we were flirting with each other?" I teased.

"You better not have!" Genis snapped.

I chuckled, "You like her, don't you?"

"I…uh…yeah…I mean she's really cute…so that's why…"

I cut him off, "I can understand why. She looks about the same age as you and me, but don't forget that she and I are so much older than you are."

"You don't have to rub it in my face!" he shouted.

"I take it you, like I, don't like being reminded about your height?"

"What are you some kind of mind reader?" I seemed to have been right.

"I'm a considered a genius amongst Soul Reapers. I guess you could say my intuition is better than most. If you really think about it, based on our appearances, personalities, and natural ability the only thing separating us is experience."

"Heh, I guess you've got a point there," he said, "You're a pretty cool guy Toshiro, I mean Captain Hitsugaya."

"Heh."

* * *

**Temple of Ice**

**Ichigo's pov**

Upon entering the Temple of Ice it became apparent just how freezing cold this place was.

"Brrr, it's freezing here," Nel complained.

"Don't worry Nel hunny, I, the great Zelos will be happy to warm you up," Zelos bragged.

"Oh give it a rest will you?" Sheena remarked.

"Hmm?"

"What is it Toshiro?" I asked.

"That's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to you," Toshiro exasperated, "And to answer your question, I'm sort of getting a weird vibe from deeper within the temple."

"You're not the only one," Rukia said.

"Incredible," Raine suddenly cried out, "Your Zanpakuto must be resonating to the power of the Temple of Ice because they're Ice Based. This is truly a brilliant discovery!"

"There she goes again," Genis sighed.

"Does that happen often?" Toshiro asked.

"Only when she's around ruins and ancient artifacts, don't worry about it too much," Genis said.

"By the way what can your Zanpakuto do anyway?" Lloyd asked Toshiro.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Keeping me in suspense huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Guh can we just move forward I'm going to turn into a Rangikusicle if we don't get inside the Temple!" Rangiku cried out.

"Keep your voice down. Do you want to start an avalanche?" Toshiro scolded.

"I'm sorry," Rangiku apologized.

"Whatever, let's just get moving," I said. With that we headed into the temple.

When we got inside there we were met with a rather large, rampaging river.

"This is unexpected for a place that's supposed to be an Ice Temple," Byakuya stated.

"Leave this to me," Toshiro said holding out his Zanpakuto.

"What are you going to do?" Lloyd asked.

"I plan on doing this!" Toshiro charged his reiatsu, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" In a flash heunleashed the power of his Zanpakuto and with a mere pass of his blade the entire waterbed in front of us froze over.

"That was awesome!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Ye-hea, go Captain Hitsugaya!" Genis cheered.

"That was, very impressive," Presea stated.

"That should hold even under the weight of all of us combined, let's go," Toshiro said.

Once across the waterbed we made it to Celsius chamber. Upon arrival Toshiro's Zanpakuto gave off a strange light and suddenly a figure appeared facing away from us. He was wearing a light violet robe, had sea green hair and one of his hands was completely frozen, "Hyorinmaru what is it?" Toshiro asked.

"Hyorinmaru? I thought that was the name of your sword." Lloyd was confused.

"What's going on here?" Raine was in full-blown ruin mode.

"I wish I knew," Toshiro said.

"No I don't mean why its materialized I didn't know that Zanpakuto could actually hold physical bodies, this is unbelievable, absolutely amazing!"

Toshiro laughed nervously. There was another flash of light, this time from Rukia's Zanpakuto. From it a woman wearing a gray kimono, having light purplish gray hair appeared, "S-sode no Shirayuki!"

"What's going on? Why is it only Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto spirits have materialized?" Rangiku asked.

"It must be due to the high concentrated of ice based mana here in the temple, am I right?" Shunsui glanced over to the two Zanpakuto spirits who now stood in front of Celsius' pedestal.

"Celsius," Hyorinmaru stated, "You called to us we have answered, what is it you wanted?"

"What?" I was in awe.

There was a bright flash of white mana and suddenly a female looking creature with blue skin and eyes, black hair and what looked like a monk's garb appeared on Celsius's pedestal.

"That's Celsius?" Toshiro stated looking at her.

"So you two are the ice spirits I detected conflicting with my own superiority of ice are you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"Hmm, I see," Raine mumbled to herself.

"Professor, have you thought of something?" Lloyd asked.

"This is just my own personal theory but perhaps Hyorinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki are having a negative effect over this area," Raine stated.

"The half-elf woman is right," Celsius stated, "these two have almost the exact compositions as a summon spirit, but are not in fact creatures of this sort. Doing so could throw off the balance of this area."

"We do not plan to stay here long," Hyorinmaru said.

"Then why do you intrude upon my hallowed sanctum?" Celsius asked.

I nudged Sheena forward, "I-I am the reason."

"A summoner eh, unfortunately for you, I am bound to my pact with Mithos the hero," Celsius responded.

"So it really has been Mithos the hero all this time," I thought aloud.

"I am Sheena," Sheena said proudly, "I ask that though annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"Hmm, very well, but only if the pact bearers of these two," she gestured to Hyorinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki, "Fight alongside you."

"Pact bearers, does she mean Rukia and me?" Toshiro asked.

"Why would Celsius compare your Zanpakuto to making a pact?" Lloyd asked.

"Learning a Zanpakuto's name could be considered forming a pact I guess," Byakuya stated, "After all, as you can see, they do have physical forms."

"Wait you originally don't know your own weapon's name?" Raine asked.

"Zanpakuto start off as mere weapons. By learning to trust them and overcoming our insecurities they become our partners in combat. I'll explain the full details to you later Professor Sage," Byakuya stated.

"I, thank you Captain Kuchiki," Raine said.

"If your chatter is done, shall we start?" Celsius asked.

"Fine! Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, let's do this!" Sheena declared.

"All right," Rukia said as Sode no Shirayuki went back to her.

"Right," I said stepping forward.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro said as Hyorinmaru went back to him.

"Four on one not's my style, let's even odds a bit," Celsius said and snapped her fingers, "Fenrir!" there was a blast of white mana and suddenly a blue wolf with four red eyes, tusks and white furred paws appeared, "Let us begin!" Celsius declared.

"Demonic Chaos!" Toshiro shouted attacking Celsius straight off. Celsius made an elegant backflip away from the attack only to get attacked by me, but when I cut through her she transformed into solid ice and reformed and attacked me from behind, I blocked with my sword.

"That's some reflex you got their kid," she winked.

I smirked from behind my sword, "Getsuga Tensho!" Celsius had a look of shock on her face as the energy from my attack engulfed her I looked over to Sheena and Rukia who were fighting Fenrir, Rukia looked liked she got cut up a bit.

"Any day now Sheena!" she called out.

Sheena was muttering something to herself for a bit and then said loudly, "I summon the Red Giant, the ruler of all Hellfire. I summon thee, Come Efreet!" The large red djinn looking summon spirit showed up and with a flaming fist smashed Fenrir into the wall defeating him. Efreet then disappeared.

"Our victory!" I declared. Celsius then reappeared.

"Excellent, it would appear my chill is but a summer breeze to you, now make your vow, a vow worthy of my power," she stated.

"For the sake of creating a world in which the two worlds must now longer sacrifice one another I ask that thou grant me thy power," Sheena declared.

"Understood, use my power well," Celsius said. At that point Efreet appeared at the scene.

"Celsius, it has been a long time," he said to her.

"I never thought I'd see your face again," Celsius snapped.

"While we may be opposing forces, must you avoid me so earnestly?" Efreet asked.

"What choice do we have, we are harmful to one another," Celsius said.

"Then perhaps we should be joyous that our mana has been severed," Efreet stated.

"Who knows?" Celsius asked him, and then added, "All we do know is that this situation will affect the entire world."

"Indeed," Efreet said.

"All we can do know is trust in the pact maker," Celsius said calmly.

"Yes," Efreet turned towards Sheena, "We entrust everything to you." The two of them then disappeared. Sheena gave the ring of the pact she earned to Rukia who marveled at its beauty momentarily.

"Just one more to go," I said.

"Do you really think that'll be the end of it once we form the last pact," Renji asked.

"Hard to say," I said, "I doubt it though. I want a legitimate reason to give that Yggdrasil guy what's coming to him."

"I hear you," Renji agreed.

"You two are so violent," Raine sighed.

"Shall we proceed out of her?" Byakuya asked. We all agreed to do so.

Interestingly enough upon exited the Temple of Ice we could see a vicious lightning storm off in the distance, along with the expected earthquake. "Wh-what is that?" I wondered looking off at the lightning in the distance.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Renji stated.

"That lightning looks like it came from Ozette," Chad stated.

"Should we go investigate or should we look for the other two summon spirits?" Soifon asked.

"Ozette of course," Lloyd stated, "What if Cruxis is there or something?"

"Lloyd makes a good point, come on let's go!" Genis said. And with that we headed off towards the forest village that was Ozette for the third time in our journey.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry, but if I don't cut the chapter here it is NOT going to end and I still have dishes to wash tonight XD. So yeah, Hitsugaya joins the party and Gnome and Celsius have been recruited, we get to see a little bit of what's happening to Orihime in Welgaia, and Ichigo and Sheena were really getting it on in Flanoir 8D. Please let me know what you thought of all this, I know this was a long chapter. And if you haven't done so with this fic already subscribe and/or fave).**


	20. Revelations

**(A/N: So I spent some time to work together the chapter outline for this ch. Please enjoy the fruits of my hard larbor).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ozette**

**Ichigo's pov**

When we got to Ozette the entire village was in flames, the giant tree that usually supported the structures and houses within the village was burning brightly.

"Wh-what happened here?" Toshiro asked.

"The entire village…" Izuru was in shock.

"This is…horrible…" Presea seemed the same.

"Ichigo over there!" Chad pointed to a kid lying down in the wreckage. He seemed unhurt.

"Rukia do something!" I shouted.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" with her Zanpakuto Rukia blew away the flames with fresh snow and ice. Chad punched through the ice barricade and got the kid who was caught in the wreckage. It was a boy and he looked really familiar like I had seen him before or something. He had blonde hair, blue green eyes and was about as tall as Rukia. Rukia healed the minor injuries he had taken with her kido.

"Are you all right?" she asked him when she finished.

"Yes I'm all right," his voice was rather hoarse and timid.

"What happened to the village?" Renji asked.

"I-I don't know, suddenly lightning fell from the sky and angels attacked the village," he said.

"Angels?" Toshiro inquired.

"They had wings. Those with wings are angels right?" he asked, he must be pretty timid to have uncertainty to a question like _that._

"Dammit it must've been Cruxis!" Lloyd declared.

"Cruxis, so angels destroyed my village?" Presea asked.

"Presea are you all right?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but this unsettling irritation, is this anger?" she thought aloud.

"Are you the only survivor? What's your name?" Byakuya asked the boy.

"My name's Mithos, I lived by myself on the outskirts of the village so…"

"Wait, are you a half-elf?" Genis asked, cutting in.

_Huh, how could he tell?_ I wondered.

"I…no…" Mithos backed up several steps.

"Relax, you can tell can't you? We have the same blood flowing through our veins as you do," Raine said to Mithos referring to her and Genis.

"But you're with humans," Mithos said.

"Relax we're not going to discriminate you because of your race. Raine and Genis are a part of this group and I'm an Ex-Desian," Renji put in.

"That's right we're all friends," Colette said.

"Humans and half-elves as friends," Mithos shook his head, "You're lying."

"It's okay," Genis said.

"Relax," Raine added.

"Y-yeah but…" Mithos trailed off.

"Your reaction is understandable," Regal spoke out, "I've known that Ozette is particularly known for its contempt of half-elves. If you lived on the outskirts of the village, you must've suffered."

Before Mithos could say anything in response Altessa and Tabatha appeared from behind us.

"What happened here?" Altessa cried outright.

"Altessa, what are you doing here?" Renji asked.

"I saw the lightning of judgment fall upon the village but what could've…"

"It was the work of Cruxis," Presea griped.

"Presea, you've regained your true self?" Altessa seemed surprised and then after a pause said in reference to the village, "How could they do this? Is this my punishment?"

"What do you mean punishment?" Sheena asked

"Nothing, it's nothing," Altessa left in a hurry.

"Oi, wait a minute," I made to go after him, but Tabatha stood in front of me.

"The master believes it is his fault what happened to Ozette," she spoke robotically.

"Altessa is connected to Ozette?" Izuru asked.

"Yes, excuse me I am worried about the master," Tabatha left after Altessa.

"I'm…going to follow them," Presea said.

"I'll go too, I want to know what that guy knows," I said.

"Why don't we all go?" Colette suggested.

"Mithos, you should come with us," Lloyd suggested.

"But I'm a half-elf and…"

"You're still hung up on that," I exasperated, "Look it doesn't matter if you're an elf, half-elf, human or something completely freakishly disgusting, you're welcome to come with us. Besides what are you going to do if the Cruxis angels come back? You're not exactly armed."

"Ichigo's right, let's all go together," Genis extended his hand to Mithos. Mithos looked at it peculiarly momentarily and then shook his hand.

_He must not get out a lot if he doesn't know what a handshake is, _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Altessa's house**

**3rd Person pov**

Upon arrival at Altessa's place Ichigo promptly walked right up to Altessa and said, "Ok spill it old man, what's the story?"

"I was a craftsman who once worked for Cruxis," he answered.

"So you used to work for Yggdrasil," Renji stated.

"You know Lord Yggdrasil!" Altessa was surprised.

"Know him?" Lloyd got irritated, "Because of him Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were twisted into worlds that fight for each other's mana!"

Altessa saw Colette's Cruxis crystal, "That's a cruxis crystal. You must be the chosen of the declining world. This must be fate, what happened in Ozette was my fault."

Presea approached Altessa, rather perturbed, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Altessa was quick to answer, "I came to hate the work I did, for it was indirectly taking people's lives. I ran from Cruxis and hid myself in Ozette. But I was found by a Desian named Rodyle. He ordered me to create a Cruxis Crystal in exchange for my life."

"Rodyle, that bastard, how many lives does he have to ruin?"

"What's the matter?" Altessa asked.

"A friend of ours was taken by Cruxis when Rodyle attacked Ozette and took another friend," Lloyd answered.

"Altessa you said that the experiment you performed was ordered to you by this Desian Rodyle, but we were told Presea's experiments were carried out by the Pope," Byakuya stated.

"What does that mean?" Colette asked.

"It means that the Pope is in league with that Desian," Shunsui stated.

"Working with the Desians, oh this is just getting better and better," Byakuya chuckled to himself.

"Rodyle, while a Desian in service of Cruxis, was also planning to revolt against Cruxis. Because I supported him it that Lord Yggdrasill grew angry and he…He destroyed the town of Ozette, which had protected me!" Altessa explained his belief why Ozette was his fault.

"So this is how Presea, this girl who reflects my distant memories, was caught up in this? This is terrible beyond words," Regal stated.

"I'm sorry," Altessa apologized, "I cannot apologize enough, but apologizing is all I can do right now."

"Sometimes apologizing isn't enough," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo is right, my time will not come back," Presea said rising in anger, "Daddy and the people of the village will not come back."

"I'm sorry," Altessa said.

"Don't apologize," Presea answered turning around, "Even if you apologize I can't forgive you now."

Altessa sighed and went further inside the house.

"Presea," Tabatha spoke up, "I believe your loss has been great, but please do not also lose yourself."

"I can understand Presea's feelings a little," Mithos said, "Some things never come back. Even if he apologizes, even if you want to forgive, you can't control your feelings."

"Not being forgiven, that may be punishment," Regal said.

"I don't think that's right," Lloyd said, "Forgiving or not forgiving isn't a punishment. I can't really explain it well but…"

Zelos cut in, "Ah, well, anyway, let's not get into a philosophical discussion right now. Presea doesn't need to force herself to forgive him or anything. Let's just think about what we can do now."

"Yes, you're right," Raine said, "For now, I think we should take this opportunity to ask Altessa all he knows about Cruxis. We currently don't have enough information. Wouldn't you all agree?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Ichigo said.

"Do you want to wait outside Presea?" Hitsugaya offered.

"No I'll sit in and listen," she answered.

The group went downstairs to Alstessa's craft station where upon Ichigo approached him, "Hey old man could you tell us about Cruxis?"

"It'll be a long story," Altessa stated.

"That's okay," Colette answered.

Altessa heaved a heavy sigh, "All right," he said. Everyone made themselves comfortable and Altessa began to explain about the organization. "Cruxis is made up entirely of half-elves, though there are also some dwarves a part of it as well."

"So there are other dwarves besides you and my dad?" Lloyd asked.

Altessa nodded, "Their objectives are to begin the Age of Half-elves and the revival of Martel. For that purpose, they make use of the Church of Martel and try to fuse the Chosen with Martel's consciousness."

"If that's true then why do they use the Desians to put the Chosen in danger?" Byakuya asked.

"Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals awaken when stimulated by people's fear and suffering. Also by their combat instincts. That is why the Desians disrupt the declining world. In order to facilitate the angel transformation they deliberately put the Chosen in danger," Altessa explained.

"That's like when Aizen evolved using the Hogyoku out of fear that Gin put into him," Rangiku said outright smacking her fist into her open palm.

"Who are Aizen and Gin and what is this crumbling orb you speak of?" Altessa asked.

"It's a trivial matter," Raine stated, covering for Rangiku's lack of judgment with opening her mouth, "you were saying."

Before Altessa could speak Regal said, "I have a question, what is Rodyle scheming?"

"The Revival of the Mana Canon," Altessa answered, "He obtained the plans to the Mana Cannon somehow and is constructing it in Sylvarant. He's also the master of his own ranch. It's likely he's using his captives in the construction of the cannon. Once it's complete, he probably intends to build his own empire."

"Another madman with a god complex, absolutely perfect," Hitsugaya said bitterly.

"Hey is it true that that Yggdrasil guy made the two worlds?" Renji asked.

"Well, that's how I heard it. That he anchored the two worlds, which are never to come in contact, via four mana links, and placed the Great Seed in the center between them to guard it," Altessa stated.

"The Great seed," Lloyd mumbled, "Where have I heard that before?"

Mithos was the one to answer, "It comes up in the stories of the hero, Mithos. That's what people called the soul of Mithos, who died on the Holy Ground of Kharlan after the close of the Ancient War."

"Well that's true but," Genis stood up," Why does the same Legend of Mithos from Sylvarant also exist over here? I've been wondering about this for a while now. There are two Holy Grounds of Kharlan, two Towers of Salvation, and now the legend of Mithos is the same, too."

"It seems it's possible to travel between the two worlds at their poles. I don't know where those poles would be, but perhaps that person we know as Mithos used that to travel between the worlds?" Altessa theorized.

"Bipolar…yes that's it!" Raine had an epiphany.

"Professor Sage did you figure something out?" Byakuya asked.

"This is my theory," Raine began to say, "Perhaps the Ancient War was in fact a war between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, and the hero Mithos arranged the truce that ended the war."

"That would explain why the legend exists in both worlds," Rukia said, pondering the theory.

"Yes," Raine continued, "and if we assume that one of the two poles is the Holy Ground of Kharlan, then we can understand the meaning of the existence of two Holy Grounds. That's the door between the two worlds."

"Yes, that makes sense," Regal mulled over, "I've heard many ideas regarding the bipolar structure of the worlds, but yours works from a logical standpoint."

"What other ideas have their been?" Raine asked him.

"There is a legend passed down about the Otherworldly Gate," Regal replied, "Some say that that is a pole."

"The Otherworldly Gate…" Raine mulled over the idea.

"So what's this Great Seed thing then?" Soifon asked.

"I don't know that either," Altessa answered, "but Lord Yggdrasil said that it was more important that his life."

"I can't wrap my head around all this stuff at once," Lloyd complained.

"That's typical of you, you're not the best when it comes to book smarts," Ichigo teased.

"Hey," Lloyd whined.

"You must all be tired," Altessa said, "Why don't you all rest here for the night?" he offered and turned to Mithos, "Mithos right? If you don't have anywhere else to go you can stay here at my place for a while."

"Are you sure that's okay, I'm a half-elf…" Mithos stated.

Ichigo tapped the back of Mithos' head lightly, "Would you give that a rest already? It doesn't make a lick of difference that you're a half-elf."

"I…" Mithos started to say.

Altessa cut in, "The orange haired boy is right. Besides, the only people living here are Tabatha, who I made, and I, a dwarf."

"Wait you made Tabatha?" Rukia asked. There were floating question marks over several people's heads.

"Tabatha is an automated doll," Altessa explained, "So having a half-elf here isn't a problem at all."

"Tabatha is a doll?" Ichigo seemed a bit perplexed by the idea.

"Okay," Mithos said agreeing to stay.

"Then I shall prepare dinner," Tabatha stated and went off to the kitchen.

"I think it's best we all stay here too," Shunsui said, "It'll give a chance to recover our strength."

"Is that alright with you Presea?" Lloyd asked her.

"Please don't worry about me," she said.

"Then tonight Genis and Raine will be here too right?" Mithos asked.

"Yeah! Let's play together! You're the first half-elf friend I've had!" Genis said excited.

"You'll be my friend?" Mithos was surprised by Genis' statement.

"Of course," Genis said.

"Thank you," Mithos smiled.

* * *

With that the group split themselves up between Altessa's house and the grounds to do things amongst themselves.

At a specific moment, Genis and Mithos split from each other, and Ichigo who had been wanting to speak with the half-elf boy approached it, "Mithos do you have a moment?"

"Sure Ichgio, what is it?" Mithos asked.

"I just can't shake this nagging feeling that you and I have met before," he said.

There was a brief pause before Mithos said, "You're probably just imagining things."

"That's what I keep thinking, but I can't shake this feeling," Ichigo told the blonde.

"Maybe I look like someone you met?" Mithos suggested.

"Yeah that's what keeps running through my head," Ichigo accepted the suggestion.

"I mean if we had met before I'm sure I'd remember you," Mithos stated.

"Yeah I guess you have a point, I do stick out like a sore thumb after all," Ichigo said. Mithos laughed.

"I'm going to go train with Lloyd, see you later," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Mithos said plainly.

Ichigo headed for the door where Lloyd was standing, "You ready?" the twin swordsman asked.

"Yeah let's go," Ichigo said.

"What are you two up to?" Sheena asked approaching the two alongside Colette.

"I'm going to go train with Ichigo again," Lloyd said.

"But Lloyd what if you get hurt again like last time?" Colette worried.

"I'll be fine, besides if I get injured the professor, Rukia or Izuru could heal me," he said.

"You're such a reckless idiot," Sheena teased.

"Anyway let's head outside, there's this area down by the lake near here that's perfect for training," Ichigo said.

"Isn't that a bit far from the house?" Colette asked.

"We'll take the Rheairds so we don't have to walk," Ichigo said.

"Sounds like a plan," Sheena said.

* * *

**Down by the lake**

Once at the lake Ichigo and Lloyd stood apart from each other and drew their weapons. Colette and Sheena stood up high on the hill and watched. The wind began to blow and then in an instant Ichigo used Shunpo and attacked Lloyd from behind. Lloyd, without turning around blocked with his swords and when he felt pressure giving in he turned around and attacked,

"Sword Rain Alpha!" he shouted delivering successive strikes with his blades.

With his immense speed Ichigo blocked each strike and then attacked, "Fierce Demon Fang!" Lloyd backflipped to avoid being hit, "Dark Flame Blast!" Ichigo said leaping up and sending a dark fireball into the ground at Lloyd.

Lloyd jumped and shouted, "Tiger Blade!" Ichigo blocked the swordsman's strike, but as Lloyd landed he shouted, "Beast!" Ichigo was blown back quite a distance and Lloyd jumped in the air and shouted, "Rising Falcon!" and came dive bombing down towards Ichigo and spread out his swords for a wide cut. Ichigo blocked, but as soon as Lloyd came in close he shouted "Omega Tempest!" and spun like a rotary blade. Ichigo blocked every swing and when Lloyd's technique ended jumped back to put distance between him and the twin swordsman.

"You're getting better!" Ichigo stated.

"Thanks. It's only cause I've got a strong partner."

"Heh, don't get too comfortable cause here comes round two!" Ichigo said and charged back after Lloyd, "Hypersonic Thrust!"

"Tempest!" Lloyd said propelling himself over Ichigo to dodge the incoming strike.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo whirled around and sent a weakly powered Getsuga Tensho at Lloyd who was still using Tempest.

Lloyd landed as the attack was coming his way, "Demonic Tiger Blade!" With a fierce upward and downward strike Lloyd cancelled Ichigo's weakened attack.

"Not bad," Ichigo said and sent several weakened Getsuga Tensho's at Lloyd.

Lloyd dodged, blocked and deflected each one. He then charged straight at Ichigo, "Raging Beast!"

Ichigo blocked, but still got shoved back a very large distance. He smirked and let out a mid powered Getsuga Tensho attack.

"Whoa!" Lloyd shouted and blocked Ichigo's incoming strike with his swords. Due to the increase in velocity the attack had gotten from the increased distance in between Lloyd and Ichigo, Lloyd found it hard to deflect the attack. But with resolve made to do a backflip and shouted, "Psi Tempest!" He rolled up the Getsuga Tensho and down the other side of it and landed perfectly on his feet. He panted momentarily and then smirked.

Back on the hill Sheena and Colette watched the spectacle.

"Lloyd's gotten really strong ever since we started this journey, don't you think so?" Colette asked Sheena.

"He certainly has improved, though he's nowhere near Ichigo's level," Sheena stated.

"I still don't understand why he pushes himself so hard, we have so many strong friends," Colette said.

"I think that's the exact reason why Lloyd pushes himself so hard," Sheena explained, "He sees all the strong people around us and wants to be like them. I think he wants to be at a level of power for when the time comes that we can't rely on the others anymore."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Colette said remembering that the others would go back to their world after this was over, "I'm going to miss everyone."

"Hey they'll come back and visit you know. They never said they couldn't," Sheena said.

"Yeah you're right," Colette said cheering up. The two girls looked back towards the river where Ichigo and Lloyd had ceased using artes and were just swinging their swords at each other in close quarter combat.

Sheena's stomach started to growl, "Hey you two how bout we head back, I'm starting to get hungry!" she shouted.

Ichigo and Lloyd lowered their weapons, "You guys can head back if you want," Ichigo said, "We're going to…" As if on cue Ichigo's stomach growled.

"Can you tough it out for a little more?" Lloyd asked, "There's something I want to…" Lloyd's stomach demanded food as well, "…ah never mind."

Requiring food in their systems the group headed back to Altessa's place to wait for dinner to be ready.

* * *

**Outside the house**

Hitsugaya was sitting on Altessa's fencepost staring at the sky. He was thinking about Momo and if she was doing okay. Ichigo and the others had told them about what happened at the Palmacosta ranch, but until he saw her face he couldn't rest easy and confirm that she was safe. She had almost died, twice, and so he felt obligated to make sure she was okay at all times, as a concerned childhood friend. As the sun began to set the door to the house opened as Presea came outside and approached Hitsugaya.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she told him.

"Oh Presea," he turned towards her.

"Dinner is ready," she stated.

"Thanks," he said getting down from the fence post.

"What were you doing?" Presea asked him.

"I was thinking about the past." He turned his head to look back up at the clouds again. "Looking at the sky always calms me down."

"How old are you anyway?" Presea asked him.

"I stopped keeping track ever since I became a Soul Reaper," he answered.

"I see," Presea said.

"Are you doing okay by the way?" he asked. "You saw your hometown destroyed before your eyes and you lost your father, are you really unfazed by the whole thing, besides some pent up anger?"

Presea didn't respond she just looked at the ground.

"Presea?" Hitsugaya called to her in concern.

"Everyone around me acts so strong," she said, "I don't want to appear weak or make it look like I can't handle it. Sheena lost her best friend, Lloyd and Genis were banished from their village and Colette has been through so much as it is and she doesn't cry."

"Do you want to cry?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"I-I do," she said, "but I…"

"Do you need a moment alone?" Hitsugaya wanted to know in case Presea didn't want to cry in front of someone.

"I…I…I…" Presea grabbed Hitsugaya around the shoulders and put her head into her head into his collarbone, "IIIIIIIIEEAAAHAAAAAhaaaaa," she sobbed. Her cry was high pitched and sorrowful and the small ax wielder just let out tears she didn't realize she'd been fighting to hold back.

"There there, it's okay," Hitsugaya told her as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Daddy…my village…my lost time…it's not fair…" Presea inhaled between each statement.

"Calm down Presea, it's going to be okay," he stroked her back, "it _will _be okay."

Presea stopped crying momentarily and let go of Hitsugaya and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Captain Hitsugaya for your kind words."

"Do you feel a little better?" he asked her.

"A little," she said now looking at him directly, "I'm sorry I…"

"You don't have to apologize, it's okay really," he told her.

"Thanks," she said.

"We should head inside before Matsumoto gets any funny ideas about what's going on out here."

"Funny ideas?" Presea did not understand the implications.

"It's nothing, come on let's go."

Presea nodded. "Yes."

The two headed inside to eat and not long after Sheena, Colette, Lloyd and Ichigo joined in at the table. After the meal everyone got up and took either a guest bed or a sleeping bag to themselves. Everyone was so exhausted from recent events no one noticed when the door opened and closed and a Rheaird take off for the skies, at least until morning.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Ichigo's pov**

Business went about the next morning as usual until I noticed that something was off. It wasn't until breakfast that I noticed what it was. "Hey has anyone seen Raine?" I asked.

"Hey now that you mention it I haven't seen nii-sama all morning either."

"They're not outside," Soifon looked out the window.

"Earlier this morning I saw a Rheaird headed south," Tabatha said, "Perhaps that was them."

"South...so in the direction of Altamira," Regal said.

"Well, well, well I didn't think Captain Kuchiki had it in him," Zelos said with a smirk.

Rukia cracked him one and shouted, "Nii-sama would never do what you're thinking of! He's not that kind of person! There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this I'm sure."

Sheena hit Zelos as well, "Rukia's right. Why is your brain so one tracked I oughta smack you?"

"Ow, you always warn me _after_ you hit me," he complained.

"Whatever the reason we need to go after them," I said.

"Yeah let's go," Lloyd said.

"Ah, um, will you take me with you?" Mithos asked.

"This is rather dangerous Mithos, it probably wouldn't be a good idea," Nel said.

"I know that, but I'm worried about her. There are monsters all over Tethe'alla right now. This is the first time I've met another half-elf besides me, so…I want her to be okay," he explained.

"All right come on then. You can ride on the back of my Rheiard if you're that desperate. Sheena can you ride with Nel?" I asked.

"I-I suppose so, sure."

"Thanks Ichigo," Genis said.

"No problem, let's go everyone."

* * *

**Altamira**

When we reached the gates of the city Regal suddenly stopped walking. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to wait here," he stood just outside the city entrance.

"Something the matter?" Chad asked him.

Regal didn't answer.

"Won't say why huh?" Zelos said, "Well if you don't wanna talk about it, that's your business. Chad, let him do what he wants."

"We'll get you on the way out," Chad said to Regal. The rest of us proceeded inside the city.

"Let's split up and search," I said, "We'll meet back at the inn."

"Sounds like a plan," Lloyd said, but before we split up Chad suddenly turned his attention to a gravestone a ways off the main pathway.

"Chad what is it?" Rangiku asked.

"That man over by that gravestone, I know that man," he said.

"Friend of yours from when you worked?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said. We followed Chad to the gravestone, "George."

The old man that was near the gravestone turned around, "Oh Yasutora," George stuck out his hand, "Good to see you. It's been nearly a month since you were helping with the last delivery."

"Things got complicated," Chad said ambiguously.

George laughed heartedly and then his gaze trailed towards Presea, "Alicia! Is it really you?"

Presea's body looked like an electric current was sent through it with the way she snapped to attention at hearing the word 'Alicia'. "You...know Alicia?" she asked.

"What then who…?" George was confused.

"Alicia...is my sister," Presea said.

"Right...of course. Alicia passed away some time ago. She couldn't possibly be standing here now," George said.

"Passed away?" Presea sounded heartbroken. Who wouldn't at hearing their sister was dead? First her dad, then her home, now her sister. Poor girl.

"What happened?" Toshiro asked.

"Alicia came to work under the noble Bryant family, but she was caught up in an unfortunate incident that resulted in her death," George explained.

"What was the cause of her death?" Soifon asked.

"I dare not speak of the details. Please forgive me. Alicia's grave lies in the Sky Terrace of the Lezareno Company headquarters. Please stop by there if you have the time. Alicia would surely be pleased to receive a visit from her younger sister. If you show this to the receptionists, they should let you through." George gave Chad a passcard and left the area clutching his forehead. Chad pocketed the card.

"Younger sister? I thought Presea was the older one," Genis said.

"That certainly is strange. Presea did say she had a younger sister," Rangiku pondered with an audible "Hmmmm,"

"Maybe the Exsphere's paratism has something to do with the confusion," Kyoraku-san suggested.

"That is a likely explanation," Soifon said.

We headed down the tramway to the Lezareno Company offices when suddenly I heard a loud shout of, "OIIIIIIIII!"

_I know that voice,_ I thought to myself I turned around to see Hanataro running up the street wearing what appeared to be a suit and tie. It really didn't suit him…at all.

"Ichigo-san, everyone. What are you doing here?" Hanataro asked.

"Friend of yours?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah," I said scratching the back of my head, "Everyone this is Hanataro Yamada, he's a member of the healing division."

"Ichigo-san we're not supposed to…" Hanataro started panicking, which was understandable.

"Relax Hana they know what's going on," Rukia said.

"Oh Rukia-sama," Hanataro turned towards her, "Ah that uniform," he started fawning over the fact, "You're the lieutenant of the Royal Guard arent' you? I'll bet Captain Kuchiki's the captain. Is he the captain?"

"Hanataro what exactly are you doing here anyway?" Renji asked.

"Oh, I'm an employee for the Lezareno Company, Isane-san's my boss."

"You don't say," Soifon smirked.

"Hanataro is it?" Presea stepped forward.

"Ah hello there what's your name?" he leaned crouched down to Presea's level.

"I'm Presea, do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Go right ahead," he smiled.

"Do you know about Alicia? She used to work here."

"I'm sorry," he stood up, "I've only been here a few months. President Bryant has been in prison for several years. I don't know anything."

"A corrupt CEO eh?" I stated, "That's unusual for a place like this."

"Alicia's grave is on the top floor of the corporation you know," Hantaro said.

"We were actually going to go there before we met you," Mithos informed him calmly.

"Oh I see."

"Hey Ichigo could Hantaro…" I knew exactly what Lloyd was about to ask.

I shook my head, "Not a good idea!" I declared.

"Yeah in a real fight the best thing this kid is good for is a meat shield," Renji sniggered. Rukia hit him, "Ow."

"If Raine were here she'd probably say something like," Genis said and then mocked his sister's voice and tone, "That's not exactly a nice thing to call your allies." I laughed, so did Lloyd and Colette.

"Hey if you guys are heading for headquarters mind if I tag along for a bit?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah sure, not a problem," there was no reason he couldn't follow us to the company, what problems could he possibly cause?

* * *

**Lezareno Headquarters**

When we got to the lobby of the headquarters Isane-san was at the reception, "Oh everyone hello," she greeted warmly, "Ah Hana, George-san was looking for you."

"Ah okay," he said and headed up the elevator.

"Ah who is that?" Isane looked at Presea.

"I'm Presea, Miss..."

"I'm Isane, Isane Kotetsu," Isane introduced. Suddenly it seemed like something in her brain clicked. "Ah, wait Presea? Are you perhaps Alicia-sama's sister?" Isane asked surprised.

"You know my sister?" Presea almost jumped over the desk hearing that.

"Well, no, but…look go up to the terrace you'll understand," Isane said rather startled.

"I suppose we have no other choice," Lloyd said.

We took the elevator to the top floor. On the terrace was a garden with a single gravestone in the center of it surrounded by a very shallow waterbed.

"Alicia, what happened to you?" Presea asked looking at the gravestone.

"Hey isn't that an exsphere embedded into the gravestone?" Renji asked.

"Why is there an exsphere…" Presea started to say, but suddenly a spirit appeared from out of the gravestone. She had pink hair and was dressed like a maid. She looked like someone in their late teens like 18 or 19.

"Presea," the dead girl spoke, "Sis, it's you isn't it?"

"Alicia?" Presea asked, like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so happy I can see you before I disappear," Alicia smiled.

"Disappear, is her spirit almost ready to pass on?" Rukia asked.

"What's going on, are you still alive?" Presea asked.

"My consciousness and spirit exist within this exsphere. Soon, along with the exsphere my spirit will vanish, but my consciousness will remain in the exsphere," Alicia explained.

_The way she says that, it's almost as if Exspheres prevent spirits from passing onto the other side, but this is a program, so our world's laws shouldn't have any bearing on this world, so why…_I was thinking.

Presea's words broke me out of my thought process, "I can't believe you've become a victim of the exsphere as well," she sounded like she was about ready to cry. I felt so bad for her.

"Presea," Alicia said as her spirit began to fade, "Before I disappear for good please help me find my master. Please find Master Bryant."

"Bryant, the noble you went to serve?" Presea asked.

"Yes," Alicia answered. Her spirit becoming fainter, "by killing me he…" her spirit almost completely vanished.

"He killed you?" Presea cried out, "Please, tell me what happened?"

"Please, Presea…" Alicia's words floated onto the wind as her spirit vanished from sight.

Presea stared at the ground in angst. "Everyone, please help me find Alicia's killer."

"Yeah," I said punching my fist into my hand, "We'll beat this Bryant guy to a pulp and drag him back here, right Chad?"

Chad nodded in agreement.

"No one gets away with murder on my watch, especially to someone so young with a sister who has enough problems of her own already," Toshiro said.

"Yeah, we won't let him get away with killing your sister," Genis declared.

"You sure," Zelos turned to Chad, Toshiro and me, "You guys aren't exactly obligated to help us with every little problem we run into. We're just virtual people."

"We're what now?" Mithos asked.

"Ah Zelos watch your words we have innocent ears here," Rukia said.

Mithos didn't say anything, but Hitsugaya did, "Be that as it may I do believe Lloyd's philosophy would work for our group here."

"My philosophy?" Lloyd said, confused.

"How can we go on a journey to save the world when there are people suffering right in front of us?" he quoted.

"Toshiro makes a good point, not to mention we can't get all eight summon spirits unless we have a way back to Sylvarant to get the Summon Spirit of Light in the Tower of Mana," I remarked.

"Thank you," Presea said getting in a brief smile. We all began to walk away from the gravesite when I noticed Mithos still staring at the Exsphere.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Exspheres are terrible things aren't they?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "They've done nothing, but cause grief to everyone I run into."

"You mean like your friend Orihime?" Mithos asked.

"Huh?" _How did he know about that?_

"Genis told me a little bit about what you guys have been through," Mithos said, "Do you think you'll ever be able to rescue her?"

"I hope so," I said.

"Oi," I heard Soifon call out, "Let's go you two we don't have all day."

"Come on, let's go," I said.

"Yeah," Mithos said.

As we got back down to the first floor Isane spoke up, "Oh everyone just a minute!"

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"There was a man here a couple of hours before you arrived he was young and he haired auburn hair, he was rather…" Isane blushed, "A-anyway he seemed to know you guys, he said that if you wanted to head back to a place called Sylvarant to go to the Otherworldly Gate east of here."

"Auburn hair…what was this guy's name?" Lloyd asked.

"Um, hold on I wrote it down," Isane rummaged through her desk, "Here it is, ummm his name was Kratos Aurion."

"I figured as much," I sighed. _Why did that guy always go sticking his nose into our business, we're enemies._

"What's this Otherworldly Gate look like?" Hitsugaya asked Isane.

"Here's a picture," she said pulling a photograph out of her desk drawer, "You can't miss it."

"Great, thanks Isane," Lloyd said.

"No problem," she smiled, "Good luck everyone."

* * *

We exited the company and headed on out of the town picking up Regal at the entrance and then we took the Rheairds to the Otherwordly Gate, using the picture as a reference guide we managed to scope it out. It was night by the time we reached it, but we managed to find it. I saw two smaller figures, besides the alien looking rock structure strewn about the island walking about.

"Raine, Byakuya!" I called out.

"Raine!" Genis shouted.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried out as we all landed. Sure enough there those two were.

"What are you all doing here?" Raine asked when we landed.

"We were all worried about you two. Why did you take off alone like you did?" Rukia asked.

"Professor Sage wanted to examine this ruin and asked me to come along in case of danger," Byakuya explained.

Rukia looked at Zelos. "I told you there was a reasonable explanation for all this," she sneered.

"Well, well excuse me," Zelos said.

"Why did you want to examine this place anyway?" Izuru asked Raine.

"This is where Genis and I were abandoned," Raine said.

_Did I hear that right? _I thought to myself.

"What are you talking about? You two are from Sylvarant," Lloyd said.

"No," Raine said quickly and excited, "I happened to catch sight of this place when we rescued Colette and it's been on my mind ever since. Then, when I heard the story about the two poles, which connect the two worlds, I became certain. The images in my memory, the ruin I've been searching for all this time...is this place."

"So what are you saying?" Sheena asked, "That you two were born in Tethe'alla?"

"It can't be!" Genis said, "All my memories are of Iselia, I don't know this place at all."

Raine continued to explain, all of this was way over my head though, it was mind-boggling. "We were born and raised in the village of the elves, from which we were eventually ostracized. We were abandoned here because this place was said to be the path to the legendary Sylvarant."

"The village of the elves?" Mithos inquired, "The land of the elves said to be off-limits to anyone except elvenkind?"

"Yes," Raine answered, "I don't know the details of what happened, but I'm positive that I was left here along with Genis when he was just a newborn. And we eventually ended up in Sylvarant."

"Then this time let me send you to hell instead!" An angry voice called out.

"Who's there?" I called out drawing Tensa Zangetsu.

Kuchinawa, Sheena's friend, suddenly showed up, along with him, was a large group of Papal Knights, "The chance to avenge my parents' deaths has finally arrived," he declared.

"Avenge your parents?" Sheena asked.

"Correct," Kuchinawa spoke coldly, "You will die for causing the deaths of my parents and countless others in our village when you failed to control Volt."

"That was an accident and you know it!" Soifon shouted.

"Yeah seriously it's been at least a decade since that happened from what I know, why are you doing this now?" I asked.

"Accident!" Kuchinawa stamped his foot, "I could have accepted things if she just failed to make a pact with a Summon Spirit. But then, she failed to assassinate the Chosen of Sylvarant, thereby placing Mizuho in danger. Yet look at her now. She's made pacts with Summon Spirits just like that."

"You fool!" I shouted, "You don't know anything about what's been going on!"

"Is that what you believe? Well here's what I believe. I believe she really wasn't trying during the first pact making, because of that my parents and countless others are dead!" Kuchinawa declared.

"I did the best I could I…" Sheena started to explain herself, but I stood in front of her sword at the ready.

"You don't need to make excuses," I said, "Kuchinawa is it?"

"That's right. You're Ichigo is that correct?"

"Yeah that's right, and let me tell you something Kuchinawa, I don't know what sort of mixed up logic is going on in that head of yours, but I'm not going to let you stand there and hunt us down, Sheena especially, over something that was entirely not her fault." Suddenly the light of the moon shone on the rocks behind us and a wormhole opened, "Perfect," I said, "Everyone you guys go on ahead, leave all these guys to me."

"But if you don't come with us now, you'll be stuck in Tethe'alla!" Sheena called out.

"It's better than letting you be hunted by someone who's supposed to be your friend," I said, "I don't take kindly to betrayal."

"Ichigo are you going to…" Sheena started to say.

I closed my eyes, "Go, I don't think you want to see this place get all bloody," I said.

"Wait," Nel ran forward, "Let me fight by your side."

"Hey wait a minute…!" Sheena called out, "If anyone should fight at Ichigo's side it should be me."

"Relax," Nel said, "This has nothing to do with _that_. With me at his side I can convince the Renegades to let us pass over to Sylvarant."

"Nel-chan makes a good point," Kyoraku-san stated.

"Don't you dare make we wait too long!" Sheena shouted.

"We'll be along shortly," Nel and I said simultaneously. Sheena ran into the portal ahead of everyone else.

"Don't overdo it you idiot, you hear me," Renji said and went in the portal.

"We'll all be waiting," Rukia said before heading in with her brother.

"Good luck you two," Lloyd told us.

"To be honest I think you two are crazy, but I've born witness to your strength, if you think you can handle this, I won't stop you, but don't you dare die on us," Raine walked into the portal.

"Give 'em hell, Nel!" Rangiku cheered on.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Ichigo," Genis said.

"Try not to have too much fun y'hear," Kyoraku-san said. One by one our friend's reiatsu's disappeared into the Otherworldly gate.

"You two are very willing to throw your lives away," Kuchinawa said.

"Funny I was about to say the same about you and those nights," I said.

"Do we go all out?" Nel asked me.

"Let's just raze hell and see where it gets us," I said smirking.

"Understood," Nel responded.

"Whatever you two are up to, it's not going to help you, you're vastly outnumbered."

"Numbers, mean nothing when confronted with overwhelming strength," Nel said leapt into the fray, cutting up soldiers.

"Wh-what the…" Kuchinawa was in awe at Nel's speed.

"That's nothing," I said, "check this out," I said and used a Getsuga Tensho to wipe out several more soldiers. "You picked the wrong warrior to mess with. You have no one to blame, but yourself."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Ichigo makes a badass boast against Kuchinawa and a large regiment of Papal Knights. Nel unleashes her Resurreccion and makes a stand at his side, ready for battle. Just how much hell will those two raze? And what will the party sent back to Sylvarant do with two of their most valuable allies separated from them. And will Nel be able to convince the Renegades to let her and Ichigo back to Sylvarant with no strings attached? Answers to these questions, plus more questions, in the next chapter of Tales of Bleach! Coming soon! Review plz. And subscribe and fave if you have not done so already).**


	21. Tales of a Renegade

**(A/N: After a long agonizing Hiatus Tales of Bleach returns. Sorry to make you all wait. Without further hesitation let us begin the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"You ready Nel?" I asked.

"Hai, let's go," she stated and with that leapt off into battle hacking down several church knights in her path.

"You," I pointed to Kuchinawa with my blade. "You're mine."

"Very well, I accept your challenge, let's go!" Kuchinawa ran forward. It was like he was standing still compared to the speed of my Bankai.

I cut him down with one slash and he dropped to his knees. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, "I should be asking you the same thing. How can you associate with a murderer and call yourself a hero?"

"I know Sheena. She told me all about the accident with Volt. It was just an accident. I know that that doesn't bring the people back that were lost in her failure, but it's not fair to just blame all of what happened on Sheena. It's not her fault Volt speaks a language she couldn't understand!" I shouted the last statement, "If anyone should be blamed it's whoever thought to put a kid up to the task of having to recruit a summon spirit."

"How dare you! How dare you mock the respected members of our village like that!" Kuchinawa angrily rose to his feet. "I'll show you, you fiend! As if you could ever hope to understand the pain we've suffered!" Kuchinawa ran forward, but he was still too slow to be much of a threat. I sidestepped his assault, grabbed his arm with my free hand, jerked him forward and then drove my elbow into his face knocking him onto the ground. He quickly got back up.

"There is a large difference in our abilities. I'm not going to kill because this is between you and Sheena. She is the only one to pass judgment on you for this. This started with her and it should end with her. I lowered my reiatsu. "Lay there and recover your strength. I'm heading out," I put Tensa Zangetsu in the sheathe I had crafted.

"You all done?" Nel asked.

"Yeah," I looked around to see all the church knights down. "Are they…"

"I held back as best I could to minimize casualties. However, even if the death wasn't instant most of them will die if the Pope doesn't send to check up on them, but that's on him not me. These men are not warriors just fools blind to a madman with too much power." Nel put away her sword, "Let's go. The mana links disappearing works in Yuan's favor so if we go to the Renegade base we should be met without hostility," she said.

"Fine, let's go," I said and the two of us sprinted off across the sky to the Renegade base.

* * *

**Sylvarant, the outskirts of Palmacosta**

**Hitsugaya's pov**

We arrived in Sylvarant with our group intact. I looked down at Presea who was sitting on the ground. "Here let me give you a hand," I said reaching down to her. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya," she said.

"No problem."

"So where exactly are we?" I asked.

"If I had to guest I'd say somewhere near Palmacosta," Vice Captain Abarai theorized.

"Man that was not the way I ever wanted to come to this side. Crossing dimensional boundaries is not fun," Zelos commented.

"So what should we do now?" Mithos, our newest companion, asked.

"Lloyd didn't you say you met Hinamori in Palmacosta?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah," Genis said, "Let's check up and see if Momo got all the people from the Palmacosta ranch better yet."

"While we're at it, we might as well see if she or Neil would be willing to look after Mithos," Raine suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Mithos doesn't exactly seem well suited for a dangerous journey like this," Captain Kyoraku agreed.

"I want to fight to," Mithos said.

"What are you saying? This journey is dangerous!" Genis cautioned.

"Whoa, hold on, time out," Rukia said putting her hands in a 'T' formation, "We should at least give the kid a chance to prove whether or not he can come along on the journey, before we just start declaring that it isn't ok for him to come along."

"Well why don't we let him go toe to toe with one of us then?" Vice Captain Abarai suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. If he can compete with one of us, he should be able to hold his own on the journey," Captain Kuchiki stated.

"Well there's so many of us that could go against him," Lloyd said, "Who should do it?"

"Why don't you pick?" I asked, "After all you're the unofficial leader to our group."

"Me? Well then…how bout you Chad?"

"Wait why Chad?" Renji asked.

"It's not a bad decision," Captain Kuchiki stated, "Chad has both natural and supernatural skill. If Mithos can't even compete with _that _he has no business being in the group."

"That's being rather blunt, but I can't argue with that," Raine stated.

"Who should judge how far is too far?" I asked.

"Zelos you can be judge can't you?" Mastumoto asked him.

"Me, how come?" he complained.

"I think it's a good idea, you can actually do some work for once," Rukia teased.

Zelos sighed, "Oh, fine, fine."

We all took a break to have some food while Zelos stood on a large rock pretended as if this was a coliseum match, "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming here today we have a grand old show for you to see today a friendly exhibition match of the Wilder Cup."

Sheena sighed, "That idiot's full of himself."

"Now then here are the rules of the match. There is no killing, no eye poking, no kicking below the belt line, and no out of bounds. The match is over when one person gives up, is fatigued, or stays on the ground for longer than a count of ten. Any and all weapons and skills are eligible. Now then, let's meet out contestants." Zelos pointed to his right, "From the Blue corner, weighing 112 kilograms. He's big, he's tanned, he's someone you don't want to mess with. Give it up for Chad!" we clapped to humor him, though I could see Colette was actually entertained by all of this. "Next," Zelos pointed to his left, "In the red corner he's blonde, he's small and he's so mysterious, give it up for Mithos."

"I really hope he'll be ok," Genis said.

"Don't worry Chad never uses excessive force," Vice Captain Abarai stated, "He'll be all right."

"Now then if our contestants are ready let's see what they can do. Ready? Go!" Zelos swung his arm down and then gracefully leapt across the battlefield to where the rest of us were sitting. Mithos drew out a sword using magic. A thin, silver rapier, and ran towards Chad. Chad braced for impact with his right arm of the giant, but Mithos impressively cut right through it as though it were butter. Due to this the fight was called off.

"Wow Mithos that was amazing," Genis said.

"I think Mithos could easily come in handy based off of that," Izuru smirked.

"Agreed," I said.

Raine used her healing arts on Chad and we made our way to the city when he was well healed.

* * *

**Palmacosta**

**Lloyd's pov**

Once inside the town we headed straight for the government office. Once we got inside Momo was sitting in the governor's chair. "Ah everyone!" she cried gleefully and proceeded to give hugs to Genis, the Professor, Colette and me. It was rather tight.

"Ah good to see you too Momo," I said.

"What no hug for me?" Toshiro asked while she still had her arms wrapped around Colette.

Hearing my voice she let me go and looked right at him, "Shi..ro…chan?"

Toshiro nodded. Momo smiled as tears started to form in her eyes and she gave me a rather tight hug, "Oh Shiro-chan, I'm so happy to see you."

"Oh Miss Governor General you know these people?" Neil asked.

"Miss Governor General?" I was confused. Was he talking about Momo?

"Ah yes," Momo went back to standing in front of our group and bowed, "I was promoted to being the acting Governor General after the prisoners from the Palmacosta Ranch were helped out."

"That's quite a feat," Captain Kuchiki stated.

"Isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"You're all chipper, something good happen?" I asked her. When last we met Momo she was acting all violent and mean.

"Oh you guys just happened to catch me at a bad time was all," she smiled, "This is my usual behavior."

"I see."

"Actually," she said with a more serious tone, "I'm glad you're all here. Rumor has spread that the Palmacosta Ranch is being rebuilt. I was due to do a reconnaissance mission on my own and some members of the army, but now that you all have shown up I suppose that you could your help."

"But if you're all going to go out who will protect Palmacosta if there's a problem?" Mithos asked.

"Should we split up?" I asked.

"N-no," Mithos objected rather quickly, "I-I mean, I wouldn't want to hamper you all, I can handle myself on my own."

"Well that's your decision," I told him.

"Aww, and here I was hoping I could see some of Mithos' abilities," Genis whined.

"Please be careful Mithos," the professor said.

"Don't worry I will," he smiled.

"If delays are over shall we proceed forward?" Captain Kuchiki asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Genis, before you go, take this with you," Mithos handed something to him.

"What's this?" Genis asked.

"It's…a memento of my sister who passed away," Mithos said.

"I can't take that!" Genis freaked.

"If you find yourself in danger play it," Mithos instructed, "I don't know what it can do, but it might just be able to save you."

"Ok, thank you," Genis said and put it in his pocket, "I swear I'll return it to you."

"Good luck everyone," Mithos said, "and please…do be careful."

"Right," I said, "Thanks Mithos." With that we all headed off and out of the city to the east.

* * *

**Flanoir**

**Ichigo's pov**

Nel and I headed to the Renegade base. Nel was still wearing her Renegade uniform, but not her helmet. We approached the front gates where two guards were standing.

"Halt, who goes there?" the soldier asked.

"At ease," Nel spoke with a rather serious tone, "The only ones here are I Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." She yanked my arm forward, gripping it tightly, "This one has come with me to discuss terms of surrender. Where is Lord Yuan?"

"Lady Nel?" the soldier leaned forward and spoke smugly, "You sure returned at a rather convenient time. Lord Yuan was worried you had turned traitor. He's in his office. I'll radio ahead to let his lordship know that you've arrived."

"Thank you," Nel spoke seriously. "Let's go you," she said dragging my arm. When she led me inside I yanked my arm free.

"Nel what did that guy mean when he said Yuan thought you might've turned traitor?" I asked. Nel had said she was supposed to monitor our activities as per her orders.

Nel put a hand on her chest, "I didn't receive any orders when I joined up with your group."

"What?" I hadn't expected this coming.

"You see Ichigo, the truth is…"

* * *

Flashback

_**Nel's pov**_

_I was in my quarters packing my stuff. _So they've finally arrived. I know Lord Yuan said to wait, but these people are my friends. I have to go and help them. Lord Yuan. Lord Botta. Please forgive my insubordination, but I know there will come a time when I will return to this place.

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

Nel was facing me, smiling, "…I took a Rheaird and headed for your group because I was so happy to see you Ichigo. I enjoyed our training together when we fought and I knew that I'd be happy at your side." Her face grew serious. "However, I am also, so long as we are in this world, a member of the Renegades. A high ranked one at that. When I first woke up, after we were virtualized, before all this started, I was chastised and rebuked by the people of every city I visited as though I were a half-elf. Eventually I found myself with nothing to eat, nowhere to sleep and dying of thirst. Ever since I became an Arrancar I made a vow not to kill to eat and ever since I decided to defy Aizen when we met, after I regained my memories I made a solemn vow that I would never use excessive force to take what I needed. I found myself soon having not the strength to stay in my adult form. I wandered the Triet Desert, crying and starving and then Yuan found me…

* * *

Flashback

_**Nel's pov**_

_I shook with fear the man before me was really big and scary. He had blue hair and wore a cloak. His demeanor was frightening._

"_You poor thing," he said. He bent down on one knee, "I've not seen a creature like you before, but you look as though you've been cast out of the world. What is your name, little one?"_

"_N-Nel, Nel Tu Ordelschwanck," I answered weakly._

_The man picked me up and cradled me, like Ichigo had always done. I felt safe, secure._

"_If you have nowhere to go I'll take you in Nel. A child, rejected by life, should not have to suffer."_

"_Thank you," I said turning over into his shoulder._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"…Yuan took me in and nursed me back to health. He was surprised, when I recovered my strength, when I suddenly reverted to my adult form." She blushed, "Things turned sort of awkward momentarily." She became serious again but now she was at least smiling while she spoke, "I explained to him everything, about Arrancar, what had happened. Before the Journey of Regeneration even began Yuan already knew the truth about our world to this one and in turn he taught me many things about this world, the many falsehoods and truths surrounding it. When I fully recovered Yuan tested my strength and I became one of his soldiers. I was well respected amongst them and then came the day that Botta went out to capture the chosen. Yuan and Botta were having a meeting. I was merely serving tea as part of my line of duty to tend to some of Lord Yuan's personal needs. The encounter Botta had endured piqued my interest so I stayed behind the door to my quarters and listened…"

* * *

Flashback

_**Nel's pov**_

"_What? Kratos showed up!" Yuan was angry._

"_There's more to the report than that. Besides him there was also a boy, he was around Lloyd's age, with citrus orange hair. He had a sword as long as his body shaped like a cleaver. His level of mana was…remarkable. I'd never sensed so much power in such a young body, especially one of a human. According to Forcystus' reports he attacked the ranch with a powerful strike the likes of which no human could logically put forth. What's more the boy had no Exsphere," Botta reported._

"_That's preposterous!" Yuan shouted rising to his feet, "You're telling me I've got another brat to keep my eye on!"_

_I gasped, _Ichigo is on the journey of regeneration with the chosen? _I smiled, _Well at least I know where you are. You and I will join up soon.

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"…When there was a break in I didn't know it was your group and by the time I realized it you were gone. However, when Lord Botta went to get you all and brought you to the base I listened in on the conversation you had with them and sought you out to help you with your goals and that's when we first crossed paths. Yuan was furious when he found me in the Rheaird control room. He gave me a chance to redeem myself when we fought, but after that all I could think about was joining up with you all and that's when I left."

"Nel, I had no idea," I said, sympathizing with her.

"It's all right," she smiled, "really it is. I'm just glad we're on the same side."

"So you've returned," Nel and I turned towards the direction of a door that just opened and Yuan stepped through it. "I see, so this is why you were so adamant about joining forces with them."

"Lord Yuan," Nel was surprised.

"Nel I'm not going to judge your actions. I don't know what kind of friendship you've had with these people, but for right now the time has come that we will join forces," Yuan said.

"Lord Yuan," Nel gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" I asked him.

"I will explain on the way, right now we need to be getting to the ruins of the Palmacosta Desian Ranch in Sylvarant to meet up with Botta," Yuan stated.

"Understood," Nel followed suit, and turned towards me, "Come on Ichigo."

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. _I don't have a reason to trust this Yuan guy, but if Nel places faith in him and if he took care of her, he can't be entirely a bad guy._

* * *

**Palmacosta Desian Human Ranch**

**Sheena's pov**

When we arrived at the ranch, it wasn't Desians, but rather Renegades waiting for us.

"I see so the Palmacosta militia couldn't tell the difference between Renegades and Desians," Senpai said.

"Renegades?" Momo asked, confused.

"We'll explain it to you later," I told her.

"We've been waiting for you," Botta said.

"You're saying you knew we would come here," Renji scowled.

"Does it really matter?" Botta asked, "We have more important things to discuss. Such as joining forces."

"Unbelievable," Raine scoffed, "You expect us to trust you after all you've done to Lloyd and Colette?"

"The circumstances have changed it seems," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around, standing behind us were Ichigo, Nel and Yuan.

"Ichigo!" I shouted with glee running towards him and latching onto him.

"Good to see you too Sheena," he said kindly.

"Glad to see you and Nel back Ichigo," I heard Lloyd say. I picked my head up and stood next to my man…yeah that sounds exactly like what he is to me.

"Why is Yuan with you guys?" Genis asked.

"You haven't gone and turned on us have you now Ichigo-kun?" Shunsui asked.

"Nah, Yuan's just an escort. Nel took her and me to the renegades and Yuan here got us transportation here. And it's like Botta said. For the time being we're joining forces."

"Do you all know of the Giant Khalran Tree?" Yuan asked everyone.

"You're referring to the legendary tree from the holy ground of Kharlan said to produce infinite mana correct?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"Isn't that just a myth though?" Rukia asked.

_Took the words right out of my mouth Rukia._

"The Giant Kharlan Tree indeed existed. But the Kharlan War exhausted its mana supply and the tree wilted away. And now all that remains is its seed left in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"In other words the Great Seed is in the Tower of Salvation correct?" Rangiku asked.

_She's awfully knowledgeable, _I thought, _I guess you can have good looks, act like a maiden and still have the brains Sybak nerd._

"The great seed is absolutely vital in reuniting the two worlds," Yuan continued to explain.

"Hey yeah, you said that Ygg—whatever his name is," Ichigo said.

"Yggdrasil," Nel corrected.

"Yeah him," Ichigo said, "You said that he created the two worlds from one right? What was the point of doing that?"

"Because it was necessary," Yuan said bluntly, "The two worlds have managed to survive by vying for the small amount of mana seeping from the Great Seed."

Renji beat his fist into his open palm, "That explains the journey of regeneration!" he deducted.

"I take it though that this great seed has some way of preventing the necessity of that," Shunsui hinted. Yuan nodded in affirmation, "So then what do we do?"

"The Great Seed is nearly dead. We must expose it to a large amount of mana in order to save it," Yuan answered.

"And just how do you suggest we find a supply of mana that big?" Toshiro asked coldly, "Even with all our spiritual pressures combined I don't think we'd have enough."

"Cruxis' base, Derris-Kharlan, is a comet made from a giant mass of mana. It lies suspended in the sky high above this land. All we have to do is use that," Yuan confirmed.

"Why doesn't Yggdrasil revive the tree then?" Izuru wanted to know asked.

"All of Derris-Kharlan's mana is being given to Martel for the sake of resurrecting her," Yuan stated, "By using the power of a Cruxis Crystal, Martel's soul lives on, existing as a part of the Great Seed. If Martel awakens, the Great Seed will be absorbed into her and disappear. The reverse also holds true. In order to prevent that from happening, Yggdrasill protects the Great Seed with the seals of the Summon Spirits."

"So that's why the Renegades are trying to stop Martel's revival," Raine said finally understanding everything.

"So we just germinate the great seed and give birth to a new giant tree, that's easier said then done," Captain Kuchiki said, putting a damper on things as usual.

"There's one thing that bugs me though," Senpai said, "Why is Yggdrasil so obsessed with reviving Martel?"

"That's not exactly important to the issue at hand here. What's important is that the Great Seed germinates. Up until now it has been protected by the Summon Spirits of the declining world," Yuan continued with the explanation.

A light bulb went off in Ichigo and Lloyd's head and they said at the same time, "The mana links!"

"I get it now," Ichigo said and held me closer to him with the arm that was already around me, "You wanna join forces because we've been having Sheena make pacts with the Summon Spirits of both worlds. One thing still doesn't make sense though," Ichigo pushed me aside, gently and pointed his sword at Yuan, "Are you with Cruxis or are you with the Renegades? I'll lower my guard, if but slightly, depending on your answer."

"I am with Cruxis and I am _also_ the leader of the Renegades."

"A double agent, how interesting," Senpai smirked.

"So will you join up forces with us?" Yuan asked.

"Well if Ichigo and Nel are willing to trust you for the time being so am I," Lloyd said.

"If Ichigo is in this, I will to," I declared.

"I'll go if only to keep an eye on Miss Fujibayashi," Senpai stated.

"I'll do this if Lloyd and everyone else is," Colette said cheerfully.

"Right then, so what's the plan O' great leader," Ichigo mocked.

Yuan shot him a look, "We'll be infiltrating Rodyle's ranch on the remote island to disable the Mana Cannon he's been building. I'll send Botta and Ne…" Yuan looked over to Nel and then retraced his words and said, "Botta will be coming with you…Nel already seems to have chosen you're group over us." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll explain later," Ichigo said.

"Our group needs to make preparations, you all should get some rest and prepare for tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Lloyd said.

"We should attack at dawn and leave before the sun rises," Captain Kuchiki suggested, "On that note we should all set up camp and get some rest while we can."

"Heh, I would expect that kind of strategy from Meltokio's Royal Captain," Yuan smirked at Captain Kuchiki.

"So then it's settled," Ichigo grinned, "Tonight we rest and tomorrow we head off into battle. It's as simple as that."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah sorry I know this is a little on the short side, but I'm really not in the mood to create another campfire scene, really tired from the party I was at yesterday, I struggled with this chapter as much as I did. However something is better than nothing I'm sure. Anyway next chapter will contain the besiege of Rodyle's ranch, some evening entertainment, and if we get there the truth about Regal. Well see you all next time folks. Review plz. And if you haven't yet, subscribe and fave).**


	22. Last Minute Training

**(A/N: I've neglected this fic for a while so it needs some well deserved frequent updates to make up for it's abandonment up until now. I'd like to thank L002 for his helpful contributions to this chapter. Thanks man. Please Note that there are A LOT of Pov switches this chapter as well as focus changes. Please don't lose your head while trying to remember who is telling the story when).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

The group set up camp early in the afternoon. They were sitting around eating lunch that Genis, Regal and Izuru had prepared for everyone. It was unanimous that it was delicious. During the lunch Lloyd suddenly stood up and said loud enough so that all could hear, "Everyone I have something I want to say." All eyes were on the dual swordsman, "I've been doing some thinking and I've reached the conclusion that our group from Sylvarant and Tethe'alla isn't as strong as the members of Soul Society. I don't want what happened against Volt to happen again. If this world is virtual then there may come a time when we won't be able to rely on you. I overheard the professor saying something about a glitch in the system. I want, for once, to be able to win a battle with our own strength. That's why I think it would be a good idea to spend a lot of the day training…as long as that's ok with everyone of course."

"Actually that's not a bad idea," Raine agreed, "If we start now and continue non-stop until close to nightfall we'll be well prepped for tomorrow."

"Well if that's the case the big question remains as to who will train who," Hitsugaya pointed out.

"I'll spar with Sado then, we're used to each other in combat, but we've never actually gone against each other. Plus some physical therapy for his arm will do him some good," Regal said standing up.

"Sounds like a plan," Chad nodded and the two went off on their own.

"Presea," Izuru said approaching her, "I actually think it would be good if I was the one who trained you. Will you come with me?"

"Ok," the pigtailed girl answered.

"Hey, Toshir…" Hitsugaya glared at Genis for almost addressing him by his first name, "I mean Captain Hitsugaya, could you train me? I want to see why you're a captain." After his last statement Genis pointed energetically at the white haired shotaro, "And no holding back!"

Hitsugaya got up, "Very well, follow me."

Lloyd was about to ask Ichigo, but Sheena latched onto the orange haired Soul Reaper's arm like a magnetic attraction. Lloyd looked around as his freedom of choice was disappearing. Zelos went off to train with both Rangiku AND Renji at the same time. Colette had asked Soifon to help her become more coordinated with her movements and Raine was currently learning Bakudo from Momo. That left the poor kid with Nel, Shunsui, Rukia and Byakuya as plausible training partners. Nel then wandered off to talk to Yuan and Botta leaving the poor kid now with only 3 choices.

_Let's see I've either got Rukia, Captain Kuchiki or Shunsui. _Lloyd examined his options, _Shunsui never gets serious, I've trained with Ichigo, and Rukia is a lot weaker then her, plus she might hold back on me…I guess I'll go with Captain Kuchiki then._

As if reading the boy's mind Byakuya walked towards and past Lloyd, "Come," was all he said.

"Yeah, right behind you."

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

I followed Captain Kuchiki out into a wide-open field. When fought Pronyma, he only used Kido, our world's magic and his sealed Zanpakuto.

"Are you prepared?" he asked me as we stood equidistant from each other. "You've trained with Kurosaki Ichigo in Bankai so you're mind should be sharp enough to keep up with my movements," he drew out his sword, "that said I will not hold back. If you are ill prepared to fight then don't be surprised if you wind up dead by accident. Of course you could always press the reset button I'm sure for killing the hero."

"Why you!" I began seething with internal rage.

"If I can taunt you that easily, you'll never be able to keep up with me." In the next instant I knew he was behind me. I blocked. I turned around.

"Sword Rain Alpha!"

He jumped back and dodged, "Hado 31 Shakkaho!"

I dodged right and rain straight at him, "Demonic Tiger Blade,"

He disappeared in an instant. I pivoted on one foot and turned right, my most critically weak spot after using that particular arte. "Good, you know you're weaknesses and protect them. I see you learned something from your encounters with Kurosaki Ichigo."

I growled. I hated being taunted. Captain Kuchiki was almost toying with me. I didn't like it, but then again I was on my toes already. If hadn't trained with Ichigo this would've been over on that first strike, "Raging Beast!" I destabilized Captain Kuchiki, "Rising Falcon!" I came down from up in the air. He swung up and blocked, "Psi Tempest!" I flipped forward through the air and actually found blood on my sword.

Captain Kuchiki patted down his wound with Kido. "So you actually managed to injure me, quite impressive. It's as I figured, your growth potential and rate is not unlike that of Kurosaki Ichigo." He held up his sword parallel to his body in front of his face, "That said fighting you with a sealed blade would be a waste of your time. Scatter, Senbonzakura." Captain Kuchiki's sword then began to dissolve away.

* * *

**Genis' pov**

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro came charging forward with a blast of Ice.

"Burn! Flame Lance!" my attack was canceled by Hyorinmaru's superiority in power and I nearly got a good chunk of my hair chopped off when Toshiro came in close and swung. I dodged to avoid being hurt, but I think I lost about 1/16 of an inch of my hair.

"Ahhh! Hey no fair!" I shouted.

"You're going to learn to have to fight in close quarters. If that means dodging or putting up a shield so you can concentrate then so be it. You didn't want me to hold back. You have no right to complain," he told me. "Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

"Drown! Aqua Laser!" This time my attack overpowered him and to avoid being struck at again I shouted, "Forcefield!" and avoided being hit, but my forcefield shattered upon contact with Toshiro's sword.

"You're power is far too weak right now, we'll have to fix that."

I growled, _this is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Colette's pov**

I tossed a chakram at Miss Soifon, but I ended up missing and nearly fell over when it returned to me. She then got right behind me and elbowed me in the back. "Owww!" I moaned rubbing it.

"If you have time to be in pain you have time to fight!" Miss Soifon came rushing at me with a kick, which I flinched in response to and got knocked far away and it really hurt. I got up, groaning. Miss Soifon stood in front of me, arms folded, "Unbelievable!" she spoke with such coarseness in her voice, "You ask me to coordinate you to be less fumbling and more graceful in combat and this is what I'm given. I'd have a harder time using Omaeda as a punching bag!"

"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic, you don't have to train me. I don't like fighting anyway," I said twisting my fingers towards each other while looking at the ground.

Miss Soifon grabbed my head and got right in my face. I gasped with terror and stared into her eyes, "Listen to me," she said, "Fighting sucks, we all know it does, but don't give up just because you're weak! If you want to get strong without any pain talk to Rukia or Shunsui, but you asked me to train you and I'm going to do make absolutely _sure_ that you get better. Do you want to seem like useless extra baggage all the time?"

She was yelling. I made her mad, "I'm sorry, you're yelling because I'm so pathetic. I'm sor—"

THWACK!

There was a stinging pain on the side of my face, and Miss Soifon had her hand across her body with her eyes closed, eyebrows twitching. She had slapped me, really hard too. Tears were in my eyes a bit, I had to swallow to avoid crying.

"Do you see anyone else crying over a little bit of pain and anguish in this group? Look at Raine, look at Rukia, heck look at even Orihime. She's been through hell…this would be the second time in her life. Don't let some physical pain and some hellish training keep you down. Stand up on your two feet and stop being so goddamn helpless. Do you understand me?" I could see the anger in Miss Soifon's eyes. She really wasn't going to be nice, but that's what made her strong and that's why I admired her and the others.

"I…okay," I said getting back up, "I'll try my best."

Miss Soifon squeezed my arm, "No. You will do your best," she said, "In this world you either do or you don't. There is no try."

"Okay," I said.

"Good," she then threw me.

I screamed in surprise, but I used my wings to regain my balance, only to fall flat on my face. I got up, but Soifon already had her blade near my throat, which scared me.

"Too slow," she said in a low voice, "If I were an enemy, you'd be dead already. You can't get up on a convenience you have to get up and move on a dime if you want to stay alive in this world. You have to move quickly."

"R-right," I said. The blade moved from my neck and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get up already!" Miss Soifon shouted.

"Right!" I said, getting up startled.

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

Ichigo stood stoically as I ran forward with a spell card and collided it against his Zanapakuto, "Serpent Seal!" the charm went shooting forward. Ichigo dodged his head to the side and swept down low for a kick to knock me off balance but I flipped backwards, to avoid being hit and tossed a card, "Pyre Seal!" However Ichigo was already in the air behind me. I turned and made to kick him in the side of the face in midair, but he blocked with his open hand, stood on air and threw me towards the ground. I easily managed to recover, "Power seal Pinion!" I said sending several, red colored charmed cards at him.

Ichigo flicked his wrist with a snapping motion and sent out an arc shaped Getsuga that cut through all the cards and then stood behind me, "You should've moved after you attacked me," he said. I turned and entered a defensive position. "If I was an enemy you would've been run through the back."

"Right," I said feeling stupid.

"Don't let your guard down just cause it's me," he said, "Neither one of us can using healing artes or kido so I'm going to try avoid drawing blood on you if I can help it."

"I dunno I think I'd look a bit interesting with a few cuts and scrapes," I flirted.

He smirked, "Nah I prefer you looking pristine like you are. You're more beautiful that way."

I flushed from his compliment, "I-Idiot!" I slammed my hand into the ground, "Demon Seal!" a bunch of crimson and sun colored cards rose from the ground and cut towards Ichigo at point blank range. In the next moment, before I could even blink though, they were gone.

"You couldn't read what happened just now could you?" he asked. I just stared. "You're eyes aren't trained like Lloyd's are it seems. I'll have to train your eyes to keep up with me."

"Don't get cocky just cause it's me," I scowled.

"I'm not getting cocky and don't act like you understand everything. I think Lloyd speaking out like he did was admirable. He admitted that you guys can't rely on us forever to solve your problems. Imagine what this journey would be like if I wasn't here, at least for a moment," he told me.

"I-I could never," I said staring at the ground, "Without you I'd…"

"For the moment," Ichigo stressed, "Forget our relationship and just look at the journey itself. Do you think things may have gone as smoothly without us around…if you can call some of what we've been through smooth."

_Gah, moron, I get you, _"No, I know what you mean," I said and took a serious stance, "Let's go. Second round!"

"That's what I want to hear," Ichigo said and rushed forward.

* * *

**Raine's pov**

"Right, try it now," Momo instructed.

"Okay," I said, "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel." I turned my staff sideways and brought my hands closer together, "Divide this into six!" I pointed at the dummy object Momo had created for me to practice on, "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!" I managed to get the Kido to hold, but after that holding it was a problem. It cracked after several seconds.

"You're doing good Raine, at least now you can cast it," Momo said.

"Yes, but it's physically draining," I said tugging at my collar, sweating a little, while dropping to one knee, "If it weren't for you replenishing my stamina all the time I'd be on the ground by now collapsed in a heap."

"Yes," Momo said easing my fatigue with her healing Kido, "But you're able to make more attempts with each interval, which means your stamina is increasing. And now you've managed to complete a full cast which means your skill is increasing. Once you get good enough we'll start training your eyes and you can put your skill into action."

"I have to say I'm not keen on fighting alone as an individual whose skill set relies on support spells, but I do understand the need to be able to see my own allies fight at high speeds I can't perceive at my current level of experience," I said now feeling replenished.

Momo nodded, "Continue when you're ready."

"Right, here I go."

* * *

**Zelos' pov**

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji sent his Zanpakuto at me directly. I knocked it away with my sword only for Lady Rangiku to try and skewer me from behind. I turned and knocked her sword away only for the second incoming of Zabimaru to head my way. I somersaulted into the air and made to land only to see Zabimaru's third strike coming up at me. I completely lost balance and made a crash course to hit my back on the ground, but Lady Rangiku caught me and the back of my head rested in her nice, soft flesh pumpkins.

"Thanks for the soft landing hon," I said getting to my feet. Only to have to jump on a dime to avoid being hit by Zabimaru coming at me, "Geez let a guy catch his breath will ya?" I asked only to notice the change in mana flow and dodge a Shakkaho blast aimed at my back by Lady Rangiku.

"In a kill or be killed situation you should never let your guard down. I'm not your guardian angel Zelos. I'm not always going to be there to catch you when you fall."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," I said, "Man this is such a pain." I blocked Zabimaru's incoming strike with my shield and then launched a fireball at Renji. The only reason I asked him to join my training session in the first place was so I can focus on actually training. If I was left alone with Lady Rangiku on such a lovely day whose to say I wouldn't get sidetracked a couple times. A man can't help his hormones you know. I began chanting magic and Lady Rangiku came within close quarters of me, "Stone Blast!" I got her with some fairly decent shots only for Zabimaru to get in my way again, "Would you buzz off already?" I complained smacking the blade away only for it to wrap around my body, "Well you caught me, now what're you gonna do?"

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Rangiku shouted to my left.

"Guardian Field!" I shouted as loud as I could and managed to get the attack to work in the nick of time without using a hand gesture. The barrier not only disconnected Zabimaru from my body, but also stopped Lady Rangiku's attack. "Man that was close," I said dismissing the barrier, "You two trying to kill me?"

"Nah you wouldn't have gotten hurt too badly," Lady Rangiku said, "Besides you can heal yourself can't you?"

"Still doesn't give you a reason to char broil my lovely face, does it?"

"I can already see where this conversation is going," Renji said, "Let's quit while we're ahead."

"Eh fine by me, you're here to keep me focused after all. I jumped into the air, "Hell Pyre!" Renji jumped out the way. "Thanks for warming me up. Thanks to that wake up call I can really get into this."

* * *

**Presea's pov**

Izuru proved to be a good sparing partner. He was faster than me, which meant I had to really work hard to make contact. Although I had the power to swing my axe, I felt rather sluggish in comparison to the rest of the group. Also every time I left an opening Izuru would deliver an open palm thrust to my body and knock me down.

"That's another time you would've been dead if this wasn't training," he would say every time he hit me. I always got back up though and I always continued to fight. I was not going to stay down no matter how many times I was knocked down. In the time we had been training my reaction and recovery time had increased. When I was feeling fatigued Izuru would restore my strength using Kido and after my breathing returned to normal we would continue our training.

I ran towards Izuru, "Infliction!" I swung up in a crescent, sweeping motion towards the sky. Izuru drew his sword and blocked instead of dodging.

"Good, there was a lot of force behind your swing," he said, "Even if you can't hit your opponent directly, if you can destabilize them as you did to me just now you have a free shot."

"I understand. That is something I will keep in mind," I told him.

We continued to combat and I found myself starting to be able to keep up with Izuru just about every step of the way, even with him using Shunpo, but in the case of the latter, my body was able to react quickly enough. I could never amount such ability to run or move as fast.

"Beast!" I shouted and knocked Izuru away as he came in close, knocking him away.

"Good, you're able to keep up with me no problem now," he said, "Now, let us begin the real training. Raise up your head, Wabisuke!" His Zanpakuto turned into a fishhook shaped blade. It was rather fascinating. "This is the main reason I wanted to be able to train you. You see Wabisuke doubles the weight of whatever it cuts. If it cuts it again it doubles it again. If I cut your axe with Wabisuke it's weight will double. If you can use your axe with a doubled weight I'll quadruple it. And so on and so forth."

"I see," I said, "If my axe were extremely heavy and I could still wield it. It would increase my strength greatly when my axe returns to its normal weight afterwards. Using a normal weighted axe would then make my attack speed that much faster. This is a good training method for me," I said and took in a deep breath, "All right, I'm ready."

* * *

**Regal's pov**

"Eagle Dive!" I came slamming down onto Chad's arm and he flicked me off of him, "Crescent Moon!" I flipped backwards and attacked.

Chad jumped out of the way, "El Directo!"

"Rising Dragon!" I dodged the attack by getting into the air, "Triple Rage Kick!" I glided across the air towards Chad, "Eagle Fall!" I came down on top of him again, but he dodged out of the way, "Heaven's Charge!" Using my own body weight as a weapon I slammed into Chad, but he punched me pretty hard and sent me flying. I landed in a crouching position. "You fight well as always," I told him.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said.

"It's not my strength and technique I'm concerned about it's my stamina and my endurance. An opponent that can take a lot of abuse such as yourself would've taken me out already if this was a real fight," I stated.

"Still, to only fight using your legs when your upper body is so well trained, you must be well versed in fighting to give yourself such a hindrance," Chad said.

"It's not a hindrance," I said, standing tall with my eyes closed, "I swore never to use my hands as tools of death." I held up my hands, "It's the reason I wear these shackles, to remind me of my crime."

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to see the power you once used. At least as a demonstration," Chad stated.

I sighed, "Well I suppose as long as I aim at the ocean there's no problem. I just hope there's no fish swimming along the surface. If so at least the people of Palmacosta will be well fed and/or we can have fish for dinner," I joked. I turned to face the ocean. _I haven't used this skill in a long time. I hope I never have to again. _

* * *

**Byakuya's pov**

Lloyd had several cuts and scrapes all along his body. I was standing a good distance from him. Senbonzakura had cut him up rather well. My Kido had healed any injuries he had inflicted on me, though minor and few that they were. Lloyd was panting like a dog having just come off an assault. He was on one knee. He looked at me in hated determination. I was reminded of how Kurosaki Ichigo looked whenever he was down on the ground, but wanting to continue during our battl. I took a few steps forward and spoke, "I hope you understand I've never trained with anyone like this. More importantly if you can't hold your own against me, how do you hope to stand up to Kratos? Especially when you've trained with Kurosaki Ichigo all this time."

Lloyd got angry and rushed forward after me, "Grrrrrrraaaaahhhh! Tempest Beast!" I managed to dodge out of the way mostly, getting my sleeve caught in Lloyd's strike he turned and attacked again, "Raging Beast!" I used the petals of Senbonzakura to block his strike, cutting up his arms.

_It's just as he said, _I thought, _Speak your name or taunt him and he'll get right back up on his feet. You really got to know him well during your brief encounter, _I continued to dodge and parry Lloyd's Sword Rain attack, "Hado 1, Sho!" I pushed him back with force to knock Lloyd away from the offensive, _You say I surpass you in our respective roles, but even I cannot completely understand _her.

"Demonic Chaos!" Lloyd sent out a massive wave of shockwaves.

"Bakudo 81, Danku!" I blocked the strikes as best I could, but, to my surprise, Lloyd shattered Danku with enough hits. _When was he this powerful?_ I wondered and watched as Lloyd came diving towards me with Rising Falcon I jumped backwards to dodge only for him to be behind me, _And since when was he this fast?_

"Raging Beast!" Lloyd knocked me away. I actually took quite a bit of damage. I was careless. "I actually didn't think that would work. I overshot Rising Falcon to get behind you."

"An impressive gambit, but I hope you don't plan on revealing your upper hand to your opponent. For a moment there I thought I had miscalculated your speed," I said to him.

"Nah, I'll never be as fast as you," Lloyd admitted.

"Right then," I said and held my sword upside down, "Since you seem to be doing your best against Senbonzakura, why don't we take things up a notch." I dropped my sword, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

* * *

**Soifon's pov**

I rushed at Colette with Lightning speed, this time she managed to dodge, my incoming strike. If she hadn't she would've been seriously hurt. I pivoted on my foot and dove back toward her.

"Umm…uh…Para Ball!" A large, thunderous, spiked object was thrown towards me and I acrobatically flipped sideways before rushing at Colette again. She used her wings and flew into the air and over my head. Not something I expected, but at least she was learning.

I stopped moving and smirked, "Good," I said, "You're not flinching anymore."

"Ah, thank you," she seemed pleased with herself.

"Don't let it go to your head!" I shouted to prevent her from getting too full of herself. "Now then, let's focus on your angel skills. You still take to long with incantations as I've noticed. You need to flow your Mana better throughout your body. You can put your chakrams away," I told her.

"Well all right," she said.

"Right then," I said, walking towards her, "You need to learn how flow with the mana around you. Reciprocate my movements and try to catch the mana you can on your fintertips."

"Ah, ok," she said.

I closed my eyes and put my palms together as though praying. I focused my mind to draw in the mana around me. I then stood on one leg and swept my hand up towards the sky, drawing in mana to my fingertips and clenched my hand shut. I stepped on my foot coming down to the ground before bringing my body back together, but loosely and then opened my hand, palm towards the sky. White Mana could be seen flickering in my hand as a preemptive to whenever I activated Shunko. "This is the first step," I said, "Can you do this?" I asked.

"Uh sure," she responded. She stood together and let out her wings, then she put her hands together similar to when she prayed, left hand over the right hand. She closed her eyes. Mana flowed around her. She reached up and stood on one leg and then…stumbled forward and fell over flat on her feet with a thud. "Oops," she chuckled getting up, "Sorry, I'll get it right this time."

I sighed and facepalmed, _this is going to take a while,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's pov**

There was an explosion of near Regal and Chad's location.

"Whoa, what was that?" Genis asked watching as the ocean got torn up in the wake of a giant blast.

"Focus on your own training!" I told him. "Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!"

"Form a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits, Tidal Wave!" A large surging area of water suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The waters engulfed me and I was ruthlessly knocked around and tossed around. I coughed when it ceased and looked at Genis with a serious tone, soaked to the bone, "That's not bad, it seems your finally getting the hang of advanced level spells." I said.

"No, only the one, I can't get the right movement flow for the others," he sighed.

"Well then," I said, "What's say we push you into learning the others. I'll push you to your limit by converting most of my attacks to close quarter. Will that be enough incentive."

"H-hey wait a minute…" Before he could continue to protest I went charging forward only to collide on Genis' recently mastered force field.

"You've gotten pretty good at that," I told him, "but it won't be enough. Hyorinmaru!" I sent a blast at him.

"Flame Lance!" I dodged and struck again, but he retaliated with Stone blast, halting my advance.

"Not bad," I said.

I was so fixated on how he had completely stopped me I almost didn't catch him saying, "Reduce this evil soul to ashes, Explosion!" A fire bolt from up above came raining down towards me.

_Crap, _I cursed and jumped out of the way for dear life.

* * *

**Momo's pov**

"Ah Shiro-chan!" I recognized the distress of his spiritual pressure after that large blast of fire that just scorched the terrain where he and Genis were training.

"Genis," it seemed Raine was worried about her brother. She shook her head, "No, I can't be worried about him right now. One of them will be ok. If something's wrong they'll come to us."

"Y-yeah," I said, "Right then, do it like we practiced."

Raine nodded. She held her staff horizontally, a magic circle appeared beneath her and she chanted, "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. Divide this into six. Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Raine managed to slam the Kido right into the midsection of the mannequin I had set up.

"Good," I said, "now try the other two."

"Yes," she nodded and chanted, "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakduo 75: Gochutekkan!" 5 pillars came slamming down from the sky and crushed the mannequin into the ground.

I clapped, "That's good Raine, now do the last one we practiced."

"Right." The last spell we had practiced wasn't Kido, but rather a spell of this world that Raine was adamant about mastering. "Holy Power, pierce thy target with thy noble lances of light! Holy Lance!" With that incantation Raine ran the mannequin through with several lances of light. I restored her stamina again since she looked tired.

"Well now," I said, "Shall we try having a battle of magic?"

"Yes, let's," Raine said.

"I won't hold back you know," I said.

"I won't either so be on your guard,"

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

Sheena rushed back at me with a spell card. I blocked with Tensa Zangetsu and she managed to hold our strength at equal ground. It was the first time anyone besides Lloyd had ever been able to do that. I pulled back and let out a weakly powered Getsuga blast with a flick of my wrist. Sheena jumped out of the way and focused her power into her cards, "Life seal Absolute!" Orbs of blue energy came blasting towards me. I dodged and knocked away each one of them. I then made my way straight towards Sheena and got my blade into the side of her neck and stopped so that I didn't hurt her any and then retracted my blade.

"Dammit," she grumbled, "I can never trap you."

"I'm not the type that's gonna get trapped," I said, "but even so you're definitely getting better. If this was you when we first met you'd be on the ground faster than you could blink."

"Oh yeah," the next thing I knew she had tripped me and knocked me on my back and leaned over me, "Looks like you're the one on the ground," she purred.

We kissed briefly, "You're so bad," I told her, chuckling. And then sat up while Sheena sat on her legs.

"You've gotten really strong too Ichigo," Sheena told her.

I clenched a fist, "Yeah but it's nothing compared to that bastard Yggdrasil. I'm still not as good."

"That's not true," Sheena said, putting her hands on my arm, "You defeated Volt with a single strike, do you think that only your hollow powers augmenting your strength could explain that?"

"You guys had to have already weakened Volt somewhat," I said, "In fact I didn't expect my attack to just knock him out like that."

Sheena looked down and then just lay against my chest. "What's say we take a breather, I'm tired," she said.

"Yeah, we're the only group without a healer of some sort after all besides Regal and Chad so I guess that would be a good idea," I said. Random thoughts swirled about my head, and I got an idea of what to do without pumping blood or adrenaline, but could still be considered training. "Hey Sheena is it possible to invent new charms using the Igagguri style of Spell Card fighting?" I asked.

"It's possible," she held up a red card with a bear printed on it, "Different animals and creatures represent different skill sets and powers. Like for example the bear as fire."

"Ok," I said, "So do you think it's possible to carve spell charms using hollows?"

"Huh?" Sheena pondered it for a bit, "I guess it would be worth a shot, I don't know what it would accomplish though, but then again, I don't know what hollows look like."

"That's ok, the one I'm thinking of is really easy to draw. I'll go ask Rukia if I can borrow her sketchpad," I said, and went to the caravan to get it.

* * *

**Renji's pov**

"Roar! Zabimaru!" I shouted sending the attack rocketing toward where Zelos and Rangiku were sword locked. Zelos let up on the grip and jumped out of the way, Rangiku had to use Shunpo to dodge.

"Hey watch it Renji!" she shouted, "You almost hit _me!_"

"S-sorry," I apologized, returning Zabimaru to its enclosed state. _He's gotten good._ I thought to myself.

Zelos had gotten near me in the time it took to retract Zabimaru, "Man for someone who used to be a feared Ex-Desian you really have no skill when it comes down to it," he taunted.

"Why you," I said lashing out Zabimaru at him, he back flipped to dodge and sent out another Hell Pyre at me gliding higher into the air. I jumped to avoid.

I watched Rangiku get behind Zelos and tell him, "Your back's open!" she made to attack him.

"Oh is it?" he smirked, "Light Spear!" he managed to drive her off and off balance and Rangiku shunpoed to avoid hitting the ground harshly. Zelos landed and sent out a fire ball in her direction. She dodged

"He's gotten pretty good," I told Rangiku as she stood next to me, "Shall we kick it up to the full level?"

"Sounds like a plan," she smirked.

"Hey what're you two whispering about behind my back?" Zelos demanded to know.

"Rangiku was telling me how small your pride is," I told her. Rangiku hit me, "Owww!"

"Shut up, it isn't small!" she said, flushed, and offended.

"Well you would know," I chuckled.

"Air Thrust!" I was completely caught off guard when Zelos cut me with a mid level wind spell. He completely shredded my shirt and my hair tie. My hair now free flowed down around me and I tore off what remained off of my shirt.

"All right, you're asking for it!" I shouted, "BaaaaaaanKAI!" Rangiku jumped far out of the way. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Oh and I'm the one who's got a small pride?" Zelos was practically laughing, "What are you overcompensating for something?"

I growled, "Let's see how long you're laughing when I take you down!" I shouted.

"Whoa there, you actually sound serious. Someone might get hurt. Have you forgotten this is a training session?" Zelos asked with a polite smile on his face.

"Of course not!" I retorted.

"Well then," Zelos looked over to Rangiku, "Mind taking five Lady Rangiku this could get ugly."

"Sure, not a problem," Rangiku put away her sword, "I'll just watch."

"You really going to take me on, I've squashed bigger bugs than you with Zabimaru in this form." I taunted.

Zelos waved a hand in front of his face in a joking manner, "Well I can't rightfully embarrass myself in front of Lady Rangiku now can I?" He looked serious, "Now then are we ready?"

"Yeah, come at me." I told him.

"Sure thing," he said and ran towards me. The final stage of his training was about to begin.

* * *

**Izuru's pov**

I had already now struck Presea's axe with Wabisuke twice now and it was becoming easier and easier for her to wield with every moment that passed. She front flipped and stuck her axe in the ground, "Eternal Devestation!" Stone shrapnel came up from the ground and surrounded me, cutting into me. She was getting really good.

I panted and healed my wounds with Kido, "Shall I…" I said and caught my breath, "Shall I increase the weight?"

"Yes, please do," she said.

"Right," I said and approached Presea and struck down hard on her axe with Wabisuke. Immediately the axe blade slammed into the ground. Its weight had been multiplied eightfold now and Presea was struggling just to pick it up. "Is it too heavy?" I asked.

"No," she objected, "I think I can get it after a little bit of work, just adjust how hard you go against me and I should be able to manage."

"Well all right then," I said and stood defensively.

Presea picked up her axe and shouted, "Beast!" the attack was so forceful I had to cast Bakudo 39 Enkosen just to avoid being hurt.

_She's definitely getting strong,_ I thought after I landed as I watched Presea coordinate herself as her axe sunk into the ground with a heavy thud because of the weight. _The fact that she's able to maintain herself at eight time her axe's own weight is remarkable. _I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize Presea was already rushing towards me.

"Fiery Infliction!" The force of the attack was so great and I had no proper means of defense, Enkosen didn't work against anti-air styled attacks and none of the other shielding Kido I was good at would've helped me. Presea really threw me for a loop. Big gash, right up the right side of my torso. Tore my clothing to shreds. I healed myself with Kido and got back on my feet. "I'm sorry I didn't realize my attack had so much power behind it. Are you good to continue?" Presea asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said dusting myself off, "You just took me by surprise is all."

"Ok then," and then rushed back at me.

_This is going to be hell, _I thought.

* * *

**Chad's pov**

The destructive power behind Regal's blast was devastating. It had twice the power of my Brazo Derecho Del Gigante for sure. Regal had said that as a result of his crime he would never use his hands as tools of death so that attack would never be used for combat purposes that's why he fights with his legs. I knew that last part, but I never new Regal could fight so well with his upper body. He really made a large sacrifice. Whoever he killed must've been important to him, but he always danced around the subject of who he killed the two times since we'd known each other that I had asked. Right now we were back to fighting and Regal was developing new techniques as we fought.

"Rapid Kick!" he pushed into Brazo Derecho Del Gigante several times rapid fire and then flipped off it, "Crescent Dark Moon!" He charged forward, "Heaven's Charge," I summoned Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo and punched Regal in the chest. In the previous times I had done this I had badly hurt Regal, but he knew the way of self-healing and so was back on his feet in minutes, but this time, he stopped his charge midway, "Bastion!" he braced for impact and my punch barely even budged him, "Wolverine!" I blocked all of Regal's strikes with Brazo Derecho Del Gigante.

_Good, he's improving, _I thought. At this point if I removed my equipment Regal would clobber me into the ground. I could tell based on how high his power had risen in the amount of time we had been fighting. Regal stood apart from me and caught his breath.

"It seems we stand on equal ground, shall we make this the last hurrah?" he asked.

I nodded and with that the final round of our spar began.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**Lloyd's location**

The twin swordsman at first was overwhelmed by the Noble Captain's Bankai, but eventually managed to get into step with it. Byakuya was pushing the boy to his limit and beyond. Lloyd was bleeding from the mouth and had cuts covering at least eighty percent of his entire body. Even so, Lloyd refused to give up. He wouldn't let Byakuya call the match over on his own count, Lloyd wanted to force the Royal Captain to submit to Lloyd's ability or at least admit Lloyd's level of skill, but the Soul Reaper remained as stoic and emotionless as ever.

"Raging Beast!" Lloyd blew away the blades Byakuya sent towards him and leapt and dodged out of the way of Byakuya's incoming strikes. "Rising Phoenix!" Using the power of his Exsphere Lloyd surrounded himself with a fiery aura and dove down towards Byakuya missing by a hair, "Omega Tempest!" Lloyd spun rapidly in place knocking away the blades around him, and then finished his combo with "Tempest Thrust!"

With no weapon to speak of, Byakuya not only was unable to defend himself in such close quarters, but the wind drafted from Lloyd's attack also blew away the nearby blades and Byakuya was stabbed in the chest about 4 inches deep in the stomach by Lloyd's sword. Lloyd, battered. bruised and bleeding, fell towards the ground, but did not let go of the sword that was plunged into Byakuya's gut. "I…got…you," he panted.

"Yes, you did," Byakuya stated, his stoic expression not leaving his face. He gripped Lloyd's blade, winced and removed it from his abdomen. He healed his wound. Lloyd fell unconscious and Byakuya began to heal him. "You may actually have what it takes to surpass him Lloyd. When you clash again I am certain your fang will reach him."

* * *

**Genis' location**

"All right," Hitsugaya said sheathing his sword, "Let's see what the fruits of your training have taught you."

Genis nodded and began to use his kendama to concentrate on the spell he was preparing to cast, "I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder…Indignation!" A magic circle of a thunderous color appeared at Genis' target location. An invisible, imaginary dome appeared over the circle, making it a sort of half sphere. Mana charged from the circle and then lightning struck the whole area in one powerful blast. The voltage within the strike would've been more than enough to power a small suburban city.

"That was amazing!" Hitsugaya was amazed at Genis' skill.

Genis however, was not nearly as impressed with his own work, "Aww man, it was only a fluke, I'm never gonna make it as good as Captain Kuchiki's at this rate!"

Hitsugaya laughed, "Don't compare yourself to Captain Kuchiki. He has more experience under his belt with magic and Kido then you and I combined. It'll be good enough for tomorrow's battle."

"You think so?" Genis asked with hope.

"I'm hard to impress. Out of all the captains in the Gotei thirteen, I'd say I'm about the third strictest and hardest to please."

"Who are the other two?" Genis asked.

"That would be Captain Kuchiki and Captain Soifon," Hitsugaya stated.

* * *

**Colette's location**

"Angel Feather!" The sparkling attack went towards Soifon, but she managed to avoid being hit. Colette, in the hours the pair had been training, had ceased falling down every single time she and Soifon clashed, though she still did it, but that's what gave Colette her special individuality. In fact when she did stumble or fumble it was usually lucky when she did or she would've been hurt. Soifon found herself frequently cursing the blonde's "dumb luck" during their confrontation.

When the pair finished clashing and Soifon was prepared to put the finishing touches on Colette's mana flow training. "All right Colette," she said, "Cast Judgment."

"Ah, okay," Colette recalled the first time she had failed to follow Soifon's command of using such dangerous techniques. The red mark on her face itched a little. Colette spread out her wings and flapped them and then said her prayer/incantation. She had mastered Soifon's mana flow exercises to the point where a few rapid beats of her wings were an easy supplement for gathering energy and flowing mana throughout her body, "Oh holy one, cast thy purifying upon this corrupt soul. Bring forth the light of judgment. Judgment!" the bolts of light rained down from above and Soifon, with her impressive speed, used this as a measurement of her own skill to dodge each one that came near her and made to go directly towards Colette after the end of the attack with a flying kick aimed at the girl's solar plexus. "Damage Guard!" Colette successfully protected herself from Soifon's strike and had enough willpower to survive a follow up strike down low from the captain's fist.

"Well this took us until the end of the day," Soifon said, "But I think you've just about mastered today's lesson."

"Ah thank you," Colette smiled.

"Let's go to the camp, you're probably really tired," Soifon told her.

"Ah thank you," Colette repeated, she was happy to see that Soifon was a caring person after all.

* * *

**Raine's location**

Momo sent an adamantite blast at Raine using her Zanpakuto. The half-elf woman didn't move but rather set up a silent casting barrier and blocked the attack while continuing her casting, "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. Divide this into six. Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro!" Raine slammed the Bakudo into Momo, immobilizing her. She then walked up to Momo and conked her on the head with her staff. "Class is dismissed," she said and chuckled and dispelled the barrier on Momo.

"Yes, I'd say so," Momo said, "Come on, I felt Shiro-chan and Genis heading to camp so maybe food is already being served. I'm really hungry."

Raine laughed at how childish Momo was being, even though Raine had just learned several important things from such a person, "All right, let's."

* * *

**Zelos' location**

"Are you sure it was ok to do that Zelos?" Rangiku asked as she and the redhead as the two walked together, Renji surprisingly absent from their company.

"Hey he's the one who called my Mom and Sis objects of my own pleasure," the redhead commented, "I say the bastard got what he deserved." If there was one thing Zelos did not like it was having his Mother or half-sister, Seles, insulted in any fashion. "Now come on," he snapped his fingers, "there's food waiting for us back at camp, I'm hungry. You can even feed me if you want because I'm so sore," he flirted.

"Ok, I'm only saying everyone's going to be wondering why Renji is walking funny for a week," Rangiku said.

"Eh, he'll recover," Zelos shrugged and the two continued off towards camp.

* * *

**Presea's location**

Presea and Izuru had completed their training and were on their way to camp when they came across Renji with Zabimaru's sealed hilt shoved up his ass.

"Renji?" Presea was confused only to have Izuru cover her eyes.

"What in the world are you doing in broad daylight?" Izuru asked, appalled, also with closed eyes.

"Zelos…" the lieutenant groaned.

"What about Zelos?" Izuru asked.

"Called…mother…sister…objects of…pleasure…in…dire…pain…" Renji got out with effort.

"I'm not touching that," Izuru objected.

"Agony…" Renji grunted.

Presea, not understanding why Izuru had covered her eyes promptly walked over and pulled Zabimaru from its makeshift pedestal. Renji screamed in pain because Presea hadn't exactly removed the sword gently. Her own hands weren't cut from holding the blade because of the metallic gauntlets she wore.

"Thank you Presea," Renji said with tears in his eyes and took out a cloth and wiped down his sword's hilt, "I'm going to go down the river to wash this off. I'll see you all at camp." Renji then limped away from the pigtailed girl and the blonde, emo Soul Reaper.

"Why did…" Presea started to say.

"Uh you know what we just saw really doesn't need discussing let's go to camp," Izuru interrupted.

"Okay," Presea said.

* * *

**Regal's location**

Having finished their sparing Regal tossed Chad a hand towel, "Here."

"Thanks," Chad said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"How's your arm?" Regal asked.

Chad examined where his scar had been, "Not a scratch, Raine's healing power is remarkable."

"You didn't go easy on Mithos did you?" Regal asked.

"No," Chad answered, "In fact I was rather surprised myself that he cut through Brazo Derecho Del Gigante. He doesn't have an Exsphere and while Silver Rapiers are known for their sharpness here it still shouldn't have been enough to cut through the power my arm gives me."

"Maybe he used support magic to sharpen it or some other form of magic formula. He did summon the sword itself with magic after all," Regal theorized. Chad nodded in agreement. "Well since we're done for the day why don't we go back and I'll help whosever working on dinner cook?" Regal suggested. Again Chad nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Sheena's location**

Ichigo was sitting outside the tent he and Sheena had set up for the evening. Sheena was inside working on her spell charms. Specifically the one Ichigo had helped her design earlier.

"How come I can't watch you craft the charm?" Ichigo asked into the tent.

"It's a secret technique you can't know," she said.

"How can I know? I'm curious," Ichigo said, "If I'm gonna fight by your side I need to know how my partner fights don't I?"

_P-partner, _Sheena's face flushed and her hand slipped on the inside of the tent and she messed up the charm, "Ah dammit!"

"What what happened?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"It's nothing I messed up, I gotta start again." _Dammit why'd he have to call me that. I know he didn't mean it in that way, but even so…_

"So how _would_ I be able to find out?" Ichigo asked.

"Er," Sheena flushed a bit, "You would have to become one of us."

"And just how do you propose I do that?" Ichigo griped.

"Er, well you could always marry someone," Sheena said.

Ichigo turned red, "Er right, I see…"

Sheena sighed in disappointment, but she understood Ichigo's hesitation. _I'm only virtual to him, _she repeated to herself for the umpteenth time. Sheena knew that Ichigo cared a lot about her, but the fact that her existence was nothing, but a mere program bothered her over and over again and it was the reason she was hesitant to go all the way with Ichigo. She was still a virgin and she wanted to make sure that she stayed that way until she could be with someone she could love forever. It was true that Ichigo was the first person she ever felt so strongly about, but Sheena had strong feelings that he wouldn't be the only. Once the journey was over the two would part ways. Sheena accidentally crumpled the paper she had been working with let out an exaggerated frustrated sigh and came outside the tent. She couldn't work under this much stress. She decided she'd continue her exploits after the meal.

Dinner that evening was a dish Soifon, Regal and Chad had made together: A seafood buffet. Regal's blast had washed several prawns, shellfish and other edible creatures on shore near the campsite and the group cooked them up, dipped them in deep fried batter and ate them. After the meal everyone went to bed. Shunsui kept watch since he had slept most of the day, along with Rukia since she was also well rested having not participated in the training dilemma that had taken part most of the afternoon. Besides them Sheena was still awake trying to perfect her spell charm. She finally got it to work, but was too tired to work on another. It would be her ace in the hole in tomorrow's battle. She held it up to the light of the moon and the fire pit she was sitting in front of. She looked at Ichigo's sample sketch. The card she made looked decent in terms of how the charms were meant to be looked and to how it resembled the picture Ichigo had drawn.

"It's the only one of it's kind," Sheena smirked, "I'd better save this, I haven't had time to perfect its use so I'll only be able to use it once right now until I make more." With that she shoved the card in her pocket crawled into the sleeping bag next to Ichigo and went to sleep.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Well that's a wrap folks. Next chapter will be the ACTUAL assault on Rodyle's ranch. In all honesty I didn't think training would span an entire chapter, but I'm sort of glad it did ^^;. Anyway just what sort of card did Ichigo help Sheena create? And if you don't get what happened to Renji, I'll state it in layman's terms: Zelos shoved Zabimaru up Renji's ass for calling his mom and sister objects of Zelos' pleasure. You DON'T insult Zelos' sister and late mom. You will DIE. Well anyway that's all I got for now folks. I am OUT OF HERE. Review plz. And subscribe and fave if you have not yet).**


	23. Badass Seal of Approval

**(A/N: Yes you are all being treated to another chapter how bout that? I wanted to get this out so that I could relax and work this entire weekend. This will be my last consistent update for the time being, but hopefully I won't go on a major hiatus like I did last time. Please pardon the shoddy cliffhanger at the end)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

The party woke up the next morning and headed out to Rodyle's ranch by sea.

"All right, we're going to go on ahead and get to work on the Mana Reactor," Botta explained, "You all go on ahead and deal with Rodyle."

"Gotcha," Lloyd said.

"By the way you have all blown up every ranch you've been to it seems. Don't destroy this one. We need the Mana Reactor," Botta added.

"Hear that Renji you can't nuke the place like always," Ichigo teased.

"You make it sound like I enjoy blowing things up," Renji spat.

"Hey Renji how's your a—"

Renji cut Izuru off, "So. Yeah! In order to disable the Mana Cannon we should head straight for the control room." Renji did _not_ need Izuru bringing up yesterday's embarrassing termination of his training session with Zelos. It still panged him to stand without having his legs spread apart from each other a certain distance.

"Good luck," Botta said to everyone and he and his group headed inside.

"Well fearless leader," Ichigo pat Lloyd on the back, "Anything you'd like to say?"

"Actually there is," Lloyd turned to face the group, "If it's all right with you all from Soul Society I'd like it if we from Sylvarant and Tethe'alla fought Rodyle on our own."

"Sure that's fine but why?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"I understand, you want to prove to us you can handle yourselves," Shunsui said lowering his umbrella, "Well do what you gotta do."

"Thanks for understanding," Lloyd said, "Now let's go!"

* * *

**Rodyle's chamber**

The group made it through some tough battles with the Desians and freed the captives along their way to Rodyle's control room. When they entered, Rodyle seemed rather pleased to see them. Thankfully the same could not be said for the party.

"Well, I see the failed Chosen and her traveling band of fools are still alive. You're as stubborn as cockroaches," Rodyle chuckled.

"Rodyle you are under arrest for disturbing the peace, kidnapping and murder," Momo said, "The penalty of which in the Palmacosta lawbook is death."

"Likewise goes for the Meltokio Royal Army," Byakuya stated, "And in our case you also have accomplice to conspiracy against the king tacked onto your charges. If you refuse to come quietly we have no reservations about using force."

Rodyle laughed, "Go ahead and use all the force you'd like."

_This is weird he doesn't seem to consider us a threat at all, _Hitsugaya thought to himself, _why is that?_

Presea stepped forward with a glaring look in her eye, "You and Vharley deceived me!"

Rodyle found her anger disgustingly amusing, "Presea I'd have treated you so much better…had you made me a Cruxis Crystal in that little body of yours."

"Die!" she shouted and struck forward as if using Punishment, but she missed. Rodyle was unnaturally fast.

Rodyle laughed out loud, "Now, now, settle down. Have a look at the projector. I've got a special underwater show for you."

On the projector Rodyle showed that he was raising the water level inside the entire ranch.

"You bastard stop the water now!" Ichigo and Lloyd shouted practically at the same time.

"How could you? They'll all be killed," Momo gasped.

"You're despicable," Soifon glared.

Rodyle continued to laugh his head off, "It's too late." Lloyd made to strike at him with Sonic Thrust, but missed. "I know why you've come here. I'm sure you intend to shut down my Mana Cannon. But you won't succeed. I've filled the corridor leading to the Mana Cannon with sea water!"

"You're going to kill all those people just to stop us?" Hitsugaya grit his teeth.

Rodyle found the situation increasing in humor, "Who cares about the lives of pathetic inferior beings? The Mana Cannon will be completed once I use the Cruxis Crystal. With Thor's Hammer in my possession, Yggdrasill and Cruxis will beg for my mercy! Even that eye-sore of a tower will fall before my cannon."

"You're so cynical that you're going to destroy the Tower of Salvation. You're a monster!" Rukia spoke contemptuously.

"Why thank you," Rodyle seemed to find her insult a compliment, "In any case why don't I bring you closer to your doom by using my newly presented Cruxis Crystal on myself." Rodyle activated the power of the stone he was holding, but what he had was either a fake Cruxis Crystal or something entirely different because he turned into a freakish monster. "I'm going to kill you all!"

"How unfortunate," Byakuya sighed, "Lloyd you all know what to do."

"Right," Lloyd turned to Byakuya and then back towards Rodyle, "Let's go everyone!"

Rodyle charged towards Lloyd, but Regal charged towards him on a direct crash course, "Heaven's Charge!" he slammed into Rodyle and sent him flying into a machine. Rodyle came off it rather quickly, but now Zelos was in front of him.

"This did a number on Renji, I wonder what it'll do to you." He struck forward, "Super Lightning Blade!" Powerful voltage channeled through Rodyle as Regal came sailing through the air and kicked him with an aerial roundhouse kick sending the grotesque beast into the viewing deck window.

While he was unconscious Colette chanted, "Thy faithful servant I ask thee for thy blessing. Honor us with the splendor of thy song. Holy Song!" Colette's mana flowed out benevolently to the group and empowered them with powerful energy.

_My turn, _Lloyd said rushing at Rodyle and leapt into the air, "Twin Tiger Blade!" He slashed at Rodyle a good four times, creating a nasty gash each time. Rodyle swung at Lloyd only to miss.

"Infuse thy blade with my anger, Sharpness!" Raine used her support magic on Colette.

"Ray thrust!" Colette sent her chakram sailing through the air and sliced into Rodyle's arm. It sailed back through the air cutting him in the shoulder as he turned his attention to the blonde who stood firmly with a game face on.

Rodyle charged towards the angel when Sheena leapt in front of her. _Here goes…my special card. _She held up a white card with a penguinish looking demon emblazoned on it, "Gillian Seal!" From out of the card a giant red blast of energy slammed into Rodyle and sent him flying into the wall, also destroying part of it.

Several of Ichigo's comrades were amazed that Sheena had managed to infuse the power of a Menos into a spell card. Ichigo just smirked, happy for his friend's success.

Rodyle coughed as he got up, green pus starting to drip from his body. "You think this is enough to take me. I'll show you all. OVERLIMIT!" Rodyle infused his body with powerful energy as a thick green and black aura surrounded him.

No one said anything except for Genis who was chanting, "Gentle winds, gather before me and transform into blades of air. Cyclone!" The torrential whirlwind gathered around Rodyle and not only shattered his Overlimit mode but also further wounded him. When he recovered Presea was across the room from him making a charge.

"Hah you'll never reach me with that kind of speed," Rodyle said and made to charge at the girl.

"Punishing Beast!" Presea swung her axe destabilizing Rodyle with the force of her strike. Like Izuru had taught her. She had done no damage, but Rodyle was caught off guard by the battle energy she exerted. However, the opening she had created wasn't for Presea to make another attack.

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. Divide this into six. Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" The kido slammed into Rodyle immobilizing him.

"I see you taught her well," Byakuya commented to Momo, seeing as Rikujokoro was his favorite Bakudo to use.

"Eh heh," Momo giggled tapping herself on the head.

"I-I can't move…" Rodyle said completely petrified with fear.

Presea was within point blank range of the monstrous Desian. Battle energy was swarming into her body from around the air, through her Exsphere. "You killed Alicia, you made me lose my sense of self, and you made me hurt my friends. You have done a lot of terrible things Rodyle, but this…is the end." Presea raised her axe high above her head with one arm as battle energy continued to flow into her.

"What's going on?" Izuru wondered.

"You didn't teach this to her?" Ichigo asked.

Izuru shook his head, "This is the first time I think any of us have ever seen Presea like this."

Presea ceased gaining energy and leapt into the air, "Hoooaaaah!" she shouted.

"No! NOOOO!" Rodyle cried out in protest as Presea came down from the air her Axe's blade aiming to split his head wide open.

"CRIMSON…DEVASTATION!" Presea shouted and brought down her axe right down Rodyle's center. splitting him in half and then a volcanic explosion erupted beneath him.

…_**There is no way to turn back time…**_

…_**Alicia you can rest easy…**_

…_**I've avenged you…**_

* * *

As the dust began to form from Presea's attack, she began panting heavily and then fell forward, completely drained of energy.

"Presea!" Hitsugaya made to get to the small girl before she fell forward, but, to his amazement, Genis got to her first.

"Presea are you all right?" Genis asked her.

"I-I'm fine," Presea said and smiled kindly, "Th-thank you Genis."

Genis giggled like a little kid on Christmas and helped Presea upright, "Aw heck it was nothing," he said rubbing his head, blushing.

Presea just smiled, "Thank you," she said.

"Guys look out!" Lloyd shouted.

A hulking arm swung from within the dust created by Presea's attack aimed at the small girl, but Regal got in the way first, "Bastion!" He took the swing dead on, but did not flinch or budge.

"No way, how can he still be standing?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

Rodyle was standing, but barely. The armor that had surrounded his body was gone. He had a large wound splitting him down from the cranium deep into the abdomen. How he was still alive was anyone's guess. Especially considering his skin had turned Ashen black from the explosion. He made to move forward, but his body began to fade slowly, "Ugh, my body, it's disintegrating. This is not the power of the Cruxis Crystal. Pronyma, you tricked me." He trudged towards the control mechanism. "But I won't die alone. I'm taking you and this entire facility with me!" with his final words he slammed his disintegrating hand right down on the self-destruct button.

Or so he had intended. In a flash, Zelos hacked off his arm, "Nah, nah, not happening. We were instructed rather kindly not to destroy this place."

"Grah…you miserable…INSEEEEEEEEEECTS!" Rodyle shouted and then exploded into dust.

"Well I suppose that's that," Ichigo smirked. He took a step forward only for the whole ground to shake, "What's going on?" he wondered.

"The seawater," Nel cried out, "This room is still being flooded, any minute now we'll become completely drowned."

"Lady Nel!" Botta's voice could be heard as he entered with two renegade soldiers.

"Botta!" Nel was glad to see him.

"Can you shut off the water valve?" Raine asked.

"We'll try," Botta said, "Everyone make a break for the passage," he clicked a button and opened an underground connecting passage into the other room."

When everyone made it safely the door shut behind them and so did the door to the room Botta was in.

"Botta!" Nel called out turning to look at him and the Renegades through the two way glass visually connecting the two rooms.

"I'm sorry Lady Nel, but this was the only way to ensure your safety." Botta said, "The water valve control mechanism seems to have been damaged from your fight."

"I see," Nel smiled, "So this is what you meant, when you said that the Renegades were no longer in your hands after today."

Botta smiled, "Lady Nel, please take care of Lord Yuan."

"You bet I will," Nel said stoically.

"Botta you stupid bastard!" Ichigo shouted, "Get over here now!"

"I cannot. There are still some final preparations I need to make in this room before everything becomes flooded. And the room you are all in is only openable and closeable from this side," Botta stated.

"I see, you did this to save us," Momo said in understanding.

"The future of the world is in your hands now," Botta told everyone.

Soifon stepped up to the glass, "You did well soldier," she held her hand in a salute, "Die proud!"

"Thank you Madame Soifon." The glass was then closed in between the two rooms.

"No I won't accept this!" Ichigo shouted, "Soifon move!" The captain did as she was told not because she was taking orders from Ichigo, but because she was afraid of getting in the way of whatever he was about to do.

Ichigo put on his mask, "Getsuga Tensho!" he attacked the wall with his attack. There was no effect. Ichigo removed his mask, "No way!"

Soifon put her hand on the wall, "Just as I thought SekiSekki."

"So then there's no way to save them?" Colette said sadly, "Somebody do something. I don't want to see people die."

"Me either," Lloyd said.

Chad stepped forward and summoned Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo.

"Chad what are you going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"This," Chad said and channeled Mana in the fingers of his left hand and then closed it. He charged towards the wall, "La Muerte!"

He got so close to the wall and stopped just inches from it as someone shouted out at the top of their lungs, "STOP!" Chad halted immediately. Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise.

On the ground, on her knees, wide eyed and absolutely petrified was Raine. "Raine?" Ichigo was confused.

"You need…" she breathed, "You need to think of the consequences of your actions sometimes Yasutora Sado!" Everyone was giving Raine weird looks, wondering what had her so infuriated, "If you broke down that wall right now then the water in there would flood in here. Why would you put our own lives on the line to save the lives of others? I just…I just don't understand…" Raine had her face in her hands sobbing.

"Sis calm down, what's the matter?" Genis put his hands on his sister's shoulder.

"Never mind that now, we have company!" Hitsugaya said turning everyone's attention to the numerous amounts of scaled dragons that had entered the room.

"Aw dammit not these bastards again!" Ichigo cursed.

"What do we do, there's too many of them for us to handle," Momo worried.

_Mithos, _Genis thought and pulled out the panpipe his friend had let him borrow. In that moment a shower of light beams began falling from the sky, breaking the glass dome ceiling and striking down the dragons one by one.

"Ah what's that," Hitsugaya looked up at the sky.

"Is that…?" Momo looked with quivering eyes, "It is…that's Aska!"

"What now?" Rukia asked not hearing her.

"Genis! Raine! Everybody!" Everyone recognized Mithos' voice immediately.

"That's Mithos' voice!" Genis cried happily.

"What's Mithos doing here?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

"More importantly how did he get here?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Please, get on these Rheairds!"

"Well that explains it," Renji stated.

"Let's get out of here while we're all still intact," Rangiku stated.

"But sis," Genis indicated that Raine was still traumatized and wouldn't move.

"I'll carry her," Byakuya said, putting Raine onto his back.

"Ah thanks," Genis said happy that someone cared, but not to thrilled at the fact that it was Byakuya.

* * *

**Byakuya's pov**

As it turned out Mithos had borrowed a Rheaird from the Renegades, apparently worried for everyone's safety. _Foolish kid, _was all I could think. Then again he did save us…well Aska did most of the legwork apparently, Mithos just happened to provide transportation.

I was curious as to why Aska showed up so conveiniently, but right now my concern was Professor Sage. She hadn't spoken since we'd been flying. I couldn't understand why someone of her caliber suddenly had a breakdown like that.

"Professor Sage," I said, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine," she replied. I removed a hand from the flight controls and put them on her hands as they were clasped around my waist. They were trembling.

"Your hands are shaking," I said, "You're certainly not fine. What's got you so frightened?"

"I-I d-don't n-need you to be concerned for me," her voice was shaking.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine," I said, "but you're not going to feel any better by bottling everything up inside you."

"I don't need you to tell me that," I heard her mumble.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's pov**

We returned to Palmacosta and Mithos apologized to Neil for not saying anything. We then decided it would be best if we returned Mithos' Rheaird and to tell Yuan that the mission was a success…as well as Botta's fate. I turned to Hinamori, "I suppose this is where we part ways." I said to her.

"Yes, as temporary Governor General of Palmacosta I certainly still have a lot of work to do," she smiled.

"I look forward to seeing you soon," I told her.

"Yes, me too," she smiled.

"You'd better keep this town in tip top shape," I lowered my voice so only she could hear me, "You're on your way to captaincy after all."

"Yes I know, and I will," she said cheerfully.

"Oh by the way Mithos here's your flute back," Genis took it out only to realize it was broken.

"Nice going shorty," Abarai teased. Rukia whacked him, "Ow. That hurt."

"I'm sorry, it was your sister's flute I'm so sorry," Genis apologized.

"That's ok," Mithos said, "The flute was very old."

"Mithos, does this flute of yours have some special power?" Kira asked him.

Mithos shrugged, "I don't know about that. But my sister said it was made from the nut of a tree that existed long ago."

"A nut of an extinct tree you say, that's some very useful knowledge," Everyone turned their heads at the foreign voice to their conversation.

"Ah Ishida-san when did you get here?" Momo asked Ishida who was coming up from the basement.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked Ishida, "I thought you were studying ruins in Asgard!"

"I was," Uryu answered pushing up his glasses, "Then I received a summons from Miss Governor General here asking for my assistance here in Palmacosta of course it was hard to say to goodbye to Aisha and the others. I see you've also managed to track down the others."

"For the most part," Ichigo stated.

"Ishida-san," Momo said, "As your current employer I have a new assignment for you. You are to accompany the Chosen on her journey of World Regeneration."

Ishida smiled, "Great minds seem to think alike. I was about to ask for permission to join."

"Glad to have you back on the team Ishida," Ichigo said.

* * *

**Uryu joined the party**

* * *

"So shall we all head for Triet and pay a visit to Yuan now?" Nel asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Ichigo said.

Renji put a hand on Ishida's shoulder who seemed confused by everything, "I'll bring you up to speed on the way Ishida."

"Thank you Abarai-san that would be most helpful," Ishida said. With that we made our way to Triet.

* * *

**Renegade Base**

**Nel's pov**

We arrived at the Renegade base in less than an hour and proceeded to head inside when Mithos suddenly spoke out, "I'll wait here. I want to be alone for a while."

"Mithos," Genis said with concern.

"Oh it's not about the flute," Mithos said.

"That's ok," I said, "You can stay here with Noishe, animals aren't allowed in the base anyway."

Noishe barked happily. A lot of people seemed to have forgotten he had been around us, but I hadn't. He was too easy to sense. He'd been quiet lately though."

"All right," Mithos said.

We all headed inside to talk to Yuan, "Oh Nel, everyone, good to see you back."

"Lord Yuan, Botta told me to give you a message he…"

"He died, I know," Yuan said. He was trying to suppress his sorrow, but I could see it in his eyes.

"Is that all you have to say, Botta gave up his life and you don't mourn for him?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, please see things from Lord Yuan's perspective," I said, "He and Botta have been through a lot. He may need some time to get over the shock of losing such a valuable friend and ally. In fact," I drew in a deep breath, "I'm going to take a short break from traveling with you all."

"Huh, but Nel," Ichigo began to protest.

"Nel what are you…" Yuan began to speak, but I broke in.

"Take care of Lord Yuan, those were Botta's dying words to me. I'm going to see them through," I said.

"Yes," Yuan said and closed his eyes, "Yes I understand, thank you Nel."

"Will you join up with us again?" Ichigo asked me.

I nodded, "Of course, at some point, but for now, I must serve my duty as a soldier."

"I understand," Ichigo responded.

"Oh by the way Yuan," Soifon spoke up, "One of our companions borrowed Rheaird from you so we'll return it to you."

"Borrowed one of our Rheairds…we haven't…?"

"Yuan?" I looked at him perplexed.

"Ah it's nothing," he said, "No it's ok we'll take it."

"Yuan my condolences," Captain Hitsugaya said and then everyone exited the room. When they left I closed the door and turned towards Yuan.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Something isn't right, all our Rheairds are safely in our hangar," Yuan said internally irritated.

"Huh, but then what does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," Yuan responded.

"Shall I look into it sir?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "I want you to shadow this 'companion' of Lloyd and the others, can you do that for me?" he asked.

"Sir," I saluted and made exited from the room. _Mithos…_I thought.

* * *

**Altessa's place**

**Ichigo's pov**

We arrived at Altessa's place and dropped Mithos off, "I'll be praying for your success in avenging your sister." he told Presea and went inside the house.

"Avenging Presea's sister? What are you talking about?" Regal asked.

"You tell me about your visit but not the man you were traveling with all this time. Are you incompetent Lieutenant Abarai?" Ishida asked.

"Can it," Renji snapped.

"Ahh! Um…hey, you know, that's not a topic we really need to drag out now, right?" Zelos sweated.

"What are you talking about, Zelos? This is important! Presea's sister was killed!" Genis stamped his foot, getting angry.

"Killed?" Regal asked.

"Apparently, from what Abarai told me she was killed by her Master Bryant whom she went to serve," Ishida summarized.

"He's the worst, I mean really what kind of monster kills a poor defenseless child?" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia calm down," Byakuya urged her.

"Hai, sumimasen," I loved how he kept her in check. I found it hard not to laugh.

"Sister? It can't be! Presea, what's your sister's name?" he asked her.

_What's up with him all of a sudden? _I wondered.

"Alicia," she responded.

"I see," Regal seemed deep in thought.

"Regal, do you something we don't?" Toshiro asked.

"I may know who that murder might be," Regal answered.

This shocked us all. "Really?" Presea asked.

"Take me to Altamira," he urged.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go," I said.

* * *

**Altamira**

Upon arrival we made our way towards the tram way that led to the Lezareno company when Isane came running up to us, "Ah everyone thank goodness you're here there's been an accident on the terrace, please hurry."

"What happened?" Regal asked.

"Vharley the Exsphere broker," Isane responded frantically, "he broke in and…"

"Vharley!" the words left Presea's mouth like a bad aftertaste.

"Let's hurry," I urged.

We made our way to the Terrace to find Vharley and George in a confrontation with each other.

"Tell me the password to the inner area of the Toize Valley Mine right now!" Vharley demanded out of George.

"I don't know anything about it," George answered defiantly.

"Wrong answer!" Vharley shouted.

Regal stepped forward, "How about I tell you instead?" he declared. I didn't know if he was serious or delivering a pre-asskicking one liner to the fat bastard.

"So the president himself decided to pay a visit," Vharley chuckled, "How perfect."

"President?" Lloyd and I asked at the same time.

"The route to the Toize Valley Mine opens by my voice print and cornea scan. Forcing it open would undoubtedly cause the Exsphere mine area to collapse," Regal told Vharley.

_Wait why does it respond to Regal's voice? I'm confused._

"Is that so? In that case, Regal, you're just going to have to come open it for us! I'm gonna be out of business if I don't get my hands on some more Exspheres."

"I'll put you out of business, permanently!" I shouted making to move forward, but both Byakuya and Chad stopped me as if knowing Regal could handle this on his own.

"I think not. Besides, Rodyle is dead. You don't have anyone to unload huge numbers of Exspheres on," Regal told Vharley.

Vharley chuckled. What was with madmen and laughing there heads off all of a sudden? Was this game having a humor glitch? "Are you stupid? I don't need Rodyle. I've got the Pope himself on my side! And there are plenty of people around who'd love to get their hands on some Exspheres!"

"That's enough!" Hitsugaya and Presea shouted together and Presea made to attack Vharley only for the last person I expected to appear block and deflect her, Kuchinawa. I caught Presea as she flew back towards me.

"Thanks," Presea grunted as I got her back on her feet.

"Kuchinawa!" Soifon shouted.

"You're working with this guy?" Sheena asked in an infuriated tone.

"Soon, the King will die and the Pope will take over. And when that happens, I'm going to grind your pathetic Lezareno Company into the ground!" With that Vharley and Kuchinawa disappeared from the scene in a cloud of smoke.

"Bastards," I cursed under my breath.

"Are you all right George?" Regal asked approaching the old man.

"Yes, thank you Master Regal," George answered.

_**Master**__ Regal?_

Regal turned towards us, "My name is Regal Bryant. I was granted the title of Duke by His Highness the king and I am also the president of Lezareno Company. Although it would seem that the Chosen already knows me," he turned his attention towards Zelos.

"I saw you at one of the princess' birthday parties," Zelos made known exactly how he knew Regal.

"Oh yeah I forgot this guy's a member of high society," Sheena chuckled.

"But wait then Alicia's killer Bryant is you?" Byakuya asked. Regal looked glum when Alicia's spirit suddenly rose out of her tombstone again.

"Master, I'm so happy to see you again before I disappear," Alicia smiled.

"Alicia," Regal said remorsefully, "Even after death you still suffer."

Alicia shook her head, "It's all right. It's not your fault."

"Alicia what do you mean?" Presea asked her sister.

"Alicia and I were in love," Regal answered.

"And then I, his servant, forced them apart," George explained.

"Alicia was handed over to Vharley and she was turned into an abomination. I…I killed her with my own hands," Regal looked like he was about to breakdown.

"Regal," Chad said in concern.

Regal looked at Chad with a look of self-pity and a smile, "Now you understand why I always danced around the subject, don't yout?" Chad made a grunt to show that he understood.

"Master Regal killed me in order to save me," Alicia explained.

"It's just like Marble," Genis said.

"Yeah," I sighed with guilt remembering the incident.

"I will disappear very soon," Alicia said, "So please remove those shackles. You've suffered enough Regal."

"Alicia…but with my own hands I took life of the one I loved."

"Genis, Ichigo and I once experienced something similar to you," Lloyd said, "And I can also imagine what it must've been like for my dad when my mom turned into a monster and he struck her down."

"Your father did the same thing?" Regal asked, shocked.

"That's what I heard," Lloyd said, since we had yet to confront his father to confirm his story, "I don't know if the choices you or my dad made were right, but I don't think my mom would've wanted my dad to punish himself."

"Is that true?" Regal turned towards Alicia.

"Yes, or at least I don't want you to live like that," Alicia said.

"All right, but I will never again use these hands as tools of death." Regal swore and then also swore, "And I also swear that after we have finished taking down those who are responsible for using Exspheres to toy with people's lives I will remove these shackles."

"Thank you," Alicia said, "I think I can finally rest in peace." Alicia began to fade away, "Please destroy my Exsphere before I am totally absorbed into it."

"Why? Can't you stay like you are now?" Presea asked.

"If I stay like this, I will live on forever. An isolated consciousness, unable to even speak, existing for eternity…It would be true hell," Alicia answered as she continued to fade.

"If that's the case, I'd be happy to set you free," Rukia spoke up.

"Thank you Rukia," Presea said. With that Rukia went up to Alicia's exsphere and sliced it. It burst into pieces.

_These stupid Exspheres they turn people's lives so awry, _I clenched my fist, _that reminds me, we still need to get Inoue back from those Cruxis bastards. I wonder if…she's all right._

* * *

**Welgaia, City of Angels**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Yuan beamed in, as did Kratos, at the request of Pronyma. Yggdrasil, surprisingly, was nowhere to be found. "Is Lord Yggdrasil not coming?" Yuan asked.

"I will inform Lord Yggdrasil of everyting in person later, but I thought I'd like to introduce you two to the newest member of the Cruxis high order," Pronyma stated.

"Cruxis High Order?" Kratos was perplexed.

"Indeed. Lord Yggdrasil approved the entire ordeal so there's no cause for alarm and our friend should just be changing into her uniform now, why I believe I can sense her presence headed this way," Pronyma explained and then turned in the direction of Welgaia's main tower. A door opened and out walked a young girl in high heels wearing a dark violet dress that came down to her ankles. There were black trimmings all around the edges and the girl also wore silk bands on her upper fore arms. The dress had no shoulder straps and was zipped up in the back, which was covered by the girl's long, burnt orange hair. Emanating from the girl's back were a pair of large, bright yellow-orange, translucent wings. She wore a set of blue, flower shaped hairpins in her hair and had large gray eyes, still full of vitality and will power indicating the girl had willfully undergone this transformation. "Please tell everyone your name and occupation milady," Pronyma told the girl.

The girl fluttered her wings a few times and dropped her hands at her sides. She had a serious look on her face, not one of anger or sorrow or sadness or regret or anything of the sort, but one that showed that she meant what she said when she answered with confidence, "I am Orihime Inoue. I am one of Cruxis' Five Seraphim and a member of the Cruix High Order."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: You're brains just broke didn't they. Orihime as a part of Cruxis? What? Huh? Yes you read that right. But has Orihime really defected to the side of the angels or is there some ulterior motive she has behind her becoming a member of Cruxis? Questions? Comments? Please leave them in your review. I'll see you all next chapter, but I don't know when that will be. See you all later. Oh and don't forget to subscribe and fave if you haven't yet)**


	24. Master of the Coliseum

**(A/N: Hello everyone welcome to a new chapter of Tales of Bleach. I've been so high strung up on my fanfic Noble Flames lately, which is extremely awesome in its own sense, that I haven't done much updating to anything else in a while and now that I've stopped updating the aforementioned fic I am updating this one. Today the group will go to the coliseum for the sake of getting the blue candle so that they can enter Shadow's Temple).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We left Altamira and progressed onward to the only Summon Spirit Temple left in Tethe'alla: The Temple of Darkness. It was pitch black when we arrived. None of us could see a goddamn thing.

"Hey Renji how about using that Kido light of yours so that we can all see," I teased.

"Shut your mouth Kurosaki," he snapped.

"It's way to dark to see in here," Toshiro said, "It would be dangerous to progress forward like this."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Let's try the Elemental Research Laboratory. They've supposedly done research here before, so they should know a way to light this darkness," Sheena suggested.

"So we're going back to Meltokio then?" I asked.

"Good. We can give that old fart the Pope what's coming to him," I heard Renji smack his fist into his open palm.

"As much as I agree with you Renji," I heard Byakuya say, "I would like to avoid unnecessary violence if necessary. While the Pope certainly has caused quite a disturbance we should just go what we are going for and come back."

"In other words," Zelos spoke up, "Part of this 'game' means we're going to _need_ something out of the Pope at some point."

"My point exactly chosen," Byakuya said, "Until that point arises we should avoid conflict. In fact, for now, it would be best if I didn't set foot in Meltokio, Rukia too for that matter, it would make quite an uprising if we were seen."

"Are you two going to stay here then," Raine inquired.

"We'll wait outside," Byakuya answered.

"Well you know how to find us if you need us," Kyoraku-san said and with that we left the area.

* * *

**Meltokio**

Our journey through the Meltokio streets, after entering through the sewer system again, was going just perfectly fine and then we crossed paths with _him._

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted.

"Where the hell is Inoue?" I demanded to know.

Kratos ignored us both and asked Presea a question.

"Hey don't ignore me," I shouted and made to attack him. Without turning his attention away from Presea he completely blocked my strike. _No way, since when was he this finely tuned, just how much was he holding back the last time?_

Kratos finished his brief conversation with Presea and then looked over to Lloyd, "Lloyd you need to stop forging pacts with the Summon Spirits."

"You think we'll stop just cause you said so?" Lloyd asked, which were my thoughts exactly.

Kratos was quick to respond, "It is dangerous to engage in activities in which you cannot predict the outcome. It may result in something that you cannot undo."

"But if there is no other way to save both worlds, then we have to do it!" Lloyd argued. Kratos said something loud enough for only Lloyd to here and then left. "Just what does he mean 'Be patient'," Lloyd said rather ticked off, "Man that guy really pisses me off."

"Forget about him," Toshiro said, "Let's continue onwards towards the Elemental Research Laboratory."

"Yeah," I agreed.

* * *

**Elemental Research Laboratory**

Upon our arrival Sheena explained to her friends at the Lab our situation.

"Ah yes," one of the scientists said, "To enter Shadow's Temple you'll need a Blue Candle."

"Blue candle?" I questioned.

"It's a holy candlestick that negates the power of darkness," Raine explained and then asked the scientists, "You have one here?"

"Why yes in fact—"

Another scientist cut that guy off, "Hey we can't help these people. It's because of them that Kate was arrested!"

_Kate? That's the woman we met in the Sybak Research facility, _"Oi, what happened to Kate?" I asked.

"Kate is going to be executed for harboring criminals and letting them escape," one of the scientists answered.

"Damn it just cause she's a half-elf they can execute her for any crime and she got arrested because of us? Damn it!" I grumbled.

"We need to save Kate!" Colette agreed with my thoughts, "What should we do?"

"How about participating in the matches at the coliseum," Regal suggested.

"The coliseum, what for?" I asked.

"It was originally constructed to watch fights between prisoners and wild beasts. There is a passage inside the prison, which allows prisoners to be taken into the Coliseum," Regal explained, "Yasutora should know what I'm talking about." Chad nodded in compliance with Regal's statement.

"Then it's settled then, let's go to the coliseum," Lloyd declared.

* * *

**Meltokio coliseum**

We all sat out in the lobby while we pondered over who would participate.

"Hey check out this flyer," Zelos said bringing said paper over to our group, "Apparently the coliseum has an enlisted some sort of prime fighter that has a straight win streak of 70 wins. According to his enlist date he joined the coliseum after Sado and Regal were lost from the roster. Whoever enters apparently is going to have to fight this guy."

"Well that certainly adds an element of challenge," I said, "I wonder if this is hat and clogs' doing."

"Who should enter then?" Raine asked.

Rangiku glomped Zelos from behind, "You should enter Zelos show everyone what you're capable of."

"Ah well sure, if you want me to Lady Rangiku I'd be more than happy to enter," Zelos said while clearing his throat.

"You should probably wear a disguise, the Pope will come right after us if it turned out you were still at large," I said.

"Good point," Zelos agreed.

Zelos went to the changing rooms and came back wearing a goofy looking mask, "How do I look?" he asked.

"Spectacular now go fight would you?" I griped.

"You guys are no fun," He sighed and headed off into the coliseum. We waited around for about 5 minutes before Zelos was brought out on a stretcher, twitching and unconscious.

"Dear Martel what a fool," Raine sighed and started to heal Zelos.

"Well that plan failed spectacularly," Sheena sighed.

"Hey there's more of us than just Zelos," I said.

"Ichigo has a point. This time I'll fight," Lloyd declared confidently, "If this fighter the coliseum has enlisted could beat Zelos I want to see what kind of individual he is."

"Good luck," I told him.

"Yeah thanks," he said.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Lloyd was dragged out by some of the coliseum workers and delivered to us. Colette gasped and began to panic. Raine reassured her that Lloyd would be fine. Rangiku comforted her while Lloyd was being healed.

"Well that's just great our leader's down for the count, now what?" I asked sort of joking.

"I'll enter," Regal stated standing proudly.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"I was one of the coliseum's most powerful fighters," Regal reasoned, "Not to mention both Lloyd and Zelos have been defeated by this powerful warrior. I'm doing this for their honor."

"Well all right then," I said.

* * *

**Regal's pov**

"Please allow me to enter," I told the receptionist.

"Please…do your best," I turned around to see Presea standing behind me.

"Presea," I was surprised she was wishing me good luck after what she had just learned about me, but perhaps this was her way of trying to make amends. Whatever the reason, I was touched.

"Thank you Presea," I said.

"Please come this way," the receptionist said.

"Of course," I agreed and followed her. I walked through the coliseum doors. Standing a ways away on the other side of the coliseum was a man dressed in black similarly to Ichigo and his Soul Reaper companions. He was bald and stood with his sheathed sword on his shoulder. _Well this explains how Lloyd and Zelos met their demise, _I theorized.

"Well now three fights in a row, this'll be fun. I hope you fair better than that red headed idiot and that kid in the red clothing. They could hardly stand up to me," the man said. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Regal, Regal Bryant and you are?" I asked him as it was only respectful.

"Madarame, Ikkaku Madarame," he answered.

"Tell me something Ikkaku," I asked, "Does the name Ichigo Kurosaki mean anything to you?"

A large grin spread across Ikkaku's face, "Of course it does." He looked like I had just made his day, "Wait don't tell me that you came here with Ichigo and those brats from earlier are part of your group?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," I stated.

Ikkaku chuckled, "Well now this should be fun then," He unsheathed his sword and began twirling the blade with his hands above his head, "There are two things I like about this coliseum. The first is that none of my companions are around so I can easily go all out. The second," he said as a powerful red aura exuded around him, "I get healed after every match so I don't have to worry about exhausting myself. If you know Ichigo and the other members of us you should know all about what I'm about to do." I took a stance and Ikkaku stopped spinning his sword and jammed the scabbard of his sword into the sword's hilt. "Bankai!"

_Bankai, I thought Renji and Ichigo were the only non-captain's with Bankai, at least that's what the others said. Does this mean that no one knows Ikkaku has Bankai? If so, I probably shouldn't tell anyone. But now that I know he's capable of such a feat it's easy to understand why Lloyd and Zelos both lost. _I reasoned. _On that note, what chance do I stand?_

Ikkaku finished releasing his Bankai. His top was gone and his form took that of three over-sized weapons connected by an equally large chain. Ikkaku's two main weapons were a spade and a standard Guan Dao. Both hade horsehair tassel at the hilt and long cylindrical weights for pommels. The pommels were connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembled an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. Despite all three weapons being of near-ridiculous proportions, Ikkaku seemed to be wielding them quite easily. Ikkaku held one blade in each hand and let the central portion "float" behind him. "Are you prepared for battle?" he asked me. His aura surged. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Outside in the lobby**

**Ichigo's pov**

We waited around for about a good 15 minutes before Regal was brought back to the lobby. He was cut up and his greaves were smashed. Lloyd, who had recovered for most part, decided he'd fix Regal's greaves for him and Regal thanked him before passing out. Raine made to heal him while I stood around scratching my head, confused as all hell, "Man what kind of guy are we dealing with that even Regal can't take him out."

Sheena, who had been near me, sighed, "Never send a man to do a woman's work I suppose," she said.

"Huh, you're going to fight?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm not a helpless damsel in distress you know," she swung her right hand down at her side and flashed a card with a Menos on it, "I've been working with this seal you helped me invent. I can use this power just like any other seal. Not to mention," she swung her arm and created six cards with the emblems of the Summon spirits on them, "I have their help as well if I need it."

"Well all right, just be careful," I told her.

"Don't worry," she said. "I will. I won't end up like them," she strode over to the sign up counter. "I'm entering."

"Very good," the receptionist said, "Follow me."

_Good luck Sheena_

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

The doors to the coliseum opened and there was a man standing on the other side of the arena. He had a bald head and was wearing clothes similar to Ichigo and his friends.

He pressed his fingers to his forehead, "Man what is this? I have to fight a girl now."

"Hey don't look down on me just cause I'm a girl! I can kick your ass!" I shouted holding out my spell cards and taking my stance.

"Spell cards, so you're from Mizuho?"

"That's right," I said.

"Tell me, you travelling with those other three guys that came in earlier?" he asked.

"If you mean Zelos, Lloyd and Regal then yeah I'm with them," I said.

"I see, then this will definetely prove interesting. If you guys keep trying to enter that means you've got some reasoning to keep sending in people from your group," the man said and drew out his sword spinning it in the air above him, "and I'm gonna keep wailing on you all till one of you manages to defeat me. So tell me good lookin' what's your name?"

_I could've done without the good lookin part from a guy like him, _"I'm Sheena, Sheena Fujibayashi," I said.

"I see. My name is Madarame, Ikkaku Madarame," he said and took the scabbard to his sword and slammed it into the hilt of his actual blade. "Let's get this show on the road. Bankai!"

_Bankai? So that's why everyone kept losing! Ikkaku's Bankai must have some special properties to it that have been overpowering everyone. _I theorized.

In Ikkaku's release he had two large spear like weapons attached to a long axe blade with a large heavy chain. The weapons were larger than Ichigo's Shikai sword. "Ryuumon Hozukimaru!"

_Be cautious Sheena don't let the size and power of his Bankai intimdate you, _I told myself.

"Right then here we go!" Ikkaku ran at me and attacked with his right spear weapon, by thrusting it forward. I jumped into the air and started doing an incantation for a seal. My aura flashed a bright orange and I fired a single seal charm at Ikkau.

"Pyre seal!" the attack exploded into a fury of flames, but Ikkaku's weapon took the brunt of the strike and I wound up falling right towards his blade and he whacked with the side of the blade and damn did that hurt. I thought several of my bones would crack from the sheer force. I was sent tumbling along the ground. He sent out another one of spears at me, I swung my arm and brought out my trump card, "Gillian seal!" I shouted. The red flash blasted towards Ikkaku's spear and caused it to be deflected and slammed into the ground. He pulled on the chain and brought he weapon back to him.

"Hnn, not bad," Ikkaku smirked. "It seems you've actually got some decent skill. Tell me though how'd you fire a cero?"

"A good magician never reveals her secrets," I chuckled letting a card spin in midair in front of me.

"Mizuho's known for its seal charm users, you telling me you somehow invented a seal charm to work off of a menos' power?" he asked.

"You wanna find out?" I asked, "Try attack me again."

"You got guts babe I'll give you that," he took a stance, "All right here it comes!" he started twirling the axe blade he had high above his head, "You wouldn't know this without me telling you, but Hozukimaru is super lazy. When I force him into Bankai he's still half asleep. I don't have many strong opponents so normally that's not a problem. However, being a Shinigami has it's advantages like being able to sense your opponents power level. When that red headed moron entered the arena I felt lucky that today I was going to be fighting lots of strong opponents like him and I've been using my Bankai for a while now. You'd think Hozukimaru would realize he needs to stop being lazy, but I guess not. When Hozukimaru's asleep my full power isn't awakened yet. I can monitor his level of awakeness by watching the dragon on this here blade light up. It gets higher when I slice my opponent or let him slice me up. I can also force him awake by spinning this here blade. And when he's fully awake: I can carve my opponents up like a turkey on a platter!" Ikkaku finished spinning his axe blade and I watched as the dragon crest fully lit up.

_Damn not good, _I said to myself. _Guess I have to use one of __**them**__ now. _I looked at my summon spirit cards, _but which one should I use?_

"Are you ready?" Ikkaku asked me, "Now that I'm at full power I can really do some damage. This fight ain't gonna be much longer."

I looked at my cards and dismissed all of them except the right middle card, "Yeah," I said letting my chosen card float in front of me, "I'm ready."

"Hmm, you look like you're preparing a summoning," he said, "I'll be courteous. I'll let you complete your summon."

"Why thank you," I smirked. I let the card float in front of me and held my hands like they were in prayer but my thumbs faced towards me, my pointer fingers pointed to the sky and my other fingers folded on top of each other. A large, violet-blue magic cirlce appeared beneath my feet. I closed my eyes and muttered some ancient elven words I had been taught that were necessary for executing a summoning and then said the summoning incantation in common, "I summon the Hammer of Godly Thunder," I said and opened my eyes before furrowing my face into a scowl. The card in front of me began spinning in place at a rapid rate, "I summon thee: Come: Volt!" Thunder clouds darkened the sky and rain magic bolts of lighting struck the area of the arena in front of me. Volt appeared looking quite menacing speaking in his usual language.

"A summon spirit eh?" Ikkaku smirked looking up at Volt lowering his battle stance, "Wasn't expecting something like that." He resumed his stance almost immediately, "Just the same though. I'll prove that Hozukimaru is the stronger spirit of the two."

"We'll see about that," I said with a confident smirk and pointe my arm at Ikkaku, "Volt! Attack! Use your special attack Material Field!" Volt obeyd my command and made to strike towards Ikkaku.

"Material Field? According to Yumichika that's Volt's strongest move. Bring it on!" he shouted.

Volt charged into Ikkaku and unleashed his attack. There was an explosion of power as the two forces collided.

* * *

**Out in the lobby**

**Ichigo's pov**

"Sheena's been out there for a while," I thought aloud, sitting down.

"She'll be fine Ichigo, have a little faith in your girl," Renji said as he sat next to me.

"Yeah," I said and then realized what he just said, "Hey wait a minute! She's not my girl!" I shouted.

"Oh," Renji smirked "So you wouldn't mind if I hit on her then?"

"You bastard! Don't you dare!" I grumbled.

"Aha you two are a thing aren't you?" he pointed at me.

"That's none of your business," I raged.

"What are you getting so mad for," Renji strained, "If she's not your girlfriend and you don't like her why are you freaking out?"

"I never said I didn't like her!" I growled.

"Oh so you do like her then?"

"Yeah I like her, what's wrong with liking someone?" I asked.

"Nothing," Renji chuckled, "Nothing at all."

"That's it you wanna go?" I grit my teeth.

"I dunno does it look like it?" he asked getting in my face.

"Sheena!" we both suddenly heard Soifon-san shout.

Renji and I turned to see what happened. Sheena had been brought back out to us and she looked like hell. I shoved Renji down, "Sheena!" I ran towards her. "Hey are you ok?"

"That you Ichigo?" she asked.

"You can't tell?" I asked.

"I got a bunch of dust in my eyes and my head still hurts so I have to rely on my hearing more than my vision," she answered.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Listen the reason everyone keeps getting beat up is cause the person with a long win streak is a soul reaper," she said.

"What? That's why you guys keep getting beat up?" I asked, "Who the hell are you guys fighting?"

"He said his name was Ikka…oooh," Sheena lost consciousness.

"Sheena!" I shouted.

"It's all right," Raine put a hand on my arm, "She only fainted."

"Damn it," I growled. I went over to where I had been sitting and picked up Tensa Zangetsu, "I guess I'll be entering then. If one of our own is gonna get in our way then I'm going to take him down." I suddenly noticed Chad was registering at the reception desk. "Huh?" I walked over to him, "Chad, what are you…?"

"I decided to enter," Chad said, "When I saw Sheena being carried out I knew you'd want to get involved, but we made a promise," he told me and held out the chain his grandfather gave him, "That I would fight what you wanted to fight for and vise versa." Chad clutched the chain in his fist and retied it around his neck, "I'm going out there. I'll rescue Kate. I won't give up until I win," Chad told me.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks Chad."

"No problem," he responded and turned around.

"Now get your butt out there and go kick some ass!" I pointed, winking with my arm stretched out holding my hand in a gun shape. Chad nodded and went on towards the contenders lobby.

* * *

**Chad's pov**

I waited in the lobby for a bit and then was escorted out into the arena. I finally saw who had been giving everyone trouble, "Madarame…Ikkaku."

"Huh? Hey I know you you're Ichigo's chum," he pointed his scabbard at me, "Does this mean if I beat you that Ichigo will come out here?"

"If you can beat me," I said, "I don't plan to lose."

"That's what your pal in the red shirt with the blue overalls and suspenders said and I picked apart his sorry ass," Ikkaku smirked.

"So are we going to fight?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, I know who you are so there's no need for a name exchange," he raised his reiatsu, "Let's just have some fun!" He held his sword and scabbard together, "Bankai!"

_Bankai? I didn't know Ikkaku had Bankai. I guess I've got no choice. _I summoned Brazo Derecho del Gigante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Ikkaku's Bankai gave him two oversized weapons and connected by chains and a giant axe blade. I didn't want this to become a drawn out fight so I was prepared to win in as few blows as possible.

"You read Sado?" he surged his reiatsu, "here we go!" He threw one of the large blades at me. I fired an energy blast from Brazo Derecho del Gignate and fired it forward stopping his attack. I ran forward with my palm of Brazo Izquierda del Diablo opened up and charged reiatsu all through my fingertips. Ikkaku threw his other blade at me and I dodged using hoho and then got within striking distance.

"La Muerte!" I slammed Ikkaku right in the chest causing him to spew fluid and get the wind knocked out of him. He dropped his weapons and went flying towards the wall of the coliseum where upon the emblem of the devil emerged and Ikkaku hit the ground.

"It's an upset, such an upset folks! Reigning champion Ikkaku Madarame has been beaten by the returning challenger Yasutora Sado. It's amazing!" the announcer was shouting. It seemed Regal and I were still recognized here in the coliseum.

I got out into the contender's lobby and then slipped into the prison passageway where no one was looking. Kate was a half-elf, which means that she would exude a different type of reiatsu than humans. I hadn't met Kate in person and I forgot to ask the others what she looked like so I called out, "Is there a half-elf named Kate in here?"

"That's me," a woman with green hair and glasses, wearing a research uniform approached the front of one of the cells, she quivered when she looked up at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm with Lloyd and Ichigo, we're all here to get you out," I told her.

"I don't need to be rescued," she said haughtily. "Go on get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I said, "I promised my friends." I grabbed hold of the cell bars and wrenched them apart with my brute strength. "Let's go."

"Fine, since you're not willing to take no for an answer."

* * *

**Outside the Coliseum**

**Ichigo's pov**

"Seriously? Ikkaku was the one giving everyone trouble?" I was surprised to hear this. "He must've have really improved."

"You could say that," Chad responded.

"Well, what're we going to do with you?" I asked Kate.

"Do you have any relatives you could stay with that would be willing to take you in?" Toshiro asked.

"No," Kate shook her head.

"What about your parents?" Soifon-san asked her.

"My mother passed away and my father is…no…" something was up with her dad it seemed, "I have a request. Please take me to Ozette."

"Ozette? It's in ruins. Are you sure?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes please," Kate said, "It's…where I was born."

"Well all right," Lloyd submitted.

* * *

**Ozette**

"Thank you for saving me even though I was the one that experimented on Presea," Kate told us.

"It's the least we could do," Renji told her, "you helped us escape so we're just returning the favor. Mutual effort for mutual gain you know."

"Even if you know who I really am?" she asked.

"Who you really are?" I was confused.

Kate was quick, but uneasy, to explain, "My mother was an elf. My father is human, and…is currently the Pope of the Church of Martel."

This shocked us all, "So do we pass this onto Byakuya or do we keep silent?" I asked. "He'd be royally pissed if he found out the Pope was going to sit idly and let his own daughter be executed."

"Captain Kuchiki's got a lot of evidence on his plate as is, one more piece couldn't hurt," Renji shrugged.

"Is the Royal Guard Captain going to do something bad to my father?" Kate asked as though horrified.

"Why shouldn't he? He's put you and a whole lot of other people through hell!" I declared.

"But…he's still my father…When my father ordered me to perform experiments to turn Exspheres into Cruxis Crystals. I was very happy. My father finally needed me," Kate reasoned.

"When exactly was the last time you had your head examined?" Ishida asked pushing in his glasses.

"Yeah seriously you have some screwed up logic," I told her.

"But…" Kate protested.

"I can sort of understand," I heard Colette say. I turned around to face her.

"Colette?" Lloyd said her name inquisitively.

"When I thought that Remiel might be my father, I was happy that my father had finally come to see me, even though I knew that the journey would end in death," she said.

"Both of you have some screwed up logic," I exasperated.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Lloyd agreed, "What kind of parent deserves blind devotion if they treat you like crap?"

"Not mine," I said thinking about my old man.

"I'm going to think by myself for a while about my father and half-elves," Kate said, "Thank you so much for saving me," she turned towards Presea, "Presea."

"Yes?" the small girl asked her.

"I'm sorry," Kate apologized and walked away.

"Why do things always seem to wind up so depressing?" Izuru asked.

"Two forces will always oppose each other. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, elves and humans, heaven and earth…" Raine began to list.

"And those caught in the middle get the short end of the stick," Kyoraku-san said, "Namely Half-elves, the Great Seed, and the Chosen."

"Sacrifices shouldn't be made," Lloyd said.

"Yeah everyone should be allowed to live how they want," I agreed.

"But anytime there are two people one will be sacrificed by the establishment of superiority. It's the same way with countries and worlds. Equality…is an illusion," Zelos said philosophically.

"Yeah," Sheena agreed, "Birth, status, appearance, race…you're engulfed by these things."

"But…everyone has the same heart. Everyone hurts when they're rejected. But people forget that," Lloyd said.

"Tiga was right you are the biggest idealist I've met," Soifon-san put a hand on her hip.

"Anyway let's go get the Blue Candle from the Elemental Research Laboratory, I'm sure Kuchiki and Kuchiki are wondering where we are," Toshiro stated.

"At least call them by their names so we can tell them apart," Renji interjected.

"I'll go get the blue candle myself then," Soifon-san said flinging off the Mizuho armed forces leader's coat she had been wearing in place of her haori. "I'll be much more discreet and faster on my own," she said.

"Ok, that should give us time to bring Byakuya and Rukia up to speed," I theorized.

"See you all later," Soifon-san took off in half an instant.

"Right then," I said, "Let's go head off to the Temple of Darkness."

* * *

**Temple of Darkness**

**Ichigo's pov**

We arrived at the Temple of Darkness and brought Byakuya and Rukia up to speed with everything. Hearing that the Pope was Kate's father seemed to make him rather beside himself, "It seems family is a concept this man fails to understand," he said.

"You're telling me," I said.

"He's not just talking about the Pope allowing Kate to be executed," Zelos said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was the Pope who made the law that all half-elves guilty of a crime would be put to death to do so when he has a half-elven daughter," Byakuya's eyes converged in anger, "this man...needs to be taught a lesson."

"Kind of like the same situation you were in when Rukia was executed right?" I asked.

"This is different," Byakuya said, "This man made his law knowing full well his daughter was a half-elf and probably was prepared…perhaps joyously awaiting the day he could put his own daughter to death. I solemnly swear in front of you all that this man will be lucky to be standing when I'm through with him."

"Hey if you kill the old fart can that gorgeous MILF Unohana take his place? She is a cardinal after all," Zelos asked.

Kyoraku-san looked to Zelos with a shady gaze, "You'd better not call senpai that in front of her…that is if you still want your important parts attached to yourself."

Zelos sweated and laughed nervously.

"What's a MILF?" Lloyd, Colette and Genis asked at the same time. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh…hey…look Senpai's here with the Blue Candle!" Sheena pointed as Soifon-san showed up with said object.

"Saved by the dynamic entry," I sighed.

"Let's head inside shall we?" Byakuya asked. We all shuffled inside.

"Guys seriously what's a MILF?" Lloyd asked, "Is it something you eat?"

"I'll explain it to you later," Raine sighed.

"Can we listen to the explanation too?" Colette asked. 'We' of course referred to her and Genis.

Raine sighed and groaned, "Colette." I could understand what was troubling her. The idea of Colette's innocence shattering when she learned the dynamics of an intimate relationship was something I know Raine did _not_ want to be the one to be the cause. Then again if Colette was more forward with Lloyd this might actually be a good thing. "You're going to get hell for this later Zelos," Raine said with a creepy voice, "I hope you understand that."

Zelos gulped, "Miss Raine…I really didn't know those three didn't…"

Raine didn't want to let him talk himself out of it, "I hope you have a strong stomach because you'll be my taste tester for tonight's meal." Zelos' face turned blue.

"Well that's justified punishment," I said.

"Ditto," Sheena agreed.

* * *

**Shadow's chamber**

It was absolute HELL getting to Shadow's chamber. This temple was so large and the chamber was so far underground. We had to do a _lot_ of walking. However, as we walked I could feel strange pulsations coming from Tensa Zangetsu. It was weird. When we finally got to the bottom. Shadow was waiting for us. He was a long, thin, black colored, protoplasmic creature. He had no facial features except for two, glowing blue eyes. And he had strange, armor-like protrusions extending off various points of his body. His left hand had three fingers, like a bipedal creature's foot without the claws. His right hand had all five of its fingers, but his pointer finger extended out into a large blade shape.

"I wonder how he wipes ass after using the toilet," Renji snickered.

"I'm pretty sure Summon Spirits are evolved past such things Abarai," Ishida said.

"You take the fun out of everything you know that," Renji griped.

"Mithos and I…pact…" Shadow's voice was whispery and strained like a warm breath being turned into sound.

"Mithos, we're doing the same thing a legendary hero once did," Lloyd stated plainly.

Shadow's gaze shifted to Tensa Zangetsu, "That…blade…" he said.

"What my Zanpakuto?" I asked.

"Spirit…come…" Shadow spoke.

"Huh?" I asked and then felt reiatsu seeping from blade, "Wha?" I dropped Tensa Zangetsu and the blade landed tip first into the ground.

"It's like with the Temple of Ice," Toshiro said, "Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit is materializing."

"Ichigo's weapon is a darkness type?" Genis asked.

"You couldn't tell?" Rukia asked, "You need only look at his Bankai's Getsuga Tensho to realize that Ichigo has a dark elemental Zanpakuto, not to mention the name Zangetsu means Slaying Moon."

"That would affiliate it with darkness then wouldn't it," Lloyd commented.

Reiatsu formed around Tensa Zangetsu and then created a humanoid shape in front of the blade, but it wasn't old man Zangetsu that materialized. "It's been quite a while Ichigo," a young voice spoke and the materialized spirit turned around.

I was awestruck and surprised as I looked at the spirit in front of me, "T-Tensa Zangetsu!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Yes you fans have gotten what you wanted. I have made Ichigo's Z-spirit materialize. TZ is here, but what does this mean. And what about Hichigo will he show up? So many questions so little time to answer them. I will be updating soon so hang on tight everyone. See you all later. Review plz).**


	25. The Horse Revolts

**(A/N: So I sort of left you guys with a nasty cliffhanger. Sorry about that…lol no not really, but I needed to have time to transition into epic fight scene mode. The battles at the coliseum couldn't be called anything but practice fights and/or curbstomp battles in comparison to what happens this chapter. As Ike from Fire Emblem would say: Prepare Yourself. Enjoy the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"Wh-what are you doing here…Tensa Zangetsu?" I asked him. All of a sudden he had just come materializing right out of my sword. I knew we were heading into the Temple of Darkness, but I didn't think Shadow's influence would be enough to call out my Zanpakuto.

He turned his back to me again and looked straight ahead at Shadow, "You're the one forced my materialization correct?" Tensa Zangetsu swinging his sword down at his side.

"Yes…" Shadow answered in his eerie voice.

"I see," Tensa Zangetsu said, "Ichigo," he said.

"Hmm," I responded hearing him call out to me.

"I am going to help you earn this creature's pact," Tensa Zangetsu said.

"Huh?" I was shocked and confused.

"Balance…one…more powerful…" Shadow stated.

"Oh I get it," Sheena said, "It's just like with Celsius, Shadow wants to see which darkness spirit is more powerful."

"Yes, but I don't want to leave this just to Ichigo like Sode no Shirayuki and Hyornimaru did to their masters. Ichigo fights by your side already Miss Fujibayashi. Allow me to fight alongside him this time." He turned to Sheena and said low enough for only Shadow and us to hear, "There has been less rain and clouds inside Ichigo's inner world ever since you came into his life. This is my way of thanking you." He pointed his blade towards Shadow. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes…" Shadow hissed.

"Sheena the words," I said to her.

"I am Sheena, I ask that though annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me," Sheena said.

"One more…" Shadow exhaled.

"I will fight," Presea said stepping forward. "I don't know why, but there is a presence inside me telling me to fight this battle."

"Then it's settled," Tensa Zangetsu said. "The four of us will fight you!"

"Come…" The battle began swiftly with Shadow disappearing instantly, "Dark Sphere…" He made to attack Sheena I blocked the attack and deflected it. Tensa Zangetsu struck at Shadow from behind. The Summon Spirit blocked with his bladed finger.

"Take this! Power Seal Pinion!" Sheena set a blast of reddened seals at Shadow. They ripped through him, but he had the power regeneration. He slunk into the shadows and disappeared.

"Where are you?" I asked looking around.

Presea suddenly shouted out, "Ichigo beneath you!" I leapt out of the way just as Shadow was about to unleash a surprise attack.

"Crumble…" A dark blast wave rose from the ground.

"Punishing Beast!" Presea countermanded Shadow's attack with her own.

Tensa Zangetsu came in swiftly from behind shadow and ran him through from behind, "Getsuga Tensho!" The attack ripped right through the summon spirit of darkness and he disappeared. "Did I get him?"

Presea shouted, "Mr. Zangetsu behind you!" Shadow came from out of one of the walls and made to attack. I blocked with my sword.

"Presea are you able to sense this guy or something?" I asked.

"I don't understand it myself," she called out, "but somehow I'm able to sense Shadow's movements."

I pushed Shadow off me. Tensa Zangetsu and I returned to the ground. We stood side by side facing opposite directions. "Well for now it's convenient," I said.

"Thanks for the save," Tensa Zangetsu told me.

"No problem," I said.

"He's coming! Sheena jump to the right!" Presea called. Sheena did so.

"Little girl…" Shadow elongated his form and made to attack Presea. I dove straight forward and sliced Shadow in half. He immediately dissipated into the shadows once more.

"Man this is becoming tedious," I grumbled.

"If we're going to get him we need to use some form of powerful strike that will cause so much damage that he won't be able to regenerate," Tensa Zangetsu theorized.

"That's easier said than done," I commented.

"Mr. Zangetsu!" Presea called. Tensa Zangetsu jumped out of the way and fired off a sickle of Getsuga. Shadow disappeared and the attack went off into the temple walls.

"He keeps attack without warning," Tensa Zangetsu said looking off in the distance, "We need to corner him and hit him with the full force of our attacks." He glanced back towards me, "If you and I unleash two fully powered Getsuga Tenshos at the same time that should be enough to get him! If you don't feel that'll be enough use your mask."

"Got it," I said.

"What should I do?" Sheena asked.

"Do you have a seal that could hold Shadow in Place?" Tensa Zangetsu asked her.

"I think I have just the thing," she said.

"I will…predict Shadow's movements," Presea said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. Without Presea having to say anything I felt Shadow come down from the ceiling above me and blocked his dark energy attack with my sword. I kept on him with wild sword swings and Tensa Zangetsu got him from the other side. Shadow, as I expected, disappeared. "Guard Sheena," I told my Zanpakuto.

"Got it," he said and leapt to her side while she prepared her seal.

"Now then, where are you?" I asked myself, closing my eyes.

"Ichigo the altar!" Presea shouted. I followed her guidance and met Shadow just as he was rising up out of the ground. He grabbed my sword with his left hand, but with power I cut through it.

As Shadow was regenerating Sheena shouted "Demon Seal!" and fired glowing white card. There was a burst of light and Shadow was constricted in place by several, glowing, red, white, yellow and orange seal charms. "Now!"

"Right!" I said and jumped to Shadow's right and summoned my mask. Tensa Zangetsu stood at a distance that would make Shadow and the two of us endpoints of an equilateral triangle. Tensa Zangetsu charged his reiatsu into his blade. I held mine above my head.

We exchanged glances and then shouted at the same time, our movements completely in sync with each other, "Getsuga Tensho!" The attacks collided with Shadow and he took the strike dead on. When it cleared Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Did we get him?" Tensa Zangetsu asked.

"Don't know," I said as I removed my mask. Then I noticed Tensa Zangetsu's form beginning to fade. "Hmm, guess we did."

Tensa Zangetsu smirked, "Yes it would appear so. See you later Ichigo, it was nice to fight by your side for once." He completely faded and his reiatsu converged back into my blade.

Shadow reappeared in front of his altar, "Vow…"

"You don't waste any words do you?" Sheena joked. "Umm…for the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds must no longer sacrifice one another, I ask that you lend me your power."

"Agreed…" Shadow gave Sheena his power.

"Now all we need to do is form the pact with the Summon Spirit of Light, and we can sever the last mana link," Lloyd said, "All right, we're counting on you for the…" before he could finish his sentence there was a fierce rumbling.

"What's going on?" Colette asked.

"I don't know, we defeated Shadow so what's…"

_**He's here**_

_**I can feel him**_

"Ichigo are you okay?" Sheena asked.

I put my hand to my face as my whole body shook.

_**I was careless**_

_**I should've known better**_

"Ichigo!" Sheena shouted.

"Ichigo your power is out of control!" Raine shouted.

_**I can't control it**_

_**He's coming out**_

"R-run…" I barely managed to get out, but I don't think anyone heard me. I then screamed as though in pain. I felt a presence forcibly rip itself from my body. I was still conscious, but now I was panting, hunched over. I looked up. As I expected, _he _was here.

"Long time no see _king_," he said.

"You," I scowled.

"What is this?" Regal asked, shocked.

"He looks…" Lloyd started to say.

"Exactly like Ichigo," Genis finished Lloyd's sentence.

"It's his inner hollow," I heard Byakuya say.

My hollow laughed. "So this is the world you've been in eh? Pretty nice place," he was currently in Shikai mode. I didn't know what he was up to.

"We already got Shadow's pact, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I've got something I've wanted for a long time: Freedom from a weak king like you," he said.

"You bastard," I grumbled.

He unsheathed his white Zangetsu, "This temple is full of dark energy. After pretty boy helped you out he was tuckered out and you used your mask. That significantly lowered your immunity to my influence. I was going to just posses your body, but I decided that if pretty boy could materialize then so could I."

"What exactly do you want?" I growled.

"You've been holding me back king. Gone from your body I can use my power limitlessly," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten already?" he asked snickering, "If so then allow me to show you. My true power."

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

"Bankai," My hollow unleashed his whitened Tensa Zangetsu.

"I've seen this before!" I shouted.

"I'm not done," he said.

I then felt the wind rush by me as Byakuya and Soifon-san Shunpoed into Shadow's domain area.

"Everyone who's still back keep back!" Soifon-san shouted.

A barrier suddenly surrounded those of us who were still within the "battlefield".

"This is…" I started to say.

"Shadow put up a barrier to protect those outside it," Sheena said.

"You're planning to fight us?" I asked.

"Of course," my hollow said and began to build up his reiatsu, "Watch carefully. This is my true power!" He charged his reiatsu to frightening levels.

_His spiritual pressure is crushing…wait is this…_I thought back to when I learned the Final Getsuga Tensho…_is this…from that time?_

My hollow's power surged as he cackled maniacally. His arms and feet extended out and terminated into claws. There were tufts of hair alongside them. His skin turned ashen and black. His uniform remained white as ever. His face turned skull-like like when I used my mask, but there were two horns now protruding from it. A long, white mane extended down from behind him. His reiatsu was so powerful even Byakuya and Soifon-san were having trouble standing up to it. "Take a good look _king,_" my hollow said, "_This_ is my true power!"

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"That's…that's the form that you fought Ulquiorra in!" Uryu shouted. Rukia gasped

"I know," Ichigo said stoically.

"His reiatsu is enormous," Byakuya commented, "how do we defeat something like this?" Soifon scowled and her body trembled.

"I don't know. Why don't you try to fight me and find out? That is, if you can even lay a scratch on me," Ichigo's hollow said.

Ichigo scowled and put his fingertips to his face, but he felt no energy. "My mask…why won't it…"

"Don't you get it Ichigo, I'm your hollowfication powers, free from your body you can't use them unless I want you to, and right now I don't want you to." He looked around the battlefield to see the six combatants on the inside of the barrier: Ichigo, Sheena, Lloyd, Presea, Byakuya and Soifon. "I'll make you all a deal, if the six of you can defeat me I'll go back to Ichigo's body. Does that sound fair?"

"And what happens if we lose?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess I'll just stay free and you'll have to continue on this journey without me," the hollow answered with a chuckle.

"Okay," Ichigo said gripping his blade.

"Ichigo," Sheena called out. "Are you nuts? He's way too strong!"

"Giving up just because of someone's strength…that's something you'd never want me to do. Am I right?" Ichigo asked his hollow.

"That's exactly right," he said, "My strength shouldn't intimidate you. If you truly have the willpower you should be able to cast aside your fear and fight me. And don't hold back," he swung his blade.

"All right then. Let's go!" Ichigo shouted and jumped forward at him. He swung down and Hichigo dodged. Ichigo swung up and across but Hichigo dodged that strike as well. Lloyd came at Hichigo from behind, but all it took was for Hichigo to merely glance in Lloyd's direction and the red clothed swordsman fell to his knees due to Hichigo's immense energy levels. Hichigo picked up Lloyd with telekinesis and threw him against the barrier walls knocking the poor boy unconscious. Ichigo thought his inner hollow had left himself wide open for attack when Hichigo focused his attention on Lloyd and attacked the demonic hollow from the side. Hichigo, without looking in Ichigo's direction blocked the Shinigami's strike with his bare hand, not even getting cut.

"Pathetic, king," he said and turned and cut Ichigo wide down the front. "You're lucky I want to keep you alive," Hichigo said as Ichigo fell to the ground, "If I wanted to I could've hacked you in two just now."

"I call upon the Heavenly Messengers…I summon thee: Come Sylph!" Sheena summoned the three fairies that made up the Summon Spirit Sylph.

"What's this a bunch of pixies?" Hichigo asked disbelieving the form of his opponents.

"Big things come in small packages," Selphie said as she and her sisters floated in front of Hichigo.

"The only thing big about you three is that you're all just giant flies," Hichigo taunted.

"Oooh that's it. Gale!" Yutis fired a flurry of arrows. They bounced off Hichigo's hierro. "Ah! No effect!"

"My turn," Hichigo leaned forward and charged energy in between his horns. Byakuya and Soifon, knowing what was coming went to opposite ends of the arena. Byakuya released Bankai and watched as the Sylph sisters charged forward at Hichigo, "Cero." The destructive blast of Hichigo's red Cero engulfed the three Slyph sisters and completely annihilated them. They cried out as they disappeared, the energy put into their summoning completely depleted.

"Sylph!" Sheena shouted. Hichigo suddenly appeared in front of her. His power was crushing and Sheena could hardly find herself able to breathe. She dropped to her knees.

"Shunko!" Soifon shouted and appeared in between Sheena and Hichigo and made to kick the hollow in the chest. He jumped back to dodge the strike. "You dodged, dodging means it's dangerous," Soifon smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Dodging is instinct!" Hichigo shouted. "Besides," he blocked Byakuya's incoming barrage of Senbonzakura by putting his sword behind him, "If I hadn't dodged you I wouldn't have been able to block him. Ain't that right, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"I recognize your voice," Byakuya said, pressing his sword into Hollow Ichigo's. "You're from that time. When I fought Kurosaki Ichigo on Sokyoku hill you were the one who took over the fight weren't you?"

"You bet your ass I was, your face was priceless after I chopped you up Kuchiki Byakuya. I know, why don't I do that again? It was a lot of fun the last time," Hichigo disappeared and made to attack Byakuya in close quarters, the noble captain blocked with a build up of Senbonzakura's petals, but Hichigo smashed right through it, "Well fancy meeting you here!" Byakuya shunpoed to dodge, but Hichigo got right behind him and stabbed him through right in the back.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted.

_Damn, _Byakuya thought, _I was careless…I should've known he would try similar tactics._ Ichigo drew his sword out from Byakuya's back and the noble captain hit the ground. Soifon then came in and began engaging Hichigo with her hand-to-hand combat. She managed a bit of clothing damage, but she wasn't doing anything to his actual body.

"Is this the best the captains of the Gotei 13 can do?" Hichigo asked as he blocked Soifon's punches, kicks, flurries and strikes, "This is fucking sad. I can't believe," he appeared behind Soifon, "That I'm so much stronger than you all." He cut Soifon wide across the back. She hacked up blood and fell forward. "Let's see, Ichigo's chick still has the wind knocked out of her so all that leaves is the pigtailed brat," he looked around. "Where'd she disappear to?" he asked.

Unbeknownst to Hichigo, Presea had been scaling the temple walls and was now hanging from a stalactite ready to air drop onto him. "It's now or never," she whispered to herself. She waited until Hichigo was directly under her and then cut the stalactite she was gripping with her axe. Without turning to look up Hichigo slashed it to ribbons. _He's open. _Presea built up her aura, "This is the end. Crimson Devastation!" Presea came slamming down from above and her axe collided against Hichigo with destructive force. Dust was kicked up engulfing the barrier. The spectators of the fight couldn't see what was going on, but when it was clear everyone gasped. Hichigo had broken Presea's axe blade clear off the handle. It had gone sailing and landed about a yard in front of Lloyd's unconscious body. Presea was on her knees, trembling. Hichigo's enormous power overwhelmed her. He pointed the tip of his blade at her face.

"I'll give you credit," he told her, "your plan was flawless, but there was just one huge problem. There's way too much of a power difference between us." He reared his foot back and kicked Presea, knocking her into the edge of the barrier Shadow had set up. "King," Hichigo said. Ichigo, barely able to stay conscious looked up from the ground, "I know you can hear me, so listen good. I told you before I'm not going to follow a king who's weak. I'm getting the hell out of here. Don't die until we meet again," he swung his sword out at his side, "Until you can defeat me in this form I ain't ever returning to you capicé?" Ichigo grunted trying to get up from off the ground, but Hichigo could tell he understood. "I'll be getting out of here now," he said.

"And just how do you expect to do that?" Sheena coughed, barely able to stand. "Shadow's power is keeping you locked in here."

"Oh that's easy," Hichigo walked over to one of the barriers and punched a hole through it with a bala. "I'll make my own exit." He stepped through the barrier and walked out onto air. "Later," he disappeared with use of Sonido.

* * *

**Some time later…**

The group thought it would be a good idea to set up camp and let those that had had their injuries healed have a good rest. Raine had commented that, much to Ichigo's chagrin, the patch up job would've gone smoother if Orihime was still with the group. Since everyone needed to rest up and heal the group decided to set up camp. Someone was around each of the injured to make sure they were ok. Sheena, having received no physical damage, felt well enough to be the one to watch over Ichigo. Raine made to take care of Byakuya, considering his wounds had yet to completely scar over and she was the best healer. Lloyd wasn't that badly hurt but Rukia and Colette stood over him just the same so that he wouldn't try to strain himself while in the condition he was in. Izuru and Hitsugaya watched over Presea. Her small body was just as delicate as Ururu's. The kick from Ichigo's Hollow left her with a few cracked ribs and some talon stabs the size of knife wound incapacitating her…and slightly feverish as an infection had gotten into her body, or so it seemed. Genis helped by making hot soup for her. Soifon insisted she didn't need to be looked after, but Regal stayed nearby just in case.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sheena asked Ichigo. The latter sat up, leaning against a rock, shirtless, his wounds dressed, while the former sat next to him on her knees.

"I've been through worse," Ichigo shrugged off.

"I find that hard to believe," Sheena bit down.

"It's true," Ichigo said depressingly, "I got shot full through the chest once," he looked up at the sky, "Heck I've died twice," he looked over to Sheena and smiled, "Inoue brought me back." There was a pause.

"So what was that…thing that came out of your sword?" Sheena asked Ichigo.

"That was my inner hollow," Ichigo answered, "You saw Tensa Zangetsu, the bankai form of my Zanpakuto spirit. My inner hollow is the cause of my Vizard powers. He's also, as you saw, a berserker and incredibly dangerous."

"What does he want from you? Why did he attack us if he's a part of you?" Sheena asked.

"He's still a hollow even though he's a part of my inner world. I'm the 'king' of my inner world and he wants to be the dominant personality of my body. The fact that he got out and has made me weaker," Ichigo grit his teeth at how much harder things had become. It was thanks to his hollow he had beaten Grimmjow. If he only had his Bankai he'd be significantly weaker and without his trump card. _I guess I've got to rely on pure skill from now on. _Ichigo told himself. _No more trump card means I really have to focus and fight with everything I've got._

* * *

**Ichigo gained the title Determinator: "Fierce dedication and passion to your fighting prowess. This is who you are and shall always be"**

* * *

"Ichigo," Sheena said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked only to find Sheena planting a soft kiss to his lips. She drew away and just smiled with a blush.

Ichigo smiled slightly, cupped Sheena's cheek and laid his own kiss onto her lips. He felt the smooth texture of her black hair. The two held their lips together until Ichigo unintentionally shifted his body and aggravated his wound and clutched his arms around his body, wincing.

"Ah are you okay?" Sheena asked out concern.

"Yeah, just aggravated my injury is all," he winced and coughed.

"You should probably lay down," Sheena told him.

"Yeah thanks," Ichigo shifted away from the rock and made to lay down in the sleeping bag he was in, but as he made to lay down his head bumped against something soft. He opened his eyes to see Sheena's face. Her arms were gently massaging his shoulders, "Sh-Sheena…"

"Just rest. I don't mind…really," Sheena smiled down at him.

"Thanks," he said as his eyes slowly closed and his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

**Byakuya's tent**

"You should be more careful Captain Kuchiki," Raine told the black haired captain as he held a pack of ice over his wound as he leaned against a bag of supplies. Raine was keeping the noble captain company by sitting on a cushion nearby while reading.

"I take it you don't fully understand what that _thing _is do you?" Byakuya asked Raine.

Raine snapped her book shut. "Not entirely, but you seemed to have a vague understanding," Raine said to him.

Byakuya looked off to the side, "We explained to you about Visoreds and how Kurosaki Ichigo is one. That thing was the inner hollow within Kurosaki Ichigo."

"But why was it so wild? Surely as a Bankai user Ichigo should've had better control over that thing," Raine questioned.

"Inner hollows are not Zanpakuto," Byakuya set the record straight, "They are just as wild as animals, but they have brains. Kurosaki Ichigo's inner hollow is the only case I've heard of one materializing."

"Do you know anyone that would know more information?" Raine asked.

"Not amongst us that came here," Byakuya stated.

"I see," Raine said, "I'm worried about the negative influence that creature will have on the balance of the rest of the world. It's a demonic creature so it shouldn't be able to get far in a world full of mana, but its power is just so immense."

"Kurosaki Ichigo's power was mostly manifested from that thing. Without it his strength is significantly cut," Byakuya explained to her.

"I see, so Ichigo's not as strong as he once was," Raine folded her arms.

"Unfortunately so," Byakuya said. Raine chuckled, "And just what is so amusing Professor Sage?"

"It's just I find your statement rather interesting now. Despite how much you belittle and berate him for his incompetence when he shows it you still believe in his ability don't you Captain Kuchiki?" she asked him with a smile.

"I'll thank you not to bring that point up again," Byakuya scowled.

"I'll take that as a confession," Raine chuckled to herself.

"How much longer until we're on the move?" Byakuya asked.

"You were the worst one damaged so probably when your wounds have healed everyone else's should be good as well," Raine explained.

"I see I suppose I'll get some rest then," he said.

"Pleasant dreams," Raine told him. Byakuya didn't respond and just went to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

**Ichigo's pov**

With everyone's strength fully recovered we loaded up onto the Rheairds and made for the Renegade Base. We had to in order to use the dimensional transfer system to go to Sylvarant and forge the final pact. As we neared the base Yuan contacted us using the two-way communication videophone integrated into the Rheaird's hardware.

"Ichigo, Lloyd, everyone is that you all?" he asked.

"Yuan, what's up?" I asked.

"If you're heading back to Sylvarant I can only guess you're going to form the pact with Luna the Summon Spirit of Light. I have some information on that note as well as some other information all together that I'd like to share with you all. Please touch down immediately," he ordered.

"Say Yuan as long as we're touching ground we've got six injured on board do you mind letting them use the refresher stations to get fully patched up?" Renji asked.

"It figures an Ex-Desian would know all about those," Yuan sighed, "Yes of course. Not a problem. I'll have Nel direct your injured to the proper location. The rest of you can wait in the mess hall for me."

"That sounds agreeable," Raine said.

"I await your arrival."

* * *

**Rukia's pov**

We all sat around and waited for Ichigo, Nii-sama, Lloyd, Soifon-taicho, and Presea to come out of the refresher station. The Renegades were treating us well, but that may just have been because Nel was on both our sides. I still couldn't shake this nagging feeling that there was more to our alliance than meets the eye.

"What's the matter?" Renji asked me sliding into the seat in front of me.

"I don't know," I looked to the side, "but I can't help but feel apprehensive around the Renegades."

"That's sort of justified." He faced the same direction I was. "They're after Lloyd for some plan and I don't think our so-called alliance is going to get in the way of their plotting."

"Yeah I feel the same way," I said and then thought of something and snapped my head back to look at him, "Say you were an Ex-Desian, do you know what they're after?"

"Sorry couldn't tell you," Renji answered, "the Desians and the Renegades never saw eye to eye so I only know what Yuan's told us."

"So Lloyd's still being targeted," I said biting my thumbnail.

"You sound like you're worried about the kid," Renji said.

"Of course I am, aren't you?" I asked snippily.

"Not particularly," Renji stated. I growled under my breath. "This is just a game Rukia, Lloyd's the main protagonist. The kid can't die."

"I'm questioning whether or not that's true," I said.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"If this is a game it's certainly very unbalanced," I said. I put my finger up in the air, "and a lot of things have happened that are simply inexplicable. Also we've encountered no glitches or breaks in the program. Doesn't that tell you that our interference in this world may mean something?" I asked leaning my finger towards Renji.

"Not really," he answered, "Then again I've never had the intellectual brain you did for solving puzzles and logic."

"At least you admit it," I bragged.

"So what's your theory?" Renji asked.

"Nothing right now. It's just one big enigma." Before our conversation could continue Nii-sama, Ichigo and the others walked into the hall and took their seats. Ichigo sat next to Sheena and nii-sama sat down next to me. Yuan walked into the room and stood in the center.

"So what's this all about Yuan?" Sheena asked.

"Well I can start with the news about the Summon Spirit of Light or I can tell you the information I learned during my last summons to Cruxis," he said.

"What did you learn?" Lloyd asked opening his mouth.

"Cruxis has gained a new angel. We are now an organization of five Seraphim," Yuan said.

"But that Remiel guy said Cruxis was only of four seraphim, was he wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"No, at that time Cruxis was still four Seraphim: Kratos, Mithos, Martel and me. Cruxis' Fifth Seraph was only acquired a few days ago," Yuan stated.

"Why are you telling us this? Is this part of our alliance, to exchange information?" Captan Hitsugaya asked.

"No…well rather that's part of it, but the information I acquired coincides with some information you all have been looking for," Yuan said.

"Will you just quit being cryptic already?" Zelos asked.

Yuan sighed, "Fine. The reason this coincides with information you were looking for is because of the new Seraph's identity." He drew in a breath and announced, "The name of the Fifth Seraphim is Orihime Inoue."

"What?" Ichigo, Lloyd, Colette, Genis and I all rose to our feet in violent denial.

"Your information can't be accurate!" Ichigo shouted.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Without any hesitation she said that she was Orihime Inoue one of Cruxis' five Seraphim," Yuan said.

"Is she under mind control?" Rukia asked.

"I had a toxin screening done. S he is definitely not under mind control," Yuan said, "I tried speaking to her about joining the Renegades as well as being on Cruxis, but all she could talk about was sticking with Kratos."

"What the does she see in that jerk?" Lloyd asked enraged.

"I don't know," Yuan answered.

"Damn it we have to save her!" Ichigo shouted.

"All of you calm down for a moment and think," Ishida said. "If Inoue-san has chosen to join with Cruxis, after they kidnapped her, of her own volition perhaps she has an idea of what she's doing."

"But those Cruxis bastards are using her!" Ichigo shouted.

"Calm down a second and listen to reason!" Ishida said sharply slamming his hand on the table. Ichigo growled. "Now then," Ishida continued, "This is Inoue-san we're dealing with. We know what she's like. That said it's the same situation as Hueco Mundo. She must believe she has something to gain from all of this by joining with Cruxis. If she's going to stick with Kratos-san then I do believe that if we continue to cross paths with that man we'll eventually cross paths with Inoue-san. We can ask her then what her motives and intentions are." Ichigo looked as if he was about to blow a gasket.

"Ichigo," I said. He turned his attention to me. "I agree with what Ishida says. Let's go with that for now. Besides our priority is the Summon Spirit of Light. We can deal with Cruxis after the fact." I could tell Ichigo didn't seem to like the idea, but he gave in anyway and sat back down in his seat.

"So then, what's the information about the Summon Spirit of Light?" Ishida asked.

"Hey yeah if I remember correctly Luna only forges pacts when Aska is around." Everyone looked at Lloyd in amazement. "What?"

"Lloyd you remembered me teaching that?" Raine was ecstatic.

"Uh yeah," Lloyd rubbed his head and laughed nervously.

"About Aska, normally you'd have to call him using a linkite flute since Aska is attracted to the sound, but for some reason Aska returned to the Tower of Mana," Yuan said.

"How odd, what happened?" Ishida asked.

"I don't know, but Aska is attracted not only to the linkite flute, but also to light, airy and pure melody. If someone with angelic vocals sang his or her heart out Aska may have been attracted to that location," he said.

"Do you think…?" Ichigo turned to me possibly thinking Orihime could've called Aska.

"There's only one way to find out. We need to get to the Tower of Mana!" I affirmed.

"Nel and I will join you shortly there are still some preparations that need to be in order," Yuan said.

"Ok," Ichigo said, and stood up, "Let's go everyone!"

* * *

**The Tower of Mana**

**Ichigo's pov**

We arrived with great haste at the Tower of Mana and made our way to the top floor. When we got there Kratos was waiting for us, but he wasn't alone. There was someone standing alongside him. She was wearing a purple dress, had orange hair, and stood next to Kratos as if he was her ally.

"We've been waiting for you all," she said very serious-like, "Welcome to the Tower of Mana."

"I-Inoue…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Whoo man Tensa Zangetsu was awesome, Hichigo ripped the group a new asshole and the group has finally confronted Orihime. But what's with her serious demeanor? What will Hichigo's being gone from Ichigo's body mean for the rest of the group? Will they ever defeat him? If so how long will it take? The series heats up in the next chapter of Tales of Bleach. Review plz. Subscribe and Fave if you haven't yet either)**


	26. Battle of the Demons: Rematch

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I couldn't believe it. Inoue was standing next to Kratos. She had wings. She really had become one of Cruxis' seraphim.

"Inoue what are you doing here?" I shouted.

"Orihime has become a member of Cruxis. She has decided to fight for our cause," Kratos answered stoically.

"Don't answer for her!" I snapped.

"Inoue-san, is what he said true? Have you really joined up with Cruxis?" Ishida asked her.

"As an elevated being Orihime is not obligated to answer your inquiries," Kratos responded.

"You bastard!" Lloyd shouted drawing our swords, "You're manipulating her. I don't care what Yuan said that Yggdrasil guy did something to Orihime! Both of you get out of our way now!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Kratos stated calmly as he drew out his own sword. Lloyd tensed. "Hear me out," Kratos stated, "The Derris-Kharlan core-system just finished calculating its answer. If you form the pact with the Summon Spirit, the protection around the Great Seed will be completely lost!"

"And that's exactly what we desire!" I heard Yuan's voice as he suddenly appeared and attacked Kratos who jumped out of the way.

"Don't you understand? What you're hoping for will not happen!" Kratos said angrily to Yuan.

"Silence do you think we'll pass up this opportunity?" Yuan asked charging his mana, "Lloyd, Ichigo, everyone. Nel is already on the top floor waiting for you. Go form the pact with Luna."

"You're going to fight Kratos and Inoue alone?" I asked.

"I-I'm going with Kurosaki-kun," I heard Inoue suddenly say.

"Inoue-san," Ishida said as we all turned our attention to her.

"Orihime?" Kratos was confused.

"I'm sorry Kratos-san," Orihime apologized ran into the teleporter. Kratos ran after her, but Yuan got in his way. "Focus on your opponent." Kratos let out a frustrated growl.

"Will you be all right without assistance Yuan?" Byakuya asked him. "We don't need as many of us as we have to face two summon spirits."

"Kratos and I have an old score to settle," Yuan stated with a grin, "Go on ahead."

"Nii-sama we shouldn't interfere," Rukia told him. Byakuya nodded.

"Don't go dying on us," I told Yuan.

"Worry about yourself," he returned.

* * *

**Luna's chamber**

We all arrived at the top floor of the tower of mana. Orihime and Nel were waiting for us there. Neither had engaged the other. It seemed that despite the Renegades and Cruxis being enemies their friendship wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"Inoue, why are you working with Cruxis?" I asked her again. "You can't hide behind Kratos now and you came here to help us form the pact with Luna. Why are you working with them?"

"I…I cannot…" before she could finish her statement a loud, proud, griffin-like screech echoed across the air as a large, golden, two headed bird appeared on the highest platform of the roof.

"Aska!" Inoue ran towards the large bird.

"You whose lulling song has called me, what is your will?" Aska asked her.

"I would like for you form a pact with this summoner," she gestured to Sheena. There was a flash of yellow colored, light affiliated mana behind Aska. When it dispersed a woman riding on a crescent moon, with a halo over her head appeared. She had long greenish hair that terminated into different colors at the bottom and had a long purple and blue gown around her lower body. She wore a very peculiar looking sash that barely covered her chest and she wasn't wearing anything on her feet. She was carrying a mage's scepter.

"I see, this black haired girl does indeed have the right of summoning, but we are already bound by Mithos are we not Aska?" the woman, who I could only assume was Luna, asked Aska.

"Yes," Aska responded.

Sheena stepped forward, "I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"We shall test you to see if you are worthy of wielding our power," Aska let out a battle screech.

"Prepare yourselves," Luna said twirling her scepter.

"Four of us should take on Luna and four of us will take on Aska," I said.

"Mages on Luna? Warriors on Aska?" Renji suggested.

"That actually sounds like a fairly decent plan," Ishida said.

"Then Sheena, Lloyd, Nel and I will…"

"Um," Inoue spoke up.

"What is it Orihime?" Rukia asked her.

"I…I'm fighting…I…I want to fight with Kurosaki-kun," she said.

"Inoue," _what is with her? _I wondered.

"Let her fight," Ishida spoke up.

"Ishida," I turned towards him wondering what made him say that.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "If you fight alongside her I can determine if she has changed much based on how she fights based on her reiatsu."

"All right fine," I looked at Inoue, "Just don't get hurt."

"I…I won't," she stated with confidence.

"I guess that leaves the brat, Miss Rukia, Captain Kuchiki, Miss Raine and I to handle Little Lady Luna then," Zelos said with a wave of his hand.

"Sounds like a plan," Sheena agreed.

"Right let's do this!" I declared. We started off the fight without a hitch. My group fought Aska while Rukia's group contended with Luna. "Getsuga Tensho!" I shouted and sent the shockwave towards Aska. The giant, golden bird whacked his wing into the attack and dissipated it. "Ah! No way!" I was shocked. Nothing I had faced had stopped my Bankai's Getsuga Tensho with such ease.

"Don't be discouraged," Inoue said, "Aska is highly resistant to all eight elements. Getsuga Tensho is dark affiliated so it makes it easier for Aska to reduce the damage."

"So physical attacks are the only way to go eh?" Lloyd asked rhetorically as he took a stance. He turned his body crossing his arms above and below his eye-line and pointing his blades in angled directions behind him, "Raging Beast!" Aska moved out of the way and dove after Nel who sliced at him and then dodged out of the way. She managed to nick him pretty good.

"Mirage Seal Absolute!" Sheena fired a blast of energy off at Aska who dodged.

I felt a surge of reiatsu come off. I thought it came from one of the individuals fighting Luna, but when I turned my head I found that the energy surge I felt came from Inoue. "N…nani?" I was completely confused. When did Inoue have such powerful reiatsu?

She aimed at Aska with both her palms stretched towards the sky, "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" I'd seen her perform that technique before, but not like this. From off her right hairpin, an orange colored, light-wave reproduction of it extended off it, 20 times the size of the actual hairpins. It spun about 45 degrees and then two of the floral petals of the extended version of Inoue's hairpins fired off her attack. It sailed up and away and split Aska in half. Inoue looked solemn and looked as though she was taking a prayer stance as if apologizing for harming the golden bird. _When did she get so powerful? _I wondered. As if to answer my question the Cruxis Crystal on Inoue's chest gave off a shine as her hairpin projection returned to its normal size.

"Orihime since when could you do something like that?" Lloyd seemed rather impressed.

"Oh I always could do that Lloyd-kun," she giggled tapping herself on the head, "Well I mean I could do that technique, but I couldn't do it that strong, but I guess the change in the technique doesn't make the same technique so does that mean that…" I stopped paying attention. I'd leave to Lloyd to get Inoue to stop her rambling at his own pace. I looked over to the other group to see how they were fairing with Luna. There wasn't much to watch though as Byakuya released his Bankai and Raine cast sharpness on him before he flooded Luna with a bunch of petals. She was gone after the flood. Luna then appeared, alongside a much smaller Aska.

"You have proven yourself," she said. "Our power is thine." Sheena was given Luna's pact power, but at the same time a beam of light went into and enveloped Inoue.

* * *

**Orihime has gained the Mystic Arte: Summon Aska**

* * *

"Ah Orihime," Lloyd called out who was standing right there as he kept her from falling backwards. She recovered in seconds.

"I'm fine," she said getting up and patting out her dress.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked her.

"Aska gave me a portion of his power. I guided Aska here when I was singing earlier and he liked my song so…"

"But why would you help us gather Aska so we can form a pact with Luna when you're with Cruxis?" Genis asked confused.

"That's…" she started to speak, but Yuan, who had appeared with Kratos, interrupted her.

"You did it!" he was ecstatic.

"No!" Kratos was anything but.

There was suddenly a fierce rumbling. "Everyone outside!" Rukia shouted. We all headed to the base of the Tower of Mana. We watched from it as a giant tree sprouted out and could be seen over the horizon near where Sylvarant's Tower of Salvation was.

"What the hell?" I couldn't even begin to describe what I was seeing other than a giant tree.

"Is that the Giant Kharlan Tree?" Genis was quaking in his boots.

"There's a woman inside its center," Inoue said.

"You're right," Colette agreed, "I feel like I've met her somewhere before too."

"Martel," Yuan said solemnly.

"Martel?" Raine gasped in horror, "That women about to be enveloped by the tree is Martel?"

"Why would Martel fuse with the giant tree?" Yuan pondered.

"I was afraid this would happen," Kratos muttered.

"Afraid what would happen?" Renji asked him.

"Having lost the stability afforded by the protection of the Summon Spirits, the Great Seed has gone out of control," Kratos explained.

Yuan gasped, "No! The purpose of the Summon Spirits was to isolate the Great Seed from the outside world and prevent it from growing!"

Kratos sighed. "That was only half of it. The two worlds were forced out of phase by Yggdrasill. They should have drifted apart from each other and have been consumed by the void. But this was prevented from happening because the Great Seed was placed in the center between the two worlds."

"I don't need a lecture from you to know that!" Yuan snapped.

"The Great Seed is constantly being pulled upon from both worlds as they try to separate from one another. It's a miracle that this delicate balance held up for even this long," Kratos expounded further.

"Gah! I don't care why this happened!" I shouted, "I just want to know what we need to do to stop that thing!"

Something suddenly struck Toshiro, "Oh no."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yuan no matter how powerful that tree is it's still a normal tree right?" he asked.

"It's highly condensed with mana and raw prana…wait you're not actually going out there on your own are you?" he asked Toshiro.

"Captain that's insane!" Rangiku chided.

"I have to, that tree is running a rampage through Palmacosta," his reiatsu was condensing and flowing outward, "Hinamori's down there. I have to go after her."

"And what do you hope to accomplish by sacrificing yourself?" Kratos asked.

"I don't plan on sacrificing anyone," Toshiro said, "If, as Yuan said, that that tree is just a normal tree, though imbued with raw magic energy, then the answer is simple. If you want to kill a tree you freeze its roots."

"Captain…Hitsugaya," Presea seemed worried about him.

"Don't worry about me," he smiled to her and then looked forward with resolve, "I'll be fine." He held up his sword in front of him. "Everyone back away and give me some room." We did so without question. Ice and snow seem to form up and down and all around Toshiro from out of nowhere, "Bankai!" Toshiro was surrounded by a flow of ice and snow and emerged in his Bankai form, a little patch of snow was beneath his feet where he was now hovering, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" He pushed off from the air and took off in the direction of Palmacosta.

* * *

**Hitsugaya has left the party**

* * *

"Well while he's off playing hero," Yuan joked, "Let's come up with an actual plan here shall we?"

"We can start but shutting off the flow of mana to the great seed," Nel suggested.

"But that won't subdue the giant tree. The process has already begun," Kratos reminded her.

"Is that giant crazy tree doing the same thing to Tethe'alla?" Zelos asked.

"Highly unlikely. Although I imagine they are feeling some effects, such as earthquakes," Kratos answered.

"That makes sense. Because Colette activated the process of world regeneration, the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are now active," Raine theorized.

"Which means that the cause of the giant tree here in Sylvarant is due to the Summon Spirits," Byakuya continued.

"Sort of makes the Summon Spirits like the Yin and Yang of this world wouldn't you say Kratos-san?" Kyoraku-san asked him.

"Exactly," Kratos confirmed, "and currently the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are carrying out the role of yang by providing the mana. But because the Giant Tree has over-absorbed Sylvarant's mana, it has gone out of control."

"If that's the case, couldn't we neutralize it by blasting it with the power of the opposing Summon Spirits?" all of us looked at Lloyd.

"Whoa, Lloyd! You actually understood what we were talking about?" Genis asked trying not to laugh.

"Shut it Genis!" he chided, "the Professor once said that the negative and positive of a magnet neutralize each other. This is kind of the same thing, right?"

"Not exactly, but close enough," Raine said, "nevertheless it's a clever idea coming from you Lloyd."

"Even so how exactly would we get the Summon spirit's power to the giant tree?" Byakuya asked.

"Well we could always go with Mr. Archer's enormous arrow plan," I teased Ishida.

"I'll thank you not to bring _that_ up ever again," Ishida remarked pushing in his glasses.

"The Mana Cannon," Yuan spoke suddenly.

"Mana Cannon? That machine Rodyle was building?" Presea questioned.

"We were actually manipulating Rodyle into building that. Before the mana links started to disappear. We planned to have Rodyle destroy the Tower of Salvation," Yuan explained.

"So you're suggesting we feed the mana of Tethe'alla's Summon Spirits into the Mana Cannon and fire it at the Giant Tree. Hmm…I suppose there's no better option right now," coming from Kratos that was like saying that Lloyd's idea was ingenious.

"First we need to shut off the flow of mana to the giant tree. It'll become a problem if that thing gets any bigger," Kira said.

Kratos began to formulate our operation, "Then here's the plan," he turned towards Yuan, "Yuan, I'm going to pretend I don't know who you've been working with or what you've been doing. In exchange, you're going to order the Renegades to stop firing mana at the tree immediately. Meanwhile, Lloyd's group will head for the Mana Cannon."

"Acceptable," Yuan agreed.

Nel received a hailing communication from her comm. link and then said to Yuan, "It's not possible. Forcystus just had our entire infiltration unit executed."

"Damn it that's right, the Iselia Human Ranch is still operable," I remembered.

"Then I'll go with Orihime and have it shut down," Kratos said.

"You? Are you suggesting we send our enemies to something as crucial as this?" Raine asked.

"While we can argue whether both of them are actually our enemies or not," I said trying to make it sound like I wasn't singling Inoue out of our group. I didn't want to believe she was an enemy, "Raine has a point. We can't trust you guys to go alone."

"Then I'll send Nel and some of my men," Yuan said.

"Preparations for the Mana Cannon, the shutdown of the mana reactors throughout the world—there are too many things we need the Renegades to do. You don't have enough troops to do everything," Kratos said to him.

Renji smacked his fist into his hand, "Looks like we get to go bash up some desians."

"What are you saying? We need to head for the mana cannon!" Sheena reminded him.

"You and the Renegades can handle the Mana Cannon," I told her, "The rest of us will go after the Iselia ranch and shut it down!"

"Good that means I can help Yuan with the Mana Cannon preparations, it'll be easier this way," Nel said.

"We have to go right Lloyd?" Colette asked him.

"Yeah we promised Chocolat," he said.

Sheena looked at me with apprehension. "Don't look at me like that," I told her, "I'll be back. It'll be tough without my mask though," I said remembering who exactly would be waiting for me at the ranch.

"Oh right there's that big guy with Yachiru at the ranch right?" Genis asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Then here," Sheena dropped something in my hand. It was a ring with an amethyst stone embedded into it. "Take it and promise you'll come back."

"What good is this going to do?" I asked.

"It's Shadow's Ring," she said, "Your Zanpakuto is dark based. I don't know, I thought maybe it would give you like some form of extreme power or something if you were to put it on."

I clenched it in my fist, "Yeah I getcha," I told her, "If nothing else I'll keep it as a reminder to come back."

"Please be careful," she told me.

"Well you two sure are lovey dovey," Zelos totally killed the mood.

"Oh shut up you!" Sheena shouted whacking him over the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" he moaned.

"Before you all head out, Renji, I'd like you to stay with Nel, Sheena and me and help out with the Mana Cannon. Since you're a former Desian I may need some credentials. We still haven't fully overwritten the ranch over to us yet."

"Sure not a problem," Renji nodded in agreement.

"Please allow me to assist as well then," Ishida added, "The more brain power at your disposal the better and the less for Kurosaki's group to keep track of the better as well."

"Most appreciated," Yuan accepted.

"If we're finished with picking and choosing who goes where then let's head out," Lloyd stated.

"Agreed," I said.

* * *

**Towards the Iselia Human Ranch**

We headed for the ranch via the Rheairds. Since Sheena was staying back with the Renegades I opted to talk to Inoue, but she insisted on riding with Kratos. It was as if because she was being part of Cruxis she didn't trust us anymore. It was little disheartening. So since Renji wasn't with us I flew with Rukia clutching to me.

"Why do you get to be in front?" she complained when we reached cruising altitude, "I'm a much better pilot than you."

"Does it matter?" I rolled my eyes.

"If we want to land without crashing into anyone it does," she teased.

"Hey I've driven this thing enough times with Sheena and I haven't screwed up so just shut up and enjoy the ride will you?" I grumbled.

"Boy someone's in a foul mood," she commented. I growled. "You're worried aren't you? About Orihime I mean?" I sighed. "It's understandable," Rukia looked over to Orihime and Kratos' Rheaird of which Orihime was in front. "With the situation in Hueco Mundo Orihime was more than willing to be rescued, but now…she's not even willing to talk to us."

"Yeah I know what you mean," I said, "but I'm not going to give up on her. Orihime's not the type of person to just join up with the enemy without a good reason." Rukia nodded and made a noise in agreement. "Anyway, hang on tight," I said swerving the Rheaird at an angle since we were approaching the ranch.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

When we landed we all gathered together and Captain Kuchiki brought out his Zanpakuto, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Captain Kuchiki used the small blades of his Shikai to destroy the security cameras. "Hopefully they'll think that was just a malfunction," he said sheathing his Zanpakuto as he sealed it.

"More than likely. Those blades would be hard to pick up on a camera," Kratos confirmed. "If you're all going to be here why did Orihime and I come as well? You don't need us to stop the Mana Reactor."

"Because _I_ don't trust Cruxis," I scowled, "It just happens that this time, our goals, your goals, and those of the Renegades coincide, but we don't know what's going to happen next. It's easier to keep an eye on you if you're close by."

"Hmph, a wise decision," Kratos seemed to almost be praising me.

"Well we shut down the cameras, now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Wow Ichigo you didn't just decide to break down the gate with brute force," Genis commented.

"Shut it this is a stealth operation," Ichigo shot back, "The longer we can delay the Desians knowing we're here the better."

"I'll jump down inside from the cliff and open the door," I suggested.

"No, I'll do it," Kratos emanated his wings from his body and flew over the gate and opened it from the inside. "Let's go."

I walked up to him as everyone passed him by and said, "Hard to believe I'm fighting with you like this again."

"Does it displease you?" he asked.

"I'm just as unhappy with this as you are. And I don't trust you either," I made clear.

"Good that's how it should be," Kratos said, "because you and I," he paused and added, "are enemies." He then walked inside and I behind him. When we caught up with the group everyone was huddled around a machine. As we talked things out we decided the best thing to do would be to split up the group. Part of the group would go with me to help shut down the reactor and defeat Forcystus and the others would go free the captives. Kratos, Orihime, Ichigo, and Genis were definitely coming with me. Presea currently didn't have a weapon so she was staying behind. We continued to hammer out the details and Rukia, Captain Kuchiki, the Professor and Soifon were coming with me. Everyone else was going to help the captives. However, since the captives were on our way to Forcystus all of us were coming together as one big group.

When we arrived in the captive's quarters Shunsui, Izuru, Zelos and Rangiku combined their efforts and sent the guards packing.

"That should take care of things in here," Zelos stated as Rangiku opened the cells.

Colette turned towards me, "Lloyd I…" she started to say.

"I'll be fine, I've got Ichigo, the Professor, and Captain Kuchiki with me. You don't need to worry about me, Colette."

"I…I know," she said.

"We'll be fine from here on out, you all be careful," Rangiku said to us.

"Yeah thanks," I said.

We split our group and wandered together through the hallways until we wound up in one big empty room. We walked through it until a powerful entity came slamming down from above and struck the ground. So much dust had been kicked up I couldn't see who was speaking. "Well now, when I was told there would be intruders at first I wasn't all that excited, but then I sensed all your strong power levels and I just had to drop by to say hello." The dust cleared. Standing in front of us was the man who had taken Yachiru with him when Ichigo, Genis and I left Iselia. He was wearing a red Desian uniform like the members of Forcystus' ranch, but he also had a white sleeveless jacket worn over it. "My name is Kenpachi Zaraki. If you want to get past this room you're going to have to defeat me."

"So the 11th Division Captain degrades himself to fighting for the enemy does he?" Captain Kuchiki spoke up.

"Who said that?" Kenpachi asked and Captain Kuchiki stepped forward. "Huh? Well now so it's you all," Kenpachi said pointing to his eyepatch, "I didn't even need my flashy introduction, but it was well worth if for effect if I do say so myself."

I looked over to Genis who was shaking from head to toe. "Genis what's wrong?"

He tried to stop shaking and stood firm, but his knees were still trembling, "N-nothing, n-nothing…I-I'm…f-fine. I-I'm not…s-scared or anything."

"Byakushi!" Yachiru appeared from over Kenpachi's shoulder and dove towards Captain Kuchiki. He sidestepped out of the way. She stood in front of him and jumped up and down like an ecstatic little kid…younger than Genis, "Byakushi, I'm so happy to see you. Did you come here to play with Kenny?"

"Unfortunately no," he said.

"We all came here to shut down the ranch," I said to her. "Your friend's in our way."

"In the way?" Kenpachi asked and then added, "Don't make me laugh? I couldn't care less about this two-bit ranch. The only thing I'm interested in is a good fight. And if you're all here that means the strongest ones here can fight me."

"Kenny!" Yachiru cried happily tugging on Ichigo's arm, "Look! Look! It's Ichi!"

Kenpachi touched a hand to his cheek and grinned, "Well well what do you know? It is. Nice to see you Ichigo." Kenpachi flared the mana…no Soul Reapers use reiatsu…reiatsu in his body.

Ichigo stared down Kenpachi for a few moments then withdrew his sword quickly from its sheathe and swung it out at his side. "Guys leave him to me," Ichigo said.

Kenpachi laughed out loud, "You're gonna take me one on one, fine by me. I've wanted a rematch with you for quite some time. This oughta be good."

"Ichigo are you insane? He's incredibly strong!" the Professor scolded him.

"That's the point," I heard Captain Kuchiki say.

"Captain…Kuchiki," Raine looked up at him.

"Captain Zaraki is the most powerful Shinigami next to Head Captain Yamamoto in terms of pure brute strength," Byakuya was saying as Ichigo held his sword out horizontally in front of him, "Ichigo has foughten Captain Zaraki once before and subsequently beaten him, though there were heavy injuries to both sides. The boy can handle himself."

"That's crazy! Ichigo let me fight with you!" I told him.

"No," he responded without hesitation.

"But," I protested.

"What's our goal right now Lloyd?" he asked me.

"That's…"

"Our goal is to shut down the Mana Reactor," Ichigo said and smirked, "Kenpachi's only interested in fighting strong opponents anyway. The only person who'd be of any help in our current group against him are Byakuya, Kratos and Soifon and I don't have enough chemistry with any of them to fight this guy two on one. Besides you'll need their help shutting down the Mana Reactor and defeating Forcystus."

"Lloyd," Rukia said to me.

"Hmm," I turned to look at her.

"There are two types of battle Lloyd: the battle for one's life and the battle for one's pride. Ichigo is currently fighting for the latter. Helping him right now would be stepping all over his pride. Dismiss his stubbornness and let him do this. If you really want to help him we need to get going," Rukia explained to me.

"She's right you know," I heard Ichigo say.

"Ichigo," I turned towards him.

"Leave this to me," he repeated.

"I won't stop you guys from heading further on in so long as Ichigo stays behind. Like I said I don't give a damn about Forcystus," Kenpachi repeated.

"To think that Cruxis had employed such a madman. Forcystus' wallet must be taxed," Kratos commented.

"Peh, I ain't no mercenary," Kenpachi spat, "I go where there's blood. It's just how I am. If you want to go though I'd be happy to take you on in place of the kid."

"I'll pass," Kratos responded.

"Well you better get going if you wanna get to Forcystus, from what I here things are going pretty crazy outside this fortress," Kenpachi grinned like a demon.

"Come on we shouldn't waste anymore time here," Raine said.

"Rai-Rai's right," I heard Yachiru say. I looked to see her on Kratos' shoulder. "Come on Red Shirt! You, Shorty, Krato-kun, Jiggles, Byakushi, Soy Sauce, Bunny and I need get to that reactor. Let's let Kenny and Ichi have their fun."

"Not the nicknames again," I moaned to myself.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"We're gonna go now. We're gonna go find one-eye and you and Ichii can catch up later ok Kenny?" Yachiru called.

"Don't wait up," Kenpachi said with a big grin on his face, "I don't plan on rushing this fight."

"Don't get everyone lost ok!" I called out, "Let Kratos or Inoue take command of leading the group they should know where to go as members of Cruxis!"

"Okie dokie Ichi!" Yachiru saluted and like that the group was gone.

"Is it okay letting them pass like this?" I asked.

"What are you so concerned about? I'm the one working for Forcystus. And it's like I said before: I don't a damn. Sure the guy let me execute a bunch of spies after he and his men rounded him up, but from the sound of it, you and the others seem like you're gonna be having more fun," he grinned. "So sit back and relax," he grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. "And let's have some fun!" he charged right at me. The fight had begun.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

Kratos and Orihime led the group to where Forcystus would be. I didn't mind, they were the only ones who could possibly have any insider knowledge as to the layout of the ranch. It was still a while though until we reached Forcystus.

"Lloyd," he spoke directly to me, "It seems it was a mistake to have let you live. You're causing far too many issues. You're here faster than I expected. What the hell is that blasted oaf Kenpachi doing?"

"Kenpachi abandoned you Forcystus. It's just you and us now," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Damn him, I should've never trusted that man. He was a human but I thought we saw the same vision, but it appears I was mistaken," Forcystus grumbled.

"Damn right you were mistaken," Soifon chuckled, "Zaraki will always be one of us. No matter how chaotic he may be even he knows the world must always survive," she smiled more deviously than I'd even ever seen the Professor smile, "otherwise he wouldn't be able to slash things up with his sword anymore."

"Blasted fool," Forcystus griped and cooled down, "But no matter I'll kill you all myself if I have to."

"So you're Forcystus are you?" Kratos asked, "If death is what you seek then you shall have it."

"Tough talk from a human. You're the one who's going to die, along with this tainted world," Forcystus said to Kratos.

Kratos looked like he was laughing at Forcystus, "Even if the world is lost, you can escape to Derris-Kharlan… Is that what you're thinking? How naïve."

"What did you say?" Forcystus snapped.

"Desians are nothing but expendable pawns to Yggdrasill. He'd never bother to save you," Kratos said coldly.

"Silence! How dare you speak ill of Lord Yggdrasil!" Forcystus shouted, "But it's as you say we can escape to Derris Kharlan. The destruction of this world is of no concern to us."

"Does…Lord Yggdrasil really wish for all those people to be killed just to save Martel? Why would he do such a thing? Isn't there a way to save everyone? Please think of the possibilities!" Orihime pleaded.

"I'd never take a proposition from a human, but yet you speak as if you know Lord Yggdrasil, who are you?" Obviously the news of Orihime becoming a member of Cruxis hadn't reached Forcystus.

"We don't have time to waste with this idiot! Let's go Lloyd!" Genis declared.

"I know!" I said getting ready.

"You won't get past me!" Forcystus declared.

"We'll just see about that!" Rukia declared.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

Kenpachi and I collided our swords against each other, drew away from each other and slammed our swords into each other's again. "You've improved a great deal Ichigo," Kenpachi told me.

"So have you it seems," I said. We stopped pressing our swords against each other and jumped back.

Kenpachi snickered and then burst out into full ledged maniacal laughter, "It's just like before. You're like my equal, maybe slightly better than me." He reached up for his eye-patch, "Against you, I feel like I can fight with no restraints at all!" he pulled off his eyepatch and his spiritual pressure surged.

_This is it, _I said, gripping my sword tightly. _This is where the real battle begins._

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Ichigo Vs Kenpachi: the rematch of the century. And at the same time the group prepares to face off against Forcystus and Hitsugaya is battling it out with the Giant Khalran Tree to save Momo. Will he succeed? More importantly what about Sheena's group? Will the Mana Cannon work? All the action happens now as the first 'disc' of Tales of Bleach draws towards a close. To find out what's going to happen you'll have to wait for the next chapter. PLEASE NOTE: Starting tomorrow I will be on Thanksgiving break. That may sound like a good thing, but with more distractions [like my 360] it may be counterproductive with regards to fanfiction. I am also going to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show with my Mom as a bonding moment [my idea, not hers and no not as a pity moment, my family and I are close knit]. I am also going to go see Harry Potter this Friday with my folks and am spending Thanksgiving with my dad's side of the family so please understand if I do not update for a while. Ok then see ya).**


	27. BotD: Climax, Conclusion, and Aftermath

**(A/N: Kenpachi and Ichigo's rematch has begun. Prepare for epicness. Oh I forgot to mention last chapter, but here are Yachiru's nicknames for everyone in case you couldn't figure it out: Ichi = Ichigo, Red Shirt = Lloyd, Kratokun = Kratos, Jiggles = Orihime, Rai-Rai = Raine, Shorty = Genis, Soy Sauce = Soifon, Byakushi = Byakuya and Bunny = Rukia. Anyways, enjoy the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

Kenpachi had removed his eyepatch he was now using all of his power. I clenched my sword and grit my teeth.

"What's the matter?" he asked me with a hand on his cheek, "Don't tell me you're not going to use your hollowfication?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said, "but my inner hollow escaped into the world so I can't use it right now."

Kenpachi chuckled, "Well that's a shame, but no matter…" he came striking towards me shouting, "Your spiritual pressure is good enough as is!" When he struck into my sword I was barely able to push him off. He got me right into the wall. He drew his sword back and swung at my shoulder. I used Shunpo to dodge and made to strike him across the back I got him, but barely. He turned and swung. I blocked, but the shockwave of energy from the blow sent me careening into the wall. Kenpachi drove towards me and made to stab me in the chest. I turned over to dodge.

"What the hell are you trying to kill me?" I shouted.

"Why shouldn't I be allowed to?" he chuckled, "This is just a game isn't it. If you lose you'll just be poofed right back to Soul Society."

"But Urahara said he didn't know if the failsafe was working and even then there's the problem with the lock-in mode," I interjected.

"Oh well, then your friend with the orange hair can just heal you up later if I kill you, but what's it matter?" he held up his sword and grinned, "Are you that afraid of dying? I thought you were past this. Come on, just fight me and savor the moment," he flared his reiatsu, "Otherwise this won't be any fun!" He came striking in towards me and swung like a madman. I blocked and was practically destabilized each time. He swung down towards my left foot and I blocked and then swung up towards my neck and I blocked again. Sparks flew as my sword was batted away like a rubber ball against the ground. He stabbed forward at me. I dodged and he cut some of my hair. I dodged and ducked underneath him and made to slice at his shoulder. He ducked underneath and swung across. I jumped and dodged and brought up my hands.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I caught Kenpachi in the full brunt of my attack. He came off it with his uniform torn to shreds down the left side of his body and a shallow cut running from his shoulder down to his stomach.

Kenpachi laughed, "Yes! Now you're getting into it!" He rushed back at me and continued with the slashes and the strikes.

_Damn it. _I thought. _I can't keep this up forever. Eventually I'm going to run out of energy and eventually collapse. I'm not strong enough to face him now without my hollowfication. Right when I need it the most dam hollow just had to leave my body. _I was already using both my hands on my blade just to keep Kenpachi from overpowering me. _Since when did he get this strong anyway? _I wondered as I blocked another strike. _Last time I beat him using only my Shikai. Damn it! _

Kenpachi began wildly swinging his sword. He was so fast and powerful I couldn't get a chance to go out onto the offensive. I kept up my blocking until Kenpachi knocked me too far off balance and I had to jump back to keep upright. Now it was my turn. I fired off the Getsuga Tensho, weakly powered this time, and Kenpachi dodged, but I came in swifly and hacked upward getting him in the arm. I struck down and he blocked and flung me off. I came across and he did the exact same thing. "What's the matter? Can't you do any better than this?" Kenpachi taunted, "I am enjoying this fight, in fact it's the most fun I've had in a while," he blocked another one of my strikes, "but your strikes are flimsy." I used Getsuga and this time he deflected it off with his blade, "and your attacks are not much better. Eventually you're going to bore me with how routine your fighting." He leapt back, "Come on! Fight like you mean it. Don't worry about burying me into the ground! Beat me down if you can! I'm fighting with all I can so you should to!" I grit my teeth. I gripped my sword with both hands and struck upwards and Kenpachi down and this time we knocked each other's swords away. I was surprised that I actually managed to deflect the blow of his sword with my own strength that I had let my mind slip from the battle. "You're open!" Kenpachi hacked upwards and slashed me up the center of my body and then punched me in the center of my body, opening the wound further and sending me slamming into the wall. Blood poured from mouth as I dropped to my knees. Something dropped out of my hakama and bounced along the ground.

_Huh, what's that? _

"Hmm, what's this?" Kenpachi walked over and picked it up. It was Shadow's ring, "Looks like some form of cracker jack prize. Kinda tacky though."

I tackled him, shoulder first and sent him flying and grabbed the ring as it descended down to the ground. "It's not nice to grab other people's things," I told him with a scowl.

"That's your ring?" he asked. "What a joke," he laughed. "Why does a warrior of your caliber need a trinket like that?"

I held up the ring with my right hand, holding my sword in my left, "This happens to be a very important ring given to me by a friend. It's my promise that I'll come back to her safely. It's also the ring of the Summon Spirit of Darkness. I'm not going to let you take it from me."

"I dunno, maybe I'll try to take it from you again, when I grabbed the ring you got really serious," Kenpachi snickered.

"I don't think so," I said slamming my sword into the ground. "And just to make sure you don't. I think I'll wear it as a precaution." I held the ring in my left hand and slipped it onto my right ring finger. There was suddenly a bright light that shone out from the ring. It was a mix of amethyst and black and it completely enveloped me in its power. I could feel Shadow's power mixing with Zangetsu's. The sleeves of my Shihakusho went blasting clean off as thick dark mana seeped around my arms. The handle of Tensa Zangetsu changed from black and red to completely black. The blade of Tensa Zangetsu extended and bent slightly to create a crescent shape. The chain extended off the blade somewhat to become the length of a headphone cord. The chains became a bit heavier, but that didn't affect me much. Thick, reddish-brown reiatsu seeped from Tensa Zangetsu's blade. "Are you ready Kenpachi?" I asked. "Here we go." I struck forward he barely had time to react. I was on the other side of him with a sweeping strike and managed to slice him above his pectorals. He came at me from behind. I turned and blocked. I didn't have to fight to hold my own; I _could_ hold my own.

"Excellent!" Kenpachi drew his blade back and swung. I parried and attacked. He dodged. "I don't know what that was just now, but now your so much stronger." He swung once. I dodged. He swung again and I blocked and got pushed back.

"Giant Demon Fang!" I shouted. Kenpachi dodged out of the way and came charging forward with a horizontal strike. I did a backflip and fired off a weakly powered Getsuga. It was different from my usual Getsuga though. The reddish outline that normally accompanied my Bankai Getsuga Tensho was much thicker than usual. It collided with Kenpachi and sent him flying back. There were now burns on his upper shoulders. The cloth was blasted away.

Kenpachi laughed out loud and came swinging downward at me, I blocked and swung downward, "This," I swung upward and he barely moved out of the way, "is," he backflipped and swung down low, "so," I ran around him and charged forward with a hypersonic thrust. He leapt high into the air, "much," I leapt into the air after him, creating a crater from my take off point, and got the high ground I swung down onto him and sent him blazing into the ground. He got up and shouted, "FUN!" I came divebombing towards him with Getsuga charged in my blade. He put both his hands on his blade and swung to block I got flung off and towards the wall. I crouched down and put my feet up and managed to cushion my landing into the wall with my legs and my off hand. I pushed off and went striking towards him again. I struck downward and he blocked, both hands still on his sword. I pushed it down and cut him wide across the upper right arm. He ignored the pain and struck me across the side of the stomach. I dodged back, but still took a wide cut slicing across my abdomen. "This is getting pretty good," Kenpachi grinned.

"Yeah you look like you're enjoying it," I chuckled.

"And I owe it all to you. Ever since you put that ring on the energy in this fight has been turned up way past the ecstasy in any fight I've ever been in. To fight at full strength one on one," he charged at me again, "This is the most fun I ever had!" He came forward and swung down. I put the curved side of my sword underneath his to block. I then used it as a pivoting point and frontflipped and struck down with a powered up Getsuga Tensho! I created a big gash right down the right side of Kenpachi's chest. He was hardly phased and swung at me from my left. "That's what I like about fighting you Ichigo," he said as he moved his sword back, up and then down. I leaned back and blocked, "You always give a fight everything you have." I pushed up and pushed him away drew my sword back down at an angle, charged the Getsuga Tensho and let it out at full power. Kenpachi came off it bleeding and burned, but acted like it was nothing, "You push me to my limit and I push you to yours. I can't even begin to describe how much fun it is to just," he leapt into the air and came down from above, "cut loose!" I dodged and jumped out of the way. I was now starting to pant. I was running out of energy. I could feel my hands shaking. "Huh, don't tell me you're losing your resolve already? Come on, I may be pretty cut up, but I've got plenty of energy to spare."

_He's right, _I panted, _he's the one with all of the cuts, but I'm the one panting like a dog. _I gripped my sword hard. _It doesn't matter though, I'll end this fight soon enough and I'll go help the others. _I stepped forward and felt myself barely able to stand. _Assuming I can stay conscious after I win._

"Are you ready? Come on. You take the initiative this time! I'm tired of being the one going on the first strike all the time," Kenpachi requested.

"If that's what you want," I used Shunpo and attacked from behind down at an angle across his back, "I'd be happy to oblige!" Kenpachi jumped and dodged. I jumped from my position and made to attack him head on. He blocked with sword and headbutted me. I backflipped as I recoiled and sent forward a Getsuga as I steadied myself. Kenpachi dodged as he ran forward and came from the side and swung. I blocked, but his momentum sent me slamming into the side of the wall. I went crashing right through it.

"Don't tell me that finished you," Kenpachi sighed as I lay on my back and made to get up. "Come on, you gotta have more fight in you than that." I stood up and crouched down, panting. "Good, you're still standing. You've got some fight left in you yet."

"Not…much…more…" I panted.

"Work through it," Kenpachi snapped, "I'm too chock full of adrenaline for you to just crap out on me now. So come on," he charged his reiatsu again, "and face me."

I let out a battle cry and struck forward. Kenpachi dodged. I took my left hand off my blade and swung out. Kenpachi brushed off my attack with a sword swing. I was running out of energy. I could tell, but I wasn't about to be done in. Sheena was counting on me. I promised her I'd return. Kenpachi slashed me down the back. I turned and struck, but he moved and uppercut me in the jaw sending me stumbling back. I wiped the blood from my mouth. I gripped my blade tightly. _Damn it, I can't take much more of this. At this rate he'll piledrive me into the ground, possibly kill me. I can't let it end like this. I have to fight back. I have to end this now! _"I will not lose!" I shouted to the heavens. I swung my sword out to the side, "Get ready Kenpachi," I said, my determination hardened to the very core, "Here comes," I gripped my sword, "my resolve." Faster than he could react I struck forward and cut. Without skipping a beat I turned and got him again. I came at him again and again from all angles so many times I lost count. On my final strike through him I left a blasting shockwave in my wake. I turned and charged Getsuga in my blade and slammed my sword into the ground erupting a pillar of Getsuga in front of me. I took up towards the ceiling. I turned my body and leaned back and held my sword up towards the ceiling both hands on it, "Yaban Getsuga!" **(Savage Moon Fang)** My blade extended off and created a hole in the ceiling and extended off so that it reached high into the air, "Herusodo!" **(Hellfire Blade)** I used up all that was left of my spirit energy that wasn't being used to sustain my life force in that attack. I used a little of my life force to lower myself to the ground and then removed the ring from my finger. If I didn't finish Kenpachi with that I'd have to get him with my Bankai alone. I felt so much healthier without the ring on my finger. A lot of my spirit energy must've been used to maintain the form I was in, but I knew that this little boost would only be enough to get the big guy and me out of here. The dust from my attack began to clear. Kenpachi lay on the ground, shirtless, bleeding and burned up with a broken sword and by broken I mean it was just dust lying next to him. Kenpachi looked at me.

"Looks like you win again," he said. "Don't think that's gonna try and stop me from beating you one of these days," he ran his hands through the dust that was his Zanpakuto and let it flow back down onto the ground, "That should reform once I lose consciousness."

"Kenpachi," I was concerned for him.

"What're you still standing around here for? I'll be fine with a little rest, go help your friends," he told me.

"Yeah," I nodded and took off.

"You'd better get your hollowfication back soon," he said. I stopped and turned to look at him, "I wonder what fighting you would be like with that crazy ring _and_ your hollowfication."

_All you ever think about is fighting. _I smirked, "Rest up and get out of here before this place explodes," I told him.

"Tch, you stupid idiot. Get going already!" I ran away and to where Forcystus would be.

* * *

**Forcystus' Chamber**

**Lloyd's pov**

This Forcystus guy was pretty good. I thought our fight would be 8 on 1, but he's been summoning worker droids to help him throughout the battle. Captain Kuchiki's Zanpakuto has been near useless because of the wind magic Forcystus has and the guy keeps casting Cyclone without an incantation. Even Orihime's Koten Zanshun was deflected once.

"This is becoming a pain," Rukia said as she leapt out of the way of another attack of Forcystus'.

"I know, but what can we do?" I asked.

"First aid!" Kratos healed my fatigue and then charged back into the fray.

"Man why does he keep healing me? He always babied me like that even when we traveled together on the journey for World Regeneration," I said.

"Hmm," Rukia said and muttered something under her breath.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Santen Kisshun I reject!" Orihime's shield suddenly appeared in front of Rukia and me as an Air Blade attack barreled into it.

"Quit being so damn careless!" Soifon shouted.

"Sorry," I apologized. We had managed to wither down Forcystus quite a bit, but he was still standing. I kept wondering how Ichigo was faring with his battle with Kenpachi. I couldn't help but worry about him. I know he said he could handle it, but that Kenpachi guy was ridiculously strong, I'm not an elf or half-elf, but I could just tell that fighting that guy one on one was suicide for anybody.

"What's the matter you inferior beings?" Forcystus called out as he summoned two more aero droids, "Is this the limit of your power?"

"Damn it this is ridiculous!" I cursed.

"Santen Kisshun I reject!" Orihime projected her barrier in front of…Kratos what the hell?

Kratos was deep in thought preparing a spell. He was chanting something. No, he wasn't chanting, he was drawing in mana. His wings were extended out. What was he planning?

"Field Barrier!" the professor cast it on Orihime. "They seem to have a plan let's roll with it!"

"You don't need to tell me that!" Soifon leapt at Forcystus.

"Heh, Cyclone!" Soifon got caught in the middle.

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder, Indignation!" Genis cast his lightning spell on Forcystus.

"Air Barrier!" Forcystus created a shield around himself and reduced the damage.

"Damn it, we won't get anywhere with this!" I exclaimed

"Healing Circle!" Raine healed Soifon who had come down from the Cyclone.

Suddenly Orihime's shield shattered and Kratos stood ready prepared to do something. "Lloyd cover me!" he shouted.

Me. He wants _me_ to cover for him? "Lloyd put your grudge aside and help him for the good of the mission!" Captain Kuchiki snapped.

I ran forward only for Forcystus to catch me in a Cyclone, which I expected. I heard Kratos' voice from behind around it and suddenly the cyclone turned into a healing breeze. _He saved me? _I dropped from the Cyclone. I watched Kratos get behind Forcystus stab him right in the back. It was a shallow wound. I watched though as blood dripped from the wound and a magic circle appeared beneath Kratos and Forcystus. Kratos raised his sword into the air as runes became etched into the circle, "Struggle against these holy chains!" Kratos held his sword horizontally as chains of light appeared from the ground and tethered themselves around Forcystus' whole body. Powerful mana was sent through them, which I could tell were crackling with divine energy, "Shining Bind!" the crackling and blasting became louder and more powerful and exploded with force. Kratos shielded himself with his wing and his cape. Forcystus was released from Kratos' attack and he looked like he was about to topple over. He was really messed up too. If it hadn't been Kratos that had done that to him I would've cheered for the awesomeness of that attack just now.

"Im…possible…" Forcystus doubled back towards the edge of the platform near the Mana Reactor. He then fell backwards into the pit.

"Whew, we're done," I said putting away my swords.

"Guys!" I heard Ichigo's voice as he rushed into the area.

"Ichigo," I was surprised to see him.

"Ichigo you're hurt, let me heal your wounds," the Professor told him.

"Yeah thanks," Ichigo said as the Professor cast Revitalize on him. I walked over to the Mana reactor. "I don't have an idea what any of this stuff does."

"Let me," Orihime bounded forward.

"You can work with this stuff?" I asked as I watched her push buttons.

"Kratos-san taught me," she said. She flicked a few more knobs and switches. "There," she said, as she pressed one final button. "That should do it."

"Wow that's pretty amazing, you sure are smart," I praised her.

Orihime giggled, "I'm the third best in my class, didn't you know?"

"Hey save the chit chat for later you guys we need to get out of here," Ichigo said.

"Right," I agreed.

"Hey Ichi what happened to Kenny?" Yachiru tugged at his pants.

"He'll be fine he's just resting," Ichigo said.

"Ok, if I know Kenny he'll be back on his feet in no time," Yachiru said and climbed onto Ichigo's shoulder. "Come on let's go!"

* * *

**Outside the ranch**

**Ichigo's pov**

"Lloyd," Colette ran up to him and hugged him, "Oh Lloyd, thank goodness!"

"You sure are happy to see me," he was beet red.

"We saw this huge blackened sword stretch out to the sky," Kyoraku-san commented, "so we thought something was wrong."

"Huge…blackened…sword?" Lloyd questioned.

"That was probably me," I rubbed the back of my head sweating.

"That's what I said. I said it was probably Ichigo using a new technique with his Bankai and that there was nothing to worry about," Rangiku said acting like a know it all.

I clenched my fist and smirked, "Right then all we to do is contact Sheena and…"

"You'll do no such thing," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Forcystus, "No way, you survived!"

Forcystus fired a beam from his arm cannon at me and I dodged out of the way. Kyoraku-san deflected it with his Wakizashi, "Humans, your kind cannot be allowed to continue to go on!" the guy had practically lost it, "I am one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals! I will not be beaten by inferior beings like yourselves! I'll take you all down with me!"

Kratos stood in front of him looking at him with pity, "So this is how the great Desian hero, Forcystus, meets his end? I'm disappointed."

"I see," Forcystus chuckled, "I get it now. I wondered how a human could exude the smell of mana. You're Kratos."

"What of it?" Kratos asked like being clarified was no big deal.

Forcystus continued to laugh, "Lord Yggdrasill trusted you. Yet in the end, you betray us! This is why humans can never be trusted!" He opened his arm cannon and aimed it at the prisoners, "Every last one!"

I made to take the hit and/or block, but Colette of all people beat me to it. I could only imagine the reaction that would set off to…

"YOU BASTARD!" Lloyd stabbed Forcystus right in the gut. Forcystus stumbled back only to lay against something flat. A glowing yellow eye glowed from the shadows.

"Well hello there Forcystus," a low, craggily voice chuckled in the darkness.

"Traitor!" Forcystus turned around and began firing off shots into the darkness.

"Tch, what was that? I've had Mosquito bites that hurt worse than that."

"Why don't you ever die?" Forcystus shouted.

"I believe I told you that when we first met that I was indestructible," A jagged sword came piercing through the darkness and ripped through Forcystus and pierced through his back and came out the other side.

I recognized the weapon, "Kenpachi!"

"Peh, I don't know what it is," Kenpachi lectured as he stepped from out of the darkness chucking Forcystus' corpse onto the side of the ground, "Did you get pummeled so badly during your battle that you can't even put up a fight or were you always this weak? Either way don't matter anymore."

"Kenny!" Yachiru made to dive towards Kenpachi, but Raine restrained her. "Rai-rai?" she looked up and complained.

"Let me heal him first, afterwards you can climb up onto his back," she said.

"Oh fine," Yachiru pouted. In all honesty it was adorable. But right now I was more concerned about...

"Colette!" Lloyd rushed over to her.

"Hey wh-what's going on with her shoulder?" I asked.

"Huh?" Lloyd saw what I saw which was the fact that Colette's shoulder was becoming green and crystallized it looked…rather nauseating.

"No…don't look! Don't look at me!" She said, frightened.

"Lloyd! Send the message, quickly!" Kratos urged

"But Colette…"

"I'll do it," I said and sent Sheena the signal.

* * *

**Remote Island Human Ranch**

**Renji's pov**

"Signal received!" Renji declared.

"Aim Mana Cannon!" Yuan ordered.

"Aiming Mana Cannon!" Ishida answered.

"Send the signal to Sheena!" Yuan called out.

"Sending signal," Nel responded.

"Sheena it's all on you now," I sighed, leaning back in my chair, "Don't let us down."

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

"That's the signal," I said noticing the flashing light. _Time for me to shine, _I thought to myself. I had been storing mana in my body all in anticipation for this moment. "I call upon the Disciple of Everlasting Ice!" Celsius spirit appeared, "the Hammer of Godly Thunder!" Volt's spirit appeared, "Servant of Mother Earth!" Gnome's spirit appeared. "Envoy from the Dark Abyss!" Shadow's spirit appeared. "Okay guys I'm counting on you." I channeled their energy into the cannon, "Fire Mana Cannon!" I shouted.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's pov**

I had managed to get into Palmacosta and freeze the tree, but the roots regenerated every time I had sawed them off. I had managed to get Hinamori thankfully, but I wished I had arrived a little sooner. Not a moment after she and I made eye contact did one of the plant's roots whack her and send her flying. I caught her, but she had been badly injured by the attack. I was carrying her as far away from the tree as I could to the closest house of Salvation. Hinamori clung to my robe, "Shiro-chan…"

"Don't speak," I told her. "You took a nasty strike to your stomach so you shouldn't speak."

"Arigato Shiro-chan," she told me. I couldn't help but let a single tear drop from my face. I had failed to protect Hinamori…again. She was hurt because of my inadequate abilities…again.

Hinamori reached her hand up to my cheek and stroked it with her thumb, "Don't cry," she told me, "you shouldn't cry…you…have no need to cry…"

"Hinamori please don't speak," I urged, "don't make your condition worse."

"No…I…need to tell you this…before I forget…Shiro-chan…you're…you're my…he…ro…" she passed out. I cradled her and smiled.

_Baka, _I thought, stroking the side of her hair. I looked onward, _don't worry Hinamori, we're almost to safety. _Suddenly a large blast of Mana went sailing towards the tree and dissipated it.

"What was that?" I looked towards the source of the blast, "that looked like it came from the remote Island ranch." I could sense Sheena's mana from the pulse wave that had been sent through. "Seems like some of the others are at the Ranch. I should hurry."

* * *

**Iselia Human Ranch**

**Lloyd's pov**

"The great seed is once bound in the Holy Ground of Kharlan," Yuan said through the communication box, "For that, I owe you my gratitude. Thank you. It seems that you have managed to save the Great Seed as well as this world."

"If the Great Seed is intact, then I presume Martel, who's fused with it, is safe as well?" Kratos asked.

"I'm sure that's good news for you. I wish I could say the same for me," Yuan remarked, his words sounded a little sad.

I looked at Colette, "It looks like things have calmed down a little Colette."

She was shaking from head to toe, worrying about her shoulder, "It's gross, isn't it? It's disgusting, isn't it? It's… It's…"

I shook my head, "It's not at all." I made to approach her.

Colette grabbed her shoulder and backed away, "Stay away! Don't look at me!" She fell over onto the ground.

"Colette!" I ran over to her and held her.

"It's ok, it looks like she only fainted," Raine said, "Let's take her back to the village."

"To Iselia?" Ichigo scratched his head, "But Lloyd, Genis and I were banished."

"Colette's home is in Iselia. Besides, we can't just leave behind the people who were held at the ranch," Raine explained.

"All right then," I said still feeling awkward about this, "Let's go to Iselia."

"I'll send Sheena and the others to meet you there, farewell for now," Yuan dismissed us and the communication box shut down.

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

We were all gathered together when Toshiro came into the ranch cradling Momo. He looked rather distraught. Momo looked as if she was in dire pain.

"She needs a healer," he said. "Where are you all headed anyway?"

"To Iselia, we're going to meet up with everyone there," Uryu said.

Toshiro sighed, "I don't know if Hinamori can last that long."

"Shiro-chan…"

"Hinamori save your strength I beg of you," he said to her.

"I can make it to Iselia Shiro-chan," she told Toshiro.

"If you don't want to carry her back, then I will," Renji offered, "As a friend of Momo's I wouldn't mind having to carry her to Iselia after you just flew her across the sky."

"Be gentle with her," Toshiro said handing Momo off to Renji, "She got whacked by one of the giant tree's roots."

"Ouch," Renji said piggybacking her.

"Right then," I said, "Let's head for Iselia." We all climbed onto our Rheairds, except Renji who, since he was carrying Momo, who was deadweight at this point, used air walking.

As I flew alone I felt a little…empty. I had always flown on the Rheairds clinging to Ichigo and flying alone in the air felt a little cold being all by myself. _I'll be at your side soon, _I thought as we all flew together. _Wait for me Ichigo._

**End Disc 1**

* * *

**(A/N: So _technically_ this would be the end of the First Disc of Tales of Symphonia hence the statement above. This means we have reached the turning point of Tales of Bleach so to speak. I don't say halfway point because I am working with a 423 page game script of ToS to put this together and this fic is already on page 308 of 423. You can do the math yourself. Anyway it seems I managed to finish and get this out before I had to leave for vacation so yay me. Anyway see you all later everyone. Plz review. See you after the break if not sooner).**


	28. The Fluffy Chapter of Fluffy Fluff

**(A/N: Start up disc 2. Here we go everyone. I think maybe I might continue on this over break, but that's a BIG maybe with my 360 in the house, but please enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Soul Society**

**12****th**** Division**

**Urahara's pov**

The door to the room opened and Yoruichi stepped through drying her face with a towel. She was only wearing her black undershirt and pants the rest of her clothes were on the back of her chair.

"Have a nice shower?" I asked her.

"Yeah, a little. What'd I miss?" she asked as she made to put on the rest of her clothes.

"Well Ichigo and the others finished the first disc of the game, thankfully I was smart enough to load both discs in the beginning so they'll just overlap and start up immediately now that they've moved onto the second part of the game," I told her.

"Loading both discs...you think maybe that may have had something to do with the transition lock-in?" Yoruichi asked, pointing.

"Hmm, it might," I looked over to the far side of the room, "Kurotsuchi any luck?"

"You really are simpletons I already checked if loading both discs was a problem, but it isn't and I'm still having no luck getting our specimens prematurely back home," he said.

"Don't worry so much about that," I said opening up my fan, "At this rate I don't think Ichigo would _want_ to come home."

"What do you mean Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked me.

"Oh, right, I'll show you." I walked over to the replay monitor. "Hey Nemu,"

"Yes?" she called from the monitors.

"Play track number nineteen point eight point one under the video files," I said trying not to laugh and ruin the surprise.

"Playing," she said. In an instant Ichigo and Sheena's little 'escapade' in Flanoir began playing on the monitor on the terminal in front of Yoruichi and me.

Yoruichi found it hard not to laugh, "Well for a kid who had a prude reaction at seeing me naked I'd say Ichigo's finally growing up."

"It'll just make things hard when he learns the truth," I said gravely.

"What do you mean Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

I indicated a terminal with my fan, "I've been storing up power to send another holographic projection of myself into the game. I came across something dire for the group and I thought I'd tell them."

"What did you find?" Yoruichi asked me.

"Let's just say that I hope Ichigo and the others don't get too attached to the group their traveling with."

"I'd say that it's a little late for Ichigo," Yoruichi commented.

"That's just going to make what I have to tell them hurt all the more."

* * *

**Sylvarant**

**Iselia**

**Ichigo's pov**

We were all at Colette's place explaining to Phaidra what had happened over the course of time. Everyone was scattered throughout the city, but Lloyd, Genis, Orihime, Kratos, Rukia, Raine, Presea, Sheena, Byakuya and I were all inside Colette's house. She herself was sleeping upstairs.

"I see. So the angels of Cruxis were really half-elves," Phaidra mulled over.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. We don't want to start a panic," Lloyd told her.

"Indeed. Especially now that the Tower of Salvation is gone, I wouldn't dare tell people the truth," Phaidra swore.

"The Tower of Salvation is…gone?" I questioned.

"Yes," she nodded, "After that frightening earthquake the tower disappeared along with that monstrosity."

"How could it just disappear?" Inoue asked Kratos.

"I don't know. The Chosen never completed the ritual of regeneration. The Cruxis core system, which controls the appearance of the tower, may have malfunctioned. It is of little consequence," Kratos said casually.

"How can you say that?" I raged.

"Indeed," Raine agreed, "It's a tremendous shock to the people of Sylvarant. After a giant earthquake sunders the land, the symbol of salvation vanishes. The Chosen will be held responsible."

"But chosen's have failed in the past haven't they?" Rukia asked.

"The others have paid for their failure with their lives. But Colette is still alive," Phaidra explained.

"No doubt all the blame will be pushed onto the Chosen then due to everyone's suffering," Byakuya said outright.

"It is not fair to Colette," Presea said getting snappy.

"I'm going to go see what's going on in the village," Lloyd said.

"Wait for Genis and me," I told him. We followed him outside. Everyone came with us except for Kratos who stayed inside the house.

We saw that a crowd had gathered over by the school and decided to investigate. The mayor was there shouting his head off, "This is an outrage! Those who were banished returning without permission! The Chosen failed atrociously! It's the end of the world!"

"I see even Sylvarant is prone to its ill-tempered authority figures," Byakuya commented.

"And on top of all that, people we thought were elves are actually half-elves! I bet you were the ones that led the Desians here to attack this village!"

"Wh-what did you say?" Genis said getting angry.

"How dare you!" Rukia snapped.

"Honestly how rude he's only a boy," Rangiku added.

"It doesn't matter if he's a child. He's a half-elf!" The mayor shouted.

"You damn bastard," I growled.

"I'm with Ichigo on this one," Lloyd said proudly, "I've heard enough from you! Now listen! It's true that the Professor and Genis are half-elves…but so what? There are good half-elves just as there are bad humans!"

"Humph! What does a kid know? You were raised by a dwarf! It's no wonder you caused the Chosen to fail her journey! And you even brought a bunch of dirty prisoners back here! It's intolerable how much pain you've caused the good humans of this village," the mayor just wouldn't have it apparently. Our entire group outside of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla launched daggers at him. "What?"

"Tell me something Mister Iselia Mayor does anything besides you mouth even work anymore?" Soifon snapped.

"Miss Soifon is right you know," Kyoraku-san added, "All you're doing is lashing out and complaining do you have any decency at all?"

"Why you…" the mayor's temper rose, but our group wasn't done with belittling him.

"You criticize people for the way they are and not for how they act. Only someone lower than dirt acts that way," Rangiku-san glared.

"What? We have an arrangement with the Desians! I have a duty to protect this village. Isn't that right?" the mayor shouted

"And we took care of the Desians!" I reminded him and held out Tensa Zangetsu in front of me, "So back off! I'm not one to just sit by and let some government official behind a polished desk start spouting nonsense about the way things are!"

"He's right you know, so unless you want to keep all of your teeth I suggest you keep your mouth closed," Kenpachi backed me up.

"You criticize Genis, but I bet he's the smartest person I ever met. He can do calculations I'm sure even adults cannot fathom," Rukia said.

"Rukia," Genis was moved.

"Lloyd-san may not be all that bright, but he's got a heart of gold and his determination and strength are something to be admired. Not many people have that anymore, and you would banish him from his hometown? Crucify him for his upbringing?" Inoue lashed out.

"Orihime," Lloyd spoke softly, finding ease in the passion behind her words.

"Colette's always tripping over things and stumbling, but I hardly ever see her get upset, angry or sad. I don't know anyone else with the kind of inner resolve she has with all the things she does and is put through," I said with a scowl.

"Ichigo," Colette seemed eased by my speech.

"Even Professor Sage herself," Byakuya spoke, "I'm sure she could do your job any day of the week." Raine suddenly ran away from the scene.

"Ah, Raine!" Genis called after her, but she was long gone.

"What do any of you even understand? You're not even from around here!" the mayor shouted.

"We've been doing a lot of traveling together, we've become quite the tight knit group," Kyoraku-san said and glanced over to the villagers that were gathering, "and I think the townsfolk can take it from here. Let's go everyone." We let the townsfolk chew out the mayor and headed in the direction Raine had run off to. On the way we ran into Chocolat. I stepped forward.

"Something you want to say?" I asked her.

"I um…I wanted to apologize," she said. I stood idly and let her gather the courage to speak. She sucked in a deep breath and said, "You saved me, and yet I…I couldn't bring myself to accept it. I heard at the ranch about how you were kind to my Grandma. Ichigo," she said to me and looked to Lloyd, "Lloyd," she said to him and looked at Genis, "Genis," she bowed, "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

I walked forward and put a hand on her head, "Thanks," I said, "It feels nice to be forgiven."

"What are you going to do now?" Lloyd asked her.

"I'm going to get a ride in a caravan back to Palmacosta, my mom must be worried about me," she said.

"Er…" we all avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well you see…" I started to say, "Palmacosta was…"

"Have a safe trip home," Rukia suddenly said.

"Rukia," I turned to look at her.

"Thank you," Chocolat bowed and ran off.

"Rukia why didn't you tell her the truth?" Genis asked her.

"She's going to find out the truth one way or the other, let her be with her fellow townsfolk and her mother than with us when she finds out," Rukia explained.

"Kuchiki-san you're so nice," Inoue said all bubbly.

"Anyway let's go see where Raine is," I said. We followed the trail down to where Raine was standing in front of a destroyed house. "Raine," I ran up to her.

"It's nothing," she said, wiping her eye.

"Have you been crying?" I asked.

"Never mind," she said starting to get snappy.

"I was really looking forward to you chewing out the mayor," Zelos chuckled.

"I'm not stupid enough to waste my time lecturing pigs," Raine scowled.

"Well, well my apologies," Zelos backed off.

"Raine-sensei is this your house?" Inoue asked her.

"What's left of it," Raine sighed. Inoue stared intently at the wreckage.

"Inoue what is it?" I asked.

"Raine-sensei could you come over here with the rest of us?" she asked.

"That's fine, but…what are you going to do?" Raine asked and stepped over to us.

Orihime grew out her hairpin like she had when we fought Aska and Luna, "Soten Kisshun," she held up her hands and aimed at Raine and Genis' house. "I reject." Orihime's light enveloped the Sage's house and then all of a sudden it began to return to the state it was before it was burnt to the ground by Desian fire.

"Our house," Raine gasped.

"Is it like it's supposed to be?" Orihime asked only to get hugged around the waist by Genis.

"Oh thank you Orihime thank you so much," he let go of her and ran inside, "Our house! Our house is back!" Raine, Lloyd, Byakuya, Rukia and Presea followed him inside.

"That was a really good thing to do Inoue," I smiled at her. She just smiled and laughed.

* * *

After Raine, Genis and the others were done with reveling in Orihime's kindness we all decided to loop back around the village towards Colette's house only to find her and Kratos waiting at the Southern gate.

"Colette, are you feeling better?" Lloyd asked her.

"Yes…I think…I'm sorry for making everyone worry," she apologized.

_Why does she do that? _I asked myself.

"I have accepted a request from Phaidra and Frank to escort the Chosen to your father's house," Kratos said.

"To Dad's house, why?" Lloyd asked.

"Grandmother said that dwarves know the most about Cruxis Crystals," Colette answered.

"I see, I guess we'll all go with you then. I bet dad wants to know what's going on and I'm sure everyone could use some rest," Lloyd said.

"Yeah you're house sure is big enough. Your dad should think about starting an inn," I joked.

"It's just cause we have an overly large basement, sheesh," Lloyd said.

"What about Renji and the others?" Rukia asked.

"I sent a message. They'll be coming to the proper location shortly," Kratos explained.

"Right then, guess we'll all go to my house then," Lloyd said.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

When we arrived at my house Noishe immediately ran for his pen and stayed there. He must've missed being home. We all went inside and explained everything to my dad.

"I'm afraid, even if Cruxis Crystals are an evolved form of Exsphere, I still don't know the first thing about them. It'd be a better idea to ask a dwarf over in that Tethe'alla place," my dad said.

"Oh," I was disappointed, "So even you don't know about these."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help. At least stay here for the night to get some rest," my dad said to everyone.

"I must politely decline," Kratos said and walked outside.

"Gomen," Orihime bowed, "thank you anyway for the offer," she followed Kratos outside.

"Guys wait!" I called out and followed them both outside. "Wait are you both really going back to Cruxis?"

"We are angels of Cruxis after all," Kratos said.

"Then why didn't you follow Yggdrasill's orders to leave the Great Seed alone? And Orihime helped us form the pact with Aska," I asked and reminded.

"She and I have our reasons that's all," he answered without missing a beat, "But as a result, Martel was not lost. That goes along with Yggdrasill's wishes."

"It's true then you guys really are on the other side," I sighed, depressed.

"If you consider Cruxis and the Desians your enemy, then I suppose that makes me your enemy as well," Kratos said.

"I don't want to think of you two as enemies," I said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kratos asked.

"It's not that I've forgiven you or that I like you or anything. But unlike the other Desians, you abandoned neither the Great Seed nor this world. I just thought...it's weird to think of you guys as enemies. And Orihime is our friend. I really can't see her as just joining Cruxis like that," I said, bowing my head.

"You've matured," Kratos told me.

I picked my head up, "Huh?"

"The Lloyd at the beginning of this journey would have thought of all angels as his enemies. The same way humans and elves hate half-elves and half-elves hate everyone else," Kratos told me.

"You think so? Was I like that?" I asked. I couldn't remember.

"Everyone has difficulty accepting those who are different. It's easier when you believe in a world where the Desians are pure evil, the Chosen saves the world, and humans are all right and good. In fact, you joined the Chosen's journey believing that." For some reason I felt like I wasn't talking to the cold hearted angel of Cruxis. I felt like I was talking to the Kratos who had flipped his lid and attacked Kvar, the same Kratos who helped us right up until we reached the Tower of Salvation.

"Yeah...that's true. But I can't forgive what the Desians and Cruxis have done. What they're doing is just revenge for what was done to them, right? That's just going to breed more hatred," I told Kratos.

"Yes. The fact that you're able to see that now shows that you've grown up. The strength to believe in what you see and not be swayed by the opinions of others; the ability to understand and sympathize for those you despise; the courage to look at things with an open heart; you have all those traits within you," receiving a compliment from Kratos…that was rare.

"Colette is always saying, 'Why can't everyone get along?'" I continued the conversation.

Kratos smirked, "That sounds like something the chosen would say."

"But I don't think that everyone has to get along with each other. It's okay to dislike people. There will always be people who make you mad. But...I do think we need to accept each other's rights to be here," I said and looked at Kratos and Orihime, "I think it's ok for you two to be here too." Kratos seemed speechless. Orihime gasped. "What? What's wrong?" I asked.

Kratos shook his head, "No. I cannot join your journey, for I still have something I must take care of."

"Is that why you've been journeying all over Tethe'alla constantly?" I asked.

As usual he ignored my question, "Lloyd."

"Huh? What is it?"

"If you wish to save the Chosen, you should research the records from the Ancient Kharlan War. Remember the words of the unicorn at Lake Umacy," he said and walked away.

"Ah Kratos," I called out.

"Let Kratos-san be," Orihime said.

"Ah, Orihime," I didn't realize she hadn't left yet. "What about you? Are you going with him?"

She put a hand over her chest, "I…I chose this path," she said, "I'm sorry."

"But you're our friend why would you suddenly join Cruxis?" I asked. "It doesn't make any sense! Don't tell me you actually want Colette to die?"

"No of course not…I…" she paused, "I'm…I'm trying to work from the inside," she touched a hand to her Cruxis Crystal, "Pronyma…in exchange for my cooperation helped me develop my Exsphere into a full blown Cruxis Crystal. As a captive I was scared. I didn't know what to do, but Kratos-san told me that I shouldn't be afraid to become a member of Cruxis for the time being. I…um…I trust Kratos-san."

"You trust him?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's just the way he carries himself…I feel that there's more to him than just an angel of Cruxis. You know what went on at Kvar's human ranch. He told me about your mother. I was there when Kratos-san struck down Kvar in anger. I believe that there is a knot tying together Kratos the mercenary and Kratos the angel of Cruxis. There are so many pieces to this puzzle I feel I can gather more information by being on the inside."

"But then why not join the Renegades, they're more against Cruxis than Kratos is," I told her.

"The Renegades are out to get you Lloyd, Kratos-san isn't." She paused. "It's hard to explain, but I believe that…when it comes down to it that the only person truly loyal to…Lord Yggdrasil is Pronyma," she said.

"It's hard to put that title in front of him isn't it?" I asked her.

"Well I…I feel sorry for him," she said.

"You feel sorry for him?" I asked.

"Eek, I shouldn't have said that!" she panicked, "Forget I said that."

I laughed, "It's okay. It's okay. Really, at least I know you're still on our side…mostly."

"Thank you Lloyd-kun," she smiled holding her hands together down towards the center of her waist.

"Do you know when you'll be able to fight at our side again?" I asked, "Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia and everyone else is really worried about you Orihime. I am too."

"Lloyd-kun," she said softly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back at the village," I told her.

"I meant what I said. You have a heart of gold. You're so nice, you protect your friends…you and Kurosaki-kun are a lot alike."

"Me and Ichigo," I thought about it for a minute, "Yeah I can see that."

"Lloyd-kun," she said my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Don't die," she told me.

"Huh? Do both of you have to talk like that?" I asked.

"You…I don't know why yet…but I can feel it from Kratos-san, you have a special place somewhere in his heart and so for the sake of preserving that special place don't die Lloyd-kun. Tell Kurosaki-kun I want him to do the same," she told me.

"Ichigo's not going anywhere," I chuckled, "Why are you so worried about him?"

"I…it's because," she took a long pause, "I'm sorry I need to go."

"Ah Orihime wait a minute!" I reached and called after her, but she was long gone. At that point Sheena, Renji, Nel, Toshiro, Momo and Uryu all came walking onto my house's grounds. "Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Yo, Lloyd what's up?" Renji high-fived me.

"Lloyd, was that Inoue-san that flew away just now?" Uryu asked me.

"Huh? Yeah she and Kratos returned to Cruxis," I said.

"I see so they really are our enemies in the end," Toshiro sighed.

"I don't think that..." I stopped and sighed, "Nah, never mind it's not my place to say. Welcome back though everyone."

"Lloyd," Momo spoke up.

"What is it Momo?" I asked.

"I've decided, I've decided that this time for sure I'm joining you all to help you all in the journey of regeneration," she said getting pent up with energy holding up her fists.

"Great. Thanks Momo, glad to have you as part of the group again."

"Thanks Lloyd,"

* * *

**Momo has joined the party**

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

After everyone got settled we all split up around the land around Lloyd's house to just kick our feet up and relax. We could use it after all the crazy shit we've been through. I waited around until Sheena felt like talking to me. Of course I wasn't waiting long.

"Hey," she said coming to sit down next to me as I was sitting in front of the river. My knees were hunched up with my elbows on them and my sword sticking into the ground and laying against my shoulder. Sheena sat down with her legs completely spread out.

"The ring came through," I said.

"Huh?" she turned to look at me.

"If you hadn't given me that ring I don't know if I'd be up and about like this right now," I said smiling.

"I-Idiot don't say things like that," she stood up and crossed her arms over her body and looked at me. I stood up.

"I don't know what it is," I said taking the ring out of my hakama and holding it in my palm, looking at it, "but when I put Shadow's ring on I get a charge of energy. I was able to hold my own against Kenpachi thanks to this thing."

"Maybe it's because Shadow's the Summon Spirit of darkness and your Zanpakuto is dark affiliated that they mesh so well," she theorized.

"Maybe," I said.

"So I heard Orihime and Kratos returned to Cruxis," Sheena said as a change of subject, her demeanor relaxing.

"Yeah," I sighed, depressed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry about her," she told me.

"I'm not really," I said trying not to sink into despair, "Lloyd says he trusts her and of course so do I, but the fact that she's doing work with Cruxis…I don't know it just leaves me with a bad taste in my mouth," I said.

"She's a good friend of yours and your worried about her. It's only natural I guess," Sheena said.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I said, "Of course I don't worry just about Inoue."

"Huh?" Sheena was confused.

"You too. I worry about you too," I turned my head and avoided eye contact and scratched the back of my head, "I mean…well…I know you can take care of yourself, but…" I felt Sheena kiss me on the side of my cheek.

"You're such an idiot," she told me, smiling softly. I looked right at her and smiled. "I'm glad you worried about me, it shows you care. And I'm happy you care about me, even though I'm just a program."

"I don't…want to think of you as a program," I told her.

"Ichigo," she was moved by my words.

"I don't know what it is about this place, but this place is too flawed and too perfect to just be virtual," I scratched my head again.

"So what about me?" she asked.

"Huh?" I was confused by her question.

"Am I flawed or am I perfect?" she asked.

"I don't know which answer gets me in bed with you," I joked.

"Oh shut up," she whacked me lightly in the arm, "I'm not easy you know. Seduction lines don't work on me!"

"Boy you're sure getting bent out of shape over nothing," I laughed.

"S-sorry," she came down from her fit, "I guess when you hang around someone as brain dead as Zelos doing that becomes a force of habit."

"It's fine don't worry about it," I said, "it's just a sign that you're alive and well, you know?"

"Yeah," she seemed to understand. She changed the subject again, "Thank goodness we stopped that Giant Tree."

"I hear ya," I agreed.

"You know, up until now," Sheena sounded like she was changing the subject again, "I've always hated my ability to make pacts with summon spirits."

"Huh? Why?" I asked her.

"You know…the incident with Volt," she reminded me.

"That was an accident, and we corrected it," I said.

"No we didn't! My making a pact with Volt won't bring back the villagers who died because of me!" she vented.

I sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she apologized with a solemn tone, "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine if you yell, I'd rather listen to you prattle on about things than Rukia," I said.

She tittered and when she was calm again added, "You know…I'm not even from Mizuho to begin with."

"You're not?" I asked. This was news.

"I was abandoned as a child. Just like Genis and Raine. Mizuho's chief found me by chance...Then I was sent off to the Summon Spirit research laboratory as proof of Mizuho's loyalty to the kingdom. The Chief took really good care of me. I wanted to become a full-fledged summoner and make myself useful for his sake," Sheena explained.

"You were used," I said knowing the direction this was headed in, "They dumped all their responsibilities and hopes on your shoulders. You were a kid. And because of that…the accident with Volt happened."

"Yeah…I know," Sheena said pitifully.

"Sheena?" I said.

"Yeah?" she asked only to find her lips being smothered by mine as my hand cupped her cheeks.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here. If you feel like crying or don't want others to see you, you can let your guard down in front of me. I won't ever turn you away you can tell me anything," I told her.

"But what about when you have to leave?" she asked. I put a finger on her lips.

"I'll find my way back to you. No matter what it takes, nothing will keep us apart," I told her, "nothing."

Sheena wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her back and waist. A serene look could be seen on my face. "Thank you Ichigo," Sheena sniffed.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Byakuya was over by Lloyd's mother's grave glancing down onto it. _So this is her gravesite? Anna. What kind of woman was she…?_

"So this is where you were," Raine's voice dragged Byakuya out of his thoughts.

Byakuya turned around, "Professor Sage," he greeted her.

"We've got quite a situation on our hands wouldn't you say?" Raine asked him.

Byakuya nodded in agreement, "Yes, we solve one problem and create another…then again our current problem is still the one we started with the first place: figuring out how to return the worlds to their original form."

"Yes, it is quite troublesome isn't it?" she asked.

"Why are you talking to me about this anyway?" Byakuya asked her.

"It's because I find you to be the most rational of the group. When I talk to you I don't have to go and expound upon it," the half-elf woman answered.

"You have knowledge so you seek someone who shares your share of understanding. Does that about sum it up?" Byakuya asked her.

"Sum it up? That's the phrase I was going to use myself if you were still confused," she barely managed to contain herself from letting out a small chuckle.

Byakuya turned around back towards Anna's grave and put a hand on it, "Being a high ranking noble and a Captain of the Gotei thirteen it's a unique experience to enter a world where you are the same as everyone else."

"Having lost your standing with the Meltokio royals it's been difficult for you to operate how you normally do isn't it? It gives you a sort of vulnerable feeling doesn't it?" Raine inquired.

Byakuya grunted in agreement. "Of course, nobility and laws are only one of two things that are truly sacred to me. Even if I were to lose my standing as a captain and be dethroned from the head of the Kuchiki family as long as I have that other thing I won't be brought to my knees."

"You mean Rukia right?" Raine asked stepping up next to Byakuya. Byakuya nodded with a grunt of agreement. "Did you have to raise Rukia yourself, did your parents…" Raine started to say, but Byakuya cut her off.

"Rukia is not really my actual sister," he said.

"But she calls her your world's term for older brother, I don't understand," Raine was confused.

"I was…once married," Byakuya said dredging up a past story.

"You were?" Raine asked unsure of the direction this conversation was about to head in.

"I don't like drudging up this particular story, but I don't believe it'll get around to the rest of the group if I tell it to you."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Raine asked.

"Fifty years ago I was married to woman named Hisana. She was beautiful…kind…selfless, I loved her with all of my being," he said as he gripped the gravestone.

"What happened to her?"

"Five years after I married her Hisana…became very ill. She died in my arms while she was on her sickbed," Byakuya stated. He drew in a deep breath to hold back the tears. "She told me…as she was dying to please search for her younger sister whom she had abandoned in Rukongai."

"I see, Rukia is her younger sister and so you would protect her with your very life. She looks up to you the same way Genis does to me," Raine said.

"I've been a terrible guardian though," he said.

"What do you mean?" Raine asked and then remembered what the group told her about the incident in which Rukia was executed. "Oh."

Byakuya nodded, "I was deeply conflicted when that happened. I had sworn in front of my parents grave to uphold the law and I had sworn to Hisana to protect her younger sister. In the end it was Kurosaki Ichigo who opened my eyes. He helped me, I believe the phrase is 'Take a third option'."

"Just as Lloyd has done for all of us," Raine saw a conclusion she could draw.

"Those two are a lot alike. Of course I can't see Kurosaki Ichigo not knowing multiplication tables," Byakuya commented.

"I'm not proud of Lloyd's grades if that's what you're aiming towards," Raine furrowed her eyebrows.

"Not at all," Byakuya said, his stoic personality in line with his demeanor. "I was only pointing out the contrast in the comparison."

Raine chuckled, "And this is why I like talking to you. You always speak so analytically…the same way I like to carry out my conversations. Speaking of analytics and figuring things out we still need to figure out the who, why and how of the world's were separated."

"Right now all we know is who," Byakuya confirmed.

"Byakuya about Hisana-" Raine started to say.

Byakuya cut in, "Wait hold on a minute, what did you just say?" he was sure he had just heard Raine call him by his given name just now.

"Wh-what what did I say?" Raine asked, not to sure herself what had happened.

"Just now I could've sworn you called me by my given name," he said.

Raine realized it herself, "I-I'm sorry…I-I meant no disrespect Captain Kuchiki." It was the first time the half-elf teacher had found herself so flustered and feeling so embarrassed.

"No, it's fine, just try not to let it happen again," he said trying not to make it seem that he hadn't actually _minded_ Raine calling him by his name and wouldn't care if she accidentally did so again.

"I'll try," she said. For the schoolteacher she realized the cause behind her slip up. She had become so comfortable around Byakuya that she wound up saying his name. And to be honest she thought that maybe she'd try to 'accidentally' call him by his name again.

"I'm going to go check on Rukia," Byakuya said walking away from the area, "Have a pleasant evening Professor Sage," he told her as he left the area.

"You too," Raine said and waited until the clan head was completely out of earshot before mischeviously adding, "Byakuya."

* * *

**Rangiku's pov**

I found Zelos at the kitchen table, eating. I sat down next to him, "This whole journey has been one big mess hasn't it?" he asked.

"What's got you talking like that all of a sudden? I came over here to get away from everyone walking on eggshells," I said sliding closer to him.

"Well think about it," he said, "The Giant Tree, which we thought was all good, goes nuts, our cute little Colette comes down with some funky cold. It's just human nature to start getting tired of it all."

"I don't think Ichigo and Lloyd will ever give up," I said looking out the window and then turned back towards Zelos, "and you shouldn't either. If I have to I'll hoist you up by your back hair or your collar to keep you with us."

"Spicy. Any chance you could carry that over to the bedroom in some fashion?" he joked.

"Now there's the Zelos I know," I laughed. I soon realized he wasn't doing the same. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…" he trailed off looking off towards the boiler. He suddenly got up.

"Hey come on tell me what's wrong," I pleaded.

"As much as I adore you Lady Rangiku, could I have some time alone for a bit," he walked away.

"I wonder what that was about?" I wondered out loud.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

I found Colette up on the terrace. Right from her posture I could tell she was feeling down. I decided to try and ease whatever was bothering her. "Hey," I said touching her on the shoulder.

"Oh Lloyd," she turned around to face me.

"Hey how are you doing? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for her.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a burden again aren't I? You shouldn't have to worry about me," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I protested, "You're the one who's suffering. Stop apologizing all the time you dork."

"Okay…I'm sorry," she said. There was a pause. Colette stared at the ground. "Lloyd…you saw my shoulder right?"

"Yeah," I answered honestly.

"I wonder if I'm going to turn into one big exsphere," she said.

"You dork," I said putting a hand on her left shoulder in an attempt to calm her, "There's no way that'll happen."

"But it keeps spreading," she said in anxiety—I hope I'm using that word correctly, "If that happens you'll hate me. I've caused you so much trouble. And now my body's turning into this disgusting thing."

"It's not disgusting," I told her if it was only to make it so that she wouldn't start crying. I hated it when she cried. Actually I just didn't like it when Colette wasn't her usual cheery self. I especially didn't like it when she kept secrets either, "Remember what I told you," I said both of my hands now on her shoulders, "You're you. Even if you become an Exsphere…" I trailed off and began shaking my head, "No…no…" I shook away that possibility, "I won't let you become an exsphere."

"Really?" she asked starting to sound happy again.

"Of course. Have I ever lied to you bef…" I recalled the incident with her birthday present, "well okay I have, but I did give you your birthday present in the end. So I swear I'll save you. No matter what."

Colette laughed. I liked it when she genuinely laughed. It was a sign that she was happy. I liked it when she was happy. "You always save me," she smiled. Something else I liked seeing. I loved seeing Colette smile, especially when she wasn't hiding anything behind it. "You always keep your promises to me too."

I liked hearing her cheerful attitude. Somehow, whenever Colette would be in a slump, somehow I made it all better. "Yeah, so cheer up, please. When you're sad everyone around us is said…especially me." Now I was the one who sounded depressed.

"I'm," Colette paused and said, "truly thankful to have met you Lloyd. This time, I don't want to disappear. I really don't. I want to stay by your side. I'm going to live right? I'll be able to stay by your side right?" Her lips were pursed—am I using that word right? She looked at me with a forlorn face—I'm using that word correctly right?

"Of course you will," I said to her and pulled her into me and embraced her. "You're right here in front of me, alive. I swear to you, right now, that you absolutely, positively, indubitably be all right?" I said as I stroked her hair.

"Lloyd," she moaned softly as I held her.

"It's okay Colette," I told her. "No matter what happens. I'll make sure that you're at my side at the end of the day…always."

"Thank you Lloyd," she said to me.

* * *

**(A/N: End chapter. So yeah this wound up just being one huge big ball of fluff, but you know what? I like fluff; much easier for me to write than action. Well I'm now on vacation so I don't know when my next update will be, but I hope you all are enjoying the series. I know for a fact that some of you are. Well please review, I worked on this all day. Fave and subscribe if you haven't yet and I'll see you all sometime soon for the next chapter)**


	29. Roaring Rampage of Revenge

**(A/N: How ironic. I'm home playing Tales of Vesperia and here I am updating a crossover story between Tales of **_**Symphonia**_** and Bleach. I don't know what's got me hooked on updating this fic, but I don't think anyone is complaining)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Bleach

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

The next morning when we rounded together we wondered what we should do next. We had decided on going to Altessa's place when Kenpachi came walking up to the group.

"Kenpachi," I had hoped he was going to stay in Iselia, having him around would be a bit unnerving.

"Are you coming with us?" Lloyd asked.

_No Lloyd don't encourage him, _I moaned internally.

"Of course I'm coming with you all. Now that Forcystus is caput I can do whatever I want and since you all seem to be on some journey against Cruxis or whatever that means there's going to be a lot of fighting. And if there's going to be a lot of fighting you can count me in," he said.

"Me too," Yachiru said climbing up over his shoulder. "I want to help Red Shirt and Ichi!"

"Guess there's no way around it," I sighed.

"What's the matter Ichigo, you act like you don't want me around? You beat me and then you defeated the guy who employed me. You captured the leader so now you get the bandits isn't that how things normally work?" Kenpachi asked with a big grin.

"I never thought you'd be one to quote that particular stratagem," Byakuya said to Kenpachi.

"Shut yer yap and let's get going. I'm itching for some action," Kenpachi snarled.

"Well let's go to Altessa's place then," Lloyd said.

"Wait someone needs to teach Kenpachi how to fly a rheaird," I said. None of us seemed willing to take the job.

"I'll do it," Colette suddenly said, "As the chosen I should be willing to make up for what happened."

"Wait then who am I supposed to ride with?" Lloyd asked.

"If Collie is going to go with Kenny I get to go with Red Shirt!" Yachiru cried with glee.

"Well that solves that issue I guess," Raine said.

"Enough dawdling can we get gong already?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yeah sure this way," Lloyd said.

* * *

**Kenpachi has joined the party**

**Kenpachi's artes: Beast, Destruction Field, Savage Reaper, Avenging Claws, Rising Falcon, Double Reverse Hold, Swing low, From up high, Leaping Faith, Vicious Striker, Triple Slash, Punishing Beast. Mystic Arte: Full Power Desolation**

**Title: Psycho For Hire: You're a lean mean killing machine not caring who you cut down or what…even if it's an ally **

* * *

**Altessa's house**

We made it to Altessa's place no problem and it seemed next time we used the Rheairds Kenpachi would be able to handle it without assistance.

We explained to Altessa the situation only to find out that there was an Earthquake and Mithos saved Tabatha when she was about to be hit by falling rocks.

"Hey you okay?" I asked him. He had a head bandage and his left arm in a sling. There were also bandages wrapped around his upper forearm and lower upper arm.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine," he said with a smile, "Just a little clumsy."

"Did you see the boulder outside?" Tabatha asked in her monotone voice, "during the massive earthquake there was an avalanche and the boulders fell towards me. Mithos saved me."

"Well you've got some heroic blood in you kid, nice job saving a woman's life like that," Kyoraku-san said rubbing his head.

"Ow, hey watch it," Mithos winced.

"Whoops sorry, didn't know you were that badly injured," Kyoraku-san apologized.

"So," I turned towards Altessa, "can you tell us anything about Colette's illness?"

"Regarding that," he said, "it's most likely Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium."

"God bless you," Renji joked. Rukia elbowed him in ribs. "Ow."

Ishida pushed in his glasses, "For simplicity do you mind if we call it CACI? And regarding it what does it even mean?"

"Rejection of the crystal is said to occur in one out of every million people. But I've heard that knowledge of the cure was lost long ago. If you could find records from the Ancient War, then perhaps…"

"So it's a trip to Sybak then," Byakuya said.

"Man this is not what I signed up for," Kenpachi complained.

"I know where the archives are. I've read about them. If you'd like I could show you," Mithos said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Genis spoke outright.

"You just want Mithos to come along," Lloyd sighed seeing right through Genis' enthusiasm. The kid laughed having been found out.

"Well I'd rather have Mithos show us the place than our current contact in Sybak," Rukia stated.

"Current…contact?" I questioned. I then remembered that that's where Yumichika was, "Oh right, him."

"Let's get a move on then," Renji stated.

* * *

**Sybak**

When we made it to Sybak we followed Mithos to the archives building only to be met with a familiar, "Yoo-hoo!" We looked over to see Yumichika standing by the staircase.

"Yumichika?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh taicho good to see you!" Yumichika seemed ecstatic to see his captain. "I didn't think you were one for literature and textual reading I just finished organizing the shelves so everything is in perfect order." The guy had the words "flamboyant and gay" written all over his attitude.

"What are you an idiot?" Kenpachi asked him. "Reading is for chumps I'm just tagging along with everyone here until the fighting starts."

Yumichika grew serious, "Yes I suppose that's more suiting for someone such as yourself," he paused and then waved his arms frantically in front of his face, "Not that there's anything wrong with that of course taicho. I was only saying…"

"Would you just shut up?" Kenpachi asked him.

"Yes sir," Yumichika saluted.

"You're name is Yumichika?" Mithos approached him. Yumichika looked at Mithos for a moment.

"Oh my what a finely, sharply, beautifully and aesthetically pleasing young man you are," I wondered what Mithos had just set off.

"H-huh?" Mithos was caught off guard.

"Someone as graceful as you shouldn't have to be in a wishy-washy town such as this one, and especially not wandering around with a peasantry group such as this one. Or are you leading them here?" he asked.

"I…well…they're my…friends and we were going to research materials pertaining to the Kharlan War and the Legend of Mithos the Hero as well as anything you could possibly find on Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium," Mithos explained.

Yumichika bowed, "I'd be happy to extend my services to gather all those materials. Why don't you all head inside and sit at the big table towards upper level of the first floor and I'll get those books off those so very dusty shelves for you."

"Uh…sure," Mithos seemed to be a little off put by having someone act so willingly for him. Yumichika went inside and we all followed.

"I wonder if he realizes I'm a half-elf," I heard Mithos mumble.

"If he did he'd probably just find you that more interesting," I joked, "that guy has a weird sense of taste."

"Still I've never seen Yun-Yun so enthusiastically praising someone for their appearance," Yachiru said suddenly standing next to me, having shown up out of nowhere, "You've got to be something really special to get him all worked up like that Meethy."

"Me…special?" He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I guess as a half-elf you don't get looked at like that often do you?" I asked.

"Uh…no not really," he said.

"Well anyway let's head inside and see what we can find," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

We were now sitting at a large table in the library the desk of which was piled high with books, "I didn't know exactly what materials you could possibly need," Yumichika was saying, "So I got everything from encyclopedias to novels to historical records and tax forms."

"Tax forms?" Seriously _why_ exactly would we need those?

"Well anyway I'll leave you all to your research. Please remember to keep your voices down though, this is a library and there are students studying here."

"Well this is boring, I'm gonna go get some exercise outside the city. Come get me when we're ready to head out," Kenpachi stormed out of the building.

"He is such a loose cannon," Byakuya commented.

"Let's ignore him and just focus on our reading," Soifon said.

As time wore on Rangiku, Kyoraku-san, Renji and Lloyd fell asleep. Zelos was hitting on university students and Presea had left with Toshiro and Momo to go purchase a new ax. Obviously she had reached her limit as well. Sheena and I were still reading diligently, although we didn't have brains like people of Genis, Raine and Ishida's and most of the stuff we were sifting through went right over our heads I wasn't going to quit. I wanted to help Colette and so did Sheena.

Suddenly Sheena slammed her book on the table, "Hey! Take a look at this!" Those of us who were still at the table leaned over to she what she was pointing at. The shockwave and sound of the book slamming and Sheena's voice woke our sleepers up. Zelos also acrobatically back flipped over to the table.

"What's up?" Lloyd asked, rubbing his eye of sleep.

"One of Mithos' companions was afflicted with a disease that crystallizes the body," she pointed to a close up of a woman's shoulder with the same infection tacked onto it as Colette's.

"That looks just like Colette's…" Genis said.

"Colette…is sick?" Mithos asked.

"Uh yeah a little," Colette giggled.

"Is that all?" Byakuya asked Sheena.

"Of course not," Sheena flipped a few pages and pointed to an article, "There's a segment here about a cure," she pointed to the article, "It says a unicorn saved the maiden." She looked over to Raine, "Is that the Unicorn Horn that we got at Lack Umacy?"

"If so, then we already know that those healing arts I earned from the unicorn can't be used to help Colette," Raine reminded us.

"Maybe the unicorn horn itself is necessary," Ishida theorized.

"Now that you mention it, the unicorn did say he lived for healing Martel's sickness…or something like that," Sheena said.

"I don't remember that," I said.

"Neither do I," Raine said, "Sheena, Orihime and Colette were close to the Unicorn at the time so only they would be privy to whatever it said."

"Yeah I remember when Orihime used her Fate Rejection to reject the fate of the unicorn dying and gave it a new life," Colette said.

"Is that what happened?" I asked, "You guys were so far away I could only see a blur,"

Lloyd was confused, "Wait then how did Kratos know what the Unicorn said?" he asked.

"It's likely due to his angelic hearing," Raine stated.

"That makes sense," Zelos said, "Angels can see really far away and hear things really well so I guess it would only be natural."

"I guess it would only make sense that a future chosen would be privy to that much information," Rukia stated plainly. Zelos snickered.

"I wonder why Kratos keeps helping us?" Colette asked.

"What are you talking about? He's a traitor," Zelos said, "What are you going to do if you trust him and wind up regretting it?"

"I trust Kratos," Lloyd said outright.

"Me too," I didn't know if Colette was saying that just to go along with Lloyd or because she felt the same, either way it didn't matter.

"Lloyd…you're strong," Mithos said to him.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at the young kid.

"You can trust someone who betrayed you once, that's amazing," Mithos was surely impressed, heck anyone would be, but as a half-elf I'm sure Mithos was betrayed by several people over the course of time.

"He…feels special. His eyes don't look hostile when he looks at me. And Orihime puts her trust in him enough to follow him as opposed to Yuan while she's in Cruxis that's gotta mean something," Lloyd said.

"Yeah Orihime's always been a good judge of character. If anyone can figure out the complexity behind Kratos, she can," Rukia agreed.

"I envy you Lloyd," Mithos said, "I wish…I wish I could be like you."

"Oh no you don't want to do that Mithos. Otherwise you'd turn into an idiot," Genis teased.

"Genis!" Lloyd got mad.

"Is that all the information you were able to get Sheena?" Raine asked.

"Yoo-hoo!" came a voice.

_Oh great him again, _"What's up Yumichika?" I asked as he approached us.

He handed me a 3-page list, "There are several other archive listings that are currently in the Royal library in Meltokio. If you can't find what you're looking for here you could always try these."

"Let me take a look at that list," Sheena requested. I handed it to her and she skimmed it over. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Some of these books seem like they'll actually be useful," she said.

"Isn't that good news?" I asked.

"If we have to go to the Royal Library that means we'll need to break into the castle to do so," Rukia said.

"It's about time. The Pope has been begging for my blade at his throat for a long, long time," Byakuya said slowly and calmly, which meant that I knew he meant what he said.

"So first we'll take Mithos back and…" Lloyd was saying, but Mithos interrupted.

"It's okay I can take myself back, you all should hurry if you want to save Colette," he said.

"Ok, fly safely," I told him.

He laughed, "Don't worry I will."

We all piled together and headed out into the center of the city when Toshiro, Presea and Momo came into the town entrance.

"Where'd you guys go?" I asked.

"Well we couldn't find a reasonably priced axe here in town so Presea asked if we could go to Ozette," Toshiro explained.

"Ozette? What for?" I asked.

From behind her back Presea withdrew a large, finely polished axe with a goldenrod and bright green handle. The axe blades were cleanly sharpened and the design was an intricate mix of forest green and bronze. A ring was attached to the hilt of the weapon and there was also a smaller blade on the other side of the axe. "What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"It's my daddy's special axe," Presea answered, "I remembered that he always kept in storage in a special safe. He used to be a member of Meltokio's army, though I don't remember if it was the Church Knights or the Royal Army itself, and I remembered how he always used to take such good care of this axe. When I was skimming through the books I saw a picture of this axe. It's called the Gaia Cleaver. It's a special axe, seemingly unbreakable said to have the power of 10 warriors behind it. It's even said to hold some power of the Summon Spirit Gnome within it. Not very many of them were crafted, as the technology used to create them was lost sometime after the end of the Kharlan war. So I decided, if this journey was going to get dangerous I wanted to use this axe. If I do, maybe my father will lend me his strength when I do."

"Well at least you can fight now right?" I asked, "That's really all that matters."

"That is true," Presea said.

"Anyway let's go collect Captain Zaraki and head to our next destination," Toshiro said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Momo asked.

"We're going to break into the Meltokio castle," I said.

"Ichigo you don't have to sound so eager to break into a high esteemed facility," Raine said.

"Why not, he's done so before with relatively no problems," Byakuya commented. I knew he was referring to when I stormed Soul Society. Good times, good times.

"Well let's go collect Captain Zaraki then and head on out, hopefully he hasn't torn up the environment with all his brutish shenanigans," Soifon said stepping forward.

"Yeah," I nodded.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

As the group left into the skies and headed for Meltokio Yumichika watched them take off into the sky, "There they go," he smiled. He then, out of the corner of his range noticed a strong reiatsu from outside the city. "Hmm, I wonder what that is, it feels familiar," he said and walked out of the city limits. He came across an angel wearing white spandex, with a low v-cut, with large pink wings jutting out from his back. The Angel had blue-green eyes and long blonde hair. "So beautiful," Yumichika said softly. Yumichika got down on one knee, "Who might you be o angel of beauty?"

"My how flattering, it's been such a long time since a human ever praised me of their own volition," the angel spoke, "I am Yggdrasil, leader of Cruxis."

"Cruxis, the angelic organization that guides the chosen?" Yumichika asked.

"Yes indeed," Yggdrasil responded.

"And what does the magnificently dressed leader of Cruxis want with me?" Yumichika inquired.

"An invitation," Yggdrasil stated. He switched his voice, sounding much more childish and young, "You praised me earlier and so I thought you'd make an excellent ally for my purposes."

"That was you?" Yumichika was in shock to hear the voice that had come out of the angel's mouth. "So, you're fighting them from the inside eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Yggdrasil's voice was now normal.

"Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes," Yumichika said pulling out his sword, "I know thanks to a certain Royal Guard Lieutenant that Cruxis isn't all it's cracked up to be. I may be a lover as aesthetics, but even I have morals."

"You would turn your blade against me?" Yggdrasil questioned.

"I can't outrun you, I can tell by your power surrounding the area, but I can try to stop you and warn my captain of your inside workings," Yumichika stated.

"You won't get the chance," Yggdrasil boasted.

"We'll see about that," Yumichika said as energy emanated from his sickle shaped sword, "I'm lucky no one I know is around. You see I don't normally fight with my full strength and my captain and Ikkaku would be mad at me if I ever used it. What I'm about to show you is strictly confidential it doesn't leave this fight." Yumichika smirked over to Yggdrasil. "Split and Deviate, Ruriokujaku," Yumichika released his sword and sent his tentacles flying towards Yggdrasil.

"Foolish human," Yggdrasil smirked and put up his hand, "Outburst!" A bright blue energy wave blasted out from Yggdrasil's hands. It dominated the surrounding area and destroyed Yumichika's weapon and burned and cut him up.

_Such power…I can't…_Yumichika was unable to fend off the attack and after it was over dropped to his knees and subsequently hit the ground.

"Pitiful human," Yggdrasil stood over him. He glanced back, "How long are you going to stay there in the shadows Pronyma?"

The woman appeared from a burst of dark energy, "My lord, my apologies I recognized that you had returned to your true form and thought you might need some assistance."

"Nothing of the sort," the angelic leader responded. He looked at Yumichika, "What should we do with him?"

"Nothing good will come of leaving him alive, out here like this, humans can be tenacious as cockroaches and he'll warn his group if we leave him to his own devices," Pronyma said, "Killing him would be the quickest solution, but…"

Mithos caught onto her plot, "Yes, I know we could gain some impressive knowledge if we pick apart his memory back at Welgaia." He picked up Yumichika telekinetically. "Let's go Pronyma,"

"Yes sir," Pronyma agreed. The two half-elves left for their base.

* * *

**Meltokio**

**Ichigo's pov**

We arrived near Meltokio and dismounted the Rheairds now wondering how we were going to get into the Royal Library without being noticed.

"So do we just blast our way through?" I asked.

"Perhaps we can use a distraction to draw away the guards, then our shadow team can sneak in through the sewers and we can head for the castle that way," Byakuya suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," Raine stated.

"I'll take up with the Shadow Team then," Renji stated, "I'm not good with sneaking around."

"Sneaking around isn't my style either so I'll head up the distraction as well, besides, then I can slash things up," Kenpachi said.

"I'm going with Kenny!" Yachiru declared.

"I'm going after the Pope," Byakuya stated.

"So am I," Rukia and I said together simultaneously.

"I'll head up with you guys too, that guy bothers the hell out of me, sides you'll need me to pull strings," Zelos stated.

"Where Zelos is going I go too," Rangiku said.

"If you're going there I suppose I'll head up with Zaraki on the distraction team," Toshiro stated.

"I'll go with you," Momo said.

"I shall…help Captain Hitsugaya," Presea said.

"No it's best if you go with the others, I wouldn't want you getting lost or hurt in all the commotion you're defenses aren't the greatest," Hitsugaya urged her.

"I…understand…thank you for being concerned for me," Presea said.

"I'll go with the distraction group," Chad said.

"I'll go with Byakuya and Rukia," I said, "I want to give the Pope a piece of my mind."

"Me too, I'm with you Ichigo," Lloyd said.

"I'll head up the shadow team, as the leader of the Gotei stealth force it would make more sense for me to go in from the back," Soifon said.

"As a ninja clan it would make more sense for me to come along as well," Sheena said.

"I'll go with Lloyd, the shadow team sounds less dangerous anyway," Colette rationalized.

"I'll go with the shadow group as well," Raine said, "the more information I can find out the better."

"Umm…I-I'm going to go help everyone with the decoy group," Genis said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked, "It'll be dangerous."

"Actually it'll be advantageous if someone like Genis comes along," Toshiro said, "Then we don't have to focus all our spell casting efforts onto Momo's shoulders."

"I'll go with the shadow group if only to help when it comes time to help with unraveling the archives building," Ishida decided.

"I'll head up the decoy group, I'm a warrior," Nel decided.

"Well I'm not. I'm with shadow," Kira said.

"Shadow sounds like it'll do less of the fighting so I'll head with them. Besides Jushiro should be near the library and I'd like to say hello," Kyoraku-san rationalized.

"Is it all right if I come along with the Shadow group?" Regal asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lloyd questioned.

"Our decoy group is much larger than our main force despite the fact that they'll be the ones doing all the fighting," he validated.

"We may not even need _that_ many for the decoy group," Ishida pushed in his glasses, "Captain Zaraki alone should be sufficient, but this is just insurance."

"All right, then I'm heading with shadow, I'm not one for violence."

"I'll lead the charge through then, the rest of you try not to get in my way," Kenpachi grinned. "On my mark," he paused and shouted, "Charge!" Immediately he and the others rushed in and broke down the Meltokio gates.

"Well that was about as subtle as a fireworks display," Byakuya commented.

"Let's leave them for now and head for the castle via the sewers," I said.

* * *

**Sewer way**

We rounded the corner that would take us to the sewer exit, at least according to Zelos, as close to the church as possible. We could feel the shockwaves of everything going on up on the surface.

"It sounds like they're having fun," I joked.

"I hear something," Colette said.

"I don't hear anything," Lloyd commented.

"It must be her angel senses," Byakuya deducted, "Let's proceed slowly and see what we uncover." We watched from the shadows and saw Vharley receiving money from a Papal Knight.

"How long before the king is dead?" the knight asked Vharley.

"A month or so more with the poison. I've been told to make it look like he died from an illness. It's slow, but he'll die for sure. Tell his eminence, the Pope, to wait just a little bit longer," Vharley said.

"Why that no good scum sucking pig bodied…mmph!" Byakuya covered Rukia's mouth before she got too loud.

"Shh," Soifon said holding up a finger.

"I knew it was suspicious when the normally healthy king got sick," Zelos whispered.

"So Vharley's been pulling the strings all along," Byakuya held up his sword, "It seems the Pope will not be the only head rolling today."

"Please wait…Captain Kuchiki," Regal spoke out. Byakuya looked at Regal, "Please…please allow Presea and I to handle Vharley. We know you are upset for the honor of the Kingdom of Meltokio, but please allow Presea and I to exact our personal revenge."

Byakuya closed his eyes and put away his sword, "Very well," he held up his finger, "However, at least allow us to remove that pesky knight from your path. Hado 4 Byakurai!" Byakuya shot the knight right in the head and knocked off his helmet.

"Who, who goes there?" the knight quaked in his boots only to have Soifon appear behind him, sword drawn.

He gasped. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," Soifon released her Shikai and stabbed the man in the neck. Even with one sting he began foaming at the mouth and subsequently died from blood loss. "Pitiful he couldn't even hold his life together long enough to be stung twice. That just shows how low these men following the Pope are," she spat.

Vharley was shaking, he backed away from Soifon and then saw Regal and Presea standing in his way. The rest of the group was a little farther behind him and Rukia and I were on the staircase, just to close off all means of escape. "Damn you all," he shouted and drew out a wooden hammer, "I'll have to kill you all myself."

"Unlikely," Presea drew out her axe, "the chances of you defeating us all are zero point zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, one percent."

"Bah I don't need your statistics! Have at it!" Vharley charged towards Presea and Regal.

"Crescent Dark Moon," Regal did a flip kick slamming Vharley in the jaw, "Eagle Dive!" He smashed Vharley in his potbelly stomach and sent the man over the edge of the platform and into the sewage water. Vharley made to climb back out, but Presea stepped on his hand. I could tell from the way her reiatsu was flowing that she was pissed off. Who wouldn't at the person who turned your younger sister into a monster?

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm going to die here, just like that damned Alicia!" he was losing it, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Presea hoisted Vharley up over her head and held her axe with her other hand, "Do not. Insult. Alicia." she scowled. She swung her axe up and brought it down onto…and subsequently into Vharley's skull, crushing his brain and creating a deep gash all the way down to his nose. Blood splattered along the sewer walls and Presea then cast Vharley back into the sewers of Meltokio and he landed in the water with a splash. His body floated along the surface of the water as red blood mixed with green and brown murk and he subsequently floated on over where the sewage was all flowing his body fell and then we saw flames erupt from wherever he fell. Presea slammed her axe into the ground and it cracked beneath the fine power of it as a light gleamed off the polished surface of the weapon.

"Ooh, right into the furnace, not bad my little Presea," Zelos complimented.

"We've wasted enough time here, let's go get the Pope," Regal said. We all made to leave, but I noticed Presea wasn't following.

I walked up to her. She wasn't moving, but she didn't look like she was sleeping either. I then noticed that water was dripping onto the ground in front of her feet. She was crying. "Presea are you going to be ok?"

"I haven't had time to grieve for Alicia's death. Now that," her hands were shaking, "now that I've exacted my revenge I can rest easy, but I feel…very sad."

"It's hard to lose your family isn't it?" I asked her. Presea nodded and moaned in agreement. "Do you need a moment?" I asked her.

Presea turned around, let her axe fall to the side and then clutched my robes and began sobbing into my chest. I put my arms around her small body and comforted her as I would if Karin or Yuzu were crying. I stroked her pink hair. "There, there, calm down, we're all here to comfort you," I said soothingly, "Let it all out. Don't stop until you feel a little better."

We were waiting a few minutes for Presea. It was odd that no one was in any rush, but I guess everyone trusted Kenpachi to keep things interesting. When she finally calmed down she still held onto my hand when she left my embrace. "Ichigo," she said my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thank you," she said to me.

"It's no problem…really," I said with a soft smile.

"I wish…Orihime was here," she said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked even though I was thinking the same thing from time to time.

"She was always so kind to me and I…I know I've never been able to repay her kindness yet, but I know she would want to console me…I miss holding her hand, but…holding yours is almost the same thing. You two…you're like a big brother and sister to me," Presea looked up to me.

"Well I have two younger sisters myself so I know how to take care of someone who's younger than I am. Inoue's just good with kids," I told Presea.

"If you two are done causing a gag effect for the rest of us can we get going?" Zelos asked.

"Way to spoil the mood," I griped.

"No, Zelos is right, let's go," Presea said. She still didn't let go of my hand though.

* * *

**The Church of Martel**

We stormed into the Church with Byakuya at the head. Unohana-san was at the other end of the congregation hall, guarded by a bunch of Martel Knights. When she saw us though she said, "Everyone stand down,"

"But…Cardinal Unohana," one of the knights turned to look at her.

"I said…everyone please stand down," she smiled. All of the knights dropped their weapons onto the ground and backed over to the walls. "The pope is in the room to your left Captain Kuchiki," she pointed.

"You knew I was coming?" he asked her.

"I could sense everyone's reiatsu from beyond the castle walls, Zaraki's especially," she answered, "With him here I knew you were probably here seeking revenge. You could've made your move when you were here the last time though."

"We didn't have any cause for it at the time," Byakuya told her, "We were trying to be discreet."

"I see," she pointed her hand over to the Pope's office door, "I had put up a Kido barrier at his request. Allow me to dispel it."

"No," Byakuya shunpoed to the front of the hall and drew out his sword, "Allow me." He held up his Zanpakuto in front of him, "He's been asking for this for a very long time. Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya's sword split into its thousand blades. The blades ripped down the door. In the next instant Byakuya was gone and we could here the Pope screaming for mercy we all followed suit towards the door.

We walked in to see the Pope flinching on his knees in front of Byakuya, eyes closed, "No please, stay your hand barbarian. I'll give you whatever you want. Please, don't kill me!"

"Then start talking Pope," Byakuya said coldly.

The Pope opened his eyes and backed away to the wall as he looked at Byakuya, "C-captain Kuchiki! Wh-what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Those individuals outside doing all the fighting made the perfect diversion for my allies and I to get in an put the squeeze on you. You will answer all our questions," he directed his blade and created a floral collar of imminent death around the Pope's neck, "Or you will die on the spot. You have done too many things I can simply not overlook."

"Bah, the Goddess Martel will save me! You don't scare me!" the pope tried to act tough. Several of the blades floated from around the pope's neck and began cutting into his cheeks, "Okay! Okay! What do you want to know?" he freaked out.

"Now that's what I want to hear," Byakuya said plainly. I could tell he was enjoying this, but the expression on his face didn't reflect it. "Let's start with the most glaring question: why are you trying to kill the king?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the Pope outright denied.

"Rukia freeze his hand with Tsukishiro would you please?" Byakuya asked glancing towards her.

"Okay! Okay! There's an antidote in the drawer, please don't kill me," he begged.

"Lloyd."

"Right," Lloyd went and dug through the drawers, "Professor is this it?" he asked.

"Yes that looks like it's what we're looking for," Raine answered examining the bottles Lloyd had taken.

"There are we quite finished?" the pope asked.

"Far from it," Byakuya answered, "Let us continue this little interrogation with the following question: why would you allow your own daughter to be executed?"

"Are you capable of understanding the terror of growing older, while your child, who supposedly shares your blood, does not?" he asked Byakuya.

"That's not Kate's fault that's just how half-elves are," Rukia said standing at her brother's side.

"Yes! And that is why they are shunned! I understand the feelings of those who persecute them, because my daughter is a half-elf. She terrifies me!" As those final words left the Pope's lips there was a violent shaking. Windows shattered, books fell off the shelves, and the walls cracked a little. All this pent up reiatsu was coming from Byakuya.

"She terrifies you?" He asked his voice even more malicious than it was a second ago, "You use her to carry out Exsphere experiments having been given authority by Cruxis. You leave her in that basement never to see you, with your wife dead and she terrifies you? She begged for us not to kill you, but I do not believe I can grant that wish. A daughter devoted to her father that rejects her very existence may as well not have that father at all. She'll grieve, but it's better than having a monster like you wandering around. Even without her feelings in consideration the crimes of which have committed will only amount to your death sentence in the end. The church has Meltokio's court system eating out of it's back pocket so arresting you would be the same as letting you go free," Byakuya held up his free hand and pointed at the Pope, "Bakudo number 61: Rikujokoro!" The kido slammed into the Pope's midsection.

"You…are you…a half-elf?" the pope gagged.

"No," Byakuya answered. "If you are questioning my ability to use magic I will tell you. The goddess Martel has asked me to rid this world of a wretched defiler of her holy name." It was a good lie and Byakuya retracting his sword blade and holding it above his head before turning it upside down, while I watched the Pope's terrified expression only added to the effect. Byakuya let go of his sword, "Bankai," The rows upon rows of blades appeared ripping apart the church. Seconds later they scattered into pieces, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The Pope struggled to break free from Byakuya's kido. "You'll find it impossible to break through the six rods of light prison," Byakuya said as he held his hand to the air and a blade appeared in it, "While I would love to see your body turn into a massive stain of blood, and though the extra effort is not necessary I will execute you, using the special technique of Senbonzakura that only those special few, who are truly worthy of my vow to kill them with my own hands have ever seen." I watched as two whitened wings appeared around Byakuya's shoulders and a Halo marked itself along his back. His sword glowed white with spiritual power and he stared down the terrified Pope in anger. I'd seen this technique before it was the same technique Byakuya had used to conclude his battle with me atop Sokyoku hill, "Shukei Hakuteken. Prepare to die." In the next instant everything happened so fast I barely caught it all. Byakuya gripped his sword and moved straight forward. Blood spattered everywhere: along the walls, along the ceiling along the ground. The Pope's body, after Byakuya had cut it in half, completely disintegrated under the weight of Byakuya's reiatsu. The swarming reiatsu ceased as Byakuya dismissed his Bankai and put away his sword. "And good riddance," he said affixing his scabbard to his sash.

"C-captain Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki you've returned!" we all looked over to the entranceway where several royal knights had appeared.

"Wh-what happened here?" the knights looked at all the blood that had splattered everywhere.

"Never mind that now, gather up all the Martel Knights you can and arrest them and have them put on trial. Tell them that the Captain of the Royal Guard will interrogate them at the time of his choosing. If they refuse to comply, use force. Tell them that the Pope will not be saving them any time soon. I've seen personally to that."

"Y-yes sir," the knights ran off.

"Go with them Rukia, they may need help," Byakuya said to her.

"Yes nii-sama," Rukia followed the knights out the door.

"Chosen," Byakuya said to Zelos.

"Yeah?" Zelos asked.

Byakuya ran his hand through his hair, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but go help Rukia."

"You got it Mr. Royal Guard Captain," Zelos left.

"What should the rest of us do?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm going to go get the others. We'll all meet up at the Chosen's manor and plan out what to do next when things have quieted down."

"I'll do the same, Genis may need an extra nudge," Raine said.

"Fine," Byakuya looked over to Soifon and Kyoraku-san, "You two come along as well."

"Why us?" Kyoraku-san asked.

"Because I need as much authority as possible to fan out the flames of chaos we've created. I started this so I should be in charge until it is finished," Byakuya rationalized.

"Sounds good to me," Soifon said and they all headed off.

"Well I guess we should go to Zelos' place then like Byakuya suggested," I said to those of us who remained.

"Indeed," Ishida agreed. We left the bloodstained, half-demolished office and headed for Zelos' house.

* * *

**(A/N: End chapter. Wow I can't believe I actually typed this up and completed it. It seems ironically that my being home for five days means my brother gets to hog the 360, but whatever at least that's good news for you guys and it's not like I hate writing. It's rather enjoyable. I hope Bleach comes out soon though, I'm anxious to see what's going to happen. Hopefully it won't be a big nothing. Well anyway see yous all later. Plz Review and if you haven't yet subscribe and fave).**


	30. City in the Sky

**(A/N: So thanksgiving was a blast. I did NOT EAT TURKEY. Rather I enjoyed a sumptuous meal of Sweet Potatoes, Salmon, Pumpkin Bread, Pomegranate seeds, and stuffing. I'm started this chapter while sitting on my grandma's couch, while my 5 and ½ year old cousin sat on my lap and watched me type. Hope you all had a happy Turkey Day / Thanksgiving. This ain't the Winter Holidays, but this is my present from me to you all).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

Lloyd, Sheena, Presea, Regal, Rangiku-san, Ishida, Colette and I were all sitting around Zelos' house waiting for Byakuya and the others to comeback to the house. To pass the time by I played a couple rousing games of chess with Sheena. We had both lost our knights and I had lost a bishop. Uryu must've been bored cause he was hunching over me trying to help me beat Sheena.

"You know you could just…"

"Hey! I know how to play chess!" I shouted at him.

"Ishida, if you're so bored go read some books," I told him, "This is the chosen's house, there should be plenty."

"I would, but they're all about women and they're all of _that_ nature," he said.

I sighed, "Zelos must really have no life when it comes down to it."

"Who has no life?" a familiar voice said. I looked to my right. Zelos was hunched over the chessboard. "When the hell did you get here?" I asked.

"I was trying to tell you," Sheena said, "but you were too absolved in your conversation with Uryu."

I laughed nervously and then said with a straight face, "So what're you doing back already? I thought for sure you'd still be helping Rukia."

"We're done. Everyone's waiting outside the house," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, not everyone, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Rukia, Professor Sage, Miss Momo, Lady Unohana, the brat and that other soul reaper brat all went to heal the king and get the information we need to cure our cute little Colette's CACI," Zelos explained.

"And you didn't go with them because?" I questioned.

"Cause Lady Rangiku and the fabulous Miss Sheena are here I go where the hunnies are you know that," he said.

Sheena whacked him over the head with a chess piece and I sighed. _Why did I expect any more of a reason?_

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Ishida asked.

"Lieutenant Rukia should be back any second with the news. If not then pineapple head's supposed to give us the message to meet everyone at the library," Zelos answered. Suddenly there was a tremor and people were screaming. We all ran outside to see what was going on. The noble region of Meltokio was practically in Ruins. I saw Kenpachi get flung towards us and get up. His eye-patch was off and he had an arm torn completely off.

"Kenpachi!" I called out to him. A moment later a formidable presence made itself known.

"You brag and you brag about being the strongest, but look, I've already torn off your arm," it was my inner hollow.

"Bastard, what do you want?" I shouted.

"I'm here to check up on you king," he said, "I wanted to see, if you and your comrades are strong enough to beat me yet."

"You wanna see if we are," I dug my hand into my pocket, "I'd be happy to show you," I held up my left hand, "How powerful I've become." I slipped on Shadow's ring and transformed into my new transformed form.

"Borrowing the power of the summon spirits eh?" my hollow asked. "You're very resourceful." He came charging at me and swung. I blocked with my sword as best as I could. He had superior skill against me, but I wasn't cracking under pressure like last time. "Not bad, seems like you've gotten better Ichigo."

"Licht Regen!" both my hollow and I jumped out of the way as Ishida let loose a flurry of arrows.

"You could've killed me just now!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry I was trying to bury this thing into the ground, guess I failed," Ishida commented.

"Damn right you did," my hollow came from behind Ishida and made to attack him, but Nel showed up and blocked the strike. My hollow charged energy in his horns.

"It's a cero, NEL! ISHIDA!" I shouted. Nel didn't move, but Ishida did. "NEL!" My hollow fired off his Cero at point blank range. "NEL!" I watched in horror I thought Nel was a goner, but when then another shockwave went off and when it cleared Nel was still standing, my hollow however, was a different story. Nel had managed to crack the hierro in his shoulders and he was bleeding from his chest a little.

"Cero Doble, one of my specialties. I can eat the ceroes of other hollows and add my own cero on top of it before firing it back at them," Nel explained. I had completely forgotten about that attack of hers.

I watched as my hollow closed his wounds with High Speed Regeneration. "Not bad, I'll have to be careful around you it seems," he said to Nel.

Suddenly he sonidoed out of the way as an orange disk suddenly struck down from a high angle above. I looked up and away, "Inoue!" I called out.

"Take this! Grave!" I looked over to see rocks jutting out from the ground as Kratos appeared and attacked the hollow.

"Well, well, well so you finally decided to make your move," my hollow sounded like he and Kratos had already met one another.

"Lord Yggdrasil has asked for your extermination after you ruthlessly attempted to break your way into Derris Kharlan to warp over to Sylvarant. We are here to exterminate you," Kratos said to him.

"So are you working with the King or is this about to become a three way front?" my hollow asked.

"King?" Kratos questioned.

"Him," my hollow jutted to me, "my king."

"I see," Kratos was deep in thought, "To answer your question this battle may turn into a three-way frontier if it continues. Cruxis and the Chosen's group are currently at odds."

"Peh, that ain't my style. I only fight one enemy at a time. I don't like my enemies fighting my other enemies and fighting me at the same time. I'm outta here," my hollow left. I took of Shadow's ring.

"Zaraki-san!" Orihime made to heal Kenpachi.

"Kratos what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"I said before I was tracking down that creature," Kratos answered.

"Baloney," Zelos said, "I saw you come out of the castle earlier, what are you really doing here?"

_What? _

"Hey isn't that sacred wood under your arm?" Lloyd asked.

"That doesn't concern you," Kratos answered.

"Sacred wood burns five times hotter than normal firewood," Presea stated analytically.

"Are you planning on melting Aionis?" Kira asked.

"But that's a fictitious ore," Rangiku reminded him.

"So they say," Kratos said.

"Kratos-san," Inoue and Kratos locked eyes for a moment.

"I know, I understand," he said.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked Kratos.

"Cruxis is aware of the Chosen's sickness. As a result Lord Yggdrasil would like for Orihime to stay with your group until the Chosen is healed," Kratos stated.

"Is that true?" I looked at Inoue. She nodded her head.

"Wait a minute!" Lloyd outcried, "A minute ago you just said we were at odds! Make up your freaking mind!"

"Is there a problem with your own ally joining your group?" Kratos asked.

"Well…that's…" Lloyd couldn't argue Kratos' words.

"I'll be leaving then," he looked over to Orihime, "At any time you feel it is necessary you know what to do."

"I understand," she answered. Kratos turned around, emanated his wings and left.

"So wait you're on our side?" I asked Inoue.

"Yes, for the time being," she said.

"For the time being?" Lloyd asked.

"I am still a member of Cruxis. I have to obey orders. This is the path I've chosen," she said.

"Is that how you really feel?" I asked her.

"Well I…"

Before she could finish Genis came running forward shouting, "Lloyd! Lloyd! We found a way to cure Colette!"

"That's great," he said.

"What in the world happened here, it looks like a storm blew over," Raine said making her way through the wreckage.

"Well you see…"

* * *

**One explanation later**

"I see," Raine stated, "so he came looking for a fight."

"So Orihime's going to be monitoring our activities?" Rukia asked.

"Well sort of," I said, "She's here as an emissary of Cruxis, but that doesn't mean you have to act like one right?" I asked her.

"Um well…"

"Hey let the poor girl do what she wants," Kyoraku-san said, "We don't want to open her up too much."

"She shouldn't have to step on eggshells though just to hang with her friends though," I argued.

"I believe what Captain Kyoraku was trying to say Kurosaki Ichigo is that we shouldn't question Inoue Orihime on her motives or actions and let her act as she pleases," Byakuya said.

"You're talking about ignoring her existence aren't you?" Sheena said with a bit of an attitude.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Byakuya returned.

"Hey has anyone seen Yachiru?" I asked.

"Captain Unohana brought her to the cafeteria, or rather I should say Acting Pope Retsu Unohana the first," Byakuya said.

"Unohana's the pope now?" Lloyd asked.

"Got the job shortly after the mess in old Pope's office was cleaned up. Hime-chan and Kratos apparently spruced up the office," Kyoraku-san said.

"I used my Fate Rejection to help Unohana-sama," Inoue said, "Cruxis is supposed to help the Church of Martel, at least that's what's taught."

"Anyway you guys said you had a cure," Lloyd said returning to the original subject.

"Yes," Raine said, "To cure Colette we need a Mana Leaf Herb, Zircoin and a fragment of Mana and then we'll need to go to Altessa's place in order to create something called a Rune Crest. We _would_ need a unicorn's horn, but we already have one."

"So how do we get these materials?" I asked.

"My company once handled Zircoin, we can stop by the offices to check for any recent shipments," Regal answered.

"Okay, what about a Mana Leaf herb?" Sheena asked.

"Most likely that's in Heimdall the elven village," Raine said.

"Well that sucks no one's allowed in the village of the elves without a permit from the King," Zelos retorted.

"Not a problem," Byakuya said, "I am an extension of his majesty's will. If there is need to enter the forest village I can make an arrangement."

"Heh, you're status keeps coming in handy all the time taicho," Renji complimented.

"Okay, so what about the last object? A fragment of Mana," Nel inquired.

"Um," we all turned to look at Inoue who spoke, "We would have to go to the Tower of Salvation. There should be fragments of Mana being distributed there," she said.

"Couldn't you go get one for us now?" I asked.

"Um…well…" she seemed to be hesitant to do so.

"Let's not force Orihime to do anything on our behalf," Soifon said, "She's acting as Cruxis agent, not ours. It would look too suspicious on her end to do something of that nature."

"So what is she then a double mole?" I asked.

"That's how we may have to treat her for a while," Toshiro said, "Sorry Orihime."

"It's okay…really. I knew it would come to this the moment I chose this destiny. It's ok," she didn't sound too happy about it though.

"Well let's hop on the Rheairds and head for Altamira then," I said, "Getting the Zircoin seems like it'll be the least frustrating task."

"That's not a bad idea actually," Raine said, "We'll go from least time consuming to most time consuming."

"We could always split up," Momo suggested, "We've got a big enough group."

"And what happens if something were to happen to the other group?" Toshiro asked her back, "If we go splitting up and something were to happen we'd be waiting for a cure that was never going to come. Remember we don't have very long."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If we don't stop the CACI soon," Raine said, "Colette could die in one month's time."

"What?" Lloyd and I shouted.

"There's no use trying to mince words," Raine said straight out, "I'm not happy about it either, but that's the truth."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I asked clenching a fist, "We need to get onto the Rheairds and get out of here pronto."

"Wait," Inoue said.

"What is it Inoue?" I asked.

She flew up into the air and above the city. She projected her hairpin to a gargantuan size, "Soten Kisshun, I reject." She restored the area where we had been fighting my hollow. "Now we can leave."

"Is it ok for you to be doing that?" Lloyd asked only to get tapped on the head by Renji.

"Moron we just said we weren't going to question anything Orihime does," Renji told him.

"Ow," Lloyd rubbed his sore head, "I know that, but still…"

"Lloyd-kun it's ok," Inoue told him.

"All right, if you say so," he said.

* * *

**The skies above Tethe'alla**

As we flew over the skies of the world something suddenly appeared on our overhead monitors, "Hey guys what is that?" I asked.

"It looks like a floating city," Genis said.

"That's the city of Exire," Nel said.

"It's where half-elves with no place to go, go to live in solitude to escape the world," Inoue picked up for Nel.

"I wonder if any of our comrades are down there," I said.

"Shall we check it out?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. It's a detour from our main goal," I said, "Would that be wise?"

"I'm okay with it," Colette said, "You guys should be able to find your friends, besides I have a month remember?"

"Well if Colette's ok with it, Why don't we take a look?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess," I said.

"Let's not take the whole group, we wouldn't want to scare the half-elves," Kyoraku-san said.

"Well who should come down then?" I asked.

"Genis and I can go down there since we're half-elves, Lloyd's non-discriminate and Captain Kuchiki, Rukia and Izuru are quiet so there won't be much trouble," Raine said.

"I'll go down too," Sheena said, "I'm part elf. I'd have to be since I can summon."

"You're not going anywhere without me," I said.

"Inoue and I would be considered half-elves because of our status, Nel too," Renji reminded us, "And Colette's the chosen so I don't think she'd cause an issue."

"I'd like to go down too," Momo said.

"I'm coming with you," Toshiro stated.

"I'll go too…I know what it's like to be alone," Presea said.

"I think that should be sufficient, is everyone else content with waiting up in the sky on the Rheairds?" Raine asked. No one seemed to be objecting. With that, those of us who were going lowered our Rheairds to the ground.

* * *

**Exire**

We landed on the floating city. The wind was gently blowing us all we were so high up above the surface. We could see Tethe'alla's oceans down beneath us. The strangest thing when we were walking around was the fact that people kept giving glancing eyes towards Raine constantly. Genis was excluded from the subjective eyes, which made me wonder what the hell was going on. However, when we drew near people they ceased giving glances towards her.

_I wonder what's up. _I glanced at Raine. _Either she doesn't notice she's being examined at far distances or she doesn't care. _

As we continued to march on I felt a strong presence behind me. I think we all felt it. I turned around along with the rest of the group. Standing tall, without a helmet, wearing rags was Komamura-san.

"Wh-who's he?" Genis asked.

"He's certainly not a half-elf that's for sure," Lloyd said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Renji stated.

"K-Komamura-taicho," Kira seemed about as surprised to see him as I was.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I was stranded here when we entered this world," he said, "The people of this city shunned me at first because of my appearance, but the elder saw how hypocritical this was, realizing that both our species were shunned. I've been here for quite a while, learning from and understanding the half-elves. I've been stuck here, never lifting a finger in defense or offense once, but I rather like the peace and harmony of this city, but how did you all get here? This city floats above the waves?"

"We got here on crafts called Rheairds," Byakuya said.

"Rheairds…I see…you'll have to catch me up to speed later and…and…" he looked at Raine, "Virginia?"

Raine, "That's my mother's name, how did you…?"

"Your mother…?" Komamura-san looked deep in thought, "I see."

"My mother...is she here? Please take me to her!" Raine pleaded.

"I…I cannot," Komamura-san seemed ashamed.

"Wh-why not? If you know my mother and haven't left this city then where is she?" Raine was really upset.

"Komamura-taicho, if Virginia is indeed still alive I believe it would be kind of you to take us to her," Kira told him.

Komamura-san sighed, "You…you wouldn't want to see your mother in the state she is in…Raine."

"How-how do you know my name?" We hadn't introduced ourselves yet so how could he know.

"You'll…you'll understand when you meet your mother. Only now do I understand just how sick she is," he said.

"Sick…mother is sick?" Raine asked.

"Well not physically. She's not ill with a disease or anything, but…look why don't I take you to her cottage and you'll understand what I'm referring to," Komamura-san said to Raine.

"Lloyd, Ichigo…Captain Kuchiki…I'd like to see my mother," Raine said.

"I've got no problem with it," I said.

"I'd like to meet her too," Lloyd agreed.

"It's fine," Byakuya said.

"We have time," Colette encouraged.

"I'd…I'd like to meet her too," Genis said.

"Then let's go," Kira said, "Komamura-taicho can you lead the way?"

"Of course," he nodded.

* * *

Komamura-san led us to a small, stone cottage on the very edges of the floating city. He stood in front of the door and stopped. "Please understand that Virginia hasn't been in the best frame of mind since she's been here. Try not to trouble her," he said.

"Thank you…Sajin," Raine told him.

"You won't be thanking me in a second," he opened the door.

"Shouldn't you knock fir…?" Lloyd started to say before receiving a look that told him that it was best he didn't finish the end of that sentence.

We all walked inside to see a woman with elongated pointed ears with hair the same color and style as Raine's only longer. She was wearing a long green robe with a yellow stripe running around it at the waistline. She turned her head towards us, "Who's there?" she sounded skittish, the way a domestic cat would act if it had been adopted from an animal shelter.

"E-excuse us," Raine spoke up, "I have something I would like to ask you."

The woman turned fully towards us. In her arms was a rag doll. She looked at Raine and Genis, "Oh, half-elves. My child is a half-elf, too."

_That's a doll though, _I thought. I felt depressed. _So this is what Komamura-san meant about Virginia being sick._

Things started getting rather awkward as Virginia began to act as if the doll she was holding were Raine and that the real Raine didn't exist at all. Her stomach was also as flat as a post, but she insisted she was well on the way with another child. Raine got so upset she wound up running out of the house. "Raine wait!" Lloyd called after her. He, Genis, Rukia, Byakuya and Orihime followed her outside.

"Sorry to barge in on you," I said to Virginia.

"It's quite all right," she said, "It's rare I get visitors. Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Uh…sure," I answered.

* * *

**Outside the hut**

**Raine's pov**

I was standing outside the hut crying, "How could she? First she abandons her children, and then she abandons the memory of doing so! She…doesn't even remember us."

"Sis don't cry," Genis seemed concerned for me.

"We should've heeded Komamura-taicho's warning. You seem to be very emotionally distraught over this," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Of course I am!" I shouted. "How could she…How could she do this? She's acting like I don't even exist!"

"Raine-sensei," I looked over to Orihime.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked.

"H-how long ago were you abandoned by your mother?" she asked.

"Um when I was 7…maybe 9…at least 10 years ago why?" I asked.

Orihime turned towards Sajin, "Komamura-san how long has Virgina-san been here?" she asked.

"She was here before I was. Of course according to the city elder she couldn't have been here much longer than a decade," he answered, "Why?"

Orihime said nothing and entered the house. I followed her. Ichigo and my mother were talking with each other.

"So your daughter Raine is she afraid of water?" Ichigo asked. I wanted to yell out how he could ask such a question, but treating her as if she wasn't crazy seemed to be calming to my mother. I then noticed Orihime quietly creeping into the room.

"Raine fell off a boat once," my mother said her back to Ichigo, facing the tea kettle, "We were traveling around Flanoir and she fell off the boat and into the water. Kloitz rescued her and brought her back on board. Raine caught a fever and was ill for several days," my mother poured tea for him, "I don't know if she developed a fear of water though. She doesn't complain when she's bathing."

I flushed and thought to myself: _Bathing and being submerged in the tumbling ocean are two entirely different things._

"Virginia-san," Orihime was right next to my mother.

"Oh you startled me, when did you get here?" my mother asked her.

"Inoue what are you doing?" Ichigo asked her.

"Virgina-san, can you remain calm for a moment?" Orihime asked her.

"Who are you?" she asked Orihime.

Orihime emanated her wings, "I am an angel of Cruxis. My name is Orihime Inoue."

"An angel," my mother looked to the doll that was in the high chair, "Raine look it's an angel!" Orihime brought up her hands. "Wait what are you going to do?"

"I am going to bless you with my power, please let it envelop you," she told my mother.

"A-all right," my mother stood perfectly still.

_Orihime…are you…?_

"Soten Kisshun," she did the technique at normal size, "I reject."

"Wh-what's h-happening my head," my mother crouched down on the floor, "my head…hurts."

"Mother!" I couldn't bear to see her in such pain.

She cringed and mad pained grunts on the floor. I couldn't bear to watch it, but I knew what Orihime was trying to do. My mother looked at the doll, "Don't cry Raine," she told it and then screamed in a loud moan and lay in a heap against the cabinet beneath the sink.

"Mother! Mother!" I ran towards her and held her.

"It's okay, she just fainted. She'll be awake in a little while. Hopefully everything will be okay when she awakens," Orihime said with a slight smile.

I watched my mother as she opened her eyes slightly and then fully. She turned her head towards me, "Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Raine…your daughter," I said, "Don't you recognize me?"

"Raine?" she cast her head to the side, "No! That's not right! I abandoned you to Sylvarant. You can't be here now."

"I did go to Sylvarant mother," I said softly, "It was a wonderful place. I met so many wonderful friends and eventually came back to Tethe'alla where I met more wonderful friends. And now I'm here and I've missed you so much, mother."

"Mom," I looked over to where Genis was standing across from me on the other side of our mother. He was looking right at her.

"Genis?" she wasn't sure if it was him. He nodded his head.

"Oh Genis!" she stood up, with exuberance like I didn't expect, "Genis!" she picked him up and held her in her arms, and spun around in a half circle, "Oh my you've gotten so big!" He laughed. She let him down. "Raine is it really you?" she asked me.

"Mother," my eyes started to water, "Mother!" I hugged her and let the tears free fall from my face.

"It's all right Raine," she stroked my back, "Don't cry. It's okay. Please don't cry. Tell your mother what the matter is."

"Nothing's the matter mother. I missed you…that's all," I said and drew in a breath.

"Yes I see," she said, "And you've brought friends too."

"Ah yes," I said. I introduced my mother to Ichigo, Orihime, Captain Kuchiki, Rukia, Izuru, Presea, Toshiro, Momo, Nel, Renji, Sheena, Presea, Lloyd and Colette. My mother shook hands and/or gave hugs to everyone. Of course she wanted to know what we were all doing here and we told her we were on a journey together, a journey that forced us across globe of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. We told her that we had just happened to pass Exire, on flying machines known as Rheairds, and we touched down only for me to find her. I was so happy and everyone could tell.

"Well if none of you are in any rush why don't you all stay here for the evening?" she asked.

"Oh mother this isn't our whole group and I could never impose on you," I told her.

"I see that's too bad. I was hoping to catch up with you for old time's sake," she said.

"Mother…when this journey is over I will come back here to see you," I said.

"You won't find me here," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I came to Exire to escape the pain of losing you. Raine I must apologize. You must hate me for abandoning you and Genis. I've been an awful mother," she said.

"Why did you abandon us anyway?" Genis wanted to know.

"Raine, you were an incredibly talented young half-elf. The Imperial Research Academy was dying to get its hands on you. In the legendary world of Sylvarant I wanted you two to be happy that's what I thought when I left you at the gate. We were chased there. I wanted to go with you, but your father and I were caught. Didn't you hear me calling out to you?" she asked.

"No, I only heard the roaring wind of the gate as it activated and saw you turn away from me as it sucked Genis and I in," my eyes were tearing up, "I didn't know," my voice became sad again, "I didn't know you cared."

"Where will you go if you're not going to stay in Exire?" Captain Kuchiki asked her.

"I don't know, but I must find someplace safe where I will not be persecuted."

"Why don't we take her to Altessa's?" I suggested.

"Hey what about Sajin?" Lloyd asked. "Is he going to stay here?"

"I've already spoken with Captain Komamura," Bya…Cap…Captain Byakuya stated, "When I explained to him about Altessa's place he decided to go. Something about how it would be in his line of duty to protect those too weak to protect themselves."

My mother smiled at me suddenly. "What, what is it?" I asked.

"You and Genis have made quite a wonderful bunch of friends, all human too. Sylvarant must truly be kinder to half-elves," she answered.

"Actually I'm from Tethe'alla," Byakuya stated to Virginia, "current captain of the Royal Guard in fact."

"The Royal Guard...Raine why are you traveling with such people?" my mother asked me.

"I understand why you'd be hesitant for me to trust such people, but Byakuya and my other friends are different from other humans, they're kind to half-elves," I just realized I had called Byakuya by his name again, but it didn't matter…listen to me now I'm calling him by his name in my head even. "In fact I think if you had come with us Genis and I may never have met all of our wonderful friends."

"Yes, you truly are lucky to have such wonderful friends," my mother smiled.

"Will you come with us so we can escort you to a safe haven?" Ichigo asked her.

"Of course," she said, "Let me get some of my things. Oh and Genis dear could you or Raine go fetch my diary from the village elder? I gave it to him as a safekeeping when I felt I had no more use for it, but now I would like it back to continue writing in it."

"I'll get it!" Genis piped up, "Come on Lloyd!"

"Hey I'm coming too!" Ichigo called out.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Sheena went with them. I laughed. _Such free spirited children._

"Do you need any help carrying any of that?" I turned to see…Byakuya—wow this doesn't even bother me anymore—ask my mother. She had quite a few bags packed.

"Oh my what a gentleman you are," she said. "Actually this big trunk here I could use help with."

"I…can carry it," Presea said, "I am…good at carrying large things."

"Oh don't trouble yourself deary it's quite…" my mother didn't get to finish her sentence as Presea hoisted her trunk above her head and onto her shoulder.

"Let's go," she said as Toshiro and Momo followed her out the door.

"My what does that girl eat? Even your father couldn't carry that suitcase like that! She's definitely eating healthy!" my mother was amazed. Who wouldn't be at seeing a young girl Genis' age carry that kind of heavy baggage?

"Shall we get going then?" Byakuya asked the both of us.

"Yes of course," I turned towards my mother. "Mother, after you," I gestured.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We brought Komamura-san and Virginia to Altessa's place. He welcomed them to his abode with open arms. We apologized for the inconvenience…ok _Raine_ apologized, but he said it was no trouble at all. Virginia seemed to bond with Mithos almost immediately too, saying how she would treat him like he was her own son. Mithos seemed happy. It was the first time I think I ever saw such a lively smile on his face. Komamura-san fit right into the group as well. Mithos seemed to find sympathy with the big guy and he and Virginia seemed to be getting along quite well. _A dwarf, a doll, an elf, a half-elf, and an anthropomorphic canine…quite the odd family, _I thought to myself.

"Don't cause trouble for my mom ok?" Genis asked Mithos.

"I…I won't. She's your mother Genis so of course I'll treat her with respect she deserves," the blonde responded.

"Ah you're name is Mithos correct?" Inoue looked at the blonde half-elf boy.

"Inoue what is it?" I asked. She ignored me.

Mithos had some indescribable expression on his face, "I don't believe we've met," he said, "What's your name?"

"Orihime, Inoue Orihime," she answered.

"I see it's nice to meet you," he gave her his hand to shake.

"Yes nice to meet you to Mithos-san," Orihime shook it.

_This is __**really **__awkward._ I hummed in my head.

"Where will you be going off to now?" Komamura-san asked us all.

"We have to go to Altamira," Byakuya answered, "We're traveling to cure a disease Colette has contracted and we can only do so by finding three objects scattered about the world."

"But if the poor dear is sick shouldn't she stay here?" Virginia asked.

"It's a terminal illness," Raine answered, "Colette's well enough to walk on her own feet. We didn't realize she had it until a little while ago and she was fine then."

"Well…all right," Virginia submitted, "I want to be the type of mother who trusts her daughter's judgment."

"Thank you mother," Raine said with a kind smile.

"Well are we ready to go then?" Zelos asked, "The luxurious Altamira awaits!"

"We're not going there to sightsee!" Sheena snapped, "We're going there to look for a shipment of Zircoin!"

"Be careful on your journey!" Virginia called out as we all loaded onto the Rheairds.

"We will," Raine said to her.

"Bye mom!" Genis waved to her.

"Goodbye," Virginia smiled and waved and I swore I could've seen a single tear roll down her cheek. I didn't have time to dote on the fact, because a few seconds after that we were off.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Yes I cured Viriginia of her mental illness. And just where do Orihime's TRUE loyalties lie****? And man Hichigo just showed up and wrecked everyone and we even get to see Sajin appear. Thanks to L002 for that particular suggestion. Well everyone I hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving. This is my post-feast treat to everyone. See you all when I get back from vacation [only two more days]. Don't forget to Review, subscribe and fave. Laters)**


	31. News of Doom

**(A/N: So I DID get to use the 360 while I was home…not as much as I would've liked, but you know what? You guys are more important ^_^. So please enjoy this new chapter of Tales of Bleach. And to all you Jews, like me, out there, enjoy your Hannukah this Wednesday)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We made our way to Altamira and Regal took us to Geroge's office.

"George, is everything running smoothly?" he asked.

"Yes, the business is. However, the sealed Exsphere mine was raided by someone. We believe it was the work of Vharley, but fortunately it appears that access to the core area was prevented," George answered.

"Well there won't be any trouble like that anymore," I said.

"How come?" George asked, slightly confused.

"Vharley is dead," Rukia responded.

"You are…sure of this?" he asked.

"Presea cracked his skull in and his body was burned in Meltokio's trash compactor. Unless you're telling me there's some way a human being can survive being burned alive after having his brain chopped in half it's safe to assume he won't be causing anymore trouble," Soifon told him.

"I see," George said and looked at Regal, "Are you here just to report this?"

"No. I have other business. I want to take a look at the records concerning past mining operations. Please unlock the door to the archives," Regal requested.

"Documents related to past mining operations should be in the left room of the second floor archive," George stated. "Our new employee Hanataro Yamada should be there now, he can get you whatever you need."

"I see, thank you George," Regal said to his subordinate.

"Always a pleasure Master Regal," George said. We all piled into the elevator and went to the second floor. Hanataro was there, as George had said, sorting a file cabinet.

"That's him over there Regal," I pointed to Hanataro.

Regal nodded and walked up to him, "Excuse me, Hanataro Yamada."

"Y-yes," Hanataro turned towards Regal. His eyes widened, "Ah-ahhhhhh! P-President Bryant! Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were in prison serving out a sentence!"

"Regal has been released from his crimes," Rukia stepped forward.

"B-but he's still wearing handcuffs," Hanataro said.

"It's a long story," Rukia said to Hanataro.

"Oh…o-okay," he turned his attention back to Regal, "But just what are you doing here President Bryant?"

"I'm traveling with your friends and it just so happens that we are in need of documents retaining to a past mining operation regarding a shipment of Zircoin," Regal stated.

"Ah what a coincidence I just finished filing a document on that a little while ago," he shut the file cabinet he currently had open, "Let me get it." He ran over to a shelf and got a folder and plucked out a document, "Here it is!" In a flash there was a gust of wind and the paper was stolen right out of Hanataro's hands and Hanataro was knocked to the ground. The rogue: Kuchinawa.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he asked looking at the page.

"Kuchinawa!" Sheena was surprised to see him.

"The Pope, Rodyle and Vharley are dead why must you continue to get in our way?" I asked.

"This…this is about me isn't it?" Sheena asked with a sorrowful tone.

"Of course! Because of you, my parents and countless members of our village died. The Chief has not awoken from his coma for ten years!" Kuchinawa shouted.

"You're still going on about that!" I raged.

"Ichigo…I remembered what you told me that Sheena should be the one to pass judgment upon me. And so I have decided," he pointed at Sheena, "Sheena Fujibayashi! I challenge you to a duel!"

"I accept your challenge," Sheena stated with confidence. "Will it be here and now?"

_Jeez this feels like that TV Show I used to watch, _I rolled my eyes.

"We'll follow the village custom and fight on the Isle of Decision," she told him.

"Very well, the Isle of Decision it is. I'll be waiting," he said. He began to leave.

"Wait! Give us back that document!" I shouted.

"Fat chance! If I don't have this, how can I be sure Sheena will show up at our duel?" he asked.

"Colette will die if we don't have that document," Sheena walked towards Kuchinawa, "Here." She pulled something out of her pocket and placed it in Kuchinawa's hand.

_That's…_She had placed a belled collar in his hand.

"What's this?" Kuchinawa asked.

"Corrine's…memento," Sheena said.

"Very well," Kuchinawa agreed handing Sheena back the Zircoin document, "If you do not come, I will grind this bell into dust!" He disappeared and left.

"Sheena…I know how important that was to you…I'm sorry," Colette apologized.

"All I have to do is…defeat him. I'm…not going to run away anymore. The Isle of Decision is reached from Mizuho, so can we stop by there later? Anyway, we have to get the zircon first. Colette's health is more important," Sheena said.

I tensed my fists and spoke out, "The others can go after the Zircoin," I said, "You and I can go to the Isle of Decision for your duel."

"Ichigo," Sheena was surprised by my suggestion.

"Ichigo I thought we agreed to stay in a large group," Raine said.

"More importantly how's Lady Orihime supposed to keep an eye on everyone if you two go off on your own?" Zelos inquired.

"I…I trust Kurosaki-kun…if it's all right with everyone else I don't mind him…being out of my sight…we'll…we'll stop by Mizuho after we get the Zircoin okay?" Inoue asked me. She was hesitating a lot in her speech. I wondered what was up.

"Yeah that's fine," I said. "Where is the shipment anyway?"

"It's in Sybak according to this piece of recycled wood," Sheena said passing off the parchment to Lloyd, "Make sure you get what you need."

"Yeah no problem," Lloyd said, "All right everyone let's go!" Everyone followed Lloyd down the elevator and out into Altamira. I led Sheena to the other elevator and pressed the up button.

"W-wait where are we going?" she asked.

"Lloyd has the wing pack so we can't use the Rheairds, but I can air walk so I'll carry you to Mizuho," I told her. There was a brief pause and Sheena's cheeks looked a little red. "Something the matter?" I asked.

"Huh?" Sheena looked as if I had snapped her out of a thought process, "N-no everything's fine. Let's go to the terrace and go to Mizuho." I nodded in agreement. We reached the Terrace and walked out onto the front of the balcony. I was about to carry Sheena on my back when she slipped and I wound up catching her and holding her in my arms. She took one look down onto the sea below and clung to the folds of my Shihakusho.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked her.

"No, of course not it's just, I would've died if you hadn't caught me just now," she said.

I smiled down at her. "Hey I'll always catch you when you fall. I'll put you back on your feet. I'll always be here for you Sheena."

"But what about when you all have to—" I kissed her to get her to stop talking.

"I will _always_ be around Sheena…no matter what," I told her. "Now hang on,"

"W-wait…y-you're going to carry me like this?" she asked.

"Why not?" I looked up off to the sky, "You're secure that way aren't you?"

"Y-yeah but…" she seemed like she wanted to protest.

"Problem?" I asked her.

"Of course not," she replied back with flushed cheeks.

"Then let's go," I said. I pushed off the cobblestone balcony and took off into the air.

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

Ichigo carried me in his arms all the way to Mizuho. My face was so red the entire trip. Being carried by him was nothing like standing on the Rheaird holding his back. I could feel his warm body pressed against me, his strong hands holding me tight and his beating heart thumping against my hand. I knew…at that moment I knew that I didn't ever want anyone else to hold me like this. I was in love with Ichigo. I knew that, but I didn't know that I was in love with him to the point that I thought that he was _the one_ for me. I turned over his arms and buried my head into his shoulder, taking in his scent. I mumbled his name into it.

"We're here," he said as I felt us lowering down to the ground. I looked around we were indeed standing in front of the archway to Mizuho. He let me down. "Thank you for flying Air-Kurosaki we hope you enjoyed your flight. Please take all your belongings with you and we hope to see you again."

I laughed. _Yeah…he's definitely the one._

We entered Mizuho and Orochi was standing at the entrance, "Sheena, Kuchinawa declared that he will duel you on condition of leaving the village," he was both worried and confused.

"Yes…I know," I said. Not a surprise that Kuchinawa beat us here.

"What happened? Kuchinawa was carrying out Tiga's orders to act as a liaison to the Elemental Research Laboratory in Meltokio. Why is he dueling against you? Vice-Chief Tiga is angry, saying that this is personal. He sent a few scouts to get information from Captain Shaolin, but she's been reticent and unwilling to give any information saying that you'd be along shortly."

"I'll report the details to the Vice-chief," I answered calmly.

"I'll sit in on the meeting as well. I have a right as Kuchinawa's brother," Orochi declared.

"Ichigo you're coming too okay?" I turned towards him.

"You didn't even have to ask," he responded. His words put a reassuring smile on my face.

We entered the vice-chief's hut and I sat down. Ichigo stood watchfully by the door. Tensa Zangetsu was leaned up against the wall next to him. I explained to Tiga about the situation. I told him that Kuchinawa still bears a grudge against Volt and has decided to duel me as vengeance.

"Sheena that's wrong," Orochi said, "If you follow that logic, many of the villagers must also challenge you for revenge. It was an accident. It is wrong to hold on to that grudge."

"Whether it's wrong or not the fact remains that he still did it," Ichigo commented from the corner.

"What you say is…not without a ring of truth Ichigo," Tiga said. "Sheena, Kuchinawa says he will leave the village regardless of the outcome of this duel. Do you know why that is?"

"Only criminals leave this village. Sheena what has Kuchinawa done!" Orochi wanted to know. I was silent. I didn't want to answer. I looked to Ichigo for moral support.

"You want me to tell them?" he asked.

"Well you sort of set this train in motion," I said softly. He sighed.

"Is something the matter Ichigo? Do you have something to say?" Tiga asked him.

Ichigo spoke while leaned up against the wall. His eyes were closed and he didn't show any emotion, "Kuchinawa joined forces with the Pope, Vharley and Rodyle in an attempt to murder the Chosen of Sylvarant, all for the chance to take Sheena's life. I dueled him once. I defeated him. I told him that his grudge started and therefore should end with Sheena. To be honest," Ichigo tilted his head up and opened his eyes, "I didn't think he'd take things this far."

"I see, I understand," Tiga said. "Orochi prepare the boat for the isle of Decision!"

"Yes sir!" Orochi saluted.

"Who is going to be the observer?" Tiga asked.

"I'd like to ask Ichigo," I stated.

"Observer? What am I like the referee or something?" he asked. Tiga nodded to him.

"Kuchinawa headed for the isle a while before you arrived," Orochi said, "Sheena…I leave my brother to you."

* * *

**Isle of Decision**

I stood on the Isle, Ichigo at my side. He stood over the water so that the whole island could be used for the duel.

"So you've come," Kuchinawa said to me.

"I said I would," I told him.

"Is he the observer?" Kuchinawa jerked his head at Ichigo.

"So how exactly do I call this?" Ichigo asked.

"It's simple," I said. "Observe the match and when one side gives in-

"Or dies," Kuchinawa cut Sheena off, "the observer confirms it."

"Ok then," He said. "On my mark then?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay then," he took a pause and then shouted, "Begin!"

The match began and Kuchinawa and I leapt at each other with a powerful high kick, or lower legs colliding against each other. We turned down from that position and made for swiping left hooks. We ducked under each other's blows and our wrists collided. Kuchinawa fabricated a blade in his left wrist and made to stab me. I blocked with a wind spell card and attacked him in the stomach with an Earth one. He flipped back and sent an exploding Shuriken down at me. I flipped and sent a burning card flying at him, "Pyre Seal!" He was blown away by my attack, but it turned out that that Kuchinawa was decoy. The real one appeared behind me and attempted to slit my throat, I dodged and purposely dropped a spell card where I had been standing. I got cut in the cheek, but it was a price worth paying when I made the card I had dropped explode. Kuchinawa came at me from above with an electrified punch. I wasn't prepared for a counter strike in my current position, not to strike back, but I could dodge. "Flash Step!" The next thing Kuchinawa knew I was on the other side of the island. During my training with Ichigo a Gillian Seal wasn't the only thing I perfected, much of my training from Senpai came out during our match. "Hado 33 Sokatsui!"

"Shimeryuu strike: Cancel!" Kuchinawa deflected my magic by drawing out a special anti-magic katana, but that left him wide open when I appeared behind him with a different seal already prepared.

"Serpent Seal!" The dark mauve card launched from my hand and coiled around his arm and shredded it with dark matter before dissipating.

"Shogun Fist!" Kuchinawa held his injured arm like a tiger's paw and charged it with powerful energy and thrust it forward.

I pulled out my new favorite technique. It was my only way to counter this technique at present, "Gillian Seal!" It was a perfect counter Kuchinawa was sent flying off the island and near the area of the forest nearby. There were no out of bounds to this match. So I knew he'd be back and definitely not from the front, but I wasn't exactly going to let him have freedom of choice. "Guardian Seal!" I covered a bunch of cards around me to ward off an initial strike. It wouldn't hold for long, but it would be long enough for me to prepare what I had in mind. I summoned my fistful of Summon Spirit pact cards and plucked the 2nd one from the left. A red magic circle appeared beneath my feet and gave off a radiant light, "I summon the Red Giant!" The ground beneath my feet began to crack and sizzle, "The Ruler of Hellfire!" The air around me began to heat up and fire began to radiate around my shoulders. My sleeves were blown completely off. "I summon thee: Come: Efreet!" The Summon Spirit of Fire appeared before me and I dispelled the barrier. "Efreet attack! Find him!" Efreet hovered above me and stood still and then casually swung his hand back and whacked Kuchinawa in the stomach as he was about to come crashing in for a strike. My old friend went splashing into the water and I dismissed Efreet. I waited for Kuchinawa to come back out. He did. He had lost his mask, and his abdomen was exposed due to Efreet's strike and he was seething with rage.

With a kunai in his hand he rushed forward. I blocked with a Card of Ice and whacked him in the face with a card of lightning sending him tumbling along the ground only to realize the Kuchinawa was a decoy. I turned to block the one coming behind me, but that one was a decoy too. Leaving me wide open for the one coming at me from the right, which slashed me across the stomach with a wakizashi. Blood poured from my wound. I staggered backwards, but held my balance. I would not be losing this fight. Ichigo was watching me. I was not about to lose. I untied my hair band and pins and let me hair sag down along my shoulders. I had summoned Efreet for a very good reason. I knew that summoning Efreet would burn the cloth from my shoulders and I didn't wear much on my lower back to begin with. This was a technique Senpai taught me that neither she nor her senpai, Yoruichi Shihoin, had fully mastered. I held my right arm up and summoned a blank spell card. I crumpled it in my bare hand and let the energy flow into me. Thick white mana charged through my body and blew off the out layer of clothing on my upper back.

"Wh-what is this?" Kuchinawa was flabbergasted.

I held a straight, stoic face, "This is a technique Senpai taught me. I'm not very good with it and it's very hard to control, but I'm not about to lose this fight. I'm willing to go to any lengths to win in order to prove to you that the coward who trembled before Volt no longer exists." My eyes burned with a glowing pinkish-red passion. The white aura was now consuming me. I spoke one word with no emphasis on it and only to activate the technique, "Shunko." The energy sparking around me converged into my body. I felt very powerful, but also very unstable. I would have to make this strike count. Kuchinawa cut me pretty good and I wasn't about to let a wound like that thwart my victory. I ran forward and activated Flash Step and with an open, clawed palm smacked Kuchinawa right into the chest. He went flying, hit the rocky bank along the river and fell into the water. He jumped back out moments later, but I was ready for him and stopped him short, by punching him hard in the ribs, feeling several crack and he fell to the ground. I cancelled Shunko and immediately began panting. Kuchinawa was on the ground battered and bruised and I was running low on energy. Talk about a double-edged sword. "Admit…" I started to say and then lost my breath and coughed before restarting what I was going to say and shouted, "Admit Defeat!"

"So you don't want to kill me. I don't want your pity…I refuse it!" He sat on his knees at pulled out a dagger.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I shouted.

"I refused to be pitied by my parents killer. I lost because of my own insufficient skill. Good-bye!" he lamented.

"No! Stop!" I shouted.

The knife moved towards his chest, but there was suddenly a loud CLANG and it went sailing to the ground landing in front of my feet. Ichigo was standing with Tensa Zangetsu extended outward. Kuchinawa's hands were bleeding a little. Ichigo hadn't been as precise as I would've liked to have had him be, but at least Kuchinawa lived. Ichigo put his sword away and lifted Kuchinawa up by his uniform, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"I lost so therefore…" Kuchinawa tried to explain.

"Bullshit! The fight's over! I'm the observer! Sheena beat you and you didn't die! Don't go sacrificing yourself just cause you don't want to be pitied! I told you before that your judgment started and would end with Sheena! She's chosen to spare your life so respect her decision!"

"But…" Kuchinawa was rather intimidated.

"No buts! I don't want to hear it! You lost and she decided to let you live! That's what's happened and your just going to have to live with that decision! As the loser you forfeit all right to complain! Got it!" Ichigo dropped Kuchinawa to the ground.

"Still you lecture me," Kuchinawa was rather pissed off.

"Of course I'm lecturing you," Ichigo's volume was lower now, but he was still angry, "I'd lecture anyone who's dumb enough to kill themselves over something so stupid. I caused the death of my own mother, and went and tracked down her killer and he escaped, but you don't see me spending every minute of my life feeling sorry for myself and tracking him down. Instead I've taken that as a stepping-stone to become stronger. I couldn't protect my Mom so I've been gaining power in order to protect the other people around me. Be thankful you have your life. Use what happened with Volt and do something with it. Sheena moved on. She faced her fears and finally made a pact with Volt. You fought her and you lost because she's better than you are. You'll never be able to kill her even one on one so stop chasing after her and do something with your life."

"So what should I do?" Kuchinawa asked Ichigo.

"That's not something I can answer," he said, "That's a decision you have to make on your own."

"I see," Kuchinawa got on his feet. "Here," he gave Ichigo Corrine's bell and then trudged to the other side of the island.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I am going to go and seek my purpose in life," he said.

"With those wounds?" Seriously he had to get to a healer he was pretty mangled up.

"I'm made of sterner stuff than this, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he recited.

"Take care of yourself then," I told him.

"Hmph," he brushed off my words. "See you around." He left with those last three words. I felt my head getting heavy and then saw the ground becoming closer and closer before I was stopped short. Ichigo had embraced me to steady me.

"Easy there," he whispered to me. "You did all right Sheena. There were several times that fight was painful to watch and I was really worried about you and wanted to step in, but I wanted to trust you and believe in your strength and you proved to me I can. I'm happy for that," he told me.

"Do you think the others are back yet?" I asked, my eyes still staring at the ground.

"Let's head back and find out. I'll carry you," he said to me and scooped me up in his arms like before. I was really tired; too tired to complain or care that I was being cradled again.

However, I was strong enough to smile and say to him, "Thank you, Ichigo."

* * *

**Mizuho**

**Ichigo's pov**

A couple hours had gone by. Sheena was resting. The others had returned and it was starting to get cloudy. It looked like it might even rain soon. I was guarding Sheena's tent drawing lines in the dirt with my sword. She was awake, but I knew she just wanted to get some rest.

The mood, however, turned sour when I felt someone's arm lean on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and then turned back to face front scowling. "What are you doing?" I asked Zelos.

"I should be asking you that question," he said almost laughing, "Why are you outside here playing guardsman while Miss Jubilees is in there alone?"

"Hey I'm not a perv like you," I growled angrily and flung him off my shoulder, "Did you just come over her to tell me I should snuggle down next to someone who needs rest? And if you plan on doing so yourself that's the whole reason I'm sitting out here to make sure Sheena gets the rest she needs."

"Whoa whoa, down boy down," Zelos said in his usual joking manner, "I wasn't up to that at all."

"Oh please," I sighed bringing my knees up and wrapping my arms around him.

"I actually did come here for a serious conversation," Zelos' tone was serious. He was hardly ever like this.

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well it's just…Little Presea told me you've got two younger sisters…both about the same age."

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"You know I'm a big brother myself," he said.

"You don't say," I didn't believe him for some reason.

"It's true. I'm not making this up," his tone indicated he was totally no nonsense right now.

"So what're you going to say we should stick together as brothers in arms?" I said not knowing what he was up to.

"You know I'm trying to be serious," he said.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't act like such a moron all the time I'd take you seriously," I told him.

"Well you got me there," Zelos responded. "A-anyway what I was going to say was that you care a lot about your sisters and well you said your mom died cause of you."

"Do you have somewhere you're going with this?" I asked.

"Yeah I do," Zelos said bluntly. "I—"

_Ichigo! _Urahara's voice rang through my head.

"Hold that thought Zelos," I told him. _What is it Hat and Cloggs? _

_I'm sending myself through again. Gather everyone together. _He told me.

"Yeah sure," I said aloud.

"What are you sure of? I didn't say anything," Zelos responded.

"Forget it. Um, go get everyone and tell them to meet up outside Mizuho's gate."

"What for?"

"Urahara's sending himself through to contact us again. He didn't sound to chipper over our connection, so whatever he's got to say it must be serious," I told Zelos.

"The same guy that told us this is all a virtual world," he said and then sighed, "All right if you insist." He went to gather the group.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked Sheena inside the tent as I felt her crawling out of it.

"Every last word."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good I guess."

"Okay, let's go see what Urahara has to say." Sheena followed me outside the town where a bolt of lightning struck down and an image of Urahara appeared. His hologram was much more clear this time. It wasn't greened or static. The only was you could tell this wasn't the real Urahara was cause you could see through and around him.

"Am I coming in clear?" he asked.

"Perfectly," I said, "What's this all about?"

"Well I did some research about how this machine I made operates and I've…got some dire news."

"What sort of dire news?" Byakuya asked.

"When the game is over and you all come home the machine's programming is set to reset the game automatically."

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Wait," Raine gasped, "If the game resets…then that means…"

"Yes I'm afraid so Miss Sage," Urahara said to her, "It means that when this game is over everyone who lives in this world will go back to the way they were _before_ all this happened. Not only that you would lose all memory of Ichigo and the others. Their influence would disappear."

"So then what are you saying we're trapped in a purgatory, we gotta do this crap over and over again?" Zelos asked.

"Urahara can't you do anything to change this? You built this crazy thing!" I shouted.

"I could alter the programming to not self-reset upon termination, but the best that would do would be that life would continue on in this world even after the game is over, but even after that the inhabitants would still lose all memory of your influence. The game would also become unplayable," he said.

"Come on this game is all about taking a third option, there's gotta be something you can do!" I shouted.

"I'm trying, but for right now this is about the best I can do. Pick an option," I'd never heard Hat and Cloggs sound so demanding.

"This…this isn't my decision to make," I said. I turned towards the others, "You guys have to make the call."

"I…I would like to go on living," Raine said, "After everything you've done for us it wouldn't be right not to take what you've given us."

"Miss Sage I said that everyone's influence would be erased," Urahara said.

"Wait not just the memories but…"

Urahara cut Raine off again, "I'm afraid so, the world would alter drastically after everyone leaves. Things that would be changed by them would execute as if the game had been played through normally without their influence."

"So where does that leave us?" Genis asked. Urahara didn't respond.

"Hat and Cloggs?" I called out to him.

"I think it would be merciful to you all to continue on after the journey," Urahara said.

"What? But then…" Lloyd started to say.

"Yeah after this game is over it's a fair farewell," he said. Sheena ran away crying from the area.

"Ah, Sheena!" I called out to her.

"So when everyone leaves does that mean that mother…" Raine started to say.

"Anything anyone has done would be replaced…I'm sorry Miss Sage," Urahara said.

"I…I understand," Raine looked like she wanted to tear up. "Please excuse me," she left the scene.

"Ah Raine!" Genis called after her.

Urahara looked up at the sky, "My time's running short. I was debating for the longest time whether or not tell you all about this, but…"

"No I'm glad you told us," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd?" I looked at him.

"I wouldn't…I know that we wouldn't know either way otherwise, but presenting the issue…that gives us time to think how to correct it," he said. "But like Ichigo said all we've done on this journey is take a third option when presented with two impossible ones." He pulled his arm towards himself, fist clenched. "I know there will be a way we can find where we can preserve our memories and remember the others."

"Things aren't that simple this time around Mr. Irving it's out of your hands," Urahara told him, sighed and tried to give a smile, "but I'll see what I can do."

"At least your trying, I know you'll find something," Lloyd told him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." There was a pause and then Urahara said, "Well then I bid you adieu." His hologram phased out.

"I'm going to go talk to Sheena," I said. I went to her tent and found her. She was scrunched in a ball with her arms around her knees. I could hear her crying. I walked towards her, "Sheena."

"Don't," she said. I stopped, "Don't come closer…just stay where you are."

"But Sheena…"

"I'll forget everything about you and then I'm supposed to move on with my life that's what's supposed to happen!" She shrieked and turned her body towards me. Sheena looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"I don't care what Hat and Cloggs said. I _will_ come back to you. I told her," I said.

"Don't try to make me feel better," she said. "When you said it before it made me feel good, but now I know it's just an empty promise," she stood up, tearing up, "You won't ever be able to come back. I'll forget all about you. Maybe it's best if I just don't stay near you anymore."

"What? After all we've been through?" I asked her.

"What does it matter?" she wiped her eyes, "You'll just disappear. I won't remember any of it."

"And what about me?" I called out. She gasped. "I told you before you think I got close to you just because I was toying with you? Exploring with a program? I helped you at first because you were a good friend and the awkward situations we were in pushed the fact, but there's no denying the feeling in my heart! I love you Sheena!" She gasped again. I realized what I had just said. I couldn't believe what had just come out of my mouth. I had been thinking it a lot. Always lost the courage to say it. And now, possibly at the worst time it had come out.

"Do you," Sheena sniffed, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I meant it," I said. "I wanted to tell you for a while now, but I…I always lost the courage to say so and now I've probably made things worse by making myself attached to you."

"Ichigo," Sheen sniffed. She shut her eyes and ran forward towards me, "Ichigo!" I thought she was going to slam me with all that energy, but I soon found Sheena tightly embracing me and subsequently sobbing violently against me. Her whole body was shaking. I knelt down to the ground with her and held her.

"Shhh…shhh," I shushed her as I stroked her hair, "It's going to be all right…everything's going to be all right. No matter what people say, no matter what happens, I'll be here for you. Through this journey, after it and forever, I will always be here for you. I promise you. I will never break my promise."

"Ichigo," Sheena nuzzled deeper into my chest. This was so painful. I didn't want to leave Sheena, but I couldn't just abandon my family. I mean what was supposed to be my excuse? 'Sorry dad I'd love to stay and be a son, but I can only be with the girl of my dreams by parting ways with you and my sisters forever?' And I couldn't bring her with me. Even if it were possible that wouldn't be fair to Lloyd and the others. We needed a third option and we needed it badly. Otherwise things were…just too painful.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Raine was in her tent crying. She was emotionally distraught. When Ichigo and the others left she would never see any of them again. Their influence on the world would disappear and be replaced with fake memories. It hurt Raine more than anything to think that her mother would go back to being withdrawn and ill in the head again. It also hurt Raine because she knew she was developing feelings for someone, but she couldn't tell him. Not now. It would only make things hurt worse. But she desperately wanted that someone to comfort her now in her hour of need. She knew he wouldn't though. He didn't yet recognize that she had these feelings and therefore wouldn't come to comfort her.

"Raine," the half-elf teacher turned her head at hearing her name called. It was her younger brother.

_Better than no one I guess, _Raine said. She was happy her brother her concerned for her. In fact it may have been the next best thing for her in place of her special someone.

"Sis are you ok?" Genis asked her. He saw the redness in her eyes, "Ah you're crying," he handed her a cloth.

Raine wiped her eyes and blew her nose into it. "Thank you Genis," she said to him and sniffed.

"I can understand Sheena being upset, but why are you upset Raine?" Genis asked her, "Don't tell me you've actually got feelings for…" Raine hit him over the head, "OW!"

"Genis now's not the time! Please!" Raine scolded him.

"Ok…ok…sorry," Genis apologized rubbing his temple. "Are you going to be ok though? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'll be fine," she said closing her eyes and trying to sound like everything was normal, "I just need some rest."

"Well…ok," he said, "If you need anything though ask Lloyd or me. I don't like it when your sad sis because then I get sad. We're family after all."

"Yes…yes I know," Raine said finding it hard to squeeze in a smile.

"You know it's strange," Genis said, making small talk, "you're my sister…but you've been like a mother to me." Raine flushed and gasped at hearing this. "I'm sorry…are you mad?"

"No…no that's not it," she said trying to maintain a straight face. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "Anyway go and enjoy the rest of your day. I'm going to lie down."

"Yeah…ok," Genis said and made for the tent door. "Remember come get Lloyd or me if you need anything."

"Right I know…thank you," Raine said. Genis nodded and ran off. Raine fluffed her pillow and lay down on her side. _I shouldn't be feeling this way. I thought it hadn't reached the stage when I could be heartbroken, but I guess when you start thinking of someone as more than just a friend…hearing you're never going to see them again hurts. I should've said something sooner maybe he'd be here to talk to me if I did, but now…I feel I can only keep myself sane by staying away from him. That's…probably the best course of action. _Raine closed her eyes and a single tear fell from her face and splashed the ground, "I'm sorry…Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

**(A/N: End chapter and...Wow. If you feel like writing angsty poetry on your myspace or facebook account having finished reading this I do not blame you. I feel like crying a bit myself. Right so…Questions? Comments? Reviews? If you have anything to say at all don't be afraid to speak your mind. If you're mad at me go ahead and speak your mind. I can take some heat. Anyway this is a wrap up for now. See you all soon. DH19 OUT!)**


	32. The Four Samurai

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Ichigo's pov**

We all congregated together outside Mizuho. Things were rather dreary and the mood surrounding the group was lower than it had been all journey.

"Lloyd, get the Rheairds out," Byakuya told him as Lloyd hesitated to do so.

"Lloyd is something the matter?" Presea asked him.

"It's just…I've been thinking. I know what Urahara said about no matter what you guys do in this world it's all for naught that your influences your presences and whatnot are all going to vanish when this is over. At the time I wanted to say something inspiring, but I couldn't find the right words," he turned to face us, "but now I have them and this is what I have to say. I don't want us to be depressed that we're going to part ways and never see each other again. I want us to cherish the time we have together because even if we forget all about it, it doesn't mean you guys will. You'll remember us, you'll know what you did and for me…that's all that matters."

"Lloyd-kun is right," I turned to look at Inoue. She strode towards him, "When I…heard what Urahara-san had to say I'll admit what I was doing working with Cruxis suddenly felt meaningless since my influence would disappear at the end. I almost wanted to give up. When I spoke to Kratos-san though he told me the same thing you did Lloyd-kun 'So long as I don't forget what I will have done won't be meaningless'."

"Exactly so let's not hesitate to progress forward we shall do all we can to see this through to the end," I said, "Let's go."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed.

* * *

**Heimdall**

We arrived in the village of the elves only to come across a certain someone again before we got to the gate.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted angrily.

"So you've made it here," he said tranquilly.

"Kratos-san," Inoue stepped forward towards him.

"You can stay with them a little while longer. I don't mind," he said.

"Wait you knew we would come this way?" I asked.

He walked to the back of our group, "What if I did?"

"I don't get it! You want to help us, but you act like such a jerk when we call you on it! What the hell are you hiding Kratos?" I shouted at him.

He turned to look at me, his face reflected such tranquil scorn, but also perhaps sorrow and shame, "You shouldn't dawdle." He stepped off the ground and disappeared.

"Oi! Come back here! Oi! Oi!" I shouted.

"Ichigo, he's gone you're wasting your breath," Rukia said.

"Damn him!" I clenched my fist. "That guy needs to make up his freaking mind as to whether or not he's our enemy or our ally."

"Hey you all there!" an unfamiliar voice caught my attention. I turned around. Two elven guards were standing in front of the gate. "What are you doing? This place is off limits to anyone without a permit from his majesty."

"I'll handle this," Byakuya stepped forward. He flashed an emblem and held it in front of the guards, "Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the Meltokio Royal Army I have been authorized by his majesty to bring this lot into Heimdall," he said.

"W-we will need to confirm that," the guards stood stolidly.

"I don't think that will be an issue," Byakuya said snapped his fingers, "Rukia!"

"Hai, nii-sama," Rukia handed Byakuya a scroll rolled up and tied with Twine.

"Here," he handed the scroll to the guards.

They unraveled it and their faces turned blue, "Authorization of the King Tethe'alla and…Acting Pope Retsu Unohana."

_Whoo boy. _I knew exactly the direction this was headed in.

The guards dropped to our knees, "P-please have her ladyship forgive our insolence. We meant no disrespect. We'll even let the half-elves into the village to appease her."

"How very kind of you," Byakuya said. I wondered if he was smirking when he said that. He looked over his shoulder to us. "Let's go!" We all nodded and followed Byakuya through the dirt paths of the village.

* * *

We entered the Elder's House at the far end of the village. Raine knew her way around the village having lived here, though she was only 5 when she and her parents left. It amazed me how she remembered the layout even after the elapsed time of 18 years.

"Excuse us," she said to the elf elder.

"A half-elf?" he was surprised to see her in the village.

"I have authorization from her ladyship Unohana of the Church of Martel to let her into the village," Byakuya enforced.

"I…I see," the elder questioned the matter no further. "What are you all here for?" he asked.

"We need a Mana Leaf Herb," Lloyd told him.

"Mana Leaf Herb?" he cocked an eyebrow. His face grew stern, "That is an important plant that we elves use in our magic. We can't simply tell anyone where it grows."

"But if you don't give us one Colette-chan will die!" Inoue cried out.

"Die?" he questioned.

Lloyd spoke out, "Our friend is very sick she has an…uh…angel…effect…umm…"

"Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium," Presea and Ishida said together.

"Yeah what they said," Lloyd said quickly.

"What? …That's Martel's…so that's why Kratos…" he was mumbling a little too loudly to himself.

"Wait, did you say Martel?" Inoue asked in bewilderment.

"And what about Kratos?" Lloyd scowled.

"Don't worry about Kratos. Mana Leaf Herb grows in a region southeast of here known as the Latheon Gorge. It lies deep within mountains covered in mist. Show this staff to the watchman," he told us. He handed us his staff which Kyoraku-san said he would carry.

"The Latheon Gorge eh?" I made a mental note of our destination's name.

"Thank you for your time," Byakuya said to the elder.

"Your welcome, now please…be on your way."

* * *

**Latheon Gorge**

We left Heimdall and made our way to the gorge. Kyoraku-san showed the elder's staff to the watchman and we mad our way up to the top of the Gorge. It was a grueling hike, a lot of us were tired by the time we reached the top where upon there was a small hut. According to the watchmen a storyteller who knew where the Mana Leaf Herb grew lived in that hut. We entered the villa and there was a person in a long, hooded cloak sitting at a table drinking a hot beverage. When the person turned their face it turned out to be an old woman—an old _elfish_ woman judging by her ears.

"Humans and Half-elves?" she questioned her eyesight upon examining our group.

"You must be the storyteller," Lloyd said to the woman, "Can you give us some Mana Leaf Herb?" The storyteller seemed hesitant at first, but Kyoraku-san showed her the staff.

"I see you've brought proof from the elder. I'd like to say just take what you need, but…it's in a rather difficult place."

"We made it all the way up this mountain. If it's so difficult to reach we'll just send Lloyd," Zelos joked.

"Hey!" Lloyd said offended.

"Please tell us where it is," I said, "We need it for our friend."

"Well all right," the woman got up from the table and headed over to the door, "Follow me." She led us outside and down the other side of the mountain where upon there was a gate. "It's in the cave up ahead."

"Thanks," I told the old woman. She just flashed a sly smile and went back inside her hut. We followed the path down only for our path to be blocked by the rushing waterfall.

"It doesn't look like we can proceed from here," Lloyd said.

"I'm wiling to bet the cave entrance is behind the waterfall," I said.

"So what do we do?" Genis asked.

"Leave this to me," Toshiro said. He drew out his Zanpakuto. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The waterfall froze in place.

"All right Toshiro!" Lloyd cried in praise

Toshiro was not amused, "First of all that's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to you. Secondly I don't know how long this will last. This area is warm and the waterfall is highly pressurized and cascading downward."

"Well I don't think we'll need many people to get one little herb anyone who wants to can follow me," I said leaping over to the waterfall cave. When I got inside I found that Lloyd, Rukia, Sheena, Zelos, and Soifon had followed me and the waterfall was back to gushing down the side of the mountain.

"Well that's great, how are we supposed to get back out?" I scratched my head.

"I'll summon Celsius when we're done," Sheena said and pointed to the herb growing out of the ground, "Grab that plant and let's get out of here."

"Yeah," I said approaching it.

I bent down to pluck it when Soifon suddenly shouted, "Ichigo look out!" I jumped to the side as a large tentacle rose from out of the ground.

"What the hell?" I turned around to see a giant, grotesque plant monster…thing rising up out of the ground. "What in the world is that thing?"

"It's called Plantix," Rukia said, "I read about it in the archives. It's a type of Hybrid Plant Monster composed of several kinds of cacti, Venus flytraps, roses and thorn bushes. It's an aggressive, living animated plant monster. It enjoys wrapping it's prey in it's numerous tentacles and binding them tightly before opening its large mouth and swallowing them whole."

"That's it when I get home I'm swearing off vegetables for a week," I said. "Let's do some gardening people!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sheena declared.

"Me either!" Zelos declared already preparing a mid level incantation, "Burn baby! Eruption!" he cast a burning attack on Plantix the creatures roots singed a bit, but regrew.

"What the hell?" I was shocked.

"Plantix are known for their high speed regeneration, just like hollows," Rukia said and sliced through a tentacle heading towards her.

"Rukia, how does this creature deal with poison?" Soifon asked her slicing through a couple tentacles herself.

"I know it can't use any itself, why?" Rukia asked.

"That's perfect then," Soifon cooed deviously. She sliced off another tentacle. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" she prepared her Shikai. "I need to get in close!" she declared.

"We got you covered!" I said as I stood next to Lloyd. I powered up my sword and channeled the energy through Lloyd's by tapping my sword to his. Lloyd rushed forward.

"All right! Here goes!" He began flipping through the air in Tempest formation as the energy of the Getsuga Tensho enveloped him, "Moon Fang Tempest!" He sliced right through the Plantix sending it reeling. It screeched out its displeasure. As Lloyd flipped counterclockwise back towards me Soifon got right near where the head was leaned back and came down from above.

"Death from above!" she shouted. She came down towards the Plantix's jaw and slashed twice across the same fold of its mouth. The Plantix howled and reeled back and screamed as Soifon's Shikai's poison corroded through its body. It eventually began to dissolve and rotted until it was no more.

"Man that thing was nuts," I commented.

"Zaraki will be sorry he missed out on the action," Soifon joked.

"Man that wasn't much fun at all," Zelos complained.

"Why what's the problem?" I asked.

"Why couldn't Sheena or Miss Rukia gotten caught by one of the Plantix's tentacles or somthi—ow!" Sheena whacked him. Why did I expect anything else but perversion coming out of his mouth?

"I oughta smack you for saying things like that," Sheena scolded.

"I think you meant that to be past tense," Zelos moaned.

"Well we got what we came here for, let's get out of here," I said.

"Yeah no problem," Sheena walked towards the waterfall's entrance. She summoned her Summon Spirit spell cards and plucked one from the hand. It floated in front of her as a light blue, almost white, magic circle appeared beneath her. "I summon the Disciple of Everlasting Ice," Frigid air and droplets of ice could be seen forming around Sheena, "I summon thee: Come Celsius," the card spun and the air around Sheena became so frigid that the grass beneath her feet froze over. Celsius appeared in front of us all.

"What is your will my master?" she asked Sheena.

"Freeze the waterfall so that we can get out of this cave," Sheena instructed.

"As you command," Celsius nodded. With a wave of her hand the waterfall froze part of the way down. "You have safe passage my master," Celsius told Sheena and dissipated. Sheena put away her spell charm.

"Oh Celsius my cool beauty," Zelos was drooling over a summon spirit. There was something seriously wrong with that guy.

"As long as its got a female body you don't discriminate do you?" Rukia asked Zelos.

"Nope this guy's a walking libido," Sheena exasperated.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Zelos asked her with a grin.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Sheena snapped.

"Oh so in other words I exude a masculine sexiness," he smirked.

"What 'sexiness' you philanderer!" Sheena shouted.

"Ichigo what's a philanderer is it something you eat?" Lloyd asked me.

"No, and neither is a MILF," I told him.

"Hey now that you mention it the Professor never did explain what that meant," he said.

"It's not important," I told him.

"Well what about philanderer what does that mean?" he asked.

"A philanderer is someone who plays with many woman and is insincere to how he treats them," Soifon defined.

"Oh I get it," Lloyd acted as if the light bulb had gone off, "In other words: Zelos."

Zelos pretended to cry and wipe his eyes, "It's no fun at all when you put it like that man."

"Can we get going before this red headed moron continues to get on my nerves?" Sheena spitefully said.

"Yeah just let me get the plant," I said and bent down and plucked it out of the ground.

* * *

**Storyteller's house**

We returned to the storyteller's house as one big group. Kenpachi complained about how he should've chosen to go with us so he could fight the plant we destroyed as I predicted. Before heading back down the mountain we decided to rest at the storyteller woman's cabin. Lloyd, Genis and Raine were interested in whatever story she might be known for.

"So I see you all made it back safely," she said to us.

"You knew about the giant plant guarding the Mana Leaf Herb, didn't you?" Lloyd asked her.

"Even if I had told you, it wouldn't have made any difference," she said.

"At least we could've known it was coming and planned accordingly," I said rising in attitude, but quickly calmed down, "but it's a moot point. We got what we came here for."

"By the way have you lived here long?" Raine asked the woman.

She nodded, "Yes. I am the one who passes on the lore of the elven village to the next generation. Here I weave various stories into the mana leaf cloth."

"What kind of stories?" I asked.

"Legends of elves descending from the sky, and the birth of humans… The rise and fall of the Balacruf Dynasty, The arrival of the angels, The Giant Kharlan Tree, the Kharlan War, and the story of the hero, Mithos," the woman answered.

"Hey, hey, hey! I thought the hero Mithos was taboo in Heimdall!" Zelos said getting nuts.

"Is that true?" Rangiku asked him.

"So I've been told, apparently people who revere Mithos as a Hero while in Heimdall get punished as criminals by the elves," Zelos said.

"Well this isn't Heimdall," the old woman smiled, "I live here to pass on the legends without being bound by the customs of Heimdall."

"Just who was the hero Mithos anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah we're hearing his name constantly," I commented.

"And the nature of this world gets turned on its head at the same time," Renji added.

"His name was also mentioned when we made pacts with the Summon Spirits," Kyoraku-san piped up.

"And with Colette's illness as well," Sheena stated.

"Sit down, and I will tell you all the story," the woman said. We all did so except for those who preferred to stand. "Mithos was…born in Heimdall. He was an outsider who was cast out of the village when the Kharlan War began. He ended the Kharlan War with his three companions so that he could return to the village."

"Wait an outsider?" Raine questioned, "Does that mean that…Mithos was…a half-elf?"

"Wait is that true?" Renji asked the old bag.

"What? There's no way," Zelos laughed.

"Yes," the woman confirmed, "Mithos was a half-elf. Only one of his companions was human. The others were half-elves. They were treated as outcasts, but overcame that and put an end to the war."

"Then why is his name taboo in Heimdall?" Rukia asked.

"It's because he's a half-elf!" Genis said getting all bent out of shape.

"That is incorrect!" the old woman said sharply. "It is because the hero, Mithos, loved by Origin, is also a fallen hero."

"A fallen hero?" Inoue questioned.

"The ones who betrayed Origin and used the power of the magic sword given by Origin to split the world in two, were none other than Mithos and his companions," she explained. She then proceeded to name Mithos and his companions. The words she spoke were forever etched into my skull, "Mithos Yggdrasil, his older sister Martel, and their companions Yuan and Kratos. The four angels changed the nature of the world, and that is why their names are taboo in Heimdall."

We all bugged out. How was it possible? Yggdrasil of Cruxis was the hero Mithos? Kratos was his companion? This was all 4000 years ago! I wasn't expecting this at all.

"Orihime did you know about this?" Toshiro asked her.

"N-no…Lord Yggdrasil…he never told me…anything about this. He told me his full name, but he…he never told me about this. He never mentioned any of this," she seemed to be telling the truth.

"I see, you are an angel of Cruxis are you my dear?" the woman asked Inoue.

"Y-yes…I-I live to serve…Lord Yggdrasil and his companions. I am Cruxis' fifth Seraph," she answered, "I was recruited not to long ago as a servant to the other four Seraphim and the Desian Leader Pronyma."

"I see, so they didn't tell you anything. I can't say I'm surprised," the woman said.

"You're saying Yggdrasil and the others are over four thousand years old?" Kyorkau-san asked and chuckled, "Well they sure aged well, unlike Yama-jii."

"How is that even possible that they've lived for so long?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes even an elf cannot live that long and Kratos, Yggdrasil and Yuan all look rather youthful," Regal reiterated Byakuya's point.

"Angels can use special combat abilities developed during the Kharlan War. One ability uses the body's mana to alter its metabolism and stop the body's internal clock. This allows them to stop aging and become capable of living longer than elves," the woman explained.

"It's like a live version of living as a Soul Reaper," Rangiku-san said.

"Soul Reaper?" the old woman questioned.

"Oh whoops forget I said anything," Rangiku-san retracted.

"No, don't be, I've heard the term used before," the old woman said. This shocked us all.

"You have?" I asked.

She nodded, "Are all of you," she looked at those of us from Soul Society, "Are all of you Soul Reapers?"

"Most of us," I said.

"I see," she answered.

"You know Soul Reapers?" Byakuya asked.

"No, I have not met any personally. But there is a story regarding them pertaining to the Kharlan War," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Four thousand years ago, during the Kharlan War, there were rumors of Phantom Warriors, employed by each nation that only users of magic could see. The army of Palmacosta employed Samurai garbed in black called Soul Reapers. They were a special task force that fought against a menace employed by Meltokio mages. These mages summoned demons from beyond the realm of Nifilheim and used them to fight the Samurai. These demons were called Hollows."

"How interesting," Kyoraku-san cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it Captain Kyoraku?" Byakuya asked.

Kyoraku-san spoke to the storyteller, "Tell me Miss Storyteller what did these Soul Reaper fellows look like and how many of them were there? Do the legends say that?"

"The names are not given because the story was just a legend, but there are descriptions of these four individuals, as well as code names," she answered.

"I'd like to hear them," Kyoraku-san said standin up and lifting the brim of his hat, "Your story interests me."

"Very well then. As I said the Palmacosta Army employed four samurai: Two young men, a young woman and an older man, their leader. The woman had short, shoulder length brown hair that billowed behind her, tied in a knot. She had eyes of sapphire and was rather short in stature. She was benevolent to her allies and a menace to her enemies. Rumor has it she forced an entire regiment to retreat without lifting a finger against them. The Sylvaranti called her The Black Healer because of her benevolence to all, but also because many were afraid to cross her. The Tethe'allans called her the Cleric of Nifilheim because she was a healer, but frightened many a soldier. One of the two young men had white hair. He was frail in stature and suffered from a disease, but he was a brilliant man. His plans helped the Sylvaranti win many battles against the demonic menace they could not see. His allies called him the Spirit of Reversal because just when things would look grim he would show up onto the battlefield, eyes filled with determination, holding a linked, dual bladed sword and turn the battle in their favor. The Tethe'allans called him the White Haired Demon. The other of the two young men…well he looked quite a bit like you sir," she looked at Kyoraku-san, "just without the beard, the hat or the pink, flowery jacket."

"You don't say?" Kyoraku-san seemed to be thinking about something, "Please continue."

The woman nodded, "This man was known as the Game Master to the Sylvaranti. He did a lot of gambling and messed around with many women. And even in the thick of battle life was like a game to him. Both sides reported being able to attack and be attacked from the shadows whenever he was around and many Tethe'allans reported being decimated by a shadow that descended upon them from above. They called him the Shadow Man. And finally, the leader of these four young samurai, the older man had a bushy beard and thick silver hair. He had quite a many scars along his body and hardly ever wore a shirt. He was very strong and was said to have power running through him rivaling that of the Summon Spirit Efreet. Almost every opponent around him turned to ash. He was a forced to be reckoned with. To the Sylvaranti he was the Noble Flame; to the Tethe'allans he was the Hell Demon."

"And just where exactly does this legend come from?" Kyoraku-san asked.

"We, the elves have passed down this story from generation to generation. It is not recorded in history simply because most believe it to be a story of fiction, especially the hero Mithos who ended the war. But I will say this, without the influence of the Soul Reapers and the hollows on the war there would've been many more casualties than there had been," the woman answered.

"The angels end the war and then take all the credit, I see how it is," Kyoraku-san lowered his hat.

"Captain Kyoraku," Soifon was getting rather testy, "You're acting like you know something! What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing at all Captain Soifon," he sat back down, "Nothing at all."

"Well anyway let's get focused back to the task at hand," I was surprised Zelos of all people was saying this, "As the old woman here told us, the power of Origin is involved in the splitting of the world. And the magic sword…that's the key."

"Yes, we must be careful not to lose sight of the true problem," Raine agreed, "Our final goal is to save the two worlds."

"So what do we do then?" I asked.

"Well we can't do anything without more information right now," Byakuya said, "Let's do what we can for now."

"In other words saving Colette right?" Lloyd asked him. Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much for your stories," Colette thanked the old woman.

"You're quite welcome dearie," she smiled. "May the Goddess Martel watch over you all."

* * *

**Outside the Hut**

"So now what?" I asked.

"We need a fragment of mana as I recall," Kyoraku-san said and turned towards Inoue, "Orihime-chan are there fragments of Mana in Derris-Kharlan?"

"Ah there should be," she said.

"What about the magic sword the old woman mentioned," Raine inquired.

"Um…it might be," Inoue didn't seem sure.

"Well if we're going to go to Derris-Kharlan we can only get there by going to the Tower of Salvation. That's the entrance. In order to get inside we need my Cruxis Crystal to act as the key to opening the tower," Zelos said.

"Couldn't Orihime just open it with hers?" Sheena asked.

"I came down from Derris-Kharlan with Kratos so…"

"I get it," I said, "So do we head to the Tower now?"

"Nah, you see I left my Cruxis Crystal with my little sister to Seles. There's an abbey on the Southeastern section of the world. She's there under house arrest. I sometimes go visit her and I guess now would be any good a time as ever," Zelos said.

"As fun as a touching family reunion sounds I'm going to head to the Tower and wait for you guys. If anything maybe there's something I can slice up there," Kenpachi said.

Lloyd sighed, "Fine do what you want we'll catch up with you later." Kenpachi smirked and took a Rheaird out of the wing pack and headed for the tower.

* * *

**Southeastern Abbey**

We got to the island where the Abbey was located where upon we saw a teenage girl with red hair sitting underneath the shade of a tree on a lawn chair with sunglasses and sipping a cordial while reading a magazine. She had short red hair and was wearing a yellow, sleeveless top, along with matching shorts, baring her midriff. Standing next to her was someone I recognized. She had short black hair and was wearing glasses. She was dressed in a servant's garb and was holding a book as she stood next to Seles.

"Well now that's quite a nostalgic face," Kyoraku-san smirked and called out to the woman with the side of his hand along his lip, "Nanao-chan!"

The woman seemed to wince at hearing her name called. Held up her pointer finger to the red haired girl and walked over to us. It was indeed Nanao Ise, Kyoraku-san's lieutenant.

"Captain Kyoraku," she adjusted her glasses, "I must say I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh you know Lovely Lady Ise, my sister's caretaker?" Zelos asked.

"Zelos Wilder, you know this man?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Kyoraku-san said to Nanao. "But stories are for another time. What are you doing here Nanao-chan?"

"I can answer that," Zelos said, "I hired her as Seles' caretaker. Seles needs a role model. Someone to look up to and all that and I certainly don't provide a golden example."

"You certainly care for your sister," Lloyd said.

"Well yeah, but…"

"Nanao! What's going on?" We heard a frail timid, but snappy voice approach us.

"Seles, you should be lying down!" Nanao huffed.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking across the lawn," Seles returned, "Now do pray tell inform me as to what's going on here?"

"Hey Seles how are you?" Zelos asked her.

I saw Seles frown and turn towards her brother, "Well I see the Chosen is his usual self: wandering around aimlessly. Why are you here?" She didn't seem very happy to see him.

"I need that Cruxis Crystal I left with you. Give it back to me," Zelos demanded.

"As you wish. After all it does so rightfully belong to 'The Chosen'." The way she said it almost made it seem like she was jealous of Zelos. "Nanao, give him what he wants."

"Yes milady," Nanao handed Zelos the specified stone.

"Now if your business is done here I request that you leave…immediately," Seles told Zelos.

"All right, all right. I guess I'm unpopular as ever. Poor me," he walked away from the area.

"W-wait…Big bro…" Seles called out.

"Hmm," Zelos turned back around.

Seles flushed, "Er…it's nothing…never mind."

"Hmm, all right then," Zelos completely left the area and back to the Rheairds.

"Please take care," Seles murmured, but I heard her.

"Nice of you to wait till he was out of ear shot before you said that," I jostled her.

"I didn't say anything, so it doesn't matter if my big brother couldn't hear it."

"Ah hah! You called him big brother!" Genis declared.

"N-no I didn't," Seles panicked, flushing, "There's no way I could have a brother like that." She cleared her throat. "Now please leave!" She turned around and walked back to her chair with her nose in the air.

"Cute kid," I said sarcastically.

"Please don't be to hard on Lady Seles," Nanao said, "She was sickly ever since she was a kid. But despite that, her mother…" Nanao paused and shook her head, "Never mind it's not my place to say. Please excuse me. It's my duty to watch after Lady Seles."

"You certainly take your job seriously. You'd make a great mother someday with the way you take care of that kid," Kyoraku-san said.

"I don't like what your implying," Nanao said sharply, "Now if you'll excuse me," she walked away back to Seles.

Kyoraku-san sighed, "Shut down again…ah well."

"Anyway, let's go to the Tower of Salvation before Zaraki gets restless and tries to break in by force," Soifon stated.

"Agreed," I said.

* * *

**Tower of Salvation**

We got to the Tower and got Kenpachi to join back up with us.

"Coming here reminds me of my journey to regenerate the world," Colette said.

"But this time we're here to cure your illness," Lloyd reminded her.

"I'm curious to see what the design of Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation is like. Now, Zelos! Open the door! Quickly!" Raine was in Ruin Mode again.

"You know you are really scary sometimes," he told Raine. He put his hand on the oracle stone and the entrance opened, "Oooh, yeah! Check me out! It's my time to shine! Do I look like a Chosen or what?"

"Yes," Rangiku-san jumped up and down clapping her hands, "That's amazing."

"Yeah, yeah you're great all right, now let's go," I said.

Zelos laughed in a way that just didn't sit right with me, "Roger."

"That's a very disturbing laugh," Byakuya said to him.

"Zelos is something wrong?" Rukia asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're a little…" Rukia trailed off.

Sheena seemed to know what she was going to say though, "Even more obnoxious than usual? Nah, he's always like this. Just ignore him." Zelos laughed again and muttered something to himself.

We entered the tower and found a room with a lot of coffins and a room that looked similar to the one in Sylvarant's Tower. "Ugh," Rukia voiced.

"Ghastly," Byakuya commented.

"Such a sad place," Momo bowed her head.

"Wait a minute…is this really Tethe'alla?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah I hear ya. It looks exactly like Sylvarant's Tower of Salvation," I said.

"My body," Colette cried out, "I can't stop shaking. This is the same place!"

There was a low hum as some teleported into the room. We turned around to see Kratos, "The two worlds are connected here. Of course it's the same place."

"Kratos…it's you again," Lloyd said his anxiety rising, "Who are you, really? Are you really one of Mithos' companions from 4,000 years ago?"

"Good," Kratos said with a straight face, "Since you figured that out, it saves me the time to explain. We will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel. Orihime the time is now, come here."

"Yes sir," Inoue flew over to Kratos.

"Inoue what are you…?" I called out to her.

"I told you…I am a Seraph of Cruxis. I chose this destiny, I'm sorry," she said. She was regretting what she was doing and she was doing it anyway I didn't understand.

"Your friend knows what must be done and we will prove to you that our path is law. We already had a friend of yours try to defy Cruxis. Mithos is picking apart his memory and using him in combatant to you all from the Soul Society as we speak."

"What?" I called out.

"Who's the dumb fuck who got caught?" Kenpachi asked.

"That 'dumb fuck' as you called him is apparently one of your men, so his memories would lead us to believe. We've gathered quite a bit of information from Mr. Yumichika Ayasegawa," Kratos said.

"Kratos!" I growled.

"You damn bastard! It's true, in the end you really are our enemy!" Lloyd snapped.

Kratos drew out his sword and pointed it at us, "I have no need to explain."

"I kept thinking…hoping that you might be good…but you're not!" Lloyd exasperated.

"I think that should be obvious at this point," Kratos said.

"Don't hold back this time!" Lloyd shouted.

Suddenly another figure appeared in the room, "Hora, hora. Starting a fight and you didn't invite me." The figure had blue hair and peacock plumes along his arms.

"Ruriro kujaku," Kratos turned towards him.

"What?" I was in shock. Yumichika's Zanpakuto Spirit was on friendly terms with Kratos.

"You're fighting against us?" Kenpachi asked.

"With my master in the state of hysteria he is currently in I am free to do as I please and Cruxis has given me a decent purpose," he unsheathed his sword and held it out before splitting it into multiple blades, "My purpose is to fight for them to ensure that my master survives the experiments being put on him."

"Dammit," I growled.

"You three are going to fight us?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, now prepare yourselves," Kratos stated.

"Wait…Inoue…you're…" I didn't want to fight her.

"Please forgive me Kurosaki-kun," tears splashed down from her face, "I'm sorry." She levitated up into the air.

_Damn it! _I cursed in my head, _Damn it! _A magic circle appeared beneath Inoue. _Damn it! _

"I summon the bird of gold," Inoue chanted.

_Damn it!_

"The grand phoenix that passes light through space," she continued.

_Damn it!_

"I summon thee: Come: Aska!"

Said summon spirit appeared and towered over us all. He looked aggressive and rather her hungry. His normally blue eyes were red with the glare of a hunter. "DAMN IT!" I shouted.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Dear god…just what have I done to you all? Orihime, Aska, Kratos and Rurirokujaku Vs Lloyd and the others, a raging battle is about to begin. More so just what is up with that story that Shunsui was interested in? Does it hold any meaning or is it just a fantasy tale. You guys probably want to burn me alive with all the things I'm doing. I am figuratively taking a hammer and bashing your little brains in. Well anyway please review as always I love the feedback. See ya!)**


	33. Battles, Insight and Philosophy

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I struck at Kratos with my sword and he blocked every strike. _I don't get it, _I said to myself. _When I fought him last time he could barely contain my strikes. How could he have been holding back this much?_ Kratos parried one of my attacks and I was left wide open, "Super Lightning Blade!" I got struck in the shoulder as Sheena's Gillian Seal came flying in. I expected Kratos to dodge, but he blocked the strike with his shield as though her strike was merely a spit wad.

"Omega Tempest!" Lloyd came at Kratos from behind. The man blocked with his sword and turned.

"Hell Pyre!" he fired off a blast of fire at Lloyd. Nel deflected the shot.

"Sword Rain Alpha!" Kratos parried all of Nel's thrusts and then jumped into the air.

"Take this! Air thrust!" Nel got hit dead on.

_Damn it! His accuracy is spot on! _I jumped up after him. He saw me coming.

"Fire ball!" he shot his attacks at me and I dodged.

"Getsuga Ten—" In the midst of my strike I felt a burning blade strike across my stomach and cut through me. I turned Kratos was already on the other side of me. _No way…was he always this fast?_

"Rising Falcon!" Lloyd came charging up towards Kratos who parried. Lloyd flipped back and used my back as a kickboard. "Heavy Tiger Blade!" He struck back at Kratos.

"Stone Blast!" Kratos fired off the rocks at Lloyd and sent him back into the ground. I grabbed him, caught him and lowered him to the ground and glared up at Kratos. He glared down at me like he was better than me…better than us.

"Tch," I sneered lashing my head to the side, "You go too far," I made to pull out Shadow's Ring, but Kratos was already down upon me with a Sonic Thrust. I threw Lloyd to Nel and dodged and struck only for him to strike with his shield and repel my attack. The Getsuga that I had charged in my blade dissipated upon contact. _Is he…does he have an anti-magic enchantment cast on him?_

He put up a powerful magic barrier and began to cast a spell, "Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls," his wings emanated from his back and a light blue aura swarmed about him. "Rest in peace sinners!" It dispersed with massive force as Kratos spoke one word, "Judgment!"

* * *

**Byakuya's pov**

I was fighting this large creature already using my Bankai. Aska was truly a force to be reckoned with even at twenty percent power. With a beat of his wings he could smash the blades of Senbonzakura as if they were fragments of glass. His powerful aura repelled many of my blades already and those that got close were crushed.

"Captain I'm going to create an opening," Renji, who was fighting with me, was already using his Bankai, "Hikotsu Taiho!"

Aska fired a bright beam of light from one of its mouths and fired it to counteract Renji's attack. Kenpachi made to attack the body while it was distracted and I did the same, but with a snap of its jaws Captain Zaraki failed to get within range and my attack was struck down again with a beat of Aska's wings. Aska used its other mouth and fired another blast of light at Renji forcing my lieutenant to cease his attack, but Aska's blast tore right through Renji's Bankai and severely damaged him.

"La Muerte!" Sado Yasutora ran up and tried to ram Aska with his attack, but he was grabbed in the twin-headed bird's talons and thrown aside. However, he had provided me with the time I needed to prepare my new plan.

"Gokei," I surrounded Aska with my billion-blade attack, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" I heard Aska's screech from behind the pivotal scene, "Farewell Golden bird of the sky!" I executed the attack.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's pov**

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" I sent the attack at the Zanpakuto in front of me. "You're a Zanpakuto, why then would you fight against us."

"I have to protect my master, if he croaks I croak too. Besides this is all a training sim ain't it," he brushed off.

I grit my teeth and launched another blast of ice, he launched out the tendrils of the sword he was carrying and completely cut through Hyornimaru's ice like it was nothing, "It's a shame my master won't use my real power. He could be so much higher ranked if he chose to."

"Hado 73 Soren Sokatsui!" Momo fired a strike at the Peacock-like crature, but her attack was stopped short.

"You can't beat me with Kido," he laughed, "I absorb spirit energy! Your attacks all useless!"

I saw how he was positioned and how he was casting a Shadow behind him, "Then what about direct attacks?" I asked. He seemed confused, "Captain Kyoraku now!" I shouted.

The Zanpakuto was struck through the back by Kyoraku's Kurooni. "Damn…it…" he smirked, "Heh, well it doesn't matter, I fought so at least they'll let him live. You lot have to win after all."

"You didn't try to fight us," Momo asked, confused.

"I had to make it look convincing, save my master for me would you? The poor sap's mind's gone straight to hell," he started to fade into a green fire, "I'll be returning to his inner world now, see ya."

_Damn you Yggdrasil, you and your twisted schemes._

* * *

**Rukia's pov**

"Inoue why are you fighting us?" I shouted. "You're supposed to be our friend!"

"Gomenasai," was all she said and attacked me with Aqua Edge. I froze her attack with Hakuren.

"Orihime, why?" Presea was crying as she held her axe. "You were always so kind to me. Are you really evil?" Presea ran forward to attack Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun," Orihime said solemnly, "I reject!" she protected herself from Presea's attack.

_I don't get it. If she doesn't want to fight us, why is she doing it? What's driving her? All I see are tears reflected in her eyes. Orihime…what have they told you? _Orihime cast Holy Lance on Colette who was trying to attack from behind. The Chosen protected herself with Damage Guard. _Orihime…what's happened to you? _

"Koten Zanshun," Orihime came right within my defenses and held her hand towards me, "I reject," I dodged out of the way.

_I saw that just now, _I said to myself recalling what I had just seen. _Just now, she was crying when she attacked me. If I hadn't dodged though I would've been killed. Is she our enemy or isn't she? _I watched as Orihime blocked incoming strikes from both Zelos and Presea with her Saten Kesshun. _Is she doing this of her own volition? Or is something else driving her actions? _

Orihime surrounded herself in her own Soten Kisshun, "Bring forth the light of Judgment."

_Her voice is so sad, Orihime…why can't you tell us what's wrong? _

"Judgment." She attacked us all at once.

* * *

**Byakuya's pov**

With Aska and Rurirokujaku down all that remained was the human girl, Orihime, and Kratos. I looked around to see that their opponents had taken significant damage in their fights.

"You all should give up," Kratos said. "You can't win this battle."

"Bullshit," Kurosaki Ichigo said getting up from the ground, "I am never going to give up." He let out a battle cry and charged at Kratos.

"Have it your way," Kratos snapped his fingers and suddenly a large armada of angels appeared. Kurosaki stopped dead in his tracks. We were completely surrounded. In our current condition we would have no choice, but to surrender. They outnumbered us too drastically and we had wasted a lot of energy during that fight. "I would advise against resisting, for there would be no mercy this time," Kratos spoke.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"I don't think so!" I shouted and charged forward. I got speared through the stomach, by one of the angels and then I felt Kratos' knee collide with my chest.

"You pathetic fool," Kratos said to me and I fell to the ground unconscious. When I came to I was in a jail cell.

"Good your awake," Lloyd told me.

"Oh my head…what happened?" I asked.

"We were defeated," I heard Byakuya's voice. "The fight we entered was meant to lower our energy so that we'd be too exhausted to fight back. Zaraki attempted blast through the Armada on his own, but when they held Vice Captain Kusajishi hostage things got out of hand."

"Those bastards fight dirty," I heard Kenpachi say from behind me, "Honestly, threatening to hurt a little kid like her. If it wasn't for that I would've busted them all up."

"What about Inoue?" I asked.

"She tricked us!" Genis declared, "She came with us to help us gather the items to heal Colette and then led us straight here and we brought Colette right to Cruxis. That sure saved them all a lot of time and effort!"

"I understand you're angry Genis, but we don't have time to be wasting, we need to figure a way out of here," I heard Toshiro say.

Lloyd walked over to the left wall of the cell, "Can anyone on your side break through the walls?"

"No," I heard Presea's voice.

"I'm sorry," Colette apologized.

"Ichigo, I heard your voice? Are you okay?" I heard Sheena's voice.

"Sheena? Yeah I'm fine. Are you in the next cell over?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm—ow—" she was interrupted as I heard her get knocked down.

"Ichi is Kenny ok?" I heard Yachiru ask me.

"Kenpachi's fine Yachiru," I told her. I looked over to him, "You are okay right?" I asked him.

"I'm just peachy," he answered.

"Does anyone have any idea how to get out of here?" Raine asked. "They confiscated everyone's Zanpakuto and put them in the barrier over there across the walkway!" Raine pointed to a large floating barrier sphere where all our weapons were. Even the summon spirit rings were in the barrier.

"Great now what?" I asked.

"I already tried Kido, but it's a no go," Soifon said.

"Move!" Regal declared and stood in front of cell bars and held his hands as though he was preparing a kido blast.

"What are you going to do?" Lloyd asked.

Powerful energy charged into Regal's hands that then ignited. He fired a powerful blast of energy forward that tore the cell right open. "Let's move," he said.

* * *

**Orihime's pov**

I sat in my room, on my bed, crying. I felt so terrible. I attacked my own friends. I tried to kill Kuchiki-san. I'm a total monster. I…I had no other choice. I could've just stood their guarding the whole time, but…I attacked anyway…some force inside me drove me to attack. The worst part of all was how Kurosaki-kun reacted. His eyes…they were the eyes of someone who felt betrayed. "I attacked the man I love!" I shouted in tears and continued to sob. The door to my room opened.

"Is something the matter Lady Orihime?" It was Pronyma.

"Pronyma-san," I turned to face her.

She looked at my eyes, "Hmm…have you been crying?"

"I…It was so hard…It was so hard to fight my friends," I wiped my eyes.

"Your friends?" Pronyma walked towards me, "Lady Orihime those people are no longer your friends. They ceased being that way ever since you became a member of Cruxis. You wanted power and we gave it to you. Now you use that power for your benefit. You want revenge don't you?"

"Re-revenge?" I questioned looking up at Pronyma.

"Don't try to deny it," she said to me and cupped my chin. "You see how the boy Ichigo and the ninja girl from Mizuho interact. It drives you with a burning sensation that you can only subside by lashing out. Admit it, the man you love has turned in favor of someone else and inside it's killing you."

"I…that's not true…" I denied.

She let go of me, "You can deny your heart all you want, but the Cruxis Crystal knows. You were able to fight back, despite all your frontal displeasure, deep down you were hoping the Fujibayashi woman would die."

"That's not true!" I shouted. "Sheena-san and I are…"

"Are what Lady Orihime?" Pronyma asked me, "Friends? You hardly know the girl. She's nothing but a program." I gasped. "That's right we know all about the true nature of this world. You hate the fact that the man you love loves some empty shell and it angers you. You do everything you can to get him to notice you, but he just turns his head the other way."

The way Pronyma's anger was rising it sounded like she was talking from experience. "Pronyma-san, did Lor…did Mithos ever save your life?"

"Yes…he did…it was the day…the day we first met…"

* * *

Flashback

_Ozette, 700 years ago_

**_Pronyma's pov_**

"_Get her! Get the half-elf!"_

_I ran in fear trying to find some place to hide. I was weak and unable to fight back. A small, timid, orphaned half-elf girl. "Leave me alone!" I shouted through tears. I tripped and stumbled and hit the ground. The kids chasing me caught up to me and started kicking me…hitting me…groping me. I felt so powerless and then I heard a voice that would be engraved in my mind for the rest of my life._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" a young, gruff voice shouted. __I looked over to see a boy with blonde hair, not much older than I was. "Pick on someone your own size why don't you?" The boy was a half-elf. I could sense his mana. A smile crossed my bloodstained lips. Although there were other half-elves in Ozette none of them ever stuck up for me. _

"_What are you going to do about it if we don't?" one of the kids taunted. The blonde drew out a silver rapier._

"_Aww that's cute, he thinks he can protect her. Get him!" They charged at him only for all of them to get cut down on the spot. _

His movements are so quick. I couldn't even follow his strikes just now. _All three of the bullies hit the ground, dead as autumn leaves. The half-elf boy put away his sword and walked over to me. "Are you all right?" he asked me._

"_Y-yes."_

_He reached his hand down to me, "Here, let me help you." I grabbed his hand and stood up. When I got a good look at him I flushed. I had never received such kindness from anyone and the boy standing in front of me was quite dashing. "What's your name?" the boy asked me._

"_I'm…I'm Pronyma," I told him._

"_Are your parents around Pronyma? I should probably walk you home."_

"_I…I'm orphaned."_

"_So you have nowhere to go?" I shook my head. _"_You could come live with me then." _

"_You…you would take me in…what would your parents say?" I asked._

"_It's ok," he said. "My parents are dead too. And I don't live around here. You see…" he paused, "Actually Pronyma have you ever thought of becoming a Desian?"_

"_A desian? They're the half-elves who oppress humans and believe themselves to be superior beings. I've…" I clenched my fist, "I've always wanted power!" I openly admitted. "If you can take me to them. I will become a Desian."_

"_Yes that's good," the boy said with a smirk, "I'm sure you'll do fine amongst our ranks." He turned to leave. "Come on let's go."_

"_W-wait," I called after him, "You haven't told me your name yet."_

"_My name?" he asked turning towards me. "I am…" as he spoke his body transformed and he became so much taller than he was two seconds ago and looked so much more handsome too, "Mithos Yggdrasil, Leader of Cruxis and the Desians and the Hero of the Kharlan war!" I gasped. Standing before me was the hero Mithos. "Come with me Pronyma," he said to me, "I see great things in your future," he extended his hand to me, "Let us build a new empire together. A new age where half-elves will rule above all."_

"_Yes sir," I said and ran forward and grabbed his hand with mine._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Orihime's pov**

"…And from that day forward. I was one of Mithos' soliders." Pronyma-san finished her story, "I was so happy when Lord Yggdrasil made me one of the Desian Grand Cardinals and eventually their leader. I worked so closely with him. I thought he recognized my devotion…my talent…my desires, but he only had eyes to resurrect his sister. I thought it didn't matter. I thought that as long as I had eyes for him everything else was ok, but it wasn't. Even now I find myself separating Lord Yggdrasil from any of his subordinates who got too close, but you are different. You already have someone, but he has another and it kills you inside. It feels like a high heeled boot stepping on your chest and crushing your heart doesn't it?" Pronyma-san's anger was rising again.

"Pronyma-san you…you love Mithos don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes," she admitted, "Yes I'm in love with him," she made to exit the room, "I would do anything for him. No matter what."

She left the room and I was once again alone. _Kurosaki-kun, _I thought and squeeze my eyes shut forcing out tears. _Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry. I've been a terrible person. I attacked you, _I clenched my fist, _I love you and I attacked you. It's true…it's true that I love you and I want just to be by your side, but if, _I sniffed and stood up, and looked at my ceiling, _but if Pronyma-san can devote herself to the man she loves and not expect anything in return then so can I. She and I are not so different when it comes down to it. _I thought of her in my mind. _Pronyma-san…I know you will never think of me as such yourself, but I still would like to call you my friend. _I opened my eyes and gazed onward with fierce determination, _Now then I have to hurry! _I exited my room and headed for the comm. room. _I will help them. They're my friends. _On my way there though I bumped into Kratos-san.

"Oh Orihime, I thought you were in your room," he said.

"I was…I was just on my way to the comm. room. Where were…" I said to him.

"What a coincidence so was I," he said.

"O-oh…I see…" I looked away.

"You can still set things right," he said.

"Pardon?" I looked back at him.

"When your friends leave they will attempt to escape through the emergency teleportation system down through the maintenance labs and biological testing facilities. Protect them…if you care about them," he said.

"Kratos-san what are you…" he didn't wait for me to finish. He was already walking away. I smiled. _Kratos-san._

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We were acting as Nel, Renji, Raine, Genis and Colette's prisoners in order to move about freely through this city of angels, Welgaia as it was known to be called. We got our equipment back thanks to Uryu and Nel's super hacking skills with that barrier.

With directions we got from an angel Raine spoke to we managed to find where the storage facilities were located. Inside an angel worker stood at his post. At first the guard was being a real pain, but Nel started using her feminine wiles to try and persuade him, even with that though things weren't getting anywhere. I thought things would get even worse when Kratos' hologram showed up, but I was mistaken.

"We need a fragment of mana for the ritual of the Chosen," Kratos told the angel, "I've sent a courier over to pick it up."

"Yeah, what he said…that's us," Renji said.

"Are you saying you are Lord Kratos' couriers?" the angel asked.

"Yes," Renji nodded.

"But without identification… Besides, you seem to be of the Desian Class, and have humans among you…and…"

"While you're worrying about these little nitpicky details you're keeping Lord Yggdrasil waiting do you want to tick him off?" Renji asked copping a tude.

The angel gasped, "A-all right," he flew over and got a fragment of mana and placed in Renji's hands, "make sure you get it to them."

"Yeah no problem," Renji said. With the fragment of mana in hand we made our way to look for a way out of this place. It was then I spotted Inoue over by a terminal out of the corner of my eye.

"Inoue!" I shouted running down towards her. The rest of the group worried that I would blow everyone's cover ran after me. When we finally caught up with Inoue she shut down the terminal. "Inoue," I looked at her. Her eyes…they seemed stronger than they were when she was with us.

"I am…glad you all are here," she said.

"Inoue what's going on?" I asked her.

She stroked her hands along the keyboard of the terminal, "I learned…I learned some interesting facts about Lord Yggdrasil and the nature of the two worlds. Ask me what you want to know. I will tell you."

"Inoue?" I was confused. Before she was attacking us now she was helping us.

"I-I want to make up for what I've done. I've betrayed you all. I've been a horrible friend, but I," she looked at the ground and tears splashed trailed down towards it as she stamped her foot, "I just want to start over anew," she looked directly at me, "I don't want to try and walk this path…I just want to help Kurosaki-kun…I…I want to go home," she sobbed.

"Inoue," I felt bad for her, but I was smiling…because I was happy that she had finally come around. I went over and held her and rubbed her head with my hand. "It's ok," I told her. "Don't worry about it…we're all going to go home soon. Just tell us what we want to know."

"Ok," she sniffed. She left my embrace and backed away and put on a straight face. "Ask away."

"What can you tell us about Derris-Kharlan?" Raine asked.

"Derris-Kharlan is protected by the force field emitted from the Eternal Sword. If this force field is removed, Derris-Kharlan will be released from the planet's gravity and will wander in space again as a comet," Inoue explained.

"What about the nature of the two worlds what can you tell us about that?" Byakuya asked her.

"The world was split in two in order to keep the mana depletion to a minimum and to sustain the world and the seed of the Giant Tree. Additionally, the usage of the Summon Spirits to guard the Mana Link and restrict the flow, keeps the world from prospering. Great prosperity leads to the possible development of magitechnology, which causes meaningless wars. The World Prolongation Project, proposed and put into effect by Yggdrasill, is an outstanding system to maintain the world," she answered. There was a pause, "Anything else?"

"Just one more," Rukia said, "What was that you said earlier about the Eternal Sword?"

"It was the magic sword given to Yggdrasill when he formed the pact with Origin. Its immense power is able to control time and space. It is said to be the source of the leader Yggdrasill's power. The leader Yggdrasill was able to split the world with the power of the Eternal Sword. If this sword were to be lost, the leader Yggdrasill's power would diminish, and Welgaia would surely face its doom as well," Inoue explained to us.

"Thanks Inoue," I said, "That's some pretty valuable information."

"Kurosaki-kun," she gasped.

"Are you done with Cruxis?" I asked her.

"Y-yes…please…" she gestured to the escape teleporter, "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast!" came a voice. We all turned around, a large group of angels were behind us.

"It's them those are the people who pretended to be working with Lord Kratos," the storage angel blurted out.

"And look it's the Chosen of Mana! The Chosen of Mana has escaped!"

"It's okay look Lady Orihime has headed them off!" one of them shouted.

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue said.

"Yeah, I know let's beat these guys to hell," I said turning around holding my blade at the ready. I was surprised when Inoue suddenly put her hand on my blade and pushed down on it. "Inoue?"

"You've…you've protected me and saved me so many times Kurosaki-kun," Inoue said softly. "But this time," she swallowed, "this time," she looked at me and smiled, "this time it's my turn…to protect and save you."

"Inoue are you crazy? You're going to fight them by yourself?" I asked.

"I…I haven't been of any use to Kurosaki-kun," she said clenching a fist, "but now, now I have the power to protect you and fight for you." She held up her hands in a triangle formation. "Go! I'll hold them off!"

"Orihime that's crazy! You'll be killed!" Rukia said.

"At least let one of us stay back Inoue," I told her.

She shook her head, "This is my time to shine. I will not let any of them pass you to hurt you Kurosaki-kun."

"But Inoue…" I protested.

"I said to go!" she shouted. There were tears in her eyes, "Please just go! Go and save Colette! I'll catch up…I promise."

"Ichigo come on!" Raine called to me. I turned around to see most of everyone had already gone through the warp.

"Gah, you fool!" I shouted and ran through it.

* * *

**Orihime's pov**

"Lloyd-kun, why are you dawdling?" I asked him. He was the last one around.

"I…It's just…are you sure about this?" he asked me.

"Please don't worry about me," I said, "I am an angel of Cruxis…or rather I have the power of one. I won't fall so easily."

"Orihime," he said my name.

"Go…Colette-chan is waiting for you," I told him.

He growled, "You'd better come back to us you hear me!" he ran through the portal.

"Lady Orihime have you betrayed us?" one of the angels asked me.

I didn't feel like answering. I had no reason to justify my actions. I only wanted to protect Kurosaki-kun. And that was exactly what I was going to do. I extended out my wings. I put my hands together as though in prayer. "Divine judgment for an evil soul," celestial energy coursed through my body, "Sacred Penance!" I spread out my arms causing my body to take the shape of a cross. Celestial energy burst through the room and all the angels fell into the pits of Welgaia's emptiness. _I did it. _I smiled. _I protected Kurosaki-kun._

"Leonazium!" I heard the shout of an attack and immediately made to get out of the way. I slid across the air to see Pronyma-san floating behind me. "Well now," she said, "I didn't think my speech would drive you to treachery Lady Orihime."

"Pronyma-san."

"What? Are you surprised to see me?" she asked. "I told you before, I would do anything to protect Lord Yggdrasil. Yes Lady Orihime, even defeat and possibly kill a traitor like you! Dark Sphere!" She fired the dark black energy at me.

"Photon!" I shouted. Our attacks nullified each other.

"Bloody Lance!" Lances of dark energy came rushing towards me.

"Santen Keeshun! I reject!" The lances impacted onto my shield. I wasn't prepared properly though when Pronyma-san suddenly appeared behind me. "Agorazium!" A blast of light erupted from beneath me and enveloped my body. I screamed. I had low pain tolerance. I couldn't help it. I started to fall. Pronyma-san whacked me with her mace across the stomach and sent me slamming into to the staircase on the other side of the darkness we had been fighting over. I got really cut up and I was on my stomach. I was in such pain. Pronyma stomped on my back and pulled me up by my hair to look at her. "Lord Yggdrasil doesn't take kindly to traitors Lady Orihime, I hope you know that. Rather I hope you knew that the moment you made your decision to betray us. Cruxis has no kind for the likes of you. I knew we couldn't trust you!" Pronyma raised her mace above her head and imbued it with dark energy.

_I'm going to die…I'm going to die…I'm going to die…_my mind chanted over and over again.

Pronyma swung down, but someone caught her arm, "L-Lord Yggdrasil."

"Pronyma, I do not believe execution is necessary for a first offense to the poor girl," he told her.

"Y-yes sir," Pronyma-san said and got off me immediately.

"Please take her to the medical bay and afterwards have her placed in a level five holding cell as retribution for her actions," Yggdrasil told her.

"Yes sir," Pronyma-san obeyed.

"I'm surprised at you Miss Inoue. I thought you understood us, but it appears I was mistaken," he said to me. "Pronyma I'm going to go after Lloyd and the Chosen. Please see to it that Miss Inoue's necessary conditions are seen to."

"Yes my lord," Pronyma agreed and picked me up by my collar. "Let's go you," she told me.

"Yes," I agreed. I didn't understand it, but despite the amount of pain I was in…I was happy. I was happy because I had protected Kurosaki-kun. I finally managed to be useful. It was true that Mithos-san would be going after him now, but I had fought back for his sake. _Good luck Kurosaki-kun, _I said to myself before blacking out, _it's in your hands now._

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We all ran as fast as legs would carry us down the many flights and warp stations from the top of Welgaia to the ground. As we ran thoughts, images and memories of Inoue flashed through my mind.

"_I'm so glad you didn't die Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry I wasn't of any use to you, but I'm just really happy that you're alive."_

"_Don't die Kurosaki-kun! You don't have to keep trying. You don't have to keep fighting. Just please don't get hurt anymore. I couldn't bear it."_

"_I-I knew it was you. Even though your hair was different I knew…it only could be you."_

"_Kurosaki-kun! Good morning!"_

"_I knew you would come to save me. Kurosaki-kun always saves me when I'm in trouble"_

"_You've protected me and saved me so many times Kurosaki-kun. But this time it's my turn to protect and save you."_

Tears continued to stream down my face as more and more memories and images of her continued to flash through my head. I know she said she'd be all right, but I was still worried about her. She was a really good friend. She was the only one, besides Tatsuki…and now Sheena, who could see past the scowl and my affront and see who I was deep down. I didn't…I couldn't let her resign herself to face off against an armada like that, but she forced me into it anyway. I stopped running only to realize just how far down we had all come.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" it was Sheena's voice.

I was going to respond but Lloyd interrupted me with the cry of, "Hey guys look at this!" There was a sword stuck in the pedestal below the transporter.

"Could this be the Eternal Sword?" Raine wondered.

Zelos laughed, "No way. Nobody'd leave a sword that important in a place like this."

"Perhaps we should take it to Heimdall and show the elder," Byakuya suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Toshiro said.

"It looks pretty heavy…allow me," Kenpachi walked over to it. A force of energy repelled his hand. He drew it back. "Peh what kind a voodoo sword is that?"

"A waste of effort Zaraki Kenpachi," from the transporter Yggdrasil appeared. But wait if he's here then…

"You bastard! Where's Orihime?" I shouted.

"Orihime is being taken care of in response to her treachery. She is in the same level holding cell as that wretch Ayasegawa Yumichika, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Oi, Ichigo is this guy the big fish?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yeah that's him," I told him.

"Excellent," Kenpachi drew out his sword, "I've waited a long time for this! Yggdrasil!" Kenpachi charged forward but suddenly stopped short and was flung aside by Yggdrasil into a pillar.

"Time stop," Yggdrasil teleported down in front of the sword we had been examining, "It's a very useful technique if I do say so myself. I can freeze time around anyone I dare so choose."

_He has that kind of power? _I shook.

"Now that that man won't bother us for some time, as I was about to say, The Eternal Sword cannot be touched by those who lack the right," Yggdrasil declared.

"The right?" Lloyd questioned.

"He must be talking about the pact with Origin! That's the sword Yggdrasill tricked Origin into giving him!" Toshiro shouted.

Yggdrasil laughed. "You really are a pathetic bunch," He sighed and said, "It matters not. Origin is under Kratos' seal. Either way, it is impossible for you to wield that sword. And without the power of the Eternal Sword, you cannot reunite the worlds. Your journey is futile."

"Hey you're the one trying to revive the dead!" I shouted, "And if you have Orihime why not use her Soten Kisshun to bring back Martel!"

"Do you think I have not tried?" I felt my body freeze and then felt myself get picked up by an invisible force and get slung into one of the pillars. I got up. My resolve was already weakened because of what happened with Inoue and now I had to deal with this crap.

"Now then as I was saying, the worlds still exist only because they were separated into two," Yggdrasil continued to preach.

"No! It's because of being split in two that there's not enough mana and countless people are suffering!" Renji shouted.

"Think for a moment. Why is there a shortage of mana? Well? What do you think, my fellow kinsman?" Yggdrasil looked at Genis.

"Me? Um…because the development of magitechnology resulted in a large consumption of mana?" Was he asking him or telling him?

Yggdrasil nodded, "Yes…and that magitechnology led to a great war. War consumes an abhorrent amount of mana."

"Don't change the subject. There's a mana shortage because you won't let the Great Seed germinate," Lloyd griped.

"I am not changing the subject," Yggdrasil said bitterly and then exhaled and said more calmly, "Even if the Giant Tree were to be revived, another war would make it wither and die. Wars are caused by two opposing forces. That is why I split the world in two: To isolate the powers that caused that foolish Kharlan War into the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

"By alternating between prosperity and dearth, the development of magitechnology is subdued. So that was your plan," Raine said understanding Yggdrasil's motives.

"Although, at the moment, Tethe'alla has prospered for a little too long," Yggdrasil hummed.

"You're lying! You're sacrificing the Great Tree to save Martel," Kira said and scowled, "I know all about how to deal with liars."

Yggdrasil laughed maniacally, "And what should it matter? This world isn't even real. If this world is just a program then I shall revive Martel, locate and travel to the program's core, rewrite it and make it how I see fit."

"That's the same path as a tyrant!" Byakuya chided, "Has the great hero Mithos fallen so low?"

"Low? I am doing the world a favor by saving it," Yggdrasil insisted.

"Saving it? You've gone mad!" Soifon shouted. "All you want is to be crowned king of everything. You don't care about the world at all."

"You're right I don't," he said, "How can I care about some fake world that was written to rob me of my own sister!" He fired forward a powerful blast of energy and struck Soifon down before she had a chance to blink.

"Senpai!" Sheena called out.

"Yggdrasil I never thought you were this crazy," Kyoraku-san said.

"Crazy? I am the only sane being left. It is you who are all crazy. Fighting to save some fantasy, rigidly created world. It's true I want to rewrite the world. I want to rewrite it and create a world without discrimination. That was mine and my sister's lifelong dream," he said.

"A world without discrimination hmm?" Kyoraku-san asked.

"That's right," Yggdrasil confirmed, "People fear and hate what is not normal. They are scared of those that are different. Then the solution is for everyone to become the same. By using the Exspheres to eliminate the different bloods that flow through elves and humans, everyone on this earth will become the same lifeless beings. Discrimination will vanish. That is the grand age I strive for."

"So in other words a dawn of the age of half elves was complete bullshit when you manufactured the Desians," Renji said bitterly.

"Exactly. I needed fanatics that would blindly carry out my orders. Each member of the Desian Grand Cardinals was someone who loathed the state of the world. Forcystus was a half-elven hero for killing a bunch of humans who owned Half-elven slaves. Kvar was a former scientist of the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak. Magnius was a man abused by his own human father and forced to work like a dog day in and day out in the Toize Valley Mines for the Lezareno Company. Rodyle was an adolescent on death row in Palmacosta's prison that escaped from jail. His crime was thievery of a Palmacosta riverboat, his sentencing: death. And Pronyma was an orphaned half-elf girl from Ozette ridiculed by fanatic racism. Each one I took in at an impressionable age, save Forcystus who was more than willing to die like a military dog for the sake of vengeance, his blood knighthood is not unlike that of Kenpachi Zaraki. I cultivated all of them, gave them power raised them to be loyal troops. All believed I wanted a new age for half-elves, but none of them knew the truth," Yggdrasil explained.

"You want to make everyone the same race? Lifeless beings?" Genis questioned.

"Yes. Desians and Cruxis both exist for this purpose. The conflicts between the races born from discrimination will disappear, Genis."

Genis took a few steps forward, "People will stop treating us differently? Really?"

_Crap, he's buying into it, _"Genis! Don't fall for it!" I was surprised that I wasn't the only person who had shouted that out. Lloyd had as well.

"Think about how the Exspheres are made! They're made at the cost of people's lives, like Marble. Don't you see what's wrong with that?" Lloyd asked his friend.

"With revolution comes sacrifice. If you cannot understand that, then you deserve to die with the others," Yggdrasil chuckled. "But first you'll hand over the Chosen."

"I won't let you take Colette," Lloyd declared.

"You haven't a choice," Yggdrasil boasted. He slung Lloyd into a pillar and proceeded to do the same to any of our allies that got within striking distance of him.

_Striking distance! _I realized something. Yggdrasil only seemed to be able to use telekinesis and his time stop from a certain distance. I watched as Genis fired a wind blade at him and Yggdrasil deflected it instead of stopping Genis during his casting. _His range has a limit. All I have to do is stay out of his range. _I took back to the front, "Getsuga Tensho!" Yggdrasil dodged out of the way of my strike and I landed where he had been. He was high up in the air.

"Rapid Shot!" Several blasts of light rained down upon me, but were stopped by a barrier projected by Raine.

"Who else is still standing?" she called out. As it turned out, besides her and me, Byakuya, Kyoraku-san, and Genis could still fight.

"You all honestly think you have a chance at defeating me?" Yggdrasil glanced down upon us.

"Whether or not we can," I said, "We have to defeat you!"

"A futile effort," he beckoned his finger, "come I will show you how conceited your efforts are."

I leapt into the air after him, _maintain a distance, _I thought as I fired off a Getsuga blast and dodging a blast of light from Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil created a light lance and threw it at me. I dodged backwards and to the side. _Stay out of his immediate range, don't get to close to him. _

"Thunder Blade!" Yggdrasil send the large, violet energy sword at me. I dodged and fired off Getsuga and manged to knick him.

_Keep him distracted, let the others swarm him._

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" A flash of blue fire went sailing towards Yggdrasil from Byakuya. Yggdrasil deflected it into me, but I used Shunpo to get around him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He stopped it with one hand.

"Air Thrust!" Genis attacked Yggdrasil with his magic.

"Photon!" Raine cast her attack, but it completely missed Yggdrasil.

"Where are you even aiming?" he mocked only to get struck in the back by a sword as Kyoraku-san slunk out of it from the shadow cast on it by Raine's photon and hopped back towards my location before Yggdrasil had a chance to strike back.

"She aimed exactly where she was supposed to," he smirked.

"Attacking from the shadows, how cowardly. Face me head on! Outburst!" Powerful blue energy rocketed forward.

_Let's see how he likes this, _I said and pulled out Shadow's ring, _this little ring comes in handy right when I need it. _I slipped it on. I powered up Getsuga as much as I could "Getsuga Tensho!" Yggdrasil and my attack collided with such force and everything got torn up. Kyoraku-san grabbed me by the collar and brought me to the ground and moments later Yggdrasil appeared wounded along the shoulder and face, panting.

He regained his breathing awfully quick and smirked, "Not bad."

_Damn what's it gonna take to get this guy? _I wondered.

"Colette!" I looked over. Rangiku was holding Colette who had collapsed and fallen unconscious.

"Fire ball!" Genis, fired an attack at Yggdrasil, who had thought we had all been distracted, and got him right in the chest. Yggdrasil keeled over.

The hum of the transporter sounded and Pronyma appeared possibly having just seen what had occurred, "Lord Yggdrasil!" she glared at Genis, "You little vermin! You may be one of us, but you shall pay for your treachery!" she charged a dark fireball in the air above her, using her detached barricade and fired it at Genis.

"Genis look out!" I shouted. I was surprised though when the last person I expected to took the hit for Genis…Mithos Yggdrasil.

"W…why?" Genis was confused, so was I.

"L-Lord Yggdrasil?" It seemed Genis and I weren't the only ones.

"Pronyma, why are you here?" he snapped.

"Uh sir…new activity in regards to that certain matter has…"

"I see I understand," he said. He looked over to us, "The path you all seek is nothing, but an illusion. Not always is there a way to save everyone. Remember that." He then vanished, along with Pronyma.

_I know damn well about that, _I scowled.

"Hey, where'd the big cheese go?" I heard Kenpachi growl as he got underneath of the pile of rubble he had been under. He slapped his neck, "Man my joints feel stiff."

"You were frozen in time and then slung against that pillar," Byakuya said, "As for Yggdrasil he left to attend to other matters it seems."

"He let us go?" Lloyd asked.

"Tch, what a coward," Kenpachi scoffed.

_No it's not cowardice, _I immediately replayed the memory of Yggdrasil saving Genis from Pronyma's attack. _Something else is up with that guy. You don't take a hit for your enemies. That's for damn sure. _

"Professor," Lloyd ran up to her, "how's Colette?"

"We need to get her treated immediately," Raine said.

"Then to Altessa's house it is," Byakuya stated.

"Let's hurry," I said. We left the Tower and boarded up onto the Rheairds. So many things swarmed about my head as I flew: Inoue's welfare, Yggdrasil's frightening level of power, his taking a hit for Genis, letting us go, and other things that were just as mind numbing. _Inoue, _I thought, _We will save you, after we heal Colette we'll come to rescue you…I promise_

* * *

**(A/N: End Chapter. So yeah we got a flash of insight to Pronyma's past, our little Orihime took a surprisingly high level in Badass after crashing down to rock bottom. And it also seems Yggdrasil still has somewhat of an advantage over the party what with his telekinesis and time stopping powers. Well anyway, next chapter will be rather special as things begin hitting the giant fan rapidly. The series is on its home stretch I'd say about 6 – 8 more chapters and it will be over. Thanks for being with me all this time. Please Review. I'm gonna nap).**


	34. Two and a Half Plot Twist Night

**(A/N: Wow I feel really sad every time I look at those scenes with Orihime from the last chapter. Anybody who's anti-Orihime probably doesn't feel the same, but hey we all have different emotions to different things. I just hope that if you **_**are**_** anti-Orihime your reaction was apathy as opposed to: Yes! Yes! Take that bitch! …Moving on though, please enjoy the next chapter, but dear god things are only going to get more sentimental from here)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

We flew to Altessa's place and brought Colette inside. Raine and Altessa went off into one of the rooms so that Altessa could forge the Rune Crest needed to save Colette. Meanwhile the rest of us waited out here in the hall for good news that Colette was going to be ok. I sat down on the ground with my hands folded on top of my head thinking about Inoue and what she must be going through. I was incredibly worried about her.

"Ichigo," I looked up to see Sheena. "Hey are you ok?" she asked me.

"Not really," I said putting my hands on the ground and looking away.

Sheena sat down next to me and snuggled up against me and draped my arm over her, "How's this then?" she asked.

"A little better," I smiled.

"Wow don't you two look cozy." I looked across the room to see Zelos.

"No one asked you," I shot at him.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Sheena asked him, "I thought you were helping to make dinner."

"Oh that," he said looking to the side, "Miss Virginia and dog-man should be bringing out the food any minute. You guys should have some we worked hard on it," Zelos looked at Lloyd. "You especially bud, you need to calm down a thousand. You're all wired up like a new mattress spring."

"I can't eat at time like this," Lloyd shook his head.

Zelos got up and walked behind him, "Don't say that have a carrot or a potato or something."

"I really don't want any," Lloyd shut his eyes.

"Sheesh what's with you and Genis? You're both acting so gloomy," Zelos stated.

"Yes what's wrong Genis?" Mithos asked him.

"Mithos…actually…um…" Genis stuttered. He stopped speaking when Virginia walked out from the kitchen with a tray load of food along with Komamura-san who was carrying the rest.

"Treatment is complete and so is dinner," Viriginia said.

"How's Colette?" Lloyd wanted to know.

"She's sleeping now. When she awakens, her body will be back to normal. And the Cruxis Crystal should be fully controlled by the Rune Crest," Komamura-san said.

"Well that's good," Rukia said with a smile.

"Well that's good! Let's eat!" Kenpachi declared.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Yachiru added.

"Yeah you two have the right idea. Help yourselves, you can have anything you want, as much as you want," Zelos snickered.

"Zelos are you ok?" I asked him.

"He's fine," Rangiku defended him, "Zelos just wants everyone to eat all this yummy delicious food he helped prepared," she helped herself to a plateful of mashed potatoes and took a spoonful, "Delicious!"

"Yeah c'mon help yourselves," Zelos said.

"I suppose so," I sighed and sat down to eat.

* * *

**Genis' pov**

I sat down next to Mithos, while we ate and asked him, "Mithos we're friends right?"

"What? Of course," he responded, "What are you talking about?"

"I believe you ok," I told him.

There was a really long pause before he responded, "Okay."

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

Halfway through dinner I got really tired. I stretched and yawned. "I feel sleepy all of a sudden. I'm going to bed."

"It's not good for your digestion if you sleep right after eating," the professor told me.

"Lloyd are you ok?" Rukia asked me.

"His fatigue may have finally caught up with him," Ichigo said, "Let the kid rest. Pass the corn please."

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go lay down for a little while," I said. I trudged over to one of the beds. I was so tired I collapsed right onto the bed and fell asleep immediately.

I woke up with a jolt. _My body I can't move. _I looked over to my right. Yuan was standing there.

"Do you want to meet your father?" he asked.

I found the strength to move, "What have you done with my dad?" I asked him.

Yuan said nothing and faded out of the room. I wandered the hall and out into the night. It was dark outside already. I was shocked when I saw Nel standing next to Kratos. Both were armed.

"Kratos? Nel? The Renegades and Cruxis are enemies aren't they so why…?"

"Quiet!" Yuan snapped, "Of course the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly."

"Drug?" _Everyone was drugged?_ I then looked around and noticed that my dad was nowhere to be found. "Where's my dad?" I shouted, "If you've done anything to my dad, I'll tear every last one of you to pieces!"

"Now, now, is that anyway to act when you're about to meet your father for the first time?" Yuan asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"So it was you," Kratos said, "You were the assassin who attacked me at Hima."

_It was Yuan?_

Nel drew out her sword used Shunpo…no wait Sonido…and grabbed me around the shoulders. "Just stay calm Lloyd," she whispered. "If you don't make any sudden movements things will go as I planned them and not Yuan's."

Nel lowered her blade so that it lined up with my neck, "N-nel…wh-what…a-are…y-you," I was startled to have a so-called _friend_ having her blade at my throat.

"Kratos!" She shouted at him, "If you value your son's life at all you'll do as we say and release Origin!"

_Son? Kratos has a son? But then why am I being hogtied up like this? _"What are you…talking about?" I asked.

"If you don't," Nel said with a colder demeanor, "Lloyd will die right here."

My eyes widened. I felt like the entire world just shattered around me. I started thinking my thoughts out loud, "N-no…K-Kratos can't be my dad…I-I can't believe that. I won't believe that!" It couldn't be possible. Kratos was an angel of Cruxis and our enemy. I was his son? It was impossible. It had to be. There was no way he was really my dad.

"How does it feel to have your own son reject you like that?" Yuan asked Kratos. Kratos just exhaled and looked to the side. "I'd guess from your attitude, you don't plan on releasing Origin…If that's the way it's going to be, then you'll just have to die!"

Kratos put a hand on his sword to fight back, but Nel slid her blade ever so slightly up my front cutting into my outfit, "One move and your son dies!" she shouted.

"N-nel…" I was completely startled. The fact that Kratos was supposedly my father wasn't being helped with the fact that Nel had her blade trained on me.

Yuan looked from us to Kratos, "You changed once you got a family. Just like that time fifteen years ago. When Anna was transformed into a monster, you lost your ability to fight back."

"What?" _wait…no…it's true? No…it can't be…is it?_

"If she hadn't been together with you, she would have never turned out like that. Such an…unfortunate woman," Yuan said with a smirk. I scowled and clenched my fist and without realizing my own actions pushed Nel back.

"Don't mock my mom!" I shouted. I drew out my swords and charged at Yuan. He dodged and fired a blast of lighting at me. Kratos took the hit for me.

"Are you all right?" he asked me. He saw that I hadn't a scratch on me and smiled, "Good." He toppled to the ground onto his stomach.

"Kratos!" I shouted. I saw how his back was singed with lightning. _He protected me? Why did he protect me…is he really my…my…_I clenched my fists and just screamed in frustration and anger. Nothing made sense anymore!

"Lloyd? What's wrong? What's going on?"

_Colette?_ I turned my head in the direction of the front door. Nel was standing next to Colette. Blade aimed across her abdomen. "Nel! Let her go!" I shouted.

"Lloyd! I'm scared! What's going on?" Colette asked trembling.

_This all makes no sense…Nel's betraying us to the Renegades and Kratos is…Kratos is…_"It's not true! Kratos can't be…the man who betrayed us and made you suffer, he couldn't possibly be…my dad."

"Lloyd, don't lose sight of who you are! No matter who your parents are, no matter your background, you're still you!" Colette's words rang through me with such force I realized that I had betrayed my own philosophy. I guess when something happens to you, you tend to forget your own words. I think the Professor calls that being hypocritical.

"I'm…me?" I was having a little bit of trouble getting myself rooted down.

"You're the one who told me that no matter what I look like, even if I become an angel, I'm still me…And don't forget…Kratos saved you," Colette spoke to me.

She was right. I smiled, "Yeah," I said, "You're right." I knelt down next to Kratos, "Thanks." He groaned from the ground, "But I still can't call you dad. I hate what you," I paused. _No I don't hate Kratos, _"what Cruxis does. Too many people have died. People from Sylvarant, people from Tethe'alla…Desians and Renegades and members of Cruxis…They're all victims. I refuse to accept the idea that it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It's not okay to lose your life. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't sacrifice the world to save Colette. I'm not giving up until I find a way for everyone to live!" I declared.

"Wow that was an amazingly corny speech. Congratulations," I heard Mithos' voice and then heard Nel cry out. I turned and saw Mithos walk outside the front door and sling Nel across the ground with Telekinesis.

"M-mithos?" What in the world was he doing? Mithos then launched an energy blast at Yuan and knocked him to the ground.

"Did you think I didn't notice what was going on? How pathetic. I had Pronyma keep tabs on Kratos and Orihime, since it seemed they were leaking information to Lloyd's group," he said.

_Huh? He's speaking as if he's…_

"Dammit! Yggdrasill! How the hell did you find out?" Yuan shouted.

_No way…Mithos is…_

"That was a pretty amusing scheme you had going," Mithos walked over to Yuan. "Hard to believe those filthy Renegades that were always getting in my way…were actually led by you. If it weren't for my sister's wishes to spare your life I'd kill you right now," he started kicking Yuan repeatedly while laughing his head off.

"S-stop it!" I shouted, trembling, "Wh-what are you?"

I heard the door open again, "Mithos! So it's true!" Genis shouted.

"What's true? That you shouldn't have trusted me? Good guess, Genis. Because I didn't trust you either!" Mithos launched an attack at Genis.

"Genis!" I shouted. Sajin blocked the strike. "Sajin!"

"Mithos, is it really true, are you really…" Sajin found it hard to end his sentence.

"What's the matter Sajin?" Mithos said with a deviant smirk.

"Mithos how could you? I treated you as if you were my own son!" The professor's mom called to him.

I saw Sajin scowl, "Mithos…no Yggdrasil of Cruxis, was everything you told me…was it all a lie?"

"Most of it was true," Mithos said to Sajin, "I only lied about two things. The first was that all my friends were dead. I don't have any friends at all. There's just my sister and me. The second is that I was your friend and accepted your trust. All of you are so naïve and gullible."

"Mithos…you…you're just like Kaname," I saw energy emit from Sajin's body, "You've cast aside everything for the sake of revenge. You've forgotten…in these 4000 years you've forgotten what it means to be a hero! Allow me to open your eyes!" Sajin drew out his sword and held it high above his head and leapt at Mithos who jumped back. Sajin then shouted at the top of his eyes, "Bankai!" I watched as a giant Samurai warrior rose up out of the ground. It was so tall it completely overshadowed everyone around us. It had to be even taller than the inn at Altamira, which had 5 floors. "Kokujo Tengen Myo!"

"You're a fool Sajin," Mithos chuckled, "You can't open my eyes any better than Lloyd or Ichigo." Sajin swung his sword arm forward. He seemed to be connected to the giant Samurai because it also swung its sword arm forward. Mithos dodged and leapt into the air so that he was even with the giant's midsection. He prepared a magic barrier and prepared an incantation, "On the land of the living, I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy of thunder," A portal opened up in the sky, "Indignation!" Powerful lightning streamed down from the sky and shocked the giant Samurai into submission. Sajin screamed out in pain. The samurai disappeared and Sajin fell forward.

"Sajin!" I checked on him.

"Komamura-san!" Ichigo rushed to my side.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui," I saw the blast of blue energy come from high above Altessa's house. I looked over to see a shadow disappear and land near Kratos. It was Captain Kuchiki.

"So you came," Kratos said to Captain Kuchiki.

"I was biding my time," the two spoke as if they were familiar with each other.

"So you were acting on Kratos' behalf, I should've noticed it sooner," Mithos said to Captain Kuchiki.

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Yes, that's right, I was asked by Kratos to watch over Lloyd for him, a sentiment you could never hope to understand," Captain Kuchiki pointed his fingers at Mithos, "Hado 4, Byakurai."

Mithos deflected the pale lightning with one hand. And then waved his hand. The next thing I knew Captain Kuchiki had been beaten down and knocked away. "Captain Kuchiki!"

"Nii-sama!" Rukia ran to his side.

"Mithos why…why are you doing this?" the professor's mother asked. Mithos said nothing and fired an energy blast forward.

"Mother!" the professor shouted, but instead of her mother getting hit Altessa did instead.

"Altessa!" I shouted.

"Mithos saved me," Tabatha said.

"Shut up," Mithos said coldly and attacked her sending her into the wall. Tabatha twitched on the ground.

"Mithos how could you hurt Tabatha, Sajin and Altessa? You got along so well with them!" Genis shouted.

"Tabatha," Mithos spat, "That doll looked so disturbingly like my sister. I never could stand her! She's a failed vessel who couldn't accept my sister's soul! Just looking at her makes me sick!"

"You damn bastard how dare you betray my best friend!" I attacked Mithos with Demon fang and got him in the back.

"Lloyd stop! Please! You're both my friends!" Genis shouted.

"Friends! This guy just tried to kill you earlier!" Ichigo shouted.

Suddenly Pronyma appeared, "Lord Yggdrasill, your wounds are not yet healed. Please leave this to the angels."

Mithos transformed into the form we all recognized him as when he appeared as the leader of Cruxis, "All right." Mithos disappeared along with Pronyma and Kratos. Afterwards angelic soldiers appeared in their place.

"This is bad," I said.

"Heh, why are you so scared?" I heard a voice and watched as the angels around me got hacked to pieces, "These guys are nothing!" It was Kenpachi.

"Kill the demon!" one of the angels shouted and they all swarmed around him only for some to get blasted away by the Getsuga Tensho.

"Hey! He's not your only opponent!" Ichigo indicated with his sword.

Kenpachi laughed, "Good, good," he smirked to Ichigo, "Let's you and me have a contest. Whoever kills the most angels is the strongest!"

"Wh-what should we…?" I asked Ichigo.

"Go find a doctor of some sort to heal Altessa and Sajin's injuries," he told me.

"I know a good doctor in Flanoir," Sheena said.

"Good go get him and bring him here," Ichigo said as he hacked down another angel, "By the time you do Kenpachi and I should be finished with these small fry."

"Can you guys really handle it alone?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry," Yachiru appeared next to me, "Ichi and Kenny can do it. Kenny looks really happy and believe me you don't want to interfere with him when he's like that." She crawled up onto my back, "Let's go Red Shirt."

"Ichigo," Sheena called to him.

"I'll come back to Flanoir when the doctor gets here. Go on ahead," he told her.

"A-all right," she agreed.

"Let's move everyone!" I declared. With that we climbed up onto the Rheairds and headed for Flanoir.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I hacked down another angel, "These things keep spawning out of nowhere!" I shouted to Kenpachi.

"Quit your whining!" he shot back, "Just enjoy the moment!"

I shut my mouth and attacked. I wasn't complaining about all the fighting. I was worried about Virginia getting dragged into it. She was trying to keep Altessa and Sajin as stable as she could. I got so fixated on her though that I let myself leave an opening and almost got attacked, but the angel was hacked away by a dual bladed weapon of which I recognized. "It seems that even you could do with some fine polish," I looked up and saw Yuan, as the weapon sailed back into his hands, "Wouldn't you agree Ichigo?"

"Yuan!" I called out to him. I forgot he was still here.

Some angels attacked him and he hacked them all down, "Nel left with the others. Allow me to help you fend off this menace. Nel would want me to assist you both."

"Fine do what you want, but don't either of you get in my way!" Kenpachi shouted and returned to cutting down angels. We continued to fight together back to back to back until the last of the angels were cut down. The doctor everyone had gone to get still hadn't arrived though. Kenpachi sheathed his sword and Yuan put away his weapon. "That was a lot of fun," Kenpachi laughed. "How many did you guys take out?"

"I was too busy killing them to count," Yuan said plainly.

"What he said," I pointed to Yuan.

"Tch, man what a joke," Kenpachi sat down.

"I suppose I should be heading off then," Yuan said.

"Wait a minute," I called after him. He stopped, "Why the hell were you after Lloyd? What the hell was all that?"

"I was going to form a pact with Origin and wield the Eternal Sword. I'm a half-elf and only those with the blood of elves can wield the Eternal Sword," he said.

"You didn't approve of Mithos' way of doing things, even though he was going to revive the woman you loved?" I asked him.

"Mithos' dream is a twisted perception of what Martel really wanted," he said, "and I'd like nothing more than for her to rest in peace. The way she's living now is not really living."

"What did she really want?" I asked.

"She said she wanted to see a world free from discrimination," he answered.

_I see so Mithos got this twisted scheme of his from that._

"If you'll excuse me, I need to evacuate the Renegades before Yggdrasil kills them all," he started to walk away, "Give Nel my regards."

"Wait. Is Kratos really the only one who can release Origin's seal?" I asked.

"Yes," Yuan answered, "The seal is based on his own life."

"You would trade Kratos' life to get the Eternal sword?" I asked, "Are you like Mithos that no life is sacred because this world is a program?"

Yuan stopped walking and said, "I do not believe this world is a program."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Nel told me about the tale of the Four Samurai," he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Before I joined Mithos and formed Cruxis I was a member of the Palmacosta Army. I remember meeting one of the four samurai described in the Fairy Tale," he said.

"Huh? Which one?" I asked.

"The Spirit of Reversal," Yuan said, "I remember him quite clearly."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, just as the story describes him he had short white hair and a dual bladed sword that was linked together by a rope with several charms attached to them. I once actually cast a spell at him and he used it to launch my attack at the enemy. He even saved my life."

"Do you remember his name?" I asked.

"Yes," Yuan answered. He turned his head towards me. "His name was Jushiro…Jushiro Ukitake."

I froze. "But that…how is that possible?"

"Yes quite," Yuan said. "I don't know if that memory has been fabricated or not, but it is that memory that gives me hope that what I am doing has meaning. I do not even know if the Tale of the Four Samurai is truly existent or an addition of the game created by whoever sent you here as a parallel to your world, but it is that memory that gives me hope that this world is not a virtual world."

"Kurosaki!" I heard my friends calling out to me.

"I should go," Yuan walked away and vanished.

"Kurosaki!" I turned around to see Kira, Ishida, Momo, Chad, Kyoraku-san, Rukia and a person I could only guess was the doctor they had brought with them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"What were you and Yuan talking about?" Ishida asked.

"Nothing important," I said. I didn't want to tell them what we had discussed, since I couldn't be sure of the information myself and it wouldn't matter to any of them anyway. None of them would care one way or the other.

"You and Zaraki-taicho can go to Flanoir," Hinamori-san said, "We're all going to stay here and help Altessa-san and Komamura-taicho."

"Right then," Kenpachi grinned pressing a hand down on my shoulder, "Let's you and me get going."

* * *

**Flanoir**

**Lloyd's pov**

I was in my room when I thought I heard someone call my name. I put on a jacket and went outside. I walked around, but didn't find anyone. "Huh," I scratched the back of my head, "I guess I was just hearing things."

"Lloyd," I turned around. It was Kratos. Noishe was with him.

"Did you know I was your son the whole time?" I asked him.

"I realized it when I found Anna's grave at your house," he said.

"How did Mom die? You know, don't you?" I inquired.

He stepped up next to me, Noishe at his side, and began to speak, "Like Presea, Anna was a research subject of the Angelus Project. They were trying to create a Cruxis Crystal inside her body. When I learned of Mithos' plan to create an Age of Lifeless Beings, I turned against him and descended upon this land, where I met Anna. After meeting Anna, I realized my mistake in believing that accepting Mithos' vision would be the fastest route to reunite the worlds. I began to search for a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword. However, Anna and I were pursued by Cruxis. We traveled from place to place, and when you were born, with you as well, but we were finally caught by Kvar."

"And then Mom was turned into a monster," I said softly.

Kratos nodded, "Her Exsphere was removed. Lacking a Key Crest, the mana in her body went out of control, and she turned into a monster. When it tried to devour you, Noishe protected you, and Anna regained control of herself…momentarily."

"Noishe saved me?" I wasn't expecting to hear that.

Kratos was quick to explain, "That's probably when Noishe became sensitive to monsters. Noishe and Anna were both wounded. You mother begged me to kill her."

I didn't want to hear what he had to say next. I knew the rest, "I've heard enough."

"Anna went out of control again and turned on you. Then I…"

"I said that's enough!" I shouted.

Kratos ignored me, "I…I killed her."

"I said that's enough!" I shouted again.

Kratos continued to speak, "After that, Kvar attacked, then you, Anna and Noishe fell down the cliff along with the Exsphere…I fought off Kvar and his men, and descended the cliff, but all that was left were the Desian corpses, half-eaten by monsters…I thought there was no way you could still be alive."

"Is that when you returned to Cruxis?" I asked.

"I am the Origin seal itself. Since killing me would break the seal, Yggdrasill couldn't just leave me alone," Kratos said.

"And you were ok with that?" I asked getting snappy, "Even though you were opposed to what he was doing?"

"Everything felt meaningless. Mithos said he would reunite the worlds as soon as Martel was revived. I came to think that as long as the land would return to normal, that would be enough…until I met you," Kratos told me.

"Me?" _What's so special about me? _I wondered.

"You remind me of Mithos. Just like you Mithos was desperately trying to save the world. He didn't give up. No matter how much he was oppressed he was hopeful…until the day Martel was killed," Kratos answered.

"A hero…that's what people called him," I said with a sigh remembering just exactly how far Mithos had fallen.

"Yes, but there is a clear difference between you and Mithos," Kratos said.

"Our race?" I asked.

"No not that," Kratos semi-chuckled, "You realize that you are capable of making mistakes. Or rather, if you make a mistake, you are capable of acknowledging it. That takes courage. Mithos, as well as I…were unable to do that."

_The courage to acknowledge one's mistakes, _I thought to myself.

"We were incapable of correcting our flawed path. We gave up on correcting our mistakes. You didn't give up," Kratos seemed impressed with me.

"If you feel that way, then you must have realized it by now! Mistakes can be corrected. It's not too late. Let's look for a way to release Origin without sacrificing your life…together," I told him. Kratos paused. _Don't tell me he still wants to back out of joining forces? _I groaned internally.

"I still have something I must do. Until I am able to entrust it to you, I cannot fight alongside you," Kratos told me.

"Something you have to do?" I questioned.

"The Eternal Sword. Until I am able to entrust it to you…do not die, Lloyd," he told me.

_So that's why he always said that to me, _I said. I watched Kratos walk away. "Hey!" I called out. He stopped and turned to look at me. "I'll stop Mithos. I'll head to Derris-Kharlan and put an end to this!"

Kratos smiled, "Well, do your best." He then left.

"Lloyd," I heard someone call out to me.

I turned around. It was Colette, "Oh, Colette."

"Lloyd um…" she was twisting her fingers together again. I knew that she had something on her mind.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well it's just do you remember what Kratos said a long time ago?" she asked.

"What exactly are you referring to?" He had told us all a lot of useful things.

"He said we can throw the Exspheres away any time. But right now we need to carry the burden of the hopes and dreams of the victims and fight on their behalf."

"Oh that," I said, recalling the event, "That was when we saw Exspheres being made at the human ranch in Sylvarant."

"He was talking about your mother wasn't he?" Colette asked.

"Most likely," I answered.

"He's a wonderful father, don't you think?" Colette asked.

"Did you come all the way out her just to tell me that," I chuckled. Colette could be really silly sometimes, but that's sort of what I liked about her.

"Um, hmmm...Yeah, I guess that was part of it," she said.

"Thanks," I told her, "But it's okay. I'm not really shocked that he's my father anymore." _Besides there's a bigger problem than Kratos just being my dad right now, _I said to myself.

"But…" Colette started to say.

"Origin's Seal?" I asked wondering if she was about to refer to that next.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," she apologized, "But of he unleashes all the mana from his body, then not even he could..."

I interrupted her, "I know. No one knows if he'll survive or not."

"And that's why we need to find a way to release Origin without Kratos losing his life! Just like the way you saved me!"

"What if we had one of the others transfer their mana? Rukia said things like that are easy for Soul Reapers. They do it all the time when using Kido and healing," I suggested.

"See I knew you'd have some idea," Colette said.

"The question is who do we ask?" I asked.

"We could always ask Captain Kuchiki. He and Kratos seem to get along really well."

"I guess so," I said.

"Lloyd your going tomorrow aren't you…to Derris-Kharlan?" Colette asked me.

"Yeah, I plan to go after we check on Altessa's condition tomorrow. I don't agree with Mithos' vision...I have to prevent it from happening. I'm going to fight him," I declared.

"Is it ok…if I come a little closer?" Colette asked.

"Um sure," I said. Colette walked over to me and squirmed right in underneath my shoulder, letting my arm hang over her.

"I don't want to see this beautiful scenery ruined the way Sylvarant was," she said.

"I won't let that happen," I told her.

"This time we're going to protect it right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Colette, do you know the Seventh Dwarven Vow?"

She giggled, "The one you hate the most right?"

"Goodness and love will always win! I really hope that's true."

"It is true, I know it is," Colette told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well because I'm with you, and Sheena has Ichigo."

"Colette…you mean you…" I started to say only for Colette to turn her body and wrap her arms around me. Her head leaned against my chest.

"I want to stay by your side Lloyd, forever and ever and always. You promised me that I could right?" she asked.

I smirked and held her in my own arms, "You dork," I said, "Of course you can, because I promised you."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Byakuya was in the room he and Rukia, when she returned, were staying in at the inn. He was sitting at the desk in the room, writing, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes," Byakuya said.

The door opened, it was Raine, "I wanted to go outside to see the snow," she said, "Would you like to accompany me?"

Byakuya stopped writing, pushed back his chair and stood up, "I suppose."

He followed Raine out into the city and they walked up to the balcony by the church. "It's so wondrous the way snow can fall from a jet black sky."

"It is quite wondrous. It hardly ever snows in the Soul Society," Byakuya said.

"Were you ever able to show such a sight to Hisana?" Raine asked.

"Unfortunately no, but I hoped that maybe she might have seen snow…when she was alive."

"About what Urahara said about how we would all lose our memories when this is over…" Raine started to say.

"It doesn't affect me, perhaps Kurosaki Ichigo or Rukia, but there is no strong attachment binding me to this world, so I am treating everything as if it were normal."

"What if…" Raine started to say, but stopped.

"Go on, what if?" Byakuya encouraged her.

Raine sighed, "What if there was some strong attachment binding you to this world?" Raine asked him. Byakuya looked at her funny. "Um, hypothetically speaking of course."

Byakuya stepped forward, closer to the balcony, "I can't think of anything that could bind me so tightly, but if there was I don't believe I would act any differently. It's like Lloyd said, though you all shall not remember what happened. All of us shall."

"You've changed quite a bit," Raine said to him.

"Yes…perhaps I have," he answered.

"I've changed too throughout this journey," Raine continued.

"Oh?" Byakuya questioned.

"Before this journey started I saw things in black and white. I never thought to look for a third option, but Lloyd taught me otherwise. I also learned that there are people who can see reason even when given laws and red tape to constrict them."

"Hmm," Byakuya grunted acceptingly.

Raine held out her hand and let a few snowflakes fall into them. "You know my change is a lot like a snowflake."

"A snowflake?"

"Snowflakes change into different crystalline shapes depending on the temperature and humidity around them. They all look like the same cold snow, but they're very sensitive to the environment around them."

"So what you're saying is something or someone has changed you?" Byakuya deducted.

"Yes," Raine answered and then said flirtatiously, "Although it seems my heat source has yet to realize it."

Byakuya blinked and looked at Raine, but she had already walked away a few steps. "Thank you for keeping me company." She then headed off back to the inn.

"Raine wait I…" Byakuya's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. Raine was, unfortunately for her, out of earshot, but Byakuya still heard himself. _I just…I just called her by her name. _He looked down and saw that his hand was reached towards where she had been, _and why is my hand outstretched towards her? Do I have feelings for that woman? _He questioned letting his hands fall at his sides. _Impossible! Why her? This world…it doesn't really exist. How could I feel like this? No…I don't feel anything at all. _"Absolutely nothing," he said out loud to reassure himself, "I feel absolutely nothing at all."

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I had just returned to Flanoir and was checking into the inn when Sheena walked up to me, "I-Ichigo."

"Oh Sheena," I turned towards her.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine," I told her.

"That's good," she smiled. There was a pause, "Do you…do you want to come outside to see the snow with me?" she asked.

"Sure," I told her. We walked outside into the streets holding hands and walked to an area that was unoccupied by the villagers, but had a nice view of the city.

"Hard to believe things are so crazy when you see a town so peaceful like this."

"Yeah," I agreed. There was a pause, "Sheena about what Urahara said..."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said her voice sounded sad. "We finished that subject back at Mizuho."

"Sheena, you and I both know you're still not completely unshaken by the truth."

"You," Sheena said and turned around, "You big stupid idiot!" She ran towards me. I thought she was going to slap me, but instead held me tightly and held me against her. She was sobbing and crying into my chest, her arms wrapped around my back, "I don't want you to go," she sobbed against me.

"I'm sorry Sheena, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I'm sorry," I told her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You said that this isn't real, that we aren't supposed to know each other," she looked up at me, "but you are real Ichigo. You have to be, aren't I real enough to you, are you telling me that everything we did together was just a lie?"

"No, our journey was real," I said, "but the existence itself…" I looked away. Sheena just buried her face into my chest sobbing so that her tears streaked down my skin. "Sheena."

"I don't want this all to be just a dream, I don't want to possibly forget about you after this is all over," she wept and looked up at my face, tears flooding her eyes, "I love you Ichigo."

"Sheena I…" she kissed me briefly.

"Please, just don't away from me, I know you have to leave in the end, but I want to enjoy what we have, even if I forget, you won't right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but…"

She put her head back on my chest, "Then that's all I need."

"Sheena."

I followed Sheena back to the inn and up to her room as she led me by the hand. Immediately she rewrapped her arms around me and began making-out with me. I loved the way she tasted; every kiss she gave me was memorable. Still this almost didn't feel right. I almost felt like I was taking advantage of her and her emotions in a way. Sheena backed herself up until she buckled backwards and fell on the bed. I pushed up off the mattress and looked down at her. I could see the sense of longing in her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked her.

She gave a consenting moan and reached up and began undoing the coat along my Shihakusho. I didn't stop her and let her remove it. My chest was flushed to her and she reached up again at ran her hand over my abdomen in admiration. Still I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. I liked Sheena, I liked her a lot, but I…this still didn't feel right. I didn't want to do this and then not ever be able to see her like this again. I didn't want to use her in her time of feeling weak. However, the more I thought about why I didn't want to hurt her and why I didn't want this to feel like I was using her was because I loved her.

_Screw it, _I thought aloud in my head, _Let's do this. _Gingerly I reached for the red string around her sash and undid it before making for the large bow tying the large pink sash around her waist. Sheena backed up from underneath me and undid the garments I had helped loosen, leaving her in just some scant thin, black undergarments, and a white, silk bra.

"I'm glad you're deciding to do this," she said.

"I'm doing this because…I love you," I told her.

"Ichigo," her eyes watered. I leaned back onto her and trailed kisses up and down her neck while fumbling to unhook her bra. Sheena let out an aroused moan. "Ichigo."

When I got her bra undone I removed the sash on my hakama and discarded them. Sheena removed her bra and exposed herself to me and wrapped her arms back around me, looping underneath my shoulders Her breasts felt so soft against my skin.

"I want you so badly," she moaned softly.

"I know," I told her. I removed my undergarments and pulled down her panties before lowering my head down towards her left breast and began suckling on her left nipple.

Sheena let out a high-pitched gasp, "Ichigo that's…" she cried as she drove her nails into my back.

As I lifted my head up from her I looked at her again, her face was flushed with arousal, "You're sure about this?" I asked again.

"My answer remains the same," she told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, leaning close so that I was practically brushing her ear with my mouth, "I mean what if, when I'm gone, you find someone else to love and you can't remember how you lost your virginity." Okay true she'd probably get it back with me gone, but it was a physical change to her body so would that go back to normal?

"I don't care," she answered, "I…I just want this. I want us."

"Ok," I said giving up my protests. I loomed over her and spread her legs apart, "Ready?" I asked her.

Sheena gave a consenting nod.

Slowly I entered her, I breached her barrier and stopped giving her a final look to change her mind.

"Do it," she mouthed. I pierced her barrier, Sheena let out a long low moan.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, "Go,"

I moved in and out of her, the feeling was amazing it was the first time for both of us. Sheena was right this had to be real. I couldn't be feeling this sensation if this was anything but. Sheena was gasping and moaning and digging her nails into my back as I thrust in and out.

"Ichigo, this feels so amazing," she got out at one point.

Doing this with her, it really was amazing. Her beautiful, voluptuous, soft body was amazing against my well-toned figure. Eventually I became too tired to continue being on top and lay down on my back. Sheena got right on top of me and began riding her hips up and down my length. I reached up and grabbed her well-sized firm, yet soft, breasts further the pleasure she was feeling.

"Yeah, yeah just like that," Sheena moaned, eyes completely closed.

Her erotic moaning continued to arouse me to the point where I could feel the pressure building within me.

"I-Ichigo…I-I'm close…I can feel it," Sheena moaned.

"I…I am too," I said.

Sheena continued to let out moans, "I-I'm…Ichigo…I'm…" she squealed before her whole body tensed up and she let out a long, loud moan. She had just climaxed. The feeling of her fluids flowing out onto me in turn my eruption of everything I had built up into her. Sheena let herself come to rest on my body, panting and I slid out of her.

"That was amazing," she said.

"You're amazing," I told her, wrapping my arms around her. She just smiled contently. After a bit I curled up with her under the covers. I know we would have to part in the end, but right now she was everything I could want.

* * *

**(A/N: End chapter. So yeah a little IchiSheena lemon to wrap up the chapter. A lot of important stuff happened in this chapter. I think I might take a break from Tales of Bleach for a while, especially with finals rolling around the corner, but anyway. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my favorite one that I've worked on. Review plz. See you all later).**


	35. Farewell and Good Luck

**(A/N: I have nothing to say, except thanks to L002 for his help with suggesting what to do for some of the latter parts of the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia. If I owned Symphonia Kratos and Zelos would've BOTH been in the sequel.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I woke up the next morning lying in bed next to Sheena. I could hardly believe last night really happened. Sheena and I were both naked and cuddled up next to each other. I was up first it seemed as Sheena was still breathing slowly and her eyes were closed. She was smiling too. I looked over across the room and put a hand on her shoulder. _I don't care what Hat and Cloggs says, I will come back here. I don't care if Sheena has forgotten me or not. If she has, I'll make her fall in love with me all over again._ As I thought this I thought about what Yuan said about how one of the four samurai was Ukitake-san. I thought maybe I could ask Byakuya if he could go to Meltokio and see if Ukitake-san could shed some light on the situation while the rest of us went and raided Cruxis to get Orihime back and stop Mithos. My thoughts were interrupted when Sheena stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and then looked up at me with have lidded eyes.

"Good morning, my love," she said to me. She leaned up and we shared a brief kiss. "Last night was incredible," Sheena said lying back down against me. "I'm so glad I decided to do it with you." Her beautiful body felt so warm as it was flush against my skin.

"Sheena," I said.

"Hmm," she looked up at me.

"There's something I need to tell you I—"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_God dammit, _"Who is it?" I called

"Ichigo get ready and meet us outside ok?" It was Lloyd, "We're discussing our next move."

"Yeah sure. I'll be right out," I told him. I heard his footsteps walk away. "Well that killed the mood," I said rising out of bed.

"What was it you were going to tell me," Sheen asked.

"I'll tell you later when there's time," I said, suiting up, "Right now we should get ready and head on outside. Bundle up."

"Yeah, ok," she said.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

Sheena and Ichigo walked out together where we had all gathered together. "Nice of you two to finally join us, were you having a sweet love affair while you were all alone," Zelos laughed to himself.

"That's really not your business," Ichigo returned.

"Well well, my apologies," Zelos backed off.

"Well Lloyd you called this meeting, what's our next move?" Captain Kuchiki asked him.

"First things first," I said, "How's Altessa?"

"Captain Kyoraku dropped by earlier, apparently everything's fine. Those who had gone to help him are staying with him and Sajin to make sure they get better and get some rest," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Captain Komamura's a fighter though, he should be back on his feet soon," Soifon said.

"Ok then here goes," I cleared my throat, "The world is never gonna change if we just wait for Cruxis to make the next move, right? So this time, we're going to strike them first."

"Well, so you're finally ready to do it! We're gonna raid Cruxis!" Zelos declared.

I nodded. "Yeah and we have three objectives: Prevent the establishment of Mithos' new Age, release Origin, and save Orihime."

"But if you release Origin what about Kratos?" Genis asked.

I turned towards Captain Kuchiki, "I was thinking, when he releases all the mana from his body could you supplement some of your own power to help him."

Captain Kuchiki thought about it for a minute, "I suppose that wouldn't be outside the realm of normality, in fact it would be rather easy."

"Well that solves one problem," Ichigo said, "And while we're on the subject of asking you to do stuff, I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor?" Captain Kuchiki turned towards him.

"Yeah, while we all raid Cruxis can you go and talk to Ukitake-san about the Tale of the Four Samurai?" Ichigo asked.

"What for?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"I spoke with Yuan yesterday, before he left, apparently he met one of the four samurai, the spirit of reversal. He said the samurai's name was Jushiro Ukitake," Ichigo answered.

Everyone from Soul Society seemed shocked by this. "How…how is that possible?" Soifon pondered.

"I've been doing some thinking," Ichigo said, "What if we didn't get zapped into a game. What if…what if this place is real? What if that lock-in mode actually caused us to get warped to some other world?"

"I dunno that sounds rather too convenient," Renji said, "We get warped to this world just as it's having a problem."

"Perhaps its fate," the professor said, "even so it's a possibility nonetheless."

"But then how do you explain that bucket hat guy's holographic projections?" Zelos asked. No one had an answer, "See no answer. Like I thought."

"I will speak to Ukitake and see what I can find," Captain Kuchiki said.

"I'll travel Tethe'alla and see if I can dig up any information on these Four Samurai. Maybe I'll even go to Sylvarant if I can't find anything," Soifon said, "I don't care what that Storyteller woman said if a character can name Ukitake-taicho by name then this myth is worth looking into."

"Is that all right though cutting two captains out of the fight, Yggdrasil was ridiculously strong the last time we faced him," Sheena indicated.

"I'm a direct attacker," Soifon said, "I won't be of any use in the real fight."

"And I'm not the type to go out on raids," Captain Kuchiki rationalized.

"Peh, fine do what you want. We'll handle that Yggdrasil bastard and his armada of angels," Kenpachi reassured.

"You guys stay out of trouble ok," Ichigo said to them.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Captain Kuchiki shot back.

"Well good luck you two," I said. Both nodded and left using Shunpo.

"Man they're quick," Zelos joked.

"Well anyways now that that's settled we have a bigger issue," Renji said, "What're we going to do about the Eternal Sword? Genis and Raine are the only two people we've got who are half-elves and it's not like either one of them could wield a sword."

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered," Zelos stated.

"What do you mean?" Nel asked.

"Why do you think I can use magic swords? I received magic injections with the latest in Tethe'alla technology," Zelos answered.

"In other words you have elven blood in you?" Nel asked in confirmation.

"Yup, yup, sure do," Zelos said.

"Then I guess this will be our final showdown with Cruxis," Ichigo said.

"I'll do my best too," Colette said.

_No…she can't come…not this time. _I turned towards her, "Colette I need you to stay behind."

"Why?" she asked.

"They want you as Martel's vessel. We'll have either Mizuho or the Renegades hide you, or one of Ichigo's frien…"

"No," she said outright, "I'm going too!"

"But," I protested.

Zelos laughed, "I get it. You don't think you can protect her. That is so sad."

I glared at him, "What did you say?" I snapped.

"Fear not my little cutie Colette. I, the great Zelos, shall protect you," he declared.

"Zelos!" I was appalled.

"Take her along, Lloyd. They're gonna be after her no matter where she is," Zelos told me, "You ought to know that by now. Be a man! Show her what you're made of!"

"Wow, we actually have the same opinion for once. Sorry, Lloyd, but I agree with Zelos this time," Sheena said.

"All right, Colette will come with us, okay?"

"Yes, it's like I said, I always want to be by your side," she said.

"Right then, let's go everyone," Toshiro said and led everyone away save for Zelos who stayed behind next to me.

"All right, let's go kick come Cruxis butt, Lloyd!" He shouted with glee.

"Zelos," I turned towards him. I had to make sure of something.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked.

"Can I really trust you?" I asked him.

"What are you saying? Of course you can trust me! I'm the type that responds to people's trust," he said.

"Really?" I asked wanting to make sure.

"Really! Really, really, come on, let's go!" he shuffled me out of the town.

"All right, if you say so," I said.

* * *

**Tower of Salvation**

**Ichigo's pov**

We entered the Tower of Salvation and walked into the room where we had encountered Kratos the last time. The Eternal Sword was still where it had been before.

"Leave this to me," Zelos said.

"To you?" I questioned unenthusiastically.

"I figured something like this might happen, so I prepared a little something the last time we were here," he explained. He looked at Colette, "Hey Colette come here a second."

"Hmm, um okay," she walked towards Zelos only for angels suddenly to form around her and her to be transported onto the transporter in the room. Pronyma appeared as well.

"Zelos!" Genis shouted out taking the emotions in calling the redhead's name out for us.

"What the hell do you're doing?" I shouted.

"Oh, shut up," he said rudely "I'm just putting myself on the winning side. What you're trying to do is hopeless and meaningless. What's the big deal? Colette wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?"

"Zelos! You traitor!" Lloyd shouted.

"You know it's so funny you would say that. It's not like you trusted me in the first place," Zelos remarked.

"Well who the hell could trust a jerk like you?" I asked back.

"Betray you?" Pronyma laughed, "How amusing. Zelos was our spy from the very beginning."

Rangiku-san looked heartbroken, "It's not true, is it? Please say that she's lying!"

Zelos didn't look the least bit emotional, in fact he had a smug grin on his face as he said, "Sorry Lady Rangiku, but it is how it is. I side with the strongest. It was a simple matter of weighing the Renegades, Cruxis, and all of you."

"The Rengades!" Nel gasped, "So when Yuan said we had an inside man it was…"

"Me. Bingo," Zelos' attitude was really pissing me off. Could the idiot, flamboyant, perverted chosen we'd been travelling with really a two-faced, backstabbing traitor?

"I can't believe you!" Sheena cried out. "You were always a pervert, but I never doubted that you were a good person when it came down to it."

"Why thank you my sweet voluptuous hunny," Zelos said as though she had complimented him, "but in the end I choose this side because Lord Mithos promised to relieve me from my duties as a chosen of Mana."

"You hate being the chosen so much that you would betray your friends?" Toshiro snapped, "Vice Captain Ise looks after your sister day in and day out endlessly, without queston, and this is how you repay her?"

"Oh, yeah, I do. It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for Seles to become the Chosen instead of me," Zelos said. I clenched my hand tight against my blade.

"You lying!" Lloyd shouted, "I still trust you do you hear me? You're the one who told me I could trust you!"

"What are you fucking stupid?" Zelos looked at Lloyd like he was the biggest sucker in the world. He turned his head towards Pronyma.

"I leave the rest to you," she told him and warped out with Colette.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" she called to him.

"So this is how it ends," Zelos said.

"Why Zelos? Why are you doing this?" Rangiku cried out.

"You were our friend," Lloyd added.

"Friend huh?" Zelos mulled over, "I never did get you to trust me though."

"Perhaps if you hadn't sought our trust in such earnest, maybe you would've earned it," Renji said releasing Zabimaru's shikai and holding it at the ready.

"There's gotta be some sort of explanation for all this. This is just another joke right?" Lloyd asked him.

"I don't know what to tell you," Zelos said, "I'm just a weak lazy bum. All I want is a fun, easy life. Nothing more, nothing less." Zelos drew out his sword and then a small orb from his pocket. It was his Cruxis Crystal. "Prepare yourselves," he said. A bright goldenrod aura enveloped him and suddenly goldenrod, translucent wings emanated from his back just like Orihime's orange ones and Kratos' blue ones. I couldn't take it anymore. I slipped on Shadow's ring and lunged forward at Zelos who took a giant step back. "Ooh scary," Zelos mocked. I fired a Getsuga blast at him. He sliced it with his sword. "Severing Wind!" The attack dissipated. "What's the matter Ichigo," he said with the same smug attitude he had been using all this time, "do I piss you off?"

"Hell yeah you do. We treated you like one of us, like an equal, and then you go and stab us in the back. Sorry, but I'm not just going to stand there and let you trample all over us, like your time with us meant nothing."

"You want to take me on?" Zelos asked, "Bring it."

"With pleasure!" I shouted and charged after him. Zelos blocked with his shield.

He smirked, "Air Thrust!" I leapt back and dodged the strike. "Fire Ball!" Zelos shot 3 fireballs at me. I swatted each one away. He came leaping at me from on high "Fierce Demon Fang!" I blocked and destabilized him. He back flipped away.

I held up my sword, "Getsuga Tensho!" Zelos blocked with his shield and I use Shunpo to get behind him and stabbed him right in the back. He turned at the last second and I wound up tearing off a bit of his clothing.

"Holy wings reveal thy power! Angel Feathers!" Goldenrod discs were sent sailing at me. I dodged and blocked each one as I charged towards Zelos and attacked. He blocked with his shield. "If you keep doing the same moves Ichigo it's going to get boring," Zelos laughed to himself and brought up his leg to try and kick me in the side of the head. I blocked with my free arm. With his free leg he back flipped and flip kicked me right in the jaw and then, while I was still reeling, punched me in the stomach and sent me sliding back. I started to pant. "Man what's with you? Is this all the power you have?" Zelos mocked.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Perhaps I should tell you the drawback of your current form," Zelos said, "Ya see as a summon spirit of darkness Shadow does offer quite a bit of power to those who can limitlessly use his power, but it comes at a hefty price. The more power you exert the faster it drains your energy. So while you might be much stronger you get weaker as the fight goes on. Reflexes," he appeared behind me and prepared to slash at me, "are the first things to go!" I blocked with Tensa Zangetsu, surprising him.

"I had a feeling that was the case," I said. "Thanks for confirming that," I exuded more energy. "Luckily for me I've never had a problem with over exerting myself. I have an abundance of spirit energy, or mana, within me." I turned, swung, and slashed Zelos across the stomach, cutting him deep in the abdomen. He teleported away from me and clutched his wound. "An enemy of mine once told me that distancing yourself is only useful for beings of equal power." I raised my reiatsu further, "Can you really say that you and I are on equal level?"

There was a pause and then Zelos smirked. He let his sword rest against his shoulder and clapped his hands. He then reequipped it. "Nice speech my man, nice speech, but yeah I do think I'm on equal ground with you. You want me to prove I'm on equal ground with you," he appeared in front of me and attacked. I dodged. He appeared again and attacked. I blocked. "I'd be happy to show you what I'm made of."

A jolt of energy ran through me, _My body…I can't move. _A crimson energy field appeared at Zelos' and my feet.

"Take this," he said and rose into the air stretching out his wings as they flashed a dark red color, "Shining Bind!"

I screamed as lighting tore through my body from the energy field beneath me. I heard Sheena and several others call out my name. The attack didn't last more than a minute…significantly less than one actually. I found myself panting and feeling significantly damaged. Zelos landed back down in front of me with that ever annoying smug grin plastered on his face.

"So you're still standing," he said, "Not surprising considering this is the guy who took out Volt with one fell swoop," he shrugged, "Ah well," he swung down at me, "Round two!" I parried with Tensa Zangetsu and struck him across the chest. I pulled my sword and back and put both hands on it, crouching and taking a stance. I looked at Zelos with fierce determination and controlled the flow of the air to push him back from me.

"Game over," I told him. I charged Getusga throughout my blade and held it above my head.

"Ichigo! Stop! You'll kill him!" Rangiku-san shouted.

I had no option to stop. My mind was made up. I had felt Zelos heart in his sword. He was fed up with living. I found sadness reflected in his blade. I could feel the repressed sorrow of his life coming across in our fight. He was a death seeker. As an opponent, if this killed him, he'd get exactly what he wanted "Getsuga Tensho!" My blast consumed Zelos and I saw his sword go flying away and shatter into pieces. He hit the ground and his shield broke as his arm hit the ground.

"That was pretty good," Zelos said hoarsely as he lay on the ground. We all walked over to him. I removed Shadow's ring.

"Zelos," Rangiku got watery eyed.

"It's okay, to tell you the truth, I was getting pretty tired of living anyway," he said.

Rangiku held Zelos in her arms, his face close to her chest, "Don't talk like that!" she sobbed.

"Oh yeah, about Colette…She's below, in the hall of the Great Seed. Make sure you save her." Zelos told Lloyd.

"Why did you fight us?" Lloyd asked.

"Because my life was a mistake," Zelos said, "But…once I'm gone…Seles might…be happier and…they'll finally let her out of that abbey."

"Don't tell us that's why you…" Lloyd trailed off.

"Nah that's just a bonus," Zelos chuckled with a big grin on his face. "Make sure…you destroy…my Cru…xis…Crystal," Zelos looked up at Rangiku's face as best he could, "You know when we me met Rangiku, I envisioned myself dying with you holding me exactly like you are right now." He said.

"You don't have to die," Rangiku looked at him with tears.

"It's not like I have much of a choice now do I?" he asked. Rangiku's tears splashed Zelos face. "I'm sorry…Lady Rangiku…" Zelos' body went limp. Rangiku continued sob to the point of howling.

"Damned idiot," Sheena muttered under her breath.

"Why? Zelos why?" Rangiku sobbed over Zelos' dead boy. Toshiro walked up to her, lifted her head up and promptly smacked her across the face. "C-captain," Rangiku held her face where he had struck her.

"Honestly Matsumoto get a grip on yourself, he's just a program," Toshiro said coldly.

Rangiku, to my own surprise, slapped Toshiro, "How can you say that?" she fumed, "How can you just brush it off like that? I…he…we…"

"Focus on the task at hand Matsumoto," he told her "and if you slap me again I'll be sure to punish you and/or demote you when we get back to Soul Society."

"It's just…it's just not fair," she sobbed, "why does everyone I love die?" she screamed out to the ceiling.

"There's not use in bringing her along with her like this," Raine said, "She'll only jeopardize the mission."

"I…I'm fine with staying here," Rangiku sniffed, "I want…I want to confront my feelings."

"Honestly Matsumoto you knew Zelos for a little more than two months. You knew Ichimaru for close to a century, put things in perspective," Toshiro was only making things worse. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurosaki?" he looked up at me.

"Let her do what she wants," I said.

He sighed, "Fine let's go."

"About time," Kenpachi said.

We walked over to the transporter. "Is it still active?" Presea wondered.

"Looks like it," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Regal's pov**

We warped through the transporter and found ourselves in a giant empty room. There was a ticking dais upholstered onto the ceiling and there were windows all around the room about height level and behind each window was an angelic soldier. "A-angels," Lloyd spoke out.

"There's so many of them!" I looked onward.

"The more there are the longer the fight," Kenpachi said. Suddenly a gong sounded and all the angels were released from behind the glass frames.

"Here they come!" Ichigo shouted. We started fighting them for a while, but we were drastically outnumbered and things were becoming tedious. Lloyd, Ichigo and the others would never make it in time to save Colette at this rate.

"Damn it! There are way too many of these things!" Renji shouted.

"Make a break for that passage!" I shouted indicating a tunnel at the far end of the room. All of them did so except for Kenpachi and Yachiru who were hacking away at angels. I knew it would be useless to talk them out of fighting so I didn't bother. I waited until the others were all safely on the other side of the tunnel entrance and then broke the pillars down forming a barricade.

"Regal!" Lloyd shouted.

"Kenpachi! Yachiru!" Ichigo shouted at the same time.

"We'll hold them off here. Hurry!" I told them.

"We can't just leave you behind!" Ichigo shouted.

"There's no time. You know that. You're the only ones who can save Colette and Orihime," I said.

"I can't just leave a friend behind!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That's not what you're doing. I…I once wasn't able to protect someone very important to me," I told them, "So this time, I'm going to succeed. I'm going to protect my friends."

"Captain Zaraki and Vice Captain Kusajishi should be more than sufficient assistance for Regal," I heard Toshiro Hitsugaya say, "Let's get out of here while we can."

"No way! I'm busting into there!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, I didn't knock down all these pillars to keep you all out. I did it to keep the angels in," I turned towards the passage and shouted, "Now go!"

"You fool!" Ichigo and the other ran off. Lloyd stayed behind momentarily.

"Regal, don't die. Don't make me go through the same pain you did, you hear me?" he chastised and ran off.

"Heh. You sure don't make things easy, Lloyd. I'm sorry, Alicia. It looks like it's still going to be a while before I join you," I told myself. I looked at the angels that had chosen me as their target and shouted, "You shall not pass!"

* * *

**Sheena's pov**

We ran down the tunnel and into the next room. There was a long winding staircase leading down. At the bottom there was a giant tree root wedged into the ceiling, hanging over a large, slightly unstable, moss covered bridge. When we tried to run by the tree root it attacked us.

"Wh-what the heck is that?" Toshiro shouted.

"This thing looks like leftovers from earlier," I said.

"Leftovers from earlier?" he pondered. "Wait this is a remnant of the giant tree?"

"Yup, no doubt about it," I said, "Just stand back and leave this to me."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Just trust me," I said. I pulled out my fist full of summon spirit cards and yanked out the Tethe'allan ones. "Disciple of Everlasting Ice!" An astral image of Celsius appeared. "Hammer of Godly Thunder!" Volt's astral image appeared. "Servant of Mother Earth!" Gnome's astral image appeared. "Envoy from the Dark Abyss!" Shadow's astral image appeared. "I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" The summon spirits converged into one ball of energy which I absorbed and prepared to use as an attack.

"What are you going to do?" Lloyd asked me.

"My impression of the mana cannon," I said, "Well, it won't be nearly as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing. When I give the signal, run underneath it. Got it?"

"Yeah sure," Ichigo said, "but what about you?"

"I'll be fine," I assured him, however I really didn't know what would happen to me. I stood stolidly and channeled the energy I absorbed and then fired it into the tree root. "Now!" I shouted everyone ran underneath it and across the bridge. The root fell and broke the bridge in half. It created a gap to wide to cross. I dropped to one knee.

Ichigo turned around, "Sheena!"

"I'm fine," I called back to him, "I just need to catch my breath." Suddenly a tree root came out from the ground and grabbed my leg and pulled me down towards the dark hole below.

"Sheena hang on I'm coming!" Ichigo shouted. I thought of when we first me and started to laugh. "What, why are you laughing?"

"I was just remembering the time when we first met. It looks like I have a strong affinity for falling into holes," I told him.

"Just hang on I'll be right there," he called.

"Don't worry about me! Just hurry up and go rescue Colette and Orihime!" _I can't act like I have to rely on him._

"This is not the time to act tough!" he shouted.

"I'm not acting tough," I tried to sound like I was telling the truth, "I just don't need you to save me every time I get in a bind. You'll see I'll get out of this jam and be there to help you when I do."

"Do you promise?" he asked.

"Yes now go!" I shouted.

"Ichigo, come on!" Raine called to him.

"You'd better not die Sheena!" he shouted. I heard everyone leave.

_I'm so stupid, _I scolded myself, _I really need to act more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me. _I laughed to myself. _That wouldn't be my style now would it? _I stopped struggling and let myself be dragged down, _Ichigo…good luck…I love you._

* * *

**Nel's pov**

We had already said goodbye to a few friends. I was wondering if we would continue having to do this. I was afraid as to who would be next. We entered the portal and found ourselves in yet another empty room. This one was rectangular shaped with a very high ceiling. On one side of the room there was a force field blocking off the warp to the next location.

"Well that's just great now what?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

I looked up at the ceiling. There was a switch up at the top that looked like it might disable the force field. "Ichigo try using your Getsuga Tensho to hit that switch up there!" I pointed.

"Ok," he agreed. He aimed up at the ceiling, but he missed. "It's no good, it's too high up. I can't aim properly."

"What do we do then?" Genis asked.

"I'll have to go up there and get it manually," I said.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Captain Hitsugaya asked me.

"I plan on doing," I pushed down on my feet, "this!" I began bouncing up and along the walls until I got close to the ceiling. _Bingo, _I thought and drew out my sword. I slashed the switch and smashed it.

"You did it Nel the force field is disabled," Lloyd said. I smiled as I began my descent only for something to swerve out and grab my legs, my arms and several parts of my body. I realized all too late that I had been trapped by a security measure. I tried to struggle, but the ropes ensnaring me bound me too tightly.

Ichigo obviously noticed this because he called out to me. "Nel!"

"Don't' worry about me!" I shouted. "Go get Orihime and Colette!"

"I can't just leave you behind," he said.

_I guess it's my turn, _I thought. I smiled down at him, "I think we both know there's no other choice."

"Bull shit! I'm coming to get you!" He shouted.

"Stop!" I shouted, "Don't bother! Just go! I'll be fine!"

"N-nel…" he didn't seem to be getting the message.

"Ichigo come on!" Renji shouted.

"Damn it!" Ichigo ran off.

_I'll have to thank you later Renji, _I thought. _How fitting that a masochist like me should be captured in such a fashion. _Suddenly another rope descended from the ceiling and bound itself under my chin and pulled up my head. _Damn it, I may not survive long enough for them to come back and get me. Oh well…hopefully Urahara's fail-safe actually works._

* * *

**Raine's pov**

So many friends we had lost, but I knew it might come to this. We had to keep progressing and pushing forward. Lloyd's special exsphere and Ichigo's advanced growth rate and extreme determination and resolve…if anyone could defeat Mithos they could. The next room we entered had a well locked down door and a computer console.

_Guess it's my turn. _I started to think and approached the console.

"Damn it! Open!" Ichigo shouted violently clanging his sword against the door.

"Calm down, it looks like you can control the door from here. Leave this to me," I said.

"I'm really starting to hate hearing those words, but ok." Ichigo said.

I input a few keys and one of the doors opened, but there were several more behind it. "Nice work Professor," Lloyd complimented. Suddenly the area started to shake and the ground beneath me gave way. I managed to keep my footing on the platform.

"Sis what happened?" Genis asked.

"It's nothing," I lied, "Just a minor input error." _This must be the security set up for this room._ I continued to use the console and opened up the door. There was a monster behind it.

"Another error?" Lloyd asked.

"No," I answered, "Get rid of it."

Wordlessly Presea leapt forward and brought her axe down on the creature, splitting it in half, "Enemy defeated," she declared slamming her axe into the ground.

I sighed with relief and returned to the console. Another floor panel fell away as I opened up another door. This pattern continued to repeat of: door then monster and door then floor panel until I barely had any room to stand.

"That should take care of it," Ichigo said killing another monster, "Raine hang on and I'll…" The room began to shake violently and all of us were thrown to the floor. I stood back up again. "Raine! No!"

"Ichigo, Lloyd, this room will collapse soon. Hurry up and go!"

"We can't leave you behind! Are you nuts?" Ichigo shouted.

"I won't let you become a sacrifice!" Lloyd added.

"Sacrifice? When did anyone become a sacrifice? I believe in your ideals. A world that would accept those of us caught in the middle. I believe in your vision of the world. It has become my hope. I came all the way here in order to realize that dream. I've no regrets," I told them truthfully.

"Saving the world won't mean anything if we lose you sis," Genis said.

"My soul will live on in the world you create. But if your ideals die, then my hope dies as well. Living on without hope is worse than death, don't you think?" I asked.

"I don't understand that at all!" Lloyd shouted.

"If you don't understand, then make use of your remaining life to think about what it means for a person to live. That's my final lesson to you as your teacher. Now, go. Do as your teacher says."

"Come on let's go!" Renji shouted.

"Sis please don't die!" Genis ran away crying.

"Professor sage," Lloyd looked tearful and then ran away, "I'll never forget you!" They all left and I was alone, the room beginning to collapse.

"The rest is in your hands now boys," I said out loud, "Farewell my dear little brother, Lloyd my precious student, Ichigo you noble youth, Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Soul Society, Renji you half-elf sympathizer, Presea…watch over Genis for me." Tears welled up in my eyes. This was my end and he still didn't understand how I felt. "Farewell Byakuya Kuchiki. O Captain My Captain." A tear splashed down from my face to the ground.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's pov**

We all headed forward to the next room. I was worried that our separation might continue to go on and was wondering just how much time I had left. The next room we were in was full of explosive vegetation, more leftovers from the Great tree. I sighed._ I suppose I might be next then. _

"I don't see a warp around here," Abarai said.

"There," Presea pointed to a far end of the room where there were tendrils snaking around it, guarding it.

"Well now what, we don't have Sheena to pull out her Mana Cannon so what do we do?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked.

"Leave this to me," I said.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing that," Kurosaki returned, "It never seems to end well."

"Oh be quiet!" I chastised. I held up my sword. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyroinmaru!"

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Abarai asked me.

"I know what's going to happen," I said, "The moment I fire forward a blast of ice the rest of the vegetation in this room is going to attack us all. It's best if I freeze it all at once. Run! Now!" I shouted. The group did as they were told. I started with the tendrils behind me and then moved to the tendrils in front of where they were running. I disabled my Bankai and dropped to my knees.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted. He and the others had already reached the portal.

"First of all that's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to you," I reminded him, "Second I'm fine, just a little tired for whipping out my Bankai and disabling it so suddenly. I'll be along in a bit."

"How long do you need?" Genis asked.

"I'll be fine in a few mom…"

CRASH!

I turned to see that the tendrils had broken free of my ice. In fact all the tendrils had broken free. _This is not good._

"Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted, "Let me give you a hand!"

"No! Kurosaki!" I shouted as a I froze a root and it broke out seconds later, "Stay where you are! Or better yet get going!"

"We can't leave you behind. Who's going to lead us?" Abarai asked.

I activated my Bankai and froze everything again, "You don't need me," I smirked. "Lloyd and Ichigo have several leadership qualities I'd be envious to have."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Presea looked at me with such a forlorn face.

"Don't look at me like that," I said, "Just go with the others. I'll be fine."

"But Captain Hitsu—"

I cut Abarai off, "Go already! This raid is meaningless if none of you make it to Mithos!"

Ichigo sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right, come on!" Ichigo led everyone away.

_That's good. _I said to myself. Moments later the branches, roots and tendrils broke free. I prepared for battle. _It doesn't matter what happens to me, _I said in my head freezing a set of branches. _Momo…Presea_…_as long as you two are safe it doesn't matter what happens to me. _More tendrils and roots descended from the ceiling. _I am a captain of the Gotei 13. Ensuring the survival of others in place of my own survival is my duty. _The entire room converged against me with me in the center. I shouted out a loud battle cry and let out as much spirit energy as I could. This would be my last stand.

* * *

**Presea's pov**

_Captain Hitsugaya why…why did it have to be you? _I thought, holding my arm to my eyes. _If anyone had to go next, why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't I have gone before you…you and Genis? You both mean so much to me…I…_

"Hello! Presea are you listening?" Renji called my name.

I had spaced out, "Sorry what?" I asked.

Ichigo pointed to a small opening in the top of a room. "The door here is locked down tight and we can't bust it open. You're the only one small enough to get through that duct. Genis tried, but his head's a little too big."

"It comes with being a genius, big head means big brain," Lloyd complimented Genis.

"Oh that explains why you're head is so tiny," Genis teased him.

"Hey!" Lloyd remarked feeling offended.

"All right, I'll give it a try," I said.

"Ok, let me give you a boost," Ichigo lifted me up so that I could get into the duct. I crawled through it and got into the other room. There was a computer console inside the room. It was easy enough for me to understand and after a few key presses I unlocked the door but the ceiling near the room started to fall forward. "No!" I shouted I grabbed my axe and ran forward, but a tree branch grabbed my leg. I managed to fight the ensnarement long enough to wedge my axe in between the floor and the ceiling.

"Presea!" Genis called out turning towards me seeing the predicament I was in. By the time he and the others had entered the room. I was being held fast to the wall by a bunch of live branches. "Hang on! I'll free you!"

"There's no time!" I said. "There's no telling how long my axe will be able to hold the ceiling up before it punctures a whole in the stone and the whole thing collapses."

"But we can't just leave you behind!" Lloyd declared.

"Lloyd, please, just go," I told him.

"Presea…I…I…" Genis stuttered.

"Lloyd, Genis you are both very kind people, but if you let that kindness interfere with your judgment, you're merely weak. You both have something you must do. Please do not forget that. Please go. If you don't, I'll lose my respect for you both. I'll be fine. So please hurry," I told them.

"Lloyd, Genis come on!" Renji called, he and Ichigo having already made it to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry Presea," Genis apologized. He and Lloyd ran underneath the ceiling and it slammed down around my axe.

_I've done what I can…the rest is up to you. If not Captain Hitsugaya, I'm glad I was able to ensure your safety Genis. _The branches bound me tighter cutting off my circulation. _I guess this might be the end, my survival right now is less then five percent. Goodbye everyone. Alicia…I may be joining you soon._

* * *

**Renji's pov**

It was down to the four of us. We had come quite a ways away from the surface as we continued our march underground. The funny thing is the four of us who remained had a similar connection to the person of whom we were from the same world as. It was almost kind of funny. We were just in a long tunnel right now running. I noticed that as we ran forward the ceiling seemed to get lower and lower. I looked behind me. _Crap it's actually lowering. _

"Damn it! We may not make it to the end!" Ichigo shouted.

_Oh yes you will, _I thought. _You have to save the girl after all._ "Bankai!" I stretched out Hihio Zabimaru along the the wall.

"Renji!" Ichigo stopped and saw my Bankai holding up the ceiling as best it could.

"It's my turn," I smirked and also laughed.

"This isn't something to laugh about!" he shouted.

"Can you move with that huge thing holding up the ceiling?" Lloyd asked.

"Wish I could, I'm not proficient yet enough with my Bankai. This is taking enough of a toll on me as is," I said.

"Renji," Ichigo was concerned for me.

"What are you looking at me like that for you dumbass?" I told him.

"You stupid bastard!" Ichigo shouted. "Why?"

"You and I both knew this was coming. Or if you didn't you should've. I'm no hero Ichigo!"

"Damn it Renji!" he shouted.

"Ichigo let's go already!" Lloyd shouted.

"He's got the right idea," I said.

"You dumbass," Ichigo looked like someone just shot his pet dog…if he had one.

"Hurry up and go," I said. "When you see Rukia again…watch over her for me will you?"

"You can reunite with her after we both go forward together!" Ichigo shouted.

"You and I both know that's not gonna happen."

"Y…" Ichigo turned around and ran away shouting, "You fool!" He entered the warp station with Lloyd and Genis.

_See you round pal. _I smiled. _Captain Kuchiki, _I thought of him, _I hope you're proud of me._

* * *

**Genis' pov**

_And then there were three, _I thought acting as though this was an adventure book I had just read. I had to…thinking about things as they were actually turning out…it was just too frightening. Sis…Presea…Captain Hitsugaya…they all gave they're lives so we could keep going. I started wondering if I would have to do the same. My body started trembling, not a good sign. I couldn't do anything right when I was scared. Suddenly Ichigo, Lloyd and I became surrounded by a gelatinous force field.

"Well that's just great," Ichigo lamented, "We're trapped."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"If we attack it at the same time, maybe we can punch a hole through," Lloyd said.

"Is that gonna work?" I asked.

"Dwarven vow number sixteen you can do anything if you try," he answered.

"Well we're screwed if we don't try something. Let's try it," Ichigo affirmed. Lloyd used Demon Fang, I used Fire Ball and Ichigo used a weakly powered Getsuga Tensho. We actually did manage to punch a hole.

"All right it worked!" Lloyd declared and he and Ichigo ran forward. I tried to move, but my feet felt like lead. I was too scared. I couldn't go forward. The force field closed on me.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted turning around.

I laughed, "Whoops I messed up."

"Genis! You stupid idiot!" I shouted.

"If you'd been in my place, you'd have done the same thing. You always jump in without thinking to save someone in trouble. But it was that Lloyd that I looked up to. I wanted to be like you," I said.

"Stop talking like you're about to die!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo's right, the two of us can punch a hole through together and you can get out of there," Lloyd said.

"Go!" I shouted. I started trembling, "I'm…not like you. I'm a coward. When it comes down to it, my body starts shaking…I don't want you to see me looking pathetic in the end."

"Genis…" Lloyd was really let down. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Lloyd there's no time we need to get going," Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"Do as he says Lloyd, Ichigo…is someone you should look up to," I said to him.

"Y-you fool!" Lloyd ran away and Ichigo followed him.

I dropped to my knees, too scared to stand. _You were my best friend Lloyd._

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"It's just you and me now," I said to Lloyd. We were in a room where there was a long corridor that had arrow shooters on either side. There was a bridge that looked like it would crumble away the moment we stepped on it. It was wide enough for two people.

"Looks like it's a one way road from here," Lloyd said.

"Yeah sure looks like it," I said, "On the count of three…one…two…three!" We ran forward, dodged every arrow and made it to the other side. I was faster so I made it first. Lloyd made it too only for a secret arrow hole to open up in the wall and shoot him right in the heart.

"Agh," Lloyd hit the ground clutching his chest.

"Lloyd!" I ran over to him and turned him over. There was no wound. I plucked out the arrow. It had only pierced his clothing. A sparkling object glimmered on the other side of his shirt pocket. "What's this?" I wondered holding it up. "It looks like some kind of locket."

Lloyd got up and held out his hand to have it back. I gave it to him. "It's a pendant Kratos left with Noishe to give to me," he clutched it tightly.

"Well that pendant just saved your life it seems," I said.

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "My…my dad protected me."

"Wow I think that's the first time you called him your dad," I said.

"Heh, you're right," he said. Both of us ceased the giddy mood a few moments later and walked around and stepped in front of a wall where there was a sword jabbed into it.

_That looks an awful lot like…_

Lloyd touched the sword and a hole opened in the wall and the sword fell to the ground. "Another trap?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't think so," I said, "I can sense Colette and Mithos up ahead. We've reached the end," I said. "You and me Lloyd, who could've known?" I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Right then," Lloyd said drawing out his swords, "Let's do this!"

He and I ran forward down the corridor. We were heading towards the confrontation of, what would hopefully be, the final battle.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Things are really coming down to the wire here. Yes I did go the Kratos path and kill Zelos. What of it? Lloyd and Ichigo are rushing into hell…so to speak. Will they be able to defeat Mithos and save Colette and Orihime? You can only find out by reading the next chapter of Tales of Bleach…when it comes out. See ya!)**


	36. The Fall of Cruxis

**(A/N: So after that heart wrenching chapter time to start the next one. I've decided that I won't stop updating this story until I finish. I've come so far that I just can't stop now).**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

Lloyd and I rushed down the hall and into the next room Yggdrasil and Pronyma were in there with Colette hooked up to a weird machine.

"Let Colette go!" Lloyd shouted.

"If you don't we'll make you!" I brandished my sword.

"How did you two get in here? The lock to this room can only be opened by a member of the Cruxis high order!" Mithos shouted at us.

"Well maybe you should've checked the entrance better, seems like a certain auburn haired angel stuck his sword in it," I smirked.

Mithos scowled, "You little!" He made to attack me and I made to defend but he was suddenly struck with a fireball. Both of us looked up in the direction the attack came from.

"We won't let you lay a finger on them!" It was Genis shouting. He and the others, they were all ok…well save for Rangiku, she was still absent from the group.

"Guys! You're ok!" I was really happy to see them.

"I told you I wouldn't miss the main event!" Sheena declared.

"You did not wish to share the same pain I do correct?" Regal asked.

"I'm not about to miss fighting with the big bad. I've been looking forward to a rematch," Kenpachi smirked.

"I can't possibly miss seeing the new world that's about to be made," Raine told us.

"I may not be a hero, but I'm a damn good comrade," Renji grinned.

"We are the sheep you are our shepard," Nel said with a hand resting on her sword, "We will follow you anywhere, even to the depths of hell and back."

"I can still fight. As long as I can fight, I will stay by your side," Presea vocalized.

"You were so worried," Toshiro chuckled, "And none of us are the least bit harmed." Everyone came down from the level they were all standing on and came down to us. Sheena leapt towards me and I grabbed her, spun her around and placed her down next to me.

Genis laughed, "Pretty good huh?" he asked.

Mithos sighed, "How tedious and boringly sentimental." He looked at Pronyma, "Pronyma kill them for me would you. It's your fault they're still alive."

"Yes sir!" Pronyma drew out her weapon.

"You think you can take us all on by yourself?" I asked.

"Who said anything about fighting you myself," Pronyma held out some kind of marble in front of her that glinted with an eerie glow.

"Wh-what is that?" I asked.

"A demon marble," she said and dropped it into the ground. It slunk into the ground and suddenly creatures began to rise up from out of it. One was a reddish, demonic looking Komodo dragon with a helmet-like protrusion in the shape of a hammerhead shark's head. "Fafnir the demon of fire!" A creature that looked like a dire wolf crossed with a hyena rose from the ground. It had two demonic horns along its forehead and was blue and white in color. "Bolt the Soul Eater!" A completely black, shadowy griffin rose out from the ground. "Disaster the Shadow Griffin!" A dragon, with its body low to the ground, colored orange and black and yellow rose up from the ground. "Regerik, the faithful guardian of Nifilheim!" Following the dragon a skeleton warrior rose up from the ground carrying two swords. One was red, the other violet. Both swords had eyes and tongues…and teeth. "Nebilim, the skeleton dual swordsman!" A large ogre rose up from the ground. It had so much muscularity even Kenpachi seemed like a wimp next to it. Its skin was dark blue and it was carrying a large black hammer that had a smile plastered onto it. "Diablos the ogre!" Another creature with a long cape covering its body rose up. I recognized it as a nosferatu, a vampire. "Drachma the Heart of Chaos!" A zombie, dressed in a clownish outfit, carrying a scythe, rose up from the ground. The Scythe had a large, red eye, that moved, where the handle and scythe blade met. "Carapus, the overseer!" Lastly a green lion with piercing red eyes, two tentacles growing out of its back, two tails, overly large fangs, and a rhino horn rose from the ground, "Apocalypse the Cthulion! Ye nine creatures of the underworld, unleash thine power upon my mortal enemies!"

"Boy she even up the odds awfully fast," Renji commented.

"Shut up and pick an enemy!" I shouted. Lloyd and I went after Pronyma. Renji went after Fafnir. Toshiro took on Bolt. Genis selected Disaster as his opponent. Sheena fought Regerik. Presea engaged Nebilim. Kenpachi and Yachiru teamed up on Diablos. Raine battled Carapus. Regal battled it out with Apocalypse.

"Dark Sphere!" Pronyma attacked me.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I attacked her, but she dodged.

Lloyd came up behind her, "Beast Tiger Blade!" He got Pronyma with his attack right in the back, sending her spiraling forward. I got up towards her and attacked. She blocked with her mace.

"Bloody Lance," she spoke calmly. I barely had time to react as several lances of dark energy blast through my upper arms and lower legs.

"Ichigo!" Lloyd shouted.

Pronyma cackled, "Ahahahaha! Did you really think you could defeat me boy? You're out of your league!"

I smirked, "Why does everyone opponent I face always underestimate me? Is it a conspiracy of fate or something?"

"What are you babbling about?" she asked.

"This!" I said and equipped Shadow's ring. Pronyma looked frightened at my level of power. "You're time is up," I said calmly. I flashed forward in the blink of an eye. I turned on a dime and hacked again, repeating the process several times over. I came at her from her left, turned did a 180 back flip and turn and slammed by sword down to the ground right in front of her erupting a pillar of Getsuga beneath her. I leapt into the air and created a giant black blade of Getsuga, "Yaban Getsuga," I swung the blade down, "Herusodo!" I lowered to the ground and removed the ring and pocketed it. Pronyma lay on the ground, bleeding, burned and beaten. All of her little pet monsters vanished and reformed into the demon marble, which rolled along the ground cracked and broke. Pronyma crawled over to Mithos, leaving a blood trail.

"Lord Yggdrasill…it hurts…Please…help me…" she wheezed, reaching out to him.

Mithos ignored her and cackled, "I've succeeded! Martel is awake!"

_What? No!_

Pronyma continued to crawl along the ground, "Lord Yggdrasill…Mithos…please…"

Mithos turned towards Pronyma, but his look was not one of compassion for his own companion. He knelt down next to her. "Only my former companions can call me by that name! Get out of my sight!" He blasted her with a magic attack and she went flying into the wall. Her had tilted to the side. Mithos killed his own companion.

"You bastard! What the hell?" I shouted.

He ignored me, "Dear sister…you've finally come back to me!"

_No! It can't be!_

Colette was released from the machine and walked down towards Mithos. Her voice was not her own, "Mithos…what have you done?" she asked.

"Martel? Oh, you mean my body. I hastened my growth to have an appearance befitting the leader of Cruxis. Wait just a moment. I'll switch back to my old form," Mithos switched back to the child form he had appeared before us in.

"No not that," his sister answered, "I've been watching all this time. Unable to move, unable to do anything, I watched all those foolish things you've done. Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt of a world where humans, elves, and those in between could live in harmony."

"What are you saying? This after all the trouble I went to prepare a new body for you? But I see…you don't like that one, do you?" The poor fool was completely missing the point of what his sister was trying to tell him.

"Mithos, please listen to me. What you have done…is wrong. It is not what we strived for," Martel told him.

"Wrong? Are you rejecting me?" he seemed heartbroken, but I really didn't care how he felt after everything he did.

"No, I want you to remember. Please stop this and become your old self again," Martel told him. Mithos wouldn't hear it. He completely flipped out and broke down. "Martel would never betray me! I won't allow that do you hear me!" his power caused the whole room to shake. Suddenly Kratos appeared and made to attack Mithos. The young half-elf dodged. "Kratos! You would betray me again?"

"I do not mean to betray you," Kratos said, "I am full of regret. Regret that I could not stop you!" he stated. "Orihime! Now!"

_Inoue?_

She came into the room flew in front of Colette and placed Colette's key crest back on her Cruxis Crystal.

"What do you know looks like we made it just in time?"

_That voice it can't be! _I looked over to where Kratos and the others had been entering. Standing on the ledge was Zelos. Rangiku was next to him.

"Zelos!" I shouted.

"Yo, Ichigo. What's up?"

"H-how, Ichigo killed him!" Lloyd declared.

"Orihime I should've never trusted you," Mithos said bitterly to her. "I should've never given you power to amplify your abilities by turning your exsphere into a Cruxis Crystal!"

"Mithos-san while I do feel bad for you, I cannot acknowledge what you have done. My friends are more important to me than anything. Kratos-san was the one who told me to become an angel of Cruxis, so that I could be of more help to them," she explained.

"Right I see," Mithos was at his wits end, "You used your Fate Rejection to help everyone and Kratos helped you. How many times will you get in my way?" he shouted at Kratos. Zelos blocked the attack for him. "You! What are you doing helping the others? I thought you wanted me to set you free from your fate as a chosen!"

"Oh you know what? I changed my mind," Zelos said, "That won't matter after we beat the snot out of you anyway!"

"But they don't even trust you!" Mithos shouted.

"That made everything all the more convincing, right Lady Rangiku?" he looked up at her.

"You were in on this?" I asked her.

She laughed, "You don't get as close as I have to your man without knowing everything about him. Zelos, Orihime, Kratos and I planned that whole thing out. What'd you think? I was a pretty good actor wasn't I?"

"So wait did you really die?" I asked Zelos.

"Yea, and that wasn't a pleasant experience," he said, "Luckily little Lady Orihime can revive the dead by rejecting fate so I was prepared to go the full distance if need be."

Sheena punched him in the arm, but she didn't do so hard. It was more like a friendship tap, "You're really annoying you know that?"

"I sure do," he said.

"Colette!" I looked over to see Lloyd holding her. "Colette, wake up! Speak to me!"

Colette's eyes shot open and she stood up. She spoke with her own voice, "Everyone, we have to stop Mithos! Martel is calling to me! Martel wants us to stop him!"

"Shut up! Martel would never say something like that. You…miserable failure!" Mithos said coldly.

Colette's eyes were fierce with righteousness, "She did say it. She said 'Please don't make everyone suffer any longer!'"

"Well then, let's just kick this guy's ass!" I shouted.

"You guys all take a breather," Zelos said, "Let the angel crusade handle this."

"There's not a chance in hell, I'm gonna let you Kratos, Inoue and Rangiku handle this by yourselves," I said.

"Me either," Lloyd stated.

"I'm going to fight with you all!" Colette declared.

"I won't let you stop me!" Mithos shouted and returned to his aged up form, "I will kill you all!" The time had come it was time to fight Mithos. The final battle had arrived. "Why can you not accept the ideal world that I have envisioned?"

"How can your world be ideal when you've killed countless innocent people?" Lloyd asked.

"Human! Don't tell me what's right and wrong!" Mithos scowled. He charged bright blue energy in his hand. "Outburst!" We scattered and moved out in different directions.

"Ray thrust!" Colette spun and sent a disc of energy at Mithos. He blocked and then fired a Photon blast at Zelos who was sneaking up on his right. Zelos it seemed had gotten a new sword and shield since I fought him. His shield was star shaped and the sword he had was long and blue, made of mythrill and diamond ore with emeralds embedded along the blade. It also had a golden hilt. Zelos blocked the hit with his shield. The distraction gave Kratos the opening he had been looking for it seemed when he attacked Mithos with air thrust. Rangiku's ash combined with Kratos' attack. Mithos, after a few seconds flung both attacks off.

"A waste of effort," he scoffed. Powerful energy gathered with in him, "Death Eater!" Mutiple, bright blue ray blasts went blazing all over the place. In my tired state it was hard to dodge everything.

"Koten Zanshun I reject!" Inoue shouted. She sliced Mithos right in the arm.

"Demonic Tiger Blade!" Lloyd shouted sending out multiple shockwaves at Mithos. He blocked with an energy field, but then I found an opening and attacked with Getsuga. Mithos was sent flying.

Mithos got up as if everything were natural, "Is that all you've got?" he asked. "How pathetic. You seem to fail to grasp true power. None of your attacks can truly injure me. Allow me to show you what a truly powerful attack is like." He projected a barrier onto himself, "Infinite powers of the earth, grant me your noble blessing." He rose into the air and held his hand to the sky. Multiple portals opened in the air, red in color, "Meteor Storm!" Large blazing, great balls of fire came hurtling down towards us and exploded when they hit the ground. We were completely wrecking this facility with all our fighting. That attack though was so powerful it really did a real number on those who didn't manage to dodge. In other words: Zelos and Rangiku. Colette and Inoue weren't too badly damaged, but Lloyd had her take a step to the side just the same. It was now Mithos against Lloyd, Kratos and me. "Did you feel my power you wretched maggots?" Mithos chuckled.

"Mithos, you've always been so concerned with power you lose sight of the little things in life," Kratos lectured.

"Sensei I do believe you've drilled that lesson into my head long ago. There isn't a thing that doesn't escape my field of vision anymore," Mithos stated.

"Oh no?" Kratos asked with a sly smirk. I then noticed a powerful surge of mana rising immensely from someone. It wasn't coming from me. It wasn't coming from Lloyd. It wasn't coming from Kratos either. I looked over to our group. It was coming from…Genis!

"This aura…it can't be!" Mithos was sure spooked about something.

Everyone gave Genis space, "Mithos," he said, "I'm sorry. I really did want to be your friend."

"G-genis," Mithos was sweating.

"You said that you have the most power in your hands. You're wrong. You're about to see the power of a true genius kid magician," Genis worked his Kendama in three very precise movements. A large magic circle formed around the entire battlefield.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm not in any danger," he said, "but Mithos is."

"I-I can't move," Mithos was paralyzed. I looked up as a portal opened in the air above him and several bolts of lightning rained down from the sky. Following that was a giant glistening sword.

"Thanks for everything Mithos," Genis said, "I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. Indignation Judgment." The giant sword fully broke from the portal and slammed down right into Mithos shocking him with intense force. Mithos hit the ground in severe pain, no wounds were visible, but his power was all, but gone.

He stood up and clutched his aching body, "How…I cannot lose…I'm going home…I'm going home with my sister…" he vanished and his presence vanished from the area.

"It's over," Lloyd said.

"No it isn't," Kratos said, "The worlds are still split. The Giant Tree has still not yet germinated. You must release Origin."

"I…I know," Lloyd said.

"I'll be waiting for you before the seal," Kratos said and left. Things started to calm down from there.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yes thanks to Orihime, Kratos, Zelos and Rangiku. They arrived and helped us out of those hopeless situations we were in," Raine answered.

"And you, you're on our side now right?" I asked Zelos.

"Of course," he said, "Here I'll prove it," he chucked something at Lloyd, who caught the object, "Refine that with dwarven arts and it'll let even a human wield the Eternal Sword."

"Are you saying you worked out this whole mad scheme just to get that?" I asked Zelos.

"Well not really, I told you before didn't I, I side with the strongest. It's a simple matter of weighing out the Cruxis, the Renegades and you guys," he said.

"Guess that makes us the strongest then, good to know," I said, "I looked at Inoue. You're coming with us now right?"

She nodded. "I just want to go home."

I smiled, "Well let's go," I said. I moved from my spot. Inoue gasped. "Inoue what's wrong?"

"Pronyma-san!" she ran to Pronyma's side and knelt down next to her body. I sighed and walked over to her. "Kurosaki-kun…you didn't…"

I shook my head and said, "Lloyd and I only defeated her. The person who deal the final blow was Mithos."

"Mithos-san," Inoue swallowed. She held up her hands.

"W-wait a minute Inoue…Pronyma is…"

"Soten Kisshun, I reject."

"Inoue!" I couldn't believe she was planning to revive someone who just tried to kill us. I watched as Pronyma's wounds began to close up and the color in her skin began to restore itself.

Pronyma's eyes opened slightly and then fully, "I'm…alive?"

"Pronyma-san," Orihime de-cast the Soten Kisshun, "Thank goodness," she smiled with a hand placed over her chest.

"Lady Ori…no…Orihime you…saved me?"

Inoue put her hands on her knees, "I know I turned against you all, but in the end Pronyma-san it was you who gave me the motivation to be strong. And so I couldn't just…I couldn't just let you die. You're my friend Pronyma-san."

"Friend?" Pronyma asked and then smiled. She reached her hand out and put it on Inoue's right hand, "You're such a foolish girl Orihime. Foolish and naïve."

"I know," Orihime giggled, "but…"

Pronyma stopped her and got up. "Wh-where is Lord Yggdrasil?"

"Pronyma-san…that is…we all…" Orihime couldn't get out a coherent sentence.

Pronyma sighed, "I see."

"What are you going to do now that he's gone?" I asked Pronyma.

"I don't know. Lord…Mithos was the one who got me on my feet…made me strong. I don't know what I should do," Pronyma looked depressed.

"If you have nothing else help us set things right," Lloyd told her. Pronyma laughed, but not a maniacal laugh or a mocking laugh, the laugh someone would use as if laughing at a joke. "What's so funny?" Lloyd felt offended.

"Heh," Pronyma wiped her eye, "Like father like son hmm," she thought over Lloyd's proposal momentarily, "Very well, but only as a service to Orihime. Although Cruxis may be disbanded with Mithos gone I still will treat her as my superior in rank."

"Pronyma-san," Inoue smiled.

Pronyma bathed herself in a glow and I could feel her power rise to its normal level, "Mithos really did want to save the world in his own way. If he is no longer around I will continue his dream with the only path there is left."

"Great glad to have you aboard," Lloyd said. Pronyma smiled.

* * *

**Pronyma has joined the party**

* * *

We exited the Tower of Salvation. When we reached the bottom Byakuya and Soifon were waiting for us.

"Is she a prisoner?" Byakuya asked.

"She's on our side now," I said.

"Well isn't this an example of capture the bandits by capturing the leader," Soifon chuckled.

"Did you two find anything of use?" Toshiro asked them.

"Yes," Byakuya said, "I did as you asked and spoke with Ukitake…

* * *

**Earlier**

**Meltokio**

**Byakuya's pov**

I entered the Royal Library to see Ukitake. Sentaro and Kiyone alerted him to my presence and the two of us sat down at a table sipping freshly brewed Meltokio tea.

"What's this all about Captain Kuchiki?" he asked me.

"Do you know of a myth in this world called the Tale of the Four Samurai?" I asked him.

"Not particularly," he said.

"I see," I said. _Perhaps this was a waste of time._

"If you remember it, could you share it with me? I don't find many myths in a library filled with facts," he requested.

"Very well," I took a sip and put the cup down. I told the myth to Ukitake just as I had heard it from the storyteller.

"Captain Kuchiki that story…it feels somewhat nostalgic," he said.

"Then this may come as no surprise. Kurosaki Ichigo spoke with the Renegade leader Yuan and he named you as the Spirit of Reversal as depicted in the tale," I said.

"Me?" he cupped his fingers to his chin and seemed deep in thought.

"Captain Kyoraku also acted like he knew something about this myth," I said, "Captain Ukitake, what can you tell me about this world?"

"You said this happened four thousand years ago correct?" he asked. I nodded. "I can't say for sure, but what if this world is actually real?"

"Preposterous," I scoffed.

"Let me explain," he held up a hand. I let him talk, "The thing is I remember fighting in a war some time long ago alongside Kyoraku, Unohana and Yamamoto. Unfortunately I cannot remember my surroundings in the least, but the tale seems to capture our essence quite well and if a former soldier of the Palmacosta army was able to identify me by name then…"

"Isn't it possible that this may be just another aspect of the game added in by Urahara, how else would you explain the holograms and his ability to talk to Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"You do have a point," Ukitake said. He stood up, "Allow me to look into this myself when we return to Soul Society. If it's true that this world is real and that we fought in a war here four millennia ago there should still be records in one of the four squads."

"I see, thank you for your time."

* * *

**Present**

**Ichigo's pov**

"Captain Kuchiki wasn't the only thing to find something out," Soifon said, "I went to Palmacosta and asked to look through the archives, what little there was left due to the giant tree's rampage. Speaking of which reconstruction seems to be coming along nicely. I didn't find much as it seemed most of the records pertaining to the Four Samurai had been damaged over the course of time and from the giant tree's destruction. Also a lot of it was in the angelic language of which I couldn't decipher, but I came across one word that was as clear as day: Zanpakuto."

"You think maybe it's possible this world actually exists?" I asked.

"Who can say?" Byakuya stated.

"But if this world really exists then that means everything we're doing has meaning!" Sheena cried out.

Pronyma stepped forward, "Excuse me," she spoke to Byakuya, "you said that someone sent a hologram to speak to you."

"That's correct," Byakuya told her.

"How many times?" she asked.

"What?"

"Just answer the question," she urged.

"Twice," Byakuya responded.

"I see," Pronyma seemed deep in thought.

"What is it Pronyma-san?" Inoue asked her.

"This is just speculation, but ever since you all came here the Derris-Kharlan core system was hacked into twice and an electronic pulse was sent through down to the ground. What if these holograms didn't go through whatever virtual machine that sent you here…"

"But were actually spiritual impulses using the Derris-Kharlan core system as a channeling station," Renji finished.

"Exaclty," Pronyma acknowledged. Byakuya chuckled.

"And just what is so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing it's just I find it amusing how you all are trying to make this world seem real," he said, "pay me no mind."

"Well anyway what should we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"What else?" Zelos asked rhetorically, "We need to go to Heimdall and stick it to your old man. That's what we gotta do."

"The chosen is right. Origin is under Kratos' seal after all. It will be impossible to reunite the worlds without Origin's power," Pronyma acknowledged.

"First we should gather everyone up that's waiting for us at Altessa's place," Raine informed. "If this is going to be the last stop, the less trips we have to make the better."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"But what about Hisagi? He's still in Sylvarant and completely clueless about all this!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"I'll contact Yuan and have the Renegades gather everyone up," Nel said.

"What'll be the rendezvous point? We don't need someone like Hanataro getting involved in a fight," I said.

"How about the otherworldly gate?" Toshiro suggested.

"Why there?" Genis asked.

"I get the feeling that if we're going to get home that will be our way out," he said.

"Did you get all that?" Nel seemed to have been on communication with Yuan while we were speaking. "Yuan's on the job," she said.

"Well then," I said, "Let's get everyone from Altessa's place and head off to Heimdall."

* * *

**Altessa's House**

We got back to Altessa's place and everyone came rushing outside to greet us. Orihime gave a big hug to Rukia when she saw her. Momo gave an equally large hug to Toshiro.

"I don't think it needs to be stated outright, but what is she doing here?" Ishida pointed to Pronyma.

"Pronyma's on our side now," Lloyd said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Pronyma was the leader of the Desians," Kira said, "Can we really trust someone like that?"

"I understand that after what I've done I can't expect you to just allow me to watch your backs, but observe me young Soul Reaper, watch my back and determine whether or not I am indeed deserving of your trust," Pronyma answered.

"That's quite a speech," Raine told her. Pronyma grunted.

"Is it true?" a voice came from inside the house as the door opened, "Have you all defeated Mithos?"

"Komamura-san," I was surprised he was up and about.

"Captain Komamura you should stay in bed you're far too injured to…"

"Don't mind me, Kira" he said, "I'm perfectly fine, at least fine enough to travel with you all. If Mithos is defeated then there should be no more fighting to have to worry about."

"Sajin!" We all heard Virginia come out of the house.

"Ah Ms. Sage, are you worried about me?" he asked.

"You were asked by the Doctor not to push yourself. Get back to bed this instant!" she said to him.

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet," Sajin assured her.

"Mother is everything all right?" Raine asked her.

"I'm perfectly fine Raine. Nothing's happened here since you left, not a single angel attack," Virginia answered.

"That's good," Raine smiled.

"Well now that the group's back together let's head for Heimdall," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement and we made for the village of the elves once again.

* * *

**Heimdall**

Just like last time Raine and Genis were allowed to enter the village with a little bit of persuasion.

"All right let's head straight for the seal!" Lloyd declared.

"Wait! Lloyd!" Colette called out.

"Hmm," Lloyd turned towards her.

"You're about to fight your father remember, you should rest first," she told him.

"I-I know but…" he said.

"The fate of the world rests on this battle Lloyd-kun," Inoue said, "You shouldn't be so hasty to face Kratos-san. You should fight him while you're at full strength."

"I-I know…you're right," he surrendered.

I stretched. "Well then, let's get some rest. We might as well seeing as this will be the last thing we do. We should take this time to tie up any of our loose ends we have. We'll be saying goodbye to each other tomorrow after all."

"Ichigo's right," Raine said, "There's still half a day left we should spend it wisely." Everyone seemed to be in agreement of this. We scattered about. I looked at Lloyd as he walked outside my field of vision.

_Tomorrow this all comes to an end I said. Lloyd will defeat Kratos, we'll reunite the worlds, I'll defeat my inner hollow, and then it's back to Soul Society. _I looked over to Sheena. _This may be our last night together. _I thought. _Sheena…_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if I don't cut things here it'll get out of hand. Chapter 37 is going to be incredibly sappy and fluffy and lead up to the climactic battle with Kratos at the end. This chapter, I hope, was definitely a good morale booster for those of you who got exceedingly depressed from the last one. Well enjoy the good feeling and get ready for the next chapter. Things are slowly dwindling to a close. As a certain red hat wearing, mustached plumber would say: See you next time!)**


	37. Listen Up Lloyd

**(A/N: Ok I apologize in advance for the ridiculous length of this chapter. I really do. There was nothing I could do though. I had to fit all this in one chapter, no good place to cut it. Anyway please enjoy.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

With everyone scattered about the village I decided to talk to everyone, my friends, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia and everyone else from Soul Society. I thought maybe I'd also train with Ichigo if he was up to it, get some last minute training in. I walked about and spotted Rukia first. She was standing near one of the lakes in Heimdall.

"Oh Lloyd," she said noticing me.

"Hey," I said walking up next to her.

"So tomorrow's the big day huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, so it would seem," I said.

"Nervous?" she asked me.

"What's there to be nervous about?" I asked. "I just have to beat Kratos and your brother just has to revive him when he unleashes the mana from his body."

"Yeah, I suppose your right," she said. There was a pause. "Do you think you can do it?" she asked.

"It's not a question of can or can't. I have to do it."

She smiled. "You sound like Ichigo when you say that."

"You're not the only one to tell me that," I told her. "By the way, about the possibility of this world not being virtual…"

"It would be nice if that was the case, but I still wonder why, if it's real, why Soul Reapers haven't been sent here for 4000 years, surely people die day in and day out in this world just like any other," she pondered.

"Maybe Cruxis has something to do with it," I theorized.

"Maybe," she said, "If we don't come back what will you do? You know…if you forget about us. We can't leave a memento anything and everything about us will disappear."

"If that should happen my brain and my memory may not remember, but my heart will, and you'll remember. Like I said that's all that matters," I told her.

She smiled again, "Yeah your right."

"Anyway I'm going to go talk to the others," I told her.

"Sure," she said. I walked away. "Ah Lloyd hold on!" she suddenly called out.

"Huh?" I turned back around. There was a long pause. Rukia just stared at me.

She shook her head, "No, it's nothing, never mind."

"Oh. All right," I said and walked away.

I decided to talk to Zelos next. I found him just sitting on a guardrail looking up at the sky. When he saw me he got down and stood up. "Yo. Sup?" he asked, "Just a bit of a warning, I'm in kind of a bad mood."

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just can't accept the way he acts…Kratos I mean," he said.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"You don't need to apologize," he said, "Well, I guess you are his son. But I gotta say, the way he's decided to leave the job of settling things up to you is just, like, really irresponsible. It's like he's trying to run away from the situation…"

I laughed, "I guess when you start putting people down even Kratos isn't safe."

"Say bud."

"Yeah?"

"About the whole this world may be real thing, I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"Well if this world really is real and you know what we've all done is all meaningful and everything then I guess I can't blame my life as being scripted and I all my shitty life experiences are of my own fault. But if this place is scripted somebody needs a good kick in the head for creating things the way they are. I mean did my mother seriously have to die for the sake of a good story?"

"Yeah no kidding, I had the same thought about my mom a couple of times," I said.

"Well I guess all I can do is chant my special magic words," Zelos said.

"Special magic words?" I asked.

"Whatever will be, will be," he said.

"Whatever will be, will be eh?" I closed my eyes and let those words sink in, "Those sound like words you'd live by."

Zelos laughed, "Anyway you should probably go check up on the others. You're the hero of this tale after all you might as well get some encouragement."

"Yeah," I agreed.

I left Zelos alone and wandered further through the village. I found Toshiro sitting on the ground meditating. "Something the matter Lloyd Irving?" he asked.

"How did you know it was me…no wait reiatsu right?" I asked. He grunted and nodded and stood up. He turned to face me and folded his arms sticking his hands in his sleeves. "Why were you meditating just now?" I wanted to know.

"I was talking to Hyornimaru," he said.

"You can do that just by meditating?" I asked.

"Actually to commune with our Zanpakuto we soul reapers use a special kind of meditation called Jizen," he explained.

I sighed. "There are so many things about Soul Reapers I still don't understand and tomorrow you guys are all leaving so…"

"I take it you think we'll meet again."

"I want to place my faith that this world really exists. I can't see it being anything but, no matter what anyone says. We've all been dragged through hell. It would be unfair if all that stuff was supposed to happen."

"You may have to settle with just that. Then again if it turns out this world is merely virtual you'll never remember this conversation anyway," he said matter-of-factly.

I sighed. "Do you always have to act so analytical?"

He turned around, "I feel that I might as well not get my hopes up that this world really exists. That way if it isn't I won't be disappointed."

"Don't you want it to be real though?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't change anything." He turned back around. "Lloyd about the battle with Kratos tomorrow."

"I'm going to win!" I said getting pent up.

He smirked. "I figured you'd say that so allow me to leave you with some advice. This is Kratos your facing so you'll need all the help you can get."

"Yeah sure what's the advice?" I asked.

"Fight as though you're playing chess."

"Chess?" I was confused.

He nodded, "In chess you have to play in anticipation of what may happen, what's going to happen and what could happen. Kratos is a very methodical fighter. He'll try all sorts of techniques and powers to get the advantage in a fight, but he's also the type of person that will always attack head on. He won't try any form of deception. He doesn't seem the type."

"That sounds like sound advice," I said. I scratched the back of my head and stated, "I miss the old days where I could win a fight against a monster just by swinging my sword."

Toshiro laughed, "You definitely seem to have come a long way from that though. That's one of the first things a decent fighter should learn is never to swing about haphazardly."

"What about Kenpachi?"

"Zaraki's an exception to almost every rule of swordplay in the book let's leave him out of his discussion. No one in the world has the kind naturally inherited monster strength and endurance he has," Toshiro told me.

"Heh."

"Good luck in the fight tomorrow," he told me.

"Yeah thanks," I said.

I walked away from Toshiro and walked past Momo as I was heading in another direction, "Oh, Lloyd-san," she bowed, "How are you?"

"Oh hey Momo," I said, "Pretty good I guess. What about you?"

"I was just looking for Shiro-chan."

"You two are really close," I said to her.

"We grew up together. Just like you and Colette-chan," she told me.

"I don't see how that applies Colette and I are just friends and you two are…" I stopped speaking when Momo giggled. "What? Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"You really are just a kid Lloyd-san."

"Huh?"

"You should spend some extra time with Colette-chan when you have time. She must really mean a lot to you if you did all this for her. Imagine how short this journey would've been if you didn't fight to save her life," she told me.

"I can only imagine, not that I want to."

"No of course not. Colette-chan means too much to you."

I blushed. "I-it's not like that…really it's not."

"Well whatever you say," Momo said and happily skipped away.

_Do I really think of Colette as more than a friend? _I pondered this as I continued to venture through the village where upon I came across Presea. She was sitting on a bench with her father's axe in her lap, polishing it. "Mind if I sit next you?" I asked her.

"Not at all," she said. I sat down. "Sitting here, it just doesn't seem real that the world is heading towards destruction."

"Yeah. If the Great Seed doesn't wake up, this world will…" I started to say.

Presea interrupted. "What we're doing may be against the laws of nature."

"Huh?"

"People chose the path of destruction. What we're trying to do may be nothing more than meaninglessly extending the life span of the world."

"Are you saying it's better if the world is destroyed?" I asked.

"Who knows, perhaps it is destined to," she said, "especially if this world is…"

"Don't say it," I interrupted her. "I think this world is real, and that's why we have to try. I want to believe everything we've done is a result of our efforts. No, everything we've done _is_ a result of our efforts. Things definitely wouldn't have been as difficult as they were if everything was planned out. I mean would you want what happened to your sister to have been planned out?"

She stopped rubbing her axe, "No." There was a silence between us for a few moments. "What happened to Alicia…to daddy…to me…it would be unfair for it to have all just been part of someone's penned script. What had I ever done to have been given this kind of life and fate?"

"I know, that's why I want to change the world. To me, if we can change the world, if it can be changed, we can prove that this isn't all some scripted world."

"But don't most stories have happy endings?" Presea asked.

"Well that's true but…"

"I'm sorry I know I'm being pessimistic about this," she said.

"Pessimistic?" I never heard that word before.

"It means I'm looking at things as if everything that can go wrong will go wrong instead of looking at things as how they might be, like you, who would be considered an optimist."

"Yeah…I guess that definitely defines me," I said.

"Thank you for talking with me, I actually feel a little less depressed."

"Anytime," I told her. I got up from the bench and walked around some more. I took out my gald pouch and thought that maybe I'd try and get some new swords for my battle with Kratos. The ones I had, I had hand crafted myself, but they were starting to wear away. _Maybe I'll buy the materials for a new sword and craft it myself._

As I approached the store I saw Renji training with his Shikai. I smirked and put my hands on my swords and ran forward, with them drawn and leapt at him. He barely had time to react, but still managed to block my swords. He pushed up and I jumped back. I put away my weapons. "Sheesh what's with you?" Renji asked sheathing his Zanpakuto.

"I was just thinking how when you and I first faced off you kicked my butt," I said.

"Oh that, yeah you've certainly improved," he told me, "I sensed your presence, but I didn't think you'd come charging forward and attack me. That'll teach me to let my guard down." I laughed. "So what's up?"

"I just thought I'd talk to everyone before tomorrow. This might be the last time we have spending time with each other and all," I told him. Renji nodded in understanding and walked closer to me. "How bout a spar real quick?" he asked. "I'll only use my Shikai that way we can see if you've improved since our skirmish in Palmacosta. How bout it?"

"Sure."

"Great," he unsheathed his Zanpakuto and released it into its Shikai form. "Go stand over there," he indicated with his sword. I walked in front of him and stood a short distance from him. "A little farther, I want to replicate our first encounter as best as possible."

"Okay." I took 5 steps back.

"Perfect," he said. "All right, first to draw blood or pin their opponent wins."

"Sounds fair," I said taking a stance.

"Ok then, on the count of three. One…two…"

"Three!" I shouted running forward. Renji sent out his Zanpakuto and I dodged to the side. I kept running forward and glanced back as I saw it snaking around behind me. I performed a back flip when it got close enough and then leapt up and shouted, "Demonic Tiger Blade!" Renji deflected my shockwaves using up his second strike with Zabimaru. Ichigo told me about Zabimaru once, how it can only use three strikes and then leaves Renji vulnerable. "Tempest!" I flipped through the air up and over Renji. I deliberately missed him by flipping over his head, but he tried to get me where I landed and used the third strike, but my reflexes had sharpened enough that I could dodge. "Hurricane Thrust!" I missed Renji, by a few inches, but the shockwave from the strike knocked him onto his back and he hit his head on the ground. "Gotcha," I said proudly.

"What do you know, you did," Renji said getting up and dusting himself off. "Not bad Lloyd, not bad at all. If you can beat me like this I think you could definitely teach your old man a thing or two."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said.

"It's your time to shine Lloyd," he told me.

"Yeah," I said, "I know." I left Renji and went inside the shop. I started looking around for crafting materials. I found Rangiku in the shop buying a few things. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh Lloyd," she turned around with a bright expression on her face. "I was planning on taking some souvenirs back with me to Soul Society. I just can't seem to find anything worthwhile though."

"Well if it were me," I said walking closer to her, "I'd want to get something that was meaningful, something that would always remind you of the time you spent here with us."

She laughed, "You always have such a way with words you know that Lloyd, but never mind me what are you doing in here? I didn't think you were the type to do shopping."

"I'm not I was looking to get some crafting materials," I said. I showed her my swords, "These things are starting to wear down. If I'm going to face Kratos I'll need some new swords."

"Why not just buy some new swords?" she asked.

"Well I crafted these swords myself," I said, "It would be like parting with an old friend if I just traded them in. I guess you can say I've really formed a bond with these things."

"You know when you get old and die one day, you'd make an excellent Soul Reaper Lloyd." Rangiku said to me.

"You think?" I asked.

"Of course, you'd be an excellent Soul Reaper. I'd love to see you sign up at the academy in like a century or so. Of course I still hope I look as young as I do now."

"Wait, but in order for me to go to Soul Society this world would actually have to exist, so does that mean you believe that everything here is real?" I asked her.

"Even if it isn't," Rangiku's tone became a little more serious, "Anything that dies has a soul, and if you have a soul you go to soul society. That's what I think anyway."

"That's a pretty good way of looking at things," I told her.

"So what're you going to do with your old swords when you make new ones?" Rangiku asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll get them reforged and transformed. If not maybe you could take them back with you as a souvenir."

"Lloyd," she seemed intrigued by my statement.

"Instead of buying a souvenir, why not take a gift?" I asked.

"That's very kind of you," she smiled, "you know I think maybe I'll do what you're doing with your swords. I think I'll buy some crafting material and make something."

"That's a great idea," I told her, "I'll help you look for things even."

"Thanks Lloyd," she hugged me. "You're the best."

"N-no problem," I said. I noticed after a few seconds she wasn't letting go of me. "Uh, Rangiku?"

"I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday. I'm gonna miss seeing all of you. You've been such wonderful friends," she said solemnly as she stroked my hair.

I smirked, "You've been a pretty great friend too Rangiku," I told her, "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Even if it turns out this world is just virtual, it means a lot to hear you say that," she said stroking my back a bit. She suddenly let go of me. "Right then, let's look for those crafting materials."

"Yeah," I agreed. Rangiku and I waltzed around the shop and bought a whole bunch of items. With the objects she collected Rangiku had all her items customized together to make an orange bracelet with a sapphire embedded into it. She also had it engraved to say: "I bought this in Heimdall". I then made my purchase and persuaded the customization worker to let me reforge my own swords. I asked for a manual since I knew what I was trying to make, just not how and followed the instructions how they were stated. It took me about an hour to get everything done. When I was done I admired my work.

"Those are some mighty fine swords there boy," the man in charge of customization told me.

"Thanks," I said. I held up my new swords. They used to just be metal long swords, but now they were blue and glossy and shaped like Scimitars. I had forged a pair of swords known as the Angel's Tears. They were the most powerful swords I could think to make with my level of crafting experience. Toshiro said I should take every advantage I could…well this was one of them. I put away my new swords and thanked the shop owner for his time and then headed back outside. I saw Genis bent down by the lakebed and walked up to him. "Hey," I called out to him.

"Oh hey Lloyd," he said. He sounded a bit down.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing it's just you know how they say, 'He who chases two hares won't catch either'?"

"Hairs? How do you chase hairs? You mean chase someone and grab 'em by the hair?"

He sighed. "Honestly Lloyd do you not understand euphemisms?"

"Eupha—what?" I said.

"Never mind," he said and then explained, "What I meant was, if you're greedy and try to get everything, you'll fail," he paused and looked down at the ground, "Like me. I wanted to be friends with both you and Mithos. Mithos was the first friend I've ever had that was my race…But in the end, with my own hands I…"

"It's ok, you don't have to say it," I told him. _It's true in the end it was Genis who dealt the final blow._

"Thanks Lloyd," he picked his head back up. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was an orange and red crystal.

"Isn't that…"

Genis knew what I was about to say, "Yeah it's Mithos' Cruxis Crystal. I picked it up in the Tower of Salvation, but I just couldn't bring myself to destroy it. I took it with me. I thought I'd at least show him the regenerated world. And even after everyone's gone, I'd want him to know that we hadn't forgotten everyone, that the world meant something."

"So you think this world is real too eh?" I asked.

"It has to be!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to even start counting the number of things that would be wrong if we were just a program on someone's computer."

"Yeah me either," I agreed.

"Lloyd."

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," he said.

"What's that all about?" I asked.

"It's nothing, never mind," he said.

"Well ok," I said. I wandered around for a bit more and then spotted Captain Kuchiki leaned up against a tree reading a book. I remembered that I had something I wanted to ask him. He must've noticed me because he closed his book, stood up and walked over to me.

"Something I can help you with Lloyd?" he asked me.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You said at Altessa's house that Kratos had asked you to watch over me, did you know the whole time you were with us that he and I were…"

He started to explain, "Yes I did. Kratos told me not to tell you."

"Why did you listen to him?" I asked.

"Lloyd I'm going to tell you a story," he said.

"You're not going to quiz me on it when you're finished are you?" I bemoaned.

"Nothing of the sort. Just listen to what I have to say."

"Well…all right," he said.

"Our story begins a close to a century ago when a young maiden was sent to a foreign land. She had no parents, no money and no food. No water and no shelter. She had nothing, but the clothes on her back and her baby sister whom she loved deeply. As time wore on the maiden was faced with a choice she could either keep living in despair and poverty everyday or she could abandon her baby sister, whom she loved, and seek out a better life," he recited.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She chose the latter. She abandoned her sister and lived life out on her own. Many years passed the maiden soon met a charming young nobleman whom she fell in love with and he fell in love with her. They married, but soon after the maiden became ill with a deathly disease. She died in the nobleman's arms and told him to find her sister for her. You see even after she had married the nobleman she still made frequent trips out into the wilderness to search for her baby sister. She felt guilty for abandoning her. She asked the nobleman if he would please find her sister for her, but to not tell her that she was her sister's sister. In her own words: 'After abandoning her, I don't deserve to be called her sister. So please, let her at least be able to call you her brother'. The nobleman agreed and the maiden died in his arms soon after."

"Did the nobleman ever find the maiden's sister?" I asked.

"Yes he did, and he kept his promise to his late wife not to tell her sister about their relationship, but eventually he was forced into a situation where he had to tell her and the maiden's sister learned the truth, just as you were forced into a situation where you had to learn the truth," Captain Kuchiki said to me.

"Why does this story mean so much to you?" I asked Captain Kuchiki. I really didn't think he was the type to let a folklore story drive him.

"Because Lloyd I am that nobleman, Rukia is that maiden's sister, and my late wife Hisana is that maiden," he told me.

"What?" I was shocked. I hadn't expected that at all.

"That's why I accepted to help Kratos, he, like myself was in a similar situation to my own. About two years ago Rukia was arrested and forced into execution. I wanted to keep my promise to Hisana to keep Rukia safe, but at the same time I had sworn in front of my parents' grave that I would never break the law again. I had done so to marry Hisana and I had done so again to adopt Rukia into the Kuchiki family. I didn't know which of my two vows to keep. Just like Kratos didn't know which of two paths he should walk," Captain Kuchiki explained to me.

"But we defeated Mithos so why is Kratos still…" I started to say.

Captain Kuchiki was quick to answer. "If you want to open Kratos' eyes to the truth the only way you'll be able to is to defeat him in combat. My eyes were only able to open only after Kurosaki Ichigo defeated me."

"Looks like there's no way out of it," I sighed.

"Do not despair. If you despise the idea of fighting him and try to find a way out of it you'll lose. You have to face him tomorrow with your head held high. You're a lot alike Kurosaki Ichigo so you'll have to undertake the same philosophy he always uses: It's not a matter of can you win or not, you have to win. That is the only answer," Captain Kuchiki told me.

"For someone who doesn't talk a lot you sure have a lot on your mind," I said.

He looked at me with a dulled gaze and then stepped past me, "I only find it necessary to speak when absolutely required of me. I don't find small talk, especially with those of lesser minds, very appealing."

"That must be why you get along with the professor so well," I told him, "She's the smartest person I know."

"Lloyd will you please excuse me?" he asked abruptly. He seemed uneasy about something.

"Uh sure."

"Thank you."

"What was that all about?" I wondered aloud. I continued to wander on my own until I saw the professor. "Professor." I called out to her and ran up to her.

"Oh, Lloyd you seem well," she smiled at me.

"I sure as hell don't feel it."

"What's there to be down about? You found a solution around killing Kratos, we stopped Mithos and rescued Orihime and Colette, and it looks like your wishful thinking that this world exists may hold true."

"I really hope it is."

"I do too."

I was surprised. "That's not something I expected _you_ to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally you've been the one that's always been so logical and analytical," I said, "I just thought you'd be like Toshiro and not want to get your hopes up."

"I suppose under normal circumstances I may have thought about it like that," she said, "but, like you, this journey has changed me."

"Yeah I guess we've both undergone a little bit of a change from all this."

"Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me if you were in a situation where there was someone you really wanted to say something too, but weren't sure if you should tell that person or not, or anyone for that matter what would you do?" she asked me.

"Well it depends. Is what I have to say unkind?"

"Let's say for the sake of the argument you don't know how the person you want to say this too would react and you don't know how you might feel after saying it," she answered.

"Hmmm," I thought about this for a minute. "I guess…"

"Yes?"

"I guess if I had something like that on my mind I'd want to get it out. If I just let it sit it would eat away at me and if I missed my chance to say it then I'd feel even worse."

"I see," the professor seemed like she was analyzing my answer.

"What was all that about just now anyway?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Well all right, if you say so."

"Have you had a chance to speak with everyone yet?"

"Not yet. There are still a few people I haven't spoken to yet."

"Well you've still got a couple of hours before the sun comes down, spend them wisely."

"Yeah, I know," I said. I left the professor to her own devices and wandered about the village some more. I found Uryu doing the same thing as Captain Kuchiki was, reading under a tree.

As I passed him by he called out to me. "Lloyd."

"Oh hey what's up?" I asked.

"I was thinking about the journey we've been on thus far," he said. "It's really been quite hectic."

"Yeah no kidding, I never thought Colette's journey of regeneration would turn into a journey to save the world," I agreed.

"Things aren't always as simple as they seem," he said, "Nothing ever is."

"Well I wouldn't say everything is like that."

"No, but the bigger things in life are, take this whole mess we're in for example. We thought we were just going to spend a few hours and let Urahara-san collect some data on us. Instead we wind up spending days upon weeks in this crazy place. I can only imagine how Soul Society must be taking it, whether we're spending virtual time or otherwise," he complained.

"What do you mean?"

"Captains are the heart of Soul Society. 3 defected, two of which died, the other buried underground for 20,000 years and eight of the remaining ten came to this world here," he answered.

"Ok, I can see why that would be a problem."

"Just like I don't think your defeating of Kratos and forming a pact with Origin is just going to make things all well and good. Somehow I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of Mithos."

"What do you mean? We defeated him in the Tower of Salvation."

"I dunno, I just have this weird feeling."

"Well don't say anything if it turns out to be nothing there's no reason to cause a panic attack."

"You make a good point," he said returning to his book.

"What are you reading anyway?"

"A history of the Balacruf Dynasty. I borrowed it from Aisha-san. We haven't swung by Asgard at all so I haven't had a chance to return it."

"Is it any good?"

"It's rather educational."

"Say no more, I find history boring."

"That would explain your grades."

"How did you…"

"Professor Sage told me when we stayed up all night deciphering the Balacruf Map that Windmaster left behind," he said. I sighed. "Anyway if you plan on making your rounds to everyone you might want to get going."

"How did you…"

"Why else would you talk to me? You and I have had barely any time at all to talk to each other."

"Man you've got some sharp intuition."

He pushed in his glasses. "Top of my class and student council president at Karakura High School."

"Anyway I'll be going now," I told him. He nodded and returned to his reading. The next person I came across was Izuru. He looked like he was busy writing something while sitting down on a bench, "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, Lloyd," he looked up to see me. He put down his pen and paper. "I was starting on a report while I had the time."

"A report?"

"The results to our expedition here in this world. Whether it's virtual or not Urahara-san is still collecting data on all of us."

"How is that possible if this world isn't virtual?" I asked. Izuru pulled aside his kimono a bit and pointed what looked like a circular object underneath his skin underneath his collarbone. "Eew, what is that?"

"It's an electrode of some sort. Urahara-san implanted us with these before he virtualized us so he could monitor our vitals and other readings while we were in this world. The electric charge of the digitizing process activated them so whether or not we're still asleep in the capsules or vanished and actually here they should be working," he said.

"Isn't that sort of unethical?" I asked.

"We're supposed to undergo surgery to get them removed after we get back, but yeah it does kind of feel like an invasion of privacy," he said. "And this stupid thing itches when it vibrates."

"That's gotta be uncomfortable."

"It's nothing compared to some of things I've been through."

"Like what?"

He shook his head. "It's not really important. What is important is this. I know it's sort of my fault you guys all found out the true nature of what was going on in the first place and I've been meaning to ask are you upset by that fact at all? I've been thinking about it all this time, what might we be doing if you all remained blissfully unaware of the truth?"

"I'm…actually sort of glad we learned the truth," I said.

"Why's that?" Izuru asked me.

"I don't like it when people keep secrets. It's just like when Colette kept her secret about the truth of becoming an angel."

"But if you lost your memory it wouldn't have made any difference," he said.

"Yeah but…"

"See I just punched a huge hole in your logic," he chuckled.

I sighed in frustration, "Really though I'm glad things turned out the way they did. In all honesty I couldn't ask for it any other way and even if you hadn't been the one to spill the beans. I think the professor may have figured it out sooner or later."

"Yeah she's a sharp one, you've got a good teacher."

"You should tell her that, the professor doesn't get many compliments on her teaching ability, so Genis says anyway."

"I think I just might," he said. I laughed a bit. "So are you prepared to face Kratos?"

"Absolutely, I will win."

"Good, that's a good attitude," Izuru told me. "Well anyway I'm going to go tell Raine what you think I should tell her."

"See ya," I said to Izuru. He walked off. I continued to look around for everyone and found Kenpachi and Yachiru together resting beside a rock.

"Kenny look, look it's Red Shirt!" Yachiru pointed at me.

_I really hate that nickname,_ I thought.

Kenpachi looked over to me, "So it is. How're you doing Lloyd?" he asked.

"Pretty good I guess. Are you two napping?"

"What else is there to do? I just came back from hacking down some forest creatures and snuck off into the Torrent forest earlier. There's really nothing strong enough to hold my attention and with everyone all doom and gloom it wouldn't be worth fighting even Ichigo."

"Wow, I didn't think you had standards."

"There is one thing I'm curious about though." Kenpachi pushed off the rock he was laying against.

"What's that?" I asked.

"When we first met, you tried to attack me and Ichigo stopped you. You're a lot stronger since you were back then." He opened his kimono wide. "Come at me and strike. See if you have the strength to injure me."

"Are you crazy?"

"Of course," he smirked.

"I-I don't know."

"Hey if you're hesitating just to strike me, can you really go all out against your old man?"

I scowled. "That's completely different!"

"I don't see how," he said, "A hesitator is a hesitator whether it's against an ally or an enemy. You need to be prepared for anything. That's one of my rules to live by. So come on. Attack me! Be as vicious as you like!" I gripped my blade and ran forward. I leapt high in the air and brought both my swords down against Kenpachi. It was hard just to get inside his personal space. This guy really had a lot of power. My head was tilted towards the ground and my swords were down at my sides. I picked my head up. "Well what do you know, you got me." I looked up. It was a small scratch, probably no bigger than an inch in length, and not all that deep, but Kenpachi was bleeding nonetheless.

"Wow Red Shirt's gotten really strong!" Yachiru jumped up and down.

"Yeah," Kenpachi smirked. He put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, "If you have enough strength to do even that much damage to me you should be fine against yer pops." He walked past me. "See ya."

I was so winded just from executing that attack I collapsed onto the ground. When I came too I was underneath a warm glow. I recognized Orihime's Soten Kisshun. "O-Orihime?"

"Oh you're awake," she disabled the technique. "Are you ok? I found you collapsed all of a sudden and I thought something was wrong and…"

"It's okay," I told her as I sat up. "Kenpachi had me take a practice swing at him and I wound up collapsing on the ground because of his ridiculous amount of power. I can't believe Ichigo beat someone like that twice."

"Kurosaki-kun really is strong," Orihime smiled.

"Yeah," I said standing up. "I hope I can be as strong as him someday."

Orihime stood up with me. "I think you could get close if you tried hard enough."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely," she answered, "And I think you'll be able to defeat Kratos-san tomorrow too."

"Orihime."

"I believe in you Lloyd-kun, just as I'm sure everyone does. You'll win tomorrow I know you will."

"Thanks," I said. "By the way, did Kratos tell you that he and I were father and son?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I didn't know until after he broke me out of prison along with Yumichika-san. Wilder-kun and Matsumoto-san all came to get me and explained everything to me. Matsumoto-san and Wilder-kun took Yumichika-san back to Sybak to get some rest and Kratos-san and I went on ahead to help you. We all showed up just in the nick of time too. I was really worried. I was afraid something might happen to you."

"We would've never given up," I said to her. "You should've known that no matter how tough it got Ichigo and I would've won somehow even if we had to fight Mithos and Pronyma alone."

"Kratos-san said the same thing," Orihime said, "Despite not having raised you, he sure learned a lot about you when you traveled with him during that short time and I think also he may see some of his youth in you."

"Kratos like me? You've got to be kidding," I said.

"Well there's no way of knowing for certain," Orihime said, "but it would be funny to think of Kratos-san as such a noble, chivalrous youth."

"Chivalrous?" I had no idea what that word meant.

"You're very chivalrous Lloyd-kun. You risked everything just to save Colette-san. You're a lot like Kurosaki-kun," she smiled brightly, "he has a lot of chivalry."

"Well if it makes me like Ichigo it must be a good think to be chivalrous then."

"Yes," she giggled with a smile, "It's a very good thing to have."

"Well if you say it is, then it is. I trust you Orihime, you've been a great friend. Thanks for sticking by with us, even when you were in Cruxis," I told her.

"Lloyd-kun."

"You know whenever I thought of you and Kratos traveling around together I thought you were a bit of an odd couple," I said.

"Odd…couple?" she asked.

"Yeah you seemed like a parent and child bonding together…I was actually sort of jealous since Kratos never seemed to get along with anyone when he traveled with us. Before he betrayed us I sort of looked up to him. I mean I disliked him when we first met, but he was a pretty cool guy."

"Yes, he's a wonderful father don't you think?" Orihime asked me.

"I guess so, I only wished he hadn't given up when he went looking for me."

Orihime nodded, "Kratos-san said he always regretted giving up on things too easily."

"Well all the more reason for me to open him up to what he has to do."

"Yes, you're right."

"Thanks for talking with me."

"You're welcome she said, anytime."

I left Orihime and went to go talk to someone else. The first person I found was Sajin. He was sitting down in the middle of some old ruins looking at the sky. He turned to look at me, "Oh Lloyd it's you."

"Hey," I said, "Got a minute."

"Of course, what is it?" he asked.

I took a few steps closer to him. "I wanted to ask you about something. When you attacked Mithos you compared him to someone you called Kaname. Who's Kaname?"

"Kaname is…was my friend," Sajin said looking down at the ground.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He died during the war against Aizen, I assume you know about that," he looked towards me.

"Bits and pieces," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well Kaname, full name Kaname Tosen, was a friend of mine and a fellow Captain of the Gotei 13 who defected to Aizen's side for the sake of vengeance," Sajin answered.

"Why'd he do that?"

"He loved a friend of his who became a Soul Reaper and she was killed by her husband. Kaname became a Soul Reaper in her honor to uphold justice, but his justice made no sense in joining up with Aizen. But according to him he joined with Aizen because he cursed Soul Reapers for killing his friend. After Hisagi and I managed to defeat Kaname. Aizen killed him."

"That's just like when Mithos attacked Pronyma."

"But Pronyma is still alive," Sajin was confused.

"Orihime used her Soten Kisshun to revive her," I said.

"I see…if only Kaname had left a body behind, maybe I could've asked the human girl Inoue to do the same for me," Sajin said.

"I'm sure she would have. Orihime is a really nice person."

"That she is."

"Justice," I said, "I hate that word. There is no such thing as justice."

"That's a very interesting philosophy."

"It's because everyone who spouts it doesn't understand exactly what it means," I continued, "This Kaname guy sounds like he didn't know what he was talking about either. No offense."

"None taken," Sajin remarked. "It's true though. Perhaps justice doesn't exist. There is law and there is sanctity, but I suppose there is no justice."

"That's exactly what I think," I said, "Rangiku told me that I'd be a good Soul Reaper after I die, what do you think?"

"I think that if you can change this world that I would agree with her."

"Heh then that's almost a guarantee because I am going to reunite the worlds."

"Yes, you seemed determined," Sajin smiled at me. "I wish you the best of luck in your battle with Kratos."

"Thanks," I said. I left Sajin to his own devices and looked for someone else. I found Regal.

"You look tired," Regal said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Cruxis was destroyed, but a bigger problem still remains. It's only natural that you are fatigued," he told me.

"Yeah I know. I didn't think, when it came down to it, that Kratos would be the last person I'd have to face," I said.

"Maybe he won't be," Regal said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ichigo's inner hollow is still out on the loose. He and his friends have done so much for us. It would only be right for us to help him and the others subdue it," Regal said.

"But we were completely overpowered the last few times we faced it."

"Even if we do not take up our arms against it, being there for morale support will still be helpful to them. That is what I believe. Why else do you think we're all coming with you tomorrow?"

"You have a point. I guess I get a bit flustered whenever a problem presents itself that I don't think I can handle."

"Sometimes you have to attack a problem in pieces you need not handle it as a whole. Sort of like eating a turkey," Regal said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Can you eat a whole turkey?" he asked.

"What? No! I never could," I said.

"Ok, what about a leg?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"After that what about another leg?" he asked.

"Probably," I answered. This was getting weird.

"What about a thigh afterwards?"

"I guess so."

"Another thigh?"

"Maybe, if I was still hungry."

"A wing?"

"I guess…maybe…I don't know at this point. I think I could."

"Another wing?"

"I guess if I was really hungry."

"What about a breast?"

"I think I'm starting to get a little full."

"And the other breast?"

"Now I'm definitely full."

"Well what do you know we're out of turkey," Regal smirked. I was shocked. "See if you pick apart a problem into pieces it doesn't become such a hassle."

"That's pretty amazing," I said.

"You can apply that logic to anything, even homework."

"I don't think I'd want to."

Regal sighed. "Well what's important is that you understand principle I guess."

"Yeah you're right, thanks Regal," I told him.

"It's not a problem at all," he said.

I moved further about the village when I heard shouting and grunting. It was Soifon practicing her hand-to-hand combat skills against a tree. I had to admit that she was pretty amazing. She was like lightning when she concentrated. I recalled when she took out Plantix. She was another person I looked up to in admiration for sheer skill. She stopped a few minutes later and wiped her brow and picked up a rag and wiped the sweat off her face. That's when she noticed me, "Oh, Lloyd," she looked over to me. "What brings you by this way?" she asked. "I specifically chose this area because I didn't think anyone would come by."

"I wanted to talk to everyone since it'll be the last time we're all together like this. Whether this world is virtual or not the fact remains is that you're all going to go back to Soul Society when this is over."

"That is true," she said. She took a few steps towards me and put a hand on her hip. "Sheena told me that Kratos trained you when you were traveling together, is that true?"

"Yeah," I said.

She got really pent up out of nowhere. "Then you absolutely have to win tomorrow! If Kratos trained you and then betrayed you then you need to put him down and show that you're better than he is and rub it in his face!"

"What's got you all pent up all of a sudden?" I asked taking a step back.

Soifon stood with her feet together and her hands tightly at her sides, standing erect, "I was…I was once betrayed by my mentor," she said. She opened her eyes, reflecting anger, but also regret and sorrow "I had one hundred years to get stronger while she withered away in hiding for those same one hundred years, but she was still better than me. We've patched up our relationship, but I'm still upset by the fact that I was still unable to surpass her." She walked forward toward me and put a hand on the tree I was standing next to. "You still have a chance though. You need to show Kratos just how much you've surpassed him in these last few weeks. Prove your strength to him."

"I will," I said. "Nothing will stop me from beating him. I will never give up."

"Good, that's a good mindset."

"The others seem to agree."

"Because it is. Having the will not to give up is a powerful driving force and a respectable one amongst the Gotei Thirteen. In the thick of battle you shall not give up. Doing so forfeits the battle immediately. You should not hesitate to fight until the other side is completely beaten." She sounded like she was reciting something she had been taught.

"You know the more I hear you guys talk, the more I want to become a Soul Reaper after I die…after I live a long prosperous life of course."

"We would gladly welcome you," Soifon said with a slight smile, "You seem like you'd be pretty damn good at it."

"Heh."

"Anyway there's not much time left in the day," she looked up at the sky, "If you want to get to everyone you'd better get a move on."

"Yeah," I agreed. I wandered away and looked for someone else to talk to. The next person I found was Chad…he gave me permission to call him that. He was petting Noishe. Noishe took one look at me and ran over to me, barking happily. "Hey Noishe," I said petting him when he got close enough to me.

"Noishe…seems to like me," Chad said.

"That's strange. He's normally not comfortable around strangers."

"That's what Ichigo told me," Chad said, "but I've always been good with animals."

"Really?" I asked. Chad nodded. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Not really," Chad answered. There was a pause.

"S-so about the battle tomorrow…"

"You're going to win I take it?"

"Yeah," I said, "No doubt about it."

"That's good."

The conversation was dying, "Um about whether or not this world is virtual or not…"

"I think it's real." Chad said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

_Can't get this guy to expand on anything can I? _"Right…so…I'm going to go talk to the others."

"Okay."

"Well anyway…see ya." I left the area. _How did Ichigo become friends with a guy like that?_ I wondered.

I wandered about the area and saw Nel. She was looking at a butterfly that was perched on her finger. It flapped its wings and then flew away. "H-hey wait!" Nel reached after it, "Come back!" The butterfly was long gone. "Aww, and just when we started becoming friends," Nel fake whined.

"Nel," I called her name to get her attention.

"Oh, Lloyd," she turned around, "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine," I said, "It's just…tonight's the last night we're all going to be one big group so I wanted to talk to everyone while I still had the time."

"I see," Nel said and took a few steps towards me, "Well it's good you came by. I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" I asked.

"For holding a blade to your throat, what else? I know I told you not to worry, but that didn't make what I was doing okay. It was just all I could do to justify my actions," she said.

"But you wouldn't have hurt me even if Yuan had ordered to right?" I asked.

"Well yeah but…" she started to say.

"Then it's ok," I told her with a smile, "I trust you Nel."

"You…trust me?" she seemed surprised.

"You've always put us before the Renegades. Ichigo told me that you came to our aid without orders, rather against orders. And you've always been willing to help. So I trust you. You're a good friend."

Nel's worried face turned into a smile, "Thank you Lloyd."

"Say Nel, what's your opinion about whether or not this world is virtual or real?" I asked her.

"Well," she turned around and held her hands behind her back and looked up at the treetops, "It would be nice if it was real. I would finally have a place to really live. I'm an outcast in Hueco Mundo and I can't mooch off Urahara and Ichigo forever," she explained, "If it were possible to stay here, I'd want to be able to."

"Where would you stay?" I asked her.

"With Yuan of course," she turned around to face me again, "I was talking with him earlier and he said I could stay with him wherever he went even after the Renegades disbanded."

"You really get along with Yuan don't you?" I asked.

"Yup," she smiled, "He's a great leader!" She turned to the side and spoke with a serious tone, "When I was a member of the Espada I was under Aizen's command."

"What kind of person was he anyway? I've heard him mentioned a couple of times, but no one really tells me anything," I said.

"Well from the perspective of the Soul Reapers he was a man gone mad, a super-powered villain. To us Espada he was a strong leader. Personally speaking though, if not for his strength I don't think I would've stayed under his command. And a leader like that, who leads his troops into battle not trusting them, and needing fear and intimidation to control them, that's almost the worst kind of leader there is. A leader like Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai who drives the Gotei 13 into the ground with rules, doctrines and oaths is a decent kind of leader, but still not the greatest one can be. Yuan…Yuan's a good leader he oversees the troops and trusts them to get the job done. He's willing to make sacrifices where it counts and isn't afraid to step into battle." It was easy to tell Nel admired Yuan. "But you," she turned towards me, "You're the best kind of leader. Although your faction is small they all trust you and would be willing to go to great lengths to help you and aid you. You are not willing to make sacrifices even at the cost of a great loss. You will be willing to lose the battle, but not the war. You ride into battle alongside your allies and they are all inspired by your skill. You may not be the strongest here, but we all know that as long as you are still willing to fight then we cannot give up either."

"Er…thanks."

"Never lose that quality Lloyd. It is invaluable."

"I won't," I told her.

Nel looked up at the sky again, "It will be sunset soon. If you plan on meeting with the others you had best get moving," she told me.

"Yeah ok," I said. I left Nel alone and went about my own business. I passed by the windmill in the village. Sheena was standing near it. "Hey!" I called out to her.

"Oh hey," she said.

"Where's Ichigo, I thought for sure you'd be with him," I said to her.

"Ichigo went off to scour Tethe'alla for his inner hollow," Sheena answered.

"What? Is he crazy? He can't beat that thing by himself!" I exclaimed.

"He knows. He said he'd only try to locate it. He wasn't going to engage it if possible. He wants all of us to be around to help him when he does. He knows he can't beat it one on one. He said the gap was too large, especially if it could rip Kenpachi's arm off," Sheena explained.

"I guess since it is a part of him that he would know best," I said. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Any minute now, he told me to wait at the windmill. What about you are you doing all right?" Sheena asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her.

Sheena growled under her breath, "I'm such an idiot. You're not the type of person who would answer with a 'no' why did I even bother asking?"

"I'm really okay, don't worry about it," I told her.

"A father and son battling to the death…it's horrible," she said.

"Hey if he dies we'll just have Orihime revive him."

Sheena laughed, "She sure is useful, reviving the dead is a pretty nifty ability," She reached in between her breasts and took out a small bell collar. "I wonder if she could bring Corrine back," she said.

"Have you asked her?" I asked.

"Well no, it's just…I don't want to ask her. Not now anyway. If this world is virtual Corrine will just disappear you know. Like Urahara said all the influences of Ichigo and the others will disappear. I couldn't bear to lose Corrine a second time. Once was enough," she said.

"So once it's confirmed that this world is real you'll ask her?"

"I guess it's silly of me to still have doubts after everything we've been told, but I guess I just won't know till it happens. I'm the type that has to learn through experience, you understand what I mean?" she asked me.

"I think I do."

"Well all I can do now is pray to Martel that this world actually exists…it feels a bit silly though considering Mithos fabricated the whole Church of Martel thing," she said.

"It's how we were taught. It's hard to give up a habit, at least that's what the professor says."

Sheena chuckled and then said much more solemnly, "Anyway I kind of want a bit more time to myself before Ichigo gets back."

"No problem, when he gets back though, could you tell him I was looking for him?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem," she said.

"Great thanks," I said and walked away. _Ok, Ichigo's not here so Colette's the only one left then. _I started to walk towards the inn. On the way I saw Pronyma sitting by herself staring down at a locket around her neck. _Oh yeah, I forgot she was on our side now. Well, no reason to bear a grudge, I may as well try to make amends. It's the right thing to do. _I walked over towards her. "Pronyma."

"Hmm," she looked over to me and put the locket down her shirt, "Oh hello Lloyd what is it?"

"I…I saw you sitting there and…" _man this is hard._

"Go on."

"And well I wanted to try and make amends for everything. You know, since you're on our side and all, I wanted to try and treat you like one of us…you know what I mean?" I asked her.

"I believe I do," she said moving a piece of her hair away from her eye.

"So anyway what were you looking at just now? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'll show you," she said. She reached back into her shirt and pulled out a locket on a chain. She clicked it open. On the inside were her, Kratos, and Mithos. "This was taken by Yuan on the day I was made leader of the Desian Grand Cardinals. I was so happy that day," she smiled recalling the memory, "Lor…Mithos made me an important member of Cruxis. I was the highest in rank under the Seraphim. I was his direct subordinate. Anything he did regarding the Chosen System went directly through me. I saw him frequently. I was very happy," she put the locket away.

"You really admired Mithos didn't you?" I asked.

She nodded. "All I ever wanted was to be close to him, but all he ever cared about was reviving his sister. I didn't care all that much, I thought as long as I could work for him, everything would be ok, but I never could get close to him. I could never get him to shed aside his cold exterior even for me. To look at me with those kind, heroic eyes the way he did when we first met," she was starting to get choked up. She wiped her eye and sniffed, "And to think he struck me down like that. I was in pain. Ichigo really did a number on me. I had hoped Mithos would get angry and kill you all, but he attacked me. He attacked _me._ I had always been so loyal to him. I had never done anything to displease him and he just did away with me like I was a failed Chosen. Even so…even so the fact that he's gone still hurts," she said.

"Genis has his Cruxis Crystal you could ask him to give it to you," I suggested.

"What's the point of clinging to an empty shell?" she asked. "The Mithos I loved is dead."

"Love?" I asked. I had no idea she was in love with him.

"I think it may have been that way from the start, from when he saved me. I…even when I was just a rank and file soldier, he always looked out for me saying things to my superiors like 'go easy on her she's new' or 'if she gets killed it'll be your head'. I thought he cared a lot about me, but I guess I was wrong," she seemed really broken up over this.

"I think Mithos really did care," I said, "I don't think what he did to you was right, and I don't pretend to know him like you or Genis did, but I think somewhere deep inside he did care somewhat about you."

Pronyma sniffed, "Coming from you, it actually feels good to hear you say that." She smiled, at least that was something. "You're a lot like your father, both in appearance and in personality. Who knows, given another decade you may turn out just like him."

"No way," I said, "I'd never want to be as stuffy and boring as he is."

Pronyma laughed. "No I suppose you wouldn't, you're perfectly fine just the way you are." There was a pause. "Well I shouldn't keep you any longer. The chosen's been wanting to speak with you."

"You don't have to call her the chosen you know. You can just call her Colette, she feels awkward when people treat her differently."

Pronyma chuckled. "You would know something like that."

"What? Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said, "Go to her, she's waiting." I nodded and walked up the steps towards the inn. Colette was standing there.

"Hey Colette," I walked up to her.

"Lloyd um…" she started to say.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have a favor to ask," she said, "I know I might be being a little selfish since you already must have a lot on your mind but…"

I shook my head, "It's no trouble at all. Whatever it is I'll see what I can do."

"Oh ok. Well then…you see…I have a lot I want to talk to you about, but I just can't find the right words right now so…"

"So?"

"So later tonight, after it gets dark out, will you come outside and see the stars with me and we can talk then?" she asked.

"That's all?" I asked. It was a fairly simple request.

"Um…yeah that's it," she said.

"You dork, of course. I'd be happy to," I told her.

"Thank you so much Lloyd that means a lot to me," she said incredibly happy holding her hands together under her chin. I'm going to lie down for a bit so I'll have the energy to be up late at night.

"Yeah sure, go do that."

"Yes," she acknowledged, "Also, Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything."

"Hey that's what friends are for," I told her.

"Friends…right…we're friends."

"Huh? What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said. She was hiding something, but I figured I'd ask her later tonight. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah see you later tonight." She went inside.

"Hey," I heard Ichigo's voice. I turned around to see him standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh, Ichigo."

"Sheena said you were looking for me," he said to me, holding his sword up as it rested on his shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, "I was wondering if you and I could get some last minute training together in before my match with Kratos."

"I'd be happy to oblige," he said. "Let's go take the Rheairds out to the field away from the forest so we don't disturb the wild life, that way we can go all out."

"Sounds like a good idea," I said.

* * *

**The Fields outside the Ymir Forest**

I rode alongside Ichigo to an open field and we dismounted the Rheairds and put them away, "So did you find your hollow?" I asked him.

"Can't sense him and that means one of two things," Ichigo said, "Either he's hiding his spiritual pressure or that sneaky bastard found his way to Sylvarant somehow."

"Well whichever it is I'll be right by your side when we go teach him a thing or two."

Ichigo smirked. "I had a feeling you would say that." He drew out his sword quickly and fiercely swung it out at his side. "Right then, let's get started. This'll be our last session together so let's make this one count."

"Yeah."

"I'll say this though, you're a lot stronger than when you first started out," he told me.

"You think so?"

"Of course," he said. "When you and I first started training with each other you could hardly stand up to my Getsuga Tensho. Now you're able to fight with me like an equal."

"You've always been stronger than me. That's why I've never been able to beat you. I've told you to never let me win and that's just the way I like it. I know I won't be as strong as you before facing Kratos, but I want to last against you until I collapse from exhaustion!" I declared.

Ichigo chuckled. "I don't think an endurance test is what you need right now."

"What do you mean?"

"We could go at each other until one of us got exhausted and you'd be late for your match with Kratos by a full day," he said. "No, what you need is not more power. What you need is a finishing strike."

"A finishing strike?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah like Byakuya's Shukei Hakuten, Renji's Hikotsu Taiho, Presea's Crimson Devastation, Chad's La Muerte, Genis' Indignation Judgment, Kratos and Zelos' Shining Bind and my Yaban Getsuga Herusodo you need a finishing strike of your own. Raging Beast and Beast Sword Rain are pretty powerful, but you need something that's so powerful it'll knock Kratos right out on his ass. Something iconic to carry the legacy of who you are," I said.

"But how do I learn one?"

"Well, we're gonna draw that out of you here and now," Ichigo reached into his pocket and threw something into the air before grabbing it in midair. "I'm going to push you until your forced to bring out whatever inner power you've got building up inside you. Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah," I said.

"Ok then," Ichigo said. It turned out the object in his hand was Shadow's Ring. Ichigo was going to start at full power. He slipped it on. "Let's go!" he shouted. He rushed forward and attacked me. I blocked with one of my swords and swung down with the other. Ichigo leapt back and used Demon Fang. I swatted the attack away and back flipped.

"Omega Tempest!" I went spiraling towards Ichigo. I was totally tossed aside when Ichigo stopped my attack mid spin and threw me off balance. I hit my back, somersaulted in reverse and rushed forward, "Super Sonic Thrust!" Ichigo dodged and struck at me. I blocked. "Are we training or are you trying to kill me?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'll have Inoue restore your strength later, but if we're going to pull that power of yours out of you, I can't hold back an inch," Ichigo apologized. He charged his blade with energy, "Getsuga Tensho."

I had not expected Ichigo to use that attack at point blank without a warning or gesture. I coughed as I felt myself bleeding and burning from several locations. "Damn, that hurt," I complained.

"Quit complaining and get your head in the game!" Ichigo scolded as he pointed his sword at me, "You can't beat Kratos if you don't have your head in the game. Don't expect him to hold back an inch either. I don't know who's stronger between the two of us, but if you don't fight me for real you won't stand a chance against him. So get your head in the game and fight like you mean it!"

"Easy for you to say you're the stronger one!" I shouted.

"Quit whining!" he shouted back. "I'm not the best teacher in the world! I'm only using what I've been taught by others. Heck I'm almost a full year younger than you. Bet that burns you up, getting your but handed to you by someone younger than you," he taunted.

I growled and ran forward at him. "Tiger Rage." Ichigo blocked with his sword leapt to the side and swung. "Psi Tempest!" I used it as a maneuver to dodge. As soon as I landed though Ichigo was ready for me and he got me right across the shoulder line. I coughed up a bit of blood as I hit the ground.

"Come on already! You're better than this! Is this the Lloyd that fearlessly took on Mithos? Is this the Lloyd that fought Forcystus? Is this the Lloyd that will save the world? Is this the Lloyd that always dishes out well-deserved justice? The way you're fighting now is crap!" he shouted.

_Justice, _I grit my teeth. _JUSTICE! _I got up. "Don't even start spouting the word justice!" I got up and swung my sword out with such force I actually destabilized Ichigo for a moment. "You wanna see justice?" I shouted. I rushed forward and slashed Ichigo across his abdomen. I turned sharply and hacked upwards cutting up across the back of his right shoulder. I turned and used the movements I used when using Heavy Tiger Blade. Ichigo could barely contain the force of my blows. "I'll show you!" I leapt in the air as if I was using Rising Falcon, but that's not what I was going to do. In fact I hardly knew what I was doing. I held my swords to the sky. A bunch of energy channeled through my exsphere and out the tips. I created a large buildup of energy in them. "Divine Justice!" I came slamming down to the ground. A large eruption of flame burst out from the ground. I expelled so much energy with that attack. I was panting, sort of seething with rage. When all the dust and smoke from my attack blew away I saw just exactly how much damage I had done. I had completely blown away the top of Ichigo's Shihakusho and he had a bunch of burns and wounds on his body, but for some reason he was smiling.

"That's the way to be," he laughed. He planted his sword in the ground to steady himself, "Looks like were both gonna have to get Inoue to heal our injuries." The rest of the smoke and dust disappeared. I turned the field we had been battling around into a smoldering crater.

"Did I do all that?" I asked.

"Nah, I used Getsuga at the last second to protect myself this is probably from the combined explosion," Ichigo smirked, "I gotta say though, to be able to exert that much energy and do that much damage to me while I'm in this form, that attack's definitely powerful. What're you gonna call that?" I asked.

"I dunno," I said.

"Well that's no good," Ichigo scratched his head, "A finishing strike like that needs some kind of name."

"I'll sleep on it," I said.

"Well, ok then," Ichigo said to me and then plucked his sword out of the ground, "Let's get back to Heimdall and find Inoue so we can get healed, we both probably look pretty messed up right now." Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah," I agreed. We got a pair of Rheairds out, climbed aboard them and headed back to Heimdall.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So yeah this chapter wound up being All About Lloyd. Talk about your unintentional camera whores. Anyway next chapter will be the really GOOD pairing fluff instead of all this ego boosting stuff for Lloyd's duel with destiny with Kratos. I'm gonna go prepare for bed, get some munchies and maybe work on the next chapter for a bit if I'm not felling too tired. Well see you guys all later. Don't forget to review).**


	38. Forest Romance by Moonlight

**(A/N: Here comes the fluff! Here comes the fluff! You know I've spent all fic making comparisons to Ichigo and Lloyd, but there is one contrast between them. The First Girl, Colette, got Lloyd, and The Last Girl, Sheena, got Ichigo. Ok technically Presea's The Last Girl, but she never showed any active interest in Ichigo. Anyway LET THE FLUFF BEGIN. NOTE: Colette and Lloyd are going to get a BIT more of a push than they do in canon, because I'M the author here and I can do that.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

After Orihime healed my injuries I went inside the inn and lay down. Fate Rejection or no Fate Rejection I was still tired. I lay down for a little bit and woke up when there was a knock at my door. I kind of figured I knew who it was and opened the door to see Colette.

"Hey, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. I followed her outside the inn and out to a clearing underneath the stars.

"The stars are so pretty."

"Yeah."

"It feels like they might come falling down at any moment.

"Hey if one does come falling our way I'll knock it back right into space."

Colette giggled. Then she said a bit more seriously, "You know it feels strange. The fact that I'm still here, talking."

"How come?"

"My grandmother told me that I could never return to the village once I left on the journey to regenerate the world. So when I talked with you the night before leaving Iselia, I thought it would be the very last time," she said and smiled, "But I'm still here, right beside you."

I walked next to her "And that's the way it will be from now on."

"Lloyd."

"Cruxis is gone. And tomorrow…when I win against Kratos and have him remove the seal, the worlds will be reunited," I turned to look in her direction, "You don't have to worry anymore."

She turned to look at me, "So you're going to fight Kratos?"

"I…have to."

"But he's your father," she reminded me.

"It's because he's my father that I'm the one who has to do it."

"Why?"

"I've spent this whole time expecting you to do everything. I just took it for granted that you're the only one who could regenerate the world. I never questioned that."

"You didn't know. It's not your fault. And besides, you saved me, just like you promised you would."

"But because of that, a lot of people lost their lives. I have to shoulder their sacrifices. For their sake and mine I have to defeat the Kratos of the past!" I declared.

"I understand."

She and I walked together for a little bit more and then sat down on a bench. "When this all over," I said to Colette, "I hope the world can become a place where everyone can live together."

"Me too," she said with a smile. There was a pause and then she asked. "What are you going to do when this is all over?"

I looked at my exsphere, "I'm going to go around the world and collect all of these."

"Exspheres?" Colette questioned.

"Unless they are all retrieved, there'll be more victims like you and Presea. So I want to gather all of them before that happens. That's my way of showing gratitude to these guys, for using their powers to fight."

"Is it okay," Colette paused and then said, "Is it ok if I come along with you?"

"That's fine, but why?" I asked.

"I told you back in Flanoir right, I want to stay by your side forever and ever and always."

"Colette."

She leaned against me and put her arms around me, "I can stay by your side right."

"Of course you dork, I promised didn't I?" I asked back.

"Yes," she answered.

We sat there for a little while on the bench until we started getting a little sleepy. Then we both headed back towards the inn. I didn't even realize, until we stopped walking, that we had been holding hands the entire way back. When we reached the inn. Colette turned towards me and grabbed my other hand. "Thanks for coming out to see the stars with me."

"Hey anytime."

"Lloyd I…" she said and then stopped.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It's just I…" she just let out a sighing moan and lay her head against me. She mumbled something to herself.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"I…" Colette looked back up at me. "Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

Colette took a deep breath and then said three words I never thought I'd hear her say, "I love you."

"Colette," I was surprised. I just watched in awe as Colette reached up and stroked the side of my face and then brought her face to mine and kissed me. I had no idea Colette felt this way about me, but you know I sort of felt this way about her too. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes and kissed her back. We held it for a long time too. My first kiss, and with Colette…I had no idea this would ever happen. Colette and I were making small noises while we kissed each other and then we broke away from each other's lips. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We were holding each other's hands.

_Say something, _I urged myself, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Ok, no, that was a lie. I could think of one thing to say, "I love you too Colette."

"Lloyd," she hugged me softly. I put my arms back around her too.

"Colette."

* * *

**Raine's pov**

I was looking out the window at my students. Lloyd and Colette were like a match made in heaven.

"Isn't it a wonderful sight, two people in love?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Love definitely is a beautiful sight," I recognized the voice behind me. I turned and looked and was shocked to see who had come out into the lobby.

"C-Captain Kuchiki, wh-what are you…I mean…I…you have every right to be out here but…"

"I'm just going out for a midnight stroll," he said. "What about you?"

"Well you may want to use the side entrance," I indicated to the door next to me. "I wouldn't want to disturb what's going on outside the front door."

"I see," he walked past the window I was standing at and opened the front door.

"Ah Captain Kuchiki…I um…"

"Yes, Professor Sage?"

"Um do you mind…do you mind if I accompany you?"

"I don't see why not."

"I…thank you," I followed him out the door. We walked together for a little while until we came across some old ruins. I gasped I knew exactly what these ruins were.

"Professor Sage?"

"This is…these are the remains of the house I was born in I…"

"I'm sorry I…"

I ran over to one of the rotting support beams, "Look at how so fine the moss is on this support beam, it's absolutely fascinating. And look," I ran over to what used to form the back of the house. "The ground work is still level with the forest floor. That's the elves for you when they build houses they do it right."

"Professor Sage?" I froze. I had forgotten Byakuya was still here.

"Ah…s-sorry…It's just I have this strange obsession with ruins and…" I tried to explain myself.

"It's fine, everyone has a hobby. It's just," he walked into the shrine that had given birth to me and said, "this is where you were born and so I thought you might be a little upset that it's no longer here."

"It's fine, really," I told him. "I…I didn't think this place would be rebuilt after we were chased out of Heimdall, but I couldn't ask for a better state for it to be in! It's a ruin!"

"But it was your home?" he seemed confused.

I tried to calm down a bit, "My…my home will be in Iselia. Yes this is where I was born and there are memories here and the memories will always lie with this home," I couldn't contain my enthusiasm another second, "but just this natural transformation is just simply marvelous!"

"Perhaps we should venture elsewhere, any louder and you might wake some of the villagers."

"Ah…you're right…how foolish of me," I said.

Byakuya and I stepped past the ruins and headed elsewhere along the borders of the forest village. As we walked the sounds of the night filled the air. I could hear Lloyd's words resonating in my head.

_I guess if I had something like that on my mind. I'd want to let it out. If I just let it sit it would eat away at me and if I missed my chance to say it then I'd feel even worse._

_This is my last chance, _I said to myself, _my very last chance._ I took a deep breath and looked at Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki," I said.

We stopped walking, "What is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you," I said.

"Go on," he turned to face me.

"That is…I…um…" _why is this so difficult? _I wondered_. _My body shook. Sweat dripped from my forehead. My hands felt like lead. "Captain Kuchiki, this…this will probably be our last time together and so…and so…I wanted to…tell you…"

"To tell me," he urged me to continue.

"I that is…I don't know when I started feeling this way, but…it's been eating away at me…and so…I…I…" I could feel the frustration inside me rising and I just couldn't take it anymore, "Oh! I'm just going to come out and say it! I'm in love with you Byakuya Kuchiki!" I started panting. _I finally said it. _I calmed down and returned to my tranquil attitude. _I finally said it. And you know…I suddenly feel a lot better._ I took a good look at Byakuya, he wasn't smiling, but somehow that didn't make me feel bad. I had a feeling he might not reciprocate how I felt, but just the fact that he knew my feelings was sort of enough. Anything that came after this would be a bonus.

"Professor Sage," he paused, "I don't know what to say."

"Please, call me Raine," I told him.

He let out a deep breath, "Fine…Raine, tell me did you mean what you said just now?" he asked.

"Every word of it," I told him. I meant it. How could anyone lie about that?

"I see…Raine I hate to disappoint you, but I don't know…how I feel about you right now," he told me.

"It's fine, after all what's the point of loving someone you may never see again," I said.

"That's ironic coming from you."

"Lloyd told me that if I had something to say…I should say it before it was too late. I took his advice. I've been keeping these feelings inside for a while and I…" I stopped speaking when Byakuya strode towards me.

"Raine, you're a remarkable, intelligent and very gifted young woman. I don't care that you're a half-elf or that you're from a non-noble class. Whether or not we see each other again is irrelevant, but if I were to fall in love with you…I know I would want to marry you, and there is a strict law within the Kuchiki family about marrying outside nobility and I swore never to break the law again after I adopted Rukia," he told me.

"I understand. You could never break your family's honor," I said, "I can't say I didn't expect as much."

"However, were my heart my master I would have no problem taking you to my side," he told me.

"Byakuya!" I gasped taking a half-step back.

"I…" he stopped and let out another deep breath. "I think when I get back to Soul Society, if it turns out that this world is real, I will talk to the clan, and Rukia, about this. As clan head I should be able to create my own rules, especially about love where there shouldn't be any rules."

"B-byakuya," what he said was so kind, I could feel tears starting to well up.

"Raine," he took a step towards me, put his hand behind my neck and wrapped his other arm around my waist and kissed me. I could feel every cell in my body tingling with joy. I put my hands on his elbows, closed my eyes and kissed back. Our tongues glided around and around like two eels dancing the tango. I guess happy endings _can_ come to anyone. Even to people like me.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**Genis' room**

Genis was sitting at his desk working on some homework Raine had assigned over the course of the journey. He was excited because he was on the last problem and he would be able to focus all his attention on what was to come after he finished it.

_Let's see here, _He said to himself, _If 4x + 7y = 25 and 12x + 13y = 23 and 24x + 11y + 4z = 17 find x, y and z._ _Hmmmmmm..._

He continued to ponder over the problem when the door to his room slammed open and in walked a panting, frantic Rukia shouting, "Genis!"

"R-rukia?" Genis was confused and bewildered to see her.

Rukia was flailing her right arm a mile a minute, trying to talk as fast, but her lungs were so exhausted she couldn't even get out a complete sentence, "I…your sister…nii-sama…forest…them…together!"

"Rukia calm down what's the matter?" Genis asked her getting out of his chair and standing in front of her.

Rukia stopped panting and took in a deep breath and then said very quickly, her arm resuming its flailing action, "I just saw your sister and my brother making out in the woods!"

Although she had said it really fast, Genis still heard and coherently understood what Rukia said. The little mouse in his brain that was running on the wheel suddenly cramped up and the wheel just began tossing it around until both came to rest. Genis then shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHAT?" he was completely freaked out. He then said accusatorily, as if it were Rukia's fault, "Wh-what's your brother doing with my sister?"

"That's my line," Rukia snapped, "What's your sister doing with my brother?"

"_Raine_ hasn't done _anything_," Genis defended his older sister, "Your brother obviously wooed her with his nobleman charm. Tell him to stay away from her!"

"I should be telling you that!" Rukia exclaimed, "A common half-elf has no place attempting to hook up and/or seduce the head of the Kuchiki family!"

Rukia, in her anger unfortunately entered territory she should not have by clarifying race with her statement. Genis gasped in horror and then looked at the floor feeling betrayed and hated, "R-Rukia."

Rukia realized what she had said and smacked herself with her palm hard in the forehead. _I'm an idiot, _she chastised.

"Do you," Genis couldn't look Rukia in the eye and sounded really depressed, "Do you really resent the fact that we're half-elves."

"N-no of course not," Rukia tried to explain, "It just slipped out I'm sorry!" Unfortunately that only made things worse for the midget Shinigami seeing as people made those remarks almost all the time about half-elves and Genis had probably heard them once or twice. If anything Genis felt a little worse in hearing that. "What's wrong?" Rukia asked not understanding why Genis still looked like a sad puppy rejected by life itself.

"Raine once said that repressed feelings come out during times of strong emotion," he told her.

Rukia cursed herself in her head for being so insensitive. She had to explain to Genis that she hadn't meant to be racist when she said what she said, "Genis I'm sorry," she apologized, "I shouldn't have said that. I really didn't mean anything by it. I was more insulting your social status than your race. If you were a human I would've called you a common human. If you were a full blood elf, I would've called you an elf. I'm really sorry Genis." Rukia looked at Genis as his expression read that he seemed to be accepting her apology. "I'm sorry," she said again, "I forgot you're sensitive to prejudice."

"It's ok, it's nice to know you didn't mean it and that your sincerely sorry, but then again what you saw was pretty crazy I can't blame you too badly," he was sort of laughing now.

"Right back at you," Rukia smirked, "But you know what I'm actually sort of happy."

"Huh?" Genis was confused, "Why?"

Rukia took a few steps further into the room, "Well I never thought nii-sama would ever get over Hisana at all."

"Who's Hisana?" Genis asked.

Rukia realized that the true nature of her and her brother's relationship was not common knowledge. She figured she might as well explain things to Genis having come this far, "Hisana is nii-sama's late wife and…she's also my older sister."

Genis was bewildered by this, "H-huh?"

Rukia sighed, figuring she'd have to explain things to him. A kid Genis' age would probably be thinking Byakuya married his own sister since he and Rukia considering each other sibling and Hisana was Rukia's older sister. "Genis I'm going to tell you a story," Rukia told him. She walked farther into the room and sat down on the mattress. "Take a seat, close your mouth and open your ears...

* * *

**Ichigo's room**

Ichigo and Sheena had just come out from out of the covers having gone the full distance a second time. Both were awash in ecstasy.

"That was even better the second time," Ichigo said holding Sheena close to him.

"You know when I'm with you," Sheena rested her head on Ichigo's chest, "everything's fine. All the problems in my life just seem to fade away into thin air."

"Same," Ichigo said to rubbing his hand up and down her arm, "As long as I've got you at my side, nothing else really matters."

Sheena nuzzled further into Ichigo's body, "It means a lot to hear you say that." Both just sat there in bed until Sheena said, "If this world is real, how long are you going to make me wait until you come back?"

"If it turns out this world is real, I'll come right back to see you," Ichigo told her.

Sheena sat upright and looked at Ichigo while clutching the sheets, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course," he told her.

"What…what would you do after that?"

"Well," Ichigo leaned forward and rested his chin on his arms which he tucked in over his knees, "I still have a life to live back home."

"Oh right…" Sheena seemed depressed.

"I'll come see you every now and then though we'll always be together and when we both die we'll go to Soul Society and live out the rest of eternity together," he told her.

"You'd better not be kidding."

"I don't joke around often and I especially wouldn't make a false promise. If everything turns out ok, I'll be back before you know it," he told her.

She smiled, but it faded quickly, "Hey about…the battle with your inner hollow."

"What about it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I was thinking about what it would be like if I was in your shoes and I had to confront my own overpowered dark half. It kind of frightened me, even if I had support, I don't know if I could do it. I mean I don't pretend to understand what you and that…thing have been through, but…"

Ichigo cut her off, "You baka you don't have to put yourself in my place that much."

Sheena flushed, "I-I know that, but I still…"

Ichigo kissed her, "Would you stop worrying so much?" he asked her. "It'll be fine, after the world is regenerated, before we all head home, you and I can go out and take that thing down. Or who knows maybe some of the others will help out too."

"I sure hope so," Sheena said to him. She yawned.

"You should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," Ichigo told her.

"Yeah, I know," Sheena said, she turned the bedside lamp off and lay down. "Good night Ichigo."

"Night."

* * *

**The next morning**

Everyone got up and gathered together outside the Torrent Forest until everyone was ready to proceed. The group headed off together and walked all the way to the back of the forest. Kratos was standing there waiting for them. "So you've come," he spoke to Lloyd.

"Is there no other way?" Lloyd asked Kratos.

"Are you still thinking like that? You'll die if you fight me with any doubt left in your heart. If you want the pact with Origin, then you must defeat me," Kratos stated.

"So…that's your way…fine then," Lloyd drew out his Angel's Tears and pointed one at Kratos. "I'll take you on!"

Kratos noticed that no one else was preparing for battle or taking a stance, "You're going to fight alone?" he questioned.

"Lloyd won't lose," Colette said, "he bears the weight of all the lives you and Cruxis sacrificed."

"Lloyd-kun has grown very strong since the time you two first encountered each other at the Martel Temple. He will show you just how powerful he has become," Orihime told Kratos.

"If this kid could get even a scratch on me, I think he's plenty good enough to face you," Kenpachi grinned.

"Don't underestimate Lloyd. He didn't run. He didn't give up. By that alone he's already beaten you. I believe in him," Genis said.

"Lloyd can do this on his own," Chad stated.

"It would be rude of us to intrude on a fight between father and son," Uryu pushed in his glasses.

"You're about to witness something remarkable: the sight of your own son surpassing you," Raine spoke up, "Lloyd is our hope."

"Lloyd is our group's leader," Nel chimed in, "It should be his right to face you one on one."

"You asked me to watch over and protect Lloyd all this time, but he no longer needs that kind of protection. He can handle his own against you," Byakuya stated.

"You'd better prepare yourself!" Sheena told Kratos, "Lloyd possesses more strength than you can imagine. He's not the same Lloyd you knew back when you were with us. But you already know that don't you? You see his potential."

"I already tested this kid yesterday. Last time he fought me you had to save his ass, but this time he knocked me down. He's strong enough to beat you this time," Renji affirmed.

"Lloyd gave himself the groundwork, you gave him the technique. As a traitorous mentor it's only right that Lloyd be the one to put you in your place," Soifond declared.

Zelos was the next to say something, "This guy's really stubborn, hot-headed, simple minded and tough as nails. So he's more than a match for you all by himself, but anyway do your best."

"Lloyd won't lose, he has his heart and soul set on this battle, with that alone he has a better chance of winning than someone who's fighting seeking only death," Rangiku stated.

"This whole mess started with you and Lloyd being at each other's throats, it should end the same way," Hitsugaya reasoned.

"Lloyd is not alone," Presea spoke up, "We are always with him. Even if we do not take up our weapons we fight alongside him."

"Despite what life throws at him your son gets right back up and throws himself at the world again. There aren't many people who can do that. Duels should always be one on one anyway. The battle for the fate of the world, should definitely be a duel of destiny," Izuru told Kratos.

"Lloyd will open your eyes to your foolishness," Sajin stated, "He will be the one to show you the path you should take."

"You and Lloyd should most certainly duel one-on-one," Regal claimed, "Is that not the closure you desired? You are even less capable than I am at expressing your feelings."

"Just as when Ichigo fought my brother Lloyd will defeat you. Only he can be the one that will truly help you settle things with the past you are having trouble putting behind you," Rukia stated.

"I have already born witness to your son's strength," Pronyma said, "Lloyd does not need help from any of us to defeat you. He will beat you and you will be proud of your son for having become so strong."

"You'd better watch yourself," Ichigo sneered, "Lloyd's gotten pretty damn capable while you've been away. I should know, I'm the one who got him to the level he's at now and I can say with complete confidence that you two are roughly at equal level."

"If it's your wish to settle things with your past, then it's my duty as your son to see it through," Lloyd took a stance, "Get ready!"

Inoue held up her hands and started up a magic circle, "Field Barrier!" she sealed Kratos and Lloyd off to an enclosed space with a powerful magic barrier of her own creation.

"I see, so you're that determined to face me alone," Kratos said and drew out his sword. It was the legendary sword he had owned for close to 4000 years. It was shaped and colored like a Fire bolt and gleamed with a legendary radiance, the magnificent Flamberge. Kratos adjusted his gloves and took out his shield. "I won't hold back!"

"I won't either," Lloyd made known.

"Very well," Kratos pointed his sword at Lloyd, "Let's begin!" Both individuals ran forward without word or sound and clashed their equipment against each other. The battle for the fate of the world had begun.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: yeah this is a little on the short side. Deal with it. I wanted to capture the essence of the fluffiness present throughout the chapter. Don't worry though next chapter the real action picks up and you will enjoy every minute of it. There will be plenty more battles then just the one with Kratos and Lloyd. What will those battles be? You can only find out by waiting for the next exciting chapter of Tales of Bleach. Coming Soon! And yes in case you were wondering I did totally steal that line in the beginning from Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)**


	39. Lloyd Vs Kratos: The Father and Son Duel

**(A/N: So this would've been out earlier in the day, but I had 0 motivation to do back to back fight scenes, I had to buy new headphones and I had to do a project for Computer Forensics class due Wednesday. To get myself in the mood, my good buddy Xerosonic showed me the newest episode of Xionic Madness. I am pumped. I have some Gatorade and I am ready to build some fight scenes you will love. Here we go. NOTE: You probably may have noticed, if this isn't your first time reading through this series that the name has changed from Tales of Bleach to Tales of Bleach: Unreal Society. I decided on the name change to let other people make Bleach and a Tales series crossover. Also Xerosonic and I have basically made Tales of Bleach the forerunner title for our Bleach / Tales series fanfics, which have now become Tales of Bleach: Unreal Society [Symphonia] Noble Flames [Abyss] and Crossing Moons [Vesperia]. That last one is on Xerosonic's profile. Anyway enjoy the chapter folks)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

From the weapons lock both warriors had created, Kratos blocking one of Lloyd's swords with his sword and the other with his shield they leapt back and rushed at each other again. Lloyd's left sword clanged against Kratos' and the dwarf-raised teen swung his blade horizontally as he moved past Kratos. Kratos blocked with his sheild and as the auburn haired crusader moved past Lloyd, whose back was turned at the moment. He converged his hands together, keeping his eyes trained on his son.

"Fire Ball!" Without an incantation Kratos shot three fireballs at Lloyd. Lloyd turned to dodge the first, ducked under the first, back flipped away from the second and used a cross cut to block the last one. Kratos rushed forward and took to the offensive "Light Spear!" Kratos turned and leapt into the air. Lloyd blocked with his swords. Kratos came down, with a single hand on his sword back down onto his sword. Lloyd was knocked off balanced, but he backed rolled to regain his stance.

"Demon Fang!" Kratos jumped to the side to dodge the incoming shockwave. Lloyd rushed towards him with a swift strike, using his right-handed sword. Kratos blocked with his shield, but the force of Lloyd's strike knocked him off balance. From the position he was standing Lloyd flipped backwards through the air, "Reverse Tempest!" Kratos dodged out of the way to the side.

"Wind Blade!" He made to knock the twin-swordsman out of the air. Lloyd dropped to the ground on a dime having heard the call.

"Guardian!" Lloyd defended himself with his self-defense arte. He rushed Kratos with his body low the ground and came in from down below, striking with his right sword first forcing Kratos to block with his shield. Lloyd drew back, but only by a few inches and shouted, "Fierce Demon Fang!" Bringing both swords to the ground Lloyd send the uprising shockwave towards his father.

"Guardian!" It was Kratos who had taught Lloyd this self-defense technique. It was no surprise to the 17-year-old that the angel could use it. Lloyd jumped into the air.

"Rising Falcon!" He dove towards Kratos with power and speed, as he cut through the air.

"Severing Wind!" Kratos leapt into the air creating an air current of his own, counteracting Lloyd's. Lloyd was blown away and knocked off balance.

"Reverse Demonic Tempest!" Lloyd back flipped away from his father sending out shockwaves of Demon Fangs as he did. Kratos was hit by several of them, but it was only bruising damage no wounds appeared. Lloyd did not gloat on getting the first hit. There was no time and it was not necessary. He took a stance to take Kratos' measure waiting to see what his father would do next.

_It's the first time I've seen him take a defensive stance. There are almost no holes in his defenses from what I can see. _Kratos thought to himself. He looked more carefully. _No wait, right there, just past his right shoulder. His left sword angled too far away for him to react if I go in fast enough. All right then. _Kratos rushed forward with speed unseen by his son before. His movement rivaled that of even Ichigo's. As Kratos predicted the sudden movement intimidated Lloyd and his reaction time slowed half a second. That was all Kratos needed. He struck down with his sword of which Lloyd blocked and then Kratos cracked his son across the face with his shield. Lloyd was sent spiraling away. "Demon Fang!" Lloyd didn't react in time and got hit by the shockwave getting sent rolling across the ground even farther, but he managed to get up and one knee. He was just in time for Kratos to have already used Double Demon Fang.

"Psi Tempest!" Lloyd went soaring over Kratos' head and not just by a little. Kratos followed Lloyd with his eyes wondering if Lloyd had misread the distance between them or if he had deliberately missed him on purpose. When Lloyd landed though he turned and shouted, "Beast Tiger Blade!" In came the roaring shockwave pushing Kratos back and before the angel knew it his son was above him and brought down his sword right into the Cruxis' angel's left shoulder. Kratos managed to push Lloyd back quick enough and only suffer clothing damage as a result, but Lloyd then swung from down low forcing Kratos to block with his shield. Lloyd brought his other sword in from the side and Kratos blocked. However with the current standings of both combatants, Lloyd now had several holes in his defenses and Kratos kicked him in the chest sending him flying back.

He didn't waste any time and followed up his movements, "Super Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd saw this and fought against the wind current and then back flipped following up with a side step and then pushed down on Kratos' sword before swinging his other sword towards his face. Kratos blocked with his shield, as Lloyd had expected. From his standing position Lloyd now had the perfect forward execution for his follow up.

"Tempest Thrust!" Lloyd spun in a circle like a demon.

"Guardian!" Kratos blocked the strike, but his barrier only lasted long enough for the first part of Lloyd's attack and the twin swordsman easily punched through the remnant of his father's barrier with the ending thrust. Although he blocked with his shield, Kratos was sent flying backwards. He did the same motion as Lloyd and steadied himself using the wind current to his advantage. "Severing Wind!" Kratos took the air. "Air Thrust!" The barrage of wind blades formed around Lloyd and cut him up several times delivering a laceration along the teen's body per hit. Kratos landed on the ground during the attack and rushed forward and was surprised to find Lloyd in an attack stance already.

"Raging Beast!" Lloyd punched right through Kratos' defenses and sent him flying back. Kratos hit the wall of the barrier Orihime had cast and fell forward. He hardly had time to catch his breath when Lloyd came charging forward ready to strike. He swung with a high horizontal attack with his right and Kratos blocked with Flamberge.

"Stone blast!" Kratos cast the novice earth spell. Lloyd was in point blank range so he didn't have a choice except to get sliced up. Kratos roundhouse kicked his son in the side of the neck and sent Lloyd spiraling away. Lloyd recovered from his staggering pretty quickly.

"Demonic Chaos!" Shockwave after shockwave after shockwave after shockwave came trailing towards Kratos at blinding speeds.

"Guardian!" Kratos blocked with self-defense barrier, but it dissipated before the attack finished. Kratos dove forward and rolled across the ground. "Sonic Thrust!" He struck towards Lloyd, who blocked with his swords as he held them in a cross formation in front of his body. Lloyd pushed back from the attack and took to the air again.

"Rising Phoenix!" Engulfed in flames Lloyd came diving down towards Kratos.

Kratos leapt back. "Grave!" Lloyd saw the large, stone slabs preparing to rising out of the ground to impale him and changed his form.

"Tempest!" He went sailing towards Kratos who set another spell trap.

"Eruption!" He cast the spell and watched Lloyd as he ran around the boy's left. He was in awe though went Lloyd burst through the embers and landed on the ground, spreading out his swords. Fire was sent off in multiple directions. Kratos defended himself from the heat with his shield.

"Demonic Tiger Blade!" Kratos' shield had been in front of his face so he hadn't been able to see Lloyd's initial movement pattern. He got hit by both of Lloyd's shockwaves. "Hurricane thrust!" Lloyd slammed forward with wind-breaking force. Kratos blocked with his shield and dug his foot into the ground to hold his ground. "Sword Rain!" Lloyd drew his swords back and began delivering multiple fast thrusts. Kratos blocked as many strikes as he could. Out of the seven strikes Lloyd grazed Kratos twice, once in the top of the right shoulder and the second time along the left side of his abdomen. Lloyd wasn't done though. "Sword Rain Alpha!" In came more sword strikes. Twice as many and faster than before Kratos was forced to take steps back as Lloyd thrust forward and back again and again. Kratos was noticing how his shield was beginning to wear the more times he continued to block with it.

_Remarkable the Arredoval is made with the most advanced Cruxis magitechnology the fact that he is able to begin to damage it with his thrusts shows just how strong he's become. _Kratos continued to block and step back from Lloyd's strikes. He was cut on the final one in the side of the cheek and then watched as Lloyd tore into the air and flipped back leaving a sonic boom in his wake. Kratos was pushed back by the sheer force and grit his teeth as he barricaded against the impact. He watched as Lloyd continued to show determination and vigor behind the scowl marked upon his face. _He's taking a stance again. He wants me to come forward. Very well then. _Kratos ran forward, he knew Lloyd would expect a frontal assault and that's exactly what the twin swordsman prepared for. _You're as simple minded as ever Lloyd. _Lloyd swung down vertically when Kratos came within range and Kratos then moved to the side and swung in a wide arc, cutting Lloyd across the left side of abdomen. Lloyd recoiled and drew back. Flamberge burned right through his outfit and burned right into his skin, creating a very serious wound. _Hmmm, a little shallower than I expected. Although he's my son, I am not holding back. As an angel I can switch off my emotions. He must've seen it coming at the last moment. His reaction time has certainly improved. _He watched Lloyd take to the air again. _With a wound like that he can't possibly be thinking of using a tempest like strike, he'd aggravate the wound. It's definitely a rising type move those are the only other aerial moves one can perform with twin swords._

To Kratos' amazement though Lloyd didn't care about the pain from the wound along the side of his gut. He had been taught how to fight through such pain when he trained with Byakuya Kuchiki. "Omega Tempest!" Kratos was unprepared for the strike and got cut deeply along the left shoulder. Lloyd took a scowling defensive stance as he stood behind Kratos. Kratos took notice of the slight widening of the wound he had created.

_Incredible, that wound has to be hurt immensely to a mere human, but Lloyd's not even flinching. He's definitely been through some tough training. _

_I can't keep this up for much longer. The wound Kratos dealt to me really hurts. I knew he wouldn't expect a Tempest strike, that's why I did it, but I can't do it again, too dangerous. I might tear open that wound further and then I'd really be in trouble. I'll have to keep to the ground from now on to avoid aggravating it any further. Ok, _Lloyd furrowed his scowl deeper, _let's go. _He tore towards Kratos and made to strike with the his right sword at neck line. Kratos blocked with Flamberge.

"Lightning!" Lloyd didn't waste an instance taking a step back and to the side to avoid getting hit. Lighting was one of the fastest magic spells one could cast and an opponent like Kratos he figured could cast one vertically or horizontally. "Demon Fang!" Lloyd dodged the shockwave only to get caught in Kratos' pathway. "Lightning Blade!" Lloyd blocked with his swords as best he could. The wounds across his body panged as the voltage from Kratos' sword channeled through Lloyd's swords and throughout his body. Kratos drew back his sword. "Super Lightning Blade!" Lloyd blocked and was struck with such serious voltage that he was flung back a far distance. He was still staggering when Kratos came dashing forward for another strike. Lloyd quickly broke out of his daze and struck forward relentlessly.

"Sword Rain: Beta!" Lloyd used his most powerful thrusting technique. Twenty-eight blows, four times the speed of the original sword rain. Only a true master of dual sword wielding could master such a technique. Kratos defended himself as best he could, but was struggling to maintain himself. The strikes were coming in too fast at the distance he was at and the more times he blocked with Arredoval, his shield, the closer it was coming to breaking. After the 28th strike, 13 of which had created small cuts and stabs along Kratos' body, Lloyd back flipped and let out a sonic boom and then leapt forward and created another. Well, that was it for Arredoval as it shattered from the sheer force of Lloyd's shockwave. Kratos was blown back. He spread out his arms and blew away the wind. "It's over." Lloyd said.

"Why do you say that?" Kratos asked.

"I destroyed your shield, we may as well stop. You're at a huge disadvantage," Lloyd stated.

"Oh?" Kratos removed his sheath from the side of his belt. "Orihime, open a hole."

The busty teen did as she was told. Kratos tossed his scabbard outside the barricade. "What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos rested his sword on his shoulder. "I will paraphrase what you just said. 'Because I lost my shield, you have defeated me.' You're wrong. I can still fight, with," Kratos gave a piercing gaze, "Or without a shield."

Lloyd closed his eyes momentarily and then took another stance. "Is that so? Well then, I'm ready when you are."

"Very well. I hope you are prepared." Kratos stated. There was a pause. "Let's go!" Kratos ran forward towards his son. _Time to use some old techniques. _He smirked internally. _I haven't fought like this since I was Lloyd's age. _Lloyd swung down at Kratos, as the man got within range, but Kratos dodged and got right in between Lloyd's arms. "Shining Fang!" He twirled Flamberge into the inner side of Lloyd's left shoulder, cutting him at least five times with the tip of the sword. Lloyd leapt back from the scorching pain immediately. Kratos drew back his sword as though sheathing it into an invisible scabbard along the right side of his body and but his hand down near it. "Crimson Edge!" Kratos flipped his sword forward sending a burning ball of blood red energy towards Lloyd at massive speeds. Lloyd ran away from it, but Kratos was already in his path and punched Lloyd right in the face with his free hand. Lloyd blocked with the flat end of his sword. Kratos swung at Lloyd with Flamberge and the teen dodged to the side and Kratos missed.

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd trailed the shockwave along the ground. Kratos back flipped.

"Crimson Edge!" The blast of energy went along the ground.

_Damn it, _Lloyd cursed, dodging, _I never knew Kratos could fight like this, I thought I had him all figured out, but now he's fighting in a style I'd never seen before. I'm at a huge disadvantage here. He's seen how I fight. My style can't change, but he has a completely different skill set with the way he's fighting. Damn it, was I in over my head? _Kratos rushed Lloyd and brought his sword downwards. The teen blocked with his swords in a cross pattern and made to fling Kratos off, but Kratos' push was too strong. _Ok, at times like this I use his momentum against him. _Lloyd took half a step back and left one sword blocking Kratos and drew back the other one. He turned his body. "Beast Sword Rain!" He blew back Kratos and then struck forward several times sending out lesser powerful bestial shockwaves.

_Damn, _"Crimson Edge! Crimson Storm!" Kratos managed to disable the first three incoming shockwaves only to get slammed by the remaining four. The auburn haired crusader began to pant. He looked over to Lloyd who was just drawing back to his original position now. His vision became hazy for a moment. _This battle is taking its toll on both of us. At this rate if I used any of my angelic arts I'd hit the ground and I won't be able to release Origin while unconscious. _He looked more closely at his son. _Lloyd's at his limit too. He hasn't been using most of his faster techniques those wounds I gave him must be killing him. I've severely worn down the left side of his body. _It was true. Lloyd was slumping over onto his left side slightly. His left arm was even shaking as he held his sword.

_Hold together for just a little longer, _Lloyd told himself, _I almost have this. I just need a decent opening. I have two swords and Kratos is without his shield. He's too worn down to use any of his magic so this fight's become just a bunch of swordplay. That evens the playing field up rather nicely. Still, those wounds from his sword are killing me. I need to wrap this up, and fast. _Lloyd felt a glow pulse from his left hand. He glanced down at his Exsphere, _Mom? _The Exsphere glowed and pulsed again. Lloyd acted as if he understood his mother's feelings. _But this is dad I'm fighting are you sure you want to help me? _The Exsphere glowed and pulsed again. _Ok, I'll do my best. _Lloyd glanced forward with determination.

Both combatants stood still for a little while longer and then Kratos rushed forward, taking the initiative. "Dragon Swarm!" He flipped forward with his body arced, switching off between high kicks and sword strikes. Lloyd was pushed down and beaten back at every turn and Kratos' final strike knocked him down on the ground. "Crismon Edge!" Lloyd was blown back by the powerful shockwave right into the edge of the barrier. He slowly got up, the wounds from Kratos, really starting to take their toll.

_I will beat him. I'm not going to give up. _His trembling hands gripped his swords. _I can't give up. _"I'm not…"

"Hmm…" Kratos looked at Lloyd hearing him speak.

"I'm not…" Lloyd breathed heavily, "…going to…" Lloyd exhaled again an then shouted, "…GIVE UP!" Lloyd pushed off the ground and held up his swords high above him practically levitating in midair. Energy began to gather up in the area above his swords.

_Where is all this energy coming from? At this stage in the fight he should be too badly damage to be preparing something of this magnitude. _Kratos felt a supernatural presence. _Anna? _Kratos' eyes widened. He looked up at Lloyd who was still gathering energy. _I see. _He smiled. _You're going to let him draw on all the power you have to offer. I see that even against me you would offer him as much of your power as necessary to ensure his survival. _Kratos' determined look returned. _Very well. I won't run away, not this time, Lloyd I will meet your strike head on!_ Kratos held sword up at his side and turned his body, bending his knee and leaning his elbow towards the ground. _We shall end this with one final attack._

Lloyd finished gathering energy and came slamming down with battle mad energy towards the earth, "FALCON'S…CREST!"

Kratos finished gathering his own energy. "Harmonic Blaze!" Kratos unleashes several arcs of fire at blinding speeds and then finished off by firing a giant ball of fire from the tip of Flamberge.

Lloyd continued to come down. The force of his energy broke through all of Kratos' flames and the fireball was pushed back into the ground. Upon Lloyd's impact with the ground the emblem of a falcon formed into the ground that then exploded upwards with such force and velocity that Orihime's barrier shattered to pieces. Fire, dust, smoke and dirt went flying every which way.

At the end of it all Lloyd and Kratos were both standing. Lloyd was now bleeding from the right side of his head and the red outfit he wore was completely blown away, leaving on only the black sleeveless t-shirt he wore underneath it. Lloyd's arms were covered in burns and his hands were bleeding where he was gripping his swords.

Kratos' condition wasn't any better. He was bleeding from both sides of his forehead. His entire upper body clothing, and his cape were completely blasted away and unlike Lloyd who standing Kratos was on one knee. His left hand rested on his right knee. His left knee was on the ground. Kratos' sword arm was completely burned up and was bleeding like crazy. His sword lay on the ground, out of his hand. He couldn't hold it, and he couldn't stand. "Now…I'm beaten," he slumped forward so that his chest fell against his knee. Lloyd held up his swords, though brand new, due to the impact they were now chipped, frail and singed. They didn't shine either. When Lloyd held the left one up in front of his face, the blades on both swords shattered to pieces. Lloyd dropped the handles to the ground. "Here," Kratos said and reached with his left hand and put Flamberge on the ground in front of Lloyd. Lloyd stared at the sword and then at Kratos. The teen picked up the legendary fire sword and held it against Kratos' shoulder. He stared into his father's eyes and then lowered the sword to the ground as it hit the grass. "Aren't you…going to finish me?" Kratos asked.

"I defeated Kratos," Lloyd said aloud, "the angel, the one who betrayed us." Lloyd walked away and found Kratos' scabbard and put Flamberge back in its sheath. He then put the sword down horizontally in front of his father and said with a kind look, "And I forgive Kratos, the hero of the Ancient War, who helped us."

Kratos grunted, "And here I'd finally earned the right to die," Kratos got up off his knee with tremendous effort and began to stagger towards Origin's seal, "but you're as soft hearted as ever."

"K-Kratos hold on a minute. Are you really going to break the seal?" Lloyd asked him.

"It has to be done," Kratos said, "If you won't kill me willingly I have to break the seal with my life force." Kratos emanated his wings and began to unleash the mana from his body as it freely flowed out.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted. The moment he felt Kratos unleash the last bit of his reiatsu Byakuya rushed forward grabbed Kratos' falling body and gave him some energy. Lloyd walked over to Byakuya, "Is…is he?"

"He'll be fine," Byakuya stated plainly.

Kratos grunted and opened his blood soaked eyes, "Looks like I failed to die once more."

"You stupid jerk! You can die any time! But when you die, that's the end. What will you accomplish by dying? Nothing! There is no meaning in dying!"

Kratos chuckled, "You're right. To think, I had to have my own son teach me such an obvious lesson." Kratos closed his eyes and his head turned to the side.

"Da..Kratos!" Lloyd shouted.

"Kratos will be fine, get healed and form the pact with Origin," Byakuya told Lloyd.

"Okay," Lloyd walked over to Orihime, who began to heal his injuries. Lloyd lay on his back on the grass as the warm glow of healing bathed over him.

"Hey," Ichigo said to Lloyd as he stood over him, "Good job."

"Thanks," Lloyd said as he lay like a log.

"What're you going to do about the pact? Your swords broke."

"Not to worry," Uryu stated approaching both individuals, "I took into consideration that something like this might happen so I planned ahead." He pulled something out of the bag he had been carrying, "Behold!" It was a twin pair of swords. They had long, metal blades. The handles were made of the finest silver. The hilt had a gold-plated ring embedded into them. The guard was amethyst with a painted eye in the center on both sides. The fangs of a demon jutted out on either side of the guard.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lloyd asked.

"It's the nightslayer set," Uryu said. "I made it for you at Altessa's on the off chance your swords were destroyed in your battle with Kratos so you could still fight Origin afterwards. Looks like it was a good gamble."

"Thanks Uryu, but how did you manage to do it with Altessa out of commission?" Lloyd asked.

"Ishida-kun's a master at sewing and ceramics. So he must've thought that blacksmithing must've been similar correct?" Orihime asked.

"Actually I picked up on crafting when I was with Linar, Aisha and Harley before Momo asked me to come down to Palmacosta. I figured a skill like that could come in handy later in the adventure or even later in life, turns out I was right," Uryu stated. He reached farther into the bag, "I even sewed together a spare uniform." He held out an exact replica of the outfit Lloyd had been wearing, but there was one large change.

"It's…green," Lloyd stated.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ishida asked, "Green goes a lot better with the nightslayer set and your denim sweat pants than red does."

"You didn't have any red thread did you?" Ichigo asked leaning around Uryu's shoulder with a snarky look on his face.

"Shut up!"

"It's fine, maybe Yachiru will stop calling me Red Shirt if I wear a different colored shirt," Lloyd stated.

"See it works after all," Uryu smirked at Ichigo.

"Whatever."

Lloyd looked over to where Izuru, Raine and Rukia were making a joint effort to heal Kratos' injuries. "You think he'll pull through?" Lloyd asked.

"Kratos-san will be fine. I'll heal whatever they don't while you're fighting Origin if you want," Orihime offered.

"Thanks," Lloyd looked back up at the sky, "That'd be great."

"So do we know who's going to help form the pact with Origin besides you and Sheena?" Ichigo asked.

"You're helping of course," Ichigo turned around as Sheena joined the conversation.

"Oh, Sheena," Ichigo turned to face her.

"You're in this with us, why shouldn't you be allowed to fight?" Sheena asked him.

"All right then," Ichigo stated. "Who else should we…"

"I'll ask Colette," Lloyd said. His wounds had been healed enough that he could sit up and talk normally. "It'll just be the four of us."

"The Shepards of Regeneration," Uryu said with a smirk.

"Hey that has a nice ring to it," Ichigo stated. "One thing bugs me though, how come you're letting Colette fight? Normally you don't want her hurt."

"Well…I want her to be at my side. The pact with Origin will be the last fight to regenerate the world. As the chosen she should be in on it. Besides if I have Colette at my side, I think I'll be a lot more focused. You always seemed to be more focused when Sheena's fighting alongside you," Lloyd explained.

"Well no problems with that logic," Sheena stated. "I'll go tell Colette." She walked off.

"How much longer until he's ready to go?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now," she said. "With the amplification of the Cruxis Crystal I can heal far more quickly and efficiently."

"Did you join Cruxis to amplify the effects of your powers?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime smiled, "Kratos-san explained to me that if I became part of Cruxis I would have my exsphere transformed into a Cruxis Crystal and that all my natural powers would be amplified ten-fold that of an exsphere. It was very powerful indeed, but my powers still weren't enough to help Martel-san. I felt so bad."

"Yeah Mithos said you weren't able to revive her, how come?"

"She's been dead for four thousand years. If Inoue-san tried to reject a fate that far back in time she might've wound up killing herself," Ishida stated.

"But what about Colette's sickness, why couldn't Orihime reject that either?" Lloyd asked.

"Kratos-san explained that to me too. If I rejected Colette-san's sickness I would've had to erase more than just the sickness," Orihime stated.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Colette-san's Chronic Angelic Crystallus Inofficium was being caused by her Cruxis Crystal. To reject her illness I would've had to reject her Cruxis Crystal and the key crest for it away. Cruxis Crystals and evolved form of exsphere and therefore a life form and I could never will myself enough to take a life. Also if I had willed away the Cruxis Crystal and the key crest roughly at the same time there's no telling what could've happened to the mana in Colette-san's body. That unconscious worry alone was enough to make my Soten Kisshun not work properly," Orihime explained.

"Well it worked out in the end so what does it matter?" Lloyd asked.

Orihime smiled kindly, "Very true." She dissipated her Soten Kisshun. "That should do it Lloyd-kun."

"Great," he said. He threw on his new top and picked up his new sword set and sheathed it. He looked over to where Kratos had been getting healed only to see the man step around from behind a tree wearing his old mercenary uniform that he had first met Lloyd in. Lloyd smirked. With the way things looked now, Kratos, the angel, no longer existed. There was simply Kratos, the mercenary, father of Lloyd and husband of Anna. Lloyd approached Origin's seal along with Ichigo and Sheena and Colette met them in front of it. Everyone else stood a few steps behind the others. Orihime stood near Kratos working the areas that Izuru, Raine and Rukia had failed to fully heal.

"Ok, here we go," Sheena said. She concentrated and Origin came forth from an interdimensional hole that appeared over his seal. He had four arms and blonde hair and looked rather human.

"You who lack the right. I have lost faith in all things. Have you come here to disappoint me as well?" he asked Lloyd, Sheena, Ichigo and Colette.

"Origin. Are you bound by a pact with Mithos?" Lloyd asked the Summon spirit.

"My pact with Mithos was broken the moment I was freed. Never again shall anyone make use of my power," Origin stated.

"Even if we make a vow? We need the Eternal Sword!" Sheena stressed.

"I want to use the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds and revive the Giant Kharlan Tree! Unless we do something, the worlds will never stop vying for mana and everyone will suffer!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That situation was born from the weakness of creatures who are unable to accept those that are different," Origin spoke, still unwilling to make a pact.

"That may be true, but mistakes can be corrected," Lloyd stated.

"Some things cannot be corrected," Origin rebuked.

"Even so we have to do everything we can," Colette tried to persuade the summon spirit.

"Exactly. I'm not gonna give up. From the moment they are born, everyone has the right to live. I want to reclaim that. Humans, elves, half-elves, dwarves, and even Summon Spirits…everyone has a right to life!" Lloyd preached.

"Origin," Kratos walked towards the blonde Summon Spirit now fully healed, "For almost an eternity, I thought that the only way to save this world was to cling to Mithos' ideals. Just as you once agreed with Mithos' ideals, I, too, thought his was the only way. But Lloyd is different. He taught me that in order to change something, you must do it yourself. It is not enough to merely rely on someone else and go along with their ideals."

Origin let his former seal keeper's words sink in. He then glanced over to Sheena, "You who possess the right of summoning, make your vow."

"You mean you'll…" Ichigo started to say.

Origin nodded, "I will try once more to believe in people. I shall do my duty in order to create a world you speak of—a world in which everyone can live equally."

Sheena took a deep breath and then spoke proudly, "I, Sheena, have but one vow. To reclaim a world in which everyone can live freely. A world in which no life is sacrificed meaninglessly! That's all."

"Then we shall create a pact upon that vow," Origin floated away from his seal and hovered over the ground. "Are you four the ones whom shall uphold the pact?" he asked Lloyd, Colette, Sheena and Ichigo.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded.

"Very well then," he took his upper right wrist and flicked it. The background around Origin and the four humans began to dissipate until they were in a completely different dimension. Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed the ever-familiar black, featureless ceiling, the veined moving walls and the narrow pathway beneath his feet. "Hmm. Too narrow," Origin mulled over rubbing his chin with his upper left hand. He snapped his lower right hand and instantly the area around everyone began to stretch and skew until a circular arena was made that was twice the size of the inner barrier that Lloyd and Kratos had dueled in. "We can fight here until our heart's content. This area exists outside of time and space."

"Where exactly are we?" Sheena wanted to know. "And how did we get here?"

"I am the only summon spirit that can travel through time and space. As I stated before I have taken us to a dimension where we can fight and…"

"I know where we are."

"Ichigo?" Lloyd looked at the orange haired substitute, confused.

"I know this place, because I've trained here before," Ichigo gripped his sword tightly, "I've also walked through this dimension several times before. So tell me Mr. Summon Spirit," Ichigo picked up his head and scowled, "Just how do you know about the Dangai Precipice World?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Oh…dear…lord. Ok so I didn't do more than one fight scene in this chapter. You can expect more of them in the next one. I know I've cut these last two chapters short, but hopefully the awesomely epic duel with Lloyd in Kratos, which was close to two thirds of this chapter, make up for that. That is the longest goddamn fight scene I have ever done. I need some recuperation if I'm going to continue, plus I want you all to let what's just transpired sink in. You can freak out at any time. See yous all latuh)**


	40. Possession

**(A/N: Heh. I knew watching the new/old Bleach Dubs would get me in the mood for this. Here we go. NOTE: If you are reading this, and enjoy my writing, please give due thanks, and check out the works of, fanfic author Xerosonic. He is my partner in writing in several respects and without him certain things of this series, and several others, would not be possible. Please read his stuff when you have the time, but for now enjoy what you came here for)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Symphonia

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"I asked you a question," I spoke to Origin, "Just how do you know about the Dangai Precipice World?"

Origin folded all four of his arms, "Four thousand years ago, during the Kharlan war, four warriors descended upon this world through a strange gate. At the time I was not yet bound by a pact with Mithos so I followed their trail of mana and confronted them within this place. It was their leader who explained the situation to me: that they were spirits of the afterlife sent to purge the world of evil spirits called hollows. When I asked what this place was they said it was the tunnel between space and time that connected the world of the living and the world of the dead he called it exactly what you called it just now the Dangai Precipice World."

"Do you remember the name of the man you spoke to?" I asked.

"I do, this man's name was Yamamoto. Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto," Origin answered.

I was shocked, _Gii-san! _

"Is something the matter Ichigo Kurosaki?" Origin asked me.

I shook my head and resumed my line of questioning, "Tell me something Origin, after we make a pact with you could you reconnect the tunnel that connects this world and the world that guy Yamamoto came from?"

"Yes and no," Origin stated.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"I could only connect the tunnel to the time at which Yamamoto and his companions entered this world, I cannot connect it naturally. When Mithos split the world into two in created a thick shift in the time-space continuum. Things that connected Sylvarant and Tethe'alla when they were whole no longer can connect back," he said.

"I see," I answered. _It sounds like even if this world is real, which it does seem like it's getting to be that way more and more, it doesn't seem like I'll ever be able to come back._ I looked over to Sheena.

"Ichigo what is it?" she asked.

I shook my head and looked at her kindly, "Nah, don't worry about it, it's nothing," I said. I put my game face on. "Come on, let's show Origin what we can do."

"I take it that means you're ready to fight," Origin swung each of his arms, forming a lance in each one as he did so, "Very well then. Come at me. I shall fight you with the full extent of my power."

I pulled out Shadow's ring and equipped it, "I didn't expect anything less. Let's go." I jumped right at Origin and swung my katana with both hands.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov **

Origin blocked Ichigo's strike with two of his lances. With Ichigo on the forefront Lloyd came up out from the side. "Psi Tempest!" Lloyd went flipping through the air. Origin blocked with a third lance and Lloyd cancelled the technique upon contact allowing him to spiral up into the air. Origin turned his attention to the green shirted teenager and in doing so allowed Ichigo to get strike across his 6-pack chest. Origin was flung back towards the walls of contained area. Lloyd gained his footing up in the air. "Twin Tiger Blade!" Lloyd laid into Origin with a powerful downward strike and then thrust upward with powerful force before repeating the process. Origin was sent to the western region of the battlefield a little discombobulated.

"Ray Thrust!" Colette sent an energy powered Chakram at Origin. The strong summon spirit swatted it away with ease. Ichigo and Lloyd came back at Origin with their moves in sync with each other, but the Summon Spirit King was not so easily stopped this time by their advance. He blocked their incoming strikes. He used the lances on each side of his body per assailant, but Lloyd and Ichigo's upfront assault acted as the perfect cover for the real strike, of whom Origin could not see through Ichigo and Lloyd's opaque frames. The two teens kept their weapons locked on Origin until Ichigo gave the nod to Lloyd and the two separated away from each other.

"Gillian seal!" Sheena fired forward the Cero like blast from her spell card.

"Guardian's Shield!" Origin projected a large, prismic barrier around himself to block Sheena's attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo sent his signature move at Origin, combined with Shadow's power it was enough to break through the barrier. By the time the dust kicked up by the explosion settled Origin found Lloyd crouching down behind him.

"Raging Beast!" Origin turned to block Lloyd's attack and was pushed back a short distance. Ichigo came from behind.

"Leaping Faith!" Origin blocked with one of his lances.

"I must admit your skill is truly to be praised," Origin glanced at Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki," he glanced at Lloyd, "Lloyd Irving." The grip on his lances tightened and there was a burst of energy that flung both boys away. Origin guarded himself from all sides with his weapons. "However, if this is all you have, you won't be getting pact with me any time soon." Dark vortexes opened behind Ichigo and Lloyd.

"Ichigo!" Sheena shouted.

"Lloyd!" Colette warned.

"Thunder Arrow!" Origin shouted. A barrage of electrified lightning bolts blasted into the backs of both swordsmen. Both swordsmen recoiled from the shock. Origin then opened a furious barrage on Lloyd, swinging at the boy wildly with his four lances.

Rather than panic, Colette did what she good to help the person she loved, "Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honor us with the splendor of thy song. Holy Song!" Colette extended her wings and projected her aura onto Ichigo and Lloyd boosting their stamina and fighting ability exponentially.

"I'm not just gonna stand here on the sidelines," Sheena ran forward and Colette projected her benevolent aura onto the ninja girl. She leapt at Origin from behind, "Power Seal!" She threw the red seal at the king of Summon spirits and it latched onto his back. As the effects took hold Origin's attack power decreased slightly and that gave Lloyd the edge he needed to manage a counterattack. Origin swung in with arm and dodged the thrust and parried the swing on the right. The he barrel rolled away from Origin's left side and moved around the powerful Summon Spirit.

"Sonic Thrust!" Origin blocked with a single lance, but then noticed Ichigo coming in behind him and blocked with two lances to hold the boy off. Sheena came in from behind.

"Wind Seal!" She struck at Origin but he blocked with his last lance. "Colette's he's open, do it now!"

"Huh?" Colette didn't realize she was being used as the primary output. "Um…uh…Th-thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing honor us with…um…uh…oops I messed up." She laughed nervously. Everyone reacted with faces to be expected of an epic moment gone horribly wrong and an opening suddenly lost, but that soon changed when powerful white light enveloped all of Colette's body.

Origin flung everyone off as they were blinded and distracted by the white light. "What's…happening?" he wondered as he shielded himself from the attack.

"What's going on?" Sheena asked.

"She screwed up an incantation for an angelic skill there's no telling what could happen," Ichigo warned.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted in warning.

Origin went dashing forward to disable the blonde girl, but when he got within striking distance, his lance was repelled. "What?"

Colette opened her eyes. There was a presence deep inside her begging to be unleashed and it was about to be used to go right through Origin. Her arms, raising themselves up like a hesitant puppet on strings stopped as she pointed them at Origin, "Ho…Hol…ly…"

"What's going on?" Origin found himself unable to move as the mana from Colette's body ensnared him in place.

Colette managed to speak clearly and with pride, her body no longer acting robotic and clunky! "Holy Judgment!" There was a powerful shockwave of energy that blew Origin back far and caused him to drop two of his lances. Suddenly there was a tear in the ceiling as beams of light rained down from above striking random locations. Origin was still paralyzed by Colette's mana and was struck down by one of the bolts. He hit the ground. Colette's eyes began to shut and she slumped to the side.

"Colette!" Lloyd ran to her and caught her.

"Lloyd," Colette looked at her friend with half-lidded eyes.

"Colette are you ok?" Lloyd asked.

"I think I'll be ok," Colette said, too tired to let out a smile of reassurance. "I'm feeling kind of sleepy." She closed her eyes and her head turned to the side.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted. Sheena ran over to his side and pressed her fingers to Colette's neck. She smiled.

"Colette will be fine she's just a little exhausted."

"What in the world was that?" Ichigo wondered.

"That attack," The three conscious warriors turned to see Origin getting up. "The only other person I've ever seen use that technique was Mithos' older sister Martel." Lloyd and Sheena were both shocked.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, and last time it was enough to finish me, but this girl is still young, so she can't rightfully control that immense power nor is it as potent," Origin dissipated his two remaining lances. "I don't have much energy left so I'm going to end this with one final strike." Thick translucent energy could be seen radiating through Origin's body. He held two of his hands in a triangle formation and the other two into a symbol of prayer. "Come at me, with everything you have," he began chanting his incantation in the language of the elves.

"Whatever he's got up his sleeve it's going to be enormous, I can feel it. I can't execute Yaban Getsuga Herusodo with him chanting like that, I'll just be repelled," Ichigo stated.

"Damn, I don't have the right conditions to use Falcon's Crest either, what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena put a hand on Ichigo's right hand. Her mana flowed into him. Getsuga flowed around the blade of Ichigo's Zanpakuto making it thick enough to be mistaken for a giant club. "Whoa!" Ichigo was surprised.

"I've got it," Sheena smirked, "If we combine our power together perhaps we can create a powerful attack that can stand up to whatever Origin is planning."

"Ishida and I tried that once and it failed miserably," Ichigo said, "Besides Lloyd can't transfer mana, he's only human."

"Then we'll each just have to mount an attack and aim it at a vantage point to get it to execute," Sheena withdrew her hand from Ichigo and charged her green aura. "On the count of three. One!"

"Two!" Lloyd shouted.

"Three! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo attacked with the shockwave up the middle.

Sheena tossed several spell cards into the air and let them levitate in front of her. Each one radiated with a green aura of divine wind. "Quasi Seal!" A magnificent gust blew itself forward and combined with Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, magnifying its power, by splitting the technique into four separate blasts. It looked as if four missiles of dark energy were on a collision course with Origin. Ichigo looked at Lloyd who still hadn't executed a move.

"Lloyd what are you doing?" he demanded to know.

"Ichigo, look at his concentration Lloyd's got something prepared," Sheena told him.

"But if he doesn't act soon then…" Ichigo was cut short when he realized Origin had completed his incantation.

"Take this!" He projected the outline of a quite triangle with shuriken shaped symbols twirling around the vertices while the triangle itself spun until the lone vertex was pointing down, "Ramesh!" The powerful attack with the forceful gravitational energy of a black hole fired forward and collided against Sheena and Ichigo's attack pushing it back.

"It's not gonna hold, Lloyd!" Ichigo turned towards the dual swordsman but immediately realized the kid was already on the move. Lloyd ran forward towards where the attacks were colliding. "Lloyd! Are you nuts!"

_Just ignore him, _Lloyd told himself, _I know what I'm doing, and I'm going to make this count. _Lloyd ran right up to where the attacks were colliding. His body felt heavy. _Ignore the strain, fight through the pain. I can do this. _"Tiger Blade!" With the mana Lloyd whirled up part of the energy from Sheena and Ichigo's combined attack began to seep onto his blade. _It's working._ Lloyd realized his plan was going as planned. _Now for phase two. _"Omega Tempest!" Lloyd spun in place kicking up the wind around him, but due to his circular movements he was starting to circulate the energy around him towards him, the same way a hurricane spins and draws in surrounding air. _I've gotta do this precisely, if I screw this up by even a fraction of a second it's all over! _Lloyd kept spinning until he planted his feet on the ground. _Final phase. _He had touched ground with his swords at his sides, down on one knee. Ichigo and Sheena's energies swirled about his swords and the energy that remained blocking Origin's attack was almost depleted. Lloyd pushed off with his back leg and brought his left arm up and tilted it at an angle while holding it above his head. His other sword ran across his body. The tip of the blade met in front of Lloyd's left elbow. Lloyd turned his body by stepping back with his left right foot and taking a left lead stance. All the pressure was now on his left sword as it pressed against Origin's attack. Lloyd turned his body as he brought his front foot back, and brought his sword behind his head to block Origin's attack as he began conducting the energies of his friends within his own body. He then turned back forward again. His right blade was down at his side and his left blade was up blocking Origin's strike. All of these fluid movements happened in the span of a second and a half. "Quasi Getsuga Beast!" Lloyd slammed with raging battle energy into Origin's attack. A Shadowy Lion head taking the form of Lloyd's Raging Beast after shockwave and looking to be the color of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho appeared. It's eyes opened, as green as Sheena's aura. It roared opened its mouth and bit down on Origin's Ramesh dismantling the attack. Lloyd pointed forward with his sword, "Go!" The beast head roared loudly and slammed all of its energy straight into Origin who let out a panged cry of defeat. "That's our victory!" Lloyd smirked and then everything went white.

* * *

**Heimdall**

**Ichigo's pov**

After our combined attack defeated Origin I opened my eyes and we were all back in Heimdall. Origin stood in front of us. Sheena was still holding and unconscious Colette and I slipped off Shadow's ring and pocketed it. Lloyd stood in front of Origin. His blades were burned from having been used to conduct so much power and just like with his battle with Kratos the blades broke into pieces. Lloyd had also somehow managed to lose his shirt when executing the final attack.

Origin waited until Colette woke up before speaking. "That was admirable you have all done well and as such I will allow you to wield my power," Origin spoke to us, "Make your vow. Pact-maker Sheena…and Lloyd. I place my power in your hands. With that power, transform the Eternal Sword into a blade to save all life! However, the Eternal Sword remains, as by Mithos' pact, unusable by those who lack the blood of elves. You must master the sword by your own power and forge a new bond with it."

"Understood," Lloyd said. Origin transformed his body into a diamond ring, which Lloyd placed on his finger.

"You did it Lloyd!" Genis ran towards us. "Aah!" Suddenly a glowing Crystal wrenched itself free from Genis' hands and floated towards my body and merged with it.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Ichigo!" Lloyd shouted.

"Wh-what…what is…" Ichigo grunted wondering what had just happened.

"There's no time, I'll take your body!" Mithos' voice could be heard as his spirit appeared behind Ichigo and delved into the boy's mind. Ichigo screamed in protest to try and not let his mind be taken over, but he was still worn out from his battle with Origin.

"No! It's Mithos! He survived in the Cruxis Crystal. Ichigo's body will be taken over unless we do something!" Raine shouted.

"No! Ichigo!" Sheena shook Ichigo's arm. "Ichigo!"

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Mithos could feel his spirit merging with Ichigo's becoming a part of the boy. Mithos closed his eyes and embraced the power of the substitute Soul Reaper. When he opened them though it was not to the view of the outside world. Mithos looked around to see sideways skyscrapers stretching on infinitely.

"Where am I?" Mithos asked aloud to himself only to look up and leap out of the way of an incoming strike. He turned to see what had just attacked him. His assailant was crouched low to the ground, but got up awfully quickly. He wore a long black cloak, had short, dark brown, almost black hair and carried a long black katana with a black and red handle with a short chain extending from it. Behind his neck was a hood. It had flown off his head during the attack. "Who are you?" Mithos asked.

"I could ask the same of you," the cloaked figure said pointed his blade at Mithos, "Only Ichigo and his hollow counterpart are allowed in this world, so who are you, and what do you want?"

"I am Mithos as for what I want perhaps you can start by explaining where exactly I am, as well as telling me who you are," he said to the cloaked swordsman.

"My name is Tensa Zangetsu," he turned his body towards Mithos, "As for where you are, you are in the mind of Ichigo Kurosaki and as such I am treating you as an invader, so what are you doing here?"

"An invader, yes I suppose that's accurate," Mithos chuckled, "You asked me what my purpose for coming here was. I think the answer to that is obvious. I plan to take control of Ichigo Kurosaki's body and use his power for myself."

Tensa Zangetsu took a defensive stance. "I won't let you do that!" he declared.

"You don't have a choice," Mithos fired a blast of light forward at the Zanpakuto Spirit.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Tensa Zangetsu fired the dark energy blast at Mithos, disabling the half-elf's attack.

"Holy Lance!" Mithos fired forward several lances of light energy at the spirit of darkness. With his unrivaled speed Tensa Zangetsu swatted each lance away. "Very impressive," Mithos said, "Of course I don't understand why you are so tenacious about fighting me. I will soon become the ruler of Ichigo's mind. His body and soul will be safe why do you resist against me?" Tensa Zangetsu gripped his sword harder. "Accept me as your master!" Mithos shouted and prepared to fire outburst only to find Tensa Zangetsu's blade plunged right into chest. Blood poured from the blonde's mouth

"I will never allow any harm to come to Ichigo," Tensa Zangetsu spoke bitterly, "Begone from this place. Now!" Spirit energy radiated from the darkened Summon Spirit and a black aura filled the area. With the blade still plunged in Mithos' gut Tensa Zangetsu shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!" There was an explosion of dark energy and Mithos' body was eradicated.

* * *

**Heimdall**

Mithos' Cruxis Crystal was propelled clean off by Ichigo's battle aura, and the protective energies of his Zanpakuto. Ichigo leapt back and put a hand on his chest and then on his neck, panting like a dog.

_**Are you okay Ichigo?**_ Tensa Zangetsu asked hm.

_Yeah, I'm perfectly all right, but what happened? _Ichigo asked his Zanpakuto

_**Mithos tried to invade your body, but I drove him out, I've told you before that I will always protect you from harm. **_Tensa Zangetsu told Ichigo.

_Thanks, _Ichigo said to his Zanpakuto.

Meanwhile Mithos floated in midair as a small crystal.

"Mithos!" Soifon shouted. "What are you up to?"

"What does it look like," a voice spoke from the Cruxis Crystal, "Taking my new body to restart my ambitions. I may have lost Origin, but the Eternal sword is still mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I shall take a powerful vessel and make it my own."

"If you're trying to take one of us, you won't succeed," Renji stated, "Our Zanpakuto will protect us."

"The way I see it if I can take out your spirit I can take over your body," the crystal twirled as Mithos' consciousness aimed towards Rukia, "It's as simple as that!" The crystal flew towards Rukia like a bullet, but someone stopped its trajectory catching Mithos in the palm of their hand. The cruxis crystal sunk into the person's clenched fist crawled through their arm and came out their chest. The attempt of possession had begun.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted.

* * *

**Byakuya's Inner World**

Mithos opened his eyes to his surroundings. He knew Byakuya had interfered at the last moment, but he wasn't off put about it in the least. _Heh, it figures he'd do anything to protect his younger sister and if I take over his body I'll be more powerful than I would've been if I had succeeding in possessing Rukia._ He took a look around his surroundings. Byakuya's inner world took the form of a large, almost infinitely sized dojo with straight bamboo stalks growing out of the ground and there was a constant light downfall of sakura petals, many of which were littered along the ground. _I wonder where Byakuya's Zanpakuto is. _Mithos had his wish when the group of bamboo he was standing near was suddenly hacked down, him nearly with it. Mithos dodged out of the way and fired a blast of light, but the enemey was already behind him. Mithos blocked with his Silver Rapier, turned and fired two more blasts of light. Both were deflected. Mithos now had a good look at his opponent. He was a masked samurai dressed in clothing that would mark him the rank of a shogun possibly.

"Intruder," the Samurai spoke pointing his blade at Mithos, "Who are you and why do you invade my master's humble abode?"

"I am Mithos and you'd better start getting used to calling me your master as I plan to take over this place," Mithos stated.

"If you want my master's body you'll have to step over my corpse to do so," the samurai told him, "I, Senbonzakura, will not allow you to take my master as your vessel without a fight."

"Bring it on," Mithos said with a satanic grin and engaged the samurai in battle. In his current form Mithos was severely weakened as he was in a world where he didn't belong but he was also just a free floating consciousness and not an actual solidified life form, just a parasite looking for a host, so his power was diminished accordingly. And as for the Zanpakuto themselves they were much stronger than their masters having taught them everything they know and in their inner world, their own domain, their powers were at full strength. Despite this Mithos was still willing to fight against the odds and win. He had been a hero at one point and so therefore, like Ichigo, believed that statistics didn't matter.

Mithos blocked Senbonzakura's incoming strikes by using orbs of light as a defensive measure and also sometimes using his sword.

"Demon Fang!" Mithos sent the strike trailing along the ground. Senbonzakura dodged the strike and attacked Mithos from behind. Although fast, due to his master's ability, he was still not in league, in terms of speed with Tensa Zangetsu, so Mithos found it a little bit easier to keep up with him, but only for so long. As the fight wore on Senbonzakura began cutting Mithos one scratch at a time as he proved to be superior in speed. This annoyed Mithos to no end. "Grr! Air Thrust!" He attacked Senbonzakura with his magic. The Zanpakuto Spirit dodged out of the way and cut Mithos along the shoulder again.

"Had enough abuse," the samurai stated as the combatants faced each other.

"Hardly I can still go," Mithos bluffed.

"As much as I'd enjoy showing you up, I'm afraid I must bring your interference with my master to a halt," Senbonzakura held up his sword and released the Shikai. With the petals mixing in with the regularly falling ones Mithos had no idea which petals were which and got sliced up.

* * *

**Heimdall**

Repelled from Byakuya's body a slight crack appeared in Mithos' Cruxis Crystal, his willpower had taken severe damage and he was running out of power.

"Give it up Mithos, you can't posses any of us," Hitsugaya spoke boldly. "Give it up!"

"Tough talk from a kid," Mithos scoffed.

"I am not a kid!" Hitsugaya shouted. "I'll prove it to you!"

"Shiro-chan! Don't!" Momo called out in alarm.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Presea cried out in worry. It was too late. Hitsugaya grabbed Mithos' Cruxis Crystal and placed it on him.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's inner world**

Mithos opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the ever-continuous snowstorm where he was. He also was standing on a rather large block of ice, submerged in a large body of water. There were several smaller icy platforms surrounding the large one Mithos was on. The sky of the world was dark, with no stars or moon, but the place was illuminated well just the same. Standing on the furthest platform from Mithos' location, balancing on an iceberg with one leg attached to it was a tall spirit with long green hair, an X-shaped scar and a purple robe with hands and feet made of ice. In other words: Hyorinmaru.

The spirit said not a word to Mithos when the young half-elf took to the offensive. It was the third time so Mithos knew the drill. Hyorinmaru let Mithos' attacks come near him and froze his magic attacks one by one, and turned the fire based ones to steam. Irritated by this obvious taunting Mithos took to close combat, which was just what Hyorinmaru had been waiting for. He held up one claw and spread apart his fingers and fired a large, unavoidable ice wave. Mithos braced for impact but when you're facing the most powerful known ice spirit of the afterlife and the atmosphere around you is already below freezing, you're going to get frozen solid. This is exactly what happened to Mithos as Hyorinmaru froze him in his giant Ice wave and the proceeded to shatter it, and Mithos with it, by stabbing his tail at it. As the chunks of ice fell in the water.

"Satisfied?" Hyorinmaru looked up at the sky.

* * *

**Heimdall**

Repelled once again Mithos detached himself from Hitsugaya. _Yes, thank you. _Hitsugaya said to his partner as he patted down his chest.

"Shiro-chan you're ok!" Momo hugged his arm.

"Of course I'm fine," he said coldly with his eyes closed, "why wouldn't I be?"

Enraged Mithos made a zigzag pattern around his enemies dodging sword swings and fists and acting like a crystallized gnat. He had given up on trying to possess Soul Reapers. It was too much work. He then slammed his spherical parasitic self right into Lloyd. Lloyd began to try and fend off the fallen hero, but having had no time to completely recover his energy from the battle with Origin he had lesser willpower than he could normally muster and without a Zanpakuto Spirit, like the Soul Reapers, it was much easier for Mithos to start taking over his body.

"No! Lloyd!" Colette ran towards the dwarf-raised swordsman and pulled Mithos' Cruxis Crystal off him by force. _Take me instead…just please…don't hurt Lloyd. _A single tear dropped from Colette's face

"Colette!" Lloyd began shaking her, as she stood motionless. It was apparent who had won the battle of minds when Colette pulled out her Chakram and knocked Lloyd away.

"Damn, she interfered, fine I'll just take her body instead," Mithos said, his voice replacing Colette's.

"Damn it Mithos! Let her go!" Lloyd shouted.

"Mithos! Stop!" Kratos shouted, appalled at the blonde's behavior.

"Lord Yggdrasil?" Pronyma had born witness to the entirety of events completely confused and not sure what to do. Mithos was still alive somehow. He had the willpower to move about freely even while in his Cruxis Crystal.

"Yes Pronyma it's me," he said to her. "Aren't you coming with me? You're my subordinate aren't you? Come with me Pronyma. Once I've regained my body it'll be just like it was before. We'll go to Derris Kharlan and we'll reshape this world," Mithos extended his hand to her.

"Pronyma don't do it!" Ichigo shouted. "Remember when he struck you down! Do you really want to work for someone like that?"

"B-but…" Truth be told what was making Pronyma's decision difficult was the fact that she still did, in fact, love Mithos, and that's what was keeping her from joining up with Ichigo and the others.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Mithos apologized, "They all don't know you like I do. They don't know you. They don't know us."

"Lord Yggdrasil," Pronyma's eyes began to water.

"Pronyma! Wait!" Kratos spoke up, "Orihime saved your life. Are you willing to betray that debt to the man who ended yours? You should be the one giving him a second chance not the other way around! The Mithos you loved is dead!" Kratos resumed his normal, tranquil tone, "Can't you tell that by looking at him? He's going so far as to possess the chosen of regeneration the very object required to carry out our original goal. Martel is gone and we have Origin. If you join up with Mithos you don't help anyone except him."

"Kratos don't pretend to understand her or our relationship. And you're one to talk about betrayal," Mithos reminded him. Kratos was silent. "Come Pronyma."

Pronyma swallowed and gave her answer, "No."

"No? Are you rejecting me too?" Mithos was aghast.

Pronyma looked down at the ground tears falling from her face, "It's not because I'm not grateful to you for saving your life. It's not because I don't trust you. It's not because I hate you somewhere inside for killing me. And it's not because I have a debt to Orihime. Even if I join you again things won't go back to the way they were. Kratos was right about one thing. The Mithos I loved is dead. Can't you see you've diverged so far from what you once were? You've gone completely insane! I want you to go back to how you used to be. To the Mithos Yggdrasil I once believed in. To the Mithos Yggdrasil I once followed unquestionably. To the Mithos Yggdrasil…I once loved," Pronyma choked back a few tears and then shouted, "I can't believe I would ever utter this sentence, but let the Chosen go at once!"

Mithos scowled, "So that's your answer. Fine I guess in the end I am truly on my own."

"Lord Yggdrasil please stop!" Pronyma pleaded.

"You're in no condition to be giving me orders Pronyma. I won't return this body! I'm out of here!" Colette's body, with Mithos' consciousness controlling it, vanished in burst of white light.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted. As if his own voiced has caused it there was suddenly an Earthquake. "What's going on?"

"Everyone back to Heimdall!" Kratos ordered. Everyone agreed to carry out the auburn haired crusader's demands without question.

Upon arrival in the village Yuan appeared. "Yuan!" Nel called out to him.

"Did you succeed in rounding up everyone?" Soifon asked him.

"Yes, but right now we have bigger problems than getting you all home, The Tower of Salvation is collapsing."

"He's right, look!" Sajin pointed to an area in the sky. Debris was falling onto Hemidall like meteorites.

"We need to evacuate the town!" Kratos said abruptly.

"Agreed," Byakuya stated as he, Kratos and Soifon made haste to evacuate all the villagers. When everyone was safe the group suddenly noticed a giant purple rock in the sky. It was so close that the entire sky seemed to be blanketed in the royal color.

"What in the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Derris Kharlan," Pronyma gaped.

"Impossible! How can a planet exist in such close proximity?" Regal wanted to know.

"It is the Eternal Sword that makes the impossible possible," Yuan stated.

"Why does that sound so vaguely familiar?" Soifon asked.

"I can answer that," Ichigo held his sword upside down and altered his voice as best he could to sound suave and cool, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Renji, Izuru and Rangiku burst out laughing at the accuracy of Ichigo's impression of Aizen, but everyone stopped laughing when Momo started shaking and had a mortified look on her face causing Hitsugaya to glare at Ichigo vehemently as he tried to snap Momo out of it. "Uh oops," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Nevertheless if what Yuan says is true then Mithos will try to take the Great Seed and Derris Kharlan away from this world," Pronyma tried to gear everyone back to the very serious discussion.

"But if that happens this world will die!" Izuru exclaimed.

"No sweat if we fail you guys can just press the reset button right?" Zelos brushed off.

"This isn't a game!" Ichigo shouted, "So stop treating it like one!"

"Ooh scary, alright, alright," Zelos surrendered, "So what do we do?"

"Use the Eternal Sword. If you really made a pact with Origin, with its power over time and space, we can reach Derris Kharlan and go after Mithos," Kratos explained.

"But Altessa's not well enough to move we don't have enough time to let Orihime recover his injuries for him," Rukia pointed out.

"If that's the case who's going to forge the Eternal Ring?" Zelos asked.

"Dad," Lloyd stated.

"Huh? Dirk?" Genis questioned.

"He's the only one we can rely on now, we have to go to my house now!" Lloyd declared.

"All right let's go!" Ichigo declared.

* * *

**Sylvarant, Dirk's house**

**Ichigo's pov**

We touched ground just outside the Iselia forest and made a beeline for Lloyd's house. We got inside and explained the situation to him. "So you want me to forge the Ring of the Pact? A dwarf who's losing his skills by living on the surface?" Dirk asked.

"There's no one else. The dwarf that has the skills is unable to move," Kratos explained to him.

"Dad, please!" Lloyd pleaded.

"I've gathered all of the necessary items," Kratos laid out several objects on the table: Adamantium, Aionis and Sacred Wood.

"Lord Kratos is this why you were traveling all across the world?" Pronyma asked him.

"Affirmative."

"I see," Dirk stated, "So everything is set. I can't very well refuse after you've gone through so much trouble, now can I? And I suppose it won't hurt me to help out my dearest son. After all," He looked at Kratos, "I'm his father, too." He turned his attention to Lloyd, "Dwarven Vow Number One: Work together for the sake of a peaceful world. All right, let's do it."

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"If this works without any flaws not even an hour," Dirk stated.

"Orihime watch over him in case something happens, we don't need any mistakes at this point," Rukia instructed.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san," Inoue said with a salute and a smile.

We waited about thirty minutes before the ring was forged and usable. Dirk put it in Lloyd's hand. "With this, I'll be able to use the Eternal Sword, right?"

"Sure seems like it," I said. Lloyd nodded and equipped the ring.

"Lloyd I have a favor to ask," Kratos approached him.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked him back.

"Would you allow me to join your journey once more?" Kratos asked him.

"Of course, I was hoping you'd ask that," Lloyd said.

"Then use this," Kratos put his sword out onto the table, "We'll stop Mithos together."

"That's a mighty fine blade, I doubt you got a blade in yer possession to match it, eh boy?" Dirk asked Lloyd. He turned his back and put a glowing blue blade on the table, "Take this with you. It's a present I promised you. Now that you've grown all up, I can entrust you with the greatest sword I ever forged, the Vorpal Sword."

Lloyd held both his swords up above his head. "Wow, I'll become really powerful with these," he marveled the appearance of his new swords."

"Yeah and this time they won't break," Renji joked only to get smacked by Rukia. "Ow, what? I was just telling the truth."

"But wait, Kratos, if you give Lloyd your sword what will you fight with?" Soifon asked him.

Kratos reached behind his back and pulled out a glowing violet sword with a red rune on the tip, "I plan on using this. I picked it up as we were gathering the villagers together. I found this sword stuck in a giant rock next to what remained of the elder's house. I planned on giving Lloyd Flamberge from the start even if you all didn't let me come with you."

"Ah, that's…" Raine seemed shocked.

"Professor what is it?" Lloyd asked.

"That's the legendary sword of the elves. The fabled Sword in the Stone: Excalibur," she stated.

"Ah hah," Zelos laughed, "No way! That sword chooses its wielder, why would it pick this guy of all people?"

"It doesn't matter at least he has a weapon," I said, "Come on let's get going."

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Kratos has joined the party**

* * *

**Iselia Forest**

We marched out to the forest so we could safely take off onto the Rheairds, but before we could I could feel immense spiritual pressure. _This isn't him, but what's this familiar feeling I'm getting. _I asked myself.

Suddenly from behind the trees the Sword Dancer that our group had already fought against twice appeared as it began tearing apart the forest and towered over the sky. "Ah crap! Not that thing!" Renji shouted.

"Great, it looks like if we want to get out of her we're gonna have to deal with this thing first," I said pulling out my sword. As the creature drew near I suddenly noticed a flash of light appear out of the corner of my eye. The flash of light grew larger and larger and then suddenly turned into a bright red beam that engulfed the Sword Dancer and disintegrated it entirely. _That's…! _There was only one creature I knew with _that_ kind of destructive power and in an instant he appeared in front of us. "Bastard!"

"Long time no see eh king?" my hollow asked.

"Why are you getting in our way? Why now? And how the heck did you get to Sylvarant?" I shouted.

He laughed. "You're on your way to the final battle that'll make sure you won't hold back to face me. I want to face you and you're comrades at your full strength Ichigo. I took care of that Sword Dancer to make sure he wouldn't get in our way. And to answer your second question I got to Sylvarant by crossing the dimensional boundaries via the Renegade base. After my little Rendezvous at the tower, Yuan was more than willing to let me sneak through without resistance. He knew he couldn't beat me and in exchange for the lives of him and his men he let me sneak by while you were all busy raiding Cruxis. Now then king, if you want to get back to Tethe'alla and save your friend you're going to have to go through me to do it. We'll do it six on one just like the first time. I rather enjoyed that."

I gripped my sword tightly. "Kratos how long do we have?" I asked.

"A few hours of battle isn't going to make a difference in the final outcome," he answered.

"Well ok then," I said calmly and stepped forward, "I accept your terms!" I shouted at my hollow.

"Then allow me," Kratos stood next to me, "To fight by your side."

"And me!" Pronyma stated, "This is my chance to prove that I am truly on your side."

"I'm getting in on this action too. This guy is strong and you won't get anywhere if you don't let me in on it," Kenpachi declared.

"I'll fight too," Nel said, "As payback for the trouble he caused Yuan!"

"I'll get in as well," Inoue said, "I want to be of use to Kurosaki-kun. I helped out once. I can help out again."

"Wait a minute what about me?" Lloyd asked.

"You still need to recover from the battle with Origin, unlike Soul Reapers your energy doesn't come back over time. Sit this one out ok Lloyd?" I requested of him.

"You have nothing to worry about," Byakuya said to Kratos, "I'll watch over him."

"Lloyd," Kratos smirked at him, "You'll only get in the way be a good boy and wait there with Captain Kuchiki," he held his sword with both hands and scowled at my hollow, "allow me to protect you."

"Da…Kratos."

"So," My hollow looked at my allies and me, "It'll be the six of you?"

I nodded, and then flipped Shadow's Ring into the air and equipped it, "I'm ready when are."

"Then let's get started," he said.

_This is it, all we gotta do is beat him and we can go straight for Mithos! This time I'll put an end to our struggle once and for all!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So did you all like this chapter? A lot of epic fight scenes happened. The plot is on its way to its conclusion and to top it all off Hichigo makes his last stand against the group. Will Ichigo and the others emerge victorious or will Hichigo prove to be just too powerful. There aren't many chapters to go of this series. To find out how the next one will turn out you'll just have to be patient and wait. See ya everybody!)**


	41. The Horse is Tamed

**(A/N: Here's to the next chapter. We're on the home stretch here everyone. We just have this battle with Hichigo, the chapter with the Derris Emblem, the Final Showdown with Mithos and then the aftermath. Hopefully I can wrap this up in 4 chapters and possibly an epilogue. Here we go)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo took the first opening strike and collided with Hichigo's blade, deflecting both combatants away from each other Kenpachi came swinging in from behind and Hichigo stabbed forward with his blade. The 11th Division captain turned his head slightly and tricked Hichigo into slicing the 11th Division captain's eyepatch off. Kenpachi then struck his sword into the hollow's shoulder cutting off a fragment. It regenerated and Hichigo turned and struck down on Kenpachi's crouching position only for Kenpachi to turn and block. Nel came in from behind with an aerial roundhouse kick, but Hichigo blocked with his free arm. With both arms occupied Kratos came in from behind.

"Super Lightning Blade!" He sent Hichigo blasting away with a burn in his back. The hollow turned and faced his opponents once again only to find himself right where Pronyma wanted him.

"Agarazium!" The energy vortex erupted from the ground just as Hichigo gained his footing giving him no time to dodge.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime did a follow up move and struck at Hichigo with in the amplified version of the technique.

_Heh, they've certainly gotten strong, but this won't hold me. _Hichigo regenerated from the damage from Agarazium and swatted away Koten Zanshun. He then sensed Ichigo from behind.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashed a show of force on Hichigo and caused the hollow to lose his right arm and his sword to drop to the ground. Hichigo regenerated his arm and called his sword with a wave of telekinesis. He noticed Kratos coming at him from behind and slung him away with the same technique. He then proceeded to do the same to Kenpachi and Nel as they came at him.

"Not bad," Hichigo taunted, "You've all gotten to a point where this is actually interesting. But of course I too have gotten stronger. Allow me to show you." Hichigo raised his spiritual pressure to new levels and suddenly two more arms extended outward from his body and two, large demonic wings extended out of his back.

"Wh-what the…"

"And that's not all," Hichigo stated as a long demonized tail extended out from him as well before the Hierro was shook off it and it just radiated with pure spirit energy. He then grew to a size that would make him about a foot taller than Sajin Komamura. He then ejected two extra legs in back of his original two making him a quadruped In his upper right arm Hichigo formed a long, white spirit lance. In his upper left hand a scythe appeared and in his remaining hand, he left it free, but it exuded raw spirit energy from the fist. "Now, let's continue where we left off." He threw the scythe like a boomerang at Kenpachi who blocked it and was knocked away from the impact. Nel came at Hichigo from behind with a leaping faith type strike. "Useless!" Ichigo took his lance and made to run Nel through, but she used Sonido to escape. Kratos came down from below.

"Light Spear!" Ichigo blocked every strike with his sword and then called back his scythe with telekinesis forcing Kratos to take to the sky and leap out of the way.

Ichigo was frozen in place as he watched as Pronyma used Leonazium on his inner hollow only for the abomination to scratch the air with his free hand and form claw like, sectionalized spirit energy wall that blocked her attack. _That attack. _Ichigo looked at his hollow's weapons. _Those weapons. _He looked at the wings. _Those wings. Impossible, how can it be? He's using. _Ichigo swallowed. _He's using the abilities of every Espada I've ever faced, but how…why?_

"Photon!" Orihime sent out a blast of energy, but not at Hichigo, her target was Kratos. He caught the energy on the tip of his sword and channeled it through.

"Plasma Blade!" Kratos struck through forceful energy and made to rip through Hichigo's center, but the hollow blocked with his three weapons.

"Declare, Gamuza!" Nel emerged in her release form and charged straight at Hichigo from behind. Hichigo turned, swatted at Kratos with his tail to get him away from him and turned his attention towards Nel.

As Nel reached her terminal velocity she threw her weapon, "Lanzor Verde!"

Hichigo switched his sword to his open hand and his lance to his lower right so it was parallel opposite with Nel's attack, "Lanza," he drew back the lance. Hearing that word, in conjunction with the already nostalgic lance shocked, both Ichigo and Uryu, the latter of which was spectating. "Del Relampago!" Nel's weapon was completely torn to shreds and Nel herself was engulfed with the attack.

"NEL!" Ichigo shouted.

Hichigo cackled maniacally after the attack. Kratos came from behind the cackling hollow again only for Ichigo to spin on a dim and sock the auburn haired crusader right in the abdomen.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted.

Ichigo rushed to Nel's side. She was badly injured. "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime began healing Nel with her power from a distance only for Hichigo to throw his scythe in her direction.

"No! Inoue!" Ichigo made to go and protect his friend, but someone else blocked the hit first, getting slashed multiple time along the front of her body.

"Pronyma-san!" Orihime shouted as the Desian Grand Cardinal hit the ground next to her.

"Finally, for once in my life…I did something right," Pronyma smiled and then lost consciousness.

Hichigo came charging at Orihime. "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Emotionally traumatized the human turned angel could barely hold together the willpower necessary to keep her shield up as Hichigo's sword collided against it and then Hichigo brought back one of his free hands and shattered the barrier before bringing back the other one and punching Orihime right in the face, knocking her out onto the ground.

"INOUE!" Ichigo shouted. _This is bad. He's just…he's just too powerful. We can't…we can't beat him…we can't beat him like this._

Suddenly though inspiration took hold when Kenpachi rushed Hichigo, both hands on his sword and delivered a pretty nasty strike down the hollow's spinal cord. Hichigo regenerated and turned to block with his fist, but Kenpachi sliced right through it with his sword and then swung down with both hands on his blade and severed both arms on Hichigo's left the hollow used Sonido to back away. "Finally all the weaklings are down." Kenpachi chuckled darkly. "Now I don't have to hold back. My full spirit energy would've negatively influenced their attacks and now that they're down for the count I don't have to hold back any of my spirit energy and I can go at you with my full force."

"Go ahead and try I'll still cut you down!" Hichigo boasted.

Kenpachi just screamed out a battle cry and came wildly swinging in. Down to two weapons, currently, Hichigo had the versatility to try different maneuvers and tactics to cut and slice Kenpachi from different directions, but he could not stop the ax crazy captain from dealing just as much damage in return. The more Hichigo seemed to slice up Kenpachi though the more the blood soaked captain seemed to be enjoying the fight. Kenpachi swung up with a spiritually powered fist and cracked Hichigo right in the jaw sending him away a good distance. Cut up and bleeding black Hichigo regenerated his wounds.

"Hoho," Kenpachi chuckled, "You've still got fight left in you, that's good. It'd be boring if you were that easy to kill."

"That easy to kill?" Hichigo lowered his head, "Don't make me laugh." Ichigo gasped at seeing this, "I'm far above your level," he began charging energy in between his horns, "Soul Reaper!" Hichigo fired forward a cero of destructive proportions. The 11th Division captain could not move fast enough to escape the blast.

"KENPACHI!" Ichigo shouted. He watched as the strongest warrior ever started to fall forward after getting hit with that technique.

_Looks like, even I can't beat him, _Kenpachi smirked as he fell, _Ichigo you gotta let me fight this guy again. He's strong._ He looked over to the orange haired Soul Reaper in question. _What's with that look you dumbass, you can beat this guy. You've beaten me twice. Show him what you're made of Ichigo. Win._ Kenpachi hit the ground.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

_It's no good. No matter how much we go after him it's just no good. He's too strong. We can't…we can't beat him. He took down Nel. He took down Pronyma. Kratos. Kenpachi. Inoue. How am I supposed to beat someone who can defeat them so easily?_

"Ichigo! Catch!" I heard Lloyd's voice and saw himthrow something across the air. I leapt over to it, forward rolled, and grabbed it out of the air. I looked at what he had caught after I landed. It was a diamond ring.

_This is…Origin's ring. _I looked over to Lloyd who gave him a thumb's up. I smirked and then gave a determined smirk to my hollow. _Shadow's ring gave me the power to enhance my Zanpakuto because Shadow and Zangetsu are both spirits of darkness. If Origin is a master of time and space maybe, if only momentarily, I can tap into __**that**__ and still keep my powers. It's worth a shot. _

"It looks like your planning something Ichigo," my hollow commented.

"Yeah, beating you!" I slipped on Origin's ring and held my hand up to the sky.

_**Bearer of the pact, you have equipped my power. What is your will?**_

_Origin, I want you to regress time on me. Whenever I wield your power I want you to regress time on me. Regress me to the moment that I was at my absolute strongest. _

_**That will take up an abhorrent amount of your mana to uphold. Are you sure?**_

_I'll be fine. I only had one shot last time. I'm only going to have one shot again. _

_**Understood. Take the power you need.**_

_**Ichigo, are you sure about this? What if you…**_I heard Tensa Zangetsu's apprehension.

_Don't sweat it. If Origin is taking the brunt work, you'll still be around after the show. Stick by me ok._

_**Of course, I would never abandon you.**_

_Ok then, here goes. _"I call upon the power of Origin!" I shouted and felt myself imbued with massive amounts of power. I felt as a gauntlet wove itself onto my right hand and Tensa Zangetsu's chain extend out and wrap around my arm as the right sleeve on my Shihakusho blew off. My hair grew out a bit and my sword became like it was the last time I used this form. "Tensa Zangetsu Saigo no Gaikan" **(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon Final Form)**

"What the hell do you think you're doing taking that form? You'll be useless after you beat me," my hollow chuckled.

"Not so," I answered swinging my blade forward, "I'm using the power of Origin to regress myself back to when I was able to use this technique. It's taking up an abhorrent amount of mana and spirit energy just for me to maintain this form. That's why I plan to end this with one final attack. Once I remove Origin's ring after I attack the magic will end and I will never be able to use the power of Origin myself ever again, but in exchange for taking you down I call that equivalent exchange."

"Heh, all right then, so you're going all out, guess I'll do the same," he looked around, "You don't want to get your friends and this continent caught in the blast do you?"

"Let's move to the ruins of the ranch then," I suggested. We were there in moments, standing high above it.

"You ready?" I asked swinging my blade low and holding it forward.

"Yeah," he held up his arms and brought out two more. Each one held a replication of Ulquiorra's lance in its grip. He passed off the right lance to his left side and converted his scythe into another lance. Then he grabbed his whitened Tensa Zangetsu sword and held it with all of the arms on the right side of his body and began charging energy into his horns, it was black this time: a Cero Oscuras. "I'm going to hit you with everything I have this time. Let's end this."

"Ok," I said and charged energy in my right arm, "Saigo no Getsuga Tensho!" I emerged in the form of Getsuga. My hollow threw his lances, created a forceful Getsuga Tensho and fired his Cero Oscuras. I held out my right hand and let the energy sword form in my right hand. "Mugetsu!" I unleashed all the energy I had into that attack. My hollow's attacks were all ripped apart in the blast. I removed Origin's ring and the sudden burst of Mana into it burned my hand. It plummeted to the ground and I caught it with the tip of my sword. I then removed Shadow's ring and pocketed it. I could feel my hollow's presence. I lowered myself to the ground, still having enough energy to maintain Bankai mode.

My hollow was lying on the ground back in his original form, completely wasted, almost beyond recognition. Black blood poured from a lot of his injuries. He lifted his head up.

"Pretty good show king. I guess you do have what it takes to control my power after all," he smirked. "All right I concede," he reached his hand out to me, it shook as he moved it. "Take me to where I belong so I can rest." I nodded and walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He delved into my body and then my mask appeared in my hand.

_**Hey King**__, _I heard my hollow say again.

_What? _I asked.

_**Thanks for the fun.**_

_Baka. _

* * *

**Renegade Base**

**Lloyd's pov**

After Ichigo returned to us with his hollow defeated he handed me back Origin's ring. Because of what he did he couldn't use the power of Origin, or by extension the Eternal Sword, ever again. And here I thought I could rely on him if things got tough, but it seemed like the fate of both worlds was going to rest on my shoulders. Everyone who had been beaten by Ichigo's hollow was still breathing. The professor managed to stabilize everyone and we managed to fly over and get everyone restored at the renegade base in Triet, Ichigo included. He was exhausted.

Sheena stood next to me while I watched everyone be healed in the refreshing station. Too many people I had come to rely on had gotten hurt in that fight for me not to be here. Sheena held my hand as we waited. "He was really brave to do that."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Sacrificing the ability to wield the Eternal Sword just so we could win," Sheena scratched her head, "He's probably the only one besides you who would've been able to do it."

"No kidding, but what's done is done. Everything's on me now and there's no way around that," I said shaking my head.

"On the bright side at least we had to come here anyway," Sheena said. I just sighed and thought about Colette. "You're worried about Colette aren't you?" she asked.

"I know Mithos won't do anything to her so long as he's in her body, but he stole her right out from under me. I…I failed to protect her. She's suffered way too much. How long until she's allowed to just enjoy her life?"

Sheena was about to respond, but one of the refresher stations beeped and Kratos stepped out. We rushed over to him.

"Da…Kratos, are you ok?" I asked.

"I've…been better," he said as his breathing regulated, "I take it we won?"

I nodded, "Yeah you missed it, Ichigo pulled off this awesome technique and just ripped his hollow apart."

"I see, that's good then," Kratos seemed content with the information. "Where's Ichigo now?"

"Resting," Sheena said, "The power he used to defeat his inner hollow, in exchange for defeating it, he had to give up being able to use the power of Origin."

Kratos seemed in silence for a moment. Then he just said his old, "I see."

I was not leaving it at that, "If you have something to say, then say it."

"No, it's best if I don't. I wouldn't want to…"

Before he could finish another refresher station went off. Orihime had finally recuperated. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

She didn't seem like she heard me, "Ah where am I? Was I sent back?" she looked down at herself, "Ah, I'm still in my Cruxis outfit!"

"Calm down Orihime you're still here with us, you got knocked out during the fight," I said loud enough for her to hear me.

"O-oh Lloyd-kun you're all right, Kratos-san too," she smiled. "Ah!" she suddenly panicked, "Kurosaki-kun!" she whirled in different directions, "Where's Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun!" she called for him.

"Relax, Ichigo's perfectly all right. He exhausted himself so he's having a short rest to recover his strength," Kratos told her.

"That's good," she tensed up again, "Are Pronyma-san and Nel-san resting as well?" she asked.

"They're okay. Everyone who was fighting against that abomination is resting Orihime. They're perfectly fine," Sheena told her.

"That's good," she smiled. Pronyma and Nel followed suit out of the refresher station and Kenpachi after them. Ichigo was the last to wake up. Sheena got frantic and made sure Ichigo was fine, but he reassured her with a head pat that he was fine. He asked if we were ready to go and I nodded. We then headed off for the Tower of Salvation.

* * *

**Tower of Salvation, ruins**

"The dais the Eternal Sword was originally in is all that's left," Renji said.

"The sword itself is there as well," Byakuya added.

"Well let's grab that thing and get us to take it to Derris Kharlan," Ichigo urged.

"This will be the final battle are we all ready?" the Professor asked.

"I was born ready," Kenpachi chuckled.

A sweat drop formed behind me and then I got a look of determination, "Don't worry, I'm ready." I approached the Eternal Sword. "Let's do this." I equipped the Eternal Ring and grabbed hold of the Eternal Sword it glowed with radiant energy and split itself into raw, red and blue colored mana each segement of which went into the color coordinated sword at my side. The Eternal Sword had imbued its energy into my own swords. I drew out my swords and held them up.

I heard Origin's voice in my swords, "You who upholds the right of the pact what do you ask of me?"

"Carry us all to Derris Kharlan to where Mithos and our dear friend are! Ichigo is allowed to come though even though he can't use your power right?" I asked to make sure.

"Ichigo Kurosaki cannot use my power for his own purposes, but he can be affected by it should another upholder of the pact so choose. Worry not, he may come along," Origin told me.

"All right then. Then take us all to Derris Kharlan like I said," I ordered.

"Understood." There was a bright white light and the next thing I knew we were standing on a giant rocky platform surrounded by angels, demons and other types of monsters.

"Looks like the welcoming committee," Toshiro readied his weapon.

"Peh, these guys are pushovers, but there are a lot of em," Kenpachi said, "You guys go on ahead, The Arrancar girly, Captain Komamura and I can take care of these wimps on our own."

"You sure about that?" I asked him.

"Don't underestimate us, we'll be fine," Kenpachi said.

"I've rather overestimated you then. I thought you would've wanted to handle this yourself," Byakuya said to him.

"If I was dealing with just a bunch of warriors then maybe, but some of these guys are mages so I need someone to watch my back," he said.

"You're more humane than I gave you credit for," Byakuya teased him.

"Shaddup get going already, would ya?"

"We will once we can get by," I said only for Nel to fire off a cero and clear out some enemies.

She wiped her mouth, "There its clear, now go!"

We all rushed off together. We followed the narrow pathway and began approaching the next teleporter. I noticed a weird pattern on the ground beneath me. I thought nothing of it as I stepped over it until I heard Ichigo complaining and turned around to see everyone caught in a trap.

"Guys!" I ran towards them.

"Lloyd! Stay back!" Pronyma commanded.

"But…"

"This is the Derris Emblem trap don't worry about us find…" she suddenly vanished.

"Pronyma!"

"Lloyd! Like she was going to say get the Derris Emblem seal. With it you can…" Kratos vanished.

"With it I can what! What can I do?" No one would answer me.

"Lloyd this trap is not life threatening, do not worry about us for…" Presea vanished.

"Presea!"

"Lloyd, you need to calm down, get moving! You can catch up with…" Toshiro vanished.

"Toshiro!"

"Lloyd just forge ahead. Don't worry about us, please," Rukia said and vanished.

"I can't just leave you all behind though," I murmured.

"You're going to have to bud, it's the only way, like your old man said, get the Derris Emblem," Zelos vanished.

"We'll be fine Lloyd!" Ichigo pointed past me with his sword, "Go!"

I growled and took off into the transporter. Hearing the trap make my friends vanish one by one. In the next area I saw Colette.

"Colette!" I shouted running towards her.

She turned towards me. Her eyes were so empty. She then attacked me with her Chakram.

"Ahahahaha!" I heard Mithos' laugh as his spirit rose from out of the back of her body.

"You little bastard! Let her go!" I shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. "I've almost finished completely possessing your friend's mind. She gave into my will quite quickly in order to save you. Colette is now my hive minded slave until I can take her over myself."

"Damn you!" I rushed forward to attack only to stop as Mithos didn't bother to have Colette put up a guard of defense.

He laughed again, "You can't fight against her in fear of hurting her?" He continued to laugh, "Oh this makes things all the more easier." I dropped my sword and grabbed Colette around her arms. I was binding her so tightly she wasn't able to move. Mithos had her extend out her wings and exude the mana from them, which was painful, but not enough to make me let go of Colette.

_Colette, snap out it! _I demanded internally. _I'm here! I'll protect you! Just Colette! Please! Please wake up! Fight him!_

"L-lloyd," I heard her voice and loosened my grip in surprise.

"No! Impossible!" I heard Mithos shout.

"Agh!" Colette crouched down, "Get out of me! Lloyd's here. He came for me! Let me go!"

"Agh, where's all her willpower coming from? Damn you! Damn you, you son of Kratos!" Mithos then screamed and his presence vanished completely.

"Colette!" I shouted. She stood up and looked at me. Her eyes were full of life again.

"Lloyd?" she looked confused momentarily. She then opened her arms up and gave me a hug, knocking us both to the ground, "Lloyd!" She fell on top of me with a thud. "Oh Lloyd, you're really here. You came for me. I'm so happy. I'm so happy to see you." Her tone of voice was the happiest I'd heard her in a while.

I put my arms around her, "Of course I'm here you dork. I told you I'd always be around and that we'd always be together. I would never break that promise. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're safe too Lloyd," she said. We got up off the ground. "I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble and worrying you."

I tapped her on the forehead, "You dork, it's not your fault. If anyone's to blame it's Mithos."

"Right, I'm sorry," she apologized again. I sighed. I decided to let that one slide. "Wait where is everyone?" she asked.

"Kenpachi, Sajin, and Nel are taking care of the monsters and angels that met us here on our arrival and I think Yachiru stayed back to watch. Everyone else got caught in a trap on the way here." I grabbed Colette's hand. "Let's go save them together."

"Yes," she agreed.

"Oh and Colette."

"What?"

"Welcome back," I told her.

"Thanks," she was really moved for some reason.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"I really like it when you say 'welcome back'," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ah well," she put her hands together and faced me, "Do you remember when you said it to me when I returned to my normal self at the Fooji Mountains?" I nodded. "Well whenever you tell me 'welcome back' I really start to feel like I really am back."

"Then I'll say it as many times as you want until you feel like you're really back ok?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Come on then, we have to save everyone from that trap." The two of us headed forward to save the others.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

**Hitsugaya's pov**

"Oh my head," I clutched my throbbing temple and rubbed it. "What the hell happened?" I looked around. I was in some form of white room with no doors and no windows and no visible walls, just a ceiling and floor. "Where am I?" I wondered.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" I turned around to see Momo.

"Hinamori?" I got to my feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but where are the others?" she wondered.

"I don't know, but let's stick together I don't want to lose you again." I told her. She nodded. We continued walking around in this seemingly endless area. No matter how much we walked it felt like we were going nowhere. "This place feels like its cut off from both time and space."

"You said it," Momo agreed.

"My how nice it is to see both of you again, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo."

_That voice, no way, that's not possible! _I whirled around and my eyes turned wide with terror. _No! That's not possible! It's impossible for him to be here! _"This isn't possible!"

The person in front of me smirked smugly before speaking, "I believe it was Ka-Fei Yuan who said that it was the Eternal Sword that made the impossible possible."

"Then do you mind explaining to me what exactly you're doing here?" I asked looking the person right in the face, "Sosuke Aizen."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Aizen? AIZEN? Yes what exactly, and more importantly HOW exactly is Aizen here? Suddenly the phrase "It's not Bleach without Aizen" comes to mind lol. So as you're reading this I'm going to be working on the next chapter in hopes that I can finish this series before the end of the week. Enjoy your mind fuck and know that all will be revealed in time. See ya)**


	42. The Derris Emblem

**(A/N: I am wanting to get this series done. I played it all out in my head so I know how I want this to go. Here's to the rest of Tales of Bleach: Unreal Society)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Hitsugaya's pov**

Something was strange. Just the fact that Aizen was here made no sense, on top of that he looked like he did back when he was a captain of the Gotei. Just what was going on?

"You want to know what I'm doing here? I've been stuck here for the longest time now," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Central Forty Six trapped you underground for twenty millennia. You shouldn't be anywhere else but there. And why are you dressed like a captain?"

"I don't quite understand the question Captain Hitsugaya. I have been trapped here for many years now."

"What exactly are you saying?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The Aizen you all believe to have defected Soul Society and betrayed you all was not I, but a doppleganger who took my place and trapped me in an interdimensional space," he said.

"Is that really true?" Hinamori asked.

"Momo, don't fall for it! It's a trap! There's no way Aizen could be here! He's lying!" I shouted.

"I assure you, I am not lying," he said.

"I've heard enough! Be gone you illusion!" I shouted and ran forward with my sword drawn only for my sword to clang against another, but it wasn't Aizen's. "Hinamori?"

"We…we don't know for sure if this isn't what it seems like," Hinamori squeaked.

"Open your eyes Momo!" I shouted.

"Momo, do not let Captain Hitsugaya frighten you," he put a hand on her shoulder, "I will protect you."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I swung my sword only for Momo to block for him again. "Stop protecting him Hinamori!"

"I can't!" There were tears in her eyes, "If what he says is true then it's like I believed. The Captain Aizen who betrayed Soul Society was just a fake and the real Captain Aizen was alive all this time. For one minute Shiro-chan, can't you think of the possibility that this might be what it seems like?"

"No!" I answered without hesitation, "There are too many facts you don't know about Hinamori. The Aizen you knew never existed! Accept reality!"

"Captain Hitsugaya, you need to calm down," Aizen spoke softly.

"I don't need to hear that from you," I said only to realize that I was fighting back tears. I gripped my sword. "I can't believe…I don't want to believe that this is the truth! This can't be real! I've had nightmares like this! If this is happening for real it's an illusion! There's no way this is happening!" I flew at Aizen only to be blocked by Momo again. "Stop protecting him!" I shouted.

"Shiro-chan please stop! I don't want to fight you again," she sobbed.

"You don't have to fight me at all, just move aside," I told her.

"I…I can't. It's a lieutenant's duty to protect her captain. If you plan on turning your blade on Captain Aizen then I have to stop you," I felt her defense begin to waver.

"Hinamori can't you tell this is some form of an illusion using our knowledge of Aizen to pit us against each other?" I asked.

"Or so you would like to believe. It is you who is having trouble accepting reality Captain Hitsugaya, not Momo," he said.

"Shut up!" I jumped away again. "Give me one good reason why I should believe this? We're stuck in a virtual world. There's no way the you, the real you, could be here!"

"But is this world truly virtual or just another plane of reality? The latter would explain my existence," Aizen said to me.

"So would an illusion," I said.

"Yet again we're back to illusions and deceptions, do you have any facts to support your theory?" Aizen asked pushing in his glasses.

_This has to be some form of illusion. This can't be real. There's no way it is! I've got to figure out a way to break this illusion or whatever this is. _I stood silently and thought.

"Shiro-chan?"

I ignored Momo's voice and concentrated. I closed my eyes. It was true that I could feel Aizen's reiatsu, but that could just make the illusion more complex. I thought back to what happened before I ended up here. _Kratos said something about the Derris Emblem before he disappeared, as did Pronyma. They knew something about this, which could only mean that this was some form of security trap that we all activated when we set foot on that emblem. If that's the case, _I opened my eyes, _I do know of a way to test my theory. _"Tell me something Aizen," I said, "You said you've been stuck here for quite a while now, you're telling me in all that time you've never once thought of escaping or trying to escape?"

"There is no way out of here Captain Hitsugaya," Aizen stated.

"I beg to differ," I said, "Hinamori and I entered this place when we triggered a trap set by Cruxis. If there's a way in, then there is also a way out. Traps are not flawless and a brilliant mind like yours should've been able to figure out how to escape after years of being trapped here."

Aizen lowered his hand and clapped his hands slowly, "Very astute Toshiro Hitsugaya," 'Aizen' grabbed Hinamori and placed his sword at her neck. He slowly dissolved into a different shape. He no longer took a human form. The thing standing in front of me was not Aizen it was a dark, faceless golem holding a bright jade, crystallized battle sword that it held at Momo's neck. The creature still spoke with Aizen's voice, "The fact that you were able to see through Mithos' illusion is something of value, but you let me manage to get a hold of your friend. One move and her head comes right off!"

I tensed in place only to watch as Hinamori removed one hand from her sword and place it at the side of the creature's head, "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" The shockwave was enough to knock the large creature off balance and let her go from her grip. Momo dodged rolled out of the way.

"Freeze Lancer!" I fired the mid level Ice spell at my target and knocked it away. "What do you know, you've lost your hostage," I swung my sword with both hands, "Allow me to show you exactly what happens to anyone who tries to hurt Hinamori. Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" I emerged in my Bankai form and pointed my sword forward and pointed my sword forward, "Ryusenka!" I put the golem on ice and swung my sword. The ice shattered along with the creature. I disengaged Bankai and put my sword away and I felt the infinite area around us begin to fade away and the City of Welgaia appeared around Momo and me. I looked over to her. She was on her knees crying. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. "Hey, calm down, it's ok," I soothed. Momo continued to cry balling my haori in her fists and just crying her eyes into my shoulder. I rubbed her back. I shushed, "Shhh," I ran my hand down her back, "Shhhh," I did it again, "Calm down. It's okay."

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan. I'm sorry," she apologized, "I attacked you again. I betrayed you all to hold onto some false hope. I don't deserve the affection you're showing me right now." I gripped her back tightly and she winced. "Shiro-chan you're hurting me."

"Hinamori listen to me, you deserve every moment of my being here right now. Aizen…the Aizen you thought you knew left such an impression on you what you had to go through at that time, I wouldn't put it past you if you never got over it," I loosened my grip, "I won't ever hate you so long as you still maintain who you are. I'm only angry that you didn't listen to me. I always want what's best for you Momo. And I always want to protect you Momo. I told you that I would didn't I?"

"Yes," she sniffed, "you did."

"Good," I stood up holding her hand. "Now come on, let's go find the others."

"Right," she nodded with a smile.

"HEY!"

"That's Lloyd's voice," I turned to see him and Colette running up the pathway. "Lloyd! Colette!"

"Toshiro. Momo. You guys are ok," Lloyd said with a smile.

"That's...oh you know never mind."

"Yeah, we're fine now," Hinamori said, "Kratos and Pronyma-san told you not to worry remember?"

"Yeah," he said feeling relaxed.

"Well c'mon then, let's go find the others," I said. Everyone was in agreement on that.

* * *

**Rangiku's pov**

After that bright light that transported me elsewhere I found myself in some form of dark, damp basement of Welgaia. I could hardly see due to the dim lighting, using my hand to follow a wall. I drew out my sword when I heard something fall over and break. I put my hand on my sword and tread carefully. I then felt a presence. I crept around the corner and drew my sword on my target, who did the same to me. It was Kira.

"M-Matsumoto?"

"K-Kira?"

Both of us put away our swords, "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's ok. I got jumpy when I heard whatever fell over and broke," I said waving a hand up and down.

"That wasn't you," he said. Now I was nervous.

I looked around, "I just came from this direction though and it's a dead end. Same with you?"

"There was a fork in the road a little ways back, but it only lead to a door that seemed to be a one way entrance," Kira told me.

"Lead the way," I told him. I followed Kira to where he said he found the fork in the road and he pointed to the one-way door. "I tried bashing it in with Wabisuke's sealed form and using Kido, but no dice. It won't open." Suddenly though I saw the lock disengage and the door did open and someone stepped through it and the door closed behind them almost immediately. My whole body shook when I saw who it was, "G-gin?"

"I-Ichimaru-taicho?"

I shook my head, "No! No! This can't be! You're dead!" I shouted.

"That hurts Ran-chan, here I am in the flesh breathing and you insist I'm dead hmm? That sure ain't nice of ya," Gin chuckled.

_His voice…his stature…his reiatsu. They're all in sync, but how?_

"It's probably just an illusion," Kira drew out his sword. "I'll take care of it."

_No stop! _Instinctively I drew my sword out and blocked Kira.

"Out of the way Matsumoto," he told me.

"We…we don't know for sure if it's an illusion," I said.

"Dat was pretty funny Izuru dat you thought you'd try and kill me," Gin chuckled.

"Stop trying to act like Captain Ichimaru, you're not him!" Kira shouted.

"Kira think about what you're doing? What if this is Gin? What if he was revived somehow what if…"

"Matsumoto don't let your emotions drive you. Think about this for a minute. Is it really logical for Ichimaru to be here. Even if he was revived how could he have gotten here?" Kira asked me.

"That's…"

Gin sighed, "My, my. And ta think I thought ya had a brain Izuru."

"Wait, Gin what exactly are you…"

"Shoot to kill! Shinso!" Gin's Zanpakuto ripped past my side and slammed straight towards Kira who blocked.

"Gin what the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"Izuru said dere's no way I could possibly be here, but you can't deny my Zanpakuto being here can ya? Not ta mention if I'm here I could be with the enemy for all you know. A secret spy dey were saving for de last minute," he chuckled to himself.

I pushed him away, turned around and got defensive. "You're not Gin."

"What makes ya say dat all of a sudden?" he asked.

"For two reasons. Number one we're already at the end game, any pawns Mithos had in play would've already appeared a long time ago. Number two, even if Gin was the enemy not only would he not attack me, he wouldn't attack Kira either. Who are you really?"

'Gin' chuckled, "How perceptive. Scary. So scary." The image of Gin faded away and Kira and I were left looking a faceless, humanoid, creature holding a long yellow, lizard tail shaped saber. "I am a sentinel of the Derris Emblem employed by Mithos to deceive and swallow up all intruders. We sentinels read people's hearts and memories whenever the trap is sprung and then try to deceive the intruders into succumbing to our illusions or, if they manage to break free, we kill them."

"Not a chance you're going to do that to us!" I shouted and unsheathed my Zanpakuto, "Growl! Haineko!" I blinded the creature with my ash.

Kira unsheathed his Zanpakuto, "Raise up your head, Wabisuke," he charged towards my ash wall and I moved it in layers to give him an opening without letting the enemy in front of us see it and then heard Kira strike and smash it's head in. I sealed my sword and Izuru sealed his. Suddenly the room we were in completely began to tear away, as if the area itself was part of the illusion. As I watched the shadows completely dissolve Kira pointed and shouted, "Matsumoto look!" I looked in the direction he was pointing to see my captain, Hinamori, Lloyd and Colette running towards us. I waved in exuberance and bounded towards them and Momo and I gave each other a friendship hug.

"You guys are all right," I said gleefully.

"You two made it out ok too?" Lloyd asked us.

"Yeah never better," I said.

"We're fine," Kira said.

"Good then let's continue the search for the others," my captain said and we all headed off.

* * *

**Renji's pov**

Ever since that trap got us I had been wandering around aimlessly around Welgaia, only to have met up with my captain shortly after. I was following his lead, but was confused when we suddenly walked into a room that was completely empty. "Uh Sir, are you sure you know where you're…" I didn't finish because my captain turned and pointed his sword at me. "K-kuchiki-taicho."

"Finally, we're alone," he said, "Now I can kill you and no one will know it was me."

"S-sir?" I was completely confused.

"You're useless Renji, you haven't done a single useful thing since we've all met up. I'd be better off sending you back, or maybe killing you know so the rest of the group doesn't have to put up with you during the final battle," he told me. "Then when we get back to Soul Society, if you really are dead, I can get a better lieutenant put in my place."

"What the hell are you talking about have you lost your mind?" I shouted.

"Renji, you may not know this, but I've always despised you from the moment I became your captain, and I still do. I tolerate you. That's about it. You're annoying, disrespectful and above all: useless. You shame the Gotei and yourself, just by existing," he told me.

What he said struck a few nerves. Yeah it was true I wasn't always useful. And it was true that I wasn't always respectful to a very noble captain and maybe I was annoying. _Damn it, he's always right, and he's always better than me. I can never catch up to him. Maybe he's right. Maybe I'd be better off not being around for the final battle. I'd just get in the way. _I sat on my knees picked up Zabimaru and drove it towards my heart. I stopped it mere inches from penetration as an image of Rukia suddenly flashed in my mind. _No. _I scowled. _No. I can't listen to him. _I turned my sword and drove the tip into the ground and stood up. _This is the man I aim to surpass, this is the man who took Rukia from the normal life she once had. I know he doesn't respect me and I may not show the respect I need to show him, but I don't care. _"I won't give up!" I ran and struck forward and slashed my captain right in the shoulder. He slid back. _I got him. _I looked at the blood on my sword. _That can't be right. Captain Kuchiki could've easily dodged that, surprise or no surprise. _"You're not my captain. Who are you?" I asked.

"Damn, and I thought for sure this would work," the disguise my opponent was using faded away and in place of my captain there was now a human-like creature with a mirror like face in front of me.

"What are you?" I asked the thing. "Forget it. I don't want to know," I released my Shikai, "You're about to pay for mimicking my captain and trying to get me to commit suicide. Roar! Zabimaru!" I smashed it through the head. Another bright light enveloped me and I found myself in another part of Welgaia. Pronyma was talking to Mithos in his aged up form. _Is this also an illusion? No, wait, they don't seem to have noticed me yet._

"Pronyma, I spared you from the Derris Emblem trap. I care too much about you, why can't you see that?" Mithos was talking to her.

"I already told you, I'm doing what's right," she said.

"You're still mad about me killing you, I told you I was sorry," Mithos apologized.

"I told you I already forgave you," she said.

"Then why can't you come back?" he asked.

"Lord Yggdrasil you need to realize that Lord Kratos and his son are going to succeed. I don't want to see you get hurt, just please give up this foolishness," she told him.

"Foolishness? It is all of you who are foolish if you think you can best me. My true body lies in the hall of the great seed. Colette is bringing me my Cruxis Crystal, as it can't be removed from her body for the time being. When the time comes you will all see how much more powerful I am than all of you," Mithos said.

"We beat you once, we'll do it again," I walked forward making myself known.

"Ah Renji, so you managed to escape the Derris Emblem trap. I commend you," he said.

"Can it! Where are Rukia and the others?"

"Scattered throughout Welgaia most likely wallowing in their own self-sorrow. Although it seems some of your friends have been able to break through the Derris Emblem, but there are some, like Kratos and Ichigo whom I'm sure will be unable to break free from the chains that bind them," he tittered.

"What are you planning?" Pronyma asked him.

"Lloyd may have Origin and the Eternal Sword, but so long as I am alive I still share a part of that bond," he said.

"Do you plan to import yourself into your own illusions?" Pronyma asked almost laughing.

"I do," he said.

"I wish you the best of luck then," she chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better Pronyma I'd think you had some faith in those inferior beings," Mithos said to her.

"Maybe I do."

"What a waste," he said and vanished. Pronyma stood silenty for a moment before turning towards me. "Good to see you out and about," she said.

"Likewise, so everyone's been caught in a trap huh?" I asked.

"It certainly seems that way."

"Shall we head off and go round up the others?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes lets." She and I walked forward until we saw 'my captain' come out of another room. I pushed Pronyma back and put my hand on my sword. My captain looked at me, confused.

"What are you doing Renji?" he asked.

"The last thing that looked like you tried to kill me, I'm only being on my guard."

"Ah yes, this Derris Emblem trap we all wound up in," he said.

"Renji stand down," Pronyma said.

"What for?"

"The Derris Emblem can only affect its targets. To anyone else the person would appear to be talking to nothing or even staring out into space. Rest assured that is the real Byakuya Kuchiki." Seeing as Pronyma probably helped set the trap when she was with Cruxis, I took her word for it. "Did you already get past yours?" Pronyma asked my captain.

"It wasn't all that difficult," he responded, "My emotions cannot be so easily swayed. An illusion taking the form of my late wife was not hard to figure out how to break it. I pretended to give in and then reversed the situation on it at the last second. It seems the creature's life was more important than upholding its character. All I did was act the slightest bit out of character from how I acted around my wife and it broke down almost immediately saying how I wasn't acting logical. It just got easier from there."

"Heh, leave it to you to figure things out so quickly," I complimented. I saw how my captain was looking at me. "By the way Kuchiki-taicho, I want to ask. Do you despise me and want to replace me?"

My captain turned around. "I do not," he said. "As far as your skill and loyalty are concerned you're a very capable lieutenant."

"So I'm not useless?" I asked.

"Renji I'd rather have you as my lieutenant than Captain Soifon's," he said. I grunted in laughter.

"All right, let's get going then, we have people to find."

"Indeed," he agreed.

My captain, Pronyma and I walked together until we found Captain Soifon wandering about aimlessly and then she spotted us. "Vice Captain Abarai, Captain Kuchiki, Pronyma, finally a friendly face."

"Did you already break out of the Derris Emblem trap?" Pronyma asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Soifon asked. "I've just been wandering around aimlessly looking for _somebody."_

"Do you think the trap hasn't sprung on her yet?" I asked Pronyma.

"It's plausible, but highly unlikely. Whatever Soifon's deepest darkness was, she may have already confronted it during her lifetime and therefore has no regrets, sins or inner hatred. She may have desires, but the Derris Emblem only reflects the darkness of one's heart not the inner most sanctity of the heart itself," she explained.

"You got cut a break then," I scratched my head.

"I suppose so, I look forward to reading the reports about these illusive traps," she said.

"I'll have my copy forwarded to your desk the day after we return to Soul Society then," my captain said and walked on by.

"He's probably worried about Rukia," I told Captain Soifon as a way of pardoning my captain's rudeness. Truth be told so was I. _Where are you Rukia?_

* * *

**Orihime's pov**

Kratos-san had warned me about the Derris Emblem, but nothing could have prepared me for what I had to come to accept. Even now it still hurt to know. Even now, I don't know what still kept me going. I limped as I moved onward still trying to come to terms with what I had learned: Kurosaki-kun and Sheena-san were in love. I know I should be happy for him. What made it so easy to escape the suffering of what I had to behold was what I knew about Pronyma-san. She had lived a lot longer than I have possibly knowing that Mithos-san would never see her feelings for her. I thought that maybe I could too, but even though it was an illusion, seeing Kurosaki-kun kissing another girl, it was something I just couldn't watch.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

_Mithos-san?_ I turned around. He was behind me in his adult form.

"You managed to break free of the Derris Emblem, but you didn't get out of it unscathed did you?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I can make all that pain go away," he told me.

"Y-you can?" I asked.

"Of course, come back to Cruxis and I'll make it so that Ichigo won't look at any other woman, but you," he told me.

"You…could do that?" I asked.

"Of course, once I recover the Eternal Sword from Lloyd I can make Ichigo your lover. You two will be bonded forever and ever and all you have to do is realign yourself with me," he told me.

"Forever…with Kurosaki-kun?" It was like a fantasy. I…I didn't know how to respond.

Mithos-san extended his hand out to me, "Come with me Orihime I can give you your heart's desire." I gradually began to reach out to Mithos-san. "That's it, thatta girl." I stopped and retracted my hand.

"No! No I can't do that!" I said suddenly.

"What's the matter? If you're worried about trusting me, I will hold up my end of the bargain," he reassured.

"It's not that," tears started to splash from my face, "It's just, I couldn't betray Kurosaki-kun, not again, even if it was to get his attention, I could never do that. I did it once. I can't do it again." I sniffed and started to hyperventilate before I pulled out a tissue and blew my nose. I then said to Mithos-san, "It hurts that I know that I'll never be able to be Kurosaki-kun's lover, but he is only my first love. Perhaps we're not meant to be. There are many other people whose first loves don't always love them back. I know it happens. It hurts, but the pain will subside. I know I'll find someone else. It might be ten or twenty years, but I'll be able to find someone else."

"I waited four thousand years I never found anyone and you think you can find someone in your lifetime?" he asked.

"You did find someone Mithos-san, you just never realized it," I told him.

"I find that hard to believe," He then vanished.

_That's right, I won't give up. And who knows, maybe one day I actually will find someone I love who loves me back._

* * *

**Raine's pov**

Genis and I were traveling together until we came to a mirrored wall with no way out from the look of it. Oddly enough as we approached the mirror the Mayor of Iselia became reflected in front of Genis and my mother was reflected in front of me.

"Why is the mayor…?" Genis started to say.

I shook my head. _This is silly, _"Be careful. It's an illusion," I told him.

"You think I'm an illusion? This is exactly why everyone says half-elves are fools," he barked.

_Incredible, this illusion seems to have the ability to reflect both voice and image and personality._

"Raine, my pitiful chilld. A tainted child that received only half her elven blood," the illusion matched my mother's voice spot on. But…did she really think that about me?

"Half-elves have no place in this world!" the mayor said outright.

"That's not true!" Genis shouted.

_Yes…Byakuya has shown me that. _

"It is because you are despicable halflings that I was chased out of Heimdall," my 'mother' said.

"Humans and elves, neither side wants us!" Genis huffed.

_No, I know __**he**__ doesn't care that I'm a half-elf. _I closed my eyes._ I will be strong. I will be strong._

"It's your fault for not being a pureblood," I heard my mother's voice.

_I will be strong. I will be strong._

"No, it's not the half-elves fault!"

My eyes sprung open. _Lloyd!_ I looked over to the far end of the mirrored wall. Lloyd was standing there.

I heard Mithos' voice, "Yes it is. Half-elves are despised and discriminated against for merely being alive. Our existence is a crime."

"People who can't accept those who are different are the ones to blame! It's because of their weak hearts!" Lloyd shouted. He drew out his swords and shattered the mirror. I could see many more of our friends only the other side. "Hey you two. I came to getcha! Now, let's go."

"It's hopeless, Raine. You'll just be abandoned again. As long as you are a half-elf, the world will continue to hate you," I heard my mother's voice.

"Lloyd came for us even though he could have left us behind and face Mithos. And I also know someone else would never leave me behind if he could help it," I defended.

"You'll just be betrayed again just because you're a half-elf," the illusion of my mother told me.

"You may be right. But then again, you may be wrong. It wasn't because of my blood that you abandoned me. It was because of the world that hates my blood and a mother who was too weak to stand up against it. I'm going to stop hating that weakness. My hatred never changed anything. In order to change the world, I must first…change myself. I'm glad I was born a half-elf. It was because of it that I met Lloyd and my other dear friends," I said proudly. _And __**him**__._ I added to myself.

"Genis, do you feel the same? Are you happy that you were born a half-elf?" we heard Mithos' voice.

"Because humans hate us, I hate humans," he said black and white. Lloyd was appalled. So was I, but Genis amended his statement, "But I like you, Lloyd. And I like everyone we traveled with. Because…I think they all like me."

"You're an idiot. You're deluding yourself!" the voice of the mayor told him.

"I'm the same. Just like those that hate half-elves, I get mad at humans and elves just for being who they are. That's just going to make them hate me more! My heart was weak, too."

"Are you satisfied with that answer Mithos?" Lloyd taunted.

"Is it a sin to be weak hearted? Not everyone's strong. Not everyone can stand being despised," I felt Mithos' presence vanish from the scene.

"Lloyd thanks for coming," Genis said to him.

"Don't worry about it! We're friends, right?" he asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Hey guys, I did it," he called out to the others. I saw whom Lloyd had gathered up amongst our group.

"Not bad," Captain Hitsugaya smirked.

"How did you get into the illusion?" Izuru asked him, "The terminal I just looked at said only those affected by the illusion and the one who controls the Derris Emblem can enter into it."

"Perhaps it's the power of the Eternal Sword," I said, "It does have the power to transcend time and space."

"I guess," Lloyd didn't want to seem to think on the subject.

"Let's get moving then. We have a lot more of the group we still haven't found yet," Captain Hitsugaya reinforced. "Who knows what they may be going through?"

"Right," Genis and I agreed.

* * *

**Presea's pov**

Regal and I were walking together when I spotted Orihime from a distance, but she suddenly disappeared. "Did you see…?"

"I did, do you think it was some form of illusion?" Regal asked.

"Who knows at any rate, let us search for her and the others," I said. Regal agreed. As we walked together I gasped at who suddenly appeared, "A-Alicia?"

"Impossible," Regal muttered.

"Please wait," she said, "I shall take you to your friends."

"It's an illusion! Alicia is…dead!" Regal shouted.

"Yes she was murdered," I said solemnly.

"Indeed," Regal said.

"Then what am I, Presea? Even thought I'm right here, breathing, my very own sister insists that I'm dead?" Alicia cried out.

"I…"

"It's true that I was murdered by Regal. But here I am alive in front of you. Isn't that enough?" she asked.

"That's…"

"It's only an illusion! Be gone!" Regal shouted.

_I…NO! _I ran in front of Regal and blocked. Alicia screamed.

"Presea?" Regal was confused.

"We don't know for sure if it's an illusion," I said, unsure myself.

"Presea…you believe me, don't you? Thank you!" Alicia stated. Regal scowled down at her.

"Stop! Don't make another move!"

"Regal, I can't believe you'd try to kill me… I can't believe it…" Alicia sounded so sad. I couldn't let Regal, or anyone, harm her. She was my younger sister.

"Silence, phantom! Presea, move!" Regal demanded.

My grip tightened and I tried to pretend to be Ichigo, "If you want to kill Alicia, you must face me first. Prepare yourself!"

"Presea-chan! Regal-san! Stop this!"

_Orihime? _Regal kicked forward towards me and I saw a glowing shield appear, "That's!"

"Orihime's voice? And that shield?" Regal put his foot down, "Is this an illusion as well? What's going on here?"

Suddenly Orihime appeared in front of me, with her back to me, her shield projected in front of Regal.

"Orihime!" I was happy to see her.

"You aren't an illusion are you?" Regal asked in confirmation.

"Why did you stop attacking? You hate the one who murdered me, don't you?" Alicia asked me. "And Regal why won't you just let yourself be killed? You've always felt guilty about killing me. Here's your chance for both of you to end it all."

I heard Mithos' voice, "Yes. It's for the best. If you are killed, you will no longer feel guilt. If you killed him, you will have your revenge. Crimes must be punished."

Orihime stood up, cancelled out her shield and looked at the sky, "Mithos-san that may be your philosophy, but it is not everyone's. Presea-chan and Regal-san are friends. I heard about what happened to Alicia. It was a great tragedy, but that tragedy shouldn't tear this friendship apart. There was no other way at the time. Presea-chan and Regal-san have come to understand that. Killing and dying don't solve anything."

Mithos rebuked her speech, "That is merely logic. People are not moved by logic. If the one you love is killed, you hate the murderer and murderers must be punished."

Orihime wasn't going to back down from her stance it seemed, "But if you keep killing people you don't like you'll only make new enemies and if you resolve yourself to die you make the people around you sad who wished they could've done something to help you stay alive. Both Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san taught me these valuable life lessons."

"You are…the real Orihime," Regal smiled.

"And that Alicia is a fake. Alicia wouldn't say things like that!"

"Mithos-san you have to stop doing this you have to let go, I know what happened to you four thousand years ago. You need to give up your hatred."

"You would have me forget the past, the countless lives that were lost, and the pain of those that suffered? I don't think so. Crimes must be met with punishment," Mithos' presence vanished.

"Are you two ok?" Orihime asked us.

"Yes I am fine, thank you," I said.

She laughed, "I had a little help," Orihime looked back as Sado and Uryu came waltzing up the pathway. "Thank you for gathering the information on the Derris Emblem Ishida-san."

"Please, it's your Soten Kisshun's ability to break through space and time that allowed you to enter the illusion in the first place," he said.

"Did you two also suffer through illusions?" I asked Uryu and Sado.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sado said.

"Likewise," Uryu pushed in his glasses.

"Well then, let us search for the others," Regal stated.

"Agreed," I said.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

After that bright flash of light I found myself running along this path that only led forward. I ran as fast as I could. I had to make sure Sheena was ok. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let some stupid trap prevent me from protecting her. Suddenly I saw a light at the end of the tunnel and suddenly I emerged in a multi-sectional room as Kratos, Rukia, Zelos, and Sheena all emerged from different pathways that led into the room.

"Ichigo!" Sheena called out to me.

"Sheena!" we ran towards each other.

"Both of you wait!" Kratos shouted. Too late. The moment the two of us began to run towards each other a swirling black vortex opened that tried to suck all five of us into it. The platform beneath us turned transparent and down below all we could see were shadows and a giant red spider down below. It looked really hungry. We ran away from the swirling vortex, but it was pulling at us just as fast as we could run.

"Well this is another fine mess you've gotten us into Ichigo," Rukia chided.

"Double, I do not want to be spider food!" Zelos remarked.

"Shut up and keep running!" I told them. Suddenly my Mom appeared in front of me. "Mom?" I looked around as someone appeared in front of each of my friends just out of their reach. For Sheena it was Kuchinawa, Zelos his sister, Rukia…someone who looked like me who I heard her call Kaien, but I was shocked at who I saw appear in front of Kratos: Lloyd.

"What's the matter? You'll be caught unless you hurry up and run," Kuchinawa chuckled coldly.

"Well, well what a rare sight Kratos," Lloyd chuckled.

"Stuck in another fine mess eh Kuchiki?" Kaien asked Rukia rhetorically.

"Such a pathetic sight Zelos," Seles taunted him.

"Are you having a problem my son?" Seles and Kuchinawa I could understand being a bit harsh to who they were speaking to, and I didn't know Kaien, but what was up with Lloyd and my Mom.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Calm down, it's only an illusion," Kratos enforced.

"I am not an illusion," Lloyd spat, "You've spent so long turning a blind eye to Mithos that you've lost all ability to see."

"You grew up in Mizuho, yet you still can't tell if I'm real or an illusion? You really are a failure," Kuchinawa told Sheena.

"You have supernatural ability and you question my very existence, I'm hurt Ichigo. Don't you love me?" My mom asked me.

"What's the matter Kuchiki? Can't you tell that I'm the real deal?" Kaien asked Rukia.

"You're so stupid," Seles told Zelos, "You've shut your eyes to reality for so long you can't tell what's real anymore!"

"You couldn't stop Mithos, and you couldn't protect Mom. And then you sank to the level of a traitor. You're absolutely pathetic you know that?" Lloyd told Kratos.

"What the hell?" I roared at him, "Lloyd do you realize what you're saying?"

"As if you're anyone to talk," I turned my attention back to my mom, "You blame yourself for letting me die and you know what? I blame you all the same. It's your fault I'm dead Ichigo."

"No," I shook with fear, "No!" I shook my head violently.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out to me.

"The same goes for you Kuchiki, you killed me with your own two hands," Kaien told her.

"It's so sad, how did a pathetic man like you become the chosen?" Seles taunted Zelos. "It's no wonder you betrayed your friends."

"None of you should've been born," Kuchinawa said outright, "Everyone would have been so much happier had you not been born!" He then spoke directly to Sheena, "You brought misfortune upon the people of Mizuho."

"I-I haven't brought misfortune to…"

Kuchinawa cut Sheena off, "Can you really say you didn't? You, the coward who trembled before Volt and killed your comrades?"

"Traitors, murderers and a coward, what a fitting end," Seles said.

The vortex picked up in speed, "Damn it! This is ridiculous! Mom I know you really don't mean what you said! This can't be real! Damn it all!" The vortex increased its pull.

"Damn it! At this rate we'll be devoured," Kratos irked.

"Want me to help you Kratos?" Lloyd offered.

"Yes Zelos, want me to save you?" Seles asked.

"How about it Kuchiki?" Kaien asked Rukia.

"Yes Ichigo do you want your mommy to save you?" my mother asked coldly.

"Beg for our forgiveness!" Kuchinawa demanded.

"Pledge loyalty to Cruxis," Lloyd told us.

_What the hell? Why is Lloyd...?_

Mithos, in his older form, appeared above the vortex, "That monster will bestow eternal suffering upon you. If it devours you, you will neither live nor die. You will be trapped in true darkness, tormented in isolation forever."

"F-forever?" Rukia was scared.

"Allow me to save you. Just cooperate with us and turn over Colette. Then it will all be over," he told us.

_No! I won't give in!_ I picked up my speed.

"It's useless to resist Ichgio. If you give into Cruxis, Mithos will revive me and we can be a family again," I nearly stumbled hearing my mother say that.

"The same goes for me Kuchiki. Become a member of Cruxis and I'll be brought back to life. What do you say?" Kaien asked Rukia.

"If you give in I will be made Chosen instead of you," Seles told Zelos.

"Lord Yggdrasil has offered to let the people of Mizuho live if you join him," Kuchinawa told Sheena.

"This is absurd!" Kratos shouted. His words rang in my head.

"Listen to me, all of you! Don't be fooled. The real me is down here," I heard Lloyd say, and I don't mean the one in front of Kratos.

Kratos looked down at the spider, "So it would seem."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa the only thing down there is that creature," Zelos said.

"You fool. The real Lloyd is here. That voice is just an illusion!" Mithos was losing and he knew it. He was grasping. I could tell.

"I'm not an illusion! Do you think it's better for the people of Mizuho to become part of the Age of Lifeless Beings? Is it ok for Seles to become the chosen? Can Mithos really bring back the dead when he can't even save his own sister? And also there's no way I'd go along with Mithos' ideals! EVER!"

"Don't worry. That's just an illusion that lives in my heart," Kratos looked at the Lloyd in front of him, "An illusion that tries to appease me for turning my back to reality and going along with Mithos."

"Yeah, they're all illusions, they have to be," I said.

The red spider down below transformed into Lloyd, "Exactly! I believe in you! I know you guys can beat those illusions and come back to me! You're here because you're needed in this world. Your lives have value just by existing!"

"Ridiculous," Mithos scoffed, "No life has any value just by being alive. Humans and those who have betrayed me have no value!"

"Shut up! There's a significance in being born. But if that's not good enough for you, I'll give them another value. They're all valuable because they're my friends!"

"Yeah you tell him Lloyd!" I shouted.

"Dad," the fake Lloyd said.

_Now I know it's a fake._

"Are you choosing that fake over me?" 'Lloyd' asked Kratos.

"Be gone, phantom of the illusion of my heart! My son needs me. I…cannot run from the sins of my past. Lloyd, allow me to atone for the foolishness of overlooking Mithos' brutality!" Kratos stopped running and let himself go into the vortex.

"Well all right then bud," I heard Zelos say, "I, the sort of valuable Zelos, am headed your way." Zelos let himself be engulfed by the vortex.

"Do you think that's safe?" Sheena asked.

"Yes it does seem a bit reckless, what if we go into the vortex and we just wind up in a big nothing?" Rukia asked.

I grabbed both their hands, "Just hang onto me," I said. "If we do wind up in hell, we'll wind up in hell together."

"Okay, that's better than nothing," Sheena said.

"Yeah, being with you is better than being alone I guess," Rukia said sardonically.

"You know I could let go of you at any time," I teased.

"But you won't," she called my bluff.

"You're right, I won't," I said. "Now hang on," I pushed my legs back and pulled Rukia and Sheena with me into the vortex. When I opened my eyes it was to the sight of all my friends.

"About time you guys showed up," Renji said.

"Are we the last ones to be recovered?" Rukia asked.

"So it would seem," Kratos said.

"Which way do we go from here then?" I asked.

"We'll need to disable the Derris Emblem and claim the seal," Pronyma said, "Follow me."

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

We followed Pronyma and claimed the Derris Emblem seal then we stepped into the transporter and now we were on a large floating platform. At the end of it, next to a ruined throne was Mithos' body.

"…Home…I'm going home…" Mithos said.

"Mithos listen to me! We don't have to fight! Please return the Great Seed to us so that we can reunite the worlds!" Genis exclaimed.

"…Home…I'm going home…" Mithos repeated.

"Something's wrong, he sounds like a puppet," I said. Suddenly Mithos' Cruxis Crystal, stuck to Colette's body floated towards Mithos and reattached itself to him. Mithos opened his eyes.

"I need to thank you for going through all the trouble to bring me back here. I'm finally myself again," he said.

"As I expected," Pronyma said.

"Ah look the gang's all here," he chuckled.

"Mithos, Martel is already dead, why do you continue your struggle?" Captain Kuchiki asked him.

"That's not true! Martel is alive, just as I lived on in the Cruxis Crystal," he said.

"That's not living that's just existing as a lifeless being," Toshiro said.

"What's wrong with that?" Mithos asked.

"So that's what this was about? When you wanted a world free of discrimination you wanted to create a world where everyone was a lifeless being. Mithos, I'm glad I seceded from you when I had the chance. I had no idea you'd become this manic," Pronyma was a little beside herself, "Liberating half-elves is one thing, but lifeless beings...even our own blood would need to be sacrificed."

"That's what you really want?" I asked.

Mithos changed his voice to his younger one, "Of course. Watch! When you become a lifeless being, you can even control your appearance and growth." He was now in his younger body. "Everyone should become lifeless beings. I told you before. The only way to eliminate discrimination is for everyone to become the same race."

"What you hope for is nothing but a dream, Mithos. Discrimination comes from the heart," I said.

"Ditto. I get picked on just cause of my hair color," Ichigo said.

"Well orange isn't natural for Japanese teens," Rukia said.

"Kuchiki-san you're not helping," Uryu said.

"They're right, Mithos. It's the weakness of people's hearts that causes discrimination. Looking down upon others while placing themselves too high," Genis said.

"You do the same thing! You look down on humans and elves, treating them like cattle. That's the weakness of your heart," Sheena told Mithos.

"Even if people become lifeless beings, nothing will change. Discrimination will continue," Regal stated.

"Social rank, religion, and even just the way one appears, people label and prejudice anyone they see," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Then where should the half-elves go? We aren't accepted anywhere. We opened our hearts, but no one took us in. Where should we live?" Mithos wanted to know.

"Pick anywhere you'd like," Rangiku said.

"Don't make me laugh," Mithos brushed her off.

"Matsumoto isn't trying to make you laugh Mithos," Toshiro spoke up, "If you aren't doing anything wrong, you should just live proudly in the open."

"It's because we couldn't do that…that I…that we wanted a place of our own!" Mithos was grasping again.

"But that is not an excuse for the things we have done. It is merely a motive, not a justification," Kratos told Mithos.

"Yeah don't pretend like you're the only victim here," Zelos said.

"You have done too much for us to feel sorry for you now," Soifon said.

"I know what you all have done first hand and I think it doesn't justify what your goals are, the exsphere plants were abominations to society," Renji said.

"What you've done caused meaningless suffering and death to countless people. Can you feel their pain?" Presea asked, glaring.

"People can change. Even if they don't change right away. Months, years—as time passes, change is inevitable," the professor told him.

"Professor Sage is right, Mithos. People do change over time, sometimes suddenly or gradually, but people do change. I've experienced that first hand," Momo said.

"Maybe not everything can be forgiven. But one can try to atone for one's sins. Can't you feel it in your heart? The Goddess known as conscience," Colette told him.

"You took me in Mithos and I was your enemy. If you can reach out to someone like me, can't you try to forgive the world and ask for forgiveness in return?" Orihime asked him.

Mithos laughed, "Do you think I'm going to beg for forgiveness? Ridiculous. There is no Goddess. So I will continue to pursue my ideals. If there is no place where I can live, and if I've been denied my Age of Lifeless Beings, then the only thing left for me is to build a new world on Derris-Kharlan. A world just for my sister and me!" Mithos revealed his angelic wings. They were multicolored. "And I won't let any of you stand in my way!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Ugh, way too long of a chapter, that's why I cut the other one short. Next time it's the battle Vs Mithos and possibly the end game. The epilogue will follow shortly after. See you everyone. Bye)**


	43. The Last Hurrah, Final Farewells

**(A/N: This is the last chapter with the exception of the epilogue that will follow. Hope you enjoy it)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Holy Lance!" Mithos sent out the powerful light spell at his opponents. Everyone scattered. He continued to spam holy lance with no casting time.

"Damn it, when did he get so powerful?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

Kratos landed next to Ichigo, "Mithos is drawing on power from Derris Kharlan itself amplifying his powers. Also he may have absorbed a fragment of our power when we got trapped in the Derris Emblem."

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed dodging another barrage of Holy Lances.

"Demonic Tiger Blade!" Lloyd attacked Mithos. The boy blocked with his magically created swords of light.

"Ray Thrust!" Mithos dodged out of the way of Colette's attack, "Mithos stop making your sister suffer!" Colette shouted.

"That's right you know the truth Mithos!" Lloyd told him.

"No one understands me," Mithos said and started spamming the spell Explosion.

"That's not true!" Colette called back to him.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime launched her attack at Mithos. He blocked with a perfectly created shield. Soifon came at him with her Shikai, but Mithos grabbed her arm and brought the side of his hand down on Soifon's elbow, breaking her arm. He then punched her in the face and knocked her away.

"One down," he said to himself.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Rukia fired her magic blast at Mithos. Mithos let it bounce off him and then telekinetically slung Rukia away almost off the platform. Byakuya caught her.

Mithos gathered energy within himself, "Retribution!" He let out a blast of negative energy created a sundering surge that knocked everyone off balance. He took aim Rangiku. "Gravity Well!" The 10th Division vice captain was taken down with ease. "Two down."

"Super Lightning Blade!" Kratos came straight at Mithos and shocked him from behind. Mithos turned and engaged Kratos, "I know all your moves Mithos, who do you think taught them to you?" he asked.

"Do you know all of them Kratos?" he asked mockingly. "Absolute!"

"Guardian!" Kratos protected himself from the ice blast.

Presea came from behind Mithos, "Rising Punishment!" she began swinging her axe violently. Mithos blasted her away without even turning to look at her.

"Three down." Kratos attacked Mithos again. The young half-elf blocked and pivoted. "Death Eater!" Mithos slammed his open palm into Kratos' stomach and sent the auburn haired crusader away with a large hole in his stomach. "Four down." He then noticed a bunch of cherry blossoms headed his way. "Cyclone!" he activated the wind spell and then began spamming its power blasting away several more opponents. Byakuya came in close and made to strike Mithos with an open palm thrust. Mithos stopped time around the noble captain and cast Thunder Blade on him sending him away. He then deflected a dark blast of energy coming at him from behind, before grabbing its source with a magically created hand, "See Pronyma," he said, "I'm still more powerful than everyone. You're rebellion was useless!" he slammed her onto the ground.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo attacked Mithos, mask equipped, very thankful to have it back. Mithos was unable to push back the strike since the strength granted to Ichigo by his mask was much more than what was given to him by Shadow's Ring. As Mithos was sent away Hitsugaya got behind him.

"Ryusenka!" He froze Mithos on ice and the half-elf hit the ground, frozen solid. "Do you think that got him?" Hitsugaya wondered to the others aloud. The ice suddenly began to crack and Mithos suddenly burst out of it, a thick white aura forming around him.

"I'm going to go with no," Zelos said.

"Bring forth the light of Judgment! Judgment!" Mithos cast the second most powerful angelic spell he knew raining down its power upon the battlefield. "Bask in my power inferior beings! Know thy place!" he boasted while cackling. He saw Genis casting. "Not this time!" he charged magic energy in his hands. "Mana Blaster!" he blasted Genis away with a force of mana. From behind him Renji made to attack with his Bankai and Uryu from the side with his arrows. "You're all so pathetic!" Mithos guarded himself with his shield and then Renji and Uryu were trapped in a magic energy field as both their weapons disintegrated. "Be brought down by these chains of fate. Shining Bind!" Uryu and Renji were ripped apart. Now only Lloyd, Ichigo, Sheena, Raine, Colette, Chad, and Izuru remained standing. "And we're down to seven," Mithos chuckled.

Izuru attacked only for Mithos to swat him away. The 3rd division vice-captain regained his footing, but he only meant to provide a distraction for the true plan of attack. "Quasi Seal!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo and Sheena created their combo attack and took aim at Lloyd who absorbed the energy into his swords and leapt into the air. Mithos, who had his attention focused on Lloyd, was unprepared when Chad leapt into the air and sent him into the ground. "Quasi Getsuga Falcon!" Lloyd brought down his, Ichigo and Sheena's combined attack down on Mithos engulfing the half-elf boy. Lloyd back flipped twice to get away in case Mithos tried a counter attack, but the young half-elf wasn't moving.

"No way, that couldn't have finished him," Ichigo said in disbelief. The power behind the attack was less than the power behind what was used to defeat Origin. He figured Mithos had to be stronger.

Mithos twitched and rose into the air. Thick energy radiated about his being to the very core, varying in shades of black and white. "You're right," Mithos said, "this isn't over." Suddenly the Derris Emblem Seals everyone was carrying flashed and Mithos transformed. His skin was now blue and he had robotic extensions floating around his arms. There was an armored chest plate hovering over his body and many different strands of raw mana floated beneath him. Convex mirrors appeared around his waistline and began floating around him. From the arm extensions two orbs of mana appeared. Mithos' eyes turned completely white. His hair turned black. His clothes vanished and were replaced with a silver metallic mesh that coated his body underneath the floating armor extensions "Behold my form of ultimate power, achievable by syncing myself with the Derris Emblem and the core of Derris Kharlan itself. This is where the true battle begins."

"Damn right it is!" Ichigo leapt at Mithos only for the young half elf to stop the teen dead in his tracks with his telekinesis and slam him into the ground with massive force.

"Ichigo!" Lloyd rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" Sheena asked him.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo insisted, getting up. "He's sure gotten powerful."

"We can't give up though, we'll go at him with everything we've got," Raine said. "Lloyd!" she called out to him.

"Right," Lloyd said. "Psi Tempest!"

"Photon!" Raine cast the ball of Light in the midst of Lloyd's trajectory and the twin swordsman absorbed the energy and made to attack Mithos with his and Raine's combined assault. He did nothing more than scrape along Mithos' armor though before he was telekinetically slammed into the ground in a similar fashion to Ichigo.

"He's gotten good," Ichigo said.

_**But we're better, right partner? **_Ichigo's hollow asked him. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Raine! Sheena! Chad!" Ichigo called out to his friends. Chad went straight after Mithos and acted as the decoy. Sheena activated her Gillian seal and Raine fired the spell Ray into it. Ichigo sent Getsuga Tensho right into it. The combined ball of energy went blasting into Mithos and exploded with a force of that of a supernova.

"Psi Tempest!" Lloyd went sailing towards Mithos to stop a counterattack, but unfortunately Mithos was still standing and slammed the teen into the ground again.

"Damn, now what?" Ichigo asked. Mithos brought the Mana orbs he was holding together.

"Retribution!" the shockwave blasted Ichigo and party. Izuru and Chad got the worst of it.

"We're losing options fast. We need someway to reduce his abilities and then strike while he's weak," Raine stated.

"Leave that to me," Sheena said and flashed her Summon Spirit cards, picking the 2nd to last one, "I summon the Envoy From the Dark Abyss. I summon thee: Come: Shadow!" The Summon spirit of darkness attacked Mithos and was dissipated with ease, but it was easy to see the corrosive effect he had created on Mithos' armor.

"Cyclone Shot!" Lloyd tore through air and created a hole in Mithos' armor. "Rising Falcon!" he shot back down to the ground and destroyed Mithos' right arm guard.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo got within point blank range and destroyed Mithos' left arm guard.

Mithos exploded his damaged chest plate and knocked Lloyd and Ichigo away and made to attack those who were still standing scattering them into smaller groups.

"Raine! Colette! Sheena! Get out of the way!" Soifon shouted. All three girls looked over to see Soifon holding up what appeared to be a gigantic missile launcher. Sheena opened her mouth. "No questions! Move!" Soifon shouted.

"Bakudo 61 Rikujoko!" Raine cast the Kido on Mithos and moved out of the way.

"This is it Mithos!" Soifon shouted, taking aim, "Jakuho Raikoben!" the missile took launch and blasted Mithos with full force. There was gigantic explosion.

After the blast wave Mithos did not get up and he was back to being just a Cruxis Crystal. Orihime made to heal everyone and then Lloyd went and scooped up Mithos' Cruxis Crystal. "You did it Senpai!" Sheena cried out.

Lloyd walked over to the group while holding Mithos' Cruxis Crystal. The boy's spirit rose up from out of it. "It's just like Alicia. Mithos will continue to live as long as the Cruxis Crystal exists," Presea said.

"And eventually I will be taken over by the crystal," Mithos said with a sad voice. "I'm tired of playing your game of good-and-evil. Hurry up and destroy the crystal," he said, "Do it now! Before I…am no longer myself."

"Lloyd please, show Lord Yggdrasil mercy," Pronyma told the young swordsman.

"No! Wait," everyone turned to look at Orihime. "Lloyd-kun, give me the Cruxis Crystal."

Lloyd gave it to her, "What are you going to do?"

Orihime took the crystal and set into down on the ground and pointed her hands in triangle formation at it.

"H-hold on Orihime what do you think you're…?" Ichigo started to panic.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject."

"_Orihime_!" Genis was mesmerized by what she was doing. Orihime was reviving Mithos. The Cruxis Crystal reverted back to the blonde half-elf.

"What did you do that for? Now we gotta kick his ass all over again!" Ichigo shouted.

"B-but…" Orihime tried to defend herself.

"No, I'm done," Mithos said.

"Say what?" Zelos asked.

"I said I'm tired of playing your battle of good-and-evil," he said. "I lost, you won, there's no sense in me trying again. I'll just wind up losing."

"Does this mean you're going to help us?" Kratos asked.

"If by help you mean 'not get in your way', then yes," he said. "Origin, I know you can hear me, I give up my rights to use the Eternal Sword."

"Understood," Origin's voice said and suddenly Flamberge and the Vorpal Sword rose up from out of Lloyd's scabbards and became the Eternal Sword, "New master of the pact, what do you ask of this sword?"

Lloyd held up the Eternal Sword high above his head, "Restore the true form of our two worlds!"

Lloyd fired a beam from the Eternal Sword. Down below at the Tower of Salvation's ruins bright light shot out from under it and then the light spanded across the whole world, forming it into one. After that, Lloyd and the others were warped outside the Tower of Salvation. The group who had been fighting when they first arrived at the Tower was already waiting for them.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

_We did it, _I thought to myself. Suddenly the ground started shaking and all eight summon spirits, plus Aska, appeared in miniature form around us all.

"What are you all doing?" Sheena asked the Summon spirits.

It was Origin who answered, "Your wish is granted. But there is no link. Without a link, the land will die."

"And you wonder why I never tried to restore the world's before?" Mithos scoffed.

"Can it," Ichigo told him. "What do we do?"

"Support the two worlds by linking them with the Giant Tree. That is the only way to stop the destruction of the land," Origin said.

"Got it!"

"Lloyd-kun, quickly!" Orihime urged.

"I-I know," I said and held up the Eternal Sword to the sky. "All right, then! I'm counting on you, Eternal Sword!"

"Derris-Kharlan is already at the edge of the gravitational field. Not even I could stop this from happening, and you still intend to try?" Mithos asked me. "Even strengthened by your Exsphere, it is likely that your body will not withstand the forces. Are you certain of your decision?"

"I said I'm doing it, so I'm doing it. It's not like I have a choice," I said. I held up the Eternal Sword and fed Derris Kharlan's mana to the great seed, but something was wrong. "It's no good," I exasperated. The Eternal Sword disappeared. "It's not working! The mana is being deflected!"

"The Great Seed is…already dead," Colette lamented.

"Nice work hero," Ichigo chided Mithos.

"Be quiet! I had the same problem!"

"Wait! Don't go! Please, wake up!" I shouted. I felt a glow from my exsphere and suddenly wings shot out of my back. Giant feathery ones like that of a falcon. I flew up towards the Great Seed and gave it my Mana. Colette flew up next to me and added hers onto it. "Please, Giant Kharlan Tree. Please wake up."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Back on the ground Mithos looked up at Lloyd and Colette desperately trying to awaken the Giant Kharlan tree. "So he really intends to try, despite knowing it's pointless?" He looked at Kratos.

"It's just how Lloyd is," Kratos responded.

Mithos huffed, "You're son is quite determinate. Well here goes nothing."

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked.

Mithos reverted to his adult form, "I plan on doing this!" He clapped his hands together as though in prayer. A large, gray magic circle appeared beneath him. He began to chant, "I call upon the great and powerful ancient ruler of the elements. Rise before me and hear my call. I summon thee: Come: Maxwell!" There was a burst of wind above Mithos as he rose his hand into the air and suddenly an old man, sitting on a floating cushion with a staff in one hand and a spell book floating in front of the other appeared.

"Mithos," he spoke like an old man too, "It's been four thousand years. I had thought you'd forgotten all about me."

"There's no time for that. I need you to use your power to help Origin. Halt Derris Kharlan in its tracks and bring back the Eternal Sword," Mithos commanded.

"I hear ya. Same old regime then. All you do is order me around," Maxwell floated up and out of sight.

"Mithos…you're…" Ichigo looked at him.

"Just because I haven't been acting like a hero, doesn't mean I don't know how," Mithos looked at the orange haired teen and then took to the skies next to Ichigo and Colette.

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

"It's no good, I don't have much more to go," I winced. The great seed was taking all of my Mana.

I then saw a third hand place itself onto the great seed alongside mine and Colette's, "Let me help you then."

"Mithos!" I was surprised to see him.

He smirked. And suddenly the Eternal Sword appeared. "You've come to far to fail now Lloyd. Let us revive this world. The Hero of Old and the Hero of New working together."

"Yeah," I nodded. Mithos, and I each placed a hand on the Eternal Sword and Colette grabbed hold to my body.

Mithos and I swung down the Eternal Sword in sync and shouted together, "Rise Giant Kharlan Tree!" We watched as the Great Seed was given life and watched as a sapling appeared on the other side of the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. Mithos, Colette and I all descended to where the tree was. Mithos' jaw dropped open in shock and surprise when he saw the person bent down by the seedling.

"Sister? Dearest sister is that you?" Mithos asked the woman

"That's Martel?" I asked. She was quite beautiful. She had long green hair and wore a green and black silk suit. She had kind eyes and a warm smile and an elegant figure. She strode towards us.

Martel smiled at Mithos and walked over to Mithos and cupped his cheek with her hand, "The spirit of your sister Martel is one of the many souls deep within me Mithos Yggdrasil. I am Mana, and I am also the Giant Tree. I am a symbol of the many lives sacrificed to the Great Seed. I am the new spirit born to accompany the Giant Tree. And now the Seed has awakened anew along with me."

"So do you…do you have the memories of my sister within you, are you her or are you not her?" Mithos was trembling in anxiety.

Martel closed her eyes and there was a slight humming sound, when she opened her eyes again she spoke to Mithos with a slightly less monotonous voice than before, "Hello dear brother."

Mithos reverted to his younger form. "Sister," tears splashed from his face and he hugged Martel, "Sister!" Martel ran her hand along Mithos' side and soothed him. She let Mithos cry reunite with her and then let her soul return within her and let her summon spirit self look at Mithos, Colette and me.

"Right now, the Giant Kharlan is only a small sappling. In its current state, the tree will wither and die," she said.

"How do we protect it then?" I asked.

"You must provide the tree with love and adoration. As long as those conditions are met, I shall always protect the seedling," she said.

"I promise!" I clenched my fist. "If the tree starts to wither, I'll make sure, we won't let it die!" I declared.

"Then Lloyd, on behalf of all living things, I want you to give this tree a new name, as a proof of the pact," she said. I was confused.

"The Giant Kharlan Tree was planted here by the elves when they first came is a guardian to watch over and protect them," Mithos explained, "This newly reborn tree that we planted together protects elves, humans, half-elves and all other types of life. I guess it would only make sense that the tree would need a new name."

Colette looked at me, "Lloyd, pick a name for us, a name for everyone's tree."

I thought about it for a moment and then though of the perfect name, "I've got it!" I said. "This tree's name is…

* * *

**The Otherworldly Gate**

**Ichigo's pov**

It had been a few hours since Lloyd, Colette and Mithos returned from where the Great Seed had been planted. Right now all of us, and I mean _all_ of us, were sitting on the island where the Otherworldly Gate was. We were waiting for something to happen and with the fighting over I was back in my Shikai mode. I also hadn't been able to get in touch with Hat and Clogs at all ever since the Tower of Salvation was destroyed. It was weird.

"So how much longer until you go home?" Sheena asked sitting next to me.

"I dunno," I said, "I don't even know how we're going to get home." As if on cue a Senkaimon suddenly opened and several hell butterflies flew out. They came out and floated next to Ise-san, Hisagi-san, Komamura-san, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru. "I guess that's how and it looks like they're the first to head out." I heard Sheena mutter something. "You say something?" I asked her.

"It's nothing," she said.

A little while after the first Senkaimon closed a new one opened and more hell butterflies appeared this time to take Ukitake-san, Kiyone-san, Sentaro-san, Isane-san, Unohana-san and Hanataro back. Then after that Renji, Kyoraku-san, and Kira were summoned, followed by Ishida, Nel, Chad and Hinamori-san. The next gate to open only had one Hell Butterfly and it went to Rukia.

* * *

**Rukia's pov**

I stood up and followed the hell butterfly and walked towards the Senkaimon.

"Ah, Rukia, wait!" I turned around to see Genis, Lloyd and Colette standing behind me.

"What is it you guys?" I asked.

"Will we ever see you again Rukia?" Colette asked.

"I don't know."

"I hope we do, you're a good friend," Genis said.

"I hope so too," I smiled.

"Here," Lloyd handed me something, "I made you a parting gift." I opened my hand it was a Rabbit pendant.

"Thank you Lloyd," I smiled and suddenly felt something wet run down my eye. _Am I crying?_

"Awww, Rukia," Colette giggled.

"Come on everybody, group hug!" Lloyd declared. We all hugged each other tightly and then I turned and walked into the Senkaimon. "Bye Rukia!" I waved goodbye and the door shut behind me.

* * *

**Orihime's pov**

After Kuchiki-san left the next Hell Butterfly was for me. Pronyma-san walked over to me as I walked over to the Senkaimon.

"So you're finally going home?" she asked.

I nodded, "I'm going to miss you Pronyma-san."

She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, I remember when I first met you how I hated your guts, now we're sort of like friends," she said.

"Sort of like? We _are _friends," I told her. I then said with a serious face. "If you want to be that is."

"Fine," she smiled, "Friends it is."

I brightened up and then asked, again seriously. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. After we see you off Mithos and I are planning to go with Derris Kharlan into deep space to repent for what we've done."

"But what about Martel-san I thought she became the new spirit of the Giant Tree?" I asked.

"Mithos said that Martel would want him to move on. Those were his own words," Pronyma smiled.

"I'm glad he's moving on," I said, smiling again.

"Yes, me too," Pronyma-san said.

I hugged her. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," she said patting my back and then we let go of each other. "Bye, Orihime."

"Goodbye," I said, smiling warmly and entered the Senkaimon.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's pov**

The next Hell Butterfly was for me. I didn't know if Urahara was doing this on purpose or what, but it was irking me that he was now calling us back one at a time. As I approached the Senkaimon Presea called out to me.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please wait!" I turned around.

"What is it, Presea?" I asked her. I wasn't prepared when she quickly kissed me right on my lips. I looked at her as she stood there looking like a shy little schoolgirl. I looked over my shoulder to see Genis who had his jaw dropped wide open before he started ranting and raving and Raine had to restrain him. "Are you all right with doing that?" I asked, my face still red. "We may never see each other again."

"I spoke to Raine, she said it's best to get whatever you're holding inside out or you may lose your chance. She said Lloyd told her that," Presea said.

"Get whatever you're holding inside out or you may lose your chance?" I thought about that for a minute, "That sounds like sound advice. I'll take it. Goodbye, Presea."

"Goodbye…Toshiro."

I was going to scold her for calling me by my given name, but decided against it. _Oh what the hell, I'll let it slide just this once. _I walked into the Senkaimon and looked back at her. "Take care."

* * *

**Soifon's pov**

The Senkaimon opened for me next. Sheena came up to me before I left.

"Goodybe Senpai," she said to me.

"See you around Sheena," I told her.

"I can't believe this is really the end," she said.

"Save the sap for Ichigo, it's wasted on me," I chuckled. She gave me a hug. I gave her one back. I could hear her crying. "You were the best student I ever had. In a century and a half you'd make a good Onmitsukido member."

"I'm gonna miss you Senpai," she told me.

"Me too Sheena, me too," I let her go and stepped into the Senkaimon. _I'm on my way back Yoruichi-sama._

* * *

**Rangiku's pov**

It was my turn to leave next. Zelos was standing next to one of the rock pillars.

"Here to see me off?" I asked.

He nodded, "It's been hell Lady Rangiku."

"Yeah, but a good hell. It's the type you get at a bar where all you do is have fun," I laughed.

"Got that right," he stood right next to me. "Thanks for sticking with me all this time. I know I must be kind of a hard case to accept, but…"

I shook my head, "No not at all, in fact you remind me of Gin," I made a gesture and added with a squeak, "Just a little anyway."

He chuckled. "Well so this is how it ends, the great Zelos and his fair maiden the Gorgeous Lady Rangiku. What a story this will make."

"Assuming you remember it," I said.

"Hey if I don't right it you could get someone to right?" he asked.

I chuckled, "That's true."

"So how bout a kiss goodbye," he requested.

"Sure, why not?" I said. I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately. I jumped when I felt him grab my boob though. "Zelos we're in public," I chuckled.

He laughed. "I know, but I just had to feel 'em one more time…they're big."

"Biggest in the Soul Society," I winked.

"I don't doubt that," he laughed. "See ya Lady Rangiku."

"Yeah," I said turning to enter the Senkaimon. I tried to hide a tear from Zelos, but I think he saw it. "See you."

* * *

**Byakuya's pov**

With Kurosaki Ichigo and I now the last two people remaining I wondered which one of us would wind up leaving first. It turned out to be me. I walked towards the Senkaimon. I didn't want to hurt Raine anymore than she had to have been, but she was waiting for me near the Senkaimon.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" she asked.

"I didn't think you would want me to," I said.

"And miss seeing you for a few more moments," she laughed and walked towards me. "I don't think so." I grabbed her and pulled her to me giving her a deep passionate farewell kiss. "Oooh!" she seemed to have liked it. I accomplished what I set out to do. I approached the Senkaimon. "One last thing, Ca…Byakuya."

I turned towards her, "Yes?"

"I…it's just…can I hear you say it?" she asked.

"Say what?" I didn't understand the question.

"You know…_it_," she was insistent on playing games with me. I tried to guess what she was thinking and after reading her face I figured it out.

"Very well," I cleared my throat, "I love you Raine Sage."

"I love you too, Byakuya Kuchiki," she said. She started to tear up.

"Raine…"

"What?" she wiped her eyes, "I just have something in my eye…I'm fine. Go."

I sighed in frustration and entered the Senkaimon. _As you wish._

* * *

**Raine's pov**

_I got him to say it, so why do I feel so sad? _I dropped to my knees and started crying. _Why am I crying? _

"Sis," I turned my head to see Genis. "Sis are you going to be ok?" he asked.

I walked towards him, "I'm going to be just fine Genis," I sniffed. "I'm going to be just fine."

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I just waited near the last rock formation. The last Senkaimon was meant for me, no doubt about it. Sheena wasn't waiting with me, she probably didn't want to have to see me go. It was understandable, or maybe she had forgotten so many of our friends I was almost like a stranger to her. And then it happened the Senkaimon opened and the Hell Butterfly flittered towards me. I looked around, no sign of Sheena.

_I guess I won't be seeing her then, _I sighed and turned towards the Senkaimon.

"Ichigo! Wait!" I turned around to see Sheena running over to me. She stopped a few feet from me, sort of out of breath.

"Sheena what is it?" I asked.

"Ichigo…I…umm…" She shook and then just said, "I'll just get straight to the point. Ichigo…if you and I had been born in the same world would you have taken me as your bride one day?"

_My bride? _I didn't know what to say. Sure I loved her, but marriage? And thinking about this so soon? I mean we were only teenagers. "Sheena I…"

"I…well…it's okay…thanks," she made to run off. I grabbed her arm and stopped her. I kissed her passionately. "I-Ichigo."

"Baka, of course I would marry you and someday when I come back, I'll do just that. This may be goodbye, but I'll make sure to god it won't be goodbye forever, even if I have to make you fall in love with me all over again."

She started to cry and started sobbing into my chest. I held her to me and soothed her. I suddenly thought of the chorus of a song and began to sing it as I held her, "I'll always look back as I walk away, this memory will last for eternity. And all of our tears will be lost in the rain till I find my way back to your arms again. But until that day, you know you are the queen of my heart."

Sheena looked up at me and sniffed. I kissed her again, shortly this time. We kissed each other briefly three more times and then one long kiss that we held until we almost couldn't breathe. After that our lips parted, and I stepped towards the Senkaimon, "Goodbye Sheena."

"Goodbye Ichigo," she said. I walked into the Senkaimon, still looking back. I noticed that Sheena was doing her best to put on a smile, but I could tell she was really hurting inside. I could see it in her eyes. I was too. In truth I didn't know if I would ever see her again, but I wanted to and so long as I wanted to I would try and find a way to come back to her. The Senkaimon gate closed behind me and I could see Sheena no longer. I continued to look behind me until I exited the gate still feeling as though she was right behind me, just out of my sight line, but when the Senkaimon closed behind me when I set foot back in Soul Society I knew it wasn't so. She was gone.

"Goodbye Sheena," I said softly.

_**But until that day, you~ know you are the queen of my heart**_

* * *

**(A/N: End chapter. I hope you're crying now because I am. The series is over, but the epilogue is still to come. I will see you for it when I finish it. For now I am going to bed. You have an excuse to cry yourselves to sleep. See you all next time).**


	44. Epilogue

**(A/N: Here we go. Last Chapter. Thanks for sticking with me all this time. I have tons of other cool awesome stories on my profile that I'm sure you'll love and my partner, Xerosonic, also has some cool stuff. Also special thanks to L002 for helping with the IchiSheena scene of the last chapter. Anyways, here we go. The epilogue is very short, but it gets it's point across)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**The Otherworldly Gate**

Sheena came back from the gate and stood with the others. Lloyd walked forward up towards the gate. "They're gone." He said.

Sheena who was behind them heard this turned around and grabbed the green shirted swordsman by the shoulders, shaking with anxiety, "Lloyd! Say that again!"

"I said they're gone! What? What's wrong?"

Sheena looked over to the group, "Pronyma and Mithos are still alive!"

Genis now caught on to what was going on, "Ah! I still remember everyone!"

"But then that means…wait what does that mean again?" Zelos asked.

Sheena whacked him, "It means that this world is real. Everything we did had a purpose."

"So it would seem," Kratos said with a smile.

"All right then, I think a celebration is an order, party at the Wilder manor and everyone's invited!" Zelos exclaimed. Everyone agreed on this.

* * *

**2 months later**

**Altessa's house**

"I see so you two will be going off on a journey together, you're not going to stay in Iselia. I thought you were happy there," Virginia said to her children.

Raine shook her head, "No Genis and I are going off to visit new lands."

"We're also going to try and help create a world that makes it easier for half-elves to be accepted," Genis told her.

"I see, it sounds like you have a difficult journey ahead of you," Virginia said.

"Would you like to come with us mother, as assistants to the regenerators of the world you'll surely not be persecuted any longer," Raine suggested.

"Thank you Raine, but my traveling days are over and besides this place has become quite comfortable. And now that Tabatha has merged with Martel, Altessa needs someone to keep an eye on him," Virginia answered.

"I see, goodbye for now then mother, Genis and I will come and visit every now and then," Raine said.

"I look forward to that," Virginia smiled.

* * *

**Altamira**

Presea stood in front of Alicia's grave polishing it. She stood back and looked at it, "Alicia, I'm finally myself again. Time is finally starting to flow again from that night sixteen years ago. You know what? I'm twenty-eight years old now. Can you believe that?"

Regal came up to the terrace and stood next to the young pigtailed girl, "Were you talking with Alicia?"

"Yes," Presea answered.

"I just got back from overseeing the destruction of part of the mine. Now that that's done we can rest assure that no new Exspheres will be excavated," he told Presea.

"That's good to hear. What are your plans now?" the tiny girl asked the Lezareno President.

"I'm going to devote the full resources of my company to revitalization projects in order to build a new and better world," Regal answered proudly.

"I'll help, too. I'm sure Alicia and Daddy would have wanted me to," she said.

"Good then let's get started," Regal walked towards the elevator and Presea followed suit

* * *

**Meltokio**

"See look what happened. This is all cause the Pope had to open his big mouth and tried to banish me, and stuff. The whole world got messed up. And Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Rukia and Lady Unohana have retired so now we're short on staff," Zelos said.

"Well then Chosen One," the king said to Zelos, "What would you have me do?"

"Send an emissary of peace to the village of Iselia," Zelos said.

"An emissary? Who would you have me send?" The king asked.

"How about Sheena from Mizuho? She's already involved. I won't take no for an answer. Until you do something about the Church of Martel I still have right to the Chosen remember?"

"Yes," the king said and ordered, "Send forth information to Mizuho at once!"

"Yes sir," the Royal army saluted.

* * *

**Tower of Salvation**

Kratos and Lloyd stood in front of Pronyma and Mithos in his aged up form. The latter two were facing the former as all four stood near the remains of the Tower of Salvation.

"Are you two really leaving?" Kratos asked.

"We must," Mithos said, "Cruxis is responsible for everything that has happened. As it's leader I must bear that responsibility. Pronyma is coming with me at her own request."

"What will you do?" Pronyma asked Lloyd and Kratos.

"I'm going to go on a journey and collect all the Exspheres in the world," Lloyd said.

"That is quite a daunting task for one with a mortal life," Mithos said, "But if that is what you wish to do then so be it. I shall help by dumping all of Cruxis' exspheres into space."

"Kratos you've been silent. My question wasn't only to Lloyd," Pronyma said.

"I suppose I'll stay here maybe now I can take my responsibilities as a parent," he said, "Surely Anna would've wanted this."

"I am…sorry for what happened," Mithos said.

"There's no need to apologize. What Kvar did was not your fault Mithos. I know that," Kratos said to his student.

Mithos seemed at ease and then looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd use the Eternal Sword to send us to Derris Kharlan."

"Right," Lloyd said and did as such. Mithos and Pronyma floated up and into the sky.

_Farewell, my shadow, _Mithos looked down at the young human, _you, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow. Farwell, my teacher,_ He looked down at Kratos, _you, who taught me practically everything I know. And farewell…dearest sister, I shall always keep you in my memory._

Down at the ground Kratos and Lloyd exchange glances. "Lloyd there's something I want to show you," Kratos said, "Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Lloyd said.

* * *

**Luin**

The city had been rebuilt to new glory since Kratos and Lloyd had last visited, "Whoa, when did Luin get rebuilt like this?" Lloyd asked.

"Orihime and I stayed back in Sylvarant after the rampage of the Giant Kharlan Tree after we parted from you all, Orihime helped return the city to its former glory and it looks like the villagers have also done some remodeling," Kratos pointed to various statues of Lloyd, Ichigo, Orihime, and Sheena. It seems the villagers also seem to thank the four of you for everything you've done for them.

Lloyd chuckled in amusement and walked over to the statue fountain, "Wow a life size statue of me. It's sort of flattering."

Kratos walked over to Lloyd and put a hand on his shoulder, "You've become so strong Lloyd, not just as a swordsman, but you've also matured mentally."

"Really? You think so?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos nodded and folded his arms. "Perhaps Anna can finally rest her soul in peace."

Lloyd looked down at his exsphere, "I think she'll be able to now that the fighting has calmed down, especially now since dad's here to take care of me." Kratos flushed slightly at hearing Lloyd refer to him of that specific title.

"I was very thankful for Orihime when she volunteered to help revive this city. Anna was born here," Kratos said.

"Mom was?" Lloyd was surprised.

Kratos nodded, "That's why I hold this city so close to my heart and why I broke out at Kvar in uncontrollable rage, not just for what he had done to Anna, but also for what he did to this city. This time, I won't let anything befall this city. I'm going to stay here and protect it."

"Is that all you're going to do?" Lloyd asked.

"I may take a few mercenary jobs every now and then. I still have to make a living," Kratos stated plainly.

"Well if you find yourself in Iselia, stop by. I'm sure dad won't mind you staying," Lloyd said. "I know I definitely won't."

"Thank you Lloyd," Kratos said to him.

"Anyway, I should get going. Colette's waiting for me at Iselia. We're going to go on the journey to collect Exspheres together," Lloyd said.

"Very well, if I find any exspheres I shall destroy them, as an assistance to your journey," Kratos told his son.

"Thanks," Lloyd walked away towards the city's exit and then turned back to face Kratos, "Goodbye…dad."

Kratos smiled and watched his son walk away. _Don't die before I do Lloyd…my son._

_**And the cat's in the cradle with the silver spoon**_

_**Little Boy Blue and the Man in the moon**_

_**When you're coming home son I don't know when**_

_**But we'll be together then**_

_**We're gonna have a good time then**_

* * *

**Iselia**

Colette stepped foot into her home village. Everyone was waiting around for her. "Grandmother, I'm home!" she called out.

Phaidra stepped out from amongst the crowd, "Oh! Chosen One!"

"No grandmother," Colette giggled, "I'm not the Chosen anymore."

"Oh, yes…Colette. You have made us all proud," Phaidra smiled.

"Welcome home, Colette," Frank said to her.

"It's good to be home father," Colette said.

"Colette!" Colette heard Lloyd's voice from behind her.

"Lloyd," Colette was happy to see him.

"Hey, it's time to go, are you ready?"

"Almost, let me just grab my things," she said.

"Ok, I'll wait for you here," Lloyd said to her.

* * *

**Karakura Town, ****Karakura Highschool**

Ichigo sat in his seat staring out the window, tapping a pencil on his desk. The bell rang to let out his class and he sighed and grabbed his bag from down next to him and made to walk out the door. As he exited the building Tatsuki called out to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki," Ichigo said rather solemnly.

"Something wrong. You've been acting funny all day," she said.

"It's nothing," he sighed.

"Come on, I know it's not nothing," she said, "don't make me have to put your head through another window."

Ichigo laughed. "Really I'm fine, it's not something you need to concern yourself with okay. I'd tell you if it was."

"All right, I won't pry, but if you act like this tomorrow I'll pile drive you," she threatened.

Ichigo chuckled, "Okay." He walked away from his childhood friend and made for home. As he did he spotted Urahara off to the side of the road.

"Fancy meeting you here," Urahara tipped the tip of his fan into his hat.

"Something you want?" Ichigo said to the storeowner.

"I found something that might interest you, follow me," he told Ichigo.

* * *

**12****th**** Division, Department of Development and Research**

"Why are we all the way in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

"I told you. I found something that would pique your interest," Urahara said and led Ichigo over to a terminal and typed a few keys, "Read," he indicated with his fan.

Ichigo read the information on screen, "Aselia is a long existing world more than ten thousand years old, strengthened by a giant tree at the center of the world. Eventually, due to declination in spiritual essence the world was split into different worlds of," Ichigo gasped when he saw the next three words, "Sylvarant and Tethe'alla! What the hell?" Ichigo was panting in excitement he turned to look at Urahara.

"Keep reading," Urahara gestured to the screen.

"Because of the worlds being separated soul reapers were unable to land in Aselia for more than four thousand years, but recently a group of unlikely heroes banded together and set Aselia back to the way it was. Many of the travelers disappeared after the completion of the journey, but those that remained never forgot their friends," Ichigo's heart was beating a mile a minute, "U-Urahara-san…d-does this mean that…"

"It most certainly does, I managed to plug all the pieces together from what occurred during the experiment. My communication with you was using the Tower of Salvation as a sort of radio tower and the electrode you had surgically removed from your neck is the reason I was able to communicate with only you. And the lock-in mode is what sent you to the actual world. Also all the techniques you used were also caused by the electrodes due to the collison with the Tower of Salvation's radiological frequency, implating those abilities into you. It's a pretty funny coincidence that just as we were starting up the machine that world was running at the exact same time the game was supposed to. Hence the jump," Urahara explained to Ichigo. He stabbed the air and opened a Senkaimon a hell butterfly flew out. "Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Ichigo took of like lightning into the Senkaimon.

* * *

**Mizuho**

"Hey everyone, I'm back," I said to the village.

"Welcome back Sheena," Orochi told me.

"Congratulations on everything Sheena!" Tiga said to me.

"Don't congratulate me yet! A whole new world lies before us now. We have to inform everyone about the revival of the Igaguri style," she said, "Let's work as hard as we can! We're gonna make the village of Mizuho into a ninja clan to be proud of!"

"Right!" everyone in the village agreed and dispersed. Tiga stayed back.

"What is it Vice-chief?" Sheena asked.

"We received a message from Meltokio asking you to be an emissary of peace to Iselia, will you go?" Tiga asked her.

"Of course, I'm on my way," Sheena saluted and headed out of Mizuho. She broke off in a fast stride before her sprint slowed down to a crawl. She stopped moving and put a hand over her heart. _I haven't forgotten you, so please hurry back. You promised me that if this world was real that you would hurry back. _Suddenly there was a flash of light off in the distance and a butterfly flew towards Sheena and landed on her finger. _A black, swallow tailed butterfly, _it flew away, _then…_Sheena ran in the direction of the light her heart pounding. She took note of the figure she saw and clasped her hands to her face in surprise. He had orange hair and was wearing a black kimono and carrying a large sword she just couldn't mistake. _Is it really you? _Sheena's hands dropped down to her sides and her eyes began to tear up. She ran towards the figure at full speed shouting, "Ichigo!" He turned towards her and caught Sheena with open arms as she leapt into them. Sheena held Ichigo tight and he held her with a warm embrace. "You came back," Sheena sniffed as tears rolled down her face.

"Baka, I told you I would come back," he said to her.

"Ichigo," Sheena stayed in his arms not moving a muscle, completely content with her world.

_**AND THUS THE TALE OF THE JOURNEY OF REGENERATION CAME TO A CLOSE**_

* * *

**(A/N: Well that's it folks Tales of Bleach Unreal Society is officially over. Thank you for sticking with me all this time. Ladies and Gentleman you've been a wonderful fan base. On behalf of the cast I thank you. Goodbye!)**


End file.
